Heros and Hogwarts
by JPAnderson
Summary: The Dark Lord is rising, Witches and Wizards are beginning to disappear again, there seems little hope... until Dumbledore prays to the Goddess of Magic, Hecate, and a team is sent to help set things right.
1. Chapter 1

JASON

It was the end of summer before we would all gather again. Reyna and Frank had taken the legion back to California. Piper and myself split our time between Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter as I, along with the help of Annabeth's architectural skills, began building the shrines I had promised for all the minor deities. Turns out, there were a lot of them. We were able to take a brief vacation to spend time with Piper's father at their ranch in Colorado for a week as he was between sets, and this was as close to relaxed as I had been that summer, if spending a week with your girlfriend's famous dad can be described as relaxing. Mostly Piper and he had long talks about her education and future and he began to trust her more and more or so I thought. Turns out he didn't really know about her being a half blood, only that her mother had left them when she was a month or so old, and she never explained Aphrodite to him. Generally I don't think he believed her as far as her power of charm speak went, even when she explained it was how she had gotten the BMW and other stuff, he just liked having her there with him. She actually spent a lot of time selling him on me being her boyfriend, and he began to trust me less and less.

Frank was helping Reyna rebuild and reorganize the 12th, and Hazel was a constant at his side. Percy and Annabeth hardly left Camp Half Blood as she supervised the repairs there with the other cabin heads and Percy… well, he trained and did whatever he felt. He was Percy after all.

Nico had also stayed at Camp Half Blood, but shadow traveled to Jupiter on several occasions to get a break from Will as near as we could tell. Still, Nico seemed happy. A creepy type of happy, but happy none the less. As he shadow traveled more he became stronger at it and seemed to require less rest each time but of course he wasn't carrying two others and a 50 foot magical statue so that probably had a effect. This was good. As creepy as Nico was normally to most, a semi transparent sleeping Nico was more than most people could handle. The prophecy had called for seven heros on the quest, but we, all of us, thought of Nico, Reyna and Coach as being part of our team. Only Nico would not be around for the dedication as he was traveling on business of his father. Once he had told us that, none of us really wanted to know what he was up to.

Thanks to Apollo being still silenced there had been no major quests demanded and Rachel Dare had used the summer to work on her tan. As a red head she had really sensitive skin and had to be careful about her exposure, but by summer's end she looked even more fabulous that before. She had moved into the big house from her cave and like the rest of us was preparing to return to the real world. Unlike the rest, she had promised her father during the last Titan war she would willfully attend the Clarion School for Girls and as the day grew closer for her return, her dread increased. Still to save the camp, and by extension the world, she prepared to honor the terms of her sacrifice.

The Hephaestus cabin had worked all summer on casting the bronze effigy for this morning's ceremony and since Piper and I had known Leo the longest Chiron had asked us to say a few words at its dedication. I agreed to go first, since I figured Piper would be a better speaker and have more impact anyway. With reserves I have commanded 500 of the finest Roman demi god soldiers to ever take the field, and fought monsters, giants and titans too numerous to say, but public speaking wasn't my thing. I had been told after the Battle of Camp Half Blood that Reyna had the power to give her strength to others and almost asked her to prop me up, but thought better of it. If I broke down emotionally, well, Leo deserved it.

So it was that we gathered at the edge of the woods, where the trail led to Bunker 9, on a early August morning to dedicate the memorial to Leo. The Hephaestus cabin had little experience with art, and almost as little experience casting normal, non-magical bronze. As a result the third casting was the first deemed usable and it looked only vaguely like Leo sitting nobly on Festus. It looked more like a raving demon sitting on what appeared to be an angry golden chicken, but after three tries it was the effort that counted. Plus we all would be returning to our real world schools the following week and there was no time to cast another. Perhaps some of the artsy guys from Athena would work with it to make it more accurate, or at least more pleasing, the following summer.

Dawn broke on my face and I saw the size of the crowd gathered to honor Leo. As I said, it was the first time the survivors of our quest had gathered since the battle, but the whole of Camp Half Blood turned out as well. I looked past the crowd and saw the planet Venus in the morning twilight. I focused on the morning star so I would not see the crowd, and began to speak.

"When I first met Leo, I had lost my mind. Well, my memories anyway. Hera, Juno as some of us know her, had taken my memories, but gave me a great friend to guide me so I would be safe until they returned. From the moment we met, we were fighting venti and Leo was cracking jokes. Most of you who were not here for it by now have heard the story of the defeat of Gaea, her titans, and all the monsters and giants she led. It should never be forgotten the role Leo played. He took us to the fight, kept our spirits up, and killed more than his share of monsters."

My eyes watered as I thought of my friend now gone, so I continued to look at Venus, now glowing golden in the dawn, seemingly growing larger as the sun rose. I sniffled and returned to the speech.

"You all know how Leo died as he himself kept Gaea from the earth, making her weak enough for him to detonate a bomb he built to kill her. What you may not know is that Leo knew he was going to die, days before, and had planned his death so as to save others, myself included. It is fair to say that without his sacrifice none of us would be here today, and the world would lay in ruin."

Venus glowed brighter that ever now, and "Are those wings?" I thought as it slowly dawned on me what I was seeing.

"Leo made the ultimate sacrifice, and more than Percy, Annabeth, Frank, or any of us, Leo was the bravest person I ever knew."

"And now I'm going to kill him." I said as Leo came in for a landing on a rebuilt Festus with perhaps the most beautiful girl (other than Piper!) I had ever seen riding behind him.

"Hey guys! Miss me? Sorry I didn't call, but fresh out of drachma for misting. Have I missed anything? This is my girlfriend, Jennifer" Leo grinned as he looked around. "What's with the angry chicken?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Harry

"I can't catch a break" I thought as I ran, shouting at Dudley to run as well. There was nothing natural about how the storm had arisen, at one moment a dry, hot, dusty day and the next a cold wind blowing from dark clouds that had appeared seemingly instantly.

Of course what I recognized as dark magic Dudley thought was either a freak storm, or a storm caused by his freak cousin. Never the less he finally took off running as well and we found the shelter of the culvert. That is when the temperature dropped and I knew at once dementors were near. I had felt their chill before.

They came at us from the other end of the culvert and were on Dudley before I could use my wand. He couldn't see them, but was paralyzed as his life was slowly drained from him. I was in little better shape as I tried to remember the warm memory of my parents, before they were murdered, to produce the patronus I knew we would need to be saved. This is not an easy thing to do when your soul is being separated from your body.

The kid came out of nowhere. Well, I call him a kid, he was about my age but dressed in black and pale as a ghost. He reached his hand towards the dementors and it was as though he grabbed them in the air and threw them to against the wall as if it were nothing to push them around. Before I could summon a patronus to drive them off he drew a sword that was as black as anything I had seen and sliced through the dementors, each turning to black sand and sinking into the ground.

And then, after looking me over, he left. No introductions, no words, no name, and no chance to thank him.

Mrs. Figg's arrival merely added to the weirdness, and when you're "the chosen one" weirdness is an everyday thing.

"Keep your wand out, more may be back"

Mrs Figg had lived on our street for at least as long as I had. She had never shown any indication of being a witch before though. She explained that she was a squib and that Dumbledore had asked her to keep an eye on me since I had been delivered to the Dursley's so many years ago.

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

"I do not know, but if he can slay two dementors of Azkaban I suspect he is not one to be trifled with. Now lets hurry."

The first letters arrived by owl almost immediately, telling me I was kicked out of Hogwarts due to the under aged use of magic.

The second letters followed the first, telling me that upon further review the trace revealed that I had used no magic, but that a great deal of magic had occurred in my presence, including, if it was to be believed, the death of two creatures believed by the ministry to be immortal. An inquiry was to be held to determine if I had somehow used magic, and if so, how I had managed to kill the dementors.

It was frightening to know that the Ministry was as confused about the day as I was.

Finally an owl arrived with a message from Mr. Weasley directing me with contrary instructions to both stay put and to leave with parties being sent to collect me to take me to somewhere safer than Privett Drive.

When help did arrive it was in the form of Aurors who by broomstick took me to 12 Grimmauld Place, which I was to learn was the home of Sirius and the current headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization of witches and wizards that stood up to the Death Eaters and at one time included my parents.

Although I had not used magic outside Hogwarts earlier, by riding a broomstick, I now had. This apparently went unnoticed as the whole of the ministry was busy trying to figure out what killed two immortal beings. I would later learn that it was simply a form of magic the trace could not track. At least I would get to spend some time with my god father before school started back, if it started back at all for me.

The Weasleys, all but Percy anyway, were already there, as was Sirius, Hermione, Professor Lupin and others I did not know. Mrs Weasley sent me upstairs while the adults met to discuss my day and my future.

People talking about me? That I am accustomed to. People shooing me away so they can talk about me? That is irritating. So I was glad that the twin Weasleys, George and Fred, had a listening device like an ear on a wire that we used to listen in, or at least until Hermione's cat ate it.

What we heard was an argument by Sirius on one side, and Lupin with Mrs Weasley on the other, as to who the kid in black was.

"From what Mrs Figg reported, he must be one of the people Dumbledore requested."

"With out a wand? And with a sword? What kind of witch is that?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"A powerful one. I suggest, based on what we're told, that either he had a wand hidden, perhaps in his sleeve? There is no other explanation" Lupin answered.

"Or he could be using source magic! If so, its important we find him before you know who does and recruits him"!

"No one has used source magic since the dark ages Sirius, you know that. Where would this child have learned it?" Lupin replied.

"Well, Albus asked Hecate for help, perhaps she taught him!"

"What is source magic? I asked Hermione both because she was nearest and because she was the most likely to know.

"Its magic used by a sorcerer as opposed to a witch or wizard. A sorcerer is able to control magical energies directly, without a wand. Its believed to be extremely powerful but no human has used it in years. House elves and goblins have limited sorcery abilities, they don't need wands, but in truth only have a few powers. A human sorcerer, well its believed they would be nearly unstoppable."

"And since he didn't have a wand, and defeated two dementors Sirius thinks he is a sorcerer?"

"Yes, but he must be wrong. There hasn't been a wandless human magician reported since the dark ages, and those reports are probably as bad as those of the alchemist that claimed to have made a baby in a glass tube. It can't possibly be right. Besides, I've seen you defeat a lot more dementors than that." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I didn't use my bare hands, I used a patronus charm, and I only drove them away, I didn't kill them with a sword and then turn them to sand."

"He had a sword?" Ron asked, and I realized I had not as yet told them the events of my afternoon.

"Yeah, a black one, and he was fast… well, he knew how to kill with a sword, I suspect he's done it before" I said, meaning to continue until George and Fred in unison interrupted.

"Wicked"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo

I had hoped to arrive before everyone woke and not have everyone make a big deal of my return. I knew there would be questions of where I had been, and don't get me wrong, it was great that everyone was there, but landing in front of the whole camp, with a bronze demon riding a chicken statue to greet me was just weird, even by my standards. When we slid off Festus and Jason, then the rest of the crew, threw their arms around me, well, okay, I sort of expected that but hoped it would wait until breakfast.

But when Chiron kneeled before my girlfriend and Poseidon froze time, well, that I didn't see coming. Calypso had insisted on not using her name, but rather "Jennifer." I figured she didn't want anyone to know she had broken free from the island, but I was about to find out she had her own reasons.

Poseidon was just there, filling a space that had been empty before, and everything stopped moving, well, everything except Chiron, Percy, Calypso and myself.

"Arise Chiron. I have taken those out of time that need to be, but only for a moment. Calypso, your release was promised to my son, and that promise is now honored. The oceans that were your prison's wall shall hold and guard you no more. Your aid to the heros in the last war have earned your release and a return to the pantheon of Olympus, but, and I speak for my brother in this, if it is your intent is to walk among the mortals, you will remember the pact."

"Walk among the mortals? Whats he talking about?" I asked Chiron, only to have Percy answer.

"Your girl friend is the daughter of a Titan, and that makes her a diety."

I had truly never considered this. I was dating a diety. It didn't matter to me, I fell in love with her when she was an annoying girl on an island that could make killer stew and sew. Leo Valdez, boyfriend of a goddess. Nice.

"I understand." Calypso replied.

"Wait, what do you understand, what's this pact?" I asked. If it meant something horrible was going to happen to Calypso I didn't want it on my conscious.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. It is why I have taken the common name 'Jennifer.' I must be seen as just another person or demi god. It means that no mortals may know who I am, otherwise they would lose faith by the existence of proof. See Leo, if you believe in something it is because you know it in your heart. But if something is proven to exist, your dragon, the moon, the ocean, well, you no longer need faith. And without faith, there is no belief. It is belief that keeps the pantheon going. That is why the mist exists, to hide proof so that faith may continue."

"So, what do you have to do?" I asked.

"Well, not much. I never really use power anyway."

"You should be claimed as a half blood to fit in here. It would honor me to adopt you, if you would allow. "

"That would be, yes, I would like that." Calypso smiled.

"A moment ago you apologized to a mortal. Is that something you can do?"

"Yes, I mean, I was a prisoner so long, well, everyone I met was an equal after a while. We were all stranded."

" Percy, Chiron and Leo and the crew of the coming quest must likewise hold your secret in confidence."

"We can do that, we can totally do that!" I nearly shouted.

"Can do what?" Annabeth asked as she hugged my neck.

"Huh? What? Are you hearing things?" I looked around and everything was moving again, but Poseidon had just seemingly appeared, now with two women with him. The field froze again as everyone kneeled. Well, Percy, he finally did.

"Greetings heros of Olympus and of Rome. Your success on the recent quest, and in the war, has been noted and shall be heralded in song and poem to the generations that follow. Today you need not fear a new prophecy, Apollo remains silent, and will until his voice is needed. So Zeus has ordered." Poseidon said.

"In the interim the Gods require of you a mission, a simple task which you should find a holiday from your past quests. The child of Hades, Nico, has already begun. He is to be joined by the Seven of the great prophecy, as well as the Praetor of the Romans, Jennifer, the claimed daughter of Poseidon, and the Oracle Rachel Dare." Athena continued.

The third God then spoke. "In the north of the last old world lay a land where the Greeks never stood and the Romans were driven out a thousand years ago. There of all the pantheon, only I, Hecate, have had a following. My students there are not like our children. Their gift is the ability to learn magic and the ways of the mist, but only through the manipulation of it by tools that are themselves imbued with magic. The land is roamed by monsters both good and evil, familiar and foreign to you. Therein will be one who should not die so young, and one who is hunted and is in need of your protection. For the next year or two you will guard and protect he and his friends as you travel as if a wizard or witch like them, learning their ways and teaching your own. Your mortal parents are being notified via the mist. You shall leave tomorrow morning, Poseidon will provide the way, and next Saturn's Day be at Kings Cross Station in London, England, platform 9 3/4s to ride to the school you shall attend with them next year. Chiron, the details are at your home." Hecate concluded and the three began to glow.

Now, when the gods glow it means they are about to cut out, and for a moment will be in their true form. You can't look at a god in their true form without going insane or dying, so the guys at Camp Half Blood know to avert your eyes, which we all did as the blinding flash washed over us. I glanced at Piper who was looking past me. I turned, without looking towards the flash, and saw Calypso staring right at it. And now, Piper knew. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry

When I arrived back at Grimmauld Place I was immediately accosted by all there wanting to know the results of the hearing. I truthfully couldn't tell what the results were. I was found to be not responsible for whatever happened, although an elderly wizard had to examine my wand to determine it had not been used. Mostly the argument focused on what the dementors were doing there, and who the kid was, if there was one. Many though I had just made him up, but Mrs Figg testified as to his being there as well. That neither of us had seen him use a wand was one of the things they argued about, the whole sorcery thing, but it came to no end. If Dumbledore knew who he was he wasn't telling. Finally they decided that there must be something wrong with the trace as there was no way two dementors could die, since they are supposed to be immortal. And that came back around to Mrs Figg and myself being liars. Dumbledore pointed out that we were not the ones who reported the dementors dead, even if it were true, and accused the Ministry of either letting dementors roam free, or otherwise this being more proof that Voldemort is back. The Minister would hear none of that. But, at least I'm going back to Hogwarts. Oh, and there was this one troll of a woman, Umbridge. There's something about her... just evil.

Once I had told them all I knew, Hermione, Ron, and the Order that was there had dozens of questions but I had few answers. I might have had more answers if Dumbledore hadn't just blown by me at the Ministry as we left. It was like I wasn't there, even though I tried to stop him if just to thank him for defending me.

Most of the day I hung out with Sirius. It was wonderful seeing him and he told me all the stories about he and my father. Had it not been for the Ministry and the owls it would have been a great day.

The owls arrived mid afternoon and gave us our lists for school and announced that Ron and Hermione has been named Prefects by Dumbledore. Great. I was happy for Ron, don't get me wrong, but after all I've done you would think... oh well, no use worrying about it. Ron has been there most every step of the way for me, and as quidditch captain I have my work cut out for me. Something about having to show first years where the bathrooms were didn't appeal to me.

A week cooped up at Grimmauld was finally over with a trip to Diagon Ally the day before we left for Hogwarts. I was guarded by the Weasley's the whole time, and I noticed Moody, Shackleford and Tonks conspicuously nearby too. There were probably others that I didn't see. I guess it made sense that the Order wanted to keep me alive but I was confused as to why it was necessary. Sirius, before we left, tried to explain that Voldemort must think that defeating me is absolutely necessary because of what happened the last time, but since I don't know what I did then, its hard for me to see myself as a threat to anyone. Still, after watching him order the murder of Cedric and attempt to kill me I was perfectly happy to dream about killing Voldemort at the earliest opportunity.

My dreams continued, but I decided not to trouble Sirius with them. Perhaps when I got a chance I would talk to Dumbledore.

A couple of other things I noticed in Diagon Ally though. While in the robe shop, out the window I could have swore I saw the kid in black, along with some other teens that seemed out of place. I thought I knew all the witches and wizards about my age, since they all went to Hogwarts, but I had never seen any of this gang. One of the girls saw me looking, said something and they all scattered quietly away. I, Ron and Hermione went to follow the kid, but it was as though they disappeared into the shadows. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Piper

I knew as soon as I saw her, just as Festus landed, that she must be Calypso, that Leo had somehow beaten death, and beaten the curse and found his love. That after the gods left he was introducing her, awkwardly, as "Jennifer" meant nothing. They had their reasons for hiding who she was and that would only be my business if they told me. This wouldn't stop me from asking when the time was right of course!

I was never in my life so happy for anyone as I was for Leo.

He knew I knew. He saw me looking at her as she stared into the blinding light of the god's true form. We would talk when he was ready. Surely he remembered having told all of us on the Argo II of his love for Calypso. Why he was pretending she was someone else was beyond me, but I suppose he must have his reasons.

Breakfast became a home coming celebration for Leo. Those of us who knew, and I'm not sure who that included beyond the crew of the Argo II, would read between the lines of his story. Leo claimed that after the explosion he was unconscious, but of course some of us knew from Nico that he had died. Nico had always said though that there was something different about his death, and now we knew. Leo must have rigged Festus to give him the physicians cure to restore his life. Percy had told me that no one living had ever returned to Ogygia, and I suspected this was how Leo did it. When he approached, he wasn't living. Perhaps he had Festus delay the cure until he was near the island but probably not, it was to be administered as soon after death as possible. Leo claimed that, after meeting "Jennifer", the first person he saw when he was awakened, he was lost. He claimed that the astrolab and Festus had taken him somewhere near Guam, and it had taken a while to repair Festus and make his way back. Of course he couldn't mist us as he had no drachma. "Jennifer" agreed with all he said, claiming she was working in her garden when she heard the dragon crash, and Leo was just suddenly there.

After breakfast Chiron announced the quest, telling the camp that the gods had selected its members, but that no leader had been named. Since normally the leader is named and he or she picks the members of the quest, this time the members of the quest would select a leader using Greek and Roman ideas of democratic rule to guide them.

I guess most of us imagined either Percy or Jason would lead us, it really only made sense them being the most experienced, but neither showed any inclination and both asked that we reconsider and select someone else who had not had the opportunity. We were all comfortable with each other and each of us would have followed any one of us, so electing a leader became a minefield of making sure we didn't hurt anyone's feelings. Chiron suggested that since most of the crew would be Greek, that a Greek demi god lead. Percy and Annabeth then suggested that since most of the crew would be Greek, that a Roman should lead to show that the unity between the two camps was strong. We all agreed this was a great idea and Hazel suggested Reyna. She promptly pointed out that, while it was before our time of knowing each other, she too had led plenty of quests and like Percy and Jason thought it was someone else's turn. This led to a groan around the table until I suggested Hazel.

It was like a light went on over everyone's head. Yes! Hazel! Everyone loved her, would follow her without question, and she had yet to lead a quest. It was agreed, over Hazel's loud protests,that she would be the official leader of the quest. Hazel hated the idea and suggested that Frank was a better choice, but Frank pointed out that he led the quest to Alaska with her and Percy at Mar's instruction. After several frustrating minutes Hazel finally agreed, but I think only to change the subject. It was pretty clear we were going to be a democracy, which felt Greek and Roman enough.

We then settled in for a long day of briefings from Chiron. Unlike most quests where we know very little, often not even the objective of the quest, here we knew a lot. The gods had supplied us with an overview of magical culture in Europe, as well as a recent history of magical wars. Included were biographies of the important witches and wizards, as well as blue prints of Hogwarts itself. Annabeth was in heaven reviewing those, even though the lines on the pages moved while she studied them, and she quickly discovered areas of negative space that didn't exist but either took up room or must take up room in order for the rest of the blue prints to be right.

Hecate had also supplied "wands" which were like sticks. It was explained that most wands were made from a magically enhanced wood, with a magical core, but ours, crafted by Hephaestus and Hecate, were both magical and practical. Made from twisted strands of celestial bronze, stygian iron, silver, and imperial gold, they had the power of all the various spells Hecate's students would know programmed in, plus they were sharp enough at one end to be useful as a stabbing weapon and with the addition of the silver could effectively end the life of a werewolf. Each had a wooden part as well designed to match our strengths, Percy's was a willow for its proximity to water, mine was a Rhododendron for its beauty. I never asked Annabeth what a "wise" wood was, but I'm sure the gods had fashioned hers from it. "Jennifer's" was probably just a stick. What did she need a wand for? In any event, we could program more spells in simply by reading the instructions to the spell while holding the wand as it acted like a magical recording device for spell purposes.

There was a list of about 50 basic spells we were to know by the time we arrived, but the wands already knew them, so all we had to do was learn the name and what it did, then remember to point the wand as we said it, either aloud or to ourselves as it turned out. Fortunately the list was in both Greek and Latin or a bunch of ADHD brats like us would have never gotten it. After lunch we took an hour to go outside and practice some. Frank, Percy, and Jason could cast just about anything with devastating effect. Percy tried a disarming spell on bolder and it split in half. All of us though were more powerful than we probably should be and Chiron cautioned us to learn to control this with practice as we traveled to England. Hazel, perhaps because of her learning from Hecate how to control the mist, had the best control over her spells. She could turn on a light that looked like a lightning bug, or a beam so brilliant it was blinding.

Every time travel was mentioned someone would ask if we knew how we were to get there. All that was know was that Poseidon was providing it, and Chiron had no clue beyond that. Some of us didn't want to fly, others didnt' want to travel by sea horse or shark or whatever other sea creature might come forth, but in the end we were stuck with it, what ever "it" was.

Most of the afternoon was spent on our cover. In the past, whatever the mist provided was enough, we were just high school aged kids wandering around, usually near disasters. On this quest though we would be blending in with a group of people also using the mist, so we were given a back story to explain our being there and our abilities. We were students at the Mather-Knap School of Wizardry in Danvers, Massachusetts and were part of a newly founded academic exchange program. Our school was smaller than Hogwarts, and not as well known in the wizarding world. In fact, only recently had the leaders of the major European schools learned of its existence. The headmaster at Hogwarts, a guy named "Dumbledore" had invited us to learn while our school was being rebuilt following a flood that occurred under mysterious circumstances during the freak storm on the east coast a couple of years ago. Each of us had a dossier prepared, and in each our godly parent had been replaced in our history with a witch or wizard. We were all considered "half bloods" or "mud bloods" in the on going race war that was occurring in British wizardry, which seemed silly to all of us. Since one parent was to be a witch or wizard, the other parent was our actual parent, a "muggle" or person who could not use magic. In addition there was a lengthy list of persons who could be made aware of our actual heritage at our discretion. This included Harry Potter and many of his friends, something called "the Order" and Dumbledore and his professors.

Just before we would have broken up for the day anyway, and by now we were all tired of planning since usually our plan was "go in, create chaos, kill the monster, eat breakfast", one of the folks from the Hermes' cabin came in with a note for Chiron.

"Leo, it seems your dragon has corralled several of the first year campers onto the roof of the Athena cabin and is refusing to let them down. Could you assist?" Chiron asked with a smirk.

"Ugh! Festus!" Leo shouted as he stood to go.

"Before you leave, I urge you to finish your reading as you travel to England. You will be the first demi gods north of Hadrian's wall in over a thousand years. You can expect constant monster attacks when you are not in an area magically protected, and the monsters there are different than those here. We touched on this earlier, one of your allies is a werewolf, as is one of your enemies. I urge you to think first and kill second, but by all means stay safe. We look forward to seeing you at winter break."

Outside we all followed Leo, giggling at Festus and the fun he was having.

"Leo, are you taking Festus to England?" someone asked. "Can you get him past security at the airport?"

"Sure, I'll just put him in the overhead compartment." He replied as we reached the Athena cabin. Sure enough, a dozen or so first years were on the roof and Festus, acting much like a beagle with too much caffeine, was running around the cabin doing his squeaky bark every time one tried to get down.

Festus stopped when Leo arrived and looked at him grinning.

"Okay big guy, its time for you to take a nap, you need to rest those circuits" Leo said as he took a saddle and what appeared to be a brief case from the back of Festus. He then opened a panel at the base of Festus's neck, flipped a switch, and Festus's eyes closed and he began to, was that snoring?

That Festus snored was less surprising that him beginning to fold down and compress. In just a second or two, Festus was the size of a brief case as well, and Leo picked up both.

"When did he learn that?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, he's always known how, but after our first quest I was never able to get it to work right again. Calyp... I mean, uh, Jennifer is really good at understanding negative space and non euclidian geometry and helped me get him fixed up. Wait until you see our TARDIS."

"Your what?"

"TARDIS. Well, it doesn't actually time travel, so I guess its really just an ARDIS. Didn't you ever watch Dr. Who?"

"That British sci fi show? No, I've heard of it but,,"

"Well the TARDIS is how he travels and where he lives. It looks like an old phone booth on the outside, but inside is huge. With, uh, Jennifer's help, I've built the 'LEODIS', here, I'll show you."

Leo leaned the brief case against a pillar on the nearest end of the Poseidon house that Percy lived in, flipped the handle a couple times and it expanded up and out until it appeared to be a door.

"Right now its programmed for just myself and Cal, uh, Jennifer, but we'll get you all programmed in. I figured we could use it as the quarters for the American House at Hogwarts. Honey would you do the honors?"

As Calypso stepped forward and turned the knob, Annabeth said "I found a couple places on the blue prints we could take over though, if we need more room. One is called 'The Room of Requirement' and the other 'The Chamber of Secrets' and both are really big, as big as we need them to be and"

Annabeth lost her train of thought as she entered along with the rest of us. What lay before us was a huge entry foyer, and then a gigantic ball room. All the rooms had cherry and mahogany paneling, and not the kind you get at a hardware store. The floors were marble inlaid with scenes from Greek mythological history, and the ballroom floor was a world map that depicted the Argo II on its path across oceans from San Francisco to Athens and back to Long Island. Staircases spiraled along each wall of the ballroom and there were hallways left and right.

"Feel free to look around, make yourselves at home. Any friend of Leo's is welcome here." Calypso said.

We wandered for what seemed like most of an hour. There were at least 15 bedrooms, each one a suite with a bath, dressing room, sitting room, library and walk in closet. Calypso had installed a gigantic library with thousands of scrolls and books beginning thousands of years ago and up to today's best sellers and magazines. She explained that after meeting Leo she had cut a deal with the Amazons. Leo had a workshop larger and better stocked than Bunker 9, and just off from it was stables for horses, pegasi, unicorns, whatever. There was a kitchen if anyone felt like cooking, but that wasn't necessary as the dining room was could seat a few hundred and the plates and glasses filled constantly with whatever one would like. Leo explained that the kitchen was there so that Jennifer as he insisted on calling her, could occasionally make a stew that he proclaimed as the best he had ever eaten.

I realized that we were all alone, and that all of us knew who Jennifer was. It was time to broach the subject.

"Leo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure pageant queen, whatever you like"

"Uh. Thanks. Well, since Gaea, uh, have you had memory problems?"

"No, why?"

"Well, its just that you told everyone on the Argo about your love for Calypso, Hazel even drew a picture for you and everyone saw it. Why do you insist on calling Calypso 'Jennifer'? Is there something I'm missing?"

Calypso smiled. "You drew the picture Hazel? It was one of the few things that survived the destruction of the Argo II, and only because Leo saved it by secreting it in Festus. You are a talented artist Hazel. However, you didn't capture my true likeness as if you had all that saw your drawing would be blinded, go insane and probably die. This is why it was decided, by the pantheon of gods, that whenever one of us walks among the mortals for any length of time, our identities must be kept secret. Leo meant no disrespect to your trust or friendship, any of yours," she said, looking around at the party, "but I must insist on your keeping what you know to yourself if you would. Else wise I must leave and find a home on Olympus. That would be a prison for me after such a long time away from the company of other people."

"Wait, so you're a diety?" Frank asked.

"Daughter of the Titan Atlas, who I believe Annabeth has met if Leo's stories are to be believed." She smiled. "As a child of a Titan I fall into the pantheon just below the major gods, who of course were also born from the parents of the Titans. I'm like Zeus, Poseidon's and Hades niece from the side of the family that doesn't get invited to reunions."

"Of course your secret is safe with us, we're honored to have you join us, or uh, us to join you, but, uh do we need to kneel? Do you really need a wand?" Hazel giggled.

"Let's dispense with the kneeling and all that. It would be difficult to, uh, what do you call it? Maintain a cover? And no, I don't need a wand. Or a sword. I can kill with a thought." Calypso said without a bit of emotion.

Percy's eyes got wide. "Really?"

"Probably, I don't know, I've never tried it." Calypso giggled. "So, you like the house? Its larger than I've been living in, but I hope to have a lot of guests. We can always make it smaller, but I hope you will use it as a, what was it Leo?"

"TARDIS"

"Yes, a Tardis. We can put it anywhere we like inside this school, Hogwarts, and no magic can breach the door."

"Sounds great. Hey, while everyone important is here, may I say something?" Percy asked. We all looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I made the God's promise to free you, and then never checked to make sure they did. Its my fault you were on that island the last two years, and I hope you will forgive me." Percy said, his voice full of humility and shame.

"Percy, I was disappointed in you but it all happened for a reason. I was not told of the gods promise so for all I know I could have left anytime since then, but I was there to meet Leo and assist with his and your quest to defeat Gaea. That is what the Fates prescribed. If I had not been there, Leo would have never been able to leave the island himself. Two years on Ogygia is like a few moments anywhere else, and thousands of years of captivity was to punish me for who my father was, and that has taught me a great deal of forgiveness. So, though your slight was unintentional, and I know you cannot force the gods to keep a promise, for whatever relief it might bring you, you are forgiven. I bless you now as I did before, and now bless the union of you and Miss Chase. I hope you will consider naming your daughter 'Calypso'."

Percy had a tear in his eye as Calypso spoke, until her last words, when he looked at Annabeth and both of their jaws hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione

It was usually Harry that had the weird dreams. He would dream of Voldemort and long halls of glass globes, Ron would dream of winning the Quidditch World Cup. My dreams were of books and toothpaste, books I wanted to read and toothpaste because... well, my parents were dentists. I would never really know why I dreamed about toothpaste.

Tonight I dreamed of being in a large open field on a bright summer day. There was a big river behind me, a mile or so in the distance, and on its far banks a small town. Nearer, at the top of a hill no more than one hundred feet away was an ancient oak tree and under a gathering of people. Four of the women were older, but all were beautiful. One though shown like the sun, everything about her was perfect and feminine. Seated in an arc around them was a likewise beautiful girl, she seemed vaguely familiar, three other girls who were in their own right stunning, and an older man. All except the man and one girl were dressed in flowing white gowns with gold belts, arm bands and earrings. The girl that was different also wore white and gold embellishments, but also had a long purple robe or cape laying over it. All the women, the man and one of the teen girls just glowed with radiance. No matter, the man seemed out of place. He was wearing workman's cloths, was covered in soot and appeared to have smoke coming from his beard and hair as if it were smoldering with fire. I realized I was wearing my school robes and felt out of place as well.

"Oh good!" One of the women spoke. "Our last guest is here. Ladies this is Hermione!" she announced, before adding "Hephaestus, you may go now."

"What? I can't have tea with my son's girlfriend? I suppose I will just have to meet you later Miss Jennifer. Oh, and Miss Chase, I took the liberty of working on that sword of yours, but as it turns out Nico's father has found your knife, and this thing." He said giving the girl what appeared to be a laptop case with a large blue triangle on it. "Oh, and Reyna, Hazel, since you like fighting on horseback so much I sharpened up these cavalry swords I gave under this tree 150 or so years ago to some guys Athena wants to talk to you about. I added silver, celestial bronze and that imperial gold Reyna likes so much, so you're ready for everything too." The smoldering man said as he handed weapons to the girls."

"Oh! You found my knife!" Thank you!" She shouted as she swung first the knife and then the sword around like a maniac, albeit a maniac skilled with sharp instruments.

"Uh, actually Hades went through hell to find them. Said it was the least he could do for you and Jackson looking after Nico. He sent this too." the smoldering man said as he handed her the laptop case. I thought she would pass out when he gave her this. "The sword I balanced," he continued, "straightened, and plated with celestial bronze, imperial gold and silver. Oh, and all of them got stygian iron just to be safe. Then I sharpened it and re-balanced it and I worked the other two for Reyna and Hazel just the same. If you cut something with it, it will bleed."

"Yes yes Hephaestus, we're all sure you did your usual excellent job, now please let us have some time for the girls." One of the women said.

"Ladies" He said as he gave us all a slight wave before fading out.

"So, where were we?" The previous woman asked.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh! Right! Hermione!"

"You mean Helen and Menelaus's daughter?"

"Oh heavens no, Hermione Grainger of the London Graingers. She attends Hecate's school with our girls."

"No, I go to Hogwarts... who are you people?"

"Same thing, and as to who we are, I am Athena, commonly known as the Goddess of Wisdom, this crazed muse with blades is my daughter, Annabeth. This is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty and Love, and her lovely daughter, Piper. And finally this is Bellona, she is the Roman Goddess of war and diplomacy and her daughter Reyna.."

"Wait, I thought Mars was the Roman god of war." I said.

"Romans like war." Bellona smiled.

"Oh mother! That's not true!" Reyna exclaimed, before turning to look at me and adding "We're just very, very good at it."

"Finally" Athena spoke "this is Hazel and Jennifer. Their godly parents are male and won't be joining us today."

"But where am I? Is this real or a dream?"

"Well to answer your first question, that town is Savannah, Tennessee in the United States, and this is..."

"Shiloh" I answered.

"Oh very good Hermione! None of our girls guessed it!"

"What is Shiloh?" Piper asked.

"Its a battle field from the American Civil War, we learned about it in history of magic. The union army was led by two powerful wizards, Sherman and Grant, and the southern army had just the one really strong wizard, Johnston. Sherman and Grant had broken the southern army at Donelson, up the river near the Kentucky border and drove them south. They took Nashville and Murfreesboro before coming here. They planned to march into Corinth, Mississippi from here and cut the south in half, but were over confident and did not deploy any defenses around their camp or even protective charms. Johnston moved his troops under a powerful concealing charm and surprised the unprepared Union Army, almost driving them back into the river, however Johnston was killed and the south was left without a wizard in command, and the few witches and wizards in the confederate army were no match for Grant and Sherman. The next day Union reinforcements helped Sherman push back the confederates and win the battle, but his army was too weak to continue to press and the invasion of the Tennessee River Valley stalled. Is this the tree?" I asked, referring to the oak we were under.

"Indeed it is Hermione. It was here that after the first day's loss Grant comforted his friend Sherman when he hinted at resignation by ordering him instead to "lick 'em tomorrow." Bellona said.

"Now, can any of our girls guess why we brought you here for tea today?" Aphrodite asked.

No one spoke.

"Herminone, is there anything else special about the Battle of Shiloh, other than in your wonderful retelling of the facts?" Bellona asked.

"Well, as I understand it, more soldiers were killed, north and south, than had died in all the other wars America had been in to that time combined. It foretold what would happen over the next several years as both sides committed to the complete destruction of the other army. When news of the numbers were reported it shocked the world, and all because Sherman got over confident."

"Well put. I do wish my daughter were as studious as you." Athena said as Annabeth cringed.

"So the point of bringing you here" Bellona said again, "is?"

"To remind us to not get cocky?" Hazel replied.

"Exactly. You have recently won a great victory over the worst foe imaginable, but you must not rest on your laurels. There are things before you on this quest that can and will kill you if given an opportunity. Your worst enemy is your over confidence. Oh, and don't let your men get over confident either. It is our duty as women to keep the grounded as your generation says." Athena spoke, and all absorbed her wisdom. She stressed the word "grounded" and stared at her daughter as she did, though I doubt if anyone other than myself and her daughter noticed.

There was a long silence and I finally asked again, "So, is this real or a dream?"

"Why not both dear?" said Aphrodite. "When you wake you will remember everything, or most everything. In the mean time, lets chat. Your going to be spending quite a bit of time with our daughters this year, and perhaps next, so we thought it would be a good idea to meet before they left. We won't be able to see them except under unusual circumstances while at school you see."

Athena served me tea and we talked about everything and nothing. Athena and Aphrodite gave us advice on everything from boys to selecting the right college. Bellona was by far the most down to earth and even sarcastic at times. Annabeth was swearing she would get Jennifer back for convincing her boyfriend that Annabeth was pregnant and Jennifer just laughed on and on about it like she hadn't had any fun in a hundred years.

"Like I can grow a baby from my brain like you mother! Geez! And she just left him hanging there, now I can't convince him otherwise!

The girls asked me about Hogwarts but seemed to be interested in different things. Annabeth mostly wanted to know about the building itself, while Piper wanted to know about the social life there. Hazel was sort of creepy, asking if there were ghosts or if a lot of people had died there. Reyna and Jennifer wanted to know about classes and studying. I explained what I could about the classes and professors, and pointed out that most studying was done in the house commons rooms, which were noisy or the library, which was also noisy. Truthfully there were no good places to study where a group could work by themselves or together undisturbed."

"Oh! I can have Leo fix that!" Jennifer said, and all the other girls agreed.

The goddesses all asked about school supplies and when I told them about Diagon Ally they announced that they would have Hades establish an account for each at Gringotts. Athena also mentioned that she had discussed Hazel's situation with Zeus and Hades and it was ruled that her findings would not longer be cursed so long as it was for necessities for her or her allies. Piper and Jennifer became fascinated with House colors and robes and decided that they simply must make some as they traveled.

Like I said, it was a weird dream. I was just starting to get to know the girls when I woke.

Mrs Weasley was calling us down to breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy

The girls all complained about having not slept well due to a weird dream, and after some discussion over breakfast it was decided that they had all shared the same one. The guys? We all slept great. Leo was in particularly rare form this morning, cutting up, demanding tofu tacos for breakfast, the usual Leo stuff. Frank was stoic Frank. He was becoming the perfect Roman Praetor everyday. I wondered how both he and Renya could go on the quest, but he told me that like Camp Half Blood, the students of Camp Jupiter often left for real world schools. Counselors stayed with the year round campers there, like at Half Blood, it just so happened there were a lot more of them. Like the whole army had been given up to wolves when they were young. In any event, the gods had ordered it so they had no choice. If there was one thing the Romans were good at it was following orders.

After breakfast we decided to meet at the dock. Since my father was providing transportation, we assumed it would have something to do with water so the dock made sense. As we were going for a year we all packed heavy. I had my entire backpack full of cloths, gear and things that kill and thought I was too heavy given that my sword Riptide was in my pocket already and was probably the only killing instrument I would need. I also had a Savemart bag filled with my paperwork for Hogwarts and my wand. As it turned out, I packed the lightest. Most of the guys hauled a steamer trunk and a pack, while the girls had several trunks each.

"I hope however we travel there is room for everything." Hazel said to no one in particular.

"Why don't you go ahead and put it all in the Leodis?" Calypso asked and since this made such good sense, after Leo explaining that through the use of negative space it wouldn't add anything to the weight. "Festus weighs in right at 50 tons but in brief case form just a couple of pounds are in this dimension."

"Doesn't he need to get out and run?" Piper asked.

"Oh he does, its just he is tethered in this dimension. In the area of negative space, he had an entire barn, fields and forest to hang out in." Calypso answered.

"I told you she knows all about this stuff, I just build what she tells me to, well me and her air servants." Leo smiled.

We waited on the pier for just a few minutes and this gave us time to stow everything, when on the horizon a cruise ship appeared, and as it came close I knew it was Luke's old ship, the Andromeda. Apparently dad had fished it up from where we had blown it up and had his cyclops fix it. As it approached it was clearly in great shape and spotless. The paint of the aft showed that it had a new name, "Argo III". It parked itself about a hundred yards out and a smaller boat was lowered and came to the pier. Dad was of course helming it.

"Welcome aboard!" Poseidon said while everyone knelt. "Oh get up! I only have a few moments."

"Hey dad" I said as I helped the girls into the launch.

"Hey son, Annabeth you're looking well, ladies welcome, gentlemen come on I must leave soon." He replied as we each go in.

Soon we were at the Argo III and Poseidon showed on a map pinned to the wall where our state rooms were. He asked Hazel, as our quest leader, to get everyone situated, then he asked me to join him on the bridge. The ship was already moving.

"It runs completely by itself. You have a a few wind servants to clean and such, and they can pilot the ship as well. Of course you're welcome to, I had your brother and his friends lay out the bridge controls like on the Argo II. Your friend Leo was quite clever with that, but as it is in seven days you will arrive at port on the River Thames, just in time to shop for school and the next day catch the train. Your travels should be safe and monster free, I have sent warnings to leave this ship alone to all the denizens of the North Atlantic.

"When did you see the bridge on the Argo II?" I asked.

"Even with split personalities I made it a point to track your progress. You were on and over my oceans after all." He smiled.

The bridge was much like one would expect on a cruise ship, but the helm was dominated by several Archimedes spheres and a Playstation controller here and there.

"So, can you tell me what is really going on?"

"What do you mean Percy?"

"The gods have never helped us on a quest this much before, last time I knew, Hecate wasn't in good graces as she may have given her loyalty to Kronos along with some other minor deities in the first war, although she helped a lot in the second, and being body guards, well, isn't that a bit simple compared to hiking through Tartaurus or fighting Gaea?"

"I should have know you would figure something was afoot. You truly are my smartest child. And you're right. The quest itself shouldn't be difficult, but it is of the gravest importance. What Calypso was saying about faith and proof? That's the challenge here. For thousands of years Hecate has been, through her followers, training magicians, which are called witches and wizards. Most are good, some are bad, both were useful from time to time to effect outcomes when the gods could not directly intervene, and the group is strengthened by the struggle between them. The rest of us have generally ignored her and her students but a situation has arisen, thanks to her indulgences with her followers, that threatens, well, existence. "

"So we are going to make sure good wins? How will we know who that is?"

"No, we couldn't care less who wins except for one problem. The leader of the dark side is a wizard named Voldemort. For hundreds of years the magic community has been hidden within the regular world. Any time magic was noticed by a non magic person, the mist corrected it. This leader, Voldemort, intends to change that. He wants the magic community to rule over the muggles as they are called, and you can see the problem with that."

"Proof would replace belief."

"Exactly. The effect could be cataclysmic. That is why Zeus is sending all of you when the weakest one could do the job and why he has approved all the assistance. Now, remember, you and your team must blend in too. You must not provide proof to the magic users even at least initially, but certainly not to the muggles. Some must know of course, the headmaster, the boy you're protecting and his immediate friends that assist you will figure out something is different about you and the other heros, but other than the headmaster and those few, try to avoid confirmation with the rest of the magicians at first. The children who you will be staying with and protecting will also be the ones ultimately to fight the leaders of the dark side. You must train them in our arts to give them the edge they need with the time comes. Your adversaries only know skill with magic and that will be their weakness in the coming fight. They use magic solely and fight as a mob of individuals. You must make sure the protected one and his friends have an understanding of combat skills, strategy and tactics."

"Finally, know this. As you said in the first of the last two wars Hecate gave her loyalty to Kronos. As I recall someone forced a promise from my brother and the rest of the Olympians to pardon these and the other minor deities, hmmmm, I just can't recall who that was, can you Percy?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess that was me."

"It was well intended, and although as a result we can't punish Hecate, at the end of this quest there will be a reckoning. Her assistance in your last quest, and the loyalty it showed, is noted. Accounts will be balanced and paid. Some duties will be taken from some deities and given to others more trustworthy. Right now, you and your colleagues are in the good graces of Olympia and our Roman facets as well. Keep it that way, ensure that mortals keep faith, not proof. By the way, speaking of proof, I understand your fellow heros have already figured out Calypso's identity? That was sooner than even I had imagined."

"Got it. Kill evil, be discrete, teach the kids to fight like us and most importantly don't allow proof of the gods to become knowledge. Think you could take an requisition for gear to Tyson for me? As to Calypso, yeah it didn't help that Piper or Hazel, one of them, had draw a picture of her for Leo from his descriptions even before he rescued her, but we should be able to limit it to just us."

"And don't get cocky. There are things there that can kill you. You are not immortal so do not let your guard down. I am not Apollo, but I see you being in grave danger from your own over confidence. You will be the first demigods there in a thousand years and the monsters will be out in force to take you out. As to the gear, just message Tyson through the mist. I will make sure the forges create whatever you think you need. Oh, and since many of your new enemies will be mortals I had Riptide tweaked to handle mortal threats. Watch out for the dragon." He said, then disappeared.

The ship was already out of the harbor and onto the open sea when Leo opened the door with a grin.

"This place is awesome!" He shouted when he saw the control panel.

"Yeah, Poseidon says we can run it ourselves, but if we just leave it alone we get there just in time."

"You know I have to be here! I can just watch it all and make sure its working right!"

"Fine by me. You might check with Hazel though, she's in charge. Oh, and Calypso. She's in charge too." I grinned.

There was a long silence between us, which I finally broke.

"I happy for you Leo, and thanks for keeping my promise."

"Man it wasn't your promise, it was mine. I love the girl. when I was on the island with her, you and Annabeth were on your hike through the underworld then, I, well I just fell for her. I knew I had to come back after the war was over and rescue her. That was when I started working on, you know, the plan. I love her Percy, more than life, more than anything."

"I know, and she loves you. And she should. You are the bravest person I have ever known."

"Says the guy who hiked the underworld. Three or four times." He grinned.

"Which is weak compared to the guy who gave his life to save everyone else's with only a cockamamie plan to be revived. Either way, I hope there's no hard feelings left."

"None man. We both have great girlfriends. And real bravery is getting Annabeth pregnant before you finished high school. Athena is going to kill you! What were you thinking?" He laughed.

"She's not pregnant!" I shouted as Leo burst out laughing.

Even though Annabeth and I had already talked about it, I needed to talk again. I left Leo on the bridge and began to explore the ship. I followed the maps on the walls until I thought I was about where Poseidon had pointed and fortunately ran into Piper in the hall.

"Hey, have you seen Annabeth?"

"Yeah, we're in Calypso's cabin talking about uniforms. Its right here." She said as she opened a door.

Like most cruise ships the cabins were small. Ours were the largest on the ship but that was setting the bar low. It was like comparing a pop up camper with a pup tent. Either one is cramped. Of course, thanks to Leo and Calypso's generosity and hospitality that didn't matter. No one was in the cabin Piper and I entered. Instead, everyone one was in the Leodis as Leo called it. Piper led the way and soon we were in a long room near the library with a conference table. Annabeth jumped up as I entered.

"Don't you love the study room Leo made for us?" She exclaimed.

"Well, uh, yeah. Its really nice. When did he..."

"Oh, it kind of makes itself." Calypso explained. "Once you bring negative and parallel space into account in your architecture, the wind servants just do the rest. It only takes a few minutes."

"Oh. See I had this image of Leo staying up all night and framing it in, then finishing and furnishing it, then getting it to fold down."

"I think we both know it doesn't work like that. This is more magic than engineering I'm afraid."

"So Percy! You have to see the designs for our school uniforms!" Annabeth said.

"Uh, uniforms?"

"Yes, apparently Hogwarts has everyone in wizard robes. I saw a picture in one of the portfolios. Eeeuuukkkkk!" Piper said.

"And I said, 'well go ahead and design uniforms for our school and we'll wear them instead. My first command decision!" Hazel smiled.

"So this is what we're thinking" Calypso said as she held up a drawing pad with a drawing that was clearly supposed to look like Jason and Piper. Jason was wearing black jeans, a white tee shirt, aviator mirrored glasses and what appeared to be a bombardier jacket. Piper on the other hand was wearing what appeared to be a naughty school girl outfit, a short mini skirt like a kilt about as wide as a band aid, a white button down tied off in the front like a halter with a red cropped sweater over it. Thigh high white stockings and 4 inch high red spiked heels completed the ensemble. Of course both were carrying swords and wands.

"What do ya think?" Calypso asked.

"Uh... isn't that kind of revealing?" I suggested, which caused them all to break out laughing.

"We have a winner!" Hazel declared, Annabeth! You were right!

"Right?" I asked.

"We had a bet as to which boyfriend would be the first to balk at our uniform. Show him the real one now Rachel"

Rachel held up another drawing, but in this one the uniform Piper was wearing was more conservative. The skirt went almost to her knees, the button down was tucked in and the sweater was... well a cardigan sweater with a crest on it. Renya and Hazel would wear purple cardigans, the rest of the girls more of a burnt umber color since they had decided orange just wouldn't do. The shoes were cross trainer type gym shoes and the outfit was completed with a tie that was purple with tiny orange stripes. The size of the stripes meant nothing except that the girls preferred purple to orange.

The guys uniform was much the same, but the jacket had been replaced with a sports coat and the black jeans with khakis but with the same tie as the girls. I pointed out that I personally preferred the bombardier jacket and there was some movement towards doing both, the jacket for outdoors, where the girls would have them too, and the sports coat for indoors. Oh well, I'd let them figure it out.

"Well nice, you have this under control. Hazel do you need me to do anything?"

"Uh, no. Wait, do you think you should be doing something?"

"No, Leo is on the bridge, probably rewiring it. I don't know where Frank and Jason are."

"Oh, they were going to shoot skeet off the back deck. There's a range there. Good idea, why don't you get some practice in with your wand?" Hazel asked.

"I think I will. Annabeth could we talk for a moment?"

"Not that wand Percy." Piper said.

"Oh my gods Piper! You cut that out!" Annabeth shouted as she grabbed my hand and led me from the room, her catty little friends giggling at us all the way.

Annabeth led me to the suite she had chosen and put her things in, led me in and shut the door.

"What?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"Whuuu, uh..."

"Percy, did you intentionally let my friends laugh about us when you had nothing to say to me at all?

"Wha,, no! I, well, I just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"You know, what Calypso sai"

Before I could finish Annabeth was rolling her eyes and stamped her foot once.

"Look I know you're ADHD and all that, but did you totally sleep through biology?"

"No."

"Okay, did you take it at one of those fundamentalist schools that teach that babies are a creation of God and sex causes earthquakes?"

"What? No, of course not..."

"Well, do you think maybe, just maybe you're leaving out a step in the 'Is she or isn't she pregnant conundrum'?"

"What do you mean?"

"The part where we sleep together dummy."

By now her arms were crossed and I could have swore I saw steam coming from her ears.

"Well we have slept together, I mean, you know, slept."

"Yes I remember us giving each other our virginity that first night in Tartaurus, the beach of broken glass really cut my butt up, but it was totally worth it." She continued to fume.

"Well okay, but, like, your mom and dad, well, they didn't and.."

"Thats because Athena doesn't have kids that way! Here, maybe you never noticed." Annabeth lifted her shirt up until I thought her breasts were about to spring free.

"Uh, no, I've noticed those, believe me, I've noticed."

"Look down seaweed brain!"

"At what?" I asked, she had the most beautiful abs... pronounced but not so ripped as to look masculine.

"My belly button"

I looked again. Then again.

"You don't have a belly button."

"That's right, because my mother doesn't give birth that way. She's a goddess. I'm not. When we have kids it will be the old fashioned way. Sorry to disappoint but you're going to have sex with me. Now, we haven't talked about this, I never saw the need to, but since its out there, yes I would, but I'm the goddess of wisdom's daughter and it wouldn't be wise for a teenager with a boyfriend who regularly fights Titans, Giants and monsters to have kids, or sex. I'm just not there yet, I mean, I'm there as far as loving you, that will never change, but I'm not there personal growth wise. Someday I will be, when things are more normal and we're in college at Jupiter, and,,, well, I love you, you know that. We're doomed to be together. I want to have your children with you and I love you and..."

She sat down on the bed crying.

Well, when I screw up something emotional I do it right.

"I'm sorry. Its just Calypso, well, I thought maybe she could see the future or something, I don't know what powers she has. And if you were pregnant, well, I would be the happiest guy in the world. But I already am, because we're together. We made an oath to never be apart again. Not after Rome, but at the bottom of the lagoon when we kissed, what, three years ago? I'm never breaking that oath."

Annabeth pushed me back onto the bed and lay above me.

"Calypso was just fucking with you, you know that right? When I get pregnant, you'll know, because you'll be there. Got it?" She asked as she kissed me, a nice long one.

As our lips parted she added, "And, uh, you know I would if you asked, right, I mean, I don't think its wise but"

This time it was my turn to cut her off with a kiss.

"So you would if I asked?"

"Yes"

"Really? Because that would look really hot on you,"

"What?"

"The uniform design, you would wear it if I asked?"

"Seaweed brain!" she said as she hit me with a pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy

Unfortunately our time was cut short. Had we stayed together all morning, as I suspect we both wanted, our catty little friends would have never let us hear the end of it. I remembered years before though that Annabeth had a belly button. She had showed me the first time I asked about how she was born. Mist. The mist created it for her to show, and we were not together then. After explaining this, Annabeth returned to the council of manipulative girls and I went out on the deck to shoot skeet.

The Argo III, like many cruise ships had a skeet range on the back deck. We had no shotguns, but we had wands, and that was almost as much fun. Frank turned the machine on and in seconds two skeet leap out across the water. Jason said "Stupify" twice as he blasted them to bits.

"You try it Percy. The trick is not using full strength, try to ease up a bit."

"Does it matter what spell ya use?"

"Doesn't seem to, any of them will break a clay pigeon." Frank advised.

"Well all right" I said as I got my wand ready, "Pull!"

"Stupify" I thought to myself twice as I aimed at them. The first hit and blew it and a 20 foot circle of ocean two or three feet deep into the air. The second missed all together and blew a hole in the ocean like the depth charges in a war movie. Frank and Jason were both soaked.

"Percy, you might want to choke down a bit" Frank said with a laugh.

We spent the morning practicing then had lunch with Leo and the girls. It turned out that Leo had been busy in the kitchen cooking up seafood, steaks, veggies and of course his famous tofu tacos and served it all up in the dining hall at the captain's table. Well, the wind spirits did the actual serving, but still, the effort was there.

"So if you were in the kitchen who was minding the bridge?" Hazel asked.

"No one, it runs itself. Its put together better that the bridge on the Argo II, but of course I didn't have an unlimited supply of high end industrial electronics and Archimedes spheres."

After lunch we were about to start shooting again, as much out of boredom anything when the girls came up on deck. It was a beautiful day and it was decided we would lounge around the large pool that was just in front of the helicopter pad. The wind servants brought drinks, and it was perhaps the most relaxed we had all been in years. No monsters, nothing to worry about. Of course Hazel decided this would be a good time to announce her schedule for wand training and reading over the dossiers we had been provided. She pretty much took our mornings and afternoons from us, but it was probably the right thing to do. If I tried to use my wand to turn on a street light I would probably explode a car parked underneath it.

At night everyone slept in the Tardis. I tried but found that as long as I was near the ocean I slept better on the bow of the ship. This worked out well until the forth day when I woke up and the old man was standing there.

We had let our guard down. I expected no monsters, it being the sea and generally we were traveling under Poseidon's protection. That was dumb. Dumb, dumb, dumb. Riptide was in the pocket of my shirt, but my shirt was hanging just out of reach over a nearby rail. My wand was laying around somewhere, probably with my shirt. I had to use Annabeth's strategy of talking when unable to fight. I sucked at talking.

"Who are you?" I shouted, hoping to get someone's attention.

"No need for alarm. I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, at your service" he said slowly, pronouncing each of his names with great care as though it were important for me to remember them all.

"How... Oh, you're the headmaster at Hogwarts, of course. How did you get here?" I asked.

"Apparating. It is like your friend Nico's shadow travel, but without the life draining side effects. I will be glad to make sure you and your friends receive instruction on the subject. You must be Percy Jackson. Nico described you well."

"You've met Nico then?"

"Indeed, I was unaware of his arrival until he had dispatched two dementors that were attacking Harry and his step brother. A full hearing was held at the ministry regarding it and I suggested that rather than Harry using magic underage, it was the work of someone with access to source magic. After the hearing I tracked your friend down and he told me that Hecate had sent him and that you and your friends were on your way. As we speak he and his partner Will Solace are in the park across the street from where young Harry is staying, guarding him and his friends. It was I who requested your aid. Are your friends awake? May we talk with them?"

It was about 7:30 in the morning, which meant that Hazel would have everyone awake and at breakfast any moment and that meant that Annabeth would be coming to wake me any minute. "Sure, let me grab my shirt. I've found I sleep better out here than in the room, right this way" I said as I turned to go to the state room that the Tardis, or "Leodis" as we had taken to calling it was.

"I confess" Dumbledore said as I opened the wooden door to the Leodis, "that I expected you to be even more alarmed by my presence."

"Why is that?" I asked as we entered the grand ball room and he looked around.

"Well, for most young people who have spent a life around muggles, the sudden arrival of a man in wizard robes who is in his hundred and twenties, with a long white beard and a pill box hat, can be something of a startle." He smiled.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, in truth, the first headmaster of a school I ever met turned out to be a centaur, and a few others since then have tried to kill me. So it takes a lot to shock me. Especially after the last couple of years. We should find everyone in the dining room. Have you had breakfast?" I asked as I opened the door leading in. The dining hall seats about a hundred and has the flying buttress design of an old cathedral, according to Annabeth, I had no idea what that means, with gigantic stone fireplaces at each end. As expected everyone was there, all but Hazel still in pajamas. Annabeth jumped up to greet me with a morning hug, then saw Dumbledore and thought better of it.

"Most impressive" he said as he eyed the room.

"You must be Professor Dumbledore" Hazel said, "Welcome."

"Thank you. I suspect, from what I've been told, that you are Hazel LeVesque, and this must be Frank Zhang. A pleasure to meet you both. Ah, and lets see, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, I hope I am pronouncing that right, and Annabeth Chase, Jennifer Oceans... and that means you are... I have no idea who you are" He said to Rachel.

"Rachel Dare. I'm a late entry I think. Our, uh, sponsors are saving me from a year of finishing school."

"Ah of course. The oracle. Actually you were requested as much as any of your friends were. You see, part of the problem we have is based around a prophecy."

"Professor," Hazel asked, "We only have an overview of the mission. Protect one who is marked for death, and heal one who should not die so young. We are commanded by the gods to train some of your students in our arts, while we learn yours and, well this part is our idea, integrate the two styles into one combat system. Can you give us some details? We know about Voldemort and the wizard wars from our briefings, and who you, Harry and his friends are, but that is about it."

"Perhaps I can help some, although I'm sure your information is most thorough. Frankly I am here today as I prefer to meet all new students the summer before their arrival. Most come from magical families so that does not take long, but some from non magical families and those can take some explanation. Your situation is unique of course. In my prayer I suggested your cover story, I hope it is to your liking. At present there are several schools of wizardry in North America, but they studiously avoid being anywhere named Salem. Danvers being the current name of the original American Salem, I can assure you there is no school of wizardry there, and certainly not one named after the two people who led the Salem Witch Trials" He smiled. "Your school is a complete work of fiction."

"We have designed uniforms for Mather-Knap" Jennifer said.

"Excellent. You should have young Mr Solace compose a school song for you as well. He is currently busking in a small park while he and Nico keep watch, and earns several pounds a day strumming his guitar and singing about how grandma puts on her armor. The more background you can give it, the more real it will seem, and the more you will fit in. Last year we had students from two other European schools with us for the Tri Wizard Tournament, so our students are used to having students from other schools, but there is no tournament this year, although we may arrange a few competitions. The students last year brought their own housing"

"So did we" Leo interrupted. Jennifer kicked him under the table playfully as a result.

"I see, and as I said, most impressive. But I'm not sure it will fit in the Gryffindor Tower. I had hoped to house you there to keep Harry near you without raising too much suspicion."

"It will fit, as long as there is somewhere to put the door. Just give a a few feet of blank wall. Most of what you see exists in either negative or parallel space." Leo said with pride.

"I see, fascinating. So it is an entirely magical realm. Yes, that might work. You could be close by, but still take Harry and others into privacy as needed to protect them. Is the door secure?"

"Yes, you have to be programmed into it before it will open to the mansion. Otherwise you open it and its a closet. Not a very big closet at that. Plus Festus will be available as well as us." Leo replied. "We've even built a study room and Jennifer has an exceptional library."

The wind servants brought my usual blue pancakes and blue juice, and for Dumbledore a plate of eggs, toast, for some reason baked beans, and sausages, with some sort of juice on the side. "The aerials can predict what you want." Jason told him.

"Thank you, it is most kind. And your mansion is fantastic. I am truly excited by the idea, it is so much better than stuffing you all in the Gryffindor rooms. That would have been quite cramped for everyone. Tell me how this parallel space works."

"Its non euclidian, so if you understood it, it would drive you insane. Its best just to accept what Daedalus invented and live with it." Jennifer smiled.

"So, it exists like his labyrinth did?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, similar, but it doesn't grow itself. I only wish I had thought to post a door at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter so we could travel between them by walking down the hall, but on Christmas break I will." Leo said.

"Wait! You can do that?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Sure. We can have too many doors, but four or five shouldn't be a problem. For most things its easier to just add it inside. Like yesterday by the pool on deck I was thinking it would be neat to add an indoor pool, so now there is a door just to the right before you go to the stables and"

"So if this is a two year mission there is no reason we couldn't go to the University at New Rome next year too! Leo! I love you!" Annabeth squealed with happiness.

"You sound like Miss Granger if you wish to be in class that much." Dumbledore quipped.

"Oh, you don't understand. Most of us grew up thinking that we wouldn't live long enough to grow up. Our kind usually dies young. But in New Rome they've figured out how to go to college, have normal lives after a youth as a half blood. Percy even had a prophecy that he wouldn't live to 16. So when we found this out, well, you can imagine how excited we were. Now we just have to live that long, and the hard part of that is over." Annabeth told him.

"Plus we have wonderful day care facilities."

"Shut up Reyna!" Annabeth and I shouted together.

"I wouldn't be so sure about the hard part being over as you say. You will have many challenges to overcome. The dark lord is growing in power and recruiting more to his army everyday, but I hope for your sake that you are able to live your dream." Dumbledore said, then added, "I would be curious as to how you got around that prophecy Percy."

"Oh. That. Well, its kinda sad and we don't really talk about it, but basically the prophecy turned out to be about someone else. Prophecy is tricky that way" I said. "May I ask, is there anything wrong with some of us guarding this Potter guy while the rest of us hunt down Voldemort and kill him?"

"Sadly, only the third law of prophecy." Dumbledore replied. "Were it possible I assure you I would have tried. Alas, the problem with a prophecy is that once spoken, it cannot be fooled, tricked or avoided. Just before Harry was born a prophecy was made. Ahem." He cleared his throat. "'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' So you see, Harry has been marked by the Dark Lord himself as the one that must destroy him, if anyone does. Unless Harry kills him, he cannot be killed."

"Ain't prophecy about a bitch?" Leo said, then caught himself and looked apologetically at Rachel. "Present company exempted of course."

"No worries" she smiled.

Dumbledore smiled at the exchange. "There would be other problems too of course. Once you enter the magical world, and the Ministry of Magic becomes aware of your existence, you are marked with a magical trace. I have kept your arrival private from the Ministry, but once you enter Hogwarts they are certain to notice your presence there. Outside school the under aged use of magic is prohibited. Now, on to other things. I fear I must leave by noon to see others, but I would like to share some of the other things that might not be in your portfolios. Have any of you ever ridden a broom?"

You could have asked if any of us had ever walked on Mars and gotten less strange looks, I mean, some of us had met Mars at least...

"Well then, come up to the, is it a helipad, and we'll try you out. Its not hard once you get accustomed to it and you'll need it for your Quidditch team."

"Uh, what's a Quidditch team?" Frank asked, and Dumbledore looked at him dumbfounded. "You don't play Quidditch at your camps?"

"No, we have chariot races and capture the flag with swords and armor, Percy and Annabeth rule at that." Piper said.

"And we climb rock walls covered with lava, Leo is insanely good at that, well when he played he was." I said.

"Oh, and we build forts and defend and attack them with ballista and water canons." Frank added.

"Goodness, doesn't anyone get hurt?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well yeah, but we usually don't kill."

"Sometimes people die by accident, but its considered an honorable death." Reyna added.

"Well, there is none of that at Hogwarts. Let me explain Quidditch to you" and with a wave of his wand a Quidditch field appeared on the table with tiny little wizards riding brooms. He explained the rules, and the basic strategy to us, and pointed out that although the losing team doesn't get as many points as they generally don't catch the golden snitch, all points from both sides go into the competition for the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup every year, so every goal is important."

"Is the golden snitch real gold?" Hazel asked.

"Uh yes, but usually the seeker that captures it holds onto it as a keep sake so you don't see very many of them for sale, and the game ones, unlike the practice ones, can only be used once. Now, I anticipated that you would be your own house. There aren't many of you, but you are all older and it wouldn't be fair to just add you to one of the existing houses, nor do I want to split you up among the houses as I want you near Harry.. I would prefer to call you "America House" rather than "Mather-Knap" as I feel the house spirits would revolt at that name. Is this acceptable? You're not expected to win with so few of you but"

"But we will lose with a style and panache' heretofore unseen in the annals of magical instruction." Reyna said. "Lets go fly brooms. Percy, Jason, are you ready to save us?"

"Let's do it!" I said.

"Can't I just turn into an eagle?" Frank asked.

"Oh, you're an animangus? My first class as a professor, all those years ago, was the instruction of transfiguration." Dumbledore asked.

"Does that mean someone who can change into animals?"

"Well, normally just the one animal, most often a dog or a cat. Professor McGonagall is a particular good cat."

"I've never done a dog or a cat. I've done a bear, a dragon, an eagle, "

"A weasel" Leo suggested.

"Don't remind me. Oh, and an elephant. Seems like there are a few others. I can do most anything I'm familiar with. Oh, one morning a couple months back I woke up and I was a snake. You ever have that problem?"

"Uh.. no." Dumbledore stared blankly. "Let go fly some brooms shall we?" He quietly added.

Prior to waking me, the Professor had laid out brooms for each of us, Nimbus 2000's or so the label said, on the helipad. He asked us each to stand beside one then announced that these were a gift to us from Hecate herself and that we should honor the gift. I made a note that we needed braziers in the dining hall.

He told us that most beginners have trouble even getting the broom to rise to them, and if in a group our size any did he would be surprised. I suspect he didn't know that Hecate had programmed the brooms as she had our wands, or he wouldn't have been shocked at all when all the brooms rose on command, even without Piper charm speaking, and we were all able to take off and fly immediately as if we had been on them all our lives. For fun we pretended we were back at Half Blood playing capture the flag and soon everyone was sword fighting in mid air. Leo, Reyna, Hazel and Jason had the advantage there given all their time fighting in the air and on horse back, and soon Reyna and Jason were ganging up on me, while Annabeth tried to defend. Dumbledore was shouting for us to cut out the sword play but we acted as though we didn't hear him at first.

Reyna and Jason lined up side by side and swooped towards me from a hundred yards or so above the water. Annabeth and Hazel jumped in between me and them, and gave me an idea.

"When I say move, get out of the way, okay?"

They nodded as the Romans approached, and just before their arrival I dove my broom into the water and shouted "Now!"

Annabeth and Hazel split left and right. As I hoped Reyna and Jason had too much momentum and suddenly no target, they leveled off right above me, and I pulled up behind them. I willed the water to reach up and grab their brooms and they went flying off. Jason didn't have time to summon the air to lift him. He and Reyna crashed into the water.

I lifted my soaked friends to the helipad on two columns of water while everyone else, Dumbledore included, laughed at our antics.

"You shall die for this insult Graecian scum!" Reyna shouted and laughed at the same time. "You cost me a perfectly good sword!"

Hazel flew near where she had fallen and summoned it out of the water for her. We all landed and Dumbledore declared broom practice was over.

Dumbledore cautioned us that swords were illegal both to carry in England and that all weapons, other than wands, were banned from Hogwarts. He then noticed that none of us were carrying any weapons.

"Are they hidden by the mist?" He asked.

"Yes" Annabeth said as she pulled her sword seemingly from no where. Since she had gotten accustomed to it follow our trek through Tartaurus, she was using her sword more than her knife, but still carried both. This was the first I had seen of her sword since Hephaetus had worked on it, and it was stunningly beautiful. It was still bone, but laced through it and around it were threads, like small vines, of celestial gold, silver and stygian iron. The effect was amazing.

"Is that some sort of rib bone?" the Professor asked.

"Yes, drakkon, but not from the one we killed, this one a giant killed and gave to me.

"You've killed a drakkon?" He was shocked.

"No, I just helped. It takes a god, a child of Ares or a titan to actually kill one as far as I know."

"I see."

The professor had us do some spells off the back deck and this went better than the brooms. Jason, Hazel, Frank and I had learned some degree of control, but everyone else was blowing holes in the ocean. They would get the hang of it with a bit of practice.

Finally he asked if we had tried a patronous charm, and we admitted we had not.

"It has two forms, one is simply a wave of positive energy that can be used against negative forces to drive them away. Its what Nico needed when he fought the dementors a few days ago. The other form is a corporal patronous, which takes the shape an animal with which the caster has the deepest affinity, that once generated by you will probably be the same for life. They rarely change."

"Oh, is Nico alright?" Piper asked.

"Oh most certainly. He prevailed with apparent ease on his own." Dumbledore said.

"What is a dementor?" Annabeth asked.

"Its a form of wraith, a wizard or witch that has gone to darkness so far that only a shell of their former selves remain in this world."

"So they are like undead?" Jason asked.

"Yes, they are of the undead class of monsters. The ministry uses them to guard Azkaban prison and supposedly controls all of them, but I suspect that Voldemort has managed to gain control of some or all of them as well.

"If they are undead Nico wouldn't have a problem defeating them. He's gifted that way." Hazel said.

"It has been interesting to meet you all after having talked to Nico. Miss LaVesque, you must be very special to him, he holds you in the highest regard."

"Well, he is my brother, well step brother anyway."

"Leo I am to tell you that he looks forward to seeing you. He also thinks you are the bravest person he has ever known."

"Awww that's nice, but he knows Jason, Annabeth and Percy, I'm pretty sure I'm only in the top five or ten"

"No, although he speaks highly of all here. I should not say it, but I suppose you know. Percy Jackson, you he holds in particular esteem."

This surprised me given our past. Don't get me wrong, Nico is good people in my book and I would defend him to the end, but after all we had gone through I figured I was just another demi god to him these days.

"Indeed. When we were talking about everyone and got to you, Nico said that he had fought every kind of monster known, been through the underworld innumerable times, had his own bedroom in the House of Hades, but the only person or thing he was scared of in a fight was Percy Jackson. I would say that I thought he was joking, but I felt nothing but sincerity and admiration. Now as to casting a patronus charm..."

He began to explain the casting to us and we went through the motions of casting it. At first only a blast of white light came from our wands, but as we thought on it, ghostly animal shapes were formed. Annabeth cast a dolphin, and I an owl, the mark of Athena. For a moment I thought they might be reversed, as if we had picked up each other's wand, but Dumbledore explained this was common in couples that were linked for life. Piper cast an eagle, while Jason cast a bald eagle, we guessed in reference to Piper's Cherokee history. Reyna, unsurprisingly drew a pegasus, while Frank cast a horse and Hazel a bear. Rachel cast a raven, which we thought odd until Annabeth told us it was symbolic of Apollo, then it made sense. Finally, Leo cast what appeared to be a seagull and Jennifer a dragon. This was all sort of fun and Dumbledore was pleased with our success in casting them, telling us that a corporal form patronous was one of the more difficult spells to cast. He showed us how we could sent messages with them, which itself was kind of neat. I decided that night to send a message to my mother via owl.

"Finally children, I understand that your minds are hard wired for ancient greek and latin. You may use the translation spell to alter your texts to these if it assists you in learning, although I realize you are with us on a quest of my invention and invitation, I hope you will find the instruction at Hogwarts useful. Now, the waters you are entering are full of history and with it ghosts and monsters. You might wish to set watches. As you get closer to land you will find that creatures of darkness will be alerted to your presence. Travel safely, I look forward to seeing you at school."

Dumbledore turned into a white cloud and rocketed away. He was gone in an instant leaving no trace behind.

"Well. That was unusual." Reyna said.

"We learned something though." Jennifer said.

"Quite a few things" Annabeth added.

"Yes, but now we know my last name is 'Oceans'." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy

At Chiron's insistence, several times over the summer Reyna and Annabeth had met to working on a project whereby the Greek individual style of fighting could be integrated with the Roman organized group style. This has led to a study of military tactics though out the centuries since and led to the proposed adaptation of current military squad and regimental tactics by the combined Greco-Roman force should it ever be necessary. Neither camp had began training as yet as it was still all very theoretical but lunch devolved into a discussion of how it would apply to our group.

We could assume attacks by air, as had happened to Nico, or ground. We would be inland so water attacks were not a primary threat, and of course I could generally handle stuff from the water. Establishing air superiority was paramount. We could also assume that attacks would be difficult at Hogwarts and while traveling there due to the protections that were on the school and the train it uses, but at the small town near by of Hogsmead Potter would be susceptible. From the plans we learned that an area of forest beginning at the grounds edge and continuing north and north east for several miles was also open to attack. Hazel, working with Annabeth, Frank and Reyna, our best tacticians, began applying the combined force squat tactics to the team we had available.

Jason, Frank, Reyna and Leo would clear the airspace, with Reyna being second in command as she could direct fire from an aerial view better. She would get aloft either with Jason or Leo, but was accustomed to airborne fighting on her late pegasus, "Skippy." Hazel, Will, Rachel and Piper would deflect spells and fire spells and projectiles back, while securing Potter and his friends. Annabeth, Nico and I would kill anything on the ground in close while protecting the folks moving Potter to safety. Will would provide healing as necessary as well as shoot arrows into any available targets and Piper would charm speak as possible and stab as necessary. All in all it wasn't a bad strategy and I expected it to last a good 10 seconds into a fight before it fell apart. We spent two afternoons on the deck playing against imaginary enemies, but it wasn't the same as having actual combat.

Despite Dumbdore's concerns, Poseidon's protection kept us safe from attack all the way to London. We arrived at a pier mid morning the day before we were to catch the train, which gave us all day to find a place called "Diagon Ally" and a men's clothing shop to, hopefully, find ties in the color and pattern the girls had designed into our fake school uniforms for the school we attended that didn't really exist. At Jennifer's insistence we all wore the new uniforms, as "we are representing our alma mater." She had gotten into the design of the uniforms so much that I was starting to think she had forgotten that the school didn't really exist. On the breast of each blazer was a crest with pine tree, the golden fleece, a black Pegasus and a river, symbolizing the Little Tiber. A scroll around it read "Non Quan Non Fidalious, Non Quan Non Paratus" which was claimed to be latin for "Never unfaithful, never unprepared" but my latin isn't that good. Anyway, the sentiment was nice.

The first problem was solved by Nico and Will, who met us at the pier and knew how to get to Diagon Ally. Just as I carried the brief case down the gangway (it didn't seem fair to have Leo carry everything and he had Festus) the ship turned into a dilapidated waterfront building. Hugs were distributed all around. Nico seemed healthy for once, and on being asked by Annabeth explained that Dumbledore's apparation instruction had saved him from shadow travel for some time. In addition, Nico confided to me as we walked that he and Will were quite happy and having a good time on vacation. As we walked to a river front bistro he explained how to get to Diagon Ally and that Potter and friends would be there today. Will thought he knew where place where we could get the ties as well, a men's shop that was along the way. Apparently regimental ties are a big deal here so there was a good chance he would have something close to what we were looking for.

We caught Nico and Will up with our travels and plans, and brought them in on the Leodis and Hazel's election, as well as the tactical plans that Annabeth and Reyna had developed. He liked part of it but was worried that it wouldn't work in the real world, as there were too many variables, including that the folks we're guarding would be attempting to defend themselves. We all agreed that theory was one thing and practicality another, but it felt good to have made some preparation rather than our usual plan of "enter, make chaos, figure it out on the fly, kill, kill, kill."

After coffee and catching up we headed to the men's store. Fortunately they did have a tie from a regiment that had been deactivated 70 years before that was close enough to what we needed and the store manager was happy to let them go. We were also able to get the sport jackets there but didn't as Jennifer and her helpers had worked overtime to tailor ours, including Nico and Will's.

As we approached Diagon Alley, entering through a bar called "The Leaky Caldron" but then had to wait for Will and Nico to remember what bricks to push to enter the alleyway. In the mean time the girls had to put up with creepy old witch people giving them the eye, but they had insisted on the uniforms. A quick stare from myself, Jason, Leo and Frank solved the problem anyway.

Diagon Alley was a truly weird place, to the point that weird became the normal. Our first stop was at Gringotts, a bank ran by what appeared to be gremlins, but I was later told in this realm they were known as goblins. True to what we had been told, accounts had been started for each of us and, once we thought we understood the monetary system we withdrew what we thought was a sufficient amount. Turned out we withdrew tons more than we would needed and had tons left.

We had to pick up some things on the list Dumbledore gave us, cauldrons, potion materials, quidditch gear, books and the ilk, and it was during this shopping spree that we saw Harry in the robe shop, looking out at us. We had talked about strategies for first contact and none of the preferred methods were randomly running into him in what passed for an English witches shopping mall. Hazel misted us over quickly so that at second glance we weren't there, but it was a close call. This was a decision that had to be made.

While under the cover of the mist we moved away and turned down another alley way, this one seemingly one of lesser repute. Knock Turn Alley was the location of what appeared to be the witch's equivalent of a red light district with pawn and junk shops. We looked around for a few moments but the only thing of interest was that one of the shops had a bowl with several blue pearls glowing in it.

We lingered around long enough to make sure that Harry was in good hands. Dumbledore said that until the moment he gets on the train he would be under the protection of something called "The Order of the Phoenix", which was composed of some of the best fighting witches and wizards available. We would need to to start protection on the train although it was under magical protection, so it seemed like this would be the best place for a first encounter. As we sat in a small cafe in the alley drinking something called "butter beer", that tasted vaguely like cream soda, we developed a plan, that took into account not startling Harry to death and not insulting him by making him feel like Dumbledore had hired baby sitters. Since he was on the approved list of people who would know the truth about us it was decided that he would be told we were sent to assist him with Voldemort, not to protect him. He and his friends could learn the rest of the details later when it wouldn't seem so patriarchal. This was true in so far as it went, and generally felt right.

At this decision we returned to the ship, this time apparated by Will and Nico. Only Hazel and Piper vomited, although Frank and Annabeth looked pretty green.

We spent one final night on board, although the Argo III looked to the world like a dilapidated old building now it was still luxurious if one had the Leodis. What started out as a formal banquet for good fortune decayed into yet another strategy and tactics session. We would be up late, working until the final minute and would need to apparate again to Kings Cross Station in order to arrive before the other students did. It was important we find a room on a car to ourselves.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry

Although I wondered why Dumbldore had picked Ron over me as Prefect, I was truly happy for him. So often he was in the shadow of myself on the fighting evil thing, but he was there every step of the way and had done more than just about anyone to help me. Academically we were both in Hermione's shadow of course. So it was good and right that Ron got the recognition he deserved. The down side was that for the first time I wouldn't be riding with them to Hogwarts as they would rounding up the first and second years and making sure they got where they needed to be without too much harassment from the upper classmen.

I saw Ginny, Neville and an odd blond girl who was reading a magazine upside down through those cheap sunglasses you get at touristy places and thought to wait for them but figured they would catch up. I really just wanted to find a space that wasn't occupied, but the Order had made sure I was so late that the train started moving as soon as I stepped on it seemed, and all the compartments were full. All but one.

Even from a distance it felt cold, and everything about it said "leave me alone." No one really tried to enter it, everyone just walked past it, mostly picking up their pace as they did. I looked in and saw its sole occupant to be the kid in black. Everything about him said "Go away." He appeared to be asleep, and he still seemed terrifying, and I was not immune to this feeling of cold that permeated his presence. Across his lap lay the most beautiful wand, and beside him the black sword that he had used to dispatch the dementors a week earlier.

Ginny and Neville approached from behind me.

"We might as well go in." Neville said, as the blond girl joined us.

Neville turned the knob and entered. The kid in black didn't even look up. He just said with an American drawl, "Yer late."

The kid in black was no longer solely wearing black. Instead, he was wearing a blazer with some sort of crest on the pocket, white shirt, purple tie, black slacks and combat boots. Having not had a chance to thank him before I was at a loss as to what to say to him now.

"I didn't know I had an appointment."

"We expected you 10 minutes ago, come on, lets go, I can introduce you to everyone. Who are they?" He asked.

"My friends, Neville and Ginny, and, uh"

"Luna Lovegood, I'm from Ravenclaw" the blonde said.

"Wait, who are you? And how did you know I would come to this compartment?" I asked as he reached for a door that was on the outside wall of the train.

"Nico. Nico De Angelo. The compartment is enchanted to deter all but the truly brave."

"Well, uh, thanks for the, uh, other day." I stammered, not quite sure what to say.

"No worries. It was fun. I've always had a way with the undead. Come on, we only have a few hours until the train arrives. If you say they're okay, your friends can come with us."

"What, oh, uh, sure. I've known Neville and Ginny since first year, and uh Luna, well I just met her."

"Her father publishes the Quibbler, they are big supporters of you Harry." Ginny said.

"Well, there you are. Pleased to meet you Luna." Nico said as he turned the knob on the small closet door. "Right this way, everyone will be waiting."

I gasped as we entered. The foyer was huge and led into a ballroom that was even larger. Hallways went right and left on two levels of the ballroom which had a magnificent spiral stair case on either side. The walls were wood paneled, walnut I think and not the sort you buy at a home store, with lighting sconces every few feet. Nico led us down a hall and began speaking.

"The whole thing exists in parallel space, I don't know how it works, and if Leo does he's not saying."

"Who are you people?" I finally asked.

"Hazel will explain all that. I'm just escorting you in because you've seen me already. This sort of thing isn't usually my job."

"What is your job?" Neville asked.

"Killing things. Making sure they stay dead. I'm the Lord of the Undead and Prince of Ghosts." Nico said plainly, as if that was the sort of work anyone might do. Hearing this Ginny took hold of my arm as if scared. I couldn't blame her. Nico carried himself like one of the Aurors, only one that had destroyed more than his share of Death Eaters. It was clear from the way he carried himself that he was ambivalent as to killing more of them and only mildly interested in his own survival. And I couldn't be sure whether his "Lord of the Undead and Prince of Ghosts" titles were real or not.

"You're quite good at if from what I saw." I said as we entered what appeared to be a large dining hall, much like the one at Hogwarts, only this one lacked a stage and was empty other than tables and chairs at the moment. We crossed this, went through a door and up a short spiral stair case and were suddenly in a library. Seated around a long table covered with a map of Hogwarts and the surrounding area were eleven people about my age. The guys were all dressed like Nico, but the girls, well, they were dressed like something from a fantasy. It wasn't just that they were dressed in typical school girl uniforms, it was that each was so profoundly beautiful it was impossible to not stare. After a moment Ginny cleared her throat and brought me back to reality.

One of the girls giggled at me, while the others smirked and continued to pose like models. The guys all stared at me dead serious. Nico went to the table and sat next to a tall blond guy.

"Hazel, this is Harry Potter, and his friends Ginny, Neville and Luna." Nico said.

The most approachable one of them stood up and offered her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you at last Mr Potter. Myself and my team stand ready to assist you in your quest."

"Uh, my quest?"

"Yes. Your quest to find and kill Voldemort. That is why we're here, well, that and that our school was destroyed by floods. America wasn't involved in your last wizarding war, but that oversight has been corrected and we are here now. Let me introduce everyone. This is Reyna, our second in command and strategist."

As she said this a beautiful Hispanic girl with long black hair gave a slight nod. She then turned to the lorry of a guy sitting next to her and said "This is Frank, he's, uh, well, he's my boyfriend and one of our best fighters. He conducts our team drills.

Hazel turned to a girl with blonde hair who looked muscular all over, but in a feminine way if that makes sense. "This is Annabeth, our tactician and close quarters combat instructor, and her boyfriend Percy."

"Hi Harry, nice to meet you. I'd be proud to fight at your side. I've heard about you giving Voldemort the beat down, I'd love to compare notes sometime. " Percy said, and he seemed sincere.

"You're record is impressive from what we've been told, especially considering you've been basically unarmed." Annabeth added.

"Uh, do all you guys carry swords?" I asked.

"I didn't for a long time, but I do now. Before last spring I only carried a knife." Annabeth answered.

"And I've only carried a spatha, but I was recently issued a saber for this quest." Hazel added, the continued, "This is Jennifer, Rachel and Piper, Jennifer and Rachel don't carry weapons at all, they go on pure magic."

Ginny grabbed my arm so tight it hurt. I couldn't stop staring at Jennifer and Piper. They were unearthly beautiful.

"Nice to meet you" Ginny said, but she didn't really sound like it was nice at all.

"Yes, its very nice to meet all of you" Neville added as he stared at Reyna.

"Oh! You can talk! I was wondering!" Reyna exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I can talk, uh um. Sorry." Neville finally got out.

"Don't be sorry, I think shyness is cute in a guy and I sense you are very brave when you need to be." Reyna smiled.

"Ahem" Jason cleared his throat.

"I'm getting there Jason, be patient, Harry, this is Jason and Leo. Jason is our air mobility guy, and Leo is our engineer. And they are the boyfriends of Piper and Jennifer." Hazel said, and Ginny relaxed her grip on my arm.

"And that leaves Will, our healer, and you've met his partner Nico. That's everyone! Have a seat and lets get to know each other."

"So how long have you two been a couple?" Jennifer asked Ginny.

"Oh, uh, we're just friends, I mean, really good friends" I replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Perhaps you two should talk, I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to mention it, but both of you wear your feelings where they are easy to read." Jennifer said.

I looked at Ginny and she looked up at me. Her eyes confessed that Jennifer had not been wrong, and at that I realized that Ron's sister thought I was as special to her as she was to me.

"We'll talk later" Ginny whispered and I grinned.

"Just don't tell him she's pregnant" Percy mumbled which caused everyone but us to laugh.

"Sorry, inside joke, that is definitely not funny! I'll explain later" Annabeth said.

"Before we get too far, do any of you know these people?" Leo said as he slid a golden half sphere across the table. It was flat on the bottom and had a screen angled on one side from bottom to top. The picture on the screen clearly showed Ron and Hermione in the train compartment look around as though lost.

"Yeah, that's my best friends, Ron and Hermione. They are probably worried that we disappeared.

"Oh! We must meet them too! Nico, Will, would you be so kind as to fetch them for us?" Hazel asked.

"It would be our pleasure" Nico smiled.

Reyna and Neville were talking, as was Annabeth, Piper and Luna. The rest of us waited quietly until Jason asked "So is there a big difference between the instruction at Hogwarts and at Mather-Knap?"

"Well, I think probably so. I mean, we don't learn how to fight with knives and swords for one thing. Before Nico rescued us I was going to cast a patronus to drive the dementors away."

"So it doesn't kill them?"

"No, not as far as I know. Until that day everyone thought they were immortal. I have only driven them off. Is that a spell you learn?"

"What? Patronus? Of course" Percy said as he drew his wand and cast the most gigantic, fiery patronus I had ever seen. It was an owl that seemed both solid and made of flaming ether. His patronus was so bright it nearly blinded me. I wonder what it would do to a dementor. If any could kill one, it would be this.

"Wicked." Ron said as he shielded his eyes from the brightness on entering.

Percy dropped the spell and everyone's eyes adjusted. "You really need to learn to ease up on that some" Frank said.

"Whatever for? That was awesome!" Hermione nearly shouted, before falling dead silent and looking at all of the girls one at a time.

"You,,,, you were all in my dream." She said.

"Yes, you've met us, and met some of our mothers, but lets talk about that later. How are you Hermione?" Hazel asked. "It is good to see you again and to meet you in this reality."

"Good. Confused, but good."

"Well, after dinner we will show you around the Leodis and have time to talk about all that. Okay?"

"Uh, Okay."

"She met your mom? Percy asked Annabeth.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry" Percy grinned, causing Annabeth to elbow his side.

"Show some respect. Besides, for once we're getting along."

"Where are you from in America?" Neville asked.

"Well, I suppose like your student body, we are from all over. Piper is from Oklahoma by way of California. Leo is from Texas, Reyna is from Puerto Rico, Percy is from New York, Annabeth from San Francisco. We are a mixed bag. But our school is in Danvers, Massachusetts, or was, before the flood wiped it out. Its being rebuilt but for the next year or two we get to visit Hogwarts so as to assist on Harry's quest and prove that Americans can fight in a wizarding war."

We talked a bit more then someone suggested lunch. Since none of us had eaten since breakfast this seemed like a good idea, but rather than go out to the dining car we went to the next room, the huge dining room we passed on the way in, and found one of the tables already prepared and our favorite foods waiting.

"Whose home is this?" Neville asked.

"Mine and Leo's, but the team is welcome to use it. We have much more room than we need. Anyone want to swim after lunch?" Jennifer asked.

"You have a pool in here?" I asked.

"Sure" Leo answered. "Why wouldn't we? Doesn't Hogwarts have a pool?"

"No, just a lake. And swimming in it can be risky what with the mermaids." I replied. "I did it last year and I don't recommend it."

We didn't swim but continued getting to know one another until Hazel announced it was nearly time for the train to arrive. Only Ron and Hermione had their robes on, but our suit cases were brought from the compartment and were each in a bedroom. As she showed us the way there, she pointed out that Ron was in the room beside me, while Ginny and Hermione were across the hall. Herminone protested that she already had a perfectly fine room at Hogwarts, until she saw the opulence of her quarters here. It had its own study room, library, loo, dressing room, a gigantic bed with a canopy over it, sitting areas... all in all it was larger than the entire girls area of Gryffindor tower. Ginny and Ron's were much the same. Neville and Luna didn't have rooms but were told that arrangements would be made. Luna pointed out that if the Leodis was in Gryffindor Tower she wouldnt' be able to access it at night in any case which truthfully saddened me. She was weird, but Ginny thought highly of her.

We arrived back at the compartment just as the train pulled in. Ron and Hermione had to go supervise the first years to the boats. Technically the Americans were first years, but they had no intentions of riding the boats, and no one seemed very intent on making them. Leo was the last out of the Leodis, and the only one carrying any luggage, a gold suit case. He manipulated the door we came through and it too folded down into a medium sized suit case.

"I love magic!" I said as he folded it down.

Leo had me hold the case for a moment and press my hand on a panel on the back while he manipulated the latches.

"Okay, now its programmed for you. You can come and go as you like, and bring almost anyone with you, so long as the security system detects they are loyal to you. If anyone tries to open the door that isn't programmed in, they only see a small closet, so we have to get Ron, Hermione and Neville in it to. Neville, Ginny, come here!"

Once Neville and Ginny were on the accepted list we were ready to go. The order had told me that the few hundred yards between the train and the gates of Hogwarts were to be the most dangerous of the trip. I was under instructions to not give fight if attacked, but to run to the gates as quickly as possible. Right. I wasn't going to let anyone fight for me.

A chunk of the Americans went in front of Neville, Luna and I, and the rest were tight in behind us. I realized they were on alert too as though they were expecting a fight, and wondered what their real purpose was in being here. It seemed as though they were guarding me.

We all expected an attack, from what we did not know. What we didn't expect was for Reyna to scream "Scipio!" at the top of her lungs and run to the nearest carriage.

"What are they? I asked as I saw Reyna hugging what appeared to be a horse skeleton, albeit one with bat wings.

"What are what?" Ron said, he and Hermione having caught up from their duties.

"They are Thestrals" Luna said. "They can only be seen by someone who was seen death. That is why Ron can't see them. You're not crazy. They are the remains of a winged horse that has been killed. Since they are magical creatures sometimes Pegasus and Hecate favor one and ask Hades reincarnate them. They come back as Thestrals until they are given the love to become what they were again by someone who knew them before.

Reyna was in tears. The thestral's body began filling itself in, its wings growing long black feathers, there was no doubt it was quickly becoming a Pegasus.

"Potter, why not have your American friend get out of our way so we can be on about our business?"

I looked up to see that the carriage Reyna's pegasus would be pulling carried Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, all of whom were snickering at Reyna.

Reyna didn't care, but I did.

"Why don't.." was all I got out before Piper stepped up.

"I got this" She said, then turned to Draco, "You must be Draco we've heard so much about."

"Yes, and while I assure you I have no idea who you people are, I can assist you. I can see you've already fallen in with the wrong sorts. In England, who you choose to associate with as a witch or wizard will determine who you become. I can help you pick the right sorts, but you certainly can't..." Piper cut him off. Her looks were devastating, Draco, Goyle and Crabbe were already hopelessly outclassed, then she spoke. Her voice carried power, you simply had to obey it. Thankfully, it wasn't directed at me.

"Draco, Draco, Draco... so pale and thin. You look like an anemic street urchin playing dress up. You should start working out, gain some muscle mass and do something about your hair and complexion, then, in a few years, maybe, we might let you hang with us. In the mean time, why don't you and your loser friends pick up your luggage and walk to the gates, you need the exercise, don't you?"

"Come on, lets walk, we can carry our luggage. We need the exercise" Draco said as he rose from the carriage, and the others agreed. They trundled off just as a beautiful black pegasus came into view for everyone to see.

"Percy! Jason! Scipio is back!" Reyna said with tears dripping down her face.

"Just in time too!" Leo said as he handed me the wooden suit case and manipulated the handled on the gold one. "Look up kids, we got company!"

In the darkness above I saw a skull formed in the clouds and several black columns of apparating wizards came down. In addition four dementors came through the clouds as well. I drew my wand and several things happened at once.

"No!" Piper said to me, and I knew I could not fight either the Death Eaters or the dementors. "You guys and Hazel clear a path to the gate, anything gets in your way, kill it."

The effect of her voice must have carried over to Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione as we all grouped up, back to back, with Hazel in front and Piper in the rear and began moving as a team towards the gate.

The scene was like an explosion of violence. Other students ran away from it thankfully and no one else tried to intercede. Reyna said something to the Pegasus who nodded. She jumped on its back, drew her sword and shouted something about "12th legion fulminata" and took to the sky. Frank transfigured into a giant eagle and rode up with her, while Jason simply rose up as if the wind itself was carrying him. That was strange enough, but then Leo did something with the gold suitcase and it folded out into a mechanical gold dragon, which took him aloft as he yelled something to the effect of "Camp Half Blood Kill 'em All!"

On the ground six columns of black smoke came down. The first three produced death eaters, all dressed in black with their silver masks. Each held a wand, but they shouldn't have brought wands to a sword fight. Percy was on them like a flash, he cleaved two in half before they had a chance to fully form and it was as though an explosion of blood and guts erupted. Nico got another one in the same shape, and both he and Percy slew one more each that had formed but was startled to in action by the scene of their dead friends around them. The last took off, landed atop the train, and attempted to fling curses with his wand, but Piper, Rachel and Hazel easily blocked them.

Finally the death eater grew tired of the stand off and attacked. He apparated right at us, just to the right of Annabeth who stood her ground and didn't flinch.

"You really are a slow learner aren't you?" she said as she swung her sword as though it were a bat in a game of American baseball and cleaved him in half as he began to solidify. Once again, gore went everywhere, but this time Jennifer waived her wand and all of it was deflected away from us.

By the time the fight was over on the ground, it was over in the air as well. Each of the airborne Americans had killed a dementor, and no one had even bothered with a patronus. We were almost to the gate when Leo slayed the last and came in to land. With a push of a panel on the dragon's neck it was back to a briefcase which he picked up. I would have thought a moment's celebration was in order, but Hazel merely said "Let's go" and we went through the gate.

Once under the protection of Hogwart's magic the Americans lightened up some. Leo was still all business as we waited for the column of carriages to come through. There was some confusion as to what to do, and Hagrid went to sort it out. Annabeth drew her sword and was about ready to attack him but we convinced her that Hagrid was our friend. Apparently the Thestrals didn't like walking through death eater guts and a couple of professors were going through the wreckage to attempt to identify the dead. Draco and his gang actually arrived, carrying all their luggage, before any of the professors or carriages did.

Leo hung the Leodis on the wall that surrounds Hogwarts and opened the door to the point that it was a double door. "Reyna, Go through the dining hall, to the left and down that hall to the double doors on the right. That's the stables. Or you can just put him in your room, but hurry back."

Reyna was still riding the pegasus and charged through the door. She was back in about three minutes and Leo had time to take the Leodis down and convert it to luggage as Snape and some trollish woman in pink arrived.

"Weapons... are not allowed... at Hogwarts" Snape said.

"What weapons?" Percy asked.

"The ones you just used. And I can assure you there will be a full investigation by the ministry. Now, hand those swords and knives, and..,., where is the dragon?" The troll woman demanded.

"Dragon? You must be imagining things." Piper said.

"I... okay, maybe not a dragon, whatever it was, you used weapons now hand them over."

"Again, what weapons?" Percy asked.

I realized this was that Umbridge lady from the ministry hearing. She was horrible then, and just as wretched now.

"Wait," I said, "first you accuse me of killing two creatures that can't be killed, and now you're claiming I have weapons that I clearly don't have? I guess next you're going to say that the Ministry left the children unprotected from the train to Hogwarts and allowed death eaters to attack along with dementors. Are you saying that the Ministry was negligent in protecting children mamm?" I nearly shouted.

Even Snape smiled. As wretched as he was, he wasn't as horrible as this bitch.

Piper began again, "You don't mean the Ministry was negligent do you? Because thats the only way the attack you're imagining could have occurred."

"No. There was no attack. The ministry was not negligent." She said with a glazed look.

Snape then said "Potter, you and your... friends, should take these next two carriages, and forget tonight. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy

The first night dinner at Hogwarts was excellent in a strange way. First, we had no where to sit. Dumbledore took to the podium and introduced us to the four houses, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. He said we were students from a school of magic in America and were here because a disaster had befallen our alma mater, a freak storm caused by a Titan attacking New York had flooded it. This was the first clue we had that Dumbledore had some knowledge of our actual history. The students had all seen the fight at the train and were staring at us for a clue of who and what we were. We tried to act like normal high school kids, but in the world of magic that made us stand out like exhibits at a freak show.

Dumbledore continued saying that our classes would be with Gryffindor, but that we would be judged as our own house for House Cup purposes, and that Professor McGonagall would be the Head of our House for disciplinary purposes as she also over saw Gryffindor. With a wave of his wand the Gryffindor table elongated from the middle and we were asked to be seated.

As we entered, every male eye was on the girls, and I was beginning to think their uniform design was just simply a bad idea, but all the girls were enjoying vamping it up and the attention.

Not by coincidence we ended up seated beside Ron and Hermione to one end of us with Harry and Ginny at the other. Beside Harry and Ginny were two twins, introduced as George and Fred Weasley, Ron and Ginny's older brothers. They were hysterical.

Next, the first years were "sorted" into their houses by a hat. No really, they put a hat on the kid's head and it said which house they are in. But first it sings a song. No, really, the hat sings a song.

Finally, once every one was at a table, food just appeared and we ate. The food, well, it was excellent and there were tons of it. George said it was prepared by "house elves" who slaved in the kitchens all day to feed us. That made as much sense as wind servants actually so I didn't argue it.

Just after the food arrived the "house ghosts" came floating in. These were standard ghosts, any of us could have dispatched them all in seconds I imagine, but there was one assigned to each house. Gryffindor's was some guy named "Nearly Headless Nick" who floated down the table until he got to us, then floated up to the ceiling, staring at Nico. Nico signaled him to come down, then stood, and whispered in his ear "Just act normal."

After that, Nick visited all the other tables, talking briefly with their ghosts, who all looked over at Nico before going about their business. Most of the room was staring at Nico as a result.

After dinner, Dumbledore had the school sing its alma mater as a salute to their guests, which was any song the singer thought of at any tempo and key. Such a noise I have never heard.

As our "gift" back to the students of Hogwarts, Will got up with a guitar and sang what was claimed to be our school song, but was really just Robert Earl Keen's "The Road Goes on Forever and the Party Never Ends" with the usual words replaced with a telling of the events of our last year. "They fell down into Tartarus where so many souls are sent, the road goes on forever and the party never ends..."

Finally Dumbledore welcomed all, warned about being lazy and not paying attention, or something like that, then the pink troll lady interrupted and spoke too. She made no damn sense at all and for a bunch of ADHD half bloods it was pure misery. This was as good a time as any. I nodded to Hazel at the other end of the table and she nodded back.

I leaned over to Harry and Ginny and said "After dinner come by the study room in the Leodis, okay?"

"Sure" they both nodded.

As we left Hermione took charge of the first years, and as we had no idea where we were going, we followed her. Annabeth loved the place at first sight. The center of the main building was a series of stair cases that kept rearranging themselves, so you had to pay attention to not only where you were going, but timing just exactly when you should go. After several minutes of climbing stairs we were high in Gryffindor Tower, and all along the wall were paintings where in the subjects moved. Most were of old dead people from the history of the school I guessed, I had never seen any of them.

"Now," Hermione announced, "once here you must give the lady the password. You get the password from either a prefect, head boy or girl, or the head of house. And it occurs to me, I didn't think to get the password. Ron, do you have it?

"No. Why? I thought you did."

"Well that's okay, all you have to do when this happens is go seen the head of house. Who wants to volunteer to go to Professor McGonagalls..."

"Open the door" Nico said to the woman in the painting. She looked up, shocked, then looked at Nico and seemed startled, turned pale, and then without a word the painting swung out of the way and the door was open.

"Or, uh, you can just get Nico to open it for you. Thank you Nico." Hermione said, clearly as flustered as the lady in the painting.

Hermione led us all in and down three steps inside the doorway to the Gryffindor common room a generally octagonal room that was plushly appointed. A fire was in the fireplace and took the chill that was in the highland air away. Even though it was still technically summer, we were so far north the night air had a damp chill to it. Several tables and multiple chairs were scattered about, as well as a few couches. A chess set was on one of the tables, while cards were on another. Since no one was playing chess or cards at the moment, the chess pieces moved themselves about and the cards played solitaire. There was a conspicuous absence of a television or any other modern entertainment.

"No TV?" I asked.

"No, electronics and magic don't work well together" Hermione explained.

"We can't use them either. Cell phones and, what do you call them? "Muggle" computers and such throw up red flares for monsters when we are around them. The big house had a flat screen we used sometime but none of us really missed having one."

Hermione directed the first years to their living quarters and for a few moments we were alone. The boys went through a door to the left and the girls to the right. In between them was the door to the Leodis, which blended right in.

"Really? So we have that much in common" She smiled as I told her about our aversion to electronics. "May I ask you something Percy?"

"Sure."

"Do you know what a dentist is?"

I stopped smiling. Was there something wrong with my teeth? "Uh, yes, why?"

"Oh good!"

"Is something wrong with...

"Oh no no no! Its just, well, I'm muggle born. Neither of my parents use magic, they are dentists and no one here knows what that is as witches and wizards fix teeth magically." Hermione smiled. "What do your parents do?"

"Well mom, I guess you would say she's a housewife and a writer. My step father, Paul, he is a school teacher and a really good guy. But as you say, both are muggles, neither uses magic, although mom can see through the mist."

"What is the mist?"

"Uh, you ever do magic out in the world where muggles could see it?"

"No, I have the trace."

"Oh. Right. Well, say Dumbledore cast a spell in the middle of down town London that, I don't know, created an elephant. The muggles wouldn't see an elephant, they would see.."

"A car, or bus, or something. Muggles see what they want to see."

"Right, well they see what the mist allows them to see. Anyway, my mom, she would see the elephant. Rachel is the same way."

The door to the Leodis opened just as Hermione asked, "So what about your biological father?"

Annabeth came through the door, looked around and saw the room was otherwise empty, and said "He's the Greek god of the oceans and earthquakes, Poseidon. Hermione, could you join us? We need to talk." She smiled.

When we got to the study room everyone was already there, including Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Annabeth remained standing and I sat beside her. Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, and once all were situated Annabeth began.

"Okay, so we couldn't talk earlier in complete candor as Luna, bless her soul, isn't on the approved list to know yet what we are about to discuss. Frankly we were going to put off having this conversation all together, except my mother's dream invitation to Hermione requires that we have it. You are our friends and we hope to be yours and we can't do that unless you know we aren't keeping anything important about ourselves from you. But, other than Dumbledore, no one knows this, and yes, even after this conversation there will be plenty of things we don't know about each other, but tonight is some important stuff. It cannot be repeated outside this room. Do each of you agree?

They looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Hazel took over. "There is a list of six people that are allowed to know this at this time, five are in this room, the other is Professor Dumbledore. Some of it you probably know if you paid attention during your history of magic classes. First, magic use is a gift to favored people by the goddess Hecate. Long ago certain people gained her favor and the use of magic was her reward to them. It continues today to those who recognize it and may sometimes skip generations. Others seem to gain it for reasons known only to Hecate, or Trivia as the Romans call her. The other gods of the Greek and Roman pantheons tend to ignore the magic users as they have their own plates full. Recently though, a few things have happened. It has come to the attention of the gods, due to prayers offered by Dumbledore, that Voldemort wishes to change the balance. He wishes to use magic to not only control the magical world, but the muggle world as well. This is a real problem for the gods."

"You see," Reyna said, "the pantheon of gods still exist because of the influence they had on the ancient world carrying over to the modern. In particular the arts and government are modeled after Greek ideals, while the militaries of the world and her electoral bodies are heavily influenced by the Romans. But almost every aspect of life in the occidental world has been influenced by either Roman or Greek culture, or both. Both pantheons continue to exist because way back when, people had faith, much as they have faith in the one true God now. Yes, many of us are Catholic, Baptist, Methodist and such, and most of us follow Christ in one path or another. You can call the pantheon aliens, or sub divinities, but it doesn't really matter, they exist because of someone having faith, putting that faith into an ideal, and that ideal carrying forward to current times.

"So, should Voldemort succeed, people, muggles as you call them, would have proof of the magical world. No longer would faith be required. And that would be cataclysmic." Piper said.

"A few moments ago you asked who Percy's father was. Do you recall the women in your dream?" Annabeth asked Hermione.

"Well, mainly I just remember having a picnic at Shiloh, with you girls, and some women who were, well, beautiful. I mean, you're all so pretty, but there was,,,, well, Oh, and a guy whose beard was on fire!"

"You met my mother, Athena, patron of Athens, goddess of wisdom, strategy, law, justice and a few other things. You also met Aphrodite, Piper's mother, the Goddess of Beauty, truth and love. Oh, and procreation! Right Piper? She's big on procreation isn't she? She really likes her followers and children to procreate early and often, she's that big on it, right?" Annabeth grinned.

"Um yes. Yes, she is." Piper said as Jason sat up and began paying attention.

"My mother, Bellona, was there as well, the Roman goddess of war. Many of the gods have both Roman and Greek facets, but Bellona is strictly Roman with no Greek counterpart. Oh, and the gentleman whose beard was on fire? That's Hephaestus, Leo's father, the Greek god of the forge and technology. He is married to Aphrodite, so Piper and Leo are siblings, but they share no DNA. You'll find that faithfulness has a different meaning to the gods. Recall that he wished to have tea with his son's girlfriend, but not necessarily his wife."

"Each of us is the child of a mortal parent and a god, although some of us, our mortal parent has passed on. My father is Jupiter, the supreme god of the Romans." Jason said.

"Mine is Poseidon, Greek god of the seas, Earthshaker, Father of Horses and and god of a bunch of other things." I said.

"Hades. Greek god of the underworld. Technically part of my duties is rounding up problematic souls who have tarried here when they should be in the underworld. That is why you see the ghosts and painting spirits acting as they do around me. They don't want to be thought of as problematic." Nico said.

"Hades is also my father, Nico is my brother, but my gift has nothing to do with ghosts or the dead, I deal with other facets of the underworld." Hazel said.

"Mars, the Roman god of war." Frank said.

Wait, I thought Bellona was... you have two war gods?" Neville asked.

Frank and Reyna looked at each other, nodded, then giggled in unison "We like war."

"Apollo, Greek god of the sun, prophecy, music, healing, and a few other things" Will said.

"I think that is everyone."

"Wait, what about Jennifer and Rachel?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, my parents are a financier and a lawyer. I'm Presbyterian, I just have the gift of prophecy. Well, I do when Apollo isn't on probation with Zeus. Other than that I can see through the mist. " Rachel said.

"And I've been claimed by Poseidon as well." Jennifer said diplomatically.

"The gods rarely intervene directly. Historically they have sent their demi god children. Dumbledore requested help with returning balance to the world of magic, and defeating Voldemort and his allies. We are the answer to that prayer. Everyone of us has fought in at least one war against the Titans, who are sort of like eternal enemies of the gods. Some of us have fought in two. We don't come from a school of magic, we come from a Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, and a Greek camp, Camp Half Blood. At present our two camps are at peace. This was not easy and that peace was earned by the struggles of every demi god at this table, but most especially Leo, Reyna, and Nico." I said, then continued, "We are here to help you, but no one can know of our true nature, or it would be just as damaging as as the muggle world learning of the world of magic."

"About that, we don't do magic the same way you do. Each of us has gifts we can use, but the spells you will see us cast work in much the same way as yours. Your wands focus the magic within you to a useful purpose. Our wands do the same, there just happens to be a lot more magic in us, given who our parents are. Either that or we begin with different expectations of the power of magic. This is something we will have to explore moving forward."

"I think that about covers it. Any questions?" Hazel said.

"Oh! You might want to tell them about ADHD." Leo said.

"Right, good point. You may notice that we have translated versions of the school's texts. The reason is the most powerful part of our brains knows Greek or Latin, and we are hard wired for war and combat. All of us have been diagnosed with ADHD as a result."

"So..." Harry began, " No one else in the order knows about you?"

"The Order of the Phoenix? As we understand it, they only know that assistance has been requested. They might figure out that we are it, and eventually they will be told, but until then it is important that everyone think of us as just some kids from America learning magic. In truth, that is what we are." Hazel answered.,

"They won't let us join the order and fight until we are seventeen" Ron said.

"Really? Most of us were fighting monsters when we were twelve, Jason and Annabeth before that. Evil won't care how old you are when it attacks" I replied. "We will teach you to fight as we do. Annabeth is our instructor, and she taught me." I said. "We would like you to teach us how to use spells."

"So Annabeth is the best with a sword? That's awesome, but uh, but you already know spells don't you?" Harry asked.

"No, Percy is far and away the best with a sword, and combat generally." Frank said, and Jason nodded. That was nice of them, but I'm not sure its true.

"Well thanks guys, but the thing is Harry, Annabeth taught me because she understands the tactics of sword play and can explain it, like she did to me. As a son of Poseidon, I just know how to fight, I can't explain to you how I do it, and yes, we know how to cast spells, and what they do. We need you to teach us why we would want that done, and when. We know how to drive nails, and saw wood, but we don't know how to build a house. Earlier you saw me cast, what was it? A "patronus"? That owl thing? I have no idea what that does. Does that make sense?"

"I think so" Hermione said. "You know 'wingardium leveosa' can lift things, but you don't know to use it to lift a mountain troll and drop him on his head."

"Exactly!"

"It would be an honor to teach you what I know, but Harry is the one who has the most experience." Hermione said. "First year he defeated Voldemort and with Ron a mountain troll. The next year he killed a basilisk by himself. And he's the Tri Wizard Champion."

"Well Fowlkes helped" Harry protested. "Almost always I've had help, and everyone knows you're the best in the school at spells."

"Just one?" Leo asked.

"Just one what?" Harry replied.

"Basilisk."

"That's all there was. I don't think the chamber could have held any more, why?"

"Oh, nothing, they are a tough kill. I've never been able to kill one, but Frank just turns into a weasel and wipes them out. Apparently that is their natural enemy."

"Why would a hundred foot snake as thick as an oak tree trunk be afraid of a weasel?" Ron asked.

"Whoa, what? You had a basilisk that big? Damn! Ours are deadly, but they are only the size of garden snakes and kinda slow." Frank said, impressed.

"Oh. Yeah, thats not our basilisk" Harry laughed. "Ours was a bit of a challenge. I stabbed him in the brain with the sword of Gryffindor."

"So you know how to fight with a sword?" Annabeth asked.

"No, it was just the only weapon I had." Harry grinned.

"Well, that is something I can teach you. I taught Seaweed Brain and he turned out okay." Annabeth smiled at me.

"Guys, moving on, we have looked over the plans for Hogwarts, and it looks like we are pretty safe on the castle and grounds, plus we will be in all our classes together. What concerns us is Hogsmeade and the forest. Both of those seem open to attack, and we expect to be drawing in monsters by our presence here. Apparently we are the first demi gods here in a thousand years of so and the monsters, thats what we generally call anything that wants to fight us that isn't a giant or a titan, should start coming in waves attacking every chance they get. Any ideas on how to defeat them?" Reyna asked.

"Well, Hogsmeade, we only go in groups and the professors are usually there somewhere nearby. And at the edge of the forest, that's where Hagrid lives and he is on good terms with most of the creatures there." Neville said.

"Who is Hagrid?" I asked.

"He's our friend, he teaches magical creatures, he is the giant you saw at the train." Ron answered.

"I didn't see a giant" I confessed.

"Sure you did, big guy, about 3 to 4 meters, weighs about a thousand kilos, bushy hair and beard? Annabeth started to attack him?" Ron said.

"Oh, the big guy? His name is 'Hagrid'? I thought you meant a 'giant' giant." I said.

"We killed all of those last year Percy." Frank said.

"CRAP! I knew I was forgetting something!" Nico shouted suddenly.

"What?" Annabeth asked, her concern showing. Well, we were all concerned. Nico just didn't do emotional outbursts.

"Bob. Bob says 'Hi'" Nico said, his eyes glistening.

"Bob.. Bob is alive?" I asked.

"Yes! Moments after the last giants and monsters were slain at Necromanteion, he was slain by those trying to force their way through to this plain of existence. But instead of being reborn in the fields of punishment, where he's spent what? The last 5000 years? He is reborn in Elysium, the field of heros, for saving us all."

"That is awesome! Way to go Bob!" I nearly shouted.

"Wait! You haven't heard the best part! What does Bob do? Oh, and remember, he's reborn with all his memories."

"What?" I ask, thinking Bob with his memories couldn't be a good thing,.

"Well he looks around, decides that he likes being in the light more and he didn't want to ever go back to who he was before, so he goes to dad's house, puts on one of his old uniforms, and starts mopping the floor!" As soon as Nico said this we all laughed with happiness at the good fortune of our friend Bob.

"Who is Bob?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he was a titan. In the first Titan War, the 'first' first Titan war, he wavered between fighting for Kronos, his father, and his brother, Zeus, so when Zeus and the Olympians won, as punishment he was sent to the fields of punishment, that is in what you would call hell, for lack of a better term. On his second or third trip there, Percy pulled him into the River Lethe, which wiped out all his previous memories. He didn't even know his name, so Percy told him he was Bob and that they were good friends. On Percy's next trip, this time Annabeth was with him, Bob gave up his life to help them get out. Bob is good people." Hazel explained.

"How many times have you gone to hell?" Hermione asked, shocked that anyone had I guess.

"Four I guess, and its really the underworld, not just hell." I replied to the collective silence in the room. "No where near as much as Nico, but he's more welcome there."

"I have a bedroom there at my father's house." Nico said, "but it is well air conditioned. I'm trying not to travel there so much because, well, it takes a lot out of you and it is super depressing."

"You can look Bob up in your Greek history or mythology texts, his real name is Iapetus." Annabeth said, trying to be helpful.

There was a sudden breaking of glass at the end of the table. Jennifer sat with a shattered goblet in her hand, blood dripping onto the table, and insane rage in her eyes.

"Percy Jackson. We will talk. Now." She commanded with fire in her eyes and rose, leaving the room.

I looked around and everyone else was as startled as me. Leo offered to see what was wrong, but I suggested that I needed to go, since it was me that Jennifer demanded. I rose and followed her, and found her standing at the far end of the hall, tapping her foot with her hand still bleeding and fury in her expression. It seemed as though the air around her was slowly catching fire.

"What's wrong" I asked as softly as I could when I approached.

"Well Percy, lets see. Maybe its because Iapetus is more than just a guy you tricked. Maybe he is someone's grandfather and the only family that was ever nice to her in those 5,000 years."

"No.. he's your grandfather?"

"Iapetus. Father of Atlas. Grandfather of Calypso. Now, you're going to help him. I'm grateful he's not in the Fields of Punishment any longer, but he shouldn't be mopping floors in the House of Hades. He deserves better than that for helping you save the gods and the world. Don't you agree?"

I noticed a marble bench along the wall and sat down. "Yes. Let me see your hand, we need to get it wrapped.."

"I can heal myself. Don't forget who and what I am Percy Jackson." She said as her hand suddenly stopped bleeding and the cuts merged together as if they were never there.

"No, I mean, of course. Can I tell you something? Your grandfather's last words to me were 'Tell the stars Bob said hello.' It broke my heart, and yeah he deserves better. I don't know how far we can get with Zeus but Hades would probably help us out. Hey, he's pretty good with a spear, best I ever saw. He nearly killed me but I got really lucky."

"That is why they call him Piercer." She said, clearly hinting that I should learn that first hand should I let Bob rot in Hades.

"Come on, lets see what we can do. You're right, I owe you and I owe Bob."

"Leo has repaid any debt you had to me, we've been over that, do not bring it up again. You just owe my Grandfather, he saved you, Annabeth, and this whole world and I expect it to be repaid quickly." Calypso said firmly. I seriously did not want to see her angry again.

We got back to the room and everyone was quiet, in fact they were on eggshells about saying the wrong thing, so no one said anything at all. Annabeth looked worried for the first time since Gaea had been defeated.

The meeting ran short after that. Jennifer and I tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, but it was clear to everyone that something was. The Hogwarts kids were too nervous to ask, and the demi gods knew there was a reason we left the room.

We returned the discussion to safety in and out of the castle, and it was agreed by all that once inside the protections we were probably safe, although no one as yet knew if those would work against our sort of monsters. Hogsmeade we agreed to go to only in mass, and the forest, well all the Hog Warts kids thought that Hagrid was enough, and none of the Demi god kids did.

Finally Annabeth suggested a training schedule, four hours a day after class and eight on the weekends. No one, not even I, thought that workable, although I took Annabeth's side, as I didn't need anyone else angry at me.

In the end it was decided that after homework an hour or so would be the most that could be afforded, at least at first. Ron pointed out that none of their enemies fought with knives or swords so anything they learned would be an advantage and this was true enough, though spoken by someone who had never been hit by a sword. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Annabeth

The first knock came softly, the second louder. In truth, I heard the first. It is not easy to sleep when a diety, no matter how minor, has threatened your boyfriend. I threw a robe on over my pj's and went to the door, arriving for the fourth set of knocks. It is a large bedroom.

"Hey sweetie" I said as I opened to door to Percy. "Can't sleep?"

Of course Percy and I had talked after our meeting about Jennifer's relation to Bob, or Calypso's relation to Iapetus if you will. He was clearly worried, though not afraid. He was convinced she wouldn't do anything in anger to him, but didn't want to disappoint his friend. I wasn't so sure she would not act on her rage. I like Jennifer, but it would be a lie think she thought like us, and foolish to project our values onto her. We're mortal. She was a diety. We all loved her, and I think she felt the same, but what love meant to her versus us, especially in terms of friends, I didn't know and wouldn't guess. Well, I would guess. I would have thought that having friends for the first time in thousands of years would have made those friendships more valuable, but her anger at Percy earlier was making me doubt that assumption.

"What? Yeah, I was sleeping just fine, but then I had a dream, well, was given a dream, that made me come up with an idea, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Hmmm, were you dreaming about me?" I giggled.

"Of course!" He said as he slid his arms under my house coat and around me in my pj's, before kissing me tenderly. That was one thing I truly loved about him, for all the raw power he exhibited in combat, his touch was always so soft and gentle.

"Uh huh. Well if you got an idea while you were dreaming about me, then the answer is no! I'm not ready." I smiled.

"Uh, right. I knew that. No, while I was having a dream about you, it was interrupted, if that makes sense, and then Zeus"

"Of course it makes sense, we're demi gods. Our dreams are never our own! Tell me, when Zeus interrupted, was I decent?"

"What? Of course! You were wearing... I don't remember what you were wearing."

"Okay, that is alright, as long as I was wearing something. Tell me what Zeus said. Your hand is on my butt."

"Right, Zeus didn't say anything, he just, well we were in in the study room, and he unrolled your map and blue prints and"

"Percy."

"Yes?"

"Your hand. My butt."

"Oh, sorry, I, well"

"No, its okay. You can put your hand on my butt when you hug me and kiss me and we're alone"

"Oh, okay" He said and put his had awkwardly back where it had been.

"No seaweed brain! You can't just leave it there. Soft touch, then move it. I'm not giving you permission to feel up my ass."

"Uh, but its a remarkable ass."

"No, its a spectacular ass."

"Right, spectacular. And I like it" He said as he gave me a squeeze back there.

"Stop!"

"Oh, okay." He said as his hand returned to my waist.

"That's better." I grinned. I was always so happy when I was in his arms.

"Right, so... where was I?"

"Zeus, map, blueprints."

"Right. So he unrolled your map of Hogwarts, the one with forest and Hogsmeade on it? And then he points to a spot in the forest and there is a little drawing of a greek temple there, and its like it is built as he touches that spot, like he's saying build this here. Its got a label, and it says 'Guardian of the West Winds, and The Land beyond the Gods, and as I read it 'West' changed to 'North.'"

"Land beyond the Gods? Wasn't that what the Roman's called Alaska?" I asked

"Yeah, but if I recall its any land above certain latitude. So I looked at a globe, and based on where I'm guessing Hog Warts is, well, we are probably in the Land beyond the Gods. That may explain why they don't do much here."

"Okay, but who is the Guardian of the Nort... wait a second" I said, now fully awake.

Earlier I had looked up Iapetus in a mythology guide after Jennifer and Percy's confrontation, just to brush up on him. I grabbed the book and read again.

"Got it! Before the first Titan war, Iapetus was guardian of the west wind!" I said.

"So, Zeus wants us to"

"Percy, we need to wake up Nico and Leo." I said.

I went to Nico's and Percy to Leo's to save time. Will answered the door at Nico's and I asked if Nico could join us in the study hall. Will smiled and assured me that he would be right there. I got there and waited. Nico arrived, wondering what was up and I asked him to wait for Percy and Leo. Then we both waited.

Finally I said I would go find Percy and Nico of course got up to go with me. We went to Leo's and knocked, and in a moment Leo answered.

"Come on in, you might as well join the cry fest too." He said.

We found Percy and Jennifer in the sitting room. She was in tears and Percy wasn't far from it. Leo was, well, really hard to read.

"Its okay, we'll all get through it together, you have a lot of changes going on and its going to take time to adjust, I was never mad, or hurt. Okay, a little scared, but never mad. We'll get it right." Percy said.

"I'm... I'm just so sorry, I should not have threatened you. Its not your fault he's there, you, well you must have been a good friend in the end, and I know he's better off. I just wish I could see him. I want to plead to Zeus to release him too, but I know that won't work. Nico! Can you take me to see Iapetus?"

"Uh I..." Nico started to answer, but I interrupted.

"Calypso, we, well Percy and I have a plan. Will you trust us?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. I, I'm so sorry I was mean earlier, I just don't know how to act around friends anymore, I was alone so long." She wept.

"No worries, It may take us a week or so, but we're going to make sure you see your grandfather, and he gets to deliver his own message." Percy said.

"What, what are you going to do?" She asked through her tears.

"Well, what I think is..."

"Is it should be a surprise. Just trust us. Trust me." I said, interrupting Percy. If this went wrong I would rather Calypso think I let her down rather than Percy. He had before, and since I hadn't I had a better chance at survival.

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

"Let us borrow your boyfriend for a few days?" Percy asked.

"Just bring him back." She grinned.

"Oh, he may not have to leave, or at least not go far." I smiled. For some reason I was drawn to hug Calypso. She was clearly hurting, both from learning the fate of her Grandfather, and from guilt of taking it out on Percy. For an immortal soul, she wasn't well developed emotionally.

She returned my embrace "Annabeth, please forgive me, I would never really hurt Percy, you both mean so much.."

"Shhhh, hush up about that god girl. If we can't scare our men from time to time what's the point in being a woman?" I grinned before hugging her again. I felt a warmth from her unlike any I had known and somehow knew it was sisterly love coming to me through her embrace. Everything was suddenly right in the world as though I was healed of all worry, doubt and stress.

"Come on guys, we've got work to do. There is a goddess I've promised a surprise to, and you're not going to disappoint me are you?" I said. "Leo, come along when you're ready."

Leo was able to break free and only keep us waiting a minute or two. By the time we got to the study hall the rest of the demi gods, and the magicians, all having sensed something was afoot, were waiting for us. Hazel called us to order.

"So Percy, it seems, despite Apollo's temporary retirement, that you have found a quest. Care to share it with us?"

"Well, its not so much a quest, as a project. I think Leo, Nico and myself can handle it," and then he explained what he was thinking. We swore all to secrecy, especially from Jennifer and explained it was a surprise for her birthday.

Hazel and I found some problems with Percy's plan, which is why we shouldn't leave him in charge of planning. His idea of planning, which Hermione quickly pointed out was Ron and Harry's as well, was "show up, chaos ensues, wing it."

First, who would guard Leo's back in the wilderness for the day or two he expected to be there, and how would we know where to build that wouldn't impose unnecessarily on the magical creatures already living there, but still provide the platform what what we wanted.

Frank and Jason agreed to be the ground firepower for Leo, and Leo readily accepted.

The magicians felt we should inform Hagrid and get his idea on where to build and agreed to see him before breakfast so that Leo could get started. He was confident that a day was enough, but only if he had some idea of what to have the wind servants build.

I went to my room and retrieved some architectural renderings I had done for proposed shrines we had not built, suggested adding a comfortable watch tower to one and, with my newly recovered laptop printed out blue prints while the others spoke.

"I thought you couldn't use electronics." Hermione said.

"This one, well, its special."

Nico felt it best that he travel alone, although Percy convinced him that they would apparate to London together then he could apparate back. We were not sure if there was a trace on us, but the magicians felt there wasn't as it was a sort of feeling they had. It was expected that within days we would have it, and we would sense it, but since we didn't exist in the magical world before earlier today, and someone at the ministry had to actually cast the trace spell on us we would probably be safe at least until the ministry opened, and probably for a day or so after. They were more fascinated that we already knew how to apparate as they wouldn't be taught until next year. We told them that our school had given us instruction, and didn't mention that it was programmed into our wands.

Finally the problem of Nico's travel arose and here Will was a bigger challenge that the actual travel. Nico had shadow traveled to his father's house innumerable times but anytime shadow travel came up Will threw a hissy fit. Nico assured him that he was well rested and the travel would be by himself, just one way.

We looked over the plans and the only detail added was a misting fountain at Percy's insistence.

The last basic problem would be Leo, Frank, Jason and Nico's absence from class for a couple days but Hazel was convinced she could trick the mist into no one noticing they were not there. If anyone did, Piper would charm speak the person away.

Having solved all the problems we could identify, I thanked everyone and said "We should all get some sleep now."

"What for?" Neville asked, "Its already 5:30, the sun's been up a couple hours. Hagrid surely is awake, lets go see him now."

"Really? The sun rises at 3:30 here?"

"Yeah, we're really far north." He replied. "Besides, I want to run by the greenhouses while we're out and pick up a few things."

"Uh, okay. Piper, Leo, and, uh, Percy, you want to go with them?"

All agreed. After they left Reyna, Will, Rachel and I approached Hazel.

"Good plan Reyna said, but you left out jobs for us."

"No I didn't" she replied. "We're the cavalry that is going to come save the day when Percy's plan goes all to hell." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Reyna

I prepared for my first day at school in some time by taking a long hot bath before dressing. Clearly Calypso had designed the baths here as it was a luxurious sunken tub, and no matter how you adjusted the water it came out just right. It was well before breakfast time and I hoped to visit with Skippy at the stables before the day started in earnest. I was still elated with joy at finding and healing her, I would never again risk Scipio the way I had in the spring. She had earned a long retirement living a life of ease and days filled with handsome young ponies.

I had just slipped on my riding boots when the knock came.

"Who is it?" I asked through the door. I wasn't expecting anyone and figured that everyone was out doing their assigned tasks for the quest.

"Uh, its me, uh, Neville."

"Oh! Come in Neville." I was surprised he was here. Of all the magicians he was the most humble and that was a trait I found myself favoring to my surprise, especially since I had learned of his near unearthly levels of courage from the dossier we were provided. In addition, though he was still burning off some baby fat, he had a rugged handsomeness coming through. Basically though he was a nice guy who didn't put on airs and wasn't held out by others to be all important like Harry, Percy, or Jason. Harry was quite nice too, but it was clear there was something between he and Ginny, whether they knew it or not, and my past experience with Jason and Percy had taught me great caution with taken men.

The quarterback hadn't worked out for me, ever. It was time to look at different positions and for different qualities.

Neville entered carrying a basket of what appeared to be vegetables and herbs.

"Oh. You brought me flowers. How sweet." I said before my manners overcame my sarcasm. It was too early in the morning for my reserve to win out and I had not had my espresso as yet.

"Wha? Oh, no., I uh."

"Its okay Neville. I was being sarcastic. What do you have there though?"

"Oh, this? Yeah, after the meeting broke up last night I did some research on the dietary requirements of pegasuses, uh pegasi, erm uh pega..."

"Horses with wings?"

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, I thought you might have a hard time finding some of them so after the second meeting I went by the Herbology Department and picked up what we grow there. I got a few sugar tubors, some Queen Anne's lace, a few other things we grow, and oh, and the kitchen had malted barley for some reason, the elves gave me some of that. I couldn't get any single malt scotch but I think Hogsmeade would have it and if you tell Hagrid you have a, uh, winged horse, he would probably grab it for us. Oh, and I told Piper what I was doing when we went to see Hagrid and she got me a bag of silver that hasn't been smelted. Apparently they like raw silver."

"Did Hagrid approve of the location?"

"Oh, yeah. It seems that ridge line is claimed by both the unicorns and the centaurs, so he figured it would reign them both in and calm things down some."

"So." I said after a long silence. "You stayed up researching my horse? Just so you could bring him breakfast?"

"Well, I wanted to, you know, be helpful."

"I think..." I sat down and patted the couch beside me. "I think that might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said, doing all I could do to hold back a tear. Cute or not, this boy would not make a Praetor cry.

"I, well, I wanted to help. I figured you might have trouble getting things. I can get into the greenhouses whenever I like, Professor Sprout says I'm her best student ever so she kinda lets me run wild in the place."

"I bet you are. Hey! I was just going to go see Skippy, you want to come along and feed him with me?

"Sure!" He beamed.

I decided that anyone who stayed up late to find out what to feed a magic horse, then got up early to gather the food, was, whatever may come, a person I adored. Okay Neville Longbottom, you have my attention.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy

The plan started out well. After we talked to Hagrid, explained that we were building a guard station or redoubt in case of attack from through the woods as part of our duties to Dumbledore, then showed him where we wanted to build it on the map, he agreed with our location. I don't think he expected us to magically build it in a couple of days, and I suspect he intended us to get Dumbledore's approval as well, but that would have taken more time and sometimes forgiveness is easier than permission. Plus, we didn't really want to explain the entire plan to either of them for fear that the downside might terrify them.

All five of us apparated to the site, Nico and I so we could find it later, then we split into our two teams. Frank and Jason stood guard, well, flew guard in Frank's case as a giant eagle, while Leo set the aerial servants to work. Nico and I apparated to Knock Turn Ally, where it was still dark, and waited for the shops to open. Finally, at 9:00 am Borgin and Burkes opened, and its proprietor was happy to sell us as many of the blue pearls as we wanted. It seems that although they were occasionally found, and reeked of dark magic, no one had yet found a use for them. Still given the rarity he held out for a high price, which I would have paid had Nico not talked him down. We purchased three, which was one more than we figured on needing, and then only so Nico wouldn't have to shadow travel with company on the second trip.

Afterwards we shared a butter beer at an establishment where the service was by ghosts. Nico liked this place, mainly because no one would dare ask him why he was not in school.

"So you and Will seem to be getting along." I asked, trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Yeah, I just wish he would stop trying to mother me all the time. He's good for me though. I'm finally at peace, ya know, with who I am. I'm just worried that when classes start and the other kids figure it out they might give he or I or both of us a ration of shit."

"After the display of firepower at the train yesterday I don't see that happening. Do you?"

"No, no I guess not." Nico smiled. "Hey, about that. Those death eaters were mortals weren't they? I mean, magicians?"

"Yeah, I suppose so, why?"

"Well your sword shouldn't work on them, or Jason or Annabeth's."

"Oh yeah, Hephaestus took them in the middle of the night a week or so ago and doctored them up with steel, silver, stygian iron and gods knows what else. They will kill anything now."

"That's nice, He added silver to mine. I'm werewolf ready apparently." Nico laughed.

"Apparently one of our allies in the Order is a werewolf, and one of the main death eaters is as well."

"Lets hope we can keep them separate. Will freaks out whenever he thinks I'm going to be doing sword play."

"I think thats an Apollo thing, you know, archery? They like to stand off and shoot at enemies from afar, it makes them nervous to get up close. Don't get me wrong, Will is as brave as I've seen in a fight, he was all over the place fighting the Romans, and after that the monsters at Half Blood hill."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They want to kill as soon as they can see the whites of their enemies eyes, we want to wait until we can see whether they brushed their back teeth after breakfast. Well, we better get going. Hell's waiting." He laughed.

We threw some magician money on the table and left, probably paying the wait staff salary for the year for all we knew. Their monetary system made no sense at all.

Nico stepped into a shadow and was gone.

By a check of the clock on the tower overlooking Diagon Alley I figured it was time for Magical Creatures, so I decided to apparate to a point halfway between the castle and Hagrid's hut, then walk down and blend in as if I had been there all along.

It was a rookie mistake that anyone could make.

First I traveled faster than most apparating wizards given the source of my magic, so when I hit the protective barrier over Hogwarts, I was like a bug hitting a windshield of a car on the interstate. Then I fell screaming in agony thirty or forty feet, until someone with a wand arrested my fall.

My skin and flesh were peeled apart to the bone all over my body from the impact, my insides were goo, blood poured out everywhere and despite the overwhelming agony I couldn't feel anything below my chest. Literally most every bone in my body was broken, including those in my face and skull as I had hit the barrier almost face first.

I blacked out as I hit the ground and the last thing I saw was Annabeth hovering over me, screaming and crying her eyes out. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15

Piper

Whether any of us admitted it or not, I think all of us were a little happy to be back in school. Okay so it wasn't a school where we would necessarily learn anything to further our adult careers, if any, but it also wasn't a school any of us would get kicked out of either.

Most of us had long histories of being kicked out of schools. Percy's was among the worst, I don't think he ever attended the same school two years running, and had blown up at least one or two, but I was right behind him. Annabeth simply stopped going for a long time while she lived on the streets. Jennifer hadn't actually ever been kicked out, as she never attended. Rachel, well, she was Miss Perfect and probably had never gotten in trouble in class.

Our first class was Defense against the Dark Arts, which was taught by Ms Umbridge. She seemed a bit stuffy at first glance, and a complete bitch at second. She went straight for the empty tables as if she could tell the guys were absent, but just as she was going to speak, Hermione asked something about why there were not any spells in the text book. I had hardly glanced at the text, but it looked like one of those "Dick and Jane" books you read in first grade, albeit for kids that zap things with sticks. I didn't think anything of it, as I really did not know to, but Hermione clearly thought the text was beneath the skill level of the class.

She asked where the spells were and Umbridge replied by asking what she needed spells for. Umbridge continued to say that the Ministry was satisfied with teaching Defense against the Dark Arts as a purely theoretical class in order to pass something called "Owls" and that prior instruction was severely lacking, American's perhaps excepted. She smiled when she said that but it was a condescending, fake smile.

Harry then pointed out that theory would be no good if we had to defend ourselves. Umbridge exclaimed at this, asking who in the world we would defend ourselves against, and the moment Harry said Voldemort he was off to detention. Later a younger kid named Colin would get detention merely for stating he believed Harry.

After that, class was laborious and dull. It was clear Umbridge had no idea how to teach and no actual interest in doing so. She never missed an opportunity to complain about Dumbledore's management and told that that her friend the minister would be very interested in the short comings of the school. It became apparent that she was attempting to oust Professor Dumbledore and by the way she talked to us, hoped we would be her allies. It was just as clear that the entire student body of Slytherin House already was.

Next came potions, and Professor Snape. Snape, unlike Umbridge, knew his material, but like Umbridge was more interested in torturing Harry and his friends than actually teaching it. Fortunately his class consisted of brief lecture followed by lab in which time we attempted to create the potion he had just discussed. It was like a chemistry lab, but we were a bunch of ADHD kids that sucked at lab. We did have bitchin' wands to fake our way through it however. Thanks Hecate!

Snape seemed particularly sensitive to the hole in the mist, forever looking around where our missing guys were and wondering. He was incredibly creepy and would sneek up behind us girls and ask what we were doing, when it was clear, or should have been, that we were making his potion. Well, Rachel was trying to. Most of the rest of us had it made and used our wands to make it appear we were still working on it.

Finally we got out of that dungeon for the day and followed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville to Hagrid's hut for magical creatures. It was a beautiful morning and the temperature was in the 70's with just a slim chance of demi gods falling from the sky, dying in screaming agony.

We saw the incoming white column of smoke just as Hagrid called us to order.

"Whats he doing?" the giant asked, just as Percy slammed into the magical dome of protection over the school with an audible, crunchy, splat and began to fall. We all knew at once who it was. Only one of our crew was scheduled to apparate back from his mission.

He became solid, if you could call it that, on the dome when it stopped him, He was probably still going thirty to forty mph, more than enough to kill anyone, and then began to fall in a twisted mess straight down.

Hermione thought to slow his descent, and Will ran to the scene, ambrosia, nectar and unicorn drought already out of his pack.

"Oh shit! Grounded! I was supposed to keep him..." Annabeth said as she ran to the scene and began to scream.

Percy's mouth was gushing blood. He was covered all over with deep cuts, that looked like his skin had separated along with his flesh, down to the bone. His arms and legs bent in ways they weren't supposed to, and broken bones stuck through his skin. Worse, his head was purple, lolled off to one side and looked to be the size of a watermelon on one side, and weirdly flat on the other. He wasn't breathing, or even moving.

It was clear there was nothing that Will could do, but he began pouring nectar and drought into Percy's mouth, but it just seemed to bleed back out. Hermione began a healing incantation as well, as did Harry, Ron, and several others, including Hagrid, who used an umbrella instead of a wand. This caused the bleeding to stop from some of his wounds, but it may have just been that the sack of skin, broken bones and crushed organs that had been Percy was just out of blood.

Annabeth wailed.

"Don't you die on me you son of a bitch! Don't you fucking die on me! We didn't walk through Tartaurus for this shit! Don't you fucking die on me!"

We joined in the incantation as it was one of the ones programmed into our wands, and the added power did help. His wounds began healing and he stopped bleeding from his mouth. Someone, Neville I think, pulled Annabeth away telling her she shouldn't remember him like this.

"You're right" she said as she stopped struggling and ran to Hagrid's hut. A moment later she was back carrying his bucket. Just when it looked like we might save him our spells began losing the fight against the damage to his body.

Then Annabeth poured the bucket all over him and sent Neville to get another.

Where the water hit him, he gained power and began to fight the injuries again. Annabeth began the healing incantation herself, or rather just directed her wand at him and fired, making no effort to conceal the power it held. When Neville poured the second bucket he began to thrash and his body began to come back into shape.

"We need to get him in water, where is the nearest pool or bath?" Annabeth begged to Hermione, who thought for a second then said "Second floor, girl prefects bath."

Hagrid had a cart which Neville called over with an accio charm, then Hermione levitated him onto it.

"Now, can we all pull it up there? Hermione asked.

Several of the Slytherin kids had finally decided to be assholes and snicker, but they were silence by Reyna's whistle, which nearly knocked us all down.

"No need" Reyna said. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape had all just exited the castle, drawn by the hubbub and no doubt someone's attempt to apparate into the castle despite its protections, when the doors exploded behind them and Skippy charged out, flying just over their heads and landing just at the wagon.

Reyna drapped the wagon's leather yoke over Skippy's neck and said "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, but can we quickly and gently take Percy to the Prefects bath on the second floor?"

Skippy made some noise, which Reyna understood.

"Hermione, get on, you're driving, you're the only one that knows where it is."

"But I don't know anything about flying a Pegasus." She exclaimed.

"That's okay, Skippy does."

Annabeth, Neville, who was still pouring water from a now third bucket, Jennifer, Rachel, myself, Will and Reyna got on to the wagon. Jennifer was doing the incantation, as was everyone else with a wand, and many of his wounds looked healed, but his head was still swollen and weird, and blood was foaming out of his mouth again.

"If we can get him to water, I can heal him" Jennifer said to Annabeth, and for the first time in minutes she stopped gasping as the wagon pulled out.

It wasn't a gentle ride, just as we reached the top of the stairs one of the wheels finally collapsed and we skidded in for a stop. Percy began screaming in agony, Hermione turned the water on in the pool sized bath and closed the stopper, then she and Neville, having the gentlest touch, levitated Percy's body into the bath. Instantly fingers of water reached up to wrap themselves around him and lovingly caress him. The water turned red with his blood. Jennifer, Annabeth and Will slide in with him and we all began the only healing spell we knew again.

Annabeth looked out of the pool and said "Thank you Skippy, thanks you everyone, you were all wonderful" then she choked before she could say more, her tears falling onto Percy's face.

The water lit up slowly with each tear drop and began to glow a blueish green. Once it was waist deep Annabeth reached into a dish at the edge of the bath and scattered salts all around. When she did the luminosity lit up brilliantly and the water began to foam around Percy. His head began to reshape itself as he screamed in agony again.

Annabeth asked Will if he could give him some more nectar, and her tears showed she felt each spasm of agony with him.

"No, it might burn him up. I've given him more already than I should. Maybe some unicorn draught..."

"No, I have this now. If you two would step out a moment." Jennifer said as the water reached their shoulders and Percy's body floated freely in the now foaming teal soup.

It was clear Annabeth didn't want to go, but Will gently led her to the steps out of the bath. With all of us watching, including now Hagrid, Dumbledore and the other professors, Jennifer cradled Percy's head to her bosom, kissed his forehead, and pulled him under water.

The water began to flash as if lightening were shooting through it and thunder filled the room, shaking the windows and everything in it, including us. We could see Percy's mouth open and blood spraying out, before the blood suddenly stopped. He was shaking and contorting, but after a few moments this stopped as well and the energy in the pool found a rhythm and began to slowly throb like the beating of a heart.

Jennifer released Percy and gently pushed him away. He stayed a foot or so below the water, his eyes closed, seemingly at peace. His wounds were gone, his bones repaired. Even the blood in the water had cleared up.

Jennifer stood and stepped out of the bath, seemingly exhausted.

"Is he... " Annabeth tried to ask.

"Percy's body is healed, and his soul returned to it. He will live, but needs rest now."

"Shouldn't we get him out before he drowns?" Snape asked, his tone rude and disrespectful.

"Percy Jackson drown? The very idea is laughable." Jennifer said. "He will arise when he is ready. For now, let him gather his strength in the home of his father."

"You... saved him" Annabeth blubbered as she fell to her knees and tried to hug Jennifer at the same time, her arms ending up around Jennifer's waist.

"No. You did. When I got to him his soul was departing despite the best magic. There was too much damage for us to heal. You remembered where he drew his strength. Your tears reminded him of why he had to live. Once he was determined to live, because of you, because of your love, only then I could heal his body. Everyone who cast healing incantations allowed you time to do the real magic,"

"Love is the most powerful spell of all." Dumbledore said.

"I agree" McGonagall said, but I must wonder why Mr Jackson was flaunting the rules of the school and the law by apparating, without a license to do so, and without permission. 100 points will be deducted from the American House."

"And I award 50 points each to Mr Longbottom and Ms Grainger for their use of healing incantations and other actions in saving Mr Jackson's life, as well as 50 points to each of the American House and Slytherin House that did the same. And to Ms Oceans, 100 points for her use of advanced healing spells that we have not seen before. Finally, 50 points will be awarded to Ms Grainger for her excellent first time piloting of a Pegasus. I do hope the American House representatives will stop by before this evening's dinner to explain how it is that we have come to have a Pegasus grace us." Dumbledore said as he reached over and scratched Skippy between the ears.

This was sort of meaningless to us, but the magicians were all about some house points. Harry and Ron arrived just as Dumbledore finished speaking. The professors left, although Dumbledore and Snape tarried for some reason as if to see what would happen next, and Annabeth had regained some composure. She stood by the bath, holding hands with Jennifer, and watched Percy drift with the current as small sparks of energy circled his body.

"Is he going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"They tell me he only needs rest now to fully recuperate." Dumbledore said.

"Won't he drown like that?" Ron asked.

"Percy Jackson does not drown." Will said.

"Oh. Yeah."

Suddenly the water erupted and Percy rose out of it, landing on the rim of the bath across from Annabeth.

"Woah, I just had the weirdest dream."

"I'm going to kill him" Annabeth said as she approached Percy. "What were you thinking apparating into a wall of protection? Have you lost what little mind you have Seaweed Brain? She said as she threw his arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"Uh, okay, so where am I and what am I doing here?"

Hermione, Reyna and I explained as best we could, but we had to leave out why he was in London due to Jennifer standing right there.

"Oh! Damn, I'm sorry. I remember, I was going to try to land up hill from Hagrid's house then just walk into the class as though I had been there all along. I didnt' realize you guys would notice me flying in, and I kinda forgot about the barrier being there. I was just starting to slow down to land when I hit it. And you, you brought me back. I could feel you pulling me back from, uh, Nico's." He said to Annabeth as he kissed her again.

"If you ever leave me again... I should have known last night when you came up with this stupid plan that if we were not together it would not work." She said, as she returned his kiss.

"Do you suppose they always fight like this?" Ron asked.

"No. Most of the time they use swords." I said.

"Oh! But wait, the important thing is, Nico is ready. We just need to check with Leo."

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"Got a drachma?" he asked as he used his wand to cause a mist over the water.

"No, uh, maybe in my room." Annabeth replied. "besides, my cloths are soaked I couldn't get into a pocket if I tried."

Percy waived his hand over her and the water lept from her and back into the bath. Even Dumbledore was startled and impressed with that trick.

"You should do Will and Jennifer too, they are just as soaked." Annabeth smiled, and Percy again surprised the professors by pulling the water from both simultaneously.

"How..." Snape started to ask before being interrupted.

"Wait, you want to contact Leo? Does he have a fountain?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, but without a drachma"

"Make the mist again." Hazel said, and as he did, she said into it "Hey Fleecy, it's Hazel, do me a solid and hook me up with Leo Valdez."

"Sure thing, how's it going Hazel? You still watching your diet? Gotta keep that red meat out of it ya know!"

"I know, I try every day, I'm practically vegan now." She said as Leo came into view.

"Hey! Hows it going Hazel? We're all done here just waiting for Percy to call." Leo said, as his face appeared in the mist.

"He's calling, now. We're all ready when you are."

"We're ready, come on! Frank and Jason have had to kill a couple things that looked like half bug, half bear, but other than that its been quiet. There's a bunch of unicorns on one side a few hundred yards down hill and a bunch of Centaurs on the other side looking like Vice Lords and Crips, but right now its calm."

Leo hung up and Percy asked Dumbledore, "Professor, do you think you could apparate, myself, Jennifer, and uh, Hagrid to a spot on the ridgeline in the Forbidden Forest if I described it to you? We have a project going there that is going to wrap up a couple days early and will help defend the school from attacks in that direction. I'll explain it all when we get there."

"You're not going anywhere with out me." Annabeth said with pure fury in her eyes.

"In fact, you're not going anywhere at all, You're going to stay here and rest." Jennifer said as she pushed him back into the bath. "You're going to stay there at least six hours. You can come down for dinner, then I want you in the pool all night. Understand? Like, understand I'm not asking you?" Jennifer said.

"Uh, can I at least go to my own bath?"

"That would be acceptable."

"You have got to teach me how to do that sometime." Annabeth smiled.

"The trick is making him think I can kill with a thought."

"Can you kill with a thought?" Harry asked.

Jennifer said nothing but smiled a soft Mona Lisa smile.

"Okay, so if I can't go, Piper, Hazel, Will, you guys go. Take Jennifer before she kills me. Would you do that for me professor, I fear I can't apparate again just yet without it hurting quite badly."

"I would like an explanation first."

"The only explanation I can give is that we are undoing an injustice at the beckoning of our parents and it will benefit the school for generations to come."

"For now, that will suffice." Dumbledore said after some thought.

"Piper, when you get there, call Nico and tell him you're ready. He knows what to do. Tell him what happened here so he will know why I'm missing it. Okay?"

"Sure thing Percy, get some rest."

Percy beckoned me closer so he could whisper "And tell Bob I'm sorry I couldn't be there and explain why. Ask him to say hi to the stars for me this time." He grinned.

And with that we were flying over the forest, our minds and bodies twisted in ways unimagined. On arrival, most of us threw up. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Percy

An afternoon and evening in a nice hot, relaxing, bath would sound like a great day for most people, but most people don't bounce off the walls with boredom the way I do. Still, although I wasn't about to let Annabeth know, I was still hurting pretty bad and just the walk up to the Leodis was pure misery.

Annabeth suggested the pool rather than the bath mainly because Leo had installed a saltwater chlorination system and salt water was better for healing me. She waited while I changed into some trunks, cast "repario" on what was left of my school uniform which made it as though brand new, and then walked me to the pool.

"You want me to bring you lunch? I don't mind, its time anyway, and no one will mind if we eat up here."

"No, honestly, I feel good now, but I'm not hungry. Maybe it was all the nectar and ambrosia" I said with a smile. Truthfully every organ inside me still hurt as though they were being stabbed and were simultaneously on fire. It felt like I had swallowed a sack of daggers with lemon, vinegar and salt, and I was looking forward to being alone and soaking my misery away.

I kissed Annabeth, slid into the pool, leaned forward and promptly fell asleep.

I float like anyone else, but when my lungs fill with water I don't freak out as I can breath it. I sank to the bottom and soaked in the healing salt water all afternoon, and when Annabeth came down to wake me I felt much better. The sharp pains were gone and I was energized again. Of course I was also bloated with ten gallons or so of water I would need to expel, but first a kiss from Annabeth just to make sure we were alright couple wise. Apparently we were. She was wearing a simple black two piece that with her blonde hair and tanned skin was just perfect, I had never seen a more perfect, beautiful woman.

I had to spend the next half hour in the rest room, at first peeing the blood from my previously crushed kidneys, then the water from the bath and pool that had healed me on its way through. There are diuretics that doctors can prescribe to get the excess water from a person, but I didn't have any so it just took time.

Finally the intermittent torrents stopped and I stepped out. As I did Annabeth rose from the water and my thoughts returned to her magnificence. She gave me one of those quirky smiles and said "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Are you done in there?" She asked with a giggle.

"For now, apparently I soaked up a lot of water to make everything okay again. I was busted up pretty bad."

"Right, and that is the favor. Don't ever leave me and go off on your own without me, no matter how safe and simple it seems. I don't want you going to the corner for a gallon of milk unless I'm with you from now on. We've said this before, but I really mean it. Every trip, well, you can go to the bathroom by yourself, but every other trip, I'm with you. If we wreck and die, at least I don't have to watch you die again. You cannot ever make me watch that again. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but honey, if you went with me, we might both be dead."

"Or I might have remembered to land in the woods, not the field, and neither of us would have been hurt. Before we left, when I dreamed of my mother at Shiloh with the other goddesses and girls, she warned me to keep you grounded. I figured out what she meant when I saw you crash. I never want to see you hurt again. I know there will be times when it makes sense for us to be apart, but I don't care though, from now on, everything. Together."

"Everything," I said, and we kissed to seal the agreement.

"Oh, and one other thing." She said.

"Whats that hon?"

"Do that thing you do to dry me off or we'll be late for dinner." She smiled.

I waved my hand over her, pulling the water away, and flung it into the pool.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. Now lets get going. You have some folks from the Ministry of Magic to disappoint."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain once we're dressed." She smiled.

After I dressed I went towards Annabeth's room and she came into the hall looking spectacular as ever.

"So, apparently the kids from Slytherin reported your death to their parents and the Minister of Magic, along with Umbridge, are here to demand Dumbledore's resignation. The show down is supposed to be going on now, so if we hurry..."

"Want to drop by Dumbledore's office? I'd like to apologize." I smiled.

"I think now would be the perfect time." Annabeth grinned back.

We arrived at the spiral staircase we had been told on the brief tour to Gryffindor Tower last night led to Dumbledore's, and heard shouting from the top of the stairs.

"How am I supposed to explain the death of this American boy to either the Muggle Prime Minister and the American Diplomat? He was barely aware a group of students were even here! No Professor, its time, and I have the Board's backing on this. We cannot allow you to continue to serve when on the first day of classes a foreign guest is killed."

I stood in the top doorway and looked around. Malfoy was there, with a guy that looked like a singer for an 80's metal band that I could only assume was his father. The guy shouting must be the Minister of Magic, and of course Umbridge was with him, an angry scowl on her face. Dumbledore sat calmly behind his desk feeding what appeared to be macadamia nuts to a phoenix.

"Ah, Mr Jackson. Come in. The Ministry is of the impression that you are dead." Dumbledore said.

"Dead sir? No, I think I would have noticed that. I just, well, I don't know how you do it here in Britain, but in America, when we screw up we take responsibility. I'm sorry I scared everyone today, I'm afraid I knocked myself out rather badly, and had a horrible nose bleed, but Will and Jennifer got me all cleaned up and fixed up. Anyway, I know you have to punish me, but I ask that you forgive my friends, they were only trying to help and none of them knew I was going to try to apparate to class. It was a silly thing, I thought I could manage it, and I was wrong."

"Truly courageous youth admit to their mistakes Mr Jackson. I have already taken house points, and now that you aren't bleeding and can focus on what I have to say, no more apparating until you are trained. And you are not allowed to play for your House quidditch team for two matches."

"But sir! Percy is the best we have on a broom!" Annabeth said, knowing both Dumbledore and I knew she was full of crap. He had seen me fly on the Argo III. I could fly and fight, but flying was Jason. Reyna and Frank and just about everyone else's forte. Children of Poseidon just don't do the air thing well, and there was always the fear that Zeus would keep to his comment from several years ago about striking me from the sky.

"Be that as it may, he is grounded. He may practice, but not compete. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir" we both said, dejection in our voices. Malfoy I noticed was grinning at this development.

"May we go sir?" Annabeth meekly asked.

"No, one more thing" the Minister said.

"Oh, of course. Uh, who might you be?" I asked.

"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic for Great Britain and Ireland."

"Oh! Its an honor to meet you sir, I'm Percy Ja"

"Yes yes, I know who you are Mr Jackson, I was wondering. When you arrived on the train last night, was there an attack on any of the American students?"

"Oh no sir. They seemed to be going for that Potter kid, but we dispatched them together."

"So, there was an attack?"

"Yes sir, but it wasn't effective. They failed to establish air superiority and their arrival times on the ground were predictable. It was a simple enough matter for a couple of our guys to tie up their dementors in the air while Annabeth, Nico and I denied them a toehold to land on. It was over very fast, I don't think anyone was actually hurt. They were not very good fighters at all. Of course, you wouldn't expect them to send their "A" team for a diversionary attack. I only wish we could have taken one or two prisoners so that your people might have questioned them."

"How is it you know so much about the strategy of the Death Eaters?" Fudge asked.

"Oh, not theirs, just strategy and tactics in general. America, well, we're more militant in our use of magic, more martial in our training than what I've seen here so far. Most of our wizards these days work for the NSA, or one of the military intelligence branches, or just silicon valley. My cousin helped design the F-35. So even first year wizards learn battle tactics. I look forward to comparing notes with Ms Umbridge this year, seeing how we compare and what we can learn and share. But I expect attacking kids wasn't what those clowns were up to, I think they were drawing attention away from a real attack or infiltration somewhere else, don't you? I mean, why send amateur losers that can't even fight children to attack in such a public way, if you aren't sending the pros to break into the Ministry for instance. By the way sir, its a real honor to meet you. Professor Dumbledore was bragging about your administration at our orientation meeting. I think I can speak for Annabeth when I say, well, its a real honor sir."

"Indeed it truly is. Could we get a picture? Does anyone have a camera?" Annabeth asked.

Unfortunately no one had a camera, which was too bad as I would have loved to recorded Mr Malfoy's face when I carried out my parade of insults against the Death Eaters, who I was now convinced were his associates. He was a prideful man and grimaced whenever I insulted the skills of his now late friends.

After a pregnant silence, we excused ourselves and turned to leave, and this time no one stopped us.

"Well, that was fun." I whispered as we entered the dining hall to everyone's stares.

Ginny practically ran to us, threw her arms around me, and said "We thought you were killed."

"I was, but thanks to Annabeth, Jennifer and you guys, I got better." I smiled. In case anyone outside Gryffindor asks, it was just a mild concussion and a nose bleed. Okay?"

"Okay. There is someone here you need to see." Ginny grinned then looked towards the table. Seated in the mix of American and Gryffindor school uniforms and robes, was a young guy, maybe 16, dressed in the American uniform and seated beside Jennifer and Leo. He looked like one of us, but I know all of us, and he... then it hit me. Well when the small kitten on his lap suddenly electrified and became like an x ray it hit me. Annabeth and I were holding hands, of course, and I pulled her to that side of the table.

Jennifer smiled as I approached. She truly seemed happy.

"Iapetus?" I asked.

"No, here I am Robert, Robert Oceans." He replied. "But you can call me 'Bob' and for now this is 'Little Bob' although I may need a more creative name for him" he said as he stood and embraced first me, then Annabeth.

"I'm glad you made it." He said.

"The whole world should be." Jennifer said.

"Yes, but when I woke on the Fields of Elysium I knew I had changed, you had changed me. I had a chance to make right the mistakes of so long ago." He said, his eyes sad.

"Right, and now you're guardian of the north wind and all the lands beyond the gods. That's awesome." Annabeth said.

"I'm coming to grips with what that means." Bob replied with a smile.

"Well the north wind needs guarding, especially from his kids. We met the guy last year in Toronto. He was alright, but his kids were horrible. They aligned with Gaea and tried to get their father to as well." Jason said.

"He's going to be great at it too! He's already settled a dispute between the centaurs and the unicorns." Jennifer said.

"Your young man Leo helped considerably with that." Bob said.

"I didn't do anything, you had it worked out. Percy you would have loved this, Bob has both sides settled down, he's going to help both of them expand towards the north where there is plenty of forest, and the last detail is the centaurs want to pray to the elder centaur. We're like, well how long is that going to take and one of them says Chiron often doesn't reply for ages. So I'm like 'Chiron? Shit bitch I know that pony! Gimme a drachma.' Apparently our boy Chiron is like a god to these guys. We get Chiron in the mist, scares the hell out of these local horse guys and he says, and I quote, 'Do whatever Bob says.'"

"Well, so did we do okay on the temple? Do we need to add anything?" I asked.

"Oh, its wonderful. I especially like the observation tower, and that I will be able to walk down the hall to join you when my duties allow. Zeus has provided me with quite a list in addition to protecting Hogwarts and the Northwind. But I will be around. I was hoping I could ask a favor Percy."

"Sure, anything."

"I understand the school has an astronomy tower. After dinner would you and your friends join me there? I would like to say hi to some old friends." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hazel

Our first full day at Hogwarts included the death, or near death, of one of our own and no one wanted the night to be as exciting. Although some homework had been distributed it, it would not be due until the next week and none of the demi gods actually planned to do it anyway. History of magic beginning in the dark ages can be a pretty dull class when you've actually met Hecate. It was decided that since Percy was to be water bound as per Dr Jennifer's orders, we would invite the inner circle, as we were now calling our close friends in Gryffindor, to join us by the pool for a relaxing evening.

Dinner itself was interesting for several reasons. First, all the other houses, especially Slytherin, kept staring at Percy as if their eyes could somehow make him as dead as they thought he was previously. Frankly, I didn't blame them. I saw him fall and there was no way a mortal, or a demi god, had any right to survive his injuries. Yet here he was, healed by love, magic, Jennifer, and Poseidon, ready to fight another day.

No one noticed the additional person with us, I suppose because they didn't really know us, and Bob didn't really stand out. The boys were still staring at Piper and Jennifer, the girls still at Jason and Percy. Well, as I said, everyone stared at Percy. wondering why his brains weren't still hanging out of his skull or his guts coming out of his abdomen.

Professor Dumbledore announced that the Ministry was joining us for dinner, but that turned out to be just one guy, the Minister of Magic himself. Percy and Annabeth found him to be mousey, weak and scared and from what I saw I had to agree. He seemed arrogant, but that was clearly compensation for shortcomings he felt in his life. He knew he wasn't really in charge and was terrified of the day that everyone else knew it as well.

Dumbledore did announce that the following Friday an old tradition would be renewed, that being a formal ball held at the opening of Quidditch season. The opening match would be between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Hermione suggested this would be a good first match to catch the basics of the game. Hufflepuff had been competitive in the House Cup the last several years, and had several players that Harry respected quite a bit. I decided we should start to organize our team soon as we would be playing Slytherin the following week.

Dinner was as delicious as it had been the night before. Tonight there were no speeches but the Minister did make the sort of remarks one might expect him to, study hard, prepare for owls (whatever that meant), follow the rules... when he said this he stared directly at us, and finally bring honor to our school and our roles as witches and wizards in British society.

Bob relished the food as though he had not eaten in years, and I guess he hadn't. He had been surviving on whatever he could find in Tartaurus for eons. If they served hot dogs and hamburgers it would have been a five star meal for him.

After dinner I thought we would all be going back to the pool for some reason, but Harry and a little boy named Colin had detention, and Jennifer, Bob, Annabeth and Percy went to the Astronomy Tower. They were joined by Dumbledore and spent an hour or two just looking at the stars. Percy later confided it was odd, Dumbledore spoke as though he had studied and learned the constellations, whereas Bob spoke as though he personally had met them all and told stories about each. Percy said the most interesting part was when Dumbledore pointed out Orion, Bob said Orion was a horrible little jackass who didn't deserve to have a constellation, and Percy reported to everyone's surprise that Reyna had killed him off the coast of Long Island three months earlier.

The pool was relaxing, but it wasn't a full blown party. Will, Nico, Jason, Frank and Leo swam, as did Piper who looked amazing in a candy apple red two piece that left a lot to be desired in terms of modesty. I was still getting used to this century. Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat at a table in their bath robes going over the history homework. I tried to help them but whenever I told them the truth about Hecate and her position in the Pantheon, well, they didn't want to hear that. In the magician's version of the history of the Pantheon, Hecate was instrumental in a lot of battles and events she wasn't actually at. Oh well.

Neville and Reyna were off by themselves, laughing and giggling. Neville had not struck me as one with the courage to approach Reyna but I was pleased to be wrong. He was quiet and appeared shy but earlier in the day had, in a moment of stress, summoned Hagrid's wagon which weighed enough that I could would have had trouble summoning it, so he had some inner strength whether he knew it or not. I wondered if he knew the girl he was hitting on commanded 500 or so of the finest Roman soldiers to ever take to the field in battles so epic they would be sung of for millenia to come he would have found her to be so approachable. Probably not. He was cute in a way, but tonight she was even more stunning than usual in a black one piece that set off her eternally tan skin and long black hair. Still, he was a really nice guy, and Reyna had gotten farther with making friends among the magicians than most of us. The rest of us they just seemed to be in awe of.

I decided to change that, so I went and sat with Hermione, Ginny and Ron again, this time to not talk history.

"So, are you excited about the ball?" I asked.

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess." Hermione said.

"Has Ron asked you already?" I asked, and truly I assumed that he had. They were always together and it was clear she thought of Harry, the only other guy in her life, like he was her brother.

"No. Ron, well, he is slow at asking. Last year he never did." She giggled.

"Ron Weasley! You didn't make Hermione go by herself!" I said.

"No, she went with Viktor Krum, the best Quidditch player in the world." Ginny said.

"Well, see Ron? Its like we say in America, 'you snooze, you loose!'"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I would like to go.." Ron started to say before I interrupted.

"Then its settled. Ask Hermione to the ball. Now." I said. Ginny and I waited to see what he would do, but Hermione spoke first.

"Its not the same if you pressure him!" Hermione said, defending Ron from me.

"I could get Piper to cast a spell, she's the daughter of Aphrodite ya know, and neither you nor he would know it, but my way is better. Its coercive, but at least the results are always honest. We know he's crazy about you, and you're quite fond of him. If he had just a tenth of the courage Neville has we would already be picking out dresses. Now, hurry up Ron, we have a lot of work to do."

"Well, the thing is, I don't really have a tux, and"

"Annabeth and Jennifer will solve that. Stop squirming and surrender. The quicker you do, the happier it will make both of you." I smiled and Ginny giggled.

Ron sighed in resignation. "Hermione, uh, the thing is,"

"Yes Ronald?" She said, now at last going along with it.

"UH, would you care to go to the ball with me?"

"Yes Ronald, I would like that very much, on one condition. You must dance with me. A lot. I found last year that I rather like it, and I suspect Neville will be busy this year."

"Uh, oh. Okay." He smiled then awkwardly turned toward me.

"Good enough?" He asked.

"Well, a kiss is probably out of the question, but you should probably hug her just so she knows it was a romantic request rather than a friendly one." I said.

"Wait! No, stop there. You did quite well Ron. I'm happy to go with you." Hermione smiled, mostly at myself and Ginny.

Ginny broke out laughing. "It really is about time!" She exclaimed.

Just then Harry came in, still in his school robes.

"Don't laugh, its your turn now." I said to Ginny as Harry sat with us. I gave him a great smile, then began. "Harry, Ron has just asked Hermione to the ball. She has accepted. Frankly, as beautiful and charming as she is, she, like your date, Ginny, could have any guy she wants. Don't you agree?"

"Well yeah, wait, my date?" He said, looking quizzically at first Ginny, then me.

"Yes, you're going to ask her, and ask her now, because you like her, we all know it, she adores you, and we all know that, and candidly, we have less than two weeks to determine what to wear and obtain it so we have to get the whole who is dating who thing out of the way sooner rather than later. Honestly, the quicker you agree, the better off we all are. Right Hermione?"

"Well, I mean, no one should be pressured to" Hermione said before I interrupted.

"Oh, there is no pressure, I'm just stating what everyone already knows, and, as I said earlier, I could get Piper to use her Aphrodite magic but my way is more honest. So, Harry, you should ask Ginny to the ball now. Else we will find her another date and you can go by yourself."

"Uh no, I mean I was going to ask, but I thought I should talk to Ron first." He said.

"Oh? Do you think Ron has any say in who I date?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I mean, well, no, its just, well I... Ginny, will you go to the ball with me?" Harry finally spit out.

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask Hermione if its okay to date her little brother." She grinned.

"Hermione isn't my big sister, she's my friend! I, look, I didn't mean... I just didnt want Ron to think..."

"Yes." Ginny answered at last with a smile. "But I'll have to ask Ron." She laughed as Ron rolled his eyes.

It was then that the Astronomy tower crew came back with Dumbledore and Bob with them. Bob greeted all, then asked to be excused so he could get used to his new home. He left through a side door that I could have sworn was not there the day before when I first saw the pool. Apparently Leo had pinned a door to the Iapetus lodge so Bob and Jennifer could visit without the trouble of apparating.

Dumbledore joined us and asked how we were enjoying Hogwarts so far.

"Well, if we can keep Percy alive its really nice. Although Professor Umbridge is a problem."

"Oh? How so?"

"She's not teaching us to defend ourselves, she's not teaching us anything at all." Hermione said.

"There are many paths to wisdom, you of all people should know this Miss Grainger. I suggest you find another path to that which you seek."

"Well, the Americans have agreed to teach us some, but,"

"But?" Dumbledore asked.

"But, and I mean no disrespect, but all of their magic is geared towards killing the opponent. That seems contrary to the killing curse being an unforgivable curse."

"Ah, I see. Well, yes. Our American friends are particularly good at dispatching from this realm those persons who so desperately need to leave it, and I would urge you to learn all their techniques for soon will come a time when I fear you will be well served by them. But our library is full of spells, defensive and offensive, charms and jinxes, that you could learn and practice on your own time should you wish. I know you have taken advantage of our library over the years Miss Grainger, and I would urge you to continue to do so."

"Could we bring back the dueling club?" Ron asked, somewhat out of the blue.

"What is a dueling club?" I asked.

"Oh, second year we had a Defense teacher who was so worthless that by the end of the year everyone was hoping Harry would kill him like he did our first year one, but he, along with Snape, formed a dueling club. It only lasted one night, Harry scared the wits out of everyone, but it was actually somewhere that you could have practical practice with spells." Hermione answered.

"That is an interesting notion. I shall have to ponder on that." Dumbledore said.

I noticed that Harry was now holding the hand of Ginny, and stared at Hermione until she looked up, then I looked at their hands, back at her, and back again until her eyes followed mine. I hoped she would be happy, but I didn't expect...

"Harry! Whats wrong with your arm?"

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing." He said as he pulled his hand away and lowered his sleeve to cover it. I had not noticed as it looked like a scar and I've seen plenty of those.

"Let me see it Harry" Dumbledore said, and Harry reluctantly complied.

Along his arm were tiny rows of scars, each saying "I must not tell lies."

"Who did this to you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh, I did, I mean, in detention, I had to write lines and the quill Umbridge gave me was hexed and it carved it into my arm. I didn't want to bother you with it what with the Order and all I know you have a lot on you. I figured I would just lay low in her class."

"Professor! She can't be allowed to torture the students! You must do something!" Hermione said.

"Normally I would fire her and give her the boot. The torture of students, even for disciplinary purposes, is not allowed. However, by order of the Minister, I am not allowed to fire Delores Umbridge, or even question her methods. The Minister seems to think I wish to build an army to seize his job. The only way she can leave is by her own volition."

"Ya don't say" Nico, who was at the edge of the pool beside us, said as he got out and walked to the exit, toweling himself dry on the way.

I didn't know what Nico had planned, but I guessed she would be gone within a week. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione

We didn't know where Nico went but he was back shortly with a grin that could only be described as "sickening." We knew he had done something horrible, but what ever it was only took moments and he certainly wasn't going to volunteer any information."

Dumbledore healed Harry's arm, then on learning that Colin had suffered the same became even angrier.

"Why is the Ministry making us have her as a teacher?" I asked.

"The Minister is convinced that young Harry didn't see Voldemort and that he is lying in order to stir up public support for me taking over as Minister of Magic, a position I've pointed out that I do not want and that I've turned down innumerable times. They fear that I will use the position of Defense against the Dark Arts to raise an army to seize power."

"But that's rubbish, first, you wouldn't need an army, and second, if Voldemort isn't back, who killed Cedric?" Harry asked.

"They claim it was a consequence of the third challenge, put together by Barty Crouch Jr and your godfather, Sirius Black, death eaters who wish revenge for the falling of their leader."

"But only someone totally insane or under an imperio curse..." Harry looked at Dumbledore who only looked back with an almost imperceivable nod.

"I see. Well, at least we know what we're up against." Harry said.

"I must go and see young Colin, Dumbledore said as he rose, "Miss Jennifer, I hope you do not mind my intrusion on your hospitality, but I fear this may be the only place in Hogwarts where I can speak freely to my students."

"Not at all Professor, as Leo says 'mi casa es sue casa'"

"Ah Spanish, a tongue I have not used in years. Gracias. Oh and Mr Di Angelo, it would be best if Ms Umbridge didn't resign too fast. The position is cursed and quite hard to fill."

"Is that why you hired Gilderoy Lockhart? Ginny asked.

"Oh, well, the word around the Wizengamot is that I hired him in hopes that Harry would kill him like he did Professor Quirrell." He smiled as he left.

As soon as he left Harry just had to ask.

"Nico, what did you do?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. The less you know, the less they can blame you with."

"Good, now boys, if you will excuse us, we need to look at dresses. Jennifer, does your deal with Amazon include bridal and prom magazines?" Piper asked.

"It can if you give me a few moments. The aerials can bring them. Shall we work in the study room? Its drier than in here." Jennifer replied.

"Oh have them say hi to my sister" Reyna said as she and Neville approached.

"Your sister works for Amazon?" Neville asked.

"No, she's the queen of the Amazons."

"Oh, I thought you were talking about the online book and everything else store."

"I am."

"I'm confused."

"It happens. So, did someone say prom dresses?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, Harry and Ron finally asked Ginny and Hermione so we can start planning."

"Really? Neville asked me at dinner, as soon as Professor Dumbledore announced it."

"Well I guess some Gryffindors are more courageous than others." Hazel quipped.

We left the boys and began to look at dresses in the study room. Looking at them on paper was fine but it didn't give you an idea as to what it would look like on you. Last year we had a break and I was able to go home and shop with my mother, but this year I was on my own. It did not help that the American girls seemed to be under no budgetary restraints at all. Some of the dresses they were looking at were in the thousand pound range and while my parents were fortunate financially I could not see them paying that much for a dress nor would I ask them to.

Jennifer kept telling me to stop worrying so much and Piper finally told me to enjoy the moment as she hadn't had a slumber party in years. I explained that I should set a budget and at least try to see what it would look like on me somehow and all the girls laughed.

"Oh, we're not buying them. The aerials will make whatever we need." Jennifer explained. "And as to what it looks like on you, well, here..."

She waived her wand over one of the models on the page that was wearing a blue satin dress I mentioned I liked, then waived it over me and made a throwing motion towards the wall.

Suddenly there was a life sized apparition of me, an exact copy in every way, wearing the dress.

I couldn't help myself.

"I love magic" I said.

After that we tore through the pages, each of us, and after picking out our dresses, picked out tuxes for the guys as well. We were up until well after two am, when I finally drug myself to my room and slept a few hours. It was the most wonderful night, bonding with Ginny and the girls, and I couldn't wait to do it again. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Reyna

We were all groggy the next morning from staying up late, but fortunately the aerials sensed my needs as I awoke and espresso was waiting for me. I slipped my riding clothes on after knocking it back and diving through the shower as I was expecting Neville and an early morning Skippy feeding. Skippy had loved everything Neville had brought the day before so we were both looking forward to his early morning visit today. Instead of a gentle knock like yesterday, I heard Neville call my name from the hall.

"Well, his manners have decayed." I thought. Surely he wasn't getting so accustomed to me that he was taking me for granted now. "Next he will just pull up in my driveway and honk his horn, metaphorically speaking."

I opened the door and saw the problem. Guarding my bedroom's entrance were Aurum and Argentum, and neither looked like they were in the mood for Neville to knock. A card was attached to Aurum's collar from Hylla saying they were all tuned up and repaired, and operating at 100%.

"Good morning!" I said as I put my arms around Neville's neck and kissed him before thinking "What the fuck am I doing?"

I quickly pulled away. Neville seemed in shock and certainly confused. Truthfully, I was confused as well. It felt so natural to kiss him good morning, even though we had never kissed, or really even talked about romance.

"I'm sorry" I sputtered, "Its early, I'm not really awake and"

"No, that, that was nice. Can... Could we do that again?" Neville asked.

"I really, well, I should" was all I got out before Neville kissed me again, this time longer, but still softly. His lips were delicious and I just melted as we placed our arms around each other..

"Wow." I said as we pulled away, although remaining in each other's arms. "You must be really special."

"Well, as long as I'm special to you anyway." He smiled. His smile was really cute when he was trying to flirt, which as you have probably noticed, isn't something he's really good at. It didn't matter. He cared for Skippy without me asking, and cared for me apparently as well. Flirting was over rated and unnecessary at this point.

"No, I mean, well yes, I mean it like that too, but uh, this is Aurum and Argentum. They have standing orders to kill anyone that means me harm, and they can detect lies, insincerity and ulterior motives. They got a few dings in the war and my sister has had her tech people working on them. I guess the aerials led them back last night from Amazon. So when I say you're special, I mean, yes, I like you, a lot, but perhaps more important and immediate at this juncture, you haven't been ripped to pieces, so you must be all right. Uh, so that took a lot of courage. More than you knew." I smiled. "So what did you bring Skippy?"

"Uh, pretty much the same, but Hagrid did give me a bottle of single malt scotch today." He said as the blood drained from his face.

"Hey! I don't want you scared of me. Aurum and Argentum must really like you, they haven't even growled. When they first met Percy and Jason I thought they were going to tear them apart no matter what I ordered. They're really sweet... Kinda like my boyfriend." I said, and saying the word melted away any doubt between us as to who and what we were to each other. "Come on lets go or we'll be late for breakfast." I slipped my arm into his and led him towards the stables.

We fed Skippy and turned her and the pups out to play together for the day. What was once an everyday activity for them at Camp Jupiter had not happened in some time and all three were happy to frolic in the fields of parallel space. I ran back and changed into my school uniform and we dashed down to breakfast, only to find that of the pool crowd we were the only ones there. A few of Neville's friends said 'hi' and 'good morning' but for the most part they gave us our space.

Our friends wouldn't be seen until they dragged into Defense against the Dark Arts a moment or so before class started. It hardly mattered though as Umbridge was a full ten to fifteen minutes late and looked as though she had not slept at all.

Prior to her arrival Neville, ever the brave one, broke all high school decorum by sitting with me rather than his Gryffindor class mates. Several of the Slytherin boys chuckled at this, one chided him asking "Why Neville, do you have a girlfriend?" and the question made them all laugh.

Neville did me proud.

"Yes. And she's wonderful." He said, looking up at me, completely disinterested in them or what they thought.

"Does she know your folks are in St Mungo's?" One of them said, and Neville tensed up as though he was ready to attack, or as if he had just been beaten. I would have to talk to him about telegraphing his moves, and letting people get under his skin. His courage marked him potentially as a great fighter, but he would need to work on his tells.

At this remark the whole of Slytherin laughed at Neville. I knew of the fate of his parents from the dossier, but we had not talked about it so I had to tread lightly here.

"Uh about that Reyna, I guess I should tell you, both my mother and father are, well, they were tortured nearly to death in the last wizarding war with the cruciatus curse and are, well, they are in a hospital for magical injuries." He whispered.

"Oh that's terrible! But, so, um, whats wrong with that? Why are they acting as being a wounded veteran is something to be ashamed of? If my father was in a hospital for his war service I'd be proud. Instead he's a ghost that haunts a bar in Puerto Rico and as a result his daughter earned a living for a few years turning teenage boys into hamsters." With that I shot a transfiguration spell across the room at the offending Slytherin who of course collapsed into being a hamster, their now empty robes falling to the floor.

The rest of Slytherin rose as one and drew their wands, but with a flick of their's Percy and Annabeth disarmed them nonchalantly as they came in the room and sat.

"What did we miss?" Percy asked as he sat.

"Oh, well, I guess we should tell shouldn't we Neville?"

"Uh, yeah, well" He mumbled, his mind clearly on the spat with Slytherin and not really wanting to tell anyone else about his folks.

"We're a couple. Its official." I said as I slid my arm into his and squeezed his as I lay my head briefly on his shoulder, which surprised Neville and brought his mind away from the sadness of thinking of his parent's suffering.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Annabeth said as she jumped up and hugged first me then Neville. "You have the most wonderful, brave, beautiful girlfriend Neville! I'm so glad you two found each other!"

"No one said you could pick those up!" Percy said as several of the Slytherins sank to the floor to recover their wands. "Accio" he calmly said, and all the loose wands flew to him and stacked themselves neatly on a table. This drew a confused look from everyone in the room, as we would later learn no one had ever seen an Accio spell bring more than one thing at a time.

"Congratulations Neville, Reyna is one in a billion." Percy said.

"Whats the deal with the hamster? Some boy get out of line?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, that ugly boy with the long hair thought it was funny that Neville's parents are being treated for war injuries in what passes for a magical VA. I can't wait to meet them Neville, I know you must be proud." I said, and I meant it sincerely.

"You got them to drink a potion?" Percy asked.

"No, I just used the spell."

Neville smiled. "I can't wait to introduce you. Oh, and that was a girl. Pansy Parkinson."

"You sure? No, that had to be a boy. No girl would let her looks go that bad. Besides, look! Slytherin doesn't have any girls." I said, knowing the insult would burn those that deserved it most.

"Uh, yes, honey, they do, see?"

"Oh. I guess you're right. Its just hard to tell them apart. Why do they dress so dark and goth? Don't they know that went out like 20 years ago? Are they waiting for a reunion tour by The Cure?"

"So, uh, you gonna change her back?"

"You think I should?"

"Yeah, Umbridge will be here in a bit and I don't want you to get detention."

"Oh. Okay. Uh, see, the thing is...I'm not sure... I never really turned anyone back from a hamster. Percy, do you remember how?"

"I used Hermes vitamins, remember? But just try the disenchantment for transfiguration. That should work."

"You turned Percy into a hamster?"

"Guinea pig" Percy interjected.

"Hamster sounds funnier, and yes she did. If I hadn't screwed it all up life would still be idyllic. We'll tell you about it sometime." Annabeth giggled.

I knew how to reverse the transfiguration of course, but the look in Slytherin House's eyes was priceless!

In a moment Pansy was standing in front of her robes, as naked as the day she was born, screaming bloody murder, and wandless. That was when a very tired, clearly distraught Umbridge walked in, took 10 points from her and ordered her to stop acting like a slut.

The rest of the class was just as bizarre. Due to our ADHD it was like 45 minutes of watching someone have an argument with themselves, but probably only lasted about ten. At once she was actually teaching us defensive and offensive spells, and how to use them, then telling us we would never need to as Voldemort clearly wasn't back. "But just in case, let's practice deflecting spells." She finally said about ten minutes into her lecture.

"Slytherin House, where are your wands?"

"They are over here Ms Umbridge" Percy answered. "It has to do with Miss Parkinson's attire when you came in."

"Oh. I see. Well, you are at a curious age, but that's no reason to disrobe a fellow student. 15 more points from Slytherin." She said, and with this Ron could barely contain his laughter.

"But they weren't the ones! She turned me into a hamster!"

"Stop lying. First you come into class naked, now you lie about our American guests. Like they would have any idea how to transfigure a human into an animal. I should report you to the Ministry for being a slut. But today, you get a warning. And 10 points deducted. Now, where were we?"

"Deflecting spells Mam." Annabeth answered.

"Well,,,, why would you need to do that? Just, practice amongst yourselves until class is over. Class dismissed." She said and walked out.

Moments later Slytherin House looked at Gryffindor, then at American, saw us all basically fondling our wands, and decided to beat it out of there. When the last left all of Neville's friends came over to congratulate him for his stand against them and, I suspect, to meet his girlfriend and her friends.

Nico merely leaned against a wall, his eyes closed as if napping, and smiled.

We had a good half hour before Potions so we all went to the dining hall to ingest as much coffee as the elves could make. Our little gang was slowly coming together, and Hazel used this opportunity to remind everyone about practice that night after dinner. Jennifer hoped we could finish up dress selection too so we could move on to accessorizing before we did the tuxes, and the girls were excited at this prospect. "Oh! Did you spend the night in the pool Percy?"

"No, I went to the bath. It was big enough and not as noisy. But I'm good now. Thanks to you guys."

Potions was back to normal for us. Snape doted on Slytherin and had clearly heard about the prior class, but other than ordering the return of the wands he only made veiled comments and seemed disappointed that they were not able to take better care of themselves. While we were working on our mixtures, or rather while our wands were surreptitiously working on them for us, Jennifer mentioned that she overheard several of the Slytherins whispering amongst themselves that they were going to disarm us by surprise as we exited the classroom. I had noticed them mumbling but thought nothing of it. One would have had to had god like hearing to have picked up on it, or been able to lip read. I imagined with Jennifer it was the former.

"Don' t worry about it." Percy said, and Annabeth nodded. And we didn't, so strong was their word among us.

As we left we were maybe twenty feet out the door into the broad hallway when we heard "Oww" "SHIT!" "Fuck!" and smelled fresh ozone in the air.

We kept walking as Percy stopped and turned to face our attackers.

"Did you really think I would give your wands back without jinxing them first? Are you that fucking stupid? Next time you aim a wand at Gryffindor or American you might want to wear welders gloves."

Snape looked out the door at him, then at Draco, Crabbe and Parkinson with disgust in his eyes.

The rest of the day blew by but we were all run down from not sleeping enough. Still we were fresher than Umbridge, who skipped dinner altogether. Throughout the meal Snape just stared at us with a cold stare. I'm not sure if he was trying to intimidate us or what, but I've been stared at by a drakken with a hundred eyes, his two black orbs weren't going have much of an effect. The entire House of Slytherin pretty much avoided looking at us. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff did, and grinned, happy that someone had put the bullies in their place. Well, that's what they get for trying to insult my boyfriend. I wondered how they would react if the entire 12th Legion dropped down on their asses and... then I realized I shouldn't let them get me that worked up and smiled at Neville.

After dinner it was time to talk swords. Much to the disappointment of our Gryffindor friends, at first all we did was talk and show. Types of swords, their uses, their parts and then the basics of Greek one on one tactics and Roman squad level combat tactics. It was a lot to absorb. We finally let them at least play with some wooden swords to get a feel for it, and so they could be thinking of ways to integrate sword and wand combat. Ron and Hermione had a nice feel for the tactics, but Ginny and Harry were pure geniuses at actual sword play. Oh, they weren't about to take on the lowest probatio in 4th cohort (I had started picking on the 4th since Frank and Hazel were with the 5th), but for first timers they weren't bad. Neville was also strong with a blade and thinking through his attacks, but his footwork was terrible. That I could teach him in our spare time, in addition to Annabeth's schooling.

Ginny got a round of applause from all of us when, facing her brother, he attempted to disarm her but she, instead of holding her ground and deflecting, or backing off, charged forward screaming as she deflected his spell and swung with her sword under his sheild/wand arm. It was truly beautiful.

"That is the hardest thing I have to teach. In traditional combat, for thousands of years, soldiers lined up at a distance and shot at each other. It is only natural to not want to get closer to someone who is shooting at you. With the advent of cavalry that didn't really change, until the American Civil War when demigods, uh, and magicians, on both sides began charging into the artillery. See, artillery had replaced archery for long range attacks by then but it was hard to re-aim artillery, so if you stood back and shot, they could reload and shoot you. Instead, the cavalry shot, then instead of hunkering down and waiting for the return, charged forward so the artillery went over them. Once they were into the opposing lines they would massacre the other side. Our air forces, US and British, use this tactic openly even today. They fire a missile just as the enemy fires and instead of turning off to avoid the incoming ordinance, they charge into it causing it to overshoot, then plant another missile up the enemies' ass. Each of you has to learn, whether with spell or blade, deflect and attack, but constantly attack, never, ever, ever, let the other side regroup or rethink." Annabeth said. "And of all my students, only two have gotten it right from the start, Ginny, and Percy."

"I only got it because I was so damned pissed at you." Percy smiled.

"Meh. You got over it Seaweed Brain."

"True" he smiled. "Ron, you did well too, but you only had a plan for your first attack. You need to have several spells lined up, with variations in case the first one fails or is blocked. So, you shot expelliamous, if that works, great, hit with a stun next. If not, another expelliamous, and then a stun as she gets to you, then hit her with your shield and drop your blade from the top. Once your opponent is running at you with their sword in a right or left hand, unless they are particularly acrobatic, you know where the attack is coming from. With a little practice you'll learn to recognize and defend it. But you were ready with your sword, you just ran out of time. Not bad for a first try." Percy said diplomatically. In truth, Ron got his ass handed to him by a little girl.

We planned to work for an hour, but the magicians were into it and so we kept going about three hours. By the end of the night they were asking where they could get swords from, and how we concealed ours.

We agreed to do it again the following night, but Harry said he, Ginny and Ron would have Quidditch try-outs the night after that.

"Hey, I have a question about that." Frank said.

"Sure, whats that?" Harry replied.

"Well, uh, let me show you on the map."

We went into the study room and the Hogwarts map was still laid out, along with prom fashion magazines.

"Okay, so as I get it, the dome of protective spells covers basically the castle with a radius down to Hagrid's more or less, right?"

"Um, yeah" Ron said.

"So, we've been thinking that if we were to be attacked, it would be here, in the woods, or here, he pointed, at Hogsmeade, or on the way there, right? I mean, we have Bob up there now, but basically we've all been thinking if attacked it would be on the way to or from, or at, Hogsmeade." Frank said.

"Right." Hermione said.

"Right, but look, the Quidditch uh, arena?"

"Pitch" Ginny said.

"Right the pitch, it isn't under the dome. So if you wanted to attack, why wouldn't you do it there?"

"Well they can't put protection on it as the alumni tend to just apparate in, and the Death Eaters wouldn't attack during a match, all the professors are there, and alumni show up, the place is usually packed with aurors that attended the houses that are playing." Ron said.

"They did at the World Cup last year, and the dementors did in our third year." Harry said "and at practice there aren't any professors or aurors. No Frank is right, if I was going to kill me, I would do it at practice."

A pregnant silence fell over the room. Finally Hazel spoke.

"Harry, I think I have the various positions worked out for the American House team, would you mind if I came to your practices so I could learn the nuances of the game?"

Harry smiled. "I don't know, were you going to bring any friends?"

"Oh, just a few. I promise we won't be in the way."

"It would be our honor to teach you what we know about Quidditch." A smiling Ginny finally said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Annabeth

After Offense Against the Dark Arts class, as we were now calling our evening sessions, prom shopping ran late again. It was at least one a.m. by the time I got to my room and showered. Unlike Percy, I can't just jump in anybody of water, dry instantly, and call myself clean.

After I dried off and put on my pj's, I went through a door I had earlier asked Leo to have the aerials to add. Percy and I now had adjoining rooms, though he had apparently not noticed this. I quietly slid into bed next to him and he was startled awake.

"Wh,,, What are you doing here?" He whispered with a smile as he turned on the light on the night stand.

"Always together, remember?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't think you meant when we were asleep." He put his arm around me and we reclined on the monstrous pile of pillows in his bed.

"I meant all the time. Oh, but you can go to the bathroom by yourself. Unless you want me to..."

"No, no, I can handle that by myself. Uh, so, I know we talked about, you know, sleeping together. I thought we had an understanding, but, well, now I'm confused."

"Oh, sex. No, nothing has changed. I still feel and think the same way. Do you?"

"Well, yeah, but, well, if you are going to be next to me in bed I imagine I'll have some differing thoughts from time to time." He grinned.

I figured this would come up and had put some thought into what to say next.

"We can talk about those when they come up. Growing up from being a teen to being an adult isn't supposed to be easy, and its probably harder on us than most. Let's face it, our parents, both mortal and immortal probably assume we've already done it. Our friends too, but, well, its our decision when we want to and when we think its the right time. I'm not saving myself for marriage like they did 50 years ago, but I'm in no rush to move to that stage either. Honestly we marched through Tartarus together, seen each other die and nearly die, and through it all its always been Percy and Annabeth. And its always going to be. We've had intimacy most people couldn't dream of. We just haven't had sex."

"Uh yeah, I guess that's true. And its always nice sleeping beside you, even when its on hot, broken glass. I think a mattress and sheets made by servants of the gods will probably be a vast improvement." He smiled as he leaned over to kiss me, a kiss I gladly returned.

"And this way, you won't get yourself killed in the middle of the night." I smiled. "Now, we should get some sleep. I can't wait to see what Nico has done to Umbridge in the morning."

"Yeah, any idea what he did?"

"No, and he won't tell anyone. I don't think even Will knows."

"Its nice about Reyna and Neville isn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't like having too many single women around you." I smiled.

"You know what I mean! And geez, you know all about us at Jupiter. She wanted us to be close but I remembered one thing from Half Blood and that was you. So come on, cut me some slack, I'm not a cheater."

"No. Your loyalty is legendary. Some even say its your weakness. But its one of the things I love about you. Now. Sleep time. Good night." I said as I kissed him once more and pulled the comforter up to my chin and then rolled over. "Spoon me" was my last comment before he turned the light back off.

It felt so wonderful and safe in his arms, I knew I would sleep like never before.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you bring your sword to bed?"

"No, Riptide in my shirt, you know that."

"What's poking me in the back then... oh. Never mind" I said as I scooted away from him a bit and fell asleep.

The morning came too early and I dashed to my room to get ready to face the day. Percy slept another hour and was still able to get ready before me. Still he waited patiently while I did my make up. Yes, I wear make up for school, just not generally for Camp Half Blood. No one really cares what you look like there. It has been one of the ways Piper and I have bonded as neither of us knew anything about it when she first came to camp, although once she learned she was the daughter of Aphrodite it hardly mattered.

Breakfast was coffee, shared with our crew as we each dragged in to the dining room. No one had slept long enough and the tired was beginning to show in our eyes. Even bright eyed Ginny was beginning to show the long hours. We mostly made chit chat and for the most part were left alone. We talked some of expanding our group and bringing in Luna and several of the trusted Gryffindors, but we generally tabled that for awhile to see how our current group did. Once they no longer needed individual attention we could expand to those loyal to Dumbledore and Harry. Of course we didn't say this, we, the demigods, merely said "Let's wait a bit and see how it goes."

Defense against the Dark Arts was even weirder today. It was clear Umbridge had not slept, perhaps in two or three days now, and was again arguing with herself. She gave the Americans and Gryffindors excellent marks on homework we didn't do and she didn't assign, then scolded Slytherin for not doing the same. She suddenly took an interest in making sure everyone knew what a stunning spell felt like and had stupified Crabbe before the rest of Slytherin began blocking her shots.

"Why do you have your wands out? The Ministry believes you don't need them as you're not going to be attacked!" She shouted as she continued to fire stupefy jinxes into the mass of students.

Finally we heard the door shut, and looked back to see Snape and Dumbledore. Snape disarmed Umbridge, and Dumbledore gently led her away. We would learn later from Neville, Reyna and Will, that she was in the mental ward of Mungo's, but for the day all we knew was the announcement at dinner that Defense against the Dark Arts class was canceled for the rest of the week. This was good news for several reasons. Since the aerials could make breakfast, we got to sleep in an extra hour. And of course it meant Umbridge was gone from our lives. Who ever replaced her was bound to be an improvement.

It was a night of celebration in the American Wing of Gryffindor Tower, but that didn't stop us from having a great class on tells and not telegraphing attacks.

"Okay, so you guys are all about attacks. Isn't the attacker the one that is usually to blame in a fight though? I mean, not against Death Eaters so much, they wear those masks and stuff, but just in general?" Hermione asked at one point.

"Good question. Let me ask you, have you ever seen a fight at school?"

"Well, I punched Draco in the face third year." She replied to her Gryffindor friends laughter.

"Okay, well, other than one you've been in yourself, one you've observed."

"Hmm, well last year a couple of the girls from Ravenclaw got into it with a girl from Slytherin and her friend in Hufflepuff. That was in the dining room, I guess everyone saw it, but I don't know what it was about."

"Excellent! Who threw the first punch?"

Hermione stared into space as though trying to remember, then finally said "I can't recall."

"Exactly! Two almost universal truths about every fight. One, when its over, rarely do most people know what it was about, and two, no one ever remembers who threw the first punch. So, while we don't advocate violence to solve problems, as between people it never does, if a fight is coming and isn't avoidable, like with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, hit first, hit early, hit as fast and as hard as you can and try to devastate the opponent with your first shot, hold nothing back. Now, team drills. Leo, are you ready?"

"I am indeed Madam Sargent at Arms, more importantly our training partners are ready." He replied. I had asked him earlier to build some of his devices for the Gryffindors to shoot at that would shoot back in a non lethal way. For Leo, this was an hour in the afternoon and a half hour after dinner to complete.

"Right this way ladies and gentlemen" he said as he led us through the stables and to an open field. Under an oak tree at the base of a hill was a picnic table where Aurum, Argentum, Skippy and Festus were all napping, having played all day. We joined them at the table and Reyna introduced the dogs to everyone that didn't know them.

"Okay, so those little gold guys" I said, pointing up the hill at the several training drones for lack of a better word, "are your opponents for the evening. Leo, lets start with three of them, ranged across about 20 meters apart. Guys, your job is simple. Each has a few target spots on them. Some kill them, some disarm, some wound. Leo will tell you which is which. Your job is simply advance up there and capture the flag that is placed behind them. They are programmed to react like normal fighters might. No surprises on these first few runs. Oh, except, like normal fighters, they shoot back. If you get hit by a red spark, you're considered dead. If you get hit by a blue spark, wounded, but only able to fire from where ever you are when you're hit, and if you get hit by a spark meant to disarm, well, you will be disarmed. Any questions?"

Leo went over the color coding of the targets, and the Gryffindor kids said they were ready. No one took a shield on the first try, not that it would have mattered.

"Okay Gryffindor on the count of three... wait, thats a mouthful. What are we going to call you guys in our training?

"How about 'DaDa 2' for "Defense against Dark Arts 2" Ron suggested.

"Well, if we're going to do that, why don't we just go with 'DA' for 'Dumbledore's Army'? That's what the Ministry is afraid we're going to do anyway." Ginny suggested to the smiles of the Gryffindor kids.

We all looked at each other, nodded, and I shouted, "One! Two! Three! Team DA, advance on targets!"

They all took off screaming and shooting jinxes and were cut down in about 10 feet. Only Ron wounded a target and I suspect that was just luck.

"Damn it! That hurt!" Ginny shouted. The poor girl had been hit by several red sparks at once as she found herself out in the open.

"Its better than dying. Trust me on this" Percy said.

"Okay, so what went wrong there?" I asked.

"We were out classed. They shot faster and more accurately than we can." Hermione said.

"Bullshit" replied Jason. They weren't that fast, all of you were shooting faster in practice yesterday.

"Yes, but then we had planned what spell... Oh. We didn't have a plan." Hermione said.

"Exactly. You didn't have a plan. You fought as five individuals, not one cohesive unit. A lot of that is combat experience, but we can't give you that. We can only simulate it, and we're going to until fighting together as a unit becomes second nature to you. You discuss it fast, then hit them. With practice, and having partners you trust, eventually you don't need to discuss it. And todays' is going to be easier than real life for a couple of reasons. One, you won't die if you fuck up, and two, the enemies are going to stand still. If they come to attack you, they are going to be moving. They have to be, other wise you could just move away from them and defeat their objective. Now, lets do a demo. Leo, how many of those do you have ready?"

"Seven, but give me a half hour and "

"No seven is plenty. Let's see. Percy, Jason and myself will be the attackers this time. Percy, would you lead us?"

"Uh, sure," he said, getting up and stretching, "as long as Jason doesn't mind."

"Oh, no worries, I'll get next." Jason replied.

"Good, now pay attention students, you don't often see this in the wild. Its called 'Bromance' and its a beautiful thing." Leo joked, causing even Frank to laugh.

"Right." Percy smiled. "Annabeth, left flank, Jason right, whoever breaks first circle to the rear, I'll hit the center and handle suppressing fire. Oh, and no inherent skills, it wouldn't be fair to DA. We good? On three, Leo, count it off."

On the count of one, each of us grabbed a shield, on two we faced the drones and on three we raised the shields and took off left and right as Percy unleashed as many spells as rapidly as he could along the line of seven drones. They fired a few sparks back, but as they were programmed to act like human attackers, the shots were wild as they dodged his incoming fire.

Percy began correcting his aim and soon took out two, wounding one and killing the other. I hit one and Jason must have hit one or two. I got to the line just as all of the survivors focused their fire on me. I dropped down behind my shield and to my right saw Percy begin to charge what was left of their line just as Jason began hitting the column essentially in the rear from his position on the left as they were turned towards me. The fight then ended in seconds as Percy hit the wounded one again, and Jason hit the remainders.

"Boooyah! And that's how its done!" Jason said. Percy just went back and laid down on the picnic table.

"Okay, but if you use shields, how can you use both wands and swords?" Hermione asked.

"Good question. While there are some shields that are small, called 'bucklers" that you could use a wand or sword in that hand with, larger shields as used by the Romans and Greeks wouldn't allow for it. But remember, if you are fighting just spells against spells then your deflection charms are your shield, and your curses and jinxes are your projectile weapons. You won't need your blades until you are up close and with luck they won't be expecting them."

"The real difference is we had a plan, and each of us understood it. Jason and Annabelth were in charge of different areas to attack, and to allow them to move in my job was to fire as many spells as possible so the enemy couldn't raise up to defend. Essentially I played the role traditionally held by archers or artillery of pinning the opponent down, with Annabeth and Jason being the armor or cavalry or even infantry, of attacking the enemy and killing it." Percy said.

"Let's try it again. Leo could you set up three again?"

This time the DA talked it over first and easily won, so we reset it with five then seven. With five they did fine, but seven caused them to loose a couple people so we ran it again, over and over, until they got it right. Then we did some speed drills where each faced two drones, firing off deflection and stupify's off alternativly as fast as they could.

I was disappointed that so far none of the DA had starting teaching us anything about spells and we were having to explain their uses to them, but finally Hermione, gods bless her, said "So it appears that once the drones go into motion we can use some curses and jinxes not just to attack with, but to, uh, suggest their movements to them."

A silence fell over us.

"Go on." I finally said.

"Well, if they are programmed to react like people and you wound or shoot near one, wouldn't the reaction be that they wouldn't go there anymore?"

"Yes. That would be the natural and normal reaction. Please continue." I couldn't help but smile now.

She stared and furrowed her brow as though thinking hard on it. "Well, then working together you could fire at both ends of the line for instance and move them to the middle, then, well they would be bunched up and easier to hit? Maybe?"

"Yes! And more importantly, its harder for them to shoot at you when they are in each others way! Congratulations Hermione! You crossed over the line from tactics to strategy! Now tomorrow night, we will work on what shapes you might want to put them in, and what shapes you might want to deploy your own team with. You're making wonderful progress! Now, and I think I speak for everyone here when I ask, what spells do you suggest we use, and how, to crush the enemy once we have them bunched up, Hermione could you be ready to teach us that tomorrow?"

"Yes, I suppose, I mean, I will have to think about it and do some research but"

"Be creative!" I said. "Think outside the box."

"No, its just quidditch try outs are tomorrow evening and"

"And the next day is Saturday, so we can sleep late. But tomorrow night will be mostly class room and we will practice the next day. We don't go to Hogsmeade do we?"

"No, not this weekend, we can next." Ron said.

"Well, there you go! We can practice Saturday!"

"Too bad we can't have quidditch try outs and practice here. It would solve the security problem." Harry said.

"Why couldn't you?" Jennifer asked. "Its not like we're using all the space out here. Leo, could you set up a quidditch court here?

"Sure. If I had any idea what size it is, or what it looked like."

"Well then its settled. Practice here. If just Gryffindors are trying out have them meet in the common room and bring them in.

"Jason, why don't you guys go look at the Hogwarts pitch while we girls finish up with gowns, we have purses and shoes to work on too. Honestly I don't know how it will all get done!" Piper asked.

"Piper, I love you, but I swear you're turning into..." Jason began to say.

"Into what honey?" She smiled.

"A girl" Nico said, making us all break out laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ron

I knew it was coming but that didn't make it any less frustrating. I was hoping to get some warm up time in before tryouts as I had not been on my broom since, well, ever. It was a new one mom got for me when I made Prefect. I wasn't familiar at all with how it handled, or its acceleration or overall performance, but Hermione pointed out that we had spent the week in the American House and neglected the first years to the care of the Head Boy and Girl as well as the 6th year prefects. I promised her that until tryout time I would join her in the common room just in case any first years didn't have it figured out by now where to go and what to take with them. From all reports they were doing well so I figured it was a waste of time, and it turned out it was.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. After practice last night we made our way the pitch. Leo had his aerial servants look it over, measure it and what not. I couldn't see any of this, because, well, his aerial servants are invisible. On the way back McGonagall was waiting at the door to deduct points from both us and the Americans. She particularly tore into me, pointing out that as a Prefect I was to ensure students weren't breaking curfew rather than assisting them. Percy tried to explain that they needed the measurements of the pitch, but she didn't care and when he got a little cheeky about how as an American he couldn't be expected to know what the measurements were, she deducted more from him and told him that was what libraries were for. It was becoming clear that neither Percy nor any of the other Americans cared about the House Cup and were mainly interested in fighting and having fun. That is when I decided that Fred and George should be in the next group to join us.

We would be training most of the weekend. Neville would travel with his grandmother Saturday afternoon by apparation to visit his parents as he did once a month, every month, but even he would be gone for only the afternoon. The training was tougher than anything we had done so far at Hogwarts, Annabeth was a sweetheart, but a drill instructor from hell. Frank sat in the corner and scared everyone, and from what they were saying he would soon be taking over when it came time to learn moving on the battlefield as a unit. Still, even though it was much more difficult, it felt like we were actually doing something to prepare us for the fights we knew were coming.

Of course at breakfast I got an earful from Hermione, as well as the other prefects about the importance of every point in the House Cup, the great honor of being a Prefect and how I was supposed to set a good example to upcoming students, not the deplorable one that I had been. It got so bad that Piper came to my defense.

"Look, we needed the pitch measurements to prepare our team and he was doing us a favor by helping the guys get them. You can understand that can't you?"

As she said this, all but Hermione looked to be following her.

"And really, that makes Ron an awesome Prefect because he is so helpful to your guests, doesn't it?"

"Yes, uhm, yes, it does" They all mumbled, except Hermione.

"So, You really should pat him on the back, not worry about the points, and just enjoy this marvelous breakfast, right?"

"Absolutely!" One of them said. "Great job Ron, keep up the good work." With that they all went to the end of the table and sat down.

Except Hermione of course. Once they were out of earshot she promptly asked Piper "How did you do that? That thing with your voice?"

"Oh, it just comes naturally." She smiled. "but I try not to use it unless necessary, and I won't use it at all on friends. That's why I didn't speak to you. Hope you understand."

"But they were right, Ron should not have"

"Just being right doesn't give one the authority to give everyone a headache while you pretentiously berate my friend for doing something to help me. I'm more loyal than that. You are too. Now come on, its getting cold." She smiled.

It was unclear if she meant the tone of the conversation or breakfast, but Hermione sat and gave that blank look she has when she's thinking, then said, "You're absolutely right. I, should have stood up for you Ron, I'm sorry. That was stupid of me."

"We can't all be Percy" Will said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Will was busy chewing, and continued to do so. When he swallowed, he reached for his coffee, had a sip, and said "Last year both Apollo and Hera warned Percy that his loyalty to his friends was so absolute that it was his weakness. And its true, Percy would do anything he could to help anyone of us, up to and including dying. And so" He said as he took another bite, chewed then swallowed before continuing, "any of us would for him as well. Thats the mark of a great leader. Or one of them anyway, a willingness to accept personal sacrifice."

"Where is Percy anyway?" Hazel asked.

"Up in the mansion demonstrating his loyalty to Annabeth I suspect" Leo said with a sly grin.

Just then they both walked in and joined us and all the girls blushed while the guys snickered.

"Whats up guys?" Annabeth smiled.

"Uh, we were just talking about uh..."

"About how loyal Percy is. I was getting on Ron about being caught out last night, which was stupid of me, and Piper pointed out that I really should be taking up for him with the other prefects. Anyway, all was forgiven and Will said we couldn't all be as loyal as Percy, then told us all about, uh, well, his loyalty." Hermione said, saving the day for all of us.

"I never said all was forgiven" I grinned.

"Shut up Ronald!" Herminone answered.

"He is. Its true, its one of the things I love most about him." Annabeth smiled while Percy blushed.

"Not the only thing." Leo snickered.

"What?" Both Annabeth and Percy asked, clearly confused.

"Its, well, he's such a great guy is what Leo means." Piper said.

"Oh. Well. Uh, thanks Leo, back at cha'" Percy said while everyone giggled.

"What is going on?" Annabeth demanded.

"We'll talk later" Hazel said with a smile, effectively ending the conversation.

All through breakfast Annabeth looked around us as if searching for clues, and Percy just seemed confused. It was as awkward of a time as we had as a group so far and I don't think anyone liked it.

"Is it just me or is everyone grumpy today?" Will asked.

"Yeah, its like there is something in the air just making me edgy." Harry said.

"Its probably because we got our poltergeist back. When you are first around them they can make you irritable." Nico said.

"Peeves? Where has Peeves been?" I asked.

Nico put down the paper he was reading, looked around to make sure no one outside our group was nearby, and said, "Well for the last few days he's been taking up residence inside the brain of Delores Umbridge." He laughed hysterically and it would have been super creepy except after a moments thought, we all laughed too.

"So that's why..."

"Well that, and I had every other ghost in the castle dropping by all night to remind her that she must not tell lies." With this Harry was practically rolling in the floor.

"See, most of the ghosts here are garden variety, they can jump out and startle you, move around in pictures, even hide your things or talk to you, but a poltergeist, well, they're special. They can actually possess you, or in this case at my request, partially possess you, which is really worse as our girl Delores knew what she was doing, but could not stop and did not know why. She'll be fine. In a few months. Or a year." He grinned.

"That's horrible!" Hermione said, then grinned, "Thank you very much! Now if the next teacher will teach us, plus you teach us, well, we will be in great shape won't we?"

"Yes. We have three squads now, one at about probitio level. You mentioned bringing others in, I'm thinking next week we could start them. Annabeth drill them a couple nights, Jason a couple and finally Frank two as well. A six night rotation between individual, small group and large group work. Frank and I have been doing that at Jupiter all summer and it has worked well. Of course, only if Hazel thinks we're ready." Reyna said. "Plus every night all of you work on small arms combat for an hour or so, before Percy, Jason, Frank and I work with you on more advanced combat and field skills."

"If we add another, what? Class? I would suggest my brothers Fred and George. They're already committed to join the order when they turn 17, very loyal to Dumbledore and Harry, well, and all of us really, and I think they would fit in. I was thinking about that last night when McGonagall busted us."

"If Annabeth, Jason and Frank think so I would certainly approve. I just don't want to stretch them too thin." Hazel said. "And you guys need to work out who is teaching spells."

"Harry" Hermione said instantly.

"Hermione" Harry and I said immediately there after.

"Come on, you know more spells than anyone. I mean, Harry fights with them more, but you actually know more." I continued.

"Hermione it is." Hazel said. "You need to teach offensive and defensive spells, say one hour three nights a week, every other night, at least until we know what we're getting with the new instructor. Also, don't be afraid to ask for help. I bet Dumbledore would be glad to suggest spells for us and their uses. He'll probably make you go look them up!" Hazel laughed. "So Fred and George, who else?"

"Well, I think Luna. She and her father are fiercely loyal to Harry, but she'll need to know not to publish what we do."

"Talk to her Ginny. Make sure she can keep a secret." Harry said. "But yeah, she's weird but she already knows about the, what do you call it? Leodis?"

"Who else? Five is a good sized squad. Oh, and just a suggestion, if war comes, and I think we all expect it, we may have to work independently for long periods, in other words, no logistics like we have now supplying our every need. Percy and Annabeth literally went through hell with a ink pen and a piece of bone. Percy, Hazel and I went to Alaska with hardly any support, an incoherent harpie and a row boat. And Piper, Jason and Leo fought a Titan, if I understand correctly, with a stolen helicopter that none of them were licensed to fly. You can be faced with insurmountable challenges by the circumstances you're in, but you have to overcome them. In addition to individual combat skills, small group and large group fighting, you guys need to learn survival skills. I think it would be good for Reyna and Will to teach that an hour or so a week. Oh, and in small group, you need to learn both wilderness and urban warfare, as well as ambushes in both. Wow, there is a lot for you to learn." Frank said.

Reyna and Will agreed to teach, but demanded that some of the folks with more hands on survival experience be prepared to guest lecture. Will agreed to put together a wizards survival kit with Reyna volunteering to assist, and even Hazel asked if she could contribute as well.

"How about Cho and Seamus?" Harry asked, getting us back on point.

"Uh, I think Seamus has been reading the Daily Prophet all summer Harry. He was telling us on the train he's not sure you really fought Voldemort last year. His parents almost didn't let him go back to school if you were going to be here. Cho is okay though. She's probably looking for revenge for Cedric anyway."

"Seamus will come around. He always has. He's just one of those guys who has to see things for himself."

"Okay, Harry, you talk to this Seamus kid. Which one is he anyway?" Hazel asked.

"Short Irish guy, rooms with me and Harry, and has since first year. He's always been loyal to Harry until now." I said.

"Well, there is tentatively our five."Hazel said. "So tell us Ron, why are you so certain your brothers will fit in with us.?"

"They laugh at everything, like to break stuff, and are good at making things explode."

"Men after my own heart!" Leo said.

Without Defense against the Dark Arts it was as though the day just flew by and before I knew it I was spending the promised hour in the commons room with Hermione helping first years who neither wanted nor needed much help. I started being the one who escorted perspective Quidditch players into the Leodis. Leo had not only built a practice pitch, but also framed up stands so the players would have barriers to run into in case they over shot the field. There were only a few rows of seats, but it was better than playing on an open field where everyone would argue about who crossed the boundary lines.

I was trying out for Keeper, but as it turned out so was Cormac McLaggen. I had been Keeper the previous year, I thought fairly successfully so I was surprised and made somewhat nervous at this development. McLaggen was quite athletic, in fact I suggested that he had more of a build to be a beater, but he seemed confident he could win the position. He even had the nerve to ask if afterwards I would introduce him to Hermione as he wanted to ask her to the Formal next Friday, but I told him she already had a date. I didn't mention it was me.

I was putting on my gear in the stands, I had enough of waiting in the common room and my time was almost up, when Reyna and Neville stopped by and she asked if I could explain the game to her. I really didn't have time, and thought that Neville could, but she was such a wonderful friend how could I say no?

I told her the basics, the positions, how it is played, the scoring, all that. When I told her I was the Keeper last year, but had competition trying out for it this year, she said that certainly I would get it again, what with Harry being my friend and all.

"Harry knows that if I didn't earn it, I wouldn't want it." I smiled, not sure I believed that, but it felt right to say.

Just then Harry called up those trying out for Keeper and I stood up to fly over. As I rose, Reyna took my hand, said something like "Good Luck, may the force be with you" and I felt a sudden wave of warmth come over me.

"Ron, of all our students, you most need to believe. Believe in yourself and the power within you. We will be with you, and you cannot be defeated." I heard Reyna's voice, but only in my head. She stared at me, but her lips weren't moving. The warmth washed over me again, and I knew I couldn't lose. I don't know why, but I was confident that McLaggen couldn't beat me."

Ginny and Katie Bell attacked with a vengeance, and they had always been good, but I could do no wrong. Finally with our scores tied McLaggen missed, wildly, and Katie Bell came at me full speed. It didn't matter. I knew she was going for the left goal no matter how much she charged the center. As she drew back to release, I shifted goals and easily deflected her shot.

The celebration was muted, only Hermione cheered, but as I looked over to the seating I saw that beside her was Reyna, who in her own, reserved way, was smiling at me while politely clapping. I decided, as I had not had a chance to really fly on my new broom, to take a victory lap as fast as I could go around the pitch, and as I did, Ginny, Katie, Harry and the rest of our team for the year joined in.

After that we met in the center, a hundred yards up in the air. Harry congratulated everyone and told them that practices would be in the Leodis. We would set a schedule after consulting with Jennifer and Leo. Harry then excused the folks that were not in the DA so that we could get to training. I looked over to the training area and saw Percy and Annabeth talking to Hazel. Annabeth put her face in her hands like she was crying, Percy tried to comfort her, as did Hazel, but she got up and ran away.

No way this was a good thing.

By the time I changed and got to the table the mood was somber. No one was talking and everyone was feeling guilty. Percy was off to one side, staring into the distance and whenever one of the Americans tried to talk to him he would brush them off, saying "Not now."

We all just sort of sat around for a few minutes, no one knowing what was going on, or if anyone did they weren't sharing, when Annabeth came marching back. She was dressed as some kind of ancient warrior, like out of the movies, Roman or Greek, I wouldn't know, but she was carrying a sword that wasn't like the practice ones I had seen her use before. This was gold, completely except for veins of black and silver intertwined throughout it, and shaped like a big, angry leaf. I knew from her discussion the other night it was a gladius. Her face was covered by a helmet that came down and covered her nose, and had red hair hanging loosely from the top that mixed in with her blond hair. Honestly if it wasn't for the hair I might not have recognized her. Jennifer walked with her, her face as serious as I had seen.

"Small arms drills. Who is ready?" She commanded, her voice loud and sure.

No one moved to accept the challenge, but we all looked at each other nervously.

"Come on! First one to beat me, Percy will tell you about our sex life. But to beat me, you have to kill me. Who's up first?"

"What?" Jason asked.

"Our sex life. This morning you were all laughing as if you knew all about it, I thought you might want to hear the truth. All you have to do is beat me. You ready? " She said, pointing her sword first at Jason, then at Leo.

"No, come on, we were just, well just giggling a little bit." Frank said.

"Yes, every one of you guys were. And until Hazel told me why I had no idea. Well here's the deal boys. My mother is the goddess of wisdom. Do you think Percy and I are stupid enough to have a sex life at our age? Yes, we are staying together. We promised each other that, especially after the last time he nearly died helping people here. I nearly lost him at the Battle of Necromanteion, and at Tartarus, and to Jupiter, and at Half Blood, and three or four times at the Battle of Olympus, on the plains of Greece and the underground of Rome... and a dozen other times since we fell in love. Hera herself tore us apart for the better part of a year and our parents hate each other. We are never, ever going to be apart again. So if you, my friends, want to join the rest of the world and want to laugh like a bunch of immature fourth graders, well, I'm just not going to put up with it. Now, who wants to know bad enough to fight for it?"

No one moved. I was afraid to breath. I mean, no one meant to hurt anyone's feelings, it was just one of those stupid things you do and..

"We get it. You're right. We're, well, we're sorry." Leo finally said.

"You should be. Its hard enough being one of the people at this table without your friends letting you down!" she shouted, then stabbed the sword into the side of the tree, burying it deep, nearly to the hilt. She then turned and walked away, saying softly, "Frank, you have class tonight."

Percy looked us over with a stare that said either "Fuck you guys" or "Thanks a lot assholes" and turned to follow her. He stopped, turned, and said "It will be better tomorrow, Annabeth is hurt right now, but her soul is filled with forgiveness."

Instead of class we just talked. We all felt about an inch tall. Being a teenager is hard enough. Being a teenager who is hunted by an army of darkness is even tougher, and being a teenager that has been fighting armies like that all her life and watching her boyfriend nearly die every few weeks as near as anyone could tell, has to totally suck. And the only way to get through teenage years like that is if you have a group of friends who always have your back. We had failed Percy and Annabeth. And we were wrong. The only laughter that night was when Hermione was looking at the sword in the tree and said "Whom ever can pull that out is the rightful King of England."

It didn't feel right sleeping in our rooms in the Leodis, so all of us except Ginny and Neville stayed in the tower. It was kind of nice getting back to our old beds, although both of us agreed that Ginny was right about sleeping in a bed made for the gods. It did give us a chance to talk to Seamus, and he had been wondering why were were spending all our time "down there" as he called it. He still wasn't convinced that Voldemort was back, but he wouldn't call Harry a liar either as he did believe the death eaters were rising again. It was clear he spent the summer getting pressure from his parents to cut ties with Harry and just go with the flow. I don't know that I could blame them. None of us were guaranteed to survive what all of us, Seamus included, felt was coming. In the end, he agreed to the secret training as the school hadn't taught us anything since Lupin left, and it felt like a great way to flaunt the rules.

I didn't have the heart to tell him we had yet to break any rules other than measuring the pitch after curfew.

It was late when we got done talking, but tomorrow was a day we could sleep in. We finally fell asleep, but just a few minutes later, Harry woke us up screaming. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Neville

I was in the Leodis when they brought Harry in. Ron had sent Seamus and Hermione for McGonagall and Dumbledore, then decided from looking at him that his pain was so bad he should take him to Will while they waited. Ron shouted for Will as they entered the foyer. He was half carrying Harry at this point and by the time they got to the ballroom Reyna, Will, Nico and myself were already there.

Harry was in a cold sweat and having trouble standing, but had stopped screaming. We sat him down and Will went to work.

"Whats wrong? Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My scar. I was asleep and then suddenly it was like every nerve in my brain exploded. It just kinda stopped when we got up." He said as he rubbed the scar on his forehead.

"Were you dreaming?" Will asked.

Harry looked up, startled, and replied "Yes, I, I was dreaming about, you know, the whole Annabeth thing, I mean I was thinking about what we should do for her to let her know we care, when I drifted off. Then I was in a dark hallway full of globes, and the pain just erupted."

"I see. And it stopped when you woke?"

"No, it was even worse then, until we came here. Then it just, well now it just burns."

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Seamus, Hermione and Snape entered. Dumbledore must have heard part of this and asked Harry to tell him again. Snape, Seamus and McGonagall just sort of looked around, stunned at their surroundings. After he finished, Will poured something from a flask into a small glass.

"Here, drink this. We use it to treat muggles who have been exposed to mental attack by magic. Works great on pain and PTSD type injuries. "

Harry drank it and his whole face lit up. "Thanks, that, that is wonderful stuff, the pain is, just, well, gone."

"And it also comes in lemon lime and root beer flavor." Will smiled. He then stood and faced Dumbledore. "I think this Voldemort character, or one of his more talented minions, has attempted to invade the dreams of Harry. For the last several nights he has stayed here in the Leodis making it impossible, but tonight he, Hermione and Ron moved back to the tower. I suspect this had been going on for some time and most of the trauma had healed in the last few days, only to be ripped open tonight. I can confirm this through the children of Hypnos, but it will take time to track him down and divert him, if it can be done."

"Why would it be impossible here?" Snape snarled quietly. "The dark lord can reach into a weak mind left open to him anywhere."

"Well, its a good thing we aren't anywhere." Reyna smiled.

"Harry," Dumbledore asked "have you had dreams like this before?"

"Yes, I mean, on and off all summer. Its always Voldemort, but I had never seen this place before. It was a long, dark hallway lined with shelves, and on the shelves were these glass globes."

"I see." Dumbledore interrupted. "Severus, we must accelerate our timetable. I want you to begin to teach Harry occulmency tomorrow. Harry, this training will help you shield your mind from further intrusion."

"Isn't it time for us to get off defense and start playing offense for a while?" Percy said. He was standing in the door leading to the bedrooms, but I never noticed his arrival.

"You wish to take on the dark lord while he gathers strength? People are beginning to disappear all over England. You Americans are full of lust for glory but you seriously underestimate his power." Snape said.

"All the more reason to not wait until he gets stronger. Look, he sends his goons to attack, we kill them, then we wait for more goons. Now he attacks Harry's mind and we block him. Does that sound like a winning strategy to anyone? Because it doesn't to me."

"Or me" Annabeth said, coming from behind him.

"Or me" I added, as if anyone cared about my opinion. The look from McGonagall confirmed this suspicion.

"Harry, I want you to stay here, out of reach, when you sleep for a while. Mr Jackson, Miss Chase, Miss Oceans, may we talk in private?"

"Sure. Ron, Hermione, get Harry situated and then wake up Hazel and meet us at the training field. You coming Neville?"

"Their presence will not be necessary" Dumbledore assured.

"They are part of the team." Percy said firmly, then strode off leading everyone.

We got there and seated ourselves. Dumbledore looked about, resided himself to the fact that I wasn't going anywhere and others would be along in a minute, and began.

"Percy, I agree we should be attacking Voldemort before he fully gathers his forces again. This matter with the globes is particularly disturbing news as it tells me that he is seeking something he didn't have in the last war, a prophecy about himself and Harry that is stored in the Department of Mysteries. Harry's description of the room of his dream matches that of the Hall of Prophecy exactly. I know Harry has never been there before, so Voldemort must have projected that image to his mind, for what reason I cannot say as yet. I would be interested in what you propose we do to attack at this point though as we know nothing of his location or of his forces."

"Well we anticipated the attack at the train, and I think we can isolate a few other places where he is likely to send attackers. Hogsmeade or the quidditch pitch are both likely targets. Now, Gryffindor is going to be practicing here, but he doesn't know that so they might attempt to show up at the first practice. If we can anticipate an attack, we should be able to set up an ambush and take one or two of them alive. After that we can either beat the info we want out of them, but I suspect there are magical means at your command to extract memories. Tell me where they have been the last few days and I will go find more. Professor Snape was concerned about people disappearing, well, we can make death eaters disappear too."

"And what would you do with them after capture?" McGonagall asked. "In the current environment the Ministry is unlikely to send them to Azkaban. And how is Gryffindor going to practice quidditch here?"

"Uh, thats why were were measuring the quidditch pitch last night, so Leo could build one." Percy said as he pointed to the stadium in the distance, then said "As to what to do with the prisoners once we're done with them, the easiest thing to do is remove their heads from their bodies, but I suspect you won't let me kill a held opponent. But isn't there a spell to make them lose their memories?"

"Yes. Obliviate. So take their memories, then make them forget who they are and then set them lose in downtown London?" McGonagall asked, grinning a sly grin.

"Or outside San Francisco at the Jack London mansion." Reyna suggested.

"Where? Why?" Snape asked.

"Oh, its just if we're going to throw them metaphorically to the wolves, we might as well do it literally."

"Or in Piccadilly Square dressed in such a way as to call suspicion on them with a sign around their necks that says "We're coming for you Voldemort." I suggested.

"As much fun as all those would be, its better to leave our enemy in the dark. He's telegraphing his moves now, let's don't make the same error." Percy said.

"I know a little island that would the perfect place for them to stay." Jennifer said. I think we were all startled by her presence, at least I don't remember her joining us.

"That's why I love you." Leo smiled.

"Indeed. Jennifer, you have found the perfect solution, but how can we get them there?" Percy asked.

"I can get them there." She smiled.

"Do I want to ask how?" Percy smiled.

"No."

"And when do you propose to ambush the dark lord?" Snape sneered.

"Well, you don't catch a fish every time you throw bait in the water, but how about tomorrow?" Percy said. "Here is what I'm thinking. Neville visits his parents once a month on the first Saturday. Surely it has gotten back to Voldemort that Neville is with us, probably through your kids at Slytherin. They are a twisted little bunch. Neville and his grandmother stroll down to Hogsmeade to apparate, because they can't here, right?"

No one disagreed so Percy continued.

"We send a crew, cloaked in invisibility along with them. If attacked we frame them into a Roman L box trap and beat them down until only one is left, then we take them prisoner. Its a simple plan, but it will probably work, if Neville is attacked. If he's not, then we aren't out anything. Neville, you would be the bait, would you be okay with that?"

"Sure, uh, Reyna will be with me, right?"

"Yes, and just to be certain, Jennifer. The escorts will be Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Nico and myself. Oh, and Professor Dumbledore to do the brain drain thing."

"You really think a group of children can defeat death eaters who have been fighting magical war for years?" Snape asked, his voice dripping with condescension.

"Well, we already have once. And we have beaten worse. Remember, we're here for a reason, Hecate didn't send the B team." Percy said.

The table got quiet while everyone considered the proposal.

"Look guys, you asked for our help, not the other way around. Hecate sent us, not a bunch of adults with wands, and she sent us for a reason. We're damn good at what we do, and what we do is remove dark creatures from the earth."

"You remind me of Harry in so many ways Percy. We will try this trap of yours tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster!" Snape exclaimed, but Dumbledore raised his hand, and all went silent again. His decision was made, and I suddenly realized that being bait was a good reason for a nervous sweat.

"I would like a word with yourself and Miss LeVesque in private." Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir." Percy answered, then turned to the group of DA and Americans coming to the practice area. It looked like we were all out of bed now. "Annabeth, would you let Frank know what the plan is so he and Reyna can block it out?"

"Certainly" she said, all business.

While McGonagall and Snape watched, Annabeth spoke to Hazel who went to join Professor Dumbledore and Percy. Frank who took over. He had McGonagall play the role of my grammy, and Piper play the role of Jennifer. They spread out in a formation around us, sort of like an "L", with Frank and Jason well off to the sides flying around. This was the first time McGonagall or Snape had seen Frank transform and his ability to turn into a dragon would never be doubted again. Leo suggested adding Skippy to the mix at a distance in case Grammy needed a quick escape, although I'm sure he was talking about me too, and it was agreed that this would be a good idea, we went through several permutations and numbers, figuring they might attack with as few as three or as many as a dozen, and fields of fire were assigned to all. It was a respectable plan and I was looking forward now to being attacked so we could put it into action.

Percy, Hazel and Jennifer came back, and the Professors excused themselves. Jennifer walked them out. I think Snape was impressed but would never admit it. McGonagall was just in awe of the whole complex. The next morning at breakfast we found that the points deducted for measuring the quidditch pitch had somehow been restored to both Gryffindor and the American House, although not the ones take from Percy and Ron for being snarky.

Hazel announced that Percy was in operational command the next day, and we all kinda figured he would be in charge anyway. He ran the drill a couple of times, asking Frank about his plan the entire time and nodding agreement with Frank's previous decisions.

Then once the Professors were gone, he changed it all. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Percy

The guys all groaned at the change of plans, most just wanted to go back to sleep, but regardless of Professor Dumbledore pulling us aside and apologizing for Snape's attitude and expressing his faith in him, I didn't trust the guy or his sniveling little shit friends in Slytherin. I suspected that whatever we did, once known by members of that house, it was at once retold to some of their death eater parents. I couldn't risk running the original operation under those circumstances.

Mainly what Dumbledore wanted to talk about was that he felt, and I agreed, that we should meet with the leaders of the Order. We all thought this was a great idea as weI would love their feedback on fighting Voldemort and his followers as they were experienced, having done so in the past. It was agreed that Neville, his mother, and Will would apparate back as normal, but that Jennifer would go by somewhere called Grimmould place and collect the Order members that would be there and bring them in through Bob's. It was decided at that point that everyone would come back through Bob's as there was no reason to risk a return walk exposed from Hogsmeade to the castle. That is when the new plan hit me.

We drilled it a few times, swore Neville not to tell, and then crashed for the night.

Annabeth had hardly spoken all night and generally refused to look at anyone unless necessary or say anything unrelated to the plan. This was generally an improvement in her mood from previously. Never the less, everyone was on edge around her.

When we got back to our room we found the only nice surprise of the day, a package from Tyson with the things I had requested on the ship. A note told me to let him know what else was needed and to stay in touch. It has either been delivered by Amazon, Hermes Parcel or our father, I couldn't determine which. I took the time to mist him and we spent a few minutes catching up.

Annabeth and I snuggled in bed and she turned towards me, her head on my shoulder, and she began to weep.

"I don't know why I'm so emotional today."

"Maybe Nico was right, its Peeves being on the loose again."

"No, its more than that. Its, well first Calypso fucks with us about being pregnant, then everyone laughs and just assumes we've been doing it. I don't know, should we? I mean, everyone thinks we..."

"No. We're on our own time table, not anyone else's. I trust your wisdom over anyone else's. End of discussion. Besides, it will be nice, you know, being at college, kind of retired, not having to worry about fighting every day."

"Yeah, that does sound nice. Are you really looking forward to it? I mean, you, you and me, but well you're the best I or anyone else has ever seen. Its like its all you do. Can you really just give it up? Its not like, well, I have architecture, that's my real passion. You just have... killing monsters."

"I have you. You're my real passion. I'll find a career later, right now, I just want to focus on you. And come on! This is like a vacation! Voldemort probably sent his best folks to the train station, it wasn't a diversion, they really thought they would either kill Harry or take him hostage. And it was nothing to wipe the slate of them. I mean, I don't want to get cocky, but the team we have, well I can't imagine what we can't beat if we remember to work together and not let stupid childishness tear us apart. And I know they pissed us off today, but they really mean well, they are just a bunch of kids like us, trying to figure it all out. I can't imagine anyone set out to hurt you or me."

"I know, but I, well, there are just some things that are off limits."

"Under wear things?" I giggled.

"Uh, what are you, nine years old?" Annabeth laughed, then kissed me. It was dark but I could feel her smiling, the first smile she had since early in the morning.

We woke up to a room covered in roses. They hung from the ceiling and walls and covered every surface of both, their vines growing as they sprouted more blooms. The floor and furniture were unaffected, but if you sat still you could actually watch them grown. It was like waking up in a paradise of roses, or just a cavern lined with them, their fragrance was sweet, but not over powering. They sprung forth from a large pot by the door that had a note to Annabeth on it.

"Dear Annabeth and Percy,

Neville suggested this hybrid and Jennifer enchanted it and teleported it to your room. We all hope it makes your waking up better and starts your day with the happiness you deserve. Please understand we never meant to hurt you and yesterday made us all realize we need to grow up a little. You both mean so very much to us, and we are all grateful for the help you are giving the magicians and for getting us this 'sweet gig' as Leo calls it. We hope you will find it in your heart to forgive us."

It was signed by everyone, demigods and magicians alike.

Annabeth cried like a baby and hugged me. The aerials brought lattes and we sipped them in bed.

The morning was perfect.

Breakfast was a hug and tear fest. It was as though our whole section of the Gryffindor table was secreting estrogen. We guys just grunted and moved on with our lives, but the girls were into the whole sharing of feelings thing. It was all we could do to choke down breakfast, but at least all that stuff was water under the bridge.

Will announced that he would like to see DA 1, as we were now calling our first squad of trainees, in the study room after breakfast. Hazel asked why and he said he had a present for them that she, he and Renya had been working on, and that he wanted to go over it for an hour or so before training started, if that was okay. Once said she knew what he was speaking of.

Hazel magnanimously granted his request, as we knew they had been working on the wizards survival kit and even though the odds on needing it were slim, we did have a members going into the field that afternoon. I asked Will if he could stop by my room first and with a puzzled look he agreed.

Once we got there I showed him the care package from Tyson and we decided to go ahead and add it to what he had been working on, with some stipulations. He went over his design and contents with Annabeth and myself and we were both excited. He, Hazel, Reyna and Leo had done an outstanding job.

We loaded everything up and went to the study room.

"Okay kids, today we have our first student going on a field mission, and even though you haven't had survival training yet, and we were going to introduce each part of this piece meal as you did, we wanted to make sure you carried a wizards survival kit with you today just in case, compliments of Reyna, the Amazons, Leo, Percy, Poseidon's aquatic minions, Hazel, and uh, me. Now pay attention, I only want to go over this once, well, with Neville several times. The rest of you will have classes on learning to use everything in here." Will said.

He reached into the box he was carrying and pulled out a leather messenger bag. It flops loosely as though it had little in it.

"Each of these will accept one owner, and one guest. Your guest should be someone who will be on a quest with you and might need access. They will of course have their own, and since quest membership can change based on the quest, you can reset who your guest is. The owner never changes. Each has been charmed with a variation on what you know as an 'indetectable extension charm' so that should a muggle, or any unauthorized person, attempt to look inside they will find a couple of ink pens and some unfinished algebra homework. Nico's contribution was doing the homework so you can assume it is mostly incorrect." Will said as he held up some pens and papers.

We chuckled at this as Nico waved off a smattering of applause.

"Now to set the guest, you just speak their name into the bag. 'My guest is Percy' Will said into the mouth of it. Girls, you may be thinking this bag doesn't work with your outfit, well true enough. Fortunately you can press your wand to the strap like so" he demonstrated "and it will change into any reasonably sized purse or container you imagine it to be." With this the bag began changing into various women's purses until it after a minute or so it became a messenger bag again.

"Dude, you think about purses a lot." Nico said.

"Don't judge me bitch." Will laughed.

"Now, as to the contents, here is where I will need a little help. Lets start with this napkin supplied by Reyna and her sister."

Reyna stepped forward, took the napkin, which was silver and shiney, and tossed it into the grass. It popped up into a tent.

"It sleeps four, sets up in less that a second as you just saw, and provides sustenance in the form of food and drink for as long as you are in there. Comes with tableware, napkins, glasses, whatever you might need to serve dinner to four. It is four seasons and if you notice the chimney on the back, has a stove and the wood is supplied. Of course it stays about 70 degrees all the time unless you build a fire, and never gets above 75 or so. The fire is therefore in case you want to cook something, or just for a general feeling of hominess. No, really, I'm reading this off of the flyer the Amazons ship with it" she said, holding up the flyer. "Finally, if you need more room you can take a tent from another kit, set it up just at the front and they automatically join, only now instead of four, they support sixteen. I'm not sure why that is, but its pretty big inside. "

"Uh, of course." Will said. "Why don't we all peak inside?"

We took turns looking and were stunned at the room inside. Four full sized beds were already set up and made, there was a wood burning stove, a pile of wood and kindling, as well as a couch and a couple of lounge chairs in the front half. The entire thing was carpeted and looked as comfortable as the rooms at Hogwarts. Each bed had a small trunk under it and Reyna explained those automatically filled with changes of clothing appropriate to the weather for whoever stayed in the bed. There was overhead lighting and as Reyna pointed out, past the bedroom was a bath area with a shower and toilet.

"It doesn't provide soap, shampoo or anything like that, but you can add those and they will stay with it. Oh, and the Amazon's idea of soft toilet paper is, well, it leaves something to be desired, so bring your own." Reyna said. "Now, to take it down, there is a pull string right here at the front. Give that a solid tug and its back to the size of a napkin."

"You will need to study the protection and invisibility spells as well, those are not automatic with the tent and will need to be deployed whenever you have cause to camp out." Will added.

"Next we have a telescope, it makes far away things look close, and also works as well after dark as during the day time, it lets you see as though it were light out." Will said as he pulled the scope out. "And here we have a muggle first aid kit, just like you might get from Savealot, some cord that has been enchanted to withstand loads of twenty thousand pounds, a lighter, an LED flashlight, again, both of these are pretty normal and you could have purchased them at about any muggle store. Note that the light from the flashlight can stun muggles and many wild opponents and cause temporary blindness. They come from the factory that way, its nothing magical we've done. Clever of the muggles really. Next we have a water bottle, which is charmed to never run out so you don't have to set up the tent if you get thirsty. If you turn the cap it will change to hot coffee, tea, iced tea or fruit punch. I couldn't get a constant magical source for any sodas." Will smiled, then realized no one thought he was joking.

"Uh, okay, moving on, we have some quick ties to tie up captured opponents with, and duct tape to shut them up. Oh and down in the bottom are 500 English pounds of muggle money and 500 galleons of magic cash. Thanks Hazel! The pounds are enchanted to change to whatever the national currency is where ever you might find yourself, so avoid going to third world nations with hyperinflation or you might end up with a bag full of shells and rocks. Any questions?"

"Uh, is there room for us to add things we might think of later?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely, it is no where near full. I also added a basic spell book to each which may or may not go beyond those you know already and, and this is something I'm particularly proud of, each contains a spare wand. Now, the wand will never adapt to you unless yours is broken, but should yours become unavailable, or undependable due to cracks or damage, you could use the backup. It has not bonded to anyone else either. Those were provided by Hecate herself although they are quite basic. If nothing else though, you could use them to repair your own wand."

"Next," Will continued, "there is this parchment. It won't work in here, Leo has it enchanted to read Global Positioning Satellites and act as a universal map. Once out of the Leodis, and out from any magical protections like are on the castle, it will pick up a minimum of four of the satellites and once it does a map appears showing where you are and the surrounding terrain. It includes street names if you are near one, as well as the names of rivers, mountains, and known hiking trails and campsites. You can pinch the image in to show a wider area if you are completely lost. Pretty neat trick I , why don't you take it next?" Will asked.

"You bet. Now, each back contains four golden spheres, about the size of an egg. Three of them are just the same and have this red button on the top. Press it once for a flash bomb, twice for smoke, and three times for both." He tapped it three times and threw it hard so that it landed about fifty yards away, but before it did it began flashing so bright as to be blinding, and kicking out columns of smoke so thick that you could see only the flashing through it. "Just what you need for an urban get away! Now the other one is slightly larger and flat on the sides so you can tell it apart without looking. It is a recording and communication device. Each one can communicate with all the others, and we can receive messages here as well. Press the large red button three times and we will descend on your position like the fist of an angry god. That's your panic button. Also, if you press the blue button, anything that the lens on the end is pointed at, we can see, as can your traveling partners by looking through theirs. So with two or three of them, you can set up surveillance outside your tent if need be. Finally, if you press the green button once it sets up a motion detector that screams if something moves in front of it, press it twice to hear the noise it makes" which he was kind enough to do, causing us all to cover our ears in agony until he turned it off " and press it again to turn it off. Any questions?"

We all had a lot, so he went over it a few more times, and agreed to write it down for us to memorize.

"Finally" Will said "Percy brings us gifts from the sea. Percy?"

"Thanks Will. You guys have really done a great job on these. First, everyone take one and pass the box around." I said as everyone removed a small black box from inside the smaller case I set on the table. I took one and there were several left, which was good as I wouldn't need Tyson to make any for the next class, and had a few in case someone's got broken.

"Its a watch." Reyna said as she opened the box.

"With a picture of dolphin." Piper added.

"Flipper" I said, "from the TV show in the 1960's. My mother got me the DVD of it when I was young, it was only on for about three seasons. Best show ever, other than Seabase 2020."

"Uh okay, so should we synchronize them or something?" Frank asked.

"No, just put them on like this, they self synchronize, adjust automatically to your time zone, uh, since we aren't actually in a time zone at present they are set to Greenwich time, and are self winding," I said as I slipped the clamp styled band around my wrist, "then flex your wrist twice to push the back of it a couple times in a row like this." As I did a buckler styled shield erupted from it to cover my forearm and about a foot in front of my hand. "Atlantian bronze, forged in the furnaces of Atlantis. No weapon or spell outside this room in all of Britain can penetrate it, and it can deflect spells as well as a deflection or defense charm. Oh, and if it gets scratched or damaged, just dip it in salt water to repair it. Its dive rated to... well, Atlantis at least. To close, tap the button above your thumb three times." It closed with a satisfying "woosh."

Everyone tried opening and closing it until they got the hang and could do it whenever they liked. Once I was sure they could I told them that Annabeth would be teaching them how to use them with both swords and wands in the coming days and to not otherwise worry about it now, but to keep wearing them as..."

"A symbol of our unity." Jennifer smiled.

"Uh"

"Exactly!" Piper added.

"Well yeah, and I was going to say to get used to having it on." I said.

"Finally, and this is the part with stipulations. If it were up to us, we would just issue these and be done. That's the way we learned and its a good way. However, growing up we also had training deaths, and that would work against our mission here. So for now, we practice with them, but they are otherwise just issued to the students actually going in the field and on quests. Soon enough you will all carry one, today, just Neville. And he is to use it only as a last resort. He is better served with his wand as he has had more practice with it, but we aren't going to send you into the field without everything available that might help you. This is a Norman sword, the sort used by Normans when they invaded England a thousand years ago or so." I said as I pulled it from my kit.

The metal seemed to glow so perfect was the workmanship on it, and even the demigods were impressed with it.

"It is slightly longer than the Roman Spatha which our Jupiter friends trained on, as well as the Greek Gladius I'm familiar with, but still short enough for urban and underground work, and heavy enough to have real cutting power. It is an alloy of stainless steel, stygian iron, celestial bronze, imperial gold, and silver. There is nothing, living or dead that it cannot kill."

I found a small limb on the oak, maybe four inches thick, and cut through it as though it were butter. This brought even more "ooohs" and "aaahs" from everyone.

"Also, it is self sharpening, the sharpener is in the sheath." I told them as I slid it away.

"Finally, it is treated for the mist, so you can carry it openly and no one will notice unless they have the gift of sight. Or you can just tuck it away in the kit for easy access and to reduce the weight. Any questions?" 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hazel

Well of course they had questions Percy, the primary one being, "When do I get a sword?" Still, although I wasn't consulted, and didn't need to be as this was something from Percy and Poseidon, I wholeheartedly agreed that our kids as we thought of them, were not ready to carry blades full time. Most days I didn't think I was. We sorted through all that and explained that Annabeth, Frank and Reyna, as their combat arms trainers, would be the ones to decide when, and Percy was more than okay with this. After a little bump in the road it appeared our team was working well again, like one of Leo's well oiled machines.

Once the clamor died down I turned to Hermione.

"This morning, if I recall correctly, Hermione is going to teach us a few offensive and defensive spells for our first hour."

"Uh, aren't we going to practice the plan again?" She asked.

"Yes, but not until an hour or so before its time to run it. No need in wearing out, and guys, this is important to remember, rarely does a plan survive contact with the enemy. Neville, one of the main reasons I changed it last night was to figure in that we might have to improvise on the fly. You may still when you get to London, they may be waiting for you there. But planning is still important and it will get you a long ways to victory." Percy said, with Frank and Jason agreeing.

"So Hermione. Teach." I said again.

"Well I didn't really have time to research anything defensive, but I have a few offensive charms and transfiguration spells that I thought we could look at. Okay, so all the Hogwarts guys should know "Glacious" by now. Its a simple charm that cools the air, water or ground you aim at, and one use is to freeze the ground around your target's feet and freeze them temporarily to it. A really strong person can break free in a few minutes. We also use it to chill drinks sometimes. The audible component is just the command word 'freeze', and the somatic component, thats what you do with your wand, is a sort of z shaped whip, with a curl around on the end like this." She demonstrated moving her wand and we all joined in imitating her motion, not that it was needed for most of us.

"So lets try it, Leo, can we use a drone?"

"Sure" replied Leo, who then pulled a small golden egg from his tool belt and manipulated it to call one of the drones down to us.

We each took turns casting it, and freezing the drone to the ground. Of course Percy, Frank and Jason had to learn to control theirs as each covered the entire drone in ice. Fortunately each time Leo would step over to touch it with his hands and thaw it out.

"Okay, so that was the Glacious Charm. Next step up is Glacious Duo, which is about twice as strong. Here, the audible component remains the same, but the somatic component starts with two of the z whips before the curl. Now, this one, although not a unforgiveable spell, can kill. You can freeze your opponent so much it can stop their heart, so you should be careful in deploying it. Lets give it a try, shall we?"

This was new territory to the rest of the Hogwarts kids so they all had trouble at first, and so we pretended to as well, but within minutes the drone was being frozen solid by everyone. Finally Hermione came to her third spell of the day.

"Okay so we've had Glacious, and Glacious Duo, our third spell is Glacious Trea. It is stronger yet, and any living tissue exposed to it will almost surely die. That said, it still isn't an unforgiveable curse as it has a few practical uses as well. Same somatic component as Duo, but the verbal is the word "Glacious! Let's try it shall we?"

This one was actually easier that Duo as we already knew the difficult part. Well, the demigods didn't but didn't really need to. With our results no one was checking our methods too closely. Hermione froze the drone, Ginny shattered it. After that we took turns freezing chunks of it while Leo pretended to weep. Actually he was okay with it and said he could rebuild it in just a few minutes, this time improved to withstand lower temperatures.

"So with those three you have some offensive spells, but I was thinking, what if the target was wet, and I mean soaking wet, well then the power of the two weaker ones would be magnified, without necessarily killing the opponent."

"So you want us to carry a bucket of water with us?" Neville asked, his nerves about today's mission beginning to show.

"No, I was just thinking that two witches together might cast Glacious and "

"Aqua Eructo" Harry said.

"Yes, or any of the Aguamatio transfigurations." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"Oh, they are transfigurations that change the air into water, its like a spring of water shooting from the end of your wand." Ron said.

"You can do that? Show me!"

"Uh sure mate. That's really first year stuff." Ron said, then demonstrated the verbal component, 'Agua' and the somatic, a peculiar twist that was probably difficult to master at first, and water shot from his wand a good fifty feet or so like a garden hose.

"Did you know we could do that?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"No, I mean,... no I didn't."

Percy ran off about fifty feet, shot a gigantic stream of water from his wand, and with his other hand appeared to reach out and pull it back to him, where it formed a column that lifted him up and into the air.

"This is fantastic!" He shouted, then formed the water into what appeared to be a large slide, which he froze with Glacious Trea and slid down.

"Why didn't you tell me we could do that?" Percy exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked, which saved the rest of the students the trouble.

"Do what?" Percy replied, grinning ear to ear.

"Make it change shapes. It was like you were ordering the water around."

"Oh. That. Son of Poseidon thing. This is awesome! Leo, would you mind?"

"No problem" Leo said as he raised his hands and waves of heat came from them and melted the slide."

"How did you do that?" Ron asked excitedly.

"What? Melt the ice? Its a son of Hephaetus thing. I was doing it all morning on the drone dude, wake up!"

"I thought you were just flipping a switch on the drone to heat it up." Hermione said.

"Nope. I'm fire, he's water." Leo said, pointing at Percy.

"And now, thanks to Hermione, we're all ice. Great class Hermione! Really well done. Annabeth, you want to teach these guys how to stab and slice now?"

"It would be my honor." She smiled.

Annabeth put them through their paces, starting with the same basic drills they had learned day one, then advancing. Each time they got better and better, especially Rachel who was taking the class for her own benefit as she received no weapons training as an oracle. We sat at the table and talked. Percy confided that waking up to the roses had made Annabeth's day, and that she was completely over the whole thing. We all confessed again just how much they meant to us, but Percy waived it off. He wasn't really a touchy feelie kind of person.

After a couple of sweaty hours Annabeth called in Reyna to lecture and train on small unit tactics, and after a brief water break she was running them through all manner of outdoor, open field attacks. We rescued Neville from this as it was time for us to run through a couple of times. After a couple of run throughs he was comfortable in his role and at 11:30 we broke for lunch.

Just as we arrived at lunch in the Hogwarts grand dining hall, Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, accompanied by Professor Dumbledore. She enjoyed regaling us all with stories about Neville growing up, mostly the embarrassing sort of stories one's parents and grand parents tell, but Neville took it in good humor. Reyna in particular enjoyed spending time with Augusta and we were all glad they had hit it off so well. Finally the appointed time came and we rose to leave. Jason distracted Dumbledore for a moment, which turned out to not be necessary as that was when Snape chose to arrive.

"I've asked Severus to come as additional help today, if for no other reason than to relieve his concerns. I hope you do not mind, Mr. Jackson... where is Mr. Jackson?"

"Probably already invisible and outside. Once he gets a time table in his head he gets a bit of tunnel vision about it." Jason answered. "Come on, we don't want to miss the show, if there is one."

Jason and I, as well as the professors, went through the main doors to the lobby where we found nearly everyone else.

"Percy, Annabeth and Nico are already outside scouting the road." Neville announced. "Is everyone ready? Okay, Jennifer, would you do the honors?

"Oh wait! Frank, I'm with you, right?" I asked.

"Sure thing hon, hop on." He said as he turned into the biggest, meanest, looking dragon I've ever seen. I jumped up to where his neck met his body, just in front of his wings, then waived the okay to Jennifer, and she made a show of waving her wand and turning all the escorts invisible. We could still see glassy outlines of each other, but to the world we were no longer there. Unless they ran into us, so we moved out smoothly as we had practiced and Frank took off, following Leo and Festus into the air. Snape was taken back it seemed by the appearance of two dragons in the lobby, each carrying a rider.

We caught up to the group walking well before they left the protections of the grounds. Jason, the professors, and Piper followed on foot a few yards behind them. Rachel, since she had as much experience with a blade as the Hogwarts students, and as much experience with a wand as the demigods, decided to stay at the Leodis and monitor the situation via the what we now called the 'Leocamera' Festus was wearing as well as the one clipped to Neville's shirt. So far there had not been much to see at our end, but as Percy predicted, that soon changed.

Three of them apparated into us initially with two others just a second or so behind. One, a big burly guy, landed behind Grandma Longbottom and had his wand to her throat as soon as he alit, the other two had their wands on Reyna and Neville but were several feet away.

"Now, now Neville, it wouldn't do for you to die in front of your grandma-ma would it?" a stocky yellow haired man said as Neville reached for his wand but then thought better of it. He was of the last two that landed. "You've been quite naughty from what we hear, associating with Harry Potter. Well, Mr Potter has recently caused us much grief, and we're here to repay that. So while you will survive this day to tell us what you know, the only way your grandma-ma lives is if your cooperate. Do you understand?"

"What about her?" Neville asked, nodding at Reyna.

"Well there is no reason for your friend to die, although Fenrir would love to get to know her better, wouldn't you Fenrir?"

"Heh he heh... indeed I would" said the burly guy.

"But we'll let her walk away with Grandma-ma so long as you cooperate. Now that's fair isn't it?" The burly blonde said.

"So wait!" Grandmother Longbotton said. "Your plan is to hold me hostage while you torture Neville for information on Harry Potter, and turn Reyna into a werewolf like Greyback here if he doesn't cooperate, and... and you thought that would work?"

"Well, you are held" The blond guy said, "And we do out number you five to three." He laughed.

"Well then go get some more guys so it will be a fair fight" Grandma said, before adding "Oh, and there is another problem with your plan."

"Whats that my feisty dear?"

"I'm not Augusta Longbottom." Annabeth said, the mist falling from her as she grabbed Fenrir Greyback's arm at the wrist, twisted it so as to point his wand away from her and deftly flipped him over her hip and to the ground before driving her sword into his chest, turning him into a evaporating pile of black dust before he could even get a shocked look on his face.

The mist fell from Percy and Nico as well as they dove into the two surprised attackers that were then focused on Annabeth, and sliced them in two. Before their corpses began dissolving, Percy was already spraying water from his wand with his other hand, turning the pathway to mud, which Annabeth then froze while Nico shouted "Expelliamous!" and both of the surviving death eaters wands flew from their hands to his.

The fight was over in just a couple of seconds, and went exactly as planned, with the exception of the extra prisoner. We only intended to let one live.

While Nico, Percy and Annabeth were tying them up with the quick ties Will had provided and duct taping their mouths. The prisoners eyes expanded when Professors Dumbledore and Snape approached as they let the invisibility fall from them, wands out, with a vial in their free hand, and began to extract long, gray, misty threads from their temples.

"Now Yaxley, it may interest you to know that you won't be killed today, or even sent to Azkaban, but if these memories turn out to be lies, my friend Mr Jackson, well, he will probably not be very forgiving. His girlfriend, Annabeth, whom you just saw dispatch your pet to the underworld, even less so. Do you understand?" Snape said with that slowing dripping voice of his. Just as he did the invisibility fell from the two dragons and their riders, and it became clear that both prisoners would require a change of pants.

"You want me to haul them to Bob's?" Frank, still in dragon form, asked Percy.

"Yeah, if the professors are done, let's move out. Professor, shall we meet back at your office?" Percy asked.

"I shall have the pensieve ready for yourself and Mr Potter's arrival." He smiled.

With that the professors turned and began strolling back to the castle.

"So how are you going to get there?" Leo asked.

"We'll apparate" Nico said.

"I thought Dumbledore banned you from apparating" Frank grinned as he grabbed the two Death Eaters.

"Him, not me." Nico said as he grabbed Percy and Annabeth by their arms and took off.

By the time we arrived with the thugs, Festus and Leo on our wing tip, Annabeth had calmed down from her surprise apparation.

"I'm just saying give me a little warning next time. I almost throw up when I know its coming!" Annabeth was saying as Nico grinned. "Oh hi guys!" She smiled. "Bob! They're here!"

Bob exited the temple polishing a spear. "Greetings gentlemen. Just so you understand you shall not be here long. You are going to a place where people have been known to live for thousands of years. I suspect you might last a week." Bob set a knife in Yaxley's lap. Miss Chase, would you like to do the honors?

"Of course!" She smiled as she aimed her wand first at one, then the other and commanded "Obliviate!"

A bright glow surrounded both of them as she did, and then they gasped, then looked around, seemingly confused. The duct tape was removed, as were the quick ties, then Bob touched both on the shoulders and they vanished with a burst of light.

"Well now, I suspect they will be on each other within an hour or two, don't you? Bob asked, then wondered if we would care for tea.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Reyna

Making the swap while Dumbledore was distracted went off without a hitch given that Jennifer could grab us all and teleport to the top of the stairs outside the door to the Gryffindor Tower. Her teleportation was easier to deal with than apparation anyway, as we were just suddenly there. She could do it whenever she liked and to wherever she liked, her distance was unlimited compared to apparation, which we were still getting the hang of. Still this got us away while Annabeth, Percy and Nico became us with the help of Hazel warping the mist, and Jennifer was able to cast invisibility from the top of the stairs down three stories onto the folks below, including Rachel, who was at that time playing the extra Jennifer. After that we went into the Tower, across the common room, into the Leodis, and finally exited at Bob's, where Grandma Longbottom was able to apparate us to London as unlike Jennifer, she knew where we were going.

Getting into St Mungo's was more difficult than traveling there. We arrived at an ally way beside a rather large department store which appeared to be abandoned, but we couldn't wait in the ally as people were constantly popping in. We hurried to the front of the building which was on a relatively busy street and followed Grandma Longbottom as she approached what at first I thought was a door, but as it turned out was a pane window beside the door, and stepped through, rather like the platform entrance at Kings Cross 9 3/4.

Inside was not an abandoned store but rather a thoroughly modern hospital, spotless and clean. We were apparently entering through the ER and there were halls and elevators to various wards. It was clear from the names of the wards that this was a hospital for magical injuries. Sadly Neville knew his way around all too well. We went to the fourth floor to the "Janus Thickery" Ward and were almost past the nurses station when we were stopped.

"Neville, you know you can only visit two at a time" she said with a good deal of sympathy and kindness.

"Oh, thats alright, could you put down that Grandma and I will see Dad, and Reyna and Will will see Mom."

"But what about the other young lady?"

"Who?"

"The other young lady that was just here..."

"Oh, she must have been with someone else." Neville smiled and seemed so sincere he totally sold it. Jennifer had already popped into the ward.

Every one smiled at Neville and his grandmother. Their smiles had heartbreaking saddness behind them though as they had seen Neville and his grandmother make this trip every month since he was an infant, with no hope of recovery for his parents.

This time though Neville had brought his own healers, ones that he had already seen raise Percy from the dead. If they could do that then maybe, just maybe they could help his parents.

Frank and Alice shared a room and each had a chart at the end of their beds with the various spells and incantations prescribed by their healers on it. Will took a moment to review this and found a few spells he had learned that were beyond the regular programming in the Hecate wands, but there didn't seem to be any plan to actually make the Longbottoms better, only to keep them stable and nourished.

Jennifer sat first with Alice, then with Frank, holding their hands and touching their faces, a pained look on her face. She finally turned to us and said "Their minds, souls and bodies have become separated due to the torture they endured."

"Yes" Grandmother Longbottom spoke. "The doctors say it is unlikely that they will ever come around, that their minds aren't even there, but I know my Frank, he's a fighter. He's still there."

"Now Ms Longbottom, lets not get Neville's hopes up" said a new voice. "Augustus Pye, Healer. And who might you be?" He asked Jennifer.

"This is Dr Jennifer Oceans, of the Mayo Clinic for Magical Maladies in America. I'm her trainee, Will Solace." Will said without missing a beat in the routine he and Jennifer had written earlier in the day. "We're traveling on an exchange program with Hogwarts and Neville asked us to stop by."

"Pleased to meet you." Jennifer said.

"And you too doctor. But, well, I confess I'm not familiar with the Mayo Magical Clinic. I have heard of a Mayo Clinic in America, but its one of those muggle cutting rooms isn't it?"

"Sadly yes, the muggles still practice surgery, but they have such a fine, modern facility that is so huge and so easy to get lost in, well, we just built the Magical Clinic there by taking over a wing no one was using. We were at Johns Hopkins before the flood." Jennifer replied.

"So.. uh, what is your opinion on the Longbottoms?"

"Obviously your course of treatment is nearing its end. They have almost resynced the auras of their mind and soul, and then they can begin to reconnect with their bodies. Of course we could try to accelerate the healing with a session or two of transcendent orgonomic energy harmonization, if Neville and his grandmother would like us to try."

"What is that? Transcendent, orgo... whatever you said." Pye asked.

"Transcendent orgonomic energy harmonization." Its a new technique from Cedars Sinai that is really coming into being with these post trauma cases. I've just been trained on it. May I?" Jennifer asked and before Pye could answer she placed her hands to the side of his temples.

"See, you're in near perfect sync but lets see... yes, there!" She said as Pye leaned forward as if about to collapse.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"Oh, there was a slight lag between your corporal self and you metaphysical identity. I just corrected it so it will flow a bit faster. Feels good doesn't it?"

"It is as though I am awake for the first time in years!" He exclaimed.

"So, may I try it on your parents?" She asked Neville, knowing what the answer would be. She had told Neville the day before that if she felt she couldn't help his parents she would not waste his time or theirs.

"Sure, if, well if you think it can help."

Jennifer placed her hands gently on either side of Alice's face and asked Will to chant a healing song. We could see Neville's mother react to whatever Jennifer was doing, and after a few minutes she stopped. Alice seemed to be asleep. She then turned to Neville's father and did the same. After fifteen minutes or so, Jennifer rose and motioned for us to follow her. Will continued to softly sing, and began applying some sort of liquid to their lips with a dropper.

"Will is applying a draught which will act as a fixative to their alignments. Right now, their minds, their souls and their bodies are back in sync. Once Will stops singing they should awaken. Neville, they may have no memories of being tortured, or anything that has happened since. They know you as an infant child, and your grandmother as she was 15 years ago. It is just as possible that they may have memories of laying here for 15 years. We will find out in a moment. Assuming I'm right and the treatment took, you owe Dr Pye here a big thanks, his years of work stabilizing and resyncing their psyches is paying off at last. Also, I would like to take them to Hogwarts so I can do post trauma rehab with them."

Augusta Pye looked at all of us and said "If they wake up, I'll help you get them to the door! I've never heard such a pile of poppycock in all my days."

"Well then, lets see if your treatment paid off, shall we Healer Pye?" Jennifer asked as she walked back over to the beds. "Will, if you are ready."

Will smiled and stopped singing. Throughout the ward it seemed as if there were one long sigh. We didn't notice though as Frank and Alice Longbottom woke up for the first time in fifteen years.

"Mother?" Frank said as he looked at his Grandma Longbottom.

"Yes my dear, you're back, after all these years."

"Alice! Is she..."

"She's right beside you."

"Frank?" Alice said.

"Yes, yes, its me, but..."

"You've been out for quite a while. Its going to take a few minutes to fully wake up. Take your time and ask questions as they occur to you." Jennifer said.

"Mom? Dad?" Neville weeped.

Both looked at him, trying to recognize him, then Alice said "Neville? You're grown... how long did we sleep?"

"A long time, you were tortured by death eaters, but you're safe now. You're safe and you're coming to stay with me for a while until you recover." Neville said. "Your long term healer, Pye, just said so. This is Jennifer Oceans and Will Solace, they are healers from the United States, they sped up your recovery, they are going to take care of you for a while until you get your strength back. But you're good now, I mean, you're all better, right Jennifer?"

"Show some respect Neville, Healer Oceans just saved your parents." Grandma Longbottom said.

"That's okay." Jennifer smiled, "I don't stand on formality or I would make everyone kneel" she giggled while Will and I almost choked. "And to answer your question, Frank, Alice, you were put through unimaginable torture. Your mind, body and soul became out of sync with each other. Normally they are like the tumblers on a lock, and your conscious life is like the key. The key turns the tumblers because it synchronizes them with the groves and peaks on the key. The torture moved the key and the tumblers floated free of each other. Your mind and soul were still in your body, but the three of them couldn't communicate with each other. Healer Pye has been working for years to get everything working right, and I know he never lost hope. All I did was speed the realignment process along. Healer Pye and his staff deserve all the credit, and I would be surprised if one of the magical medical journals doesn't come calling about the fantastic work he has done here. Now, we need to get you back to surroundings you know. I understand you both attended Hogwarts?"

"Happiest days of our lives... well, until our baby was bo... that's you! You're Neville!" Frank said as he sat up in bed and threw his arms around Neville.

With that we settled in for an afternoon of tears and joy.

At a few minutes before four, Jennifer and Will recovered two wheel chairs for the still weak Frank and Alice and without fanfare we began to leave the hospital. No one stopped us, though at the first nurses station there were plenty of stares. By this point Frank and Alice were full of life and vigor and wanted to walk, but Jennifer and Will convinced them to ride. Once we got to the lobby Frank asked where we were going.

"Well at first we need to stop by and pick up a few old friends, then we're going to Hogwarts." I said.

We scanned out the windows and saw nothing untoward, but Neville suddenly stopped and said "Those two guys on the bench over there, weren't they there when we came in?"

"Yes. Sort of a long time to sit on a park bench don't you think?" I said, proud of my boyfriend's eye in catching them.

"Indeed it is." Jennifer said.

Then they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Frank asked.

"Westminster Abby" Jennifer replied as she folded up her map and tucked it back into her bag. "Now, we should leave."

As soon as we stepped outside we took each other's hands and Grandma Longbottom apparated us to Grimmauld Place. Frank and Alice immediately recognized it as the home of their friend Sirius Black, but immediately wanted to leave as it was their belief that Black had killed Peter Pettigrew, another friend and member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Neville straightened them out on that, telling them that they would talk more about the details later, but that Pettigrew had gone to the dark side and Sirius was now known to be innocent, at least by his friends and the Order.

Grandma Longbottom had apparently visited here before as she raised her wand into the air and tapped it three times as though there were a door where she was tapping.

The buildings shifted to reveal a otherwise hidden brownstone house in the middle of the block, and the muggles seemed to just ignore it. As we approached the step the door opened and an odd collection of people exited. All were dressed like steam punks, like most of the witches and wizards I had met. There were six of them, plus a rather large black dog, all on the steps staring at us with their wands out.

"And who might you be?" Said a rather large man with a staff, the most visible obviously thing about him being a false eye that seemed to aim itself in as many different directions as it could.

"Professor Moody, its me, Neville Longbottom, you taught me last year."

"If you go to Hogwarts you would know by now I didn't teach anyone last year boy."

"Alice? Frank?" a thin, pale man with ashy blonde hair asked.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" Frank replied, then they rushed forward to hug each other.

"My god! How many years has it been? When did you get out of St Mungos?"

"About five minutes ago." Frank smiled.

"You are the folks Dumbledore sent then" Lupin said while looking around. "Come we must hurry and get off the streets. These are dangerous times."

We all held hands and were about to apparate when Jennifer said "Stop!"

She walked up the steps to the to the stoop where the dog was entering the house and said "Come. You will be safe where we are going, and you won't have to hide" as she extended her hand.

Jennifer closed the door and the dog slowly came down and joined us as all the steam punks nodded, and extended its paw to Jennifer, who then said, "Okay Grandma Longbottom, we're ready."

Once the world had stopped dissolving and reforming, we were at Bob's.

"You can be yourself here, no one will try to hurt you." Jennifer said to the dog.

The dog rose up and transformed into a man.

"How did you know?"

"Know what? That you were not really a dog or that you were in hiding?"

"Both I suppose."

"Well as to not really being a dog, I see through the mist, which in your parlance means things disguised magically appear as they normally would to me."

"I see. And as to the hiding?"

"Because you were pretending to be a dog."

"Touche'. Sirius Black, at your service Miss. Is this your home?" He said, extending his hand.

"Jennifer Oceans. No, this is my grandfather's home. Its a safe stopping point on the way to Hogwarts, we can apparate in and out of here." Jennifer said, shaking Sirius's hand.

"And you don't worry about the death eaters following us here?"

"No, my grandfather would kill them." She replied matter of factly.

"Greetings guests. I would love nothing more than for you to stay so that I could meet all of you, however Professor Dumbledore asked that I hurry you along. If you would follow Neville and Reyna they can lead you to Leo and Jennifer's home, I think everyone is waiting for you there." Bob said.

We led them through the doorway that entered into the study, room, then out to the practice area where Leo and the aerials had build a large gazebo with an enormous round table in it. As predicted by Bob everyone was there.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted and came running, diving into the embrace of the fellow Jennifer had convinced to come and not be a dog.

"That's his godfather" Neville whispered to me. I realized he was holding my hand, and I think had been since the hospital. I suspect Neville had never been happier, his parents restored to him, and, well, me.

I could not recall having been happier myself. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jason

We had decided in advance that this group did not need to know about us being demigods, at least not all of them and not yet. Some might ultimately become so close as to require it, but we expected we would be working concurrently with the Order rather than as a part of it. All we worked with in the Order had been approved, but we felt like the time wasn't right. Likewise we felt it unlikely that they would join us. It would be interesting to see what they thought of our training of the kids, especially since there were parents and god-parents present.

"Thanks to everyone for coming." Dumbledore said as he raised his goblet. The aerials kept everything filled of course but no one seemed awed by that since all had attended Hogwarts where food magically appears on your plate at every meal.

"I wanted to have this meeting to introduce to each other two groups that I believe will be instrumental in the defeat of the dark lord. I have known some of the people at this table many, many years, and others for but a few days, yet each of you has earned my heartfelt trust and respect. I want to thank Miss Jennifer and Leo for their hospitality in allowing us the comforts of their home, and I assure those in the order that security here is better than anywhere, including the Hollow and Grimmauld. Miss Oceans and Mr Solace, today you have given us back our friends Frank and Alice Longbottom. We cannot express to you the joy you have given us as their friends, or to Neville and Augusta. Their happiness today must be as unfathomable as the misery and anguish that 15 years absence has been."

"Many years ago a dark cloud fell across the face of magic. I called out to my friends to assemble and rise against it and from that came the Order of the Phoenix. We have many members, but our leaders are here. Along the way we lost so many good people, James and Lily, Fabian and Gideon, and so many more. But thanks to the sacrifice of Lily and Harry, Voldemort was defeated. As you know by now, he has risen again. You should all know that now I called on Hecate herself, she who gave us magic, to assist in restoring the balance to our world. She has sent us the America House. In the few days they have been here they have not only reduced the known, at large, population of Death Eaters by approximately fifty percent, but have also been training our youth in their techniques so that they can defend themselves should the time come. I endorse this training without hesitation. Moreover, tonight at dinner, in just a few hours, I will introduce a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor who's training and instruction I feel with augment and work with the America House training hand in hand. We delude ourselves if we think Harry and his friends will not be attacked. I wish for them to be ready to act without fear and hesitation when that moment arrives." Dumbledore said.

"At this time I was going to ask that each of us introduce ourselves, but I feel before that I should share the events of the day that might not be known to all. As you can see, Alice and Frank have returned to us. They will recuperating in Miss Jennifer's care for the next several days but I know it warms the hearts of all of their old friends to see them back, and Neville, you are excused from all classes through Wednesday, except Defense Against the Dark Arts, and your training with America House."

"Thank you sir." Neville smiled as he hugged his mother. She and his father were seated beside Neville and Reyna and they had not stopped smiling at each other since they arrived.

"On the other side of the coin, Remus, the young lady seated opposite you with the stormy gray eyes and the pretty blond hair is named Annabeth Chase. I think if you look up the old phrase from the 1960's, "California Dream Girl" in a muggle dictionary you might find her photograph. I do hope Mr Jackson will forgive a harmless old man's musings" He smiled as Annabeth blushed.

"No problem, I dream about her all the time, and coincidentally her family lives in California." Percy said, as Annabeth gently smacked his arm.

"Yes, I imagine you do. In any event, Miss Chase robbed Remus today of his goal of ridding the world of Fenrir Greyback. As I and Severus watched, she threw Greyback to the ground and drove a sword made, as I understand it, of silver and drakken bone, into his heart. He dissolved into the underworld as we stood there and Mr De Angelo, who has a way with such knowledge, assures us he will not be returning."

"That's incredible! That.. are you sure?" Lupin asked, almost too excited to speak.

"Oh yes. We have a, well as I understand it, it is called a Leo-dio? You can watch and see for yourself. Since their arrival, by my count, the American House has killed nine death eaters, and banished two more. Not all of these were known of course. One of the banished ones from today was hired in Knockturn Ally just a few hours before the attack for instance, but the other was Yaxley. Any week in which the civilized magical world is ridded of Yaxley and Greyback is an excellent week. Unfortunately a cursory scan of Yaxley's recent memories was not fruitful for learning the whereabouts of the death eaters, but the plan was sound and we should continue it. Now, I've spoken long enough. Perhaps we could introduce our selves at last?"

We began going around the table, starting with the Order.

"Rubeus Hagrid. I teach Care of Magical Creatures and I've been in the order as long as anybody, exceptn' the Headmaster of course."

"I'm Arthur Weasley, Ginny and Ron's father, Molly's husband." He grinned. "When the first war happened, we were mostly busy with the kids, but since then I've been working with the Ministry in the Department of Muggle Artifacts. I, and Molly, fully support the Order and the Headmaster, always have, always will."

"And I'm Molly, um. I raised Ginny and Ron and, well, all our kids." She smiled.

"Molly was one of the highest scores ever in the Defense against the Dark Arts OWL's and NEWTS." Dumbledore said. "She could easily have been an auror should she have so chosen."

"Alastor Moody. Auror. Many of you think you know because I taught here last year. I didn't. Barty Crouch Jr. did. I fought in the last war, and I'll fight again in this one."

"Tonks, uh, Dora Tonks, I'm an auror." Said a young woman seated next to Moody. She was slightly older than the DA so I guessed, as it turned out rightly, that she had graduated several years before.

"Okay, forgive me" Hazel said, "but I've heard the term 'Auror', what exactly is an 'Auror'?"

"We work for the ministry hunting down dark wizards and witches." Tonks said.

"Oh! Okay. Thanks!" Hazel said.

"Remis Lupin. I'm a currently retired professor and auror."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Oh, that must be fascinating, what do you do?" Hazel asked.

"Mostly I spend my time searching as to the whereabouts of known fugitive Sirius Black, the only person to ever escape from Azkaban Prison."

"I'm Sirius Black, known fugitive, the only man to ever escape from Azkaban Prison, and I'm Harry's Godfather" said the man beside Shacklebolt with a grin.

"Minerva McGonagall. You all know me. Transfiguration professor. My real role most days is to insure Gryffindor doesn't burn the tower down.

"Severus Snape. Potions master. You all know me as well."

"Harry Potter. Uh. I'm the chosen one." He said, ironically with a smirk.

"Ginny Weasley, girlfriend of the chosen one." Which caused her mother and father to look up suddenly.

"Ron Weasley, friend of the chosen one, brother of the girlfriend of the chosen one." He grinned as he said this.

"Hermione Grainger, friend of the chosen one, girlfriend of the friend of the chosen one and friend of the chosen one's girlfriend." She giggled. I had to admit, as humorless as she seemed, Hermione knew when to step up in loyalty.

"About time.." Molly muttered loud enough for all to hear, bringing a chuckle to the faces of the Order.

"Frank Longbottom. I, uh, well, in the war we helped fight the dark lord. We lost 15 years of our lives and missed seeing our son grow up. It really wasn't worth it. I mean that. I'm glad he was defeated, but if I had to go back I wouldn't do it again. My son deserves better, and so do all the other sons and daughters out there. I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I don't even have a wand, but if there is a place for me in the line, I will stand and fight so no one else has to make that kind of sacrifice."

I'm not sure who started clapping, but soon we were all on our feet applauding. When it died down, it was Neville's turn.

"I'm Neville. Proud son. I can't hope for any greater title."

"Alice. I agree with Frank." She smiled.

"Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, but most gringos find that a mouthful, so please just call me Reyna. I'm the proud girlfriend of Neville. Also I teach small and large unit tactics and strategy and I handle some logistics."

"Reyna also has the best Amazon Prime membership ever!" Hazel said, with Jennifer quickly agreeing.

"Hazel Levesque. I'm the quest leader.. but only because everyone else had already led a quest. Except Piper. And I'm going to get her bitch ass for nominating me. Did I say that right? 'bitch ass'? Oh, and I'm Frank's girlfriend." She smiled.

"Yeah, bitch ass or punk ass. We're trying to get Hazel integrated into contemporary American idioms. She was, uh, sheltered growing up. Anyway, I'm Frank Zhang, I'm actually Canadian, not American. I teach large unit tactics and strategy and sometimes I'm a dragon, or bear or"

"Weasel?" Leo asked.

"Don't remind me." Frank laughed.

"I'm Piper Mclean and I have no idea at all what Hazel is talking about." She smiled innocently, fanned her face with her hand and batted her eyes.

"Jason Grace. I teach, well whatever Hazel asks me to. I'm Piper's boyfriend." I said.

"Leo Valdez. I'm the engineer, and the luckiest guy in the world to be Jennifer's guy." He smiled. "Some days I fly dragons."

"I'm Jennifer. I, well I'm the newest member I guess so I'm still learning what the guys need me to do. Leo is, well. Leo is "da bomb?" Is that how I say it honey?"

"You did fine" He laughed. "Jennifer is our goddess of logistics and helps Will with healing." Leo said. When he said "goddess" I think we all gasped just a little.

"Will Solace. Healer. I heal the injured and make sure they stay healthy. I'll also be teaching archery and survival. Partner of Nico."

"Nico De Angelo. I'm the Lord of the Undead and Prince of Ghosts. I kill things and make sure they stay dead. Partner of Will."

"Rachel Dare. I dont' really have a role. Or a boyfriend. Or a need for one." She laughed. "I'm an oracle who no longer has visions of the future, and I try to help out where ever I can. I'm learning all this combat stuff with the Gryffindor guys myself."

"Annabeth Chase. Small arms combat and tactics. Percy is my little man slave." She smiled.

"Percy Jackson. Integrated wand and blade combat. Basically, I teach swords and as Hermione teaches us spells I try to integrate them into our fighting style. I kill things too. When Annabeth lets me. I'm her little man slave." He smiled.

Well, now that we've met" Dumbledore began, "I suppose we should talk about our positions on how to execute the war we find ourselves facing. For the benefit of America House, and the students who haven't already learned this by eaves dropping at Grimmauld, we are of two minds. Now, all of us seek to destroy the dark lord, but I think it fair to say that Sirius and Alastor seek a more active approach, while Remus and Severus are more reserved, waiting to build our numbers and seek out weakness and opportunity. I confess, I agree with both. I think it fair to say that Molly and Arthur have no strong opinion either way, but are quite protective of the children. I suspect you are about to have serious questions about the training you are providing." Dumbledore smiled.

"You can say that..." Molly said, looking right at Percy. Even though Hazel was in charge, it was clear to any casual observer that Percy and Annabeth were our leaders. It was Percy who interrupted though.

"You should be concerned. You absolutely should. For whatever reason this guy, the Dark Lord? Voldemort? He has decided that before he can proceed to crush the world of magic and muggles, he has to kill the kid that stopped him last time. He will stop at nothing to do so, and will kill any other kids that are in his way. In the last few days he has attempted to kill Harry, and by extension Ron, Ginny, Hermione and a train load of other kids, and tried to kidnap and torture Neville this morning. He is not going to stop. Now, I know we seem young to be teaching military arts and sword work but frankly we may well be the best in the world at what we do. Hecate didn't send us by mistake or accident. You didn't get the reserves or the B team. I know your kids at Hogwarts may seem young, but Voldemort doesn't care how old they are, he wants them dead. We will teach Harry and his friends everything we know, and we will do so because none of us want to move permanently to Great Britain to become body guards, and because we were ordered to by the gods. When we are done, they will be able to defend themselves with magical weapons, and with spells as best as we can teach. Also we stand with you in your fight against Voldemort and his followers. America wasn't involved in your last wizarding war, but we are correcting that oversight now. Look, I admit you guys have forgotten more about spells than we have ever learned. Our spells are powerful, but few. Just this morning Ron taught me Agua Eructo for instance. But the key thing here is, together we can form an outstanding fighting unit. You have concerns about our training? Good, come and observe it, or even better assist with it, anytime. I understand from talking with Professor Dumbledore that Professor Lupin knows spell combat as well as anyone, and that Sirius has more actual experience than anyone except the Headmaster himself. I ask, no, I pray that both of you will assist us. Jennifer and Leo have said they will make room for you to stay here with us. Mr Black, you cannot be detected here, and Mr Lupin, you need not worry about the full moon, as we don't have one. I hope I haven't overstepped by saying that, but we could use your experience at spell combat."

"Don't have a what and how did you know?" Lupin asked.

"Oh. I hope you don't mind, we had information from Hecate that one of our enemies and one of our allies were lycanthropes so we armed ourselves accordingly, and after Annabeth killed Greyback today, I asked who the ally was. The point is that here we are in parallel space. No moon, so no full moon.

"We can either put you up in the mansion or build a home here at the training field for you, whichever you would prefer. " Jennifer said. "And my uh, I mean Bob, won't mind if you apparate from his place so you can come and go as you like."

"And we can pay whatever salary Hogwarts would, so you don't have to worry about financial matters while you help us. We don't expect you to work for free." Hazel said.

"Now, I know you are all concerned about the safety of the kids we have started calling 'DA1'... Percy continued, this time interrupted by Molly.

"They're just children!"

"We weren't much older when we founded the Order" Sirius replied.

"Mrs Weasley, over the last few days I feel I've gotten to know Ron and Ginny, as well as Fred and George for that matter. You have raised remarkable kids and should be proud. They are absolutely loyal and incredibly brave, but you're right, they are young. Can I tell you a story though?" Percy asked, then continued before anyone could object.

"When I was twelve I found myself in a similar state as Harry. I had some very powerful folks that wanted me dead, basically because I had committed the sin of being born. My mother hid me until I was twelve, but then she could not. The reach of our enemies was too long. She took me to, uh, school so that I could learn magic and how to defend myself, but waiting just outside the protections of the, uh, school, was the Minotaur."

"You and your mother fought a Minotaur?" Snape asked, clearly thinking this a lie.

"Uh, no. The Minotaur, there is just the one. Common misconception. And no, he teleported my mother away to kidnap her then attacked just me and my friend Grover. I ended up jumping on his head as he bent over and charged, and I pulled his horns trying to steer him into a tree to knock him out. His right horn broke and I ended up being the one that crashed into the tree. Then I dodged him as he ran by on a second pass, and I stabbed him the side with that horn and gutted him. Now he, like most monsters, has regenerated and we've fought him since then. But the point is that a 12 year old can be killed by magic, and a 12 year old can defend themselves against magical creatures and dark wizards that wish to kill them."

Snape seemed to doubt the story until Percy laid the Minotaur's horn on the table for all to see.

"That's his horn. Look at it, it is like no other creature on earth. Cast a spell to detect magic on it if you doubt me. Since then we have built this team you see today. We come from two different, uh, disciplines and have different approaches, especially in combat. Some of us learned to fight strictly as individuals. We developed amazing skills, but the others learned to fight as a group and learned to inflict insanely massive amounts of damage on enemies. Last year we all came together and learned there was a place for both skill sets in what we do. It took some growing pains"

"Leo blew up my home." Reyna said with a grin. "That was more than a growing pain."

"You sent a squadron of giant eagles to kill me! So we're even!" Leo laughed.

"Fortunately before we all killed each other we formed into a cohesive unit, learned ways to integrate both disciplines, and in the end improved both. With these folks at my side, there is no magician or monster in the world I would be afraid to fight. Voldemort included. This is what we intend to teach the kids who are loyal to Harry and the Order. We won't be teaching them to seek fights, but lets not kid ourselves and pretend after the events of the last few days that the fights aren't going to be seeking them."

"Which is why they need to learn defensive spells to use against the Dark Arts, in a controlled environment." Molly argued.

"Indeed, and so do I. I look forward to integrating the three forms together, our sword and spell work, along with the fine British tradition of spell combat. Your magic is renown throughout the magical world, but, and I say this humbly, I would not be afraid to take on your best, one on one, skill against skill. If I can do that would you agree that there is merit to what we teach?" Percy asked.

"Your sword against our best wand?" Snape asked.

"Well, no, I would use a padded sword, and request the favor of non fatal spells only. But yes. Professor Dumbledore, would you duel me?"

"I would not. But Professor Snape may if he chooses."

"I... I would find that refreshing, to smack some of the cheekiness from you Mr Jackson. Shall we?'

"So long as Miss Molly agrees that should I win she will accept that our teaching is both safe and has value to the students."

"I don't know about safe, but if Sirius and Remus agree to assist you, and you can best Professor Snape, I will not object. For now." Mrs Weasley said, to the cheers of delight from DA1.

"Come on Percy! You can do it!" Someone shouted, I think Ginny.

"Sure, how about right over here?" Percy led Snape, and by extension all of us, to the area of grass still wet from his column of water that morning. " Are there any rules to wizards duels I need to know?"

"There are certain.. courtesies. First, wands at the ready."

Snape raised his wand to his face and Percy the practice wooden sword, then popped open his shield.

"Next we bow." Snape said as he bowed low, followed by Percy.

"Finally we begin when the Judge says to. Professor Dumbledore if you please"

"Begin."

Percy took off running as fast as he could to close the distance between them, which given that he was running on water soaked ground, his home turf, was pretty fast. Snape was startled a moment but raised his wand and cast a stunning spell which Percy batted away with his shield when he was about two thirds of the distance to Snape. Percy leaped, drew back his sword and pushed his shield into Snape's wand hand as his foot came down on the opposite shoulder, his momentum pushing the professor to the ground. Percy landed straddling him, hold his wand hand at bay against the ground with his shield, and holding the practice sword in a drawn back, striking position, aimed directly at Snape's face.

"You're dead." Percy said, then stood and extended his hand to a throughly shocked Snape to assist him in rising.

The crowd was silent. Some of the Hogwarts kids expected Percy to win, but I doubt any of them thought it would be so one sided. Of course Annabeth probably wondered what took him so long.

"Now, before any of DA1 kids starts thinking its cute that Percy beat your potions master, think again." Annabeth announced. "For one thing you are sworn to secrecy as to your training here, and this is part of it. For another, most folks who have seen Percy with a sword won't go anywhere near a fight with him, so frankly, what Professor Snape just did was probably the bravest act any of you have ever seen. Remember he was there with us on the road this morning, not only has he seen Percy fight and kill two armed men that had the drop on him, he dueled him anyway. He's seen Percy come back from death, and dueled him anyway. He's seen the carnage left at the train, and still, he dueled him anyway. If you're thinking anything, it should be a new found respect. I know I have it. Thanks Professor. And finally, not only does Professor Snape's sacrifice allow us to continue training you, it illustrates a tactical point. Harry do you recall what, from your training, was illustrated?" Annabeth asked.

"That when facing a numerically or otherwise potentially stronger opponent from which you cannot retreat or regroup, it is better to charge than to stand off. Standing off allows them to grind you down at a distance, but charging limits their attacks, and allows you to strike either a decisive or even killing blow at close range where their skill with spells is less important."

"Exactly. Now, when you get a chance I expect each of you to thank the Professor, and in the future show him the proper respect in class." Annabeth said.

Snape straightened his robes up and accepted Percy's hand to stand up. "Thank you Professor." Percy said, and you could almost see Snape grin.

"I suppose you wouldn't want a rematch, wands only?" Snape smiled.

"No thanks, I know my limits." Percy replied, loud enough to make sure all the students heard. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hermione

After the formal discussion, we all broke off into groups, mingled and enjoyed each other's company. Ron, Harry, Percy and Annabeth hung around with Snape, Lupin and Sirius, mostly using Harry and Ron to demonstrate the various things the Americans had taught us. I joined them for a bit, but Molly soon gathered up Ginny and myself to discuss our relationships, just girl to girl, or rather mother to daughter, with father nearby.

Molly, and to a lesser extent Arthur, wanted to know how it was that in the less than a fortnight since we left Grimmauld we had become the girlfriends of Harry and Ron. They were quite happy about it, but seemed confused, and maybe a little concerned.

"Well you see, um, Hazel, the American leader? She can be quite persuasive and she..."

"She instructed Ronald and Harry to ask us to the formal. Well, that was like a leak in a dam and all the feelings they had stored up for us over the years have come rushing out. So Hazel. She's the one to blame." Ginny smiled.

"Well we think you are both just adorable couples and frankly wondered why it was taking so long for you four to sort things out." Mrs Weasley said, then asked me, "but what of you and Harry?"

"Oh, I love Harry, he's... well, he's like a brother to me,"

"A little brother" Ginny giggled.

"But there has never been, you know, any spark. He's always been quietly about Ginny" I said as I smiled at them all, "and I think Ginny has been not so quietly about him. He's a great guy though. You can trust him with your daughter."

"Oh we've no doubt about that. Harry is first rate, well, we would have no doubt if these were normal times. They aren't. I must say I'm concerned that all of you are in greater danger because..." Arthur said, until Ginny interrupted.

"We are in greater danger, but you always told me to do what's right and let everything sort itself out. Well, standing by Harry is the right thing to do. That has nothing to do with our relationship. Besides, we haven't even been on a date!"

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at each other, shrugged and seemed satisfied, or at least resided. We continued small talk, which now focused on what we knew of the Americans.

"Well they are very friendly, but weird too, almost like muggles. They don't really fit in with witches as we know them. They don't care about things like the House Cup, or the Quidditch Cup, or who the head boy and prefects are. They understand and seem to fit in with the muggle world. The girls are very much into fashion, like you would expect, the boys are more laid back. They seem to have little interests outside what they call "the quest", they are lackadaisical towards quidditch even. They seem, well, very mature in a way." I said.

"Like responsible and grown?"

"No, more like jaded. Like they've faced death a lot and nothing really scares them anymore. The other day Percy apparated full speed into the protective spells over the castle, oh and his full speed is stupid fast, and we all thought he was dead for sure, but they just went to work on what was left of him, well Annabeth was understandably hysterical, but the blood and gore didn't bother them. We're all about to throw up, but to them it was just another problem to solve, like they had seen it all before. Same way at the train, we're about to vomit from all the gore from the fight, it was impossible to tell where one pile of blood and guts ended and the next began, the smell of blood and gore was just atrocious, and their main concern is hiding Skippy. That's Reyna's Pegasus. Or Reyna is Skippy's human, it gets confusing...But when they fight... oh my god mother, they, well they just destroy their opponents as quickly as possible. They never hesitate and are absolutely fearless. Watching them take out the death eaters at the train was like watching an organized pack of wolves taking on rabbits that were practically jumping into their paws. You know how they always describe great wizarding battles as being long drawn out affairs lasting hours?" Ginny asked.

"Sometimes they are." Arthur answered.

"Well, not with the Americans. They don't trade tit for tat. If you slap one with a glove, three of them would respond with cricket bats. Its over in seconds. They all look so calm, I mean look at them, Nico over there looks like he is asleep, but if a death eater apparated in right now all of them would hit him with swords, or spells, or both before he could aim his wand. Oh and his title, 'Prince of ghosts and Lord of death', whatever he said? I think that might be real. When they fight its like they are all thinking the same thing, they attack as a group, and defend the same way. Its organized chaos. Like at the train, some of them protected us without them even talking about it, while the rest attacked. Some went airborne against the dementors, and the rest just knew to attack the death eaters as they landed. It was the most one sided fight you ever saw, then instead of stopping to congratulate each other or consider why we had been attacked or the consequences of it, they moved everyone under the protective spells of the castle. And then..."

"And then it was like it never happened. They were back to being a group of American students on holiday, but a group that had just killed a bunch of criminals and stolen a horse." I said.

"They protected you?"

"Yes, we were drawing our wands and Piper said 'no'. There is something in her voice sometimes, well, you just have to do what she says. Then two got in front of us, with their wands and swords out, and two behind us, and moved us towards the castle. By the time we realized we were being shielded, maybe a second or two, the fight was over."

"They took out four dementors and four death eaters in two seconds?" Molly was incredulous.

"Six. Six death eaters. Well the last one maybe took two seconds more. But yeah that's about it." Ginny answered.

"Of them, who would you say is the best?" Molly asked.

"Its really hard to say, they are all, well the worst of them is better than anyone I've seen. But they all say Percy is. He's the one you were arguing with that beat Professor Snape. And, well you saw it. What did you think?"

"He might not survive wand against wand." Arthur said.

"All the more reason to not fight that way." Annabeth replied as she came over to join us."Are you familiar with Sun Tzu, the Chinese general that wrote 'The Art of War'?" she asked.

"No, that sort of book doesn't come up in the Lockhart reading list." Ginny giggled, to the disdain of her mother and father.

"Well he wrote what is considered the original treatise on warfare. In it, he describes what we now call asymmetrical warfare, or hitting your enemy in an off balance way. Let me explain it this way. Lets say Gryffindor and Ravenclaw decided to have a chess tournament. Hermione has a ranking of the seven best players for Gryffindor, and the same list for Ravenclaw. She has to assign, based on skill level the Ravenclaw opponent that each must play. How would you assign them?'

"Well I guess I would assign Ron, I know he's our best, to play their best, and our second best to play theirs and so on." I said.

"Would each of you agree that is a sound plan?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, sure. That way you are bound to win some and...

"And with luck you will win more than you lose and take the tournament prize, right?"

"Exactly." I answered.

"Plus, its the fair way to do it, right?"

"Well, yes, it would be the fair thing to do." I answered.

"Well with that plan, assuming the houses are about equal in skill, you should win three, lose three, and the other decides the tournament, right?"

"Yes, unless you get lucky and win more than three, but yes." Molly said.

"Do you remember what I said about fair fights in basic blade class?"

"Yes." Ginny answered, "Never get into one."

"Exactly. So if I were planning it, applying the principles of asymmetrical warfare, I could just about guarantee you would win six of the seven games. And 'fair' has no place in combat, especially when you or one of your allies can get hurt or killed." Annabeth said.

"Oh? And how would you do that?" Arthur asked, clearly intrigued by the statement.

"Well you say Ron is the best?"

"Yes. By far."

"Then I would have him play their number two player, for an almost guaranteed win. I would have your number two play their number three, and so on. I would put your worst player of the seven against their best. If he or she wins, great, if not, it won't matter as I would have already, in all likelihood, won the other six. That is asymmetrical warfare at its simplest. There is nothing 'fair' about it. As applied to swords and wands, a wand can beat a sword, a sword can beat a wand, but it is unlikely that a wand, no matter who welds it, can beat a wand, a shield and a sword. A single wand is not match for a coordinated attack by several adequate spell casters working together, and a group of wands acting as individuals in a mob is no match for a group o wands, swords, spears and arrows acting in a coordinated manner. That, in a nutshell, is what we teach. The general concept is easy to grasp, but the details can take weeks or months to learn, and then you must practice so you can act in concert with your allies without thinking about it. It may not be fair, but it keeps kids alive and healthy. And that should be our first goal, right?"

"Well of course, but you must understand, uh, Annabeth?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes?"

"Well you must understand Annabeth that as a parent, well, I'm particularly protective of the children and no matter how much training they have, wars are for the grown ups to fight, not boys and girls fourteen and fifteen years old. I know you started earlier, I just can't understand child rearing in America," she said, causing Annabeth to giggle, "but so long as they are my children I, well myself and Arthur, will be the ones protecting them because they will be too young. That's just how a mother feels."

"I understand, but you know Voldemort is coming. You know he doesn't care how old the kids are. You know this, right? You know he aims to kill anyone that won't pledge loyalty to him. Even if the kids never carry a blade our tactics and strategies work. Don't deny them tools that could save them. Like Percy said, Hecate didn't send us by accident. We're not teaching anyone to go find a fight, we're teaching them what to do when a fight finds them." Annabeth smiled, and I think Molly began to trust her a bit.

"Can I ask you something, I asked the girls, but I'd like your opinion. Of all the Americans, who is the most powerful?"

"Uh, how, how do you mean?"

"Well, who is the best in a fight?"

"Oh! I thought you meant power like... well never mind that, the answer is Percy followed closely by Frank, Jason, and myself. Nico is right up there too, but even he will tell you he telegraphs his footwork. Reyna is solid, I mean I wouldn't want to make her angry, but her strength is in unit level fighting, although she is incredibly accomplished as an individual."

"I see. So, Percy leads your group in instructing as well as fighting?"

"Oh no! No! I mean, his counsel is always valued, but no." Annabeth leaned towards us conspiratorily, looked around to make sure no one else could hear, and whispered "No, I taught Percy. Well, I was one of his instructors, his main one really. He can't teach, he can't really tell you how he does what he does. He's just the best at it."

"How old are you Annabeth?" Molly asked.

"Oh, I thought you weren't supposed to ask a girl her age." She grinned.

"You're right, that was rude of me" Molly began to answer before Annabeth interrupted saying "Eighteen, and don't worry about it, I was just messing with you."

"You got me!" Molly smiled, then added "You carry yourself, well, you seem older somehow, you look eighteen, but I suspect you are wise beyond your years."

"I guess I get that from my mother, she's the same way."

"Well I'm going to rely on your wisdom, should I be concerned about Ron and Ginny having, uh, significant others at their age?"

"Mother!" Ginny nearly shouted, which saved me from doing the same.

"Of course. You're a mother. You will worry about all your kids until you draw your last breath. That is part of your duty, your burden and your joy. But, your kids have found two of the finest, most wonderful people to connect with that I have ever met. I would not be overly concerned."

"I just don't want them to connect too young." Molly said, stressing the word "connect" so as to create innuendo to Ginny and my everlasting shame.

"Oh. Well, I can't help you there! The girls know my feelings on that subject."

"Please mother, I know you want to ask but please don't. Please! I love you and I don't want Annabeth to kill you. Please don't!" Ginny pleaded with tears in her eyes while I shook my head and whispered "No!" repeatedly to let Mrs Weasley know not to go there.

"What? Why would she... What are your feelings Annabeth?" Molly asked.

"Oh, they are making a joke, never mind them. A few days ago some of the girls, and the guys, thought it would be funny to speculate about Percy and my, uh, personal life. I made it clear, in no uncertain terms, what the extent of that life was and exactly whose business it was, and that it certainly wasn't theirs. The sword in the tree over there is a reminder of that for them" Annabeth said pointing at the sword that was still embedded in the oak. "I guess what works for us might be difficult for others, but it just takes self control. We're not animals Ginny, Hermione. We can control our urges. Well, most of us can. Anyway, since you are apt to find out, yes, Percy and I sleep together, we have, out of necessity at first, on and off since we were twelve. Anymore I don't think I could sleep without him there, but as far as a sex life, that's it. It would be foolish to have one at our age. So we've talked, a lot, and kissed, a whole lot, and we decided to wait. Most everyone who knows us, including our parents, probably assume we have been going at it like rabbits on meth for some time, but the fact is we have decided to wait. I would suggest to Ginny and Hermione they should too. None of us are physically grown yet and we all have college ahead, as well as exciting lives to lead with or without men. In my case, I know it is with Percy. We've been through too much, over come too much, including two magical wars and parents that hate each other and we bonded permanently years ago, but an eighteen year old having a sex life just isn't wise. We are intimate in all kinds of ways, just not sexually. Does that answer your question?"

"Uh. That, uh, I admit that is not the answer I expected. You are indeed wise beyond your years. Thank you for your honesty, and you're quite right it is no one's business except yours. But I feel I can trust you looking out for my girls and I look forward to working with you, if that makes sense." Molly said.

"You can, and I look forward to it as well. We're all sisters at some level or another. I will help them, and protect them, anyway I can."

I was about to hurl, so it was good that we had to break up the meeting to prepare for the Sunday feast. I just hoped I could keep it down after Annabeth and Molly's chat. The adults, with the exception of Lupin and Sirius left, and Hazel gathered the rest of us to remind us that we were adding the new crew tonight after dinner, and that after that instead of practice we would be trying on dresses so the guys would just have to find something to do. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Harry

I didn't want to go to the feast, but Sirius and Lupin both insisted and pointed out that the one person that was bound to be noticed as missing was me. I would have rather had just hung around with Sirius as I hadn't had much time over the summer with him, just those last few days at Grimmould, and there was something about being outdoors, just hanging around, without a worry in the world that was just nice. London felt like a prison. Sirius said that he and Lupin wished to discuss Hazel's offer and promised to be there when I returned. I guess the thing is that since I never knew my dad, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin were the closest people to being my father as I had, and of them, Sirius had the closest connection to my parents.

Speaking of parents, Neville and Reyna got his folks situated in quarters in the mansion before joining us at the feast and the rest of us went on.

The big announcement was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, and as Lupin wasn't going to the feast that could only mean Alastor Moody would be it. He was supposed to have taught us the year before, but instead had been kidnaped and replaced by Barty Crouch Jr. If he taught like Crouch did while imitating him then it would be an interesting year. Hermione didn't think it would be Moody as the Ministry would want another lacky they could control or thought they could control like Umbridge, but really, Moody was the only one available. I looked forward to learning from him as his experiences would, I thought, align well with the American training. He clearly was aggressive in hunting down dark wizards and witches.

As I walked into the dining hall I stopped by Cho and asked if she could meet me in the commons after the feast as I needed to talk to her. Of course this brought a chorus of "ooohs" and "aahhs" from her friends, and then she told me she already had a date for the formal.

"Oh, no, no, its, its well something else, won't take long." I smiled as she agreed.

Everyone else got their people easier. Ginny invited Luna, Ron got Seamus, who was coming around nicely to no longer believing what was said about me in the papers, and Hermione started to get the Weasley twins but they were cutting up so much that Piper simply commanded them to be there.

We got seated just as Dumbledore took to the podium to signal the start of the feast. He made a few mundane announcements, that next Saturday would be a Hogsmeade outing day, that students were to avoid the dark forest for the time being until Hagrid had dealt with a giant tick problem there, and finally to welcome our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor.

We were listening now, waiting for Dumbledore to confirm Moody as we all thought.

"It is not easy to find a person to fill this position. Year after year we have seen professors come and go, none lasting more than a year. Last year, Professor Moody wasn't able to teach at all, and this year his duties to the Ministry prevent him from the role. Still, there is one person with the courage to step up and take on the challenge of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, and I am proud to say when I taught her she had the highest scores on both OWLs and NEWTs we had ever seen at that time. Molly Weasley will be an excellent addition to our faculty and I know you will all welcome her. Professor Weasley?" he said, offering Molly a chance to speak.

Annabeth leaped up and applauded and was soon followed by the rest of America House, and then slowly Gryffindor. We were stunned, but Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were absolutely gob-smacked.

"You might as well sit down Miss Chase, there will be no favoritism shown here." She said. "I agreed to teach on the condition that I could teach in my way, the spells I believe you will need to defend yourselves. It is my job to provide and explain the material. It will be your job to learn it, all of it, and learn it well. If you fail at your job, you will fail my class. This should be understood by all. Other than that, it is an honor to teach at Hogwarts and I look forward to meeting and learning a bit about you all." Molly said, before she sat down to silence. Frankly we were all afraid to even give the courtesy applause at the end of her words for fear of losing House Cup points for looking like suck ups.

Dinner was, to say the least, a reserved, quiet affair. Ron, Ginny and the twins were inconsolable. It wasn't that they didn't love their mother, they certainly did, and I think they were likewise proud she was selected. Its just that having a mother on staff would make their lives, complicated.

"She barely uses magic anymore, and clearly doesn't want us trained" Ginny said. "Why would she take the position?"

"Hey guys, give her a shot. She might be alright. If not, we have Nico." Percy said with a wicked grin.

"NO! No no no!" Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione all said at once.

After dinner we rushed back to the commons, well, Ginny gathered up Luna who had a million questions, all of which were left unanswered, until we returned to the Leodis. Mrs Weasley came in to see Arthur off, then decided to inspect her classroom and meet with Professor Dumbledore before going to bed for the night. Jennifer offered her a room, which she began to decline then remembered that her Professor's Chambers was currently lined with decorative plates with cat pictures on them, and agreed to stay for just the night. All the Weasleys were on eggshells about this.

"Annabeth!" Mrs Weasley said as she was about to leave.

"Yes professor?"

"I hope you understand why I singled you out at the feast. I have four, well really six children in Gryffindor, and America House is clearly just an extension of it, or perhaps Gryffindor is an extension of America House these days... either way, I can show no favoritism. What I said earlier about being anxious to start working with you? I do mean it. I think together we can whip these kids into shape."

"I understand. I should have been more reserved, but I was just so happy you would be joining us. I know we are going to have the best trained team anywhere by Christmas!" Annabeth said, then out of the blue hugged Mrs Weasley.

"Oh stop, or I'll start feeling like I have seven children here."

"Well if you would consider adopting Percy, I do feel he needs some adult supervision!" Annabeth laughed.

It would be the last time any of us laughed for weeks with Mrs Weasley present.

Hazel gathered everyone in the main study room. None of the Order were there, although Lupin and Sirius were still on the premises waiting to talk once the meeting was over with the new folks, or DA2 as we were now calling them.

"First, each of you is here because someone trusted you and vouched for your faithfulness. What you are about to hear is to be kept in the utmost privacy. You cannot discuss it with anyone who is not here. Do you agree?"

All of the newbies nodded, most still stunned by their surroundings.

"Good, so, as some of you may have heard our school being flooded to the point of being destroyed so that we had to find a school to allow us in until it is rebuilt. That is generally what you might call rubbish. We, the American House, are here to assist in what is believed to be a coming wizarding war. Prayers were made to the goddess Hecate, and we were sent. Our job is to both fight Voldemort and his followers, as well as train you guys so that you have the skills you need to survive. You may have heard we have dispatched Death Eaters and dementors already. The stories are true, Luna observed part of it, maybe some of the rest of you did too. We will continue to, and will be working with the Order of the Phoenix to organize forces to confront the darkness that is rising."

"Make no mistake, as we say in America, this isn't our first rodeo. Some of us have been in two magic wars against superior opponents already, and all of us have been in at least one. We come from two disciplines, one that favors individual combat skills or at best pairs or small groups, the other is geared towards mass combat. Over the last year we have merged our skills and we want you to learn them. We practice here, at a practice facility just through those doors, and we work with spells and magical weapons. Mostly these are swords, although ultimately you will learn spears and archery. You will learn to fight as we do, with both swords and wands. You will learn to fight as individuals and as a group, and you will learn to survive. You will learn to face overwhelming odds and when it feels like all is against you, you will learn the courage to attack without mercy, and to expect none in return. Is this something you're interested in? If so, please introduce yourself and tell us why."

"Uh, I'm George. George Weasley. This is my brother Fred. We're Ginny and Ron's brothers. We saw the fight at the train, and heard about the dementors attacking Harry and one of you guys killing them. Sounds wicked. We're in." He smiled.

"Wicked?" Hazel asked.

"It means really cool." Frank said.

"Oh. Okay."

"George and Fred have a talent for pyrotechnics and explosive devices, actually , Seamus tends to blow things up a lot too." Ron said helpfully.

"After my own heart" Leo said, grinning manically and pounding a fist against his chest, although he had heard this previously.

"I'm Seamus. I didn't know what to think about Cedric dying and Voldemort being back, I mean the Prophet said... well, the thing is Harry has never lied to me before and I don't think he is now. If a fight is coming, I want to fight with the best. I saw the train fight too. Never saw anything like it before. If you can teach me that, I'm in."

"I'm Cho, Cho Chang. Cedric was my boyfriend. I believe Harry. I've heard about your fights, I saw Percy crash and you heal him. I want to help. I'm, well I'm average with my wand, but I want to learn."

"And I'm Luna. Harry told the truth, and when the war comes I'd like to be able to defend myself and fight. I don't know anything about fighting though."

"Each of you has perfectly valid reasons to be here, and we want you all. The reason we started with what we call DA1 though, is they were already a tight group of friends, loyal and trusting of each other, just as many of you are. You must develop that same trust with all of your team mates, as well as those on DA1 and any that join us after today. You must know that when you are covering a 60 degree fire zone ahead of you that the person on your right and left are covering the same so that no one can attack you from the side. This takes time and practice. We have great facilities for practice, but we do not know how much time we have. Voldemort has sent his minions twice. He won't give up, you must work hard to get ready. Now, if my team would introduce themselves."

The Americans went around the table giving pretty much the same introductions they had given us a few days before, then Annabeth gathered everyone up for a little light sword work in the yard. Ron got paired against the twins and after only a few days training soundly defeated them several times. Ginny took on Cho, with the same results, in fact all the DA2 were beaten badly. This was a great ego boost to DA1, and showed us all that the training was having positive results. Annabeth began teaching DA2 individually as she had us, while Percy and Jason taught advanced blade work to DA1.

A couple of exhausting hours later we broke for rest and dress selection just as Molly returned. The girls took off, with Mrs Weasley, to do their dress thing. I decided to find Lupin and Sirius, with Percy, Jason and Frank joining us. Leo was working on something and whenever that happened it seemed best just to stay out of his way.

"Hey Leo, any idea where Lupin and Sirius are?" Percy shouted.

"Yeah, over by the quidditch pitch, thats where we're building.. Hey, that reminds me, Percy could you help out a bit?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Come on, I'll show you.

We arrived at a couple of what appeared to adobe houses from the American west that seemed to be building themselves. Beside them was a large depression, thirty or forty acres in size.

"Forgive us friends, when Leo proposed to build us residences here so to train you, well..." Lupin said.

"I've always wanted to be a cowboy." Sirius grinned.

It warmed me all over to see him happy.

"So what's with the hole?" Jason asked.

"Right, see the thing is, I've been wanting to put in a bass or trout pond, but I can't, you know... uh."

"Create enough water?"

"Right, or command fish." Leo said.

"I'm not sure where we will get the fish, but the water is no problem." Percy said as he aimed his wand towards the middle of the depression and brought forth a torrent like a dam had burst.

"Good lord!" An awe struck Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty amazing isn't it? I just taught him that spell." Ron shouted over the roar of the water.

"Hey about the fish, Harry did you say there were mermaids in the lake?" Percy yelled, not paying attention at all to his spell, which never the less showed no signs of faltering.

"Yes, but I don't think they will help you. They are... well they are sort of evil I think." I shouted back.

"I'll try to talk to them tomorrow Leo, they will probably give me a few buckets of fingerlings and some lake water to get it started. Do you think Neville can help with some plants?" Percy asked.

"Well, if anyone could, yes." Ron answered. "Seriously though, last year Dumbledore made an agreement with the mermaids, without that no one should go into the lake."

"You know how Nico has a way with ghosts? I have a way with mermaids." Percy said, then added, "It will be alright."

It was about then that the pond was full and we all walked to the edge of it. The water splashed back and forth violently from the force of its arrival, but Percy held a hand out and in a moment it calmed.

"Amazing." Lupin said.

"Not really, all my brothers and sisters can do that. We've always been good with water. So, tell me your thoughts on the war. You two seem the most experienced." Percy said as he sat at waters edge and we all joined him.

"Well..." Sirius began, "You must understand that although it may seem like we disagree, Remus and I generally have the same opinions, except where Harry and your students are involved, but even then we both feel they should be ready to fight. I just expect them to and Remus hopes it won't be necessary."

"I fear you are closer to right."

"Well yes, so do I. We've talked a bit this evening about something Harry mentioned to me earlier. We agree that the most likely place for Voldemort's next attack will be the quidditch match. Its the sort of large public display of might he favors."

"So my friend Sirius says. While its true I generally agree, I'm not convinced he won't make a smaller scale try at Harry next week at Hogsmeade." Professor Lupin said.

"Yeah, Frank kicked around both of those ideas when he saw what the castle protections don't cover, and we will want to be ready just in case, but I've put some thought into this and if I were him, that wouldn't be my next attack, although I would hit both in the future."

"Really? Why is that?" Sirius asked. It was interesting that both were giving a great amount of respect and deference to Percy.

"Well, since we arrived, we've killed, what? Nine of them? And banished two more. Of those we know a couple were major supporters and one was a mercenary last minute hire. Since he is resorting to last minute mercenary hires, he must be just about out of major supporters, and that makes sense. Its known that he had about thirty central followers, right? Of those ten or so died in the war, while another ten or so are in prison. Of the rest, we've killed probably four or five at least, and then there are the ones no longer loyal."

"Like Snape." Lupin said.

"Exactly. Probably a few others. The thing is, an attack at the quidditch match would require a lot of people for it to be of any impression, and he could get the mercenaries to do it, he probably doesn't have the leader types right now to command those mercenaries. An attack at Hogsmeade would work about like this mornings, poorly. He is just about out of competent lieutenants."

"So you think his next attack will be where exactly?" Sirius asked.

"Azkaban. That's the quickest way for him to recoup his numbers, and he needs to do that before he sends anymore of them for us to kill."

Everyone got quiet as they contemplated what Percy said.

"Remus, I think you should alert Kingsley." Sirius finally said. "Percy... well it just makes sense doesn't it?"

"I think so. Its what I would do. I just hate we didn't develop better intelligence off the memories of the prisoners this morning." 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Piper

I think Mrs Weasley was shocked how far we had come in designing and manufacturing our attire for Friday night, at least she seemed to be in awe. Of course while everyone one was trying their dresses on, Jennifer and myself got to start anew with Cho and Luna. Cho had a great sense of style, whereas Luna was a bit eclectic to say the least. Mrs Weasley liked the designs we had selected so far as being pretty, sexy even, but still age appropriate.

"I remember the formals we held when I went here, I don't think any of the girls put this much effort into it. Its like you're getting ready to walk the red carpet in Hollywood or something."

"Oh no, if this were a red carpet, I would have a make up artist, a stylist, a nail tech, and a hair tech attacking every flaw for four or five hours. Trust me, you don't want to go there, its horrible!" I said without thinking.

"You've been on a red carpet?" Cho asked, while every other Hogwarts girl and woman stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Yeah with my da..." I stopped, finally realizing I was giving too much information.

"You might as well tell them now, that horse isn't going to go back into the barn." Hazel said, while everyone else stared.

"Ugh. Okay, this doesn't leave the room because I don't want a bunch of bitches making a big deal out of it, understand?" I said as I used my wand to project 'the poster' as dad and I called it up onto a wall.

"That's Tristan Mclean! I love that movie, he's so... wait, you're Piper Mclean, are you related?" Hermione said.

I changed the picture to a relatively widely published one from the gossip magazines of dad and I on the red carpet at one of his premiers, a couple years ago, right before I had borrowed the BMW that got me sent to the Wilderness School, then said "You call him 'action hero,' I call him 'dad'."

"Tristan McLean is a wizard?"

"Nope, total muggle. I get my magic from my mom's side. Here's the thing though, in the last war American magicians were involved in, he was kidnaped and tortured by a titan because it got out who he was to me. The story the media got was that he was gone missing and when he came back he had been looking at possible sites for his next movie. We had to steal a helicopter to rescue him. I don't want to put him through anything like that again, so if this info leaves this room I swear by the gods I will find out who leaked it and tell Annabeth they were asking how far along she is."

"Not funny Piper" Annabeth grinned.

"I just wanted to emphasize how important it is, nuttin' but love AC" I giggled.

"I guess the two of us could make it look like a training accident." Annabeth replied with a wicked grin.

"So where were we? Oh yes, Hermione was about to model for us." I said as we continued and I hurried to change the subject. Hermione went to the next room to change while we returned to work on Cho and Luna. "Say Mrs Weasley, do you know what you'll be wearing?" I asked.

"Oh no! I have something, I'm too old for your fashions I think." She laughed then began asking questions about my father. Even in the world of magic Tristan McLean was a star.

Hermione returned and we all critiqued her dress, then with wands attacked it to change the color, hem, neckline, waist and anything else we could think of until it didn't look like the same dress, but it looked fabulous on her. Then we attacked again with accessories, shoes, hosiery, her survival purse (minus the sword of course), along the way redoing her hair and tan via wand as well. In the end, she looked amazing.

We did this one girl after another until the wee hours of the morning, Mrs Weasley having long before left us, then finally went off to bed. I was straightening up, even though the aerials took care of it I felt bad if I didn't, and noticed Ginny and Hermione taking their time about leaving.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, uh...well" Ginny stammered.

"Its.. well we've been talking and, well, look, we appreciate all you and Jennifer and everyone else is doing for us, really, but..."

"But?" I asked.

"But, well, we don't really fit in. I don't mean that bad" Ginny said, "Its just that you are all so beautiful and, well, compared to you, especially you and Jennifer, well, we're from different worlds I guess is what I'm trying to say. I don't know if I, well we, can..."

"I see. Sit down." I asked, not even using the voice.

"You remember when we first met and we all told you about our godly parent?"

"Yes."

"Do you recall mine is Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty?"

"Well yes, and that's what I mean, we, well I've always thought I was reasonably attractive, but well, its just well the standard is much higher being around someone like you and Jennifer. I don't mean to sound depressing really, I mean, well the very best I could be is... And, and,, well I never wanted to be judged on how I looked, but just being around you and doing all this work on the formal, well, it just feels competitive, not with you or the rest of the Americans, but with every other woman that will be there." Hermione said.

"So, you always thought you were reasonably attractive? Is that how you worded it?"

"Yes, and"

"Shhhh.." I silenced her, "and you Ginny, reasonably attractive?"

"Well yes, I mean, I never was really into the whole who is the prettiest or who has the nicest clothes thing as I knew it wasn't me, we're not rich people, but I really just care about looking pretty for one guy.."

"But you were proud of who you are?"

"Yes! Totally and completely proud!"

"Well, as I said, my mother is the goddess of beauty and love. The day I found that out I was marked as such. Now some days, just for old times sake I try to dress down and muss my hair, wear no makeup and such... it doesn't matter. What you see always shines through. That's part of the magic of being her child. The thing is though, at camp we had a whole cabin of her children, she, well she's also the goddess of procreation. While there were not really any ugly ones, there were some of us much prettier than others, and no, I'm not the prettiest by any means. What you see is a reflection of my inner self, its the beauty you have there that is important. So, you say you're reasonably attractive? You are wrong, you are both stunning, amazing, powerful, beautiful women, you just don't know it yet, and you don't have the confidence yet to see it. But you will, just as those "one guys" of yours already do."

"At our camp, each of the gods has a cabin for their children to live in. So Annabeth lives in the Athena cabin with her half siblings, Leo in Hephaestus with his, Percy in Poseidon with, well actually he's big three so he lives alone... anyway, I live in the Aphrodite cabin and last year ago I became head counselor. Before me there was this horrible little person... well I shouldn't speak ill, anyway, there was a policy that you couldn't be a full member of the house until you have been both the love of someone's life, and broken their heart so badly their life was hardly worth living."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said.

"I agree, that's why I changed it. Now you aren't a full member until you have been the love of someone's life and made their life complete and worth living. Now our cabin is about spreading love and spreading beauty, not using it for power and harm. Do that, have someone honestly love you so much that you complete their life, then you get to be a member. Then you carry the true mark of Aphrodite. So tell me Ginny, Hermione. Do you think you are worthy of someone else making you the love their life? Become so complete that they are happy just to be near you? Do you have that power within you? Because if you do, and I happen to know that you do, then I can help you show the world how truly beautiful and, well, powerful, you are, and its not just how you look. My dad can hire an army of people to make us look good, but neither he nor they can do anything to actually make us be good. That comes from within, that is where you find it."

They sat silently, but I think they got the point. Still, I wanted to nip this crisis of confidence in the bud.

"Now, one of the perks of being head of the Aphrodite house is a bit of magic I referred to before. The Mark of Aphrodite. All her children get it when they are first identified, and carry it for life, but as the head of the House I can give a shorter version of it to whoever I find worthy. It lasts about 48 hours and I was going to save it for Friday night, just before we went down stairs to meet the guys. That way each of you can have that experience of having a roomful of people look up to you in awe. It is an intoxicating experience, but if you are that worried perhaps now would be better..."

"No. I'll..." Hermione said, looking at Ginny who nodded, "We'll wait, thanks. I'm not sure... I'm not sure I want that."

"Good. Because I don't plan to ever give it to someone who does." I smiled, hoping they would understand that it wasn't a replacement for the beauty within.

"Thanks!" Ginny said as she hugged me, then Herminone hugged us both as well.

"Its nice being a girl sometimes isn't it?" I giggled.

Breakfast the next morning was a hurried affair through bleary eyes. No one had gotten enough sleep and the coffee was just barely strong enough to keep us going. All the Weasley children had bad forebodings of our first class and none could see any good to come from it. The rest of us were reasonably excited to have an instructor who was at least committed to teaching us something useful.

Our excitement was short lived. After we were seated Mrs Weasley stormed into the room and began spraying us with sparks that felt about like a bee sting for a moment but went away after a second or so. She especially hit Percy and Annabeth repeatedly all the while saying they had to be ready to defend themselves constantly and how disappointed she was that they were unable to do so. In truth they both began batting her jinxes away after being hit once, but neither took to the offensive, and the rest of us didn't either as, well, it was Mrs Weasley. We just couldn't see attacking her.

Finally Annabeth got tired of blocking her attacks and fired off an expelliamous spell to attempt to seize her wand, but she blocked it away, albeit with difficulty. While that was happening Percy shouted "Accio" and her wand flew from her hand to his.

"You would dare seize another wizard's wand?" She screamed.

"Yes, it was the only way I could get you to stop shooting at us without shooting back!" Percy shouted.

"And why weren't you shooting back? Isn't it true that the best defense is a strong offense?"

"Well yes, but..."

"But what boy?"

"I didn't want to shoot out of respect to you Mam."

"In the future, you are to defend yourself Mr Jackson. That is the name of this class. All of you, we will use non lethal spells to simulate real attacks. Now, if I had been shooting killing curses, seven of you, including four of the supposedly great America House, would be dead now. You will learn by doing in this class. Does everyone understand?"

We all nodded or said yes.

"Good, coming down the aisle are your new texts. These are the books I learned from, and I suspect the Headmaster learned from. You may use translation spells if need be as they are in the old English. Turn to page 17 and read. By tomorrow you will be able to demonstrate at least half of the twelve basic blocking spells and know when they are best used. You may begin when your book arrives. Mr Jackson, my wand please."

Percy handed it back to her just as the books finished floating themselves down the aisle.

"See what I mean?" Ron whispered.

"I see that she is absolutely right and we best be on our toes. If you think you are safe here or anywhere else, ultimately, you are wrong." Annabeth said.

"There will be no whispering in my class. Ten points from both America and Gryffindor." Mrs Weasley shouted.

The evening training was just as it had been, except now Mrs Weasley would shoot sparks at us at random, as well as at the instructors. We got to where we were ready to block whenever she was around. In addition to the spells we learned in class, Sirius and Lupin began teaching us offensive spells to go with the ones Hermione was teaching America House, and soon we had buried ourselves in homework. Harry had occlumency lessons with Snape and in addition both houses had quidditch teams to put together, so practice became a five to six hour ordeal every evening, although to say America was "practicing quidditch" rather than "just screwing around" was a bit of a stretch.

By the end of the week, we were exhausted, bruised and battered. But I felt like DA1 could kill just about anything, and DA2 could probably kill the rest. DA3 was to start on Sunday.  
DA1 would be moving to close quarters combat the following week and this had kept Leo busy building a facade of a London street and the interiors of buildings to practice in. Percy had talked to the mermaids and the pond was now stocked with several generations of bass, perch and other fish needed to complete the ecosystem. They had supplied some plants while Neville had provided the rest. Most of Neville's were of magical stock and use so we soon had an excellent herbology garden available when we needed it. He had also planted a garden for Skippy, but we still relied on Hagrid, who became a regular visitor of Skippy's, to supple the single malt scotch she so favored. His parents were recovering nicely and on Wednesday we had a ceremony in which we gave them each one of the emergency back up wands Hecate had given us for the survival bags and they began to relearn spell casting with us.

By the Friday afternoon quidditch match, thanks to Frank and Reyna's planning, we felt well prepared in case Voldemort attacked Harry, which was good as it meant we were almost ready when Percy got attacked instead.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Percy

There had been a little whining about the toughness that the training had taken on but honestly it was paying off. By the end of the week DA2 was better than DA1 had been at the beginning of it, and DA1 was, well they could beat up the Hypnos cabin probably. Reyna and Frank thought they could probably fill slots with the 12th, but only because their skill with wands made up for their lack of godly parentage. Their sword work was fine, so long as they stuck to basics, but it had a lot of room for improvement. Even Rachel was coming along skill wise and I think we all secretly hoped that at the end of the quest Hecate would see fit to let us keep our wands, or at least let Rachel keep hers. DA1 and 2 had picked the members for DA3 and they would be brought in Sunday for a meet and greet. There would be three more Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws in this group, but so far the different houses worked together well.

Hermione was frustrated with teaching the American's spells as she thought herself redundant to Mrs Weasley, Remus and Sirius, but in truth she was, without knowing it, telling us the basics of our job here so we worked hard to praise each class she taught. I still had no idea what half the spells originally programmed into my wand were useful for and she was slowly but surely leading us through that. Everyday Remus and Sirius would go over the spells Mrs Weasley taught and then extend on that knowledge with either more spells or more uses for the ones she had taught. The magic side of our combat training was growing just as fast as the blade side, which we all felt would serve the kids well. I was looking forward to trying out spells in combat.

The weekend looked restful compared to the week. Classes were shortened on Friday so as to let out at noon, with quidditch at three. The formal was to begin at seven, or an hour after quidditch, which ever was last. Then from noon to five on Saturday the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. With any luck at all we might get to fight and take some prisoners either at quidditch or on the Hogsmeade trip, but either way the Hog Warts kids would get a couple days break from training.

The only stressful part of the day came when Sirius decided that he would transform into a dog in order to see Harry play.

"You can't!" Harry exclaimed, "They know you can be a dog, they might see you!" Harry then left and went down the hall towards his room.

"Who is 'they'? Besides, whats life without a few risks?"

"I have to agree with Harry, the whole of the Ministry is apt to be out today," Remus said, "Come on, we'll stay here, I believe Leo could rig up a way to watch it on that thing in the study."

"It wouldn't be the same. Look, if I see anyone staring I"ll just take off and apparate to Bob's."

"It would be better if you wore Dad's cloak" Harry said as he came back holding a silvery gray remnant.

"Where did you get that?" Nico asked suddenly.

"Uh, it was my father's." Harry replied.

"Really? It makes its wearer perfectly invisible doesn't it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh, I've... I've seen one like it before." Nico sputtered and wandered off.

"Well. That was odd." Sirius said.

"Instead of a dog, why not become a bee, or bird. Something like that?" Frank asked.

"Uh.. see, normally Frank animangi can only be one thing, and I, well, I am a dog. A Labrador retriever actually. We don't all have your talent." Sirius answered.

"Oh. Well, Reyna could turn you into a hamster."

"Right, nothing unusual about a hamster running loose at the pitch. I might get stepped on."

"Just trying to help" Frank smiled.

"I could make you invisible." Jennifer said.

"How would that be better than Harry's cloak?" Sirius asked.

"It just would. Trust Jennifer. If she says no one will see you, no one will see you. A cloak might blow open in the wind or have something spill on it. Jennifer is better. Trust her. When we're in the stands stand to my right, with Jennifer to your right. Annabeth will be on my left and Professor Lupin on hers." I said, and it was then settled. In the last week the magicians had begun to notice that we deferred to Jennifer a lot, for no reason apparent, when powerful magic was required, but so far no one had asked why.

"Any particular reason for that order?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I fight right handed, so does Annabeth and Jennifer, but Jennifer uses magic exclusively. I usually charge targets fast, so you are less likely to get hit on the draw back if you are on my right as opposed to anyone else's, and having someone between Jennifer and myself creates a lane for her to fire down if I run straight or to the left." I smiled.

It was still a couple hours before quidditch so most of the Half Bloods were hanging around the study hall, critiquing the progress by the two groups coincidentally while the Gryffindor kids were at the practice arena gathering up their gear. I say coincidentally because about a half hour before it was time for the players to go to the pitch, they all came into the study room.

"We have a request." Harry said, and it was clear he was the spokesman for the group.

"Okay, how can we help?" Hazel answered on behalf of us all.

"Well, its, well last week Neville went outside the protection of the castle and he was fully armed. Today we are going to be, and, well, we'd like to be fully armed as well." Harry said.

We all looked at each other I guess mildy surprised that none of us had thought of it.

"You're right" Will said. "but can you carry arms while on the broom?"

"Well some pros carry chalk bags to help with their grip, we figured we could make the survival bag look like that."

"Percy, you and Will want to get the kits and swords?" Hazel smiled.

"Yeah, but I want it understood they are under the same rules as Neville was. Look guys, we were just talking about how far you've come and how good you've gotten, but, and this is a big 'but', you're still not first string with a sword. So if a fight comes, leave that to us as much as you can and stick to your wands. Use a sword as a last resort, okay?"

"You got it!" Fred and George said on their behalf.

Ten minutes later they were loaded for bear and on their way. We sent Jennifer, Frank, Lupin, Leo, Jason and Sirius with them. I had wanted to go, but Annabeth demanded that I be with her, and she was right. As usual.

We left in mass a few minutes after them so that we could get seats and scout out the terrain. I didn't expect an attack, like I had told Sirius and Remus, Voldemort had to be just about out of dependable, close, followers. I still expected a jail break, and a few weeks later it turned out I was right, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Although we didn't figure on needing anything in it we all took survival kits at Hazel's insistence. She wanted us to get used to carrying them whenever we were not under magical protection, and Will wanted us to carry them at all times, which made more sense to me than just when we were outside. If we never knew when something might happen, then we never knew where it might happen either.

Remus, Jennifer, Frank, Jason, and presumably Sirius came up to join us in the stands as the crowd began to arrive. Remus reported that Harry and company were nervous about the start of the season and the opening match. It turned out there was a professional league of this game and with no university system to feed it, the Hogwarts matches, as well as some other schools around Europe, were basically the minor leagues. Scouts would especially be watching the Gryffindor team as it had now four prospects for the pros, and all its players were considered above average.

Due to this, and the outpouring of alumni from all houses for the start of the season the stands filled up quickly. We were in the Gryffindor stand, which as a result was especially crowded. Directly across from us was Slytherin and it too was full. Even at the distance we were at Mr Malfoy's long blonde locks identified him, and his sniveling kid stood directly in front of him with his useless friends. Something caught my eye and it took me a minute to figure it out. I remembered the scope Will had included with the kits and looked through it just to confirm.

"Guys, we have trouble." I said quietly.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"Kelli, Tammi and one of their friends at 12 o'clock" I said as I handed the scope to Annabeth, who looked through it as Jason retrieved his.

"Gods I hate those bitches. At least this time we're armed. You want to take them now?" Annabeth asked.

"Crap, That guy with the Parkinson girl? That is Dylan, the ventus." Jason said.

"What's he doing here?" I wondered aloud.

"Nothing good."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"There are three girls and a guy mixed in with Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends that we've fought before. The girls are empousa, thats like a greek vampire, and the guy is a ventus, or wind demon. No way its an accident they show up here." I explained. "I blew the girls up once, and another time Annabeth and I dropped an overhang on top of them. We've never had weapons when they were around. The ventus, well they are tough too, but Jason has a way with them. Annabeth, I think we should scope out the spectators and field and such before we move on them just to make sure nothing else is here."

Annabeth began a slow survey of the crowd while Remus continued to talk.

"We need to warn Harry! Have him hold up until the threat is gone."

I had my communicator from Leo and tried to remember how to work it. Red button once communicates I finally remembered. I whispered into it. "Hey guys can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what's up, they are about to fly out." Leo said.

"We've got some monsters in the Slytherin stands. Kelli the cheerleader and her friends. We will be covering them through out the game, but if the shit hits the fan we'll need to lock them down and for the team to scram, fly to the school, anywhere but here. Oh, there is a wind demon with them, so flight might be tough, be ready to go to ground. Figure we'll lay trap for them after the match."

"Sounds good. Keep us posted."

"Anyone else see movement in the woods?" I asked as Annabeth swung the scope that way.

"Uh oh." She said.

"What do you see?" Hermione asked as she joined us.

"Spiders. Big ass spiders. About a zillion of them."

"Oh, the acurantulas, Hagrid raised their mother, I wouldn't worry about them. They never leave the woods." Hermione replied.

"They're out of the woods and coming this way. Would a protection spell hold them?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe protego totallum, but it would take a while to block off all of the woods."

"I agree. We may just have to fight each one." Remus added, clearly worried.

"Jennifer?" I asked.

"Not while I'm keeping someone invisible, can you do something about that?"

"There simply isn't time! Look!" Hermione said as the first of the spiders left the darkness of the woods.

Annabeth pointed her wand where Sirius was and mumbled some gibberish that sounded like 'aviorish' too quiet for anyone else to hear. A moment later talons pinched into my shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to startle, and Annabeth said "Go ahead."

Jennifer made a deal out of randomly waiving her wand back and forth as the spiders in the front ran into a wall of sparks and began to back away. The rest of their brothers and sisters stopped advancing. Through out the match we would occasionally see sparks over that way as other creatures came forward and tried to pass thorough, but Jennifer's spell was exceptional as always.

"That... that's not possible. It should take a hundred spells to cover an area that big." Hermione said.

"I agree" Remus added.

"Me too. Oh, this is nice. If I'm not mistaken, I'm a talking owl. Most excellent Miss Annabeth!" Sirius said from my shoulder.

"You might want to keep quiet. Even in this world I suspect talking owls are rare." I said.

"Point taken" he whispered.

"What do you suppose riled the spiders up?" Hermione asked no one in particular, only to be answered by stares from all the half bloods, especially Annabeth. Of course the Hogwarts kids didn't know about the special relationship between children of Athena and spiders, especially Annabeth. After last spring they really hated her.

"Probably the noise of the match. In any event, its under control now. I wouldn't let it worry me." Annabeth said, as she continued to stare at Hermione until her lone brain cell dedicated to remembering things not taught in class kicked in and reminded her of the constant problems half bloods have with monsters. She was adorable, super bright and intelligent, but sometimes thick as a brick.

The Hufflepuff team flew out of their locker room without a lot of fan fare, went in a giant circle that took them by the boxes a couple of times, ending up in front of their own where they posed for pictures and waved to family before turning around to face towards the inside of the pitch. All of the crowd cheered for them, just as they did when Gryffindor entered the stadium.

The Gryffindor team road out with Fred and George igniting fireworks along the way as they did the same as Hufflepuff. Hermione explained that this was in response to Slytherin, whose parents last year spent tons to put on light show whenever the team enters the field where their images were projected on the crowd and the stadium was lit up with fire works all around as if it were the world cup final match. She suggested that we might want to come up with a grand entrance of our own since we would be opening against Slytherin the following week.

"Think you can handle that Will?" Hazel asked.

"I'm on it." He replied.

Once the match began it was over pretty quick. It lasted maybe 15 minutes, but to be honest I didn't watch any of it. I kept scanning the crowd and the grounds looking for more monsters, but didn't find any. When Harry caught the golden snitch (no, really, that's what they called it) and ended the game I had seen, well, none of it. Apparently the score was 190 to 20 and this was considered closer than expected. I retrieved my scope from Annabeth and reminded her that she had her own, and surveyed the Slytherin box again. Tammi, Kellie and their associates were leaving with Malfoy, Crabbe and their friends. They made no move for combat. Other than that the only unusual thing I saw was Nico of all people talking with Dumbledore a few rows below us.

"Okay guys, lets get to the Leodis and regroup. Frank, you want to get us ground folks organized for the stroll there?" Hazel said.

"I'm on it, suggest two by two cover formation, wands ready."

"Agreed." Hazel said.

With that we left the stadium in groups of four, walking two by two with the second row a bit to the right of the front. This way all four had clearly assigned fields of fire, and it was something we had practiced in the summer and with the Hogswart kids. Leo had the team fly to the castle as soon as the match was over and even though it was not allowed they were instructed to fly to Gryffindor common and to wait for us in the ballroom of the Leodis.

Tammi, Kelli and the rest were somewhere in front of us, but must have gone to the Slytherin House quarters as soon as they arrived as we did not see them again.

Once we were inside and the celebration in the commons room for the victors was over, we gathered up DA1 and 2 went to the Leodis. Once there we briefed everyone relevant, Dumbledore included as he had stopped by to congratulate the team, on our past encounters with the empousa.

"Do you believe they are acting as mercenaries for Voldemort?" Sirius, who was still an owl, asked.

"Uh, possibly, but it is more likely they are drawn to Percy and I. Empousa are servants of Hecate, but these have been rogue we think for several years. See, monsters come after us, supposedly by scent. I believe that is what was attracting the spiders as well. There haven't been any like us north of Hadrian's Wall in a thousand years, so there should be a lot of what we call 'monsters', but these four, well they aren't here by random chance. Its possible they are here to kill Harry, but they would certainly give up that opportunity to kill Percy instead. They totally hate Percy. As to the spiders, in addition to hating all half bloods, they really hate me, and I really hate them." Annabeth answered.

"Certainly both are possible." I added.

As it was certain that the ball would not begin until seven now, we had plenty of time to prepare. The problem was Hazel and Piper had been planning on the girls coming in together in what can only be described as a wave of hotness, and a few monsters wasn't going to get in the way of their doing so. It was decided that the guys would go to the lobby area at the base of the stairs, just outside the grand ballroom/dining hall, and lay in wait for the empousa and any other monsters, and the girls would arrive promptly at seven. With that we laid out a box trap plan based on the empousa coming up from the dungeon sometime in that half hour, and we practiced through it a couple times. With the firepower available I wasn't too worried about the outcome. Of course I didn't expect Piper to stupify all of us magically either.

The appointed time was rapidly approaching. Most all of every house had arrived and was in the ballroom waiting for the dance to begin, and we were still milling about. Neville had thoughtfully picked out corsages for each of us to give our dates, so we were standing around with a flower in one hand, the other hand ready to draw swords and wands. Exactly at seven the girls began coming down the stairs. They were ungodly beautiful and everyone was literally compelled to stop what they were doing to focus solely on how insanely beautiful they were. The Hogwarts guys were especially vulnerable to the mark of Aphrodite, including George, Fred and Seamus, who didn't even have dates among them. I wasn't much better off. I couldn't take my eyes off Annabeth. She, well, she was my everything. She glowed and seemed to be walking on air. When I looked at her the rest of the world just faded out.

"Awwww! Did Percy Jackson bring me a rose?" Kelli said, causing me to break away from Annabeth's intoxicating looks.

"Why Kelli, I was wondering when you would slither in. Get it? 'Slither in?' I saw you at the game of course."

"Of course. Just as we did you, but I decided we should wait to have our little talk. The anticipation makes the moment so much better, don't you think?"

"Kelli, do you know this guy?" Malfoy asked.

"A better question is 'Malfoy, do you know this girl, and how would you come to do so?'" I asked.

"We were introduced through the finest introduction service in Europe, it has been used by the royal families for generations." Malfoy grinned. "My father arranged it."

"That explains a lot about the royal families then doesn't it?" I asked to no one in particular.

"So... are we going to do this? You and me and Tammi and Cassandra and Dylan have so much to talk about. And you're here all alone, where is your little girlfriend?" She grinned, her fangs and talons now showing, which caused Malfoy to back off. Clearly she hadn't bothered looking to the staircase behind her. She was fixated on killing me, and that was her downfall.

"Malfoy, you and your Slytherin friends should leave. Now. Dylan, I think you remember my friend Jason Grace?"

"What? Oh Bullshit! I didn't sign on for this! Sorry Jason, I'm out of here." And with that Dylan turned full venti and blew out the door.

Our girls stopped a couple of steps up from the bottom of the stairs, saw the guys were agog at them, and saw that I was talking to the empousa with little support. Thanks Piper, but damnation they all looked so freaking beautiful I didn't care. I would fight the empousa myself if need be. Fortunately the girls weren't affected by the mark so I didn't have to.

The girls drew their wands and weapons, opened their shields and in under a second Annabeth looked at me and nodded.

"As to Annabeth, well, we're always together. Stupify!" I near shouted as I hit Kelli square in the chest with all the force I had as she swung her right talon at me. She had not expected me to use magic and she doubled over and flew across the room, possibly already dead from the force but certainly dead when Hermione raised her sword to catch her in the back as she flew into them. The blade penetrated straight through her heart and she crumbled to black sand.

Nico and Will struck next, first Nico soaked Cassandra while Will froze her, and I turned to face Tammi as I dropped the rose, popped my shield and drew Riptide from my jacket. I blocked her talon with my shield as she shrieked, then swung low into her exposed side with all my might, nearly cleaving her in two until I hit some metal in her hip. It didn't matter as Annabeth took off her head while shouting something about her ruining her corsage.

The guys snapped out of it a good two seconds into the fight, but by then two empousa were dead and one was a frozen statute.

The statue lost its arms and head, then crumbled into black dust as it was attacked by Reyna, Ginny and Hermione, the latter screaming "You ruined my entrance you bitch!"

Then the fight was truly over.

"That... that..." Ron said

"That what?" Hermione snarled, her anger still up and adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"That is the sexiest, most wicked, thing I have ever seen... Corsage?" He asked.

"Why, why thank you Ron." Hermione smiled as she composed herself.

The couples gathered together, Hermione brushed some sand from her dress, and we went to enter. Malfoy and his friends were left in the lobby, along with his father who showed up a minute or two after the fight.

As we entered Professor Flitwick announced us. He asked where we wanted to say we were from and Annabeth answered, "Just go with New York City, America."

The crowd stopped talking as we entered. Music softly played but all eyes were on Annabeth, then in turn each of the girls. Seamus courageously took the arm of Rachel, while the Weasley twins entered with Luna. Cho did indeed have a date, some schmuck from her house who wasn't important enough to remember. When Harry and Ginny entered, polite applause began, and it was louder still through the rest of the couples, until Ron and Hermione entered last and to the loudest applause. The demi gods were all cheering for Hermione, who we credited with two kills, the first by our students. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Ginny

After the short dust up in the lobby, the formal was wonderful. We danced until the wee hours of the morning, the only interruption being when Mr Malfoy complained to the Headmaster that we had killed his son and friend's dates. We denied this to Professor Dumbledore of course, as it was really only Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will and Hermione that had killed their dates, and all agreed that really Hermione and Percy deserved most of the credit.

Once Percy told Professor Dumbledore about the empousa, and it was verified by all present, Lucious Malfoy was pressed as to what introduction service he used and, by Percy, if he had requested 10,000 year old blood consuming monsters as dates for the children. The elder Malfoy left in a huff making comments that he would inform the Ministry of these developments as well as have words with the service, and it was then that Draco confirmed to his father that indeed his date, Kelli, had grown fangs and claws before being dispatched. Draco was quite shaken, as were Crabbe and Goyle, by the events and wanted no more part in any investigation.

It was weird though. All night boys stared at us, and girls looked, well, angry. I guess the "Mark of Aphrodite" really worked. Hermione didn't care, she kept Ron on the dance floor until he was exhausted, then danced with Neville while Ron rested. Poor Neville didn't get a chance to sit down all night. He was by far the most talented dancer, well, other than Will, and during the brief times Reyna wasn't dancing with him one of the other girls was. Will was simply outrageous, dancing with whoever would while Nico sat at our table and laughed. At one point Will was dancing with my mother and Professor McGonagall and both seemed to be having the time of their lives. Will would grab random girls from Gryffindor, and when there were none available the other houses and drag them to the dance floor. He occasionally shouted "No Wall Flowers!" as he did so, and when he and Reyna formed a conga line towards the end of the night, he ran around grabbing anyone he could, female or male, Gryffindor or Slytherin, it didn't matter, to join it.

During slow numbers Harry and I would dance close. He seemed more comfortable with those, or at least he liked holding me close. I prefer to think the latter is correct. We whispered our affections to each other and by the end of the night my lips were chapped with stolen kisses.  
Ron and Hermione seemed to be doing much the same. Hermione smiled all night, it didn't seem to bother her at all that she had cleaned the floor with two vampires; if anything it seemed to be a real confidence boost. I knew once the dance was over we would girl talk until dawn, unless of course Ron and Harry had other plans.

The school had cleared out the long tables usually in the grand dining room and replaced them with several round tables along the wall and in the back so that a dance floor was created in the half furthest from the door. A refreshment table never ran short of anything and the music was provided by a witches band from Edinburgh that was quite good. Will sang a song with them, some older American tune about not going back to Rockville; well for a witching band it didn't make sense, but it sounded great and was one of the highlights of the night.

The only time business was discussed, other than the earlier mentioned discussion of the deaths of the vampire girls, was apparently when Hermione, Annabeth and I went to the powder room . This was Annabeth's first meeting with Myrtle, but she handled her quickly by telling her Nico had been asking about her.

When we returned, Professors Dumbledore, Lupin, Percy, Nico and a white owl that had spent the evening otherwise in the rafters were talking. As we approached they grew silent and the last thing we heard was Percy saying "Lets let them have the weekend. There's no real rush." They then dispursed leaving only Percy and Nico, both of whom refused to tell us what the discussion was about. Harry, Ron, Neville and Reyna returned and as the song changed the party started over.

Rachel danced with almost as many people as Will, but seemed interested in none of them. By halfway through the night she and Luna settled down to just Seamus, Fred and George but it was clear there was no spark and they were merely enjoying each other's company.

Jennifer danced constantly. When Leo tired, she demanded Neville, or Will or if they were not available, whoever was about to keep going with her. At one point for a mid tempo number she dragged Professor Dumbledore to the dance floor. She never even seemed to perspire no matter how warm it got on the dance floor.

Piper of course, like Jennifer, had the eyes of every guy in the room that wasn't already attached to one of us carrying the mark. She didn't dance, or really even talk, to anyone outside our circle and like Annabeth only danced with her boyfriend.

Hazel seemed completely lost, as though she had never heard modern music before, or seen contemporary dance. She favored the slow songs only and danced only with Frank, and then pretty much at arm's length. She was like a young McGonagall.

Just before midnight, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson came over to see Harry and Percy, who were seated with Annabeth and myself.

"Hey, uh, I, uh we, just wanted to thank you for seeing through, you know." Malfoy stammered. "I mean, if you hadn't, well, we might be dead by now."

"No problem, its Draco, isn't it?" Percy asked.

"Yes, yes. Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle just go by their last names" he smirked. I hate that smirk.

"Have a seat. Well they probably weren't here to kill you. Annabeth and I have had to fight them a couple times before, they tend to follow us around. The first time I met them in fact, Rachel and I had just been accepted to a, uh, muggle school and we blew up a gas line to kill them. Like most monsters they don't have souls, so they just come back. Fortunately it takes a year or two."

"So... what were they exactly?" Pansy asked.

"Well the girls are called 'empousa', they are the precursors to vampires. They survive by eating the flesh of, uh, magicians and such. Your date doesn't require food as far as I know. He was a 'ventus', a demon composed of wind. Jason has a way with him though, the last time he was around Jason he promised to not come around again, so I doubt he knew who the girls were here to attack." Percy said.

"Well, thanks. You, well we've gotten off on the wrong foot, I just, we just wanted to tell you we appreciate it, and I will talk to father to make sure the Ministry doesn't try to give you any crap." Draco said, and he seemed sincere. Needless to say, I didn't trust him.

"No worries. We're just here to have fun and learn until they get our school rebuilt." Annabeth said.

While it was interesting to see that Draco Malfoy could at least fake humility, the real highlight of the night was the song just before Will and Reyna started the conga line. Neville's father approached Will on the dance floor, spoke to him briefly and Will nodded enthusiastically. Will approached the bandstand, waited for that number to end, then spoke to the band, who agreed with whatever he asked. He borrowed the guitarist's guitar, showed the bass and keyboard player the chords, then began a touching rendition of the old muggle song "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" made famous by American wizard and elf Elvis Presley. Had the band known of the request in advance they probably could have gotten Elvis to come play it, he sometimes leaves his retirement home in Switzerland just to get quietly back on stage when there were no muggles about, but of course it was a spur of the moment thing. The muggles think he's dead and are not aware of his magic use, but come on! His stage name tells you he's an elf! His people live to be a thousand and when he retired and faked his death he was only in his forties. Are they really that dense? They probably won't figure out he was elfish anymore than they will about Michael Jackson, Ariana Grande or that guy from the Foo Fighters. Muggles see what they want to see.

Everyone stood quietly while Will's haunting voice sang the lyrics, and chills ran up and down our spine when Frank led his wife Alice to the center of the dance floor and they danced together for the first time in so many years. There was hardly a dry eye in the house as Neville's parents held each other so close and all of us witnessed a love that had survived the impossible.

Then Will returned the guitar, jumped off stage and began an epic conga line with Reyna, Neville's parents and Neville being the first to join. Fifteen minutes later, nearly everyone was in it as it snaked around the room, even Nico was dragged to the floor to join it.

It was truly an epic night.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Percy

After the dance we made our way back to the Leodis, all of us, including the Hogwarts kids, a professor, and a couple of parents, Lupin and Sirius. For once we used the grand ball room which the aerials had prepared with refreshments and seating. No one was sleepy and the party continued for another hour or so, with some couples dancing in spite of the only music being Will singing to them occasionally. Mrs Weasley kept a close eye on her children, but they were well behaved and none attempted to sneak off to somewhere more private.

Sirius, who had gotten the hang of flying around as an owl decided it was time for him to become a person again and asked Annabeth to reverse her transfiguration charm. She pointed her wand at him and almost cast the spell before I shouted "Wait!" I ran to our room and grabbed a bath robe, which for the first time I noted had the Mather-Knap crest on it, and came back. I asked Sirius to face away from us, draped the robe onto him and then nodded at Annabeth, who had a knowing smile.

Unlike Pansy, Sirius became human again wearing a bathrobe.

"My clothes must still be on the pitch. With my wand no doubt." He laughed. "Thank you Percy. And I'm sure everyone else thanks you as well!"

"No problem, give me a second and I'll accio your stuff." I went to the Gryffindor commons, opened a window facing the pitch and used my wand to retrieve both Sirius's cloths and wand, which were still invisible. I felt the weight in my hand though and used repario and the cleaning spell just to be safe, then carried them to the ballroom where Jennifer made them visible again. In a few minutes Sirius had changed and was as good as new.

As the night wore on, couples said their good nights and went to bed. Sirius, Lupin, Mrs Weasley and Annabeth were the last awake in the lobby and I was quite tired.

"Percy, may I ask you something?" Sirius said.

"Sure"

"How.. how is it that the strongest accio spell I've ever seen brought something from down the hall in another room of my home, yet you just retrieved something about a half a mile from here?"

"Oh, well I am quite good at that particular spell" I said. This was something I had not considered and it was clear that neither Sirius nor Lupin nor Molly Weasley was buying my explanation.

"He's also quite good at gathering things when no one is looking and stashing them in the common room to pick up later. Seriously? Did you really think anyone would believe you could retrieve something that far?" Annabeth laughed.

All the adults just rolled their heads as though they were the victim of a practical joke, so I added "Geez Annabeth, thanks! I had them believing it!" We smiled at each other, and I knew I owed her one again.

After everyone chuckled and Lupin admitted that I had him fooled, Sirius began again. "Your spells are particularly strong though. The stunning jinx you used in the lobby, that looked lethal, and your agua transfiguation is like nothing I've ever seen."

Lupin nodded his agreement.

"So, what are you saying, you think I could beat Snape with a wand?" I grinned.

"No, well, yes, maybe. Its just, I've never seen such... authority in spell casting. I wondered if it was something that could be taught."

"Maybe. I mean, I'd be glad to, but honestly its like my sword work, I do not honestly know how I do it, I'm just really good at it. Mom always said I had an affinity for water and any spell involving it I seem to be really good at. Maybe Hecate just wants it that way. But I think Ms Molly will tell you I'm really no better than anyone else if I try to think about it. The other day when she shot sparks at us she killed me three or four times."

"You hesitated." Molly said.

"Yes, exactly. I wasn't sure if I should be shielding or attacking. My natural reaction is to attack and"

"That's gotten us into trouble before." Annabeth said.

"Right, it has. But, if I hesitate, well some sort of mental barrier comes up and my spells are no better than anyone else's. I suspect everyone has barriers like that and we need to work to remove them."

Well, we three had heard about your combat skills before, but tonight was the first time we actually saw them. It was amazing, and... terrifying." Lupin said.

"The kids did great didn't they?" I asked.

"Well from what I saw you and the other Americans did the hard part" Molly said.

"Hey! We're crediting Hermione with two out of three. She was amazing! No hesitation, nothing held back. She recognized the situation, drew her weapon and attacked without mercy, just as we've been teaching. Frankly, she was the one we expected to be a bit more reserved and thoughtful in a fight. Okay, so her first kill was a gimme, I kinda set her up for that one, but the second, that was all her. She could have stepped back to see what happened or what someone else might do, but she acted instead. My advice is whatever you do, never ever ever mess up her entrance. And Ginny, she was in the mix too, she hit as hard and as fast as Reyna, and that's saying something, Reyna has been fighting since she was eight or nine. All in all if I had to do an after action report the only gripe would be that they were so freakin' beautiful the boys were all stunned to the point of inaction. I'm not sure what happened there. I saw Annabeth coming down the stairs and the rest of the world just blurred out. Next thing I knew Kelli the vampire was in front of me wanting to fight."

"Oh that was Piper. She wasn't content with our wardrobe, makeup and accessories, she added a little bit of a love charm to the mix. Damn near got us all killed." Annabeth laughed.

"Oh it did not. Besides, every girl deserves a moment like that in her life, most especially my Gryffindor and American daughters." Molly smiled. "If the boys can't control themselves it will always be up to us to defend them."

Annabeth laughed and held up her hand for a high five. It took Molly a minute to figure out what she was doing before she returned it with a laugh.

"So Percy, you'll have three groups working by the end of the weekend. How many do you expect to train?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know, you really should ask Hazel that, she's in charge and I think doing a great job."

"She will ask you and defer to what you say. Unless perhaps Frank says differently." Sirius said.

"Wait a second, no. Hazel is strong. She's still coming into her own as a quest leader, and she's quite democratic in her style but she is good at using the strengths of her people. There is a reason she's in charge and Reyna is second in command. She is far and away the best magician among us. Yes the two of them tend to leave the control of fights to me, but training is all Annabeth, Jason and Frank. Surely you've noticed that when we have time to plan a fight in advance, well I guess you weren't here for the Neville operation, but after Hazel put me in charge of it, I put Frank in charge of planning it. It was the same with the train. We all have different strengths. Frank is the best battlefield organizer, Annabeth and Jason fight and train, Hazel keeps it all together and helps with the mist, Reyna has overall strategy, Piper is our morale person but don't get her mad, her dagger will kill you as fast as my gladius. Each of us plays a part in addition to being really good at combat."

"But Percy, well, he's the tip of the spear. We defer fighting leadership to him, because on the ground against an enemy or group of enemies, he's going to be the one out front swinging a blade and casting spells. Its what he does. We're all good at it from Hazel and Piper on up we are in the gifted program at delivering death, but Percy is a prodigy. In a fight we'd follow him anywhere because behind him is the safest place to be. Percy is right though, we have a structure and really that decision is Hazel's. My thinking is five groups of five, but that is only because of the number of trainers we have for blade work." Annabeth said. "Why, how many do you think we should train?"

"Well if they are loyal to Harry and the Headmaster, I would love to see them all trained, but I realize that's not possible. How would you access the children so far?" Lupin asked.

"DA1 is coming along quite well. They have the basics down and next week will start with more advanced training. The first week it will be urban environments with Jason. Both you guys, Mrs Weasley and Will can expect to be called upon to help with that. They will have an hour on blade work with me, then go to Jason for a couple more. DA2 has been a pleasant surprise. Fred and George work as well in tandem as Percy and myself, they have a twin thing going on that doesn't require verbal communication and they are out side of the box creatively. Cho claims to be average with a wand, in truth I suspect like Luna her skills with a wand go more towards non combative skills, but both have great foot work and are deadly with blades. We may have to find a shorter sword for Luna though, the Norman is a bit heavy for her. Seamus works harder than anyone and is his own worst critic. Still he is coming along well and is nearly as good as anyone in DA1."

"Percy, do you think your quidditch team will be ready for Slytherin? They have a couple of pro prospect beaters I hear." Sirius asked.

"Not my concern fortunately. I'm grounded by order of the Headmaster, or haven't you heard?" I laughed.

We all went off to bed, knowing that the next morning we would train a bit then block off the travel to Hogsmeade and be wary of attack the entire time there. I figured the Hogswart kids would resent the restrictions caused by us traveling in mass, but we were all so happy hanging out together that no one minded at all. We were quickly changing from a gang of 11 demigods (and a goddess) to a gang of 21 demigods and magicians. While we zapped a few giant spiders and a number of those half bear, half bug things both coming and going to Hogsmeade, we never ran into any real trouble. Harry, Neville and Ron got to kill a few of these and we discussed a hunting trip into the forest for fun one day in the near future. Frank and Alice traveled with us and each got to use their wands for the first time outside of practice in fifteen years, both seemed to feel, well, it seemed to make them feel more normal if that makes sense.

Sunday came and with it a day of general relaxation for everyone except Leo. He was busy with the aerials constructing the urban training environment, and was also setting up a wizards obstacle course as well. All in all our training grounds were the best magical training grounds anywhere, Jupiter and Half Blood included. In all candor I think when he was supervising the aerials Leo was happiest anyway. Jennifer rarely left his side and she was beginning to adopt his sense of humor, which would have scared me if I had thought about it.

The new crew Sunday evening seemed good. We added the last member of the Gryffindor quiditch team which would make transitions between practices easier, and we moved back their start time an hour so that our own team could have the pitch. Will had taken charge of that and mainly they worked on the entrance he had created. From what I saw it was bound to cause a few slack jaws Friday afternoon. Our team strategy was developed around Hazel, both using the mist to frustrate the opponents ability to score, and end the game when it felt like it had ran on long enough. Meanwhile, we would score a few ourselves as we were able. From what Harry and the Gryffindors had told us, matches could go on for hours but an average length was between forty five minutes and an hour. In the end we didn't really care if we won another match, but we wanted to win this first one. No one actually expected us to even be competitive after we told everyone that schools in America stopped teaching broom skills after the advent of steam power, and I suspected none of them knew what steam power was.

Monday things got a bit strange, although initially in a nice way. Breakfast was normal, as was Defense against the Dark Arts. America house and Gryffindor each had a screen of three protection spells up before Professor Weasley entered and her first attempt at firing a spark at one of us, Piper on this occasion, was met with a retaliatory strike of sparks from both houses on rapid fire. Unable to deflect them all, or to raise a shielding spell, she hide behind her desk. Once the fire died down she gave us 10 points per house for our foresight and told us to go ahead and drop the protection spell. Jennifer and Hermione dropped one screen each and as expected Mrs Weasley immediately opened fire again, only to find another wall of protection was behind the first. Of course we unloaded on her again, and by the end of this volley both she and us were laughing hysterically. After that she checked each student's homework individually and seemed pleased with the progress made by all three houses. Of course we had been practicing deflection spells for a week at that point. Slytherin did okay as well, but clearly they were not in the same class as those of us who were working all evening as well.

Potions was, well, potions. Snape seemed friendlier, although still quite stiff with an unapproachable personality. He pushed Harry in particular hard, but generally ignored America House. If anything he was nice to us, which in the context of the class made him even creepier.

The real surprise came at Magical Creatures. Normally we met at Hagrid's hut for this, but as we entered the lobby to go we found Hagrid waiting for us.

"Gather around children, today, thanks to Miss Reyna, we have a real treat for you. An actual Pegasus has come to visit Hogwarts and has agreed to be the subject of our class today."

"Well, where is it?" someone from Slytherin asked.

"Right outside the door, but I wanted to tell you first, Pegasi are noble creatures and expect you to show them respect. You must treat them as you would an equal or they can be quite dangerous. Miss Reyna, would you do the honors?"

Reyna opened the doors to the grand lawn as Hagrid said "And here we have Scripio and... another Pegasus, and uh...a common horse... not sure what that's about"

We looked out and saw two pegusi and a beautiful tan horse standing in front of us, not ten feet from the door.

The America house knelt except for Jennifer of course, who curtsied, and Hazel, who shouted "Arion!" and charged forward throwing her arms around the neck of the horse. Arion apparently missed Hazel just as much as she had Arion, as he lifted his head suddenly and flipped her onto his back and took off running.

"Cover your ears!" Frank shouted and about the time they got to the lake Arion passed the sound barrier for a solid "BOOM!" that shook the ground and windows and kicked up a gigantic spray of mist. An enormous rooster tail of water came from Arion's hooves as he ran across the surface and soon disappeared from sight.

Hagrid was confused by this development to say the least.

"That is not exactly a common horse. That's Arion, the immortal son of Ceres and Neptune. He's the Roman god of horses, and Hazel's other best friend." Frank said matter of factly. "You might want to knell next time to be polite."

Hagrid's expression showed that this didn't necessarily make things that much clearer.

"Hey boss man. Got here as quickly as I could."

"Blackjack!" I shouted as I ran up and threw my arms around his neck.

"Gee boss man, kinda touchy today aren't we?"

"I guess so old friend. How have you been? I've missed you." I said as I ran my hands through his mane.

"Doing great! Got an Iris from Will that you needed me so I came over as quick as I could."

"You flew from the states?" I asked and was stunned as normally a few hundred miles was his limit.

"No, from Edinburgh. Stowed away on a cargo carrier out of Norfolk a week ago. Arion said we'd meet up here this morning so he must have left last night."

"Well I'm glad you're here, but I'm not sure what Will meant. Anyway, this is our instructor, Hagrid. He teaches magical creatures here at Hogwarts."

"Hello Hagrid."

"You,, you can talk?" Hagrid asked.

"Of course we can talk. Its just usually your conversations are dull and we have nothing to say. At those times only our closest friends can understand us." Skippy said. "Would you like us to teach your class for you?"

Skippy didn't wait for an answer. Instead she launched into a lecture, accompanied by Blackjack, who sometimes pantomimed to illustrate her words. In it she spoke of the needs of a pegusi, the care and feeding there of, what sort of care they might need, the benefits of being immortal, never getting sick and not ever needing a vet, the love between their human and themselves, and of course a history of pegusi/human relations which focused on the many times and ways that they have bailed the human race out. The part about the Battle of Waterloo was particularly enlightening and I suspect was completely made up. What was true was a great retelling of the return of the Athena statue, including the attack by Orion. Blackjack at this point showed the scar "Where that bastard shot me in the ass!" They then offered advice on unicorns (do not trust them, they will steal your scotch) and centaurs (do not trust them except for Chiron, and don't trust him either when it comes to scotch.)

It was towards the end of the class when we heard three loud booms, each seemingly closer than the last, and just before the last another explosion of water on the lake followed by a rooster tail in the hundred foot range, followed by Arion and Hazel returning.

This time everyone followed our lead and kneeled, and Arion rose up upon his rear legs and whinnied loudly his approval.

"Is it okay if Arion and Blackjack stay with us awhile?" Hazel asked.

"Of course! Mi casa es su casa" Jennifer smiled.

"Great! Thanks! Come on Blackjack, we'll show you the way!" Hazel said as Arion turned towards the door.

"Hop on bossman!" Blackjack said as he knelt down to let me on.

"Come on Annabeth, always together" I said putting my arm around her and pulling her on, a look of surprise on her face.

"Come on Neville, always together or no reason to walk up those stairs, you pick." Reyna said as she pulled Neville onto Skippy.

We took off and flew up. In the background we heard Hagrid say "Class dismissed."

The mood in the Leodis was elation. We picnicked out by the practice field so as to make it easier for Skippy, Blackjack and Arion to join us. Hazel dug into a large sack of silver, gold and gemstones she had gathered since arriving so they would have lunch beyond Neville's garden, of which all made a point to thank him for. Most of the Hogwarts kids were there too. It was as though our whole gang was back together, although for some reason I found myself missing Grover since he was basically the only magical friend in my life not there. Blackjack caught us up on what was going on at camp and rumors from Olympus. It seemed like forever since we had left Half Blood, but in fact it had only been about a month. Most quests though, the exception being the last Titan war, only lasted a few days. You were either a hero or dead fast. Here we had not even figured out who we were to save that was too young to die. The nature of Hecate's instruction made it seem like it wasn't Harry, since we were to protect him anyway. This was someone else, and we were no closer to solving it than when we boarded the Argo III. So we had to protect everyone. Even the ones we thought were assholes.

As we were leaving the Gryffindor common room to go to Professor Trelawny's class we were met by Headmaster Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I wonder if I might have a word with America House" said Dumbledore.

"Of course sir" replied Hazel.

Before the Headmaster could say anything Fudge began. "It seems the Department for the Reasonable Control of Underaged Use of Magic is having a bit of trouble. You see, so long as you are in Britain, you must carry the trace to alert the Ministry if you have used magic away from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Now, children, I know this seems intrusive, but its the law and its for your own good."

"We've managed to place it on all of you except" Shacklebolt said, then read from a parchment "Jennifer Oceans, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Percy Jackson, Rachel Dare, Annabeth Chase and Nico De Angelo. Do any of you know why we might not be able to cast this simple spell on you?"

"What's it do?" I asked.

"Well, if you are underaged and use magic anywhere except Hogwarts, then the Ministry is alerted. It usually means something accidental, although sometimes self defense. We investigate and if there turns out to be a problem, well then the Ministry can choose to take action according to the statute."

"Like you did me when I didn't use magic at all last summer?" Harry said, his voice dripping with venom. It was then that I noticed that none of DA1 had left. DA2 and 3 didn't have class with us for the most part and were not there to begin with. The presence of DA1 was quite a show of loyalty in my opinion.

"Exactly! And you were cleared of all charges!" proclaimed the Minister.

"What is the age, I mean, what age does it not apply.?" Nico asked.

"Seventeen." Shacklebolt answered.

"Well there you go. Everyone you listed is older than that." Nico replied defiantly.

"Are you certain? None of you look to be older than.." the Minister started to say before Nico interrupted.

"Is there any other reason your spell wouldn't work?" Nico asked.

"Well... no, I don't suppose there is. I guess that does explain it. Thank you." Shacklebolt replied, and left, taking the Minister with him.

Some of the Hogwarts kids left but Dumbledore tarried about. "Sometime you might explain how it is none of you look older than fifteen. How old are you really?"

"How old are you Professor? Don't you know it is impolite to ask a lady her age." Jennifer asked.

"Well given that I know your actual heritage, but of course you are correct." He smiled.

"I don't keep secrets from my friends, but I'll leave that up to everyone else." Hazel smiled. "Since you know my heritage its safe to tell you that biologically speaking, I'm about fifteen, but I was dead for seventy years or so. Nico rescued me and gave me another chance. So from my date of birth, I'm about eighty five." DA1 looked shocked to learn this.

"And I'm sixteen, but I spent six years in a place out of time turning men into hamsters" Reyna said, "so from the date I was born, I'm twenty two." This didn't actually shock anyone, although Neville looked confused.

"Cradle robber." Leo giggled.

"Not as much as some" Reyna shot back causing Jennifer to giggle.

"I was born sometime in the early 1940's, but because of a pact between Poseidon, Zeus and my father Hades, I was hidden with the lotus eaters until about four years ago. I look fifteen, feel fifteen and have a fifteen year old's body and learning, but I'm in my seventies. " Nico said. If Dumbledore and DA1 were shocked by Hazel's revelation they were simply stunned by Nico's.

"And I'm, well, I don't know how old I am. I was in a place out of time for a bit too. Really. I have no idea." Jennifer replied.

"I am, since you asked, 115. Still young for a wizard." Dumbledore chuckled.

"And I really am 18." Rachel grinned. Of everyone this seemed to be the one that surprised everyone. What? No weirdness about missing years or a life spent turning people into smelly little house pets?

"I'm 18 as well. In fact my birthday was the first day of classes here. I'm curious Professor, how old do wizards live on average?" I asked.

"Oh, without some sort of magical assistance, usually two hundred to two twenty. Why?"

"So, you're too young to die?"

"Well, I would certainly hope so!" Dumbledore laughed. And somehow I knew who we were to save.

"Oh my gods Percy! We forgot your birthday!" Annabeth shouted.

"Well, its okay, I was kind of busy not dying that day."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Percy

I thought about Dumbledore's comment about being too young to die as we went to Professor Trelawny's class. She taught divination and so far her class had been a complete waste of time as we drank tea and read the tea leaves. The only interesting thing was when Frank asked if he could have his tea with ice, which was openly laughed at by all the English present. What Dumbledore had said though struck a nerve as it was the words that Hecate had used when we were sent on this quest. The more I thought about it, the more I thought that Dumbledore must be the one too young to die. Of course we would still have to protect everyone else just in case I was wrong. Still, it was a notion I wanted to share with the rest of the crew as soon as I could.

Thinking was difficult though as Annabeth began pestering me, and the rest of our friends both magician and demi god as to how to retroactively celebrate my birthday. I tried to tell her it was no big deal, but I knew I had not heard the end of it when she stopped talking about it suddenly. She had an idea.

We had been doing tea leaves since we had arrived and Trelawny was never satisfied with anyone's interpretation. She was especially harsh on Hermione and Rachel ironically. I wondered what she would think if she knew she was teaching divination to the Oracle of Delphi, and as it turned out, today was the day we would find out.

Class started off normally enough. More tea, more being told to draw in the spirit and open our minds to the future, more demands to interpret the results only be told how wrong we were. Then it happened.

Rachel stood in the middle of the room at her table. Her eyes suddenly glowed yellow and greenish smoke started pouring from her mouth. In a distant voice that sounded nothing like hers, she recited:

"The Dark Lord seeks that  
Which he did not have before  
The one cannot err now"

"He will learn those things  
Which are real and that are not  
Projected in his dreams"

"Fight the snake and fail.  
For yule the safety of Poseidon's wall  
In spring to find the pieces."

"The potion master knows  
The number divided to find  
Each a part of the whole"

"Quest for each they must  
Witch's and hero's might joined  
Keep the one too young"

"Keep them alive you must.  
And save one who dies like Leo.  
Annabeth, your mom says hi."

She then collapsed back into the Victorian chair she had been seated in. Smoke continued from her mouth for a moment and her eyes were rolled back in her head. By now we all were around her. Suddenly she blinked, coughed and asked "What?" then threw up in the floor beside her.

Frank, Jennifer and Leo agreed to take her to rest as she refused to see the nurse and claimed she felt fine. Once she was safely away Hazel asked, "Did anyone get that written down?"

"Why? It was clearly rubbish by a girl trying to escape class." Trelawny said.

"No, it was a prophecy." I replied.

"I got it" Ginny said, "or rather my auto quill did."

An auto quill was a regular quill that had been enchanted to write down every thing said in class. Not one hundred percent accurate for notes as it sometimes picked up students in the back of the room whispering that the professor was a total wanker, but it could write as fast as a person could speak. Needless to say, since they made a student's life easier, they were banned, but the ban was openly ignored by all. Given the length of this prophecy I was glad Ginny had it.

"Let's see." I asked and Ginny handed the parchment to me while Trelawny looked over my shoulder. The copy looked accurate.

"See? Proof it is rubbish. The spirits do not do not give foresight in haiku verse." Trelawny exclaimed.

"Yeah, in this case I'm pretty sure that's the mark of authenticity." Hazel said, "We need to see Dumbledore. Harry, you guys with us?" She asked as Jason, Annabeth and I walked to the door. In the end most of the class got up and went, at least all of the half bloods and DA1 did.

Trelawny's classroom was very high up in the castle and it just made sense to meet in the Leodis. Still Dumbledore was three stories below that if he was in his office, which is where we expected him. Harry was the only one that could come and go there as he wished, although we all knew that the password was "Lemon drop." It was the worst kept secret in Hogwarts.

As we walked down flight after flight of stairs Hazel suggested that Jason and Harry go fetch back the Headmaster and Jason agreed and stopped on a landing. Harry kept walking until Jason suggested they fly there.

"Uh, you might not have noticed Jason, but we don't have our brooms." Harry replied.

"And flying brooms isn't allowed inside the castle." Hermione added.

"Fuck brooms." Jason said as he grabbed Harry and fell off the landing with Harry starting to scream like a little girl, until the air rose up and caught them and they began a gentle descent down to the bottom floor.

DA1 stopped to look but we kept going and soon enough they ran to catch up.

"How?" panted Ron.

"Leo's fire, I'm water, Jason is air. Remember?" I answered as we turned across the last landing and arrived at the painting of the lady that let us into the Gryffindor commons.

Once inside we set up in the study room. Several copies of the prophecy were made quickly by the aerials and distributed. As they were doing so, Dumbledore, Jason and Harry arrived, the latter having a smile on his face that can only be seen on teen boys who have just survived leaping off a six story platform and surviving unharmed. Rachel and her escorts came in as well and she seemed her normal self again.

Apparently Dumbledore had ran into Trelawny outside of the Gryffindor entryway and she had expressed to the Headmaster, in no uncertain terms, that the prophecy was, in her opinion a fake.

"So, with all due respect to Miss Rachel, why should we think it is real? I confess that a prophecy in haiku doesn't seem, very, uh, godly."

"It is the haiku that confirms it is real to us." Hazel said. "You must understand that at one time or another several of us have met Apollo. For the last several years on and off he has been obsessed with haiku."

"That is correct. It is odd, and I don't think I have ever heard of a prophecy in haiku before, but given that dad is on probation until at least next summer, I suspect none of the big three know this was sent. Based on the last line, I suspect it was sent at Athena's insistence. The haiku is to let us know that its from Apollo though, and that he spoke through Rachel is the key. For any other god to speak through the oracle would be like another god using Zeus's lightening bolt or Poseidon's trident. Whatever it means, I think it was important enough to risk Zeus's ire for." Will explained.

"May I ask that Professor Weasley, Lupin and Mr Black join us?" Dumbledore asked.

"We should get Professor Snape too, it talks about him." Ron suggested.

"Yes, and Professor Snape."

"Of course. Ginny would you be so kind as to fetch your mother, and, uh, Frank would you get Sirius and Remus? Annabeth, would you find Professor Snape?" Hazel asked.

Each produced a patronus, spoke the request and sent them on their way.

"Well. I could have done that!" Hazel snorted as she began to laugh with all of us.

"I guess there was no reason to fly down to the Headmaster's office either." Jason said.

"Sure there was! It was awesome!" replied Harry.

Snape was the last to arrive, complaining that a dolphin had swam into his class room and startled the first years he was teaching, and we set down to business.

"Miss Hazel, I fear that in order for them to fully understand what has happened, it will be necessary for Professors Weasley, Snape, Lupin and Mr Black to be given some information that has previously not been forthcoming."

"Hmm, I had not considered that. What does everyone think?" Hazel asked of the half bloods.

"Well, we, thing is, they were always on the approved list as they are the leaders of the Order." I said. I admit I was surprised and had not considered this. "But, for a few of us, well. We can't go there in detail."

We talked in vague terms like this amongst ourselves, then decided to swear them to secrecy. Neither Molly nor Snape liked that, but we were firm and explained that the information they would learn would make sense of a lot of things, and at the same time had to be held in the strictest confidence by the fewest people. If they could not agree to hold what we said as secret, then we simply could not tell them. Even then Frank didn't like it, feeling that too many people knew already and the only way to really keep a secret is to not tell anyone.

Finally Dumbledore vouched that if each gave their word we could rely on it, and then all agreed, I think taking his lead and, certainly to some extent, curiosity won out.

"Okay. First, we are not like your other students. We come from a different tradition in magic altogether. Hecate gifted your ancestors magic millenia ago. We got ours from birth. Each of us, except Rachel, has a parent who is a Greek or Roman god. When we argue in Magical history about the various gods and their relation to Hecate, its because we know most of them. A lot of them don't like us, others barely tolerate us, but the big twelve Greek and Roman gods and goddesses need us. They cannot directly interfere in human events, so they send their children, or as we have been known since the time of Hercules, their 'heros.' As you know we are here in answer to a prayer from Hecate. But no, we are not magic students as you would think of them. Everything you have heard about our school is a cover story to keep this information safe. Several of us are big three, the rest are at least big twelve, which is really big fourteen but traditionally just called twelve, or in the case of the Roman's, big thirteen, which again, should be fifteen except for tradition."

"I heard Piper say "big three" the other day, what does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, the big three are the three most powerful Greek Gods, or their Roman counterparts. There aren't many kids of the big three around these days as after World War II they made a pact to not have children with mortals, given all the trouble their children had given humanity leading armies across Europe and navies across the Pacific during the war. All of them have cheated and broken that pact, but not very much. Big three children are particularly powerful, even among demigods, and very rare. Big twelve means any of those three, or any of the other nine who hold a seat of power on Olympus. Big thirteen is the Roman equivalent. The Romans had more gods overall and some that were major to the Greeks were minor to the Romans. Generally the Greek's authorities were spread out more, so Zeus is responsible for more areas than Jupiter, and Poseidon more than Neptune, even though they are the same guy. We call them Big Thirteen though because the Romans have two gods of war; Mars and Bellonna. Big twelve and thirteen children are strong compared to the minor deities children. Oh, and some of the gods have no mortal children, some have but a few, and some have a lot of kids"

"Like Aphrodite the Greek goddess of love and procreation." Annabeth grinned, causing Piper to flip her off while laughing, and Annabeth to do likewise.

"Uh, yes. While others don't have many at all. Hera/Juno for instance has no half human children, but she borrows from the other gods from time to time. When she borrows, it is generally for life." Hazel said. "Anyway, as I said, the big three tend to have really powerful demigod children. We have four of them with us. I'm the child of Hades, the Greek Hades, although I've trained with the Romans since I, well since I arrived. Hades is big three."

"And so am I" Nico said. "I started with the Greeks and then the Romans. Hades pretty much doesn't change between the two."

"And I'm the child of Jupiter, who is the Roman facet of Zeus. That makes me Big Three, but since I was born I've been on loan to Hera." Jason said.

"My father is Poseidon, Greek god of the seas, and a bunch of stuff. I'm the last of the four."

"Now anyone who wants to share beyond that can, but what you need to know is this. Prophecy to you guys may come in a lot of ways. To us it almost always comes in three. One is a lost Roman scroll that we only have bits of, but we have a harpie who memorized it and occasionally spits something out. That is very random and not often useful as she also spits out information from old Farmers Almanacs, which can sound a lot like prophecy. Another way, and this is how this quest began, is for a god or goddess to just tell us a prophecy directly. That has happened to me twice; the first time Mars showed up and sent three of us to Alaska, the other is when we were sent on this quest. There are a couple of ways we use that are more active. Piper has a dagger that can show us glimpses of the future, and Percy has a friend that does this trick with acorns, but those aren't reliable. Finally, the most common way is for the Oracle of Delphi to speak the words of Apollo, the god of, among other things, prophecy."

"My dad." Will said.

"So you are the Oracle of Delphi?" Molly asked, her voice incredulous at this.

"No, that would be me." Rachel answered.

"Oh, so you're the daughter of Apollo?"

"No, I'm the daughter of a lawyer and a financier. I have no godly blood, heck, I'm a Presbyterian. And its not me exactly. The spirit of the Oracle lives in me and occasionally takes over and gives a prophecy. My only talent, other than being the body of the oracle, is that I can see through the mist. Oh, and I'm the only one with a drivers license." She smiled.

"Here's the thing you need to know. Most of us have met Apollo a few times. He's really a nice guy, lots of fun, and always has a great car if you traveling east to west and need a ride. But a few decades ago he made, through the old Oracle, a prophecy that to the demigods became known as "The Prophecy of Seven" or "The Great Prophecy." Decades passed and demigods got killed trying to figure it out and satisfy its conditions, until last year the earth spirit Gaea used it to try to start World War III complete with Titans, giants and monsters. That is when the prophecy was finally fulfilled by our group coming together to stop her. As a result, Zeus told Apollo to shut the fuck up and not make anymore prophecies for a while. That is why today's is such a big deal. Apollo broke Zeus's order to give it to us, and every line we have to assume is important." Will said.

"And every line may have multiple meanings, some we do not even know. Prophecies are tricky things to try to figure out and its very easy to over think them." Annabeth said.

"Athena." Molly said.

"What?"

"Your mother is Athena isn't she?"

"Yes. How, how did you guess that?"

"Your wisdom truly is beyond your years." Molly smiled. "Now a question; why can't Rachel just tell us what it means?"

"Oh, because I have no earthly idea. When the Oracle speaks, I can't even hear her half the time. Its not like I'm asleep, its more like I'm away. I only know I've given a prophecy because someone tells me usually. I sometimes don't even know what it says."

"It's haiku. Bad haiku." Will said.

"Well. That's weird. Even by Apollo's standards." Rachel smiled.

"Not really, dad is terrible at haiku. He always writes it on the fly when he's in a hurry." Will said.

"So, yeah, that makes sense. We should keep that in mind when we try to interpret it. Apollo was in a hurry, probably worrying that Zeus might catch him." Piper said.

"So what happened that made it so important to get a message to us?" Will asked hypothetically.

"Before we start breaking it down and analyzing it, can I just say Percy, I knew there was something special about your spell casting. Its source magic isn't it? I mean, your powers, they come from sorcery, not from wands." Sirius asked.

"You mean do I need a wand? Not for some things. The water stuff I don't, although creating water from thin air? Yeah I need the wand for that. I'm good with talking to water animals and horses. But I need a wand to cast spells like you do."

"And without my wand I can't even do card tricks." Rachel said.

"So your wand was hidden when you saved Harry from the Dementors?"

"Oh, I didn't do that. Nico did, he does the undead thing, not me."

"And I didn't save Harry, he was doing fine on his own. I just sped up the removal of the wraiths... you call them dementors?" Nico interjected.

"Yes, but, yes, they are wraiths as well." Sirius said.

"So, shall we get started?" Hazel asked.

"No." Dumbledore said. "The Hogwarts children must leave. They have class to attend to."

"What? The prophecy concerns me! I have a right to be here when you..."

"Yes you do. But you do not have a right to be here for the next hour. You and your class mates will attend to class now Mr Potter, then return. At that time we will attempt to unravel the mysteries hidden in this prophecy, you have my word we will not start without you, but now you must leave. Do not argue with me about this."

Frankly, I was kind of pissed, and considered sticking up for Harry and all, but as I was about to Snape winked at me. It was so out of character for him I knew there was something going on I didn't know about, and that the Hogwarts kids would not be privy to.

After the door shut Dumbledore began "You have been honest with us and.."

"Uh sir. The kids are on the other side of that door listening" I whispered. "Perhaps we should talk by the lake."

Everyone nodded and we got up and walked to the edge of the water. The ground was flat here and we could see an intruder for a half mile at least.

"Thank you Percy. I should have known George and Fred gave up too easily." Molly said.

"Well, for the record I'm not sure its a good idea to leave the kids out, it hurts the building of the team." I said.

"True, but what we are about to tell you, you must not repeat. You withheld, and continue to some extent to do so, certain information about your lineage. That is your business and not our affair, this is ours. The children are not privy to this until they, and all of their siblings, are of legal age. That was the agreement that was made, and has been abided by, for generations. You see, you were told that there have been no demigods north of Hadrians wall in a thousand years. Well, none live here permanently, that's true. And none have your direct lineage to one of the big twelve, or big three as you call them. But the Order serves two purposes. One, to defend the world of magic against dark elements. The other is a meeting and assembly of what we call "First Families." You may hear, especially from Mr Malfoy, of the list of 28 noble wizarding families in Europe."

"Its rubbish." Snape said.

"Quite so. Most ancestral records were destroyed in the purge of the Knights Templar, our former organization. The rest that remained in Britain were destroyed intentionally in 1648, with the exception of what you might find in an academic library like Hogwarts or Drumstrang. That said, certain oral traditions within families remained. The Peverells for instance, who you will hear more about later, are ancestors of Harry, and coincidentally myself. Harry is a more direct descendant however. But back to what I was saying. There are demigods, or at least semigods and their children and grandchildren north of Hadrians wall. You're talking to five of them."

"My grandmother was Circe, the daughter of Hecate." Snape said.

"Mine was Proserpina, daughter of Circe." Lupin said.

"Ironically, or perhaps not, my godly ancestor is Aster Seirios, the God of Dogs. After my father's birth my grandmother took up the mania of pure blood, I think to compensate for her infidelity." Sirius said.

"And my Grand mother, as well as Professor Dumbledore's, is Hecate as well."

"You see, our divine relatives are what you would call minor, if there truly is such a thing, and that I doubt, and we are a generation or two removed from them. Generally the gods have left this realm, the realm of magic, to Hecate and her children, Circe, Aster Seirios and a few others. None of them have intermingled with mortals as much as your parents I'm afraid. Frank and Alice both have minor divinity in their heritage as well, as does Alastor and Hagrid.

"We tell you this as you have shared your secrets with us, and because an opportunity has arisen, noticed by your own Nico, to pursue a way to protect Harry in magical ways undreamt. Molly, would you share with us the story of the Deathly Hallows?

Professor Weasley told us from memory a fable she must have read to her children many times. It concerned three brothers who tricked death and for their cleverness were rewarded with a wish. One wished for a wand that could not be beaten, another for a magic stone to bring back to life his lost love, and finally the last wished for a way to get away from Death without being found. Death of course cursed the gifts so that the wand holder was killed in his sleep and the one who brought back his lost love decided to kill himself rather than live with her ghostly form. Only the other lived a long and happy life, and when he was ready to die gave his gift, a cloak of invisibility cut from the robe of Death, to his son and departed with Death as an equal.

"Um okay, whats this got to do with Harry?" Frank asked.

"If the fable is to be believed, whoever controls all three, the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak, is the master of death. He cannot be killed, or if he is, may choose to return to the living. Also, it is long been believed by fablologists that the three brothers referred to are a certain three brothers from the dark era, that time between Merlin and the founding of Hogwarts. Their name was 'Peverell' and Harry is directly descended on his father's side." Dumbledore answered.

"I admit Headmaster, I don't see what a children's bedtime story has to do with Harry. It can't possibly be true." Sirius said.

"It is true. And two of the gifts are already here." Nico said.

"What? How do you know?" Lupin asked.

"Because I've seen my father's robe that the cloak was cut from. Harry's cloak. Its a match, trust me. Remember that Hades is often referred to as "Death" in the English speaking world. He controls some other stuff, but mainly he is known for collecting the souls of the dead and keeping them in the underworld. In truth, he isn't the God of Death, that would be Thanatos, but he is often called that in lore as mortals that meet Thanatos don't live to tell of it, and Thanatos effectively works for Hades anyway."

"I almost am afraid to ask what else he's in charge of." Professor Weasley said.

"Finances, riches and capitalism. The wealth of the earth." Hazel answered. Thats my area, Nico's is death. We each represent different areas of our father's concerns.

"What is the other gift that is here?"

"The Elder Wand." Nico said, as Dumbledore held up his wand.

"I took it from Grindelwald."

"Then how do we know its the real thing? I mean, if it is unbeatable, yet you beat it?"

"I recognize my father's work." Nico said. "Its the wand."

"And the wand is only all powerful if the wizard holding it actually uses it. A stunning spell cast by surprise, or a disarming spell when they do not anticipate it defeats the wizard and wins the wand." Dumbledore said.

"So then he just needs the resurrection stone. How does one go about finding that?"

"Well, he probably has to win the wand from the Headmaster. It won't change allegiance if it is just handed to him." Lupin said.

" As to finding the stone, I would suggest that is a matter for a quest." Nico said. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Harry

I admit I hated being sent to class, so when George and Fred suggested listening in, I was more than ready to ignore Dumbledore's instructions. And the Americans! We had covered for them several times, what happened to us being a team? Well eaves dropping didn't work as Dumbledore moved the discussion out of the study room and out into the open field where we couldn't listen in, so instead we hung around the study going over the prophecy and trying to make sense of it.

The first paragraph reminded me of something Sirius had said back at Grimmauld before school had started. He had been cut off by others at the time and never finished, but I figured that it was too close to be a coincidence. The second was about me, my dreams and learning occulemency, which wasn't going well at all. The third was completely mental and made no sense. I knew Percy was the child of Poseidon, so maybe he would have some idea what Poseidon's wall is. Hopefully Snape would know what the next part was about and after that I was completely lost.

No one else had any idea what any of it meant either, so at least I didn't feel dumb. After about an hour the Professors and Americans returned and joined us, acting as though nothing had happened. You could feel the chill radiating from the Hogwarts students, at least I hope you could. The Americans got hurt stares from us all.

"Before we begin, let us set aside certain animosity I sense." Dumbledore began. "Harry, you and your fellow students should know that upon your departure the Americas argued for your return and complained that your forced absence was harming their efforts, and yours, at building an effective team. I am truly sorry for that, however it was necessary, and I need you to trust me on this as you have trusted me so many times before. Now, where were we?"

Nothing takes the wind out my anger like Dumbledore taking the blame. One just can't be mad at the Headmaster.

"We were about to go through the prophecy and try to figure it out." Ginny said.

"No." Hermione interrupted, "Will asked if anything had happened to bring this prophecy about, or something like that."

"Yes, and I think I know what it was." Annabeth said. "When we were in the Gryffindor Commons earlier, with Shacklebolt and the Minister. You were asking our ages Professor."

"And you realized you forgot your boyfriends birthday." Piper quipped.

"Yes, uh. Well, remember that we are here on a directive quest from Hecate, Poseidon and Athena. Oh, and Zeus. So your prayer got a lot of attention. Anyway, part of our job is to 'protect the one too young to die.' Well, I always thought that meant another student, other than Harry, because we are ordered to train him and his friends and work with them and obviously that would include keeping them safe however we could. I mean, I think we all agree that Harry is the one that Voldemort is 'hunting' as Hecate said, but you said your age, and then added, for no apparent reason, that you were, what was it? 'Still young for a wizard?' and Percy asked"

"I thought the same thing." Hazel said.

"And I as well."

"Me too." Jennifer said.

"And I even asked, 'So you're too young to die?" Percy said, then added, "Although I entertained the thought that Sirius might be the one that is hunted and Harry was the one that might die too young, until then.

"I thought that as well." Rachel said.

"Yep" Leo added.

"Uh huh." Will said.

"Was there any demi god at that moment that didn't think "Albus Dumbledore is the one too young to die?" Jason asked.

They all looked at each other and knew why the prophecy came when it did. They had solved part of Hecates' quest by identifying who they were to save from death. Good, now someone else could get mothered upon.

"We should take measures to protect the Headmaster." Lupin said.

"That will not be necessary. I am able to defend myself." Dumbledore said. "I would not have anyone else harmed trying to protect me."

"Now you know how I feel." I said, still a bit pissed at the dis by the Americans.

"Yes. Quite so I imagine."

"Folks, slow down. Hecate didn't say we were to keep someone from being killed, she said we were to prevent someone from dying who was too young to die." Hazel said.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Well, there are a lot of ways to die other than being killed. For all we know the headmaster slips on a freshly waxed floor at the Saveomart and drowns in the lobster tank." Frank said.

"True... uh, what is a Saveomart and lobster tank?" Ron asked.

"Uh, its a super market, uh, where muggles shop for food and, well everything. Its open twenty four hours a day in case you need garden hose at two in the morning and in the meat department it has an aquarium that has live lobsters in it." Rachel answered.

"Oh uh.. what is garden hose and why do you need it at two in the morning, and why do they keep lobsters in an aquarium in the meat department?"

"Well, garden hose, its a plastic pipe you use to water your garden and I wasn't being literal, you wouldn't need it at two in the morning. I just always thought it odd that I could buy garden hose in the middle of the night. Oh, and the tank keeps the lobsters fresh." She answered. By now all the magicians were fascinated at this discussion except Hermione.

"Why do you want them fresh?"

"Well, they taste better than frozen. See they put them in a bag of salt water for you after they weigh them, then you can take them straight home and put them in a pot of boiling water with bay seasoning. Much better than frozen."

"That's barbaric! Why would you boil them?"

"Uh, because if you tried to eat them without cooking them first their little claws would pinch your nose I guess." Rachel replied, making the cutest pinching motion with her hands.

"But, why would you eat them? That's disgusting!" Ron said.

"Oh no, the tail, soaked in butter. Its quite yummy! Haven't you ever had lobster?" Rachel asked, innocently.

"No in Britain wizards generally grow their own food, or if you are rich enough to have a house elf they provide it." Ron answered.

"Some of the witches in London dine out. They might have lobster, but honestly, are we talking about those foot long bugs that live in the ocean? They look disgusting." George said.

"Yes, well... looks can be deceiving. Next time we're in London we'll find a restaurant that has seafood and dine there. My treat." Rachel said.

"Uh perhaps we should move along to something more pressing than crustaceans, like how to keep the headmaster alive." Hermione said and we all quickly agreed.

"Well as Frank pointed out, we don't know what the threat to the Headmaster is. Is there anything out of the ordinary that you're doing these days? Else wise I suggest a couple demigods and members of the Order accompany him when he goes outside the protection of Hogwarts. Until we know the threat, there isn't much we can do." Jason said and Percy agreed.

"No, I've tabled further research on the uses of dragon's blood as I am currently not in possession of any. I was going to seek more during the coming holiday break, but otherwise I am administering a school. I will advise all concerned should anything out of the ordinary arise. As to accompanying me, that isn't necessary" Dumbledore said before Hazel interrupted.

"Except we have orders from a higher authority than you I'm afraid."

"Quite so. In any event, I rarely travel except to Hogsmeade, and you already go with me there. I might have occasion to visit the Ministry, but I assure you I'm safe there."

"And we will make you that much safer." Hazel said firmly. "Look, I know you don't like it, but we have no choice, and by extention you don't either. This is what you prayed for whether you knew it or not. We should just deal with it and move on. This issue is settled, am I right?"

"Yes. I suppose you are." Dumbledore grinned.

"And don't pull a Harry and just agree with us to get us to shut up about it, promise you won't leave without a couple of us going along."

"Hey!" I said but was cut off.

"We know about the invisibility cloak Harry." Annabeth said.

"Ummm, okay, but I never actually lied."

"No of that I'm sure. I promise that should I leave Hogwarts you will be notified and some of you, depending on the occasion two or more, may accompany me. But I ask that in so far as possible you use only wands. I don't want to explain your swords to the Ministry as yet." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Now onto the prophecy." Hazel said. "Any clues to make sense of this divine gibberish?"

Everyone was silent and looking to see who would say something stupid first. I figured it would be me.

"Back before school started, Sirius was about to tell me something about Voldemort trying to get something he didn't have before. That seems to match the first lines pretty close. Sirius, you never told me, and I can't help but think it is important." I said.

The order all looked at each other. The Americans and DA1 and 2 all looked at them too. Finally Molly nodded her assent.

"There is stored in the Ministry of Magic, in the Hall of Mysteries, a prophecy regarding Harry and Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "Now for the benefit of our students and our American friends, once stored there, a prophecy can only be retrieved by the person that it is about. Since Harry's dream about the room filled with glass spheres the order has placed a guard on it, just in case. It is clear that Voldemort seeks it and may try to recover it himself. We suspect he has already tried and found he could not. This prophecy tells the key to how Voldemort will be defeated."

"So we should go and get it and bring it here where its safer." I said.

"He cannot recover it there, only you can. Although it mentions him, it is clearly about you. Were it to be moved there is always the chance that the Death Eaters would be able to intercept it along the way. No, it is better to leave it where it is." Dumbledore said.

"But if it tells how to kill him, well, don't we need to know that?" Ron asked.

"Indeed, but we do. But you see a prophecy is known to the person it is about when he hears it, or recovers it from the Department of Mysteries. It is also known though to the person it was made to. In this case, Professor Trelawny made it to me, just over sixteen years ago. It may be the only actual prophecy she has ever made. I had hoped to not have to divulge its contents to you for two more years, but as the Americans remind us, Voldemort doesn't care how old you and your friends are, he wishes you dead. and so, ahem;

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'"

"So, the only way Harry dies is if Voldemort kills him, and the only way Voldemort dies is if Harry kills him." Ron said.

"So Harry just has to beat the most powerful dark wizard ever, without any help. You need to be practicing Harry!" Hermione said in her most nagging voice.

"Uh, yeah, I gathered that Hermione,"

"It doesn't say he has to kill him alone, it only says he has to kill him, strike the final blow in other words. It doesn't say we can't pound him like the Bismarck before that. Personally I look forward to softening him up." Percy smiled. "I'll always be ready and proud to fight at your side Harry." Percy was so sincere his words made me set aside the remaining bitterness I felt at being segregated earlier.

This actually made everyone think for a bit and we all came to the conclusion that although I had to be the one to actually stop his heartbeat, he could be beaten into hamburger before then. Looking back now, I realized that this, the simplest part of the Oracle's prophecy, would be the first we would misinterpret. I most certainly could err now.

"The next part, about projected on dreams... Professor Snape, can that happen? I mean, could Voldemort be projecting into my dreams what he wants me to see?"

"Certainly. I believe that lines three through six are precisely referring to that power. You must work harder at occulemency in order to control access to your mind and learn to discern between your own thoughts and those of the dark lord.

"Let me contact an old friend, I may be able to help with that." Jennifer said.

"Okay great, thanks!" I said. "Anyone know anything about fighting a snake?"

"Since his return it is reported that the Dark Lord has adopted a familiar, a boa constrictor, python or anaconda that is always by his side. This is the only snake I know to be relevant." Snape answered.

How he would know this I didn't know, but I was certainly curious.

"So we have to fight it, and lose?" Ron asked.

"Apparently. But prophecies can mean a lot of things. It doesn't mention anyone dying so perhaps we are just unable to kill it for some reason." Annabeth said.

"Okay Percy, what is a wall of Poseidon?" I asked, eager to hear this part as it felt like something concrete to understand from the whole thing.

"An ocean. In this case the Atlantic I believe. My read on this is that after we fight the snake, we go to America at Christmas time, and you guys come with us." Percy answerd.

"Oh! That will be so much fun! Have any of you ever been to America?" Piper asked.

"No, but we, well we have no way to get there, and no passports or visas when we arrive." Molly laughed. "I don't think we will be going to America, it must mean something else."

"No, I'm pretty sure that is exactly what it means. Why we're going I don't know, but we are clearly going. As to transportation we have that for everyone, provided you don't mind cruise ships and, well, where we're landing you won't need a visa or passport." Percy answered.

"Well that solves that. We have one thing figured out, which is our holiday plans. Woohoo!" Leo said with grin.

"Jason and I are to fly to Colorado to see dad at Christmas so I'm not sure what plans are made. We will need to work on it to coordinate schedules." Piper said.

"Percy and I are going to visit New Rome to check out the university, plus, Leo, were you going to hang a door there?

"Absolutely AC. We'll just have to work out with Terminous where we can. Reyna, is the university inside the protected area?"

"No, we should be able to find a spot there. Or outside the Senate, so long as no weapons pass through it should be fine."

"Terminus will freak out." Jason said.

"I agree, no way Terminus allows that. Leo, with a hammer, inside New Rome? Yeah, not going to happen." Frank added with a laugh.

"Who is Terminus?" Neville asked, "Is he the guy in charge?"

"You haven't told him?" Jason grinned.

"No, it, well it hasn't come up." Reyna answered.

"No, Terminus is the Roman god of boundaries. He guards the heart of New Rome to make sure no one passes into it who is not welcome, or who is armed. Weapons aren't allowed in New Rome." Frank said. "But no, he's not the guy in charge." Frank giggled.

"So,,, who is?" Neville asked.

"Lets talk about all that later. We have a prophecy to figure out first. So after the Yule season we return, to find pieces of what?" Reyna asked.

"Well it says the potion master knows how many, so, Professor Snape, what is it talking about? I asked.

"I'm sure I have no idea. Truly."

"Well see if you can't figure it out, because the Hogwarts guys and the demigods get to quest for them, however many they are." Hazel said. "It might be a good idea to know what we are looking for."

"I believe Professor Snape when he says he does not know. I take back my earlier comment, or edit them as such, I have been off and on working with an idea that goes back to the diary Miss Ginny found and that Harry destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets. But I must do further research as it would be folly to chase down that rabbit hole at present. If I am correct though it is not this Potions Master that the prophecy refers to, but rather to the Potions Master when Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts."

"Who is 'Tom Riddle?'" Hazel asked.

"That is Voldemort's real name, or at least the one he used as a student." I replied.

"Is Slughorn still alive?" Lupin asked.

"Oh yes, and I suspect actively being recruited by the Dark Lord. He is moving about so much I've had a difficult time keeping track of him." Dumbledore replied.

"So you think you can find out from him what it is we're looking for and how many of them there are?" Percy asked.

"Perhaps. He has not been willing to come forward to join either side, but I have some idea as to what might entice him." Dumbledore said.

"So that just leaves keeping the young alive, we think that is you professor, but of course we should try to keep everyone alive, and saving the one that dies like Leo." Hazel said. "Of course that leaves us with the problem of how to revive someone who has been blown to bits in mid air."

"I don't think it refers to how he died, but rather that he planned his death, and he planned his revival." Percy said, causing everyone who had not been sent to class to look around at each other suddenly. Percy noticed this, looked up and added "Yeah, its the bravest thing I've ever seen or heard of too."

"Well thanks Percy, but that's going to be a problem, unless we can hunt down Apollo, or Artemis, and then get in to see Asclepious and hope Zeus doesn't strike him dead again. No, I don't see how that would work." Leo said.

Everyone of us just stared at Leo, hoping for an explanation, but the Americans, well they just stared.

"Okay, so confession time. I haven't always been the lively, fun loving, good looking guy you see today. After the battle with Gaea, I was dead, but still good looking, and probably fun loving, I don't remember, cause, well, I was dead. Anyway, I was on Festus and I had programmed him to give me this stuff from Apollo's son called 'the physicians cure.' It healed me, brought me back to life and now I'm all better. Hazel and Frank knew about it because I needed their help, but they were sworn to secrecy and, well, I guess I never got around to telling everyone else. We've been busy since I got back. The thing is, we had a minor quest just to get it, and the folks that got it for us, well, I doubt they would again."

"Apollo has been helpful so far." Annabeth said.

"He's not going to stick his neck out that far. We'll have to find another way." Will said.

"Nico brought me back." Hazel said.

"Yes, but the doors of death were open then. And Hades didn't mind. I don't think your return upsets the balance the way a regular mortal does since you stay pretty sheltered by the camps and well, lets face it, as it turns out this is your time based upon the Prophecy of Seven. There is no guarantee I could even find who ever this refers to, remember I wasn't looking for you I was looking for... Well, that doesn't matter, I just don't think that would work."

Percy grimaced at this comment, but said nothing.

Annabeth though said something odd that we didn't discuss further at that time. "So I guess someone needs to become the master of death."

"Wait. How many of you have died?" Hermione asked.

"Well, lets see, me, Leo, oh and Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus, I think that basically counts. Oh, and Percy smashed his guts out apparating. So, wait, Reyna, did you ever die?" Hazel asked.

"No, I just left the physical plain for six years. And turned boys into hamsters, it was a sweet gig until Annabeth screwed it up. Orion almost had me last spring, but I killed him."

"Oh, and Nico lived with the Lotus Eaters for like 60 or 70 years, but thats not really death."

"Yeah, but he is free to travel to the underworld and back whenever he likes so I think he gets an honorary membership in the dead half bloods club."

"Thanks Percy!"

"No problem, you've earned it!" Percy grinned and gave a thumbs up sign, then they all laughed.

"So four, but one twice, and another honorary." Hazel said. "You know, given the lifestyle you would think it would be higher."

"Well Ares was going to kill Percy, oh and Zeus was going to a couple times, remember when he thought you had stolen his lightening? Oh Oh Oh! And then there was the time Mount Saint Helens erupted, we had a funeral for you then. Oh! Do you remember the look on Aphrodite's face? I'll never forget that." Annabeth said with the weirdest glee in her voice as she laughed at the humor no one else but Percy found.

"You were at the Mt St Helens eruption?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I kinda caused the most recent one. I diverted a lake into a river of magma the giants were using as a forge." Percy said with a mischievous look.

"Is that why Aphrodite looked at you weird?"

"No, sorry, that was a different time because he turned down deification and immortality." Annabeth said.

"What? Why?" Sirius and Mrs Wesley asked.

"Because they weren't going to deify Annabeth with me." He looked at Annabeth then continued "Who wants to live forever without the one you love?"

"I... I always thought, you've never said why..." Annabeth said as her eyes filled with tears, she gasped for breath and she threw her arms around Percy.

"Well you were there, and it was kinda obvious. I figured you knew. " Percy said softly.

"Stupid seaweed brain." She said as her eyes filled with tears and her mouth attacked his.

"Perhaps we should take a break." Dumbledore said, to everyone's agreement.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Neville

Its very hard to compete in the romance department around these guys. I mean, I'm a solid dancer, a pretty decent guy and I try to always think of Reyna and how I can make her stay with us easier, but its not like I'll ever have a chance to turn down being a deity for her. The break lasted indefinitely, we hadn't been called back to order by time of the evening feast. Reyna took my hand as Annabeth kissed Percy. Once Dumbledore declared it to be break time rather than force us all to sit awkwardly though a public display of affection that was so out of character for Annabeth, Reyna and I cut out. Reyna led me over to the stables, which is just a little way from the lake. The dogs, Skippy and Blackjack were all by the lake and we stood and watched them play for a bit.

"Uh, we should go over by the lake with them." Reyna said.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I need to tell you some things about myself, and I'd rather do that in private, and well, Hazel and Frank are going to be here in a second to hang out with Lord Arion."

"Oh. Okay." We waved at them and went the fifty or so yards to the water's edge. They smiled and waved back, tacitly telling Reyna they understood her desire for privacy I think. Sirius and Lupin's cabins were on the other side from us, and we both took off our shoes and dangled our feet in the cool water.

"So. It hasn't come up, well, it hadn't until a few minutes ago, but I need to tell you this. You were asking about who was in charge in New Rome. Well, its sort of a democracy in the way the old Roman Senate was. Every half blood has a vote and they elect senators from each cohort, that's a group of fifty to one hundred half bloods, and from the retired heros. Thats the folks that used to be in the Legion but did their service and decided to stay, go to college, start careers, that sort of thing. Anyway, the Senate is headed by two Praetors, also elected by the populace and the one who as been Praetor the longest is, well, the guy who is basically in charge as you say. They are not all powerful, but they have the final say."

"Oh, well that seems like a good way to do things. Who is the guy and why should it matter to us? I mean, do you have a thing with him or..."

"You sexist pig!" Reyna shouted. "I should turn you into a hamster!"

"Wait, I'm sorry, its just the way Jason asked if you told me yet, well, I figured, I mean, he's like the king or prime minister of Rome, I'm just a Brit with a wand that grows magic potatoes. I understand that it..."

"Gods my boyfriend is an idiot. No, I don't have a thing going with the guy in charge Neville, I AM the guy in charge. Oh, and I'm not a guy. I'm a girl. With an idiot for a boyfriend." She grinned.

I stared slack jawed as if my girlfriend just told me she commanded an army of half god/half human super soldiers. If your girlfriend has ever told you that, then you know just how I felt. So you don't, and I can't explain it.

"How..." I stammered, trying to think of something smart sounding to say.

"Lets see, to start with my father was in the Navy and that is where he met Bellona. They stayed together long enough for my sister Hylla and me to be born, then she was off, probably with another soldier. Dad never got over it, and between drinking and PTSD became abusive to, well everyone, not just us. Anyway, at some point he stopped being a man and became more of a wraith, haunting the bar we lived above. Hylla and me, well, we bailed. It was just too dangerous and crazy for little kids there. So, you know about the six years I was not in this plain. I was on an island out of time in the Bermuda triangle. Well, Annabeth screwed up that gig, so my sister and I made it back to shore. We wandered around fighting the occasional monster until one night in California a wolf god named Lupa found me, trained me and sent me to New Rome. All new members of the Legion go thru Lupa. My sister was too old, but Lupa was kind enough to hook her up with a gig with Amazon.

"Oh? What does she do at Amazon?"

"She was in marketing then but now is their queen, I've told you that before. Any way, I rose through the ranks quickly, I was a good soldier and led a few successful quests. At that time the Legion was under a curse so a successful quest wasn't the norm. When the next election came up I was elected Second Praetor. Jason was first already. Then a few months later he disappeared and I was left as the sole Praetor of Rome."

"He came back though. Was there ever, you know, a relationship with"

"Right, he came back. Hera had taken his memories, and Percy's and switched them to bring the two camps together. Before he left we had been Praetors, I don't know exactly, about six months, and I'll be honest Neville, as well as we worked together at one time I hoped it might grow into something, but there was never that spark like there was the moment I saw you. Anyway, a few months after Jason disappears, Percy shows up. He goes through the ranks even faster than I had, and he was Praetor. We had this awful Auger, that's like a second rate Prophet, who was trying to become Praetor, but Percy led us through a big fight against an army of monsters, giants and a titan, and more importantly with Frank and Hazel's help lifted the curse that had been on the Legion and he got elected, well proclaimed actually. At the end of the battle the troops lifted him on their shields and demanded that he be Praetor. A few days later Jason showed back up and Percy stepped down in his favor. Oh! While neither of them had any memories, you'll love this, when Percy showed up all he remembered was the name 'Annabeth' and how to fight. The first night at New Rome he led what was supposed to be a diversionary strike of three soldiers against a fortress that was defended by 80 of our best troops. The main force was to be three cohorts, about 150 troops, in a frontal assault, but he, Frank and Hazel defeated them all and didn't even get a scratch. The thing is, I remembered him from the island, but he didn't remember me. When Jason returned, Annabeth was with him, and instead of following the normal courtesies of welcoming diplomats, they charge each other, kiss and Annabeth threw him to the ground and said she would kill him if he ever left again. Anyway, they were out on this quest last spring, the one that took them to Rome and Athens, and we got into a spot where only Frank was in position to kill this army of monsters, but in order to kill it he had to be a Praetor so as to command a dead legion that Nico summoned. So Jason stepped aside and named Frank as Second Praetor. Jason is now our spiritual leader, our Pontifix Maximus, and Frank and I are Praetors. Next spring I will have to decide if I want to step down or run again. Anyway, I was going to tell you all this before but it never came up. I know that seems long, but that really is the short explanation and my life story. I hope you understand."

"So you command 40 troops? That's pretty cool!"

"No sweetie, when I last checked I commanded about 250 to 500, plus four or five hundred reservists. Since the Battle of Camp Half Blood we have been on a recruiting drive to bolster our numbers so I'm not exactly sure how many. So has Camp Half Blood and the Hunters of Artemis. For all I know Amazon is hiring too. Everyone got hit hard by the war. Now is the time to rebuild. That is why Frank and I wish for a doorway to New Rome as much as Annabeth does. We are needed there. We are commanded to be here by the gods, but with the door we can at least keep a presence in New Rome.

You keep saying "half bloods," uh, thats really close to a slang term we don't use.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if a witch or wizard marries or hooks up with a muggle, and they have a child, if that child has magical ability, and they almost always do, they're called, well, by the pure blood crowd, "mud bloods." They also use it for people like Hermione, who have two muggle parents.

"Oh, so its like a slur?"

"Yeah, about the worst one you can call a witch."

"But, Hermione knows more spells than any of you, why would"

"I didn't say it made sense. The pure blood crowd thinks everyone else is watering down magic, like there is a limited amount and it is getting spread too thin."

"That's stupid. I mean, does your wand ever run out of power?"

"No, uh..."

"The MAGIC one Neville, lets keep it out of the gutter!"

"No, it doesn't" I blushed. I really wasn't thinking that but if I claimed otherwise I doubt it would have been believable. I was certainly thinking it now.

"Can I... well, I guess I should tell you, I feel rather inadequate now."

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, its... well you've had a life of adventure and quests, and you're like the Queen of a bunch of Roman half gods, demi gods, whatever, and I'm, uh I'm a herbology student from London."

"Yes, and of all the men I have ever known, you are the only one brave enough to approach me. That got my attention. And kind enough to help me care for Skippy without me even asking. That really got my attention! Oh, and you're the one I picked to be my boyfriend. That your life has taken a different path than mine doesn't mean you won't accomplish wonderful things. When we first met I told you I sensed you have great courage, I meant it then and I mean it now. There is nothing you can't do if you set your mind to it. So no more of this inadequate talk. My boyfriend is not inadequate, he's awesome. Understand?"

I don't know why but when Reyna said it, it seemed true. All the years of Grandma and the family telling me how I was never as good as my parents at magic went away when I was around Reyna. She was fast becoming my world.

"Oh" I said, "you mentioned my wand a few minutes ago and I had a question"

"Yes, but I'm not ready yet, It may seem old fashioned, I guess I am, but well, as much as I care for you and adore you, I well, I'm just not ready for that next step yet. Its not you, I've never been ready. I guess maybe I'm making a big deal out of the first time but I do think it should be special, with the one you love, that is going to change your life and fulfill you as a person, you know and yeah, more and more I think you might be the one but I'm just not there yet, you understand?"

"Uh. Okay. I meant this wand." I said, holding up the wand I had inherited from my father.

"Oh. Um, could you forget everything I just said? Please, and never mention it again? I think I need to go to my room and die now. Is there a spell that commands your pillows to suffocate you?"

"Uh, no, not that I'm aware of. Since you brought it up, I'm not ready either. I mean, we have dated a few weeks and they have been the happiest of my life, but, uh, I'm in no rush. I guess part of me thinks like Annabeth on that, I mean, its just not wise at our age, but meeting you has made me seriously rethink that position. What I was going to ask is, well, I got this wand when I left for Hogwarts. It was my father's and it didn't look like he would ever need it again, and grandma was, and well, still is, convinced I would never be more than average as a wizard, so no sense in wasting money on a new wand. The thing is, I'd like to give dad his wand back, where can I get one like yours? I'm pretty sure its not from Ollivander's. I think dad and mom have some money coming as back pay for being aurors so I should be able to buy one now, grandma didn't think buying my own wand would be a wise way to spend money since, you know, she didn't expect me to be very good at magic."

"Hummm, ours were a gift direct from Hecate. I will send her an offering at dinner and ask if she would hook you up."

"Really? That's all you need to do?"

"Well, if it works yes. If not, I suspect nothing will and we will have to make a trip to Ollivander's. But don't worry about money Neville. Your girlfriend is filthy rich in the world of magic."

"I dont' want to take your money, I mean, we're not poor, its just my family never thought I would amount to anything magic wise."

"You can't take what I would freely give. Besides the gods opened us accounts at Gringotts, my vault there probably has literally a ton of gold, silver and gems, and there is only so much you can buy in your world. Let a wand be my present to you, as someone who thinks you're going to be instrumental in this war. And as your girlfriend." She smiled, and it was one of those smiles that says "you should kiss me right now unless you're stupid."

I'm not stupid.

Dinner was lovely. I had noticed at every meal, and sometimes in the morning when we just had coffee that at some point each of the Americas took their plate, or coffee cup, to a brazier set up near their part of the table and pushed the food they didn't like into it. As Frank was doing this I finally asked Reyna if this was the sacrifice she talked about.

"Oh, yes, that's our sacrifice. You give thanks to your godly parent for watching out for you, or to one of the other gods if favor is needed. Like tonight I'm going to sacrifice to Bellona and Hecate. Bellona for being my mom, and Hecate because I am asking her for a wand for you."

"So you just push the part you don't like into the fire?"

"No, you push about a third to half of what you do like into the fire. If it were something you didn't want anyway, it would not be a sacrifice. Here its easy, you are only served food you like. Oh! And you know its worked if it doesn't smell like what you burned."

"Really?"

"Really. Sacrifices to Bellonna smell like root beer for some reason, Hecate is sort of like peppermint. They aren't always the same, its whatever is pleasing to that god at that moment. Want to join me?"

We did, I sacrificed my whole steak to Hecate and in my mind asked her to make me a better magician. Sure enough I got the overwhelming scent of peppermint. I set my plate on the table beside Reyna's and by the time we were both seated each had refilled.

"When you have limitless food its kind of ceremonial." Reyna smiled, and we dove in.

Mom and Dad joined us, as they had been doing all week now that Jennifer cleared them to move about the castle. We still were not sure as to where they would live, but both were remembering their wizardry quite quickly. Grandma had sent my mother's wand, and dad was still using one of the spares from the survival kits. It worked, but he complained that it just didn't feel right. Something just told me it was time for me to do the right thing, .

"Dad, I think it would help your spell work if you had your old wand back. I'm going to take the spare, I'll do just as well with it. You take yours. Please."

"We've been over this, I don't mind you having it Neville, its your birthright. I'll get the hang of everything again, its just going to take time." He smiled.

"Yes, but it will take less time if you had your own wand. Come on, there is a war coming and we need more spell casting aurors right now. Take it!" I said as I handed it to him. At once a smile came to his face as he swished it around. I could tell it felt like his old friend. I had never been great with a wand, I think because I had never bonded with one. I had heard that the wand chooses the wizard, and this wand had chosen dad, not me. It was best that it be home where it belonged.

"That was sweet of you" Mother said. This weekend we should ask Professor Dumbledore if we can apparate to Ollivanders to get you fitted for your own.

"I, uh, don't think that will be necessary." Reyna said. She was looking past me at a gigantic white owl flying in, carrying a small wooden case about a foot and a half long.

"Owls don't normally deliver the post in the evening." Hermione said to no one in particular.

"I suspect that is not a normal owl." Reyna replied as it landed between my father and I, set the box down and nodded to me before flying off. The box had a gold or brass label with my name on it, and when I opened the clasp inside was the most beautiful wand I had ever seen. It was much like the American's, a light amber wood, with some sort of black or dark brown core. Growing all through it were gold, silver, and bronze threads that looked like trees intertwining their way together up the shaft. Also there was a grayish black metal that Reyna told me was "Stygian iron", hammered from ore in the river Styx. As magic metals go, it was the rarest. She went over each of the metal components, Imperial gold, Celestial bronze, silver and the Stygian iron and myself, mom and dad listened attentively. The wand just felt right in my hand. The moment I picked it up a warm, slow shock went up my arm and filled my body. This was my wand, this was the one I was supposed to have. I got a new confidence just holding it.

"Other than Reyna I think its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I whispered.

By now the other Americans and DA1 were gathered around. "Read the note" someone said and it was then that I first noticed a small parchment that was in the velvet lined case. I picked it up, but it was all Greek to me. Literally. I handed it to Reyna who took one look at it and handed it to Annabeth.

"Annabeth's Greek is better than mine."

"For my dearest child Neville, who is discovering the power within and the power of sacrifice which my children have forgotten these many centuries. Use this in prosperity and health, use it to bring peace to my children. - Hecate" Annabeth read to us. "Oh, and at the bottom it says 'Twelve and one half inches, apple wood given by Hera from the grove of the Hesperides, with a core of the hair of Hecate. Braced with Celestial bronze, Imperial Gold, Silver given by Artemis, and Stygian steel given by Persephone.' Wow. That's seriously over engineered." Annabeth smiled. "Its made from the rarest and most powerful everything if I'm not mistaken. It appears that Hecate liked your sacrifice Neville."

"Geez, it was just some steak." I said.

"No, I believe it was your other sacrifice that caught her attention." Reyna said. "Giving up your wand to help your father, another of her children, and asking for nothing. That was the important sacrifice I suspect." 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Frank

We were fast running out of hours in the day. We met again after dinner rather than practice quidditch but got no closer to coming up with a plan to deal with the new prophecy. Unlike prophecies in the past this one didn't directly demand anything of us, it was more a series of warnings as to what was about to happen and for the most part we couldn't tell if those things were good or bad. It sounded good to have our British friends visit for Christmas, but would it be because England was on fire or over ran by dark magicians?

This meeting began with Annabeth apologizing for her emotional outburst earlier and every girl, be they half blood, Hogwarts or faculty defending her and saying that she had the most romantic boyfriend ever. Crap. Now I guess we would all be expected to somehow be offered divinity so we could turn it down. Geez. Then of course she sat on the arm of Percy's chair and put her head on his shoulder, saying nothing for the rest of the meeting but making goo goo eyes at Poseidon's kid through out it.

We went over the prophecy for Professor McGongall who had no more ideas that we had, and ultimately it was believed that the next step would be recruiting this Professor Slughorn, which Professor Dumbledore would take the lead on. As the students went through their individual sword drills, practice and training for an hour with Annabeth, the rest of us met regarding the Deathly Hallows. It was decided that a joint quest was in order, at least the faculty of Hogwarts had no better ideas. It seemed relatively safe. Find a rock. Of course there are a lot of rocks laying around so it was a challenge. In the end no one thought the quest would locate it. Hazel suggested the place to start, since it was a historical artifact, would be the library and appointed Annabeth and Hermione as joint leaders of the quest as our most studious members. Some debate broke out then as to who should join them but Hazel remained steadfast that each should appoint two to accompany them as was tradition. Eventually the faculty agreed, so long as one of the Order be named as advisor. Hazel tried to explain that quests don't have advisors, but her words fell on deaf ears. Finally Professor Dumbledore, in an effort to prevent a civil war, appointed himself to be the advisor, saying that since we were going to be guarding him anyway he might as well be useful.

After the weekend break the Hogwarts kids were working hard, none more so than Neville. He seemed to have increased his speed at everything. What's more, he was telegraphing moves with his posture and feet then doing something else entirely different. Rare was the fighter who lead his opponent into a trap that way and it was a pure joy to watch as we all dissected his footwork. He beat all his fellow students one on one and even Annabeth had her hands full. When the occasional spark was fired by Professor Weasley, Lupin or Sirius he blocked it away as though he knew in advance it was coming. His improvement was spectacular, but we wouldn't know how spectacular until small group tactics.

I only had DA1 for an hour before they started training on basic archery with Will. In that brief time I could barely go over the duties of ranks in large group combat, but was able to explain that generally one was projectile, one was infantry, one was cavalry, and one was reserve. We discussed the role of each, and the importance and usefulness of each, as well as the qualities one looked for in staffing each rank.

"Now, I've had Leo set up some drones, three ranks of four so there won't be a reserve, in a typical offensive fashion, I'd like to see four or five of you fight them to get a feel for how it works. They will shoot sparks only, you can stun. Who is in?" I asked.

"I'll do it." Neville replied.

"Good man, who do you want with you?" I asked.

"Nobody. I got this." He said to the chortling of his fellow students, the Order and the half bloods with the exception of Reyna. It wasn't a lack of respect it was just that we knew how good Leo was at programming drones.

"Well I admire the gumption, but seriously, everyone needs to learn." I said.

"Everyone can watch. If I lose then they will see how your ranks work. I'm more than enough to demonstrate that. And if I win, well, I don't have to share the glory do I?" He laughed.

"Have you been reading Shakespeare?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe. Henry V. Of all the old wizard writers he's my favorite." He blushed. "The thing is" Neville whispered to me alone, "No one in my family or their friends ever thought I would amount to much as a magician, and, well they're here, mom and dad at least, watching. Maybe they're right, maybe I suck, but I feel pretty good right now and I'd like a chance to show them the family was wrong. I mean, if that's okay, I know it doesn't really fit with what you are teaching us as far as fighting like a group, but please, I'd like to try."

I stared at Neville and was about to say no until I saw the determination in his eyes. Something told me this was his time.

"You got it big guy. A year ago I, well, I know how you feel. Believe in yourself and you will do just fine." I whispered back to him as I patted his shoulder, thinking of all the times I felt like a failure to my mother and grandmother. I really got how Neville felt and he deserved at least a chance to show what he was really made of. I turned back to the waiting, giggling, crowd and for some reason their attitude pissed me off. I said loudly "Leo, don't hold anything back, crank them up to eleven. On three. Neville, tell me when to start."

"I'm ready."

I counted to three, and then what followed was five seconds of the most one sided, horrifyingly beautiful fighting any of us had ever seen. First he popped his shield while quickly firing off a line of perfectly aimed stuns at the back row, each one so powerful they exploded their target. Then as he charged the front line he spun, blocked two sparks fired by Professor Weasley and Lupin back into them before spraying a protection spell on one pass of his wrist to block the incoming fire from the drones. None of those would have hit him as they were poorly aimed due to him charging so fast. On the return flick with his wrist four more drones exploded, this time those in the front row. At that point he stood his ground, firing between the smoldering ruins of the front line, alternatively blocking shots with his shield and rapid firing stuns back at the drones until the last one blew up. It was absolutely perfect, the only thing I could compare it to might be Percy or Jason at Camp Half Blood or the Acropolis, or myself at Venice.

As the drones smoldered a stunned silence fell over us all. No one had seen that coming. I certainly didn't, although I hoped for Neville to at least knock out a few before getting hit. I doubt most of the half bloods could have done it. Whatever had gotten into Neville had jumped him light years ahead of the rest of his class, and they were doing great. Neville had just become our prodigy.

Finally the silence was broken.

"That's what I'm talking about! Boooyahhh!" Percy and Jason screamed and ran to hug him, and as they did everyone else began to cheer as well. Neville just stood there, shy as ever, smiling at his accomplishment and being the proud son of his father. Leo looked as though he could cry.

Instead of an after action report on how the archers in the rear pinned them down while the cav and infantry closed and killed, we got an after action report that was all about speed, initiative, taking out the long threat first so they couldn't shape the battlefield, then the immediate short threat and forcing those in the middle to stop being cavalry and instead fire through the remains of the front line. Truthfully, his strategy and tactics had beaten ours, but without his speed, power and accuracy it would not have worked. We talked about it, dissecting each move, including the deflection of the faculty sparks, for the rest of my class, then Will called everyone over to the Archery range.

"Neville, could you stay just a moment?" Jennifer asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Your wand, may I see it?" She smiled, and he handed it to her.

Jennifer held the wand to her face and inhaled deeply, a look of bliss coming to her. "When I was, uh, a child, my sisters and I used to, uh, visit the very grove this apple tree was in. Thank you, this is such a pleasant memory for me. You should give your wand a name, all the great weapons in our history have names, and I'm certain your wand is going to heralded as a great weapon." She said as she handed the wand back.

"Uh, okay, I'll think about that. Any idea what it should be named?"

"Nightshade." Percy said, and I swear he had a tear in his eye.

"Nightshade? I kinda like that... yeah, Nightshade. It tingles when I say it, I think that's it. What's it mean?"

"Percy, would you care to explain? It has been many years since we, uh left and I know her existence was never published thanks to my father." Jennifer said, guarding her words in front of the faculty.

"Zoe Nightshade was a handmaiden for Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, sister of Apollo, child of Zeus, and one of the major gods of Olympus. Artemis gave her that name as far as I know, I have no idea what her birth name was. Zoe was her main lieutenant. For years she led the Hunters of Artemis along with Artemis herself. Artemis and Annabeth became imprisoned briefly by the General of the Titans, and Zoe led the assault to free them, along with myself, my friend Grover and Nico's sister Bianca. Bianca died just getting us there and it was the saddest moment of my life, then Zoe gave up herself to not only rescue Artemis but Annabeth as well. Of all of us, Zoe was far and away the greatest warrior, and now she is memorialized in our greatest wand"

"I didn't realize she was Jennifer's sister at the time. It was at the apple grove that she was murdered, her blood probably fed that very tree. That was six months or so before Jennifer and I met. Oh, and that apple grove? It was a gift from Hera's mother, Gaea, to Hera on the occasion of her wedding to Zeus. It is guarded by dragons and to harvest a single apple means certain death. So its probably the rarest wood in existence." Percy said. "Anyway, after the battle Artemis took Zoe's essence and made her a constellation, the Archer, that very night. Then took another of Zeus's daughters, Thalia, as her new assistant. When you see Artemis, and you will I hope, the hunters stop by camp a couple of times a year, she will enjoy telling you the full tale of Zoe. She was truly a wonderful friend and person."

"The general said she died when she left the grove, but when you told me of her death I knew he had lied and she had lived a fulfilling life. This was happy news." Jennifer said, her face beaming.

"Don't get me wrong, its horrible news about your sister, but, well, Neville. His wand is amazing, do you think there is anyway..." Sirius said before being interrupted by Jennifer and Reyna.

"No, really, its not horrible news at all, oh, I'm not happy she died, but I am very happy she lived."

Meanwhile Reyna said bluntly "Its not the wand."

"Not to be disrespectful of your opinion Miss Reyna, but I think we all have noticed that his spells are as powerful now as any of the Americans since he received his wand." Sirius smiled.

"Annabeth, did his wand fight you in sword training tonight?"

"Nope, it was all Neville, and he was tough. I mean like Percy, Jason, or Frank tough. I barely won, and that was by luck alone."

"Do you think he could take Percy?"

"No, probably not, but on a good day he would hold his own now."

"And he didn't use his wand?"

"No, not a bit."

"Not to be disrespectful of you Sirius, but my boyfriend kicks ass. What you have seen tonight is what happens when a person has total faith and confidence in themselves and their abilities. We all have blinders up to what is possible, those doubts that hold us back from what we can be. Neville has just lost his. That is where the power in his spells come from, that is where his new confidence with the sword comes from, and that is what we are going to teach all of the Hogwarts youth. It will be easier now that one has broken through that barrier and can show the way to the rest. Its like the other side of what we've talked about before, faith and proof. Most people, witches and wizards included, don't totally believe in themselves. Deep down there is a voice that says 'You can't. You can't really cast this, that's silly,' With magicians that voice is usually faint, all it does is weaken them, make them casts spells at levels lower than they could. As much as anything it is the voice that says 'this is how strong a stunning spell is, no stronger as I have never seen anyone throw stronger.' Since Americans never before trained with other spell casters we don't have preconceived notions as to what should be powerful or how strong a spell should be, so they all are. We have knowledge that our wands will perform at exacting ways and at powerful levels, because Hecate told us they would. We had no expectations from seeing other spells cast, so all of ours are ungoverned by the blinders you have. Witches and wizards grow up thinking they know the outer limits of spells because they have never seem anything stronger, and they wear that like blinders to the possibility of the enormous power within them. Tonight, Neville has taken his blinders off and shown the confidence he was born with and the greatness he was born to. It is not that he has overcome limitations, he has realized that the limitations he thought he had were all fictions, and he doesn't believe them any longer."

"Uh, Thanks honey." Neville said. We had forgotten he was standing there still. "I really do feel more confident, but are you sure its not the wand, I mean as far as the spells go?"

"Here, lets find out." Reyna said. "Sirius, may I borrow your wand?"

Sirius thought about it a moment, shrugged, and handed it over. Reyna handed it to Neville and said "Here, blow something up with this."

"Uh"

"Don't think about it, just do it. That gold ball that's left of the one in the second rank. Its about to shoot me. Kill it." Reyna said.

Neville raised the borrowed wand instantly and the orb exploded. Then he shrugged and handed Sirius's wand back. "I guess you're right." He smiled as Sirius stared at his wand, baffled.

"You just needed it to realize how strong you are. Its not the wand, its you. Now, Will is going to teach you how to kill things with arrows. Roman girls, well we live for that kind of shit big boy." Reyna smiled as she kissed him softly then smacked him on the butt.

He smiled and double timed it to the range, but paused when his father called out "Neville!"

"Yes dad?"

"We're... well, We're so very proud of you!"

"Thanks dad!"

"Anyone else want to say it is something other than my boyfriend's courage, heart and inner strength?" Reyna asked the remaining half bloods and Order members.

No one has much to say though.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Annabeth

After a few minute chatting about whether it would be possible for the rest of the students to gain power like Neville had, with the Half Bloods being pro and everyone else being, well, skeptical of that occurring, it was time for Frank and Reyna to take DA2 through group exercises while I took DA3 through basic swords as Jason did the same with DA4. All saw the smoldering ruins that Neville had left and that Leo was already working to repair, and all were told, in no uncertain terms, that in two to three weeks it would be expected that they too would lay waste to drones in that fashion.

"Uh. Annabeth, we're not as powerful as you or Percy, or, well any of you." Katie Bell said.

"You think I did that?" Percy smirked.

"Uh, you didn't? Who did?"

"That Miss Katie is the work of one Neville Longbottom. He took out twelve armed and engaged battle drones in under five seconds, as well as fire from the faculty, without getting hit once. Folks, listen to me. He was where you are just three weeks ago. There is nothing you can't do if you believe in yourself, focus and forget everything you know about the power limits of spells. We're going to be working hard on this. Now that Neville has broken through that barrier, he will lead the way. You can be that strong, if only you have the mind to. Understand?"

"Whats the trick?" Katie smiled.

"That is the trick. Believe in yourself, don't believe in limitations."

"No, I mean, how did you get Neville to blow those up? Were they rigged?"

Percy's face got red and he was both angry and frustrated. He yelled "Neville, front and center." Then he gave Katie the angriest stare I imagine she had ever seen until Neville arrived.

"Yes Percy?" Neville asked.

"Sword practice. Miss Katie doesn't believe it possible that you are as powerful as you are and Leo hasn't made anymore drones for you to blow up."

"Oh, uh okay. Uh, well stand up Katie." Neville said as he looked around for a practice sword.

"No, not her. Me." Percy said. "What are you looking for?"

"A practice sword"

"Use Katie's, she's not going to need it tonight."

"I didn't mean to make you mad Percy, its just"

"You didn't make me mad Katie. You disappointed me. I can't believe in you and make any difference, you have to believe in yourself. That's the only way this will work. All of you. Look. You don't see fear in Neville. You see pride. That's how he blows up drones. He doesn't believe that stunning spells are things you immediately recover from, he believes if you aren't careful they will blow you in half. You wanted to know the trick Katie? That is the trick. Neville knows he is strong, because he no longer believes that he isn't." Percy said as he slashed his practice sword directly at Neville's head, only to have it blocked, then parried. They began like that and within moments were just a blur of attacks and defenses. I tried to narrate the action so as to explain it to the students in hopes they might learn something as they fought but was soon too amazed to follow. It was a ballet of violence and after a few minutes all the students, Order and half bloods gathered to watch.

It was clear Percy had the advantage early on, but only subtly. An untrained person wouldn't notice and most of the students and Order didn't. Neville scored first with a slash across Percy's abs, but Percy answered that with a hack to Neville's exposed shoulder. This continued until they were both covered in sweat and bruises, neither one yielding or giving a death blow to the other. Finally, after twenty minutes or so, just as he had Neville off balance with his sword drawn out of position, Percy shouted "Hold!" and stabbed his sword into the ground. We all were in awe. Neville had played at the level of his competition. Maybe Jason, Reyna or I could have beat him, but at that moment, I doubted it.

"Outstanding Neville, just outstanding. You must have been fighting for years."

"No, just a few weeks."

"So you learned all of that here?"

"Yes."

"Annabeth taught you that?"

"Yes, well and you and Jason. Oh, and Reyna has helped with my footwork."

"And you've won every fight since you started?"

"No, I hadn't really won any until tonight."

"But you beat everyone in your group tonight, and fought both Annabeth and myself to a draw?"

"Yes, well, you both had me at the end" He confessed. "But yeah, I beat my group tonight."

"Oh, so what has changed since last week?"

"My attitude."

"You believe you can fight and cast spells with authority and power now?"

"Yes, absolutely. There is nothing I can't do if I focus and put my mind into it."

"That is exactly right. Now, can you teach Katie that?"

"I can try. I can teach her how to use a sword and how to fight, but she will have to control her mind and getting rid of the preconceived notions that are holding her back."

"DA4, Neville is your new sword instructor. Be here an hour earlier tomorrow. Jason, would you mind if Annabeth took over 3 so you can begin spears?"

"Sure, if Hazel is okay with it." Jason said, subtly reminding Percy that he wasn't actually in charge.

"Oh I think that is a great idea! It solves our problem of being one sword teacher short. But Percy, you're the overseer of all sword classes, especially DA3 and 4. Understood?"

"Absolutely."

With that we went to five hours of practice per night and all of the halfbloods became involved one way or another. The first hour Percy and Neville drilled DA4 on basic sword work, while our quidditch team was able to get in an hour's practice.

Even though our sessions were secret within a day or so everyone in school knew about Neville's new abilities and that he had fought Percy to a draw. This wasn't exactly accurate, but there was no way we were going to tell otherwise. He had gone from that nerd herbology guy to guy who must, at all costs, not be fucked with almost overnight and began carrying himself with a bit of swagger and a much needed boost of confidence. He was an outstanding instructor, with Percy and Annabeth only occasionally having to help out. And as he taught, and continued to learn with DA1, Neville just got stronger and stronger.

Harry was our next break through, and the following night Ginny, Herminone and Ron all got it. With Harry it was anger and frustration as much as anything, but once he started blowing up boulders (Leo had the aerials bring these in so folks wanting to test their strength could have something to blow up other than his drones) he never looked back. The next night he was as strong with a sword as he was with a wand, and that meant we had two terrifically powerful students. Once the rest of DA1 saw Neville and Harry do it, it was only a matter of time, especially with Harry cheering them on, telling them that all the great wizards in history were once students like them, and if those wizards could learn it, then so could they. He even added that "Once Annabeth, Jason, Percy... all our American friends, were students. You're as smart as they are! All we have to do is learn it!" Where Neville became an instructor, Harry became a leader which was fitting and right it seemed.

Our quidditch team was another matter altogether though. We had what we thought would be a winning strategy, based not on flying ability but deceit and trickery, but we didn't know if it would work in practice as well as it did in theory. In any event we spent as much time, if not more, going over the dramatic entrance Will had come up with, as well as planning the defense of the quidditch pitch from both monsters and potential death eaters.

All week the members of the Order stopped flinging sparks at our students and worked on their own power. Harry and Neville helped them as they had time and could, and Reyna worked with them as well. Still it was a lot of years of experience to over come, but all showed progress. Sirius cast his spells with style and aplomb and that got in the way of increasing power. Mrs Weasley on the other hand cast hers with anger, rage and fury and her incremental increases were frustrating her, especially when Ron and Ginny broke free and began pulverizing rocks on a whim. Frank and Alice, Neville's parents, were doing better than any of the rest and would soon catch up to American power levels. I suspect the years they spent magically comatose enabled them to re imagine greater levels than the others with more recent experience.

Hermione continued to teach us basic spells and continued to be creative with combinations of spells, the Order members helping with this too. Soon we were freezing, melting, setting on fire, dousing, electrically shocking and causing our drone enemies to cough up slugs, which was odd given the lack of digestive tracks. One spell we all found useful was a relative of the accio charm which caused a whip to extend from the wand. The Order members thought this useful for disarming when expellioumus wouldn't work, we found it useful to move boulders around with. In the end Leo used it to duel the twins with as they began to break through their blinders and move to full power. He deflected one's jinxes while the other charged behind a shield with sword ready, a clever and useful strategy. Leo simply tied them both up and took their wands. A week later, once they were casting at our levels, they returned the favor by tying him up.

Friday morning our team, myself included, simply skipped class to practice quidditch. We still had not even had a proper scrimmage, and had seen only one match. We were, despite all our scheming, likely to get our butts stomped. In the end, we shouldn't have worried. Will wanted to run through our opening a few times and had finally brought out a prop that he, Leo and Jason had been working on over the last couple weeks. It was a spear, or more accurately a trident, but its shaft was a collection of carvings representing each of us. It was to be our spear of Bellona. Just above the trident's tines, at the bottom of the shaft, was an owl, representing me. Will explained that it was beside the trident as the trident needed to be at the bottom so it would stick in the ground, and the owl had to be right beside it as "the two should always be together." When he explained this I was thinking of the symbols for Poseidon and Athena and said "But my mother hates Percy's father."

"Not those two Annabeth" Will grinned and as he said this I almost lost it.

Next was a bear for Frank, a diamond for Hazel, an arrow for Will, a skull for Nico, a dragon for Leo, a dolphin for Jennifer, a helmet for Reyna and finally a bar stretched across the top with a raven, a swan and an eagle for Rachel, Piper and Jason. Piper had suggested hanging a row of eagle feathers down it so that it might also look like the spear of a native American, and the artists agree to add it to show that we were all united as America House. In the end we used turkey feathers as eagle feathers are difficult to get and they look about the same at a distance anyway. Plus, if all went well, it would all be destroyed.

Percy wished me luck, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and took the ground crew, as we were calling those not in the game, out early to cast protection spells and ensure the pitch was otherwise ready. Leo had been quietly prepping it for days, all in support of Will's intro, and so Skippy and Blackjack would have a place to watch from, as well as Arion should he choose.

Percy led the ground crew for several reasons; first he was technically grounded by the Headmaster, not that it mattered as he was far from the best we had on a broom. Percy and air travel just don't really work. Second, it kept him from the possibility of being blasted out of the sky by Zeus, and finally we wanted some power on the ground in case we got caught up in the match and missed a threat. Percy, Jennifer and Nico could handle anything, and they would have the added firepower of DA1 in case it was necessary.

Since word got out that it was apparently parents day, this turned out to not be a concern at all. If a fight broke out, there would not be enough firepower in all of Britain to handle it. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Percy

When we got to the stadium alumni were already apparating in. The Gryffindor stand already had people filling in part of the back row, so Jennifer cast her protection spell and we lost no time getting there to claim those last few precious seats with the best view, not of the match necessarily but of it and the surrounding country side where threats might arise. Just behind that row Leo had in the last few days quietly built a platform for two pegusi and a horse god.

Although Jennifer wanted to just teleport I wanted to show at least a modicum of respect for my grounding so I took the stairs with Will, Nico and Rachel. Rachel considered teleporting but didn't enjoy vomiting as yet. Once we got to the top of the stairs it was me that almost threw up though. Its not every day that the god of the sea and the goddess of wisdom turn out for a quidditch match.

Athena glared at me and patted the seat between her and my father. It turned out they were the people we saw filling up the back row. I knelt quickly and my friends followed suit. Nico, Rachel and Jennifer sat in the row in front of us, Nico smirking, and I sat down between Annabeth's mother and my father.

"Hi dad, what brings you out?"

"Oh, I just wanted to watch my first quidditch match in many years, can't a father..."

"So Percy, I understand you have been sleeping with my daughter." Athena interrupted, still glaring at me.

"Yes, and there is a matter that Annabeth's mother would like a word with you about." Poseidon smiled like a proud father.

"Do you deny it? Do you deny besmirching my daughter?"

"Uh, does 'besmirching' mean 'sleeping with'?" I asked. Seriously, I had no idea.

"Do you deny it?"

"No, I mean, we've slept together on and off since the night we killed Medusa, what, five years ago?"

"Since she was twelve?" Athena said as her eyes filled with fire and her skin began to turn red. She was about to go full size and kill me, and I couldn't fathom why. Then it hit me.

"Yes, since then, but as to having sex, is that what you're asking?"

"Of course you idiot!"

"Then no. We've never done that. Seems her mother is like the goddess of wisdom or something and so Annabeth doesn't think it would be wise. And since I love her so much I would literally walk through hell for her, and in fact have, I agree with her. So stop thinking the worst about your daughter. She's a good girl. We're saving it. We're waiting. Any more questions?"

Athena stared. "I sense you are telling the truth. It is wise to wait until you are fully committed. Annabeth has become my most favored child and has done more than any of my children to honor me. In 3000 years she alone was able to find and rescue my image from the Romans. I have not forgotten that she saved me, and the rest of us, from madness. If I seem like an over protective mother, it is because I am. If you ever bring harm to her..."

"That's enough." Poseidon interrupted. "I said you could ask my son, and you have. He has answered, truthfully. I will not have you threaten him. Our children favor each other. We will not interfere. That was our agreement and I hold you to it."

"Of course. I was merely telling Percy that if he ever breaks her heart he will regret it as she is such a special woman." She said with a clearly fake smile.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. We've agreed to never be apart. We've already waited until we're 'fully committed' as you say, and now we are waiting, I don't know, probably until this quest is over and we are in college. " This didn't seem to make Athena happy but Dad laughed about it which is probably why I wasn't struck dead for being a smart ass to a major goddess.

"Now, quick question for you. Did you ask Apollo to say 'hi' to Annabeth for you?" I asked.

"Ah, so the message got through. Excellent. Lord Poseidon, shall we leave now?"

"No Athena, we came to watch the match. You convinced the pantheon that is why we're here. Surely you would not have lied to my brothers and our family?" he grinned. Dad could barely tolerate her anymore than Annabeth could most of the time, although mother and daughter were getting along okay at the moment. I suspect once she learned of her mother's visit and the reason for it that period of truce would be over.

In any event, dad and Athena hadn't gotten along since Athens, the city, chose Athena as its patron over my father. Athens is now the center of a nearly forgotten empire, the capital of a country teetering on bankruptcy that can't pay its bills without Germany, France and the UK's help, whereas the oceans cover three fourths of the world and account for over 95% of the world's international trade. Just sayin'.

Still this conversation weighed heavily on me. How could I show Annabeth that I was fully committed to us? I mean, we both knew it, and said we would always be together, but the avenues of romantic expression available to most our age were cut off by her wisdom and my, well, my love and respect for her.

"Very well. So Percy, you weren't good enough to play?" Athena asked, with venom once again dripping from her voice.

"Well, I'm not very good on a broom, but no, I was grounded by the school's headmaster for flying illegally and candidly, years ago Zeus threatened to shoot me from the sky if I were there too long so I try to avoid flying." I said, determined to not let her under my skin.

The stands were filling up and it was about then that the Hogwarts kids arrived, beginning with DA1 and the Weasley twins.

Hermione saw Athena and promptly dropped to one knee, signaling the others to do likewise. Poseidon looked at Athena and seemed baffled by their actions as they looked much like any other parents in average street clothes at a child's soccer match. All that was missing was the mini van.

"Arise" Poseidon said. "What causes you to knell?"

"Uh, aren't we supposed to knell before Athena?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Hermione! I had nearly forgotten our tea! Please come sit with Percy, his father and myself. Oh, and don't knell anymore. We are not to allow others outside your inner circle to know we are here, so we will dispense with formalities." Athena smiled. Once she was seated Athena asked "So, do tell us how school is going? Are our children doing well?"

"Oh, they are smashing! We all love the lot... wait, did you say Percy's father?" Hermione said as her eyes slowly scanned past me and onto dad.

"Lord of the Seas, Maker of Horses, Earth Shaker. Pleased to meet you Miss Hermione, and you as well Mr Potter, Ms Ginevra, Mr's Weasley and Mr Longbottom. We've heard wonderful things about your progress."

"Its an honor, but I thought, well, I thought you, I mean all of you, couldn't travel this far north?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we can go where ever we like. We generally don't like being this far north. The weather you see, we are gods whose original reign was a warm country, and we prefer it that way. No we leave this realm to the guardianship of the north wind and now Iapetus. Hecate has many followers here though and spends more time. Candidly we are so busy we can't. As my uncle was saying, we understand that you and your friends are coming along well in our arts."

"Well your daughter, and your son, well, they are amazing teachers. They've shown us possibilities that we just didn't see before and our magic and uh..."

"Martial skills" I suggested

"Yes! Thank you, our martial skills, have gotten so much better!"

"This makes me proud. Its an area that I have patronage you see." Athena smiled. "and Annabeth has been a good instructor?"

"Oh the best! Well, Percy is better at demonstrating, and motivating too I'd say, but Annabeth, yes, she is an amazing instructor! She is the one that organizes classes and walks us through everything one step at a time. No offense Percy, but she has more patience than you for that sort of thing, so yes, Annabeth, simply the best, you must be proud of her!"

"I would be prouder if she would show more wisdom in her sleeping arrangements." Athena said, causing dad and I to both roll our eyes. Dad's very look said "Not this shit again" and just as I was about to once again defend Annabeth's honor, Hermione did for me.

"Why? She's made it clear she and Percy... well they're not doing it and she's encouraged the rest of us to remain chaste. You know. They want to wait. That's their business. If they want to sleep together until then, well, maybe its because they never had a bed growing up they felt safe in. Did anyone ever provide either of them with one? From what I understand Annabeth had to run away from her mortal family when she was nearly an infant and fend for herself. No wonder she feels safe around Percy."

"Oh look! The match is about to start!" Dad said, and we all turned our attention to the field and Hermione was saved from exploding and burning to ashes.

The lights dimmed, although at 3 pm in Scotland it is far from twilight, not yet dark and the Slytherin team, as the home team, entered. As expected some martial music played as they were introduced one by one, and as each flew by their image was projected onto the crowd in the stadium as well as their stats from the previous years. The Slytherin stands went wild with their support, and everyone else applauded politely. It was over in a couple of minutes and some smoke bombs went off as well as sprays of sparks around the Slytherin box. The team ended up in front of their stands facing us, apparently trying to look intimidating.

After that it got dark, even darker than it had been before and it felt like the temperature dropped twenty degrees. I'm not sure how Will did that, but it was pretty cool anyway. Perhaps our eyes had gotten burned out by the sparks. Anyway a spotlight shined down on the entrance our team would use, where a black Pegasus entered through a wall of fog, soon followed by two others. Reyna was in the lead and wore full Roman war regalia, her purple cape flying behind her, riding Scipio. Just behind her was Annabeth riding Blackjack, and Hazel, riding, as it turned out, Frank. They were wearing Greek and Roman battle regalia and colors, as was appropriate to them. Well, at the moment Frank was a horse, but once he changed he was dressed for battle as well. Each had a broom, and Reyna carried the spear that Will and Leo had fashioned.

The trio of pegusi slowly trotted in through a cloud of smoke and we finally heard the music Will had decided on (after changing it several times each practice as he was never satisfied), AC DC's "Thunder Struck." Reyna raised the spear and shouted "America House! Charge!" and all three accelerated and went suddenly airborne, circling the pitch faster and faster as the music rose. The hooves of the pegusi were just above our heads as they screamed over us, the wind from their wings battering us gently. Finally Annabeth and Hazel jumped from their mounts and onto their brooms and Frank morphed back to his normal self riding a broom. The crowd roared at all of this. All eyes were darting back and forth between the girls though and I realized Piper had given all a dose of her Aphrodite magic. They were simply stunning, and later Hermione reported that Frank, Leo and Jason must have gotten the treatment too as the women present were unable to look away from them.

The music was turned almost off when Reyna rode up to the front of the Slytherin stands. Will's voice came over the loudspeaker "In the days of the ancients it was tradition for the Romans to visit the temple of Bellona and drive a spear into a spot of soil there representing the land of their opponent. It was a symbol and a warning to all that battle was to begin. For those about to compete, we salute you."

Reyna held the spear aloft as Will's voice spoke, and when he was finished she shouted "Twelfth Legion Fulminata! Quia nemo adorabunt! Mors Ab Alto" and drove the spear into the ground before the Slytherin stands as the music blasted loud again and the chorus announced that everyone had been thunderstruck. Scipio then lept into flight as Jason, who like the rest of the team had snuck in while the Pegusi had everyone's attention, called down a burst of lightening onto the spear to make the lyrics literal.

Jason's bolt was startling to the crowd, but when Leo's Tesla inspired lightening generators joined it from the top of the stands and a dozen or so bolts arced into the sky then came down, triggering the incantations that Will had placed on it, the spear became ablaze and grew thirty or forty feet tall before becoming bright white and disintegrating.

When everyone's eyes had adjusted, the America House team faced the Slytherin team in mid air and the pitch was dead silent. Then the crowd exploded, and not just America/Gryffindor but all of the house stands, Slytherin included.

In the din of noise Hermione asked me "What did Reyna say?" but before I could answer my father did. "'Twelfth Legion, Filled with Lightening, We bow before no man, Death from above!' It is the motto of the las of the Roman Legions, the Army of Sparta and the 7th Bomb Wing of the United States Air Force. Rather nice that she got all three nations in isn't it?"

"Indeed. That must have taken some research."

"No, our Roman children are just militant that way." He smiled.

By the time the match began things had calmed down some. Dad took a moment to talk with Skippy, Blackjack and Arion who had decided to join us, but his focus came back as the quaffle and bludger were released. Athena cheered almost constantly for Annabeth. I had never been to a soccer match but knew now what was meant by "soccer mom." Dad, Hermione and I were able to finally relax and just watch the spectacle.

The Slytherin chasers seemed hopelessly inept. As two were male on the rare occassions they held the bludger near the goals they stared hopelessly at Piper and threw the bludger wildly. She had to do little to block it. When their girl approached she simply missed the goal by a couple of feet due to Hazel changing its position in the mist, but she was usually under attack by one of the America beaters at that time so it wasn't obvious.

We generally scored at will. Annabeth and Reyna seemed unstoppable as they screamed towards the goals at speeds much faster than the defenders were accustomed to and the Slytherin Keeper only stared at them and made almost no effort to block. When he did it was too little, too late. Even Leo was able to score against him once when he received a late pass from Reyna and scored on an open goal. The score was quickly 60 to nothing. The match became so dull for Quidditch fans that Dumbledore looked around, saw my two "guests," gathered that they might be someone important and came to join us. Just as introductions were quietly made, and the headmaster came to grips with two of the big twelve and one of the big three visiting his school, the game ended.

Since it started, Draco and Hazel had been high above the crowd, in the position, according to Harry, to best see and thus begin to hunt down the golden snitch. Instead, Draco had been staring at Hazel and attempting to flirt with her. Frank hadn't noticed this of course or would have found a reason to blast Draco out of the sky. "Ooh's and Ahh's" came from the crowd as the snitch was first sighted, but rather than attempt to flee the seekers it charged right at them, well, right at Hazel. This was apparently not uncommon as snitches were programmed with various strategies to avoid being caught and charging directly at the seeker at full speed in order to catch them by surprise was one of those. Draco hadn't noticed it until Hazel stuck out her hand and caught it, ending the game at 210 to 0.

"Is that one of Hade's kids?" Athena quietly asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Good strategy." She said as she and Poseidon arose and appeared to vanish, this time apparently teleporting a safe distance before revealing their true selves.

The commons room in Gryffindor Tower was bedlam. In turn Hazel, Annabeth, Piper and Leo were lifted on shoulders and paraded around the room to the constant cheers of the students from three houses other than America. It seems that anytime Slytherin got beat it was a reason to party in all the other houses. Aside from our play, the other houses all wanted to contract Will to draft and run their introductions, which he kindly agreed to help with. Our team seemed happy to be the center of attention and I was happy to not be. I suspect Harry was as well as we sat off to one side chatting and generally watching the proceedings while drinking the concoction known as "Butterbeer", which still tasted like cream soda to me.

"So Annabeth's mother came just to ask if you guys were shagging? That had to suck."

"Yeah, she's funny that way. A year ago she was out of her mind and wanting to disown Annabeth for not recovering this statute of her that her children lost 3000 years ago and none had ever been able to recover. Annabeth gets it back and the closest thing she gets to a thank you is being sent to Scotland for a year, which, well honestly, is kind of nice. It beats going to a real school with, uh, muggles. At least here everyone is different from the norm. But its not all bad, today was the most time I've ever spent with my dad. I mean, I've only met him five or six times. Zeus doesn't like the other gods mingling with their children much, especially big three. We're supposed to sink or swim on our own."

"That blows, I mean, I've never met my mother or father, but most wizards grow up in a fairly normal home. I grew up in my aunt's home and they all hate me. So, yeah, its nice for me to be here too...uhhhh" Harry said, then began to fall out of his chair while clutching his head. Then his scream pierced the room.

I remembered his mind invasions and the last time he screamed, so I scooped him up and ran for the door to the LEODIS. By the time I got there America House and DA1 and 2 had formed a defensive barrier around us and I dove through the door. As I did there was a spark beside my head where a fly had been, and a woman fell to the floor with an auto quill and pad.

I knew a spy when I saw one and barked out to no one in particular, "Grab her."

Frank scooped her up and was through the door just after us. Harry began to revive.

"Mr Weasley! The snake! Its attacking him at the place where those things are stored!" He said as he blacked out again.

By now the woman had been bound and gagged. Leo had her notes, and Jennifer was standing over her in case she woke.

Hazel announced "Percy, we need a rescue team, pick your members and go. Apparate from Bob's. I'll notify Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Weasley and McGonnagal came in just them.

"If your name is Weasley, Longbottom, Grainger or you were born in the United States or Canada load up for bear and get on my six, we leave in a minute. Jason, I want you on my right, Annabeth on my left, everyone else corridor attack patterns. Neville you and Frank grab a couple folks and take our right in the next corridor, Nico and Reyna, take the left. Grab anything that kills and kill anything that grabs, we don't know what we're facing so be careful. Leo, you and Will take Lupin and Black and guard our rear. Everyone else is center reserve behind me. We ready? Mrs Weasley, you're going only because I figure you're the only one that knows where this place is. We're going to get your husband to safety, but I'm going to need you to stay focused when we get there. We make the place safe, do the rescue and bug the hell out, in that order. No questions, no discussion, Let's roll."

We went through the door to Bob's and gathered in a tight circle. Professor Weasley suggested there was a foyer just outside the room that would be big enough to land our group in.

"Frank, when we arrive can you do the bee thing and recon the room for us?"

"Sure thing Percy."

Frank turned into a swarm of bees and a few slid under the door when we got there. Mrs Weasley was particularly antsy and eager to charge, as were her children, but I kept my hand on the door until Frank returned. Now that I think of it, Frank turning into a swarm of bees sort of creeped the Hogwarts folks out on its own, and they were already freaked out by the need for the rescue operation.

"Okay, four of them, one is that Draco kid's old man. They have Mr Weasley tied to a chair with this big ass snake, either a python, boa or anaconda with them, looks like he's bitten Mr Weasley a few times. He's sweaty, bruised and bleeding, but looks to be otherwise okay. No immediate distress, didn't seem to be breathing hard. They are at the far end of the room, just to the right of center. There are four rows of shelves running left to right, about thirty or so ranks long, all of them covered with glass globes. That's all I saw." Frank reported.

"Okay, my group, Neville's and Reyna's will take point, each in a center corridor. Lets assume there are others or traps we can't see. On three we move silently. Once there hit them with stuns, but not heat, cold or lightning, we don't want Mr Weasley in the crossfire. Frank, Reyna, Jason and Piper set the defensive perimeter once its under control."

Everyone nodded, I cast a silencing spell on the door, then opened it and ran it. The groups went off just as they were supposed to. Jason, Annabeth and I arrived first, but the teams to our left and right were moments behind.

Two Death Eaters had their wands to Mr Weasley's head. He was soaked with sweat and bleeding from what appeared to be several snake bites.

"Oh yes. We knew you were coming." Malfoy said with another Death Eater standing watch beside him. "Now, lower your wands, and produce the prophecy or we shall kill your dear Mr Weasley, friend of mud bloods and muggles alike." He continued with a sickening grin, his voice dripping with contempt.

"Ah ah! It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you're not fast enough to keep him alive." Malfoy sneered as Sirius came forward, wand out.

"Percy, you remember that day Pansy became a hamster?" Neville said, to the confusion of Malfoy and company.

"Let's not try anything stupid." Malfoy said slowly, drawing his wand.

"I sure do Neville. I sure do." I said as I silently willed my wand to bring me the wands of Mr Weasley's attackers.

All four flew to me and I snatched the group out of the air. The room then became deathly silent except for Mr Weasley's breathing.

"Kill them." I said as Malfoy's eyes widened and he remembered every bad decision he ever made in his life that led him to this point.

The full power of the America House, DA1, the Weasley twins, Professors Lupin, Weasley, and Sirius hit the attackers at once. No one actually cast lethal spells, but all were so powerful with stuns it beat them to a pulp. Neville nearly broke Malfoy in half, and the others were bashed up against the wall and pummeled there. Malfoy attempted to run but was soon frozen in place by Nico and Will, who then stunned him repeatedly until he appeared to be just one big bruise.

The kids from DA1 took on the snake but could not manage to do more than harm it with either spell or blade. It wanted no part of the action and tried to slither off, but was repeatedly frozen solid and then hacked upon. Chunks of its flesh were torn free but it quickly regenerated. Finally Ginny got sick of dealing with it and simply froze it into a block of ice.

Without wands the attackers were useless. Will began working on Mr Weasley, pouring unicorn draught on his wounds and giving him pain relief via spells and healing songs. Molly Weasley joined him and was screaming about poison. By then we had all the attackers tied up and members of the Ministry were beginning to show up. Sirius apparated out as soon as Percy, a Weasley son who worked for the Minister of Magic, arrived. Lupin began stealing memories and putting them in vials for study in the penseive. As we watched the frozen snake apparated as well.

Malfoy laughed. "You can send me to Azkaban, but I will be free tomorrow! Your man Weasley will still be dead from the poison in his veins.!"

"Its not poisonous." Will said.

"What?" Malfoy said.

"Its not poisonous. Its a python you idiot, they crush their food, they don't poison it. Its bites don't do anything." Will replied as Lupin began draining Malfoy's memories.

"Who said we were taking you to Azkaban?" I asked.

"Its where we hold criminals for trial." Percy Weasley said.

"Who said we would have a trial?" I replied. "Will, is Mr Weasley able to travel?"

"Oh sure. He's a little dehydrated, probably a bit of shock. Looks like he's been here a few hours, but yeah, he's fine."

"Now wait a minute..." Percy Weasley said, before I interrupted.

"Lets go then. You can have those three. We're taking this asshat with us." I said to Percy. And with that we held hands as a group and apparated back to Bob's. Molly, her children, Hermione and Will took Mr Weasley to a room in the Leodis to get him cleaned up and resting, while Annabeth obliviated Malfoy's memories and Bob sent him, unarmed and beaten to a pulp, to Ogygia.

Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Jennifer and Harry were waiting for an after action report.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Harry

The pain had been worse this time, perhaps because I had not even been asleep when the attack came. I knew it was real, everything about it seemed so and it was again in the Hall of Prophecy, a place I had never been. Why Voldemort would wish to warn me of his attack on Mr Weasley I could not fathom, except to draw me there. I should have gone. We know I am the only one that can kill him and attacking him without me is just risking other's lives for no reason.

Enough people had died for me already.

That said, I couldn't even stand, much less walk and hold a wand or sword. Jennifer did some things to ease my pain magically, but this was more Will's area and he was with the rescue team. Still as I rested the pain subsided. I couldn't be attacked in the Leodis, but now apparently I could be attacked anytime I was outside it, asleep or awake. Great.

I got up with Jennifer's assistance and we wandered around in hopes that I could just walk it off. In the grand ball room Professor Dumbledore and McGonnagal were reading the notes of Rita Skeeter who was bound and gagged, laying on a couch still unconscious.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Miss Skeeter apparently was listening to a conversation between yourself and Mr Jackson regarding the visit by Miss Annabeth's mother and his father." Professor Dumbledore said.

"May I see that?" Jennifer asked, as Dumbledore handed it to her. McGonnagal looked worried, but frankly, she always did.

"I see." Jennifer said as the note pad and quill exploded into flames. She then aimed her wand at Skeeter just as McGonnagal shouted.

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

"Kill her before she can spread this information." Jennifer said casually.

"Oh no, no, no, we can't allow that. We won't be killing people for what they overheard." McGonagall said firmly as she stepped between Jennifer and Skeeter.

"Professor," Jennifer said as she slipped her wand into her pocket, "of all I have met, you are among the most admirable people. You are good and kind, and your love for the children here is obvious to all. You've given up so many of the joys of living in exchange for the joy of teaching, but I missed most of my life being... away, and if word of the gods' visit became public amongst the magicians of your realm, I might have to go away again. I will not let that happen. She spied. She had no business in our affairs. The only certain way to protect us, and me, is her death before she wakes. Now please, step aside."

Of all the Americans, Jennifer seemed the kindest, well maybe Rachel too. They seemed to not have a bone of anger in them. Until now. I would have never dreamed Jennifer could be so cavalier about killing someone, well except maybe killing Percy and we never did find out for sure what that was about. She showed as much emotion as she might if she were stepping on a roach. Fortunately Dumbledore stepped in.

"Obliviate her. Take her memories, like we have with the captured Death Eaters. Then cast her out at her offices in London. She will live without her memories forever and your identities and those of your parents will be safe."

"That... would be acceptable. However, I will leave a trace on her. Should her memories be returned, either by magic, or time, she will die." Jennifer said as she held her hand over Skeeter and her head glowed for a second, then she vanished.

"Don't you wish to know where her office is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Don't you wish to use a wand?" McGonnagal asked with incredulity.

"Neither is necessary. Come, the rescue party returns."

Sure enough as soon as we were seated in the study room with about a hundred questions ready to ask Jennifer about wands and maps, the rescue party came in the opposite door from Bob's. First was Will and Ron, carrying Mr Weasley, followed by Mrs Weasley, her other children and Hermione.

"Will, how is he?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh a little roughed up, but he'll be fine. He's in a lot better shape than his attackers are." Will smiled.

"Harry is in need of your unicorn draught, I had none to give him"

"Oh, here." Will said as he reached into his bag producing a bottle with a shot glass cap.

"You are nearly out. I'm going to be traveling for a bit, I will bring you more." She smiled as she poured a capful and gave it to me. I was almost instantly better. I don't know what is in it, but it seems to cure everything.

"Great, I didn't think we would go through it so fast, thank Chiron for me." Will said as he took the bottle and followed the crew with Mr Weasley.

"I shall." Jennifer smiled.

"Wait, you taking off?" Leo asked.

"Just for a moment my love, I must see an old friend about Harry's problem and then see about more medical supplies. I'll be back before you know it." Jennifer smiled.

"You want me to go with you?" Leo asked.

"No honey, I don't think you would enjoy how I will be traveling." With that she kissed Leo good bye, then stepped through the door and there was a bright flash from the other side.

Dumbledore looked around. "Well, we have much to discuss, please everyone have a seat."

"I am reluctant to bring this up, but Rita Skeeter, who for those who don't know is a reporter and gossip columnist for the Daily Prophet, was the woman who attempted entry into the Leodis unauthorized. She overheard Harry and Percy discussing the parental visits of Poseidon and Athena earlier today and was probably trying to get more details. Miss Jennifer destroyed her notes and was going to destroy her, but was convinced to eliminate her memories and leave her at her employer's office instead. At least, we hope that is what happened. I know the Americans need their privacy in these matters, but I suggest in the future that the death penalty be removed from possible recourses."

"I wish you had let her kill her." Percy said. "See, you must understand, if proof of the gods gets out, then faith is lost. Our civilization depends upon that. In a few years everything you know or think you know would be gone. Her life isn't worth it. No one's is. I understand your reluctance to kill, but I must insist that in the future if it relates to the discovery by the public of the existence of our parents, then the perpetrator be destroyed. Obviously if someone innocent stumbles upon it we should just remove that memory, we're not sociopaths, but this was a person who actively sought it. You should have let her die. That said, it appears that situation is over. We have four vials of memories for analysis. Three Deatheaters, or more likely thugs hired by them, are in the custody of the Ministry. One, Mr Malfoy, has been banished. I would suggest for harmony's sake between the houses that be kept quiet as well."

Generally the Americans agreed with Percy, and the English with Dumbledore. It was apparent that whoever caught the next interloper, if there were one, would be the one deciding their fate.

"Wait. Back up. My mother was here?" Annabeth asked.

"Her mother Athena? Her actual mother was here?" Professor McGonagall asked, her voice filled with excitement at the prospect that gods had visited Hogwarts.

"Yes, her and dad came to the match. Didn't you hear her yelling for you?" Percy replied.

"Was that who that was? Wait, why was she really here?" Annabeth asked.

"Lets talk about that later."

"Why not now?"

"Because its probably going to piss you off really bad and, well, just trust me, its more of a private thing between you and I." Percy said.

"Oh gods. She didn't..."

"Yes, she was about to kill me but dad and Hermione kept her under control. Its not all that bad. I'll tell you when we're alone. Okay?"

"Oh gods..." Annabeth said, a look of anguish on her face.

Thankfully the subject changed abruptly as the Weasleys joined us, except Mr Weasley.

"How is Arthur?" McGonnagal asked, thrilled to not be talking about Poseidon, Athena, and their feelings regarding Percy and Annabeth's love life.

"He's resting. Will says he should be right as rain by the morning." George said on behalf of his family.

Everyone smiled at this news, and talked about what joyous news this was until Lupin changed the topic, "There is something I don't understand about this attack. They must have known that by threatening a family member, and I dare say the closest person to a father they know Harry to have, that we would send nothing less than an overwhelming response. Yet there were only four there, led by Lucious Malfoy who whas never been thought to be a strong duelist. What is more, Voldemort must have known that his attack on Harry's mind was crippling, so he would not be there to actually retrieve the prophecy, and as he must have launched the attack on Harry to bring him there, why did he leave before we arrived?"

"I was thinking it was a diversion too." Frank said to general agreement around the table.

"But a diversion from what? I mean, Malfoy was more than ready to apparate out at the first sign of trouble and would have if Percy had not taken his wand. I don't think he imagined that anyone would have the power to seize all of their wands, or that anyone would coordinate an effort to do so. You may not be aware, but the reason we have 'expellioumous', a spell that can be easily deflected, is that it is basically impossible to 'accio' a wand from an opponent. The basic nature of the spell is to stop at any resistance. So as Miss Annabeth might say, Percy hit them with an asymmetrical attack." Lupin said.

"Whoa! Credit where credit is due. The use of that tactic was the idea of one Neville Longbottom, who continues to amaze us all with his spell and martial craft." Percy said as he began leading a standing ovation for Neville. "Damn good thinking on your feet Neville. If it were up to me you would get a hundred points for the House Cup. And we wouldn't have been there at all if Harry had not warned us, thats gotta be worth another hundred. They are the real reason this mission succeeded. They are your heros."

Once the applause died down everyone was beginning to sit down again when Professor Weasley came over to Percy's chair, a stern look on her face, took his head in her hands so that he could not sit, and stammered "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you or your friends. If it weren't for you Arthur..." She broke down in tears and just hugged Percy. For the next minute the room was silent except for her sobs, then she added "And Harry, Harry, if you had not warned us" and she hugged me too, still sobbing, until Ron, the twins and Ginny came and in turn hugged Percy, myself and their mother, then guided their mother to her seat. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Once Percy sat down he looked around his fellow Americans, himself weepy, and said "Lets don't forget that it takes team work. If Harry had not told us, we wouldn't have known..." he gasped, "there is a lot of credit to go around, everyone tonight performed amazingly well, each of you was perfect in your role, but... if anyone ever asks why we do this..." He never finished as the mighty Percy Jackson became too choked up for words.

"Indeed. You lead a powerful force Miss Hazel." Sirius said. "I would not be afraid to take on anyone with you all at my side."

"You never met Gaea" She smiled. "That one scared us all half to death!"

"Some of us all the way!" Leo laughed, and his humor broke the tension, at least among the Americans and those of us who had heard the story of how he, Piper and Jason killed Gaea, causing his death and rebirth.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I think so. The prophecy. We couldn't kill the snake. We hit it with everything we had, hot, cold, freezing, electrical, we slapped it against walls, hit with swords, stabbed it, sliced it, hacked it... everything hurt it, nothing killed it. Ron cut huge chunks from it, Neville was hitting it hard enough to cut anything else in two, but nothing killed it, it kept regenerating as fast as we hurt it. So, I think we have 'fought the snake and failed' now." Hermione said.

"I saw some of that going on, what became of the snake?" Nico asked.

"It apparated. From inside a block of ice Ginny froze it into." George said. "It just got tired of being beat on, and left, just as Percy, our brother Percy, arrived."

"Do you suppose it had some sort of magical protection on it?" I asked.

"I suspect it had more of a curse." Dumbledore answered. "Miss Annabeth, Miss Hermione, may I ask how your research into the Resurrection Stone is going?"

"Slowly. We went to the library earlier this week and all we found were references to the Deathly Hallows story, books that contained various versions of it. Nothing on the actual stone. We were thinking tomorrow we might check the restricted section if we could have a professor's permission"

"Granted" Professors McGonnagal, Weasley and Dumbledore all said at the same time to our laughter.

"Wonderful, we shall start in the morning then." Hermione said. "But what does that have to do with the snake?"

"Nothing, and perhaps everything." Dumbledore said. "What I'm about to tell you is some conjecture, and some fact. I have long suspected that when he was a student Tom Riddle learned of a particularly dark magic called a 'Horcrux.' By use of a horcrux, a dark wizard can impart a bit of his soul into an object, or, perhaps, a living being. To do so, one must split the soul by performing a particularly evil act. Normally, the willful killing of an innocent. Once made, a horcrux can only be destroyed by a few means. One of those as it happens, is basilisk venom."

"The diary." I said.

"Indeed. I believe Tom Riddle's diary, which Miss Ginny found in her first year, was a horcrux, one that you destroyed in the chamber of secrets." Dumbledore replied.

"And you think the snake is one of these? Great, next time we'll carry basilisk venom. Anyone know how to milk a basilisk?" Jason said.

"Is there a limit as to how many he could make?" Rachel asked.

"I believe that touches on another section of the prophecy."

"I thought it might" Rachel smiled.

"When he was here, Riddle was close to one Professor, Professor Slughorn. I think he must have discussed this with Slughorn and Horace knows the answer."

"Well lets get this Slughorn and beat it out of him." Frank said.

"No. Lets don't. Horace Slughorn is as kind hearted a gentleman as you would ever meet and a dear, dear friend of mine. He is truly a wonderful soul, and would never aid Voldemort or the Death Eaters. However, he is proud and is unlikely to give up what he might see as a personal shortcoming or failure easily. No, I believe the way to gain that information is through Harry. You see, he was also close to your mother Harry, and Horace tends to collect the best and brightest to his circle of friends. You have two things that will appeal to him greatly, you are talented, and you are famous. You are the key to gaining the information that we seek. But alas! Horace has told me that he will only consider my offer of employment for the spring semester at the earliest as at this time as he wishes to be safe from the Death Eaters, who are apparently also seeking to recruit him, until after the Christmas season. At that time whatever personal business he is attending to will be over and he is willing to return to teaching."

"Well, I think I know a place he would be safe from them. How does he feel about week long ship voyages?" Percy asked.

Dumbledore smiled, like the rest of us, as another piece of the prophecy fell into place.

While we again discussed the logistics of traveling to America with Leo and Percy explaining that the ship, and Leodis, had plenty of room for all, Of the English, Ginny and Hermione were most excited.

"So what would we do when we're there?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"Well there are Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, or New Rome as I call it. Both have plenty of things, archery, sword arenas, a climbing wall with lava.. lots of stuff. Oh, and on Friday we play 'Capture the Flag'."

"Like the children's game?"

"Well, yes, except with real weapons. Its really a lot of fun."

"Oh! Jason and I are to have Christmas dinner with my father in Colorado, its beautiful there in the winter, everyone could join us!" Piper said.

"New Rome has a university you should visit, it would be a great place for all of us continue our educations. Its the only university that caters to, well, people like us." Reyna said.

"Disney World." Hermione said with a child like gleam in her eye. "Can we go to Disney World?"

"Hells Yes! Now we're talking!" Rachel said "I love that place... okay, that doesn't really fit with my 'save the world plant a tree do street art' persona, I realize that, but... I don't care! Its the most magical place on earth! We're going! Annabeth, I need to use your cell tomorrow to call dad. He'll take care of the tickets and hotels... oh, he'll expect me and my friends to hang out with him and mom for a bit, but we can do that, can't we guys?"

"I've never been to Disney." Percy said.

"What is Disney?" Ron asked.

"Its this, well, Disney was a guy, and he wrote Mickey Mouse and a bunch of other children's cartoons and movies. Then he opened an amusement park in California and a few years later he opened what must be the most gigantic amusement park in the world in Florida. It would take weeks to see it all! We used to go a lot when I was little. My favorite part is EPCOT, but all of it is neat. You'll love it, just dress for warm weather." Rachel said.

"But it will be winter." Professor Weasley said.

"Yes but in Florida it is 70 to 80 degrees in the winter." Rachel replied.

"Because of magic?"

"No, because, well, its closer to the equator, so, you know, warmer."

"It all sounds expensive" Mrs Weasley said.

"You'll be my guest! Your money will not be any good there at all." Rachel smiled.

"Uh, just for the record, we're not all as rich as Rachel." Leo joked.

"Well, I'm not either, but... well, actually have you checked your account at Gringotts? You might be richer than dad!" Rachel laughed.

"I think that belongs to Hades." Leo grinned.

"He's got more, and the account has your name on it." Nico laughed. "Think of it as the expense account we never got for all the stuff we did in the past."

Just then our conversation was interrupted by a lynx patronus coming into the room from Mr Oceans doorway. Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice spoke saying "Earlier tonight there was an attack by a dozen or more Death Eaters on Azkaban. Hundreds of prisoners believed to escape. Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew seen in surveillance recording of Azkaban during event and confirmed by the Ministry. More as I learn it."

Silence fell across the room.

Finally Frank said "I guess we know what the diversion was for."

"I believe it is time for Harry, Percy and I to go gather up Professor Slughorn." Dumbledore said.

"How? If I leave the Leodis my mind gets attacked?" I said as a bright flash of light came through the door to Mr Oceans.

"Has Occlumency training not assisted you?"

"No. I mean, I can keep Professor Snape out, some, and I know when he will attack, but whatever Voldemort is doing is different, its like dreams or visions."

"And have you learned to tell which is real and which isn't?" Dumbledore asked as we all thought again of the prophecy.

"Well the ones that aren't dreams hurt really bad." I replied, realizing I sounded snarky but not intending to.

"I can help with that." Jennifer said as she carried a box through the door. "Some of you guys want to help me carry a few things?" She set her box on the table and we saw it was filled with the flasks like carried the draught Will provided me with, was well as a number of vials of concoctions and what appeared to be medical gear. Outside the door were a few crates of bows and quivers of arrows. Frank, Jason and Ron carried these in, while Leo and Percy got several lighter boxes filled with American snack foods. Of all the things that happened this was the one that got the greatest celebration from the Americans.

"The bows come from... well, lets call him our quiet benefactor and like the quivers have been blessed by his sister to fade into the mist until needed. The quivers hold a quarrel of arrows, that's twenty, but reach into negative space to refill three times. It is rare for our friend's sister or her followers to run out of arrows."

"I've seen it happen twice, but both times were against Titans." Annabeth said.

"Anyway, our friend, when I told him you had began bow work sent these saying that you needed proper bows. Now, as to your problem Harry, slip this on." She said, handing me a ring.

I did, but the world felt no different.

"I told my friend Morpheous about your problem and he took great offense that someone other than him was using dreams to invade minds. The ring will not only stop the invasions but cause a great deal of pain to the person that attempted it. You can wear it on your finger or around your neck, doesn't matter. Anyway, I hope that helps. Percy, he asked that you remember his help in this matter should his name come up around your father."

Percy nodded.

"That's... wonderful! Thank you!" I said.

"Chiron must have been feeling generous." Will said.

"Oh, I didn't bother with him, I went straight to the source." She smiled.

"He had Doritos?" Percy asked.

"Oh, no, I mean, probably not. I swung by Save Mart on the way back. They were very helpful there, oh, and the lobsters say 'Hi' Percy." 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Annabeth

I was anxious to talk to Percy, both about missing his birthday and my mother's visit, but he had other plans, namely sleeping. I had been trying to talk to him about his birthday since I realized that I had forgotten it, but he had nodded off every night and acted like it was no big deal. Something had been bothering him though and I wanted to make it up to him. We didn't really do the whole gender assignments like most couples, but I did want to be a "regular" girlfriend as far as stuff like birthdays went, if only so as to remind both of us that I was, in fact, a girl.

Tonight was not to be the night for discussion. He went straight to the restroom once we got back from the after action meeting, and so I went to mine to cleanse my face and put on my pj's. By the time I got back Percy, the mighty sea lord, was sound asleep. I made up my mind to get together with the girls the next morning to plot his surprise party.

I slept in and when I arose it was too late for breakfast in the main dining hall, and Percy was already risen and gone from the room. I figured he was already at breakfast, but I went to the Leodis dining hall and found the girls there, I learned I was wrong.

"Good morning!" Hermione said. "I guess we all slept late."

"I know I did, I must have been more tired than I thought. Where are the guys?"

"Not sure about Will and Nico, but Percy came by this morning and got Leo, Frank and Jason, said something about going with Dumbledore somewhere. Harry, Ron, George and Fred are in with Professor and Mr Weasley. He's doing great." Hazel smiled. "Coffee?" She asked.

"Yes! Nectar of the gods! Thank you!" I said as a cup flew in full of a piping hot latte, my breakfast of bacon, eggs and pancakes shortly behind."

Just then Will wandered in an announced that Percy had rounded Nico up early in the morning as well.

"So," I asked as I began to munch down, "What does everyone have planned today?"

"Well Neville has been hinting about going to Hogsmeade, but I don't know, no one seems to really be into it. Are you and Hermione going to hit the library?" Reyna asked.

"Crap. I forgot about that. I guess we should." I said.

"What else did you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know, like an idiot I totally forgot Percy's birthday."

"Yes, and I've been meaning to talk to you about that" Piper said. "Bad girlfriend! If you were in Aphrodite's cabin I would have you scrubbing the toilets for a season or two."

"Look, I feel terrible, but we were just moving here, getting settled in, he was flinging himself into invisible walls at 50 miles per hour and it just kind of slipped my mind. Besides, I'm not in Aphrodite's cabin."

"That's no reason to have filthy toilets." Piper smirked. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought, maybe, if it was okay with Jennifer and Leo, and everyone wanted to"

"Just spit it out Annabeth, we don't have all day." Hazel giggled, then turned to Rachel and asked "Did I do that right?"

"Very commanding, yes good job." Rachel replied.

"Well, I want to have a surprise party." I said.

The girls all looked at one another, grinning.

"We could do that. We could totally do that!" Piper said. "Lets make it a sea theme and use the pool! Hey, maybe we could mist his mom and step dad" and with that a cackling den of girls threw themselves into the project. Before the day was over Professors Weasley and McGonnagal were involved as well.

The guys all got messages from Will to keep Percy busy and away from the pool all day, which was easy enough for them. Harry, Ron, George and Fred were put in charge of dragging the guys off to Hogsmeade on their return and letting the others know to keep Percy away from the pool while we decorated. Apparently they took the opportunity on the road to shoot arrows at giant spiders and all had a good time, although they lost a few arrows that they had to accio to recover. Thankfully Harry remembered to throw a protection charm just as the boys realized that accioing multiple arrows is a bad idea.

Hermione, Rachel and Jennifer took over the decorations and menu with the only guidance from me being that the cake should be blue. Piper grabbed me and took me to her room to plan what I would wear and set the aerials to making it. I thought this was a bit over the top, but she thought it would be fun and pointed out that knowing Percy, all he would really want as a present would be me. This was good, as I had nothing else to give him.

Then it hit me. Maybe tonight was the night. I mean, we had waited a long time. I didn't ever plan to wait until we were married, just until our lives had calmed down, which might never happen. From what little I already knew about her visit yesterday Athena had already found a new way to be disappointed in me. I knew I would always be with Percy, I knew we would marry and grow old together, provided we lived long enough to grow old, and I knew that if either of us died, well, I didn't want that to happen without Percy knowing how much he meant to me. Percy was my life. I simply didn't want to live in a world he wasn't in. Geez, the guy had turned down being a diety for me! Its not like I didn't know he felt the same way. Why was I insistent on waiting? None of my "muggle" friends, as we were all taken to calling non half blood and non magic users, had held out until age 17, and none of them had a boyfriend that would walk through hell with them.

The more I thought about it, the more convinced I was.

Because of the time difference I wanted to make sure Percy's mother would be available for a mist message later, so around one, that would be about 8 am her time, I threw a drachma through the mist in our room and rang her up.

"Oh, two messages in two days, thats a new record, well what did she ... Oh! Hi Annabeth! I thought you were Percy!"

"No, just me, what did you mean about two messages?"

"Oh, Percy called last night, the usual Percy stuff. Said he missed us but was doing well. Is everything okay over there with you two?" She asked delicately.

Oh, sure! I mean, wait, why do you ask? Did Percy seem upset or..."

"No, no dear, no! He seemed very happy. Just said he missed home and wanted to know how Paul was doing. He said something about his father and your mother stopping by, how did that go?"

"I don't know, we haven't had a chance to talk about it." I said, but I was wondering why Percy found time to talk to his mother but not to me about it. "Listen, the reason I'm calling, well, I forgot Percy's birthday this year, what with the move and all, and, well, tonight we're having a surprise party for him. I wanted to mist you and Paul in then, if you're available."

"A surprise... oh, that should be, uh, fun! Yes, by all means! What time do you think?"

"Lets see, I think you guys are five hours behind us, so about two this afternoon your time?"

"We'll be right here! Oh! You might want to let Grover and Tyson know!"

"Great idea! I call them next! Thanks Mrs Blofis!"

"Oh, call me Sally, and you're welcome!"

Next I rang up Tyson who was to say the least excited. He said he would be available to mist as well, but wished he could be here in person. As scary as he is, Tyson is just the sweetest guy. It took three tries to get Grover, but he finally answered.

"Hey girl! What you been doing?"

"Well, we're over here in Scotland, and what with the move and all.."

"You forgot Percy's birthday."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well I'd like to say that the empathy link between Percy and I is so strong that I've felt nothing but unfathomable anguish for weeks, but in truth, Calypso told me about an hour ago. So you're having a party? I'll be there!"

"Great, I will open up a mist in about,,, wait, are you coming here?"

"No darling, I'm am here, hanging out with Bob right now. Calypso came and got me. She figured I should stay hidden until tonight though so my awesomeness will be a surprise."

"Oh gods! That will make Percy so happy! I know he's missed you!"

"I've missed him too, oh, I hope its okay, I brought a couple of friends with me."

"Oh, who's that?"

"A certain centaur and a young lady named Mrs O'Leary."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! This is going to be the best birthday party ever!"

"Yes, birthday party, I mean, as parties go, this is going to be the best! I can't wait to see you!" Grover said.

I went to thank Jennifer for gathering Percy's friends that couldn't be there but before I found her was put to work by Piper helping her, Ginny, Hermione, Rachel and Reyna with decorations. The pool room seemed larger and I wondered if Jennifer had redesigned its space as now the pool was surrounded by tables and seemed both deeper and wider. I told the girls about Chiron, Mrs O'Leary and Grover.

"Are they friends of Percy's?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes I mean, yes I guess you could say that, about Chiron and Grover anyway. Chiron is our primary instructor at Camp Half Blood. He's an immortal who has trained the children of the gods, well, forever. And Grover, well, he is a satyr and was Percy's protector when he was twelve, and now sits on the Council of Cloven Elders. Its like a minor nature god coffee klatch."

"And Mrs O'Leary?"

"Oh, that's Percy's dog. It was given to him by Daedalus, the guy that built the Labyrinth."

"So, why doesn't he keep her with him? Does she stay with his mother?" Ginny asked.

We giggled. "No, I don't think there is enough room for Mrs O'Leary in a New York apartment. She's a hell hound. Think of her as an angry dog the size of an elephant, or a small whale. But she's a total sweetie once you get to know her."

Time flew by. Hermione and I did get to spend a couple of fruitless hours in the library but other programming a couple of particularly nasty offensive spells into my wand we managed nothing useful. On the way there we passed by the grand dining room for a bite and noticed that 200 points had been mysteriously given to Gryffindor during the night. Finally around six, just as the library was closing for the day anyway, Piper came bursting in demanding that we get ready and dragging me back to her room as my swim wear and cover up were there, assuming the aerials had finished with it which fortunately, they had.

"I'll leave you to get ready, but hurry, Percy could arrive anytime! Oh, and one other thing!"

"What's that?" I asked my mind on all the thanks I owed everyone for getting the party together for me.

"Just a little topping off!" Piper said as she gently touched my face and I felt the mark of Aphrodite on me again for the second time in a day.

"Ugh! I want Percy to love me for who I am Piper!" I smiled.

"He does, but you want tonight to be one to remember too! So hurry your butt up!" Piper said as she turned to leave.

"Piper!" I said as she reached the door.

"Yes Annabeth?" she asked.

"Thanks. For everything. I couldn't have gotten this together without you and the girls."

"Oh, you're welcome! Now hurry!"

I slipped on the white one piece then added a set of simple pearls. Other than that, sandals and a cover up that tied at my waist and went to my ankles I was ready. Thanks to Piper I had no need for make up, or doing my hair, or nails or any of that girly stuff I was still getting used to. I checked myself in the mirror and decided, humbly, that I looked fabulous.

I went down the hall, across the dining room, through the door to the pool, and as expected found it lit by hundreds of candles, but instead of dozens of party guests, only one person was there.

"Surprise" Percy said.

"Whu...wher...wha.." I stammered, looking around. The room was empty but still decorated. Everything was just as we had planned it, except of course that no one was there save myself and the guy I was throwing the surprise pool party for. And he was wearing his tux, not swim wear. And he clearly wasn't surprised.

"I know you've been wanting to talk about your mom's visit, but it got me thinking. Everyone measures where people are in relationships by their sexuality. We've never done that, and I don't want to start now. That said, people do use it to express the commitment they have to the other person, and you and I both know how committed we are to each other, but your mom, my dad and the rest of the world for that matter, don't. They aren't us, they don't see through our eyes or through our life experiences. The only way they know we are committed to each other is by whether or not we're doing, uh, doing it. Or, you know, whether they think we are. I wish I had a better word, but I'm not you, I don't have your way with words."

"Percy, I think that"

"Wait, let me finish. I've varied on whether I wanted to or not, well, that's not true, you know I want to, but I also agree with the wisdom that we should wait. I think you're right about that. Anyway, I'm ready to wait forever for you, although I would suggest we wait just until we get this quest over and get into college." He smiled.

"That's not what"

"Hold on, I'm not done. This, well, its important. Please bear with me. But I want the world, and you, to know just how committed I am. So today I went to London, I know, I'm not supposed to go anywhere without you, but I had the guys with me to make sure I didn't do anything too stupid. And... well,..." He stammered and teared up.

"What is it honey?" I asked, still confused by everything.

Percy pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it to show me a beautiful ring with a huge diamond surrounded by pearls.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" He said with the voice of a scared child as he knelt on one knee, his eyes begging me.

"Oh gods! Oh gods oh gods Yes! Yes! Of course I will" I said as I pulled him up and planted my lips onto his like we were never going to stop. We did eventually of course and I looked into his watery eyes through my own tears of joy as he slid the ring on my finger, then we kissed once again, this time slow and deliberately. Finally we just held each other for a moment as I sniffled and he dabbed my eyes dry with a handkerchief.

"Okay guys!" Percy said, almost shouting, as the lights came up and our friends poured in from every door, and his mother and step father and my father and step mother appeared in the mist from the pool.

"Surprise!" They all shouted.

When the din finally died down some Percy silenced them all by holding his hands up and only when everyone was completely quiet, he shouted, with pure joy in his voice, "She said yes!"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Piper

The night was a blur of celebration and my mother's touch was everywhere. The girls gathered around Annabeth to gawk at her ring, the guys around Percy to congratulate him. Everyone wanted to know the date but both insisted they wouldn't be setting one until the quest was over.

Unfortunately the mist faded and their earthly parents and step parents faded out all too soon. Both sets were full of pride and happiness for their children. Neither had expected their kids to live this long and to see them go on to a life of happiness and relative normalcy must have been a wonderful feeling. Both agreed to meet with the other soon to start planning but Annabeth just rolled her eyes and this is when she announced, for the first of a dozen times, that no date would be set until the quest was over.

Percy's other family, Tyson, managed to make it thanks to Jennifer, and he totally creeped out the Hogwarts crowd until they got to know him. He and Hagrid were about the same size physically and in the end hit it off well. He was happiest when he and Leo visited Leo's shop and the two of them shared ideas all night. Grover, Percy and Annabeth were practically inseparable all night. For many of us it was the first time we realized the importance of Grover in both of their lives. Annabeth and Percy made sure everyone knew that neither of them would be alive had Grover not been there to save them innumerable times, and Grover made sure everyone knew he had done nothing really and that he was only alive thanks to Percy and Annabeth. Chiron was happy for the couple and enjoyed meeting the Hogwarts professors. They spent the rest of the evening sharing stories about their educational careers, but Chiron mostly talked about Percy, Annabeth, and Hercules. The Hogwarts professors didn't really have a student as famous as Hercules. Of course we all made sure everyone knew what a total dick Hercules is.

Will dj'ed and the party lasted into the wee hours. At one point I found myself alone with Jason who was, as my grandfather might have said, "as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

"So, uh wow. Big step huh?"

"Indeed it is." I replied.

"Awful young."

"Yes, but come on. After all they've been through? I think they will last forever. Don't you?"

"Well yeah, I mean, of course they will, no doubt about it. I'm just saying eighteen is young."

"Historically kids got married at twelve or thirteen in some societies."

"Well yeah, but not lately."

"Oh sure, like in the last hundred years in America. Ask Hazel. She'll tell you."

"No, I mean... well, no, just forget I mentioned it. I think they're great together. Its like they have always just been one person, you know, in two bodies."

"Yeah. So, why does their getting engaged make you so nervous Jason?"

"What? Me? I'm not nervous."

"Oh, I thought since my mother was Aphrodite, you know, the goddess of love and procreation, and you're on loan to Hera, or Juno, you know, the goddess of family, that maybe you were feeling some pressure to ask me something." I giggled.

"What? No! I mean, no! I love you but.."

"Just teasing Jason! Wow, you are easily spooked." I laughed.

"Okay, you got me!" He laughed. A long silence followed as we swayed to the slow song that was playing. "It does make you think though doesn't it?"

"About?" I asked, assuming he mean something about the frailty of life or something.

"About us. You. Me. Our future. Whether we're going to live in New Rome or somewhere near Half Blood. What we will do, how we will raise our kids. I was thinking I could get a job as a stuntman, and you could be an actress. Maybe have three or four by the time we're thirty. But I think I want them to go to regular school, unless they show some real ability. Second generation kids don't do well with Lupa, ya know."

I just stared at him. Had he really thought this far out? "So you think we'll always be together?" I asked.

"Yes. Of course."

"And you want to get married and have three or four kids?" I asked.

"No, I just want to have the kids. We should honor the procreation and love of Aphrodite, not the marriage part of Juno. I mean, after the last war, gosh, she's caused enough problems, don't you think?"

I stared at him flabbergasted for at least a minute as a million thoughts went through my head. I never imagined Jason would just see me as a baby factory. Did he really think I would... I mean lots of kids these days just have kids but that didn't seem like us, especially me. Finally his deadpan expression changed into a broad grin.

"Just teasing Piper, you're easily spooked." He smiled as I stomped a little bit and slapped his chest.

"Oh... oh oh oh, I'm going to get you for that Jason! Oh my gods I thought you had... oh... If you ever think you're going to get me pregnant outside wedlock, you... forget Aphrodite and Hera, my dad would kill you!"

We laughed and cut up all night and danced quite a bit too. The Hogwarts crowd seemed to be having a good time, each in turn congratulating the happy couple and demanding to attend the wedding. Each was told no date was set, but that they would be expected to be there.

Chiron mostly visited with Jennifer as Leo was showing off his workshop to Tyson and the Hogwarts professors turned in early. He decided to stay a few days with Bob and visit with his followers in the forest. Grover decided to go with him to talk to the wild things there, and Tyson just decided to stay a few days so he could hang out with Percy. The Hogwarts folks went off to bed eventually leaving just America House and Neville by the pool.

"Well. Congrats again, both of you." Jason said as we sat by the table sipping our drinks.

"Thanks, it means so much to me that all of you were here." Annabeth said.

"Right. And it means that... well, I'm just going to say it, for all the guys here... just fuck you Percy Jackson! First you turn down deification and now you steal your girlfriend's surprise party to propose. How are regular guys supposed to compete with that?" Leo laughed.

"Exactly!" Neville nearly shouted. "I'm a nice guy, a pretty good dancer..."

"And a great gardener" Reyna added with a smile.

"Right, I grow awesome magic potatoes. Do I have a chance to turn down being a deity and stealing a party for Reyna? Oh hells no! What about you Frank?"

"I've not even been to hell once!" He smiled.

"Yeah, and well, just fuck you Percy, and I mean that from all us regular guys!" Jason said with a laugh.

"Hey! We love you guys anyway, even if you're not as special." Hazel giggled, then turned to Rachel and whispered "Was that funny? I was trying to be funny."

"Yep, you nailed it girl" Rachel said with a high five.

"Okay, so my hubby to be set the bar a little high for you guys, but you don't have to do all that, you just have to be as special to your girl as Percy is to me. Isn't that right oh daughter of the procreation goddess?" Annabeth asked.

"That's right. Sure Jason's never blown up a mountain for me, or walked through hell for me, but I'm sure he would" I said as Jason smiled. "Of course Jason is smart enough to never be in the position where he had to blow up a mountain or walk through hell so I dont have to worry about him apparating into invisible walls or doing anything else really stupid." I grinned as everyone, including Percy and Annabeth, laughed.

"Well okay, so he's not the smartest, but I love him anyway." Annabeth replied as she kissed Percy yet again.

We cut up like that until the wee hours of the night, after all, the next day we could sleep in. 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The Quest for the Resurrection Stone

Hermione

Mr Weasley was fine by Sunday morning and we all had breakfast together in the Leodis, having slept past the time for the Grand Dining Hall to serve us. Everyone was still agog with happiness for Annabeth and Percy, so much so that I hated to bring up that we had scheduled the day to do research on the Resurrection Stone. The previous day's had been for naught, but I had high hopes today would be better. I had thought much of the night about it and it occurred to me that whomever had it, and known of its power and value, would have probably had it set into a piece of jewelry and passed it down through the generations, otherwise it was a hopelessly lost piece of rock. No, it only made sense to have it set, and most likely a ring so it could be turned over in one's hand easily as the fable told. So, we needed to look for rings with a history or reputation for being cursed, especially any that could be traced to the Peverell family or Godric's Hollow where they allegedly lived.

Before I could share my idea with Annabeth, and then feel guilty for taking her from Percy on the first day of their engagement, Professor Dumbledore arrived with the Daily Prophet. He handed the paper to Lupin and told us that three stories had caught his eye. One, Rita Skeeter had been found outside her office, her memories erased, and no incantation or recuperative spell had assisted her in regaining them. It was known that her last assignment was gossip surrounding a certain store in Knockturn Alley, but that despite this assignment it was possible she had ventured out on her own in pursuit of a story as yet unknown. The paper asked that anyone who knew of her whereabouts on Friday contact the paper.

To our knowledge no one had seen her at the match. Certainly none of us remembered seeing her there, but the professors were to quietly ascertain if any of the students remembered seeing her there, other than the ones in the Gryffindor commons when she briefly appeared. Dumbledore felt confident he could deal with those memories and had already put a magical filter on outgoing owl mail in case the name popped up.

The next story the Professor brought to our attention was a report in the Sport pages of America House triumphing over Slytherin, even though their alleged best player, one Percy Jackson, had been grounded by orders of the Headmaster for rule violations. In his absence, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, and Leo Valdez had performed brilliantly, as had here to fore unheralded seeker Hazel Levesque. The article went on to state that one could only imagine the smart play of the team once it was at full strength, but that these four should be at the forefront of attention from the professional clubs looking for speed and skill.

All of the Americans groaned at this and gave Percy a hard time, but were good spirited about it.

"The thing is, once I'm back, we'll probably lose every match, I suck at flying. Its a Poseidon's kid thing. In fact, if you even let me on the team you're all idiots!" Percy laughed to everyone's agreement.

The other bit of news was also cheerful. It seems that since Peter Pettigrew was seen with Voldemort at the breakout, all charges against Sirius Black related to his murder had been dropped. Should anyone know his whereabouts they were asked to advise him as such and asked that he come by the ministry to share any information he had regarding Voldemort, Pettigrew, or the break out.

"Sounds like a trap." Harry said.

"It no doubt is. It mentions neither your parents nor charges related to escaping from Azkaban. However I shall compose an owl to Kingsley Shacklebolt formally stating all I know so no one can claim I wasn't cooperative." Sirius smiled. "In fact, I may send the same letter to the Prophet so they can publish it too."

"An excellent idea I would think." Dumbledore smiled. "Now to something more pressing I think, Harry, Percy, could you give your training classes to another to teach this afternoon? I would like to review Mr Malfoy's memories in the pensieve if we could. Afterwards, I would like the group to visit with Professor Slughorn. I apologize to Miss Chase, I know you would rather spend your first day of engagement together, and you are welcome to join us of course..."

"Oh, Hermione and I are to work in the library this afternoon. Why don't we drop by afterwards and we can share what each group found before we retrieve the professor?"

"An excellent plan. Miss Hazel, does that meet with your approval?"

"Of course! Oh, after we begin a quest, the leaders no longer need my approval professor, it doesn't work that way, they are on their own as far as decisions go. Of course, we'll back them up as we are able to, but you can easily have too many people in charge. Speaking of which, this quest never got its own prophecy, and, while we're at it, we need to name the members of the Slughorn quest."

"Yes, I talked with Lord Chiron about your quest system at length last night, the nuances are difficult I confess, although he gave the greatest endorsement of your leadership, and suggested that prior to proposing Mr Jackson surely asked for your permission." He smiled.

"No, I think those sort of things are outside my area of control." Hazel laughed. "Wait, so Chiron feels I can veto their marriage? That might be useful!"

"Don't even think about it" Annabeth smiled. "How about it Rachel, do you think we get an individual prophecy?"

"Truthfully, no, I'm not feeling it. I mean, you can ask, but its sort of like I'm on hold on the celestial phone line and I'm not sure when Apollo is going to be allowed to pick up the other end. Does that make sense?"

"That must make your life easier." Leo said.

"Well, I don't throw up as much." Rachel grinned, "but it seems a waste remaining.. uh,,, wholesome, if no more prophecies are incoming." She laughed.

I had no idea what any of this meant. I knew Rachel was the current Oracle of Delphi, but the rest of it was Greek to me, figuratively and literally. I made a note to ask Annabeth later.

"As to the 'Slughorn quest' as you call it, I would volunteer myself to lead it. I have known him many years and believe I know what it will take to convince him " Dumbledore said, "And I would like Mr Potter and Mr Jackson as my, quest mates? Team mates?"

"That makes sense to me, but normally quests are all about youth. Young people lead, young people go on them." Hazel said.

"Indeed, so I surmised from discussing quests with Lord Chiron. However, this I believe is a special case in that we are seeking a person, a person with the free will to not come with us, and a person I know well and know his motivations equally well. I suggest this is less a quest, and more of an errand. We do not need to find him, we know where he is, we merely need to convince him to return with us as here he will be safe and out of the reach of his former student."

"I have no problem with it. Does anyone else?" Hazel asked.

"I'd like some back up fire power. After all, we are supposed to be keeping the headmaster alive, and if Voldemort is after this guy there is no telling to what lengths he might go to retrieve him." Percy said.

"I'll go." Jason said, as did Frank and Nico.

"Is that enough for you?" Hazel asked. "Wait, don't answer. Annabeth, you go with them too. I'm not going to take the blame for keeping you two birds apart." She grinned.

"Thanks. Sometimes Percy forgets certain promises he's made about never questing without each other."

"Wait! You can't blame me! I didn't pick the team and you didn't volunteer!" Percy said with silly grin.

"True enough. Really, Annabeth was the one that wanted to stay home this time." Piper said.

"Well, you know how it goes, a girl starts nesting and.." was all Hazel got out before Annabeth yelled.

"Hey! No ganging up on Annabeth! I would have volunteered except your boyfriends were so anxious to get away!"

"Hold it a minute! How did this become our fault?" Frank asked to everyone's laughter.

"May I add someone?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Uh, of course. You're one of the quest leaders. Who do you want, Neville, Ron?" Hazel asked, thinking in terms of more protection and fighting strength of course.

"Uh, well, that would be great, I mean, but... well, I think we have enough firepower to take on the Special Air Service and Queens' Guard. If the group gets much larger it might be hard to be, uh, discrete. No, I was just thinking, if this Professor Slughorn collects the best, brightest and most famous, then Hermione should be there. I may be the famous one, but she's the top of our class, and probably the whole school, and that has bound to leaked to the academic crowd."

"Aww, thank you Harry but" I said, but Jason interrupted me.

"But that's really good thinking. Excellent. You kept the needs of the successful mission first, not just guns. Really excellent thinking Harry."

"I was just going to say, Piper is more famous that me. I mean, I've never been in a tabloid, well, except with Victor in the Prophet, I'm not sure that counts." I said as Ron made an ugly face at no one in particular.

"I suspect Slughorn is the sort who is more likely to read the Prophet than People." Piper said. "You should go. First quest! Yay!" Piper cheered.

With that we broke up for the morning. Annabeth and I went to the restricted section, after some serious kissing bye with Percy. I finally just walked away quietly and Annabeth caught up to me as we entered.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries, I'm very happy for both of you, we all are. Oh, and I haven't had a chance to tell you, but your friends and family are just wonderful. Especially your father and mother."

"Hmmm, well you haven't met my mother, except in a dream, and at the Quidditch pitch I suppose, and she was on her best behavior then, but yeah, dad is great. My step mom is okay too although she's the reason I ran away when I was little. It took a long time for us to repair our relationship."

"What happened? I mean, if you don't mind talking about it."

"Its, yeah, no worries... well, you know how outside the protection of Hogwarts we demigods tend to attract monsters? It was no different when I was a little kid. Mom left me on dad's doorstep, well, she had one of the winds deposit me there. I was a gift to him. Anyway, he was in no position to raise a child at the time but did the best he could. Then he got married to my step mom, and she didn't know about, well, me and who my mother was. Oh, and you need to know about spiders. They hate the children of Athena because their god lost a weaving contest to her and Athena turned her into a spider. And now days they hate me even more because I tricked her into falling into hell last spring. Anyway, I was about six or seven they hated me enough and thats when the spiders started attacking me at night. My step mom thought I was making it up and sent me back to bed. Two nights of spider attacks later and I was gone. I didn't talk to my earthly family again for years. I just lived like a runaway until I met two other demigods on the run, Luke and Thalia. She is Artemis's chief hunter now, that's Apollo's sister, the goddess of the hunt. Luke died. He sided with the wrong side during what we call the first Titan war, but in the end died a hero and killed Tartarus when he did. Uh, only a few people know this Hermione, but, well, Luke was kind of my first crush. He didn't feel that way about me, he was like seven years older, but as a little girl runaway living in the streets he was the best thing that happened to me at the time. The bronze knife I carry? It was a gift from Luke."

"Does Percy..."

"Oh yes, Percy knows all of it. Percy and he nearly fought to the death. Percy would have probably won, no one knows for sure, but Luke made his sacrifice first. Remember a couple weeks ago when one of the Professors, Dumbledore I think, asked how Percy had beaten a prophecy and Percy said it turned out it wasn't about him? Well, it was about Thalia and Luke instead. Anyway, Nico says he has seen Luke in Elysium, the place of heros, so he died well. I still miss him. Anyway, I guess I got off track. It was a long time before I could forgive my family, but they finally understood me, and we get along okay now."

We got to the library and set our things down to stake out a study area, and it occurred to me to ask Annabeth something else that was on my mind.

"What did Rachel mean about staying wholesome?"

Annabeth snickered. "Have a seat, this story might take a minute too. Okay, so Rachel first ran into Percy at the Hoover Dam when he, Grover, Thalia, and Zoe were on their way to rescue me and Artemis from Atlas who had kidnaped both of us as part of a plan to start the first Titan war. She could see through the mist and helped them escape from some wraiths. This was long before Percy was as powerful as he is now. Anyway, she probably doesn't want anyone to really know this outside the magic world, but inside it, well, no one really cares. Her family is crazy rich. Her father is one of the biggest developers in the world. She's kind of just the opposite, she more or less a hippie artist like Percy's mom. Anyway, they need a ride, she sees a limo and drops her dad's name and gets them one. Later that year, Percy is registering for school where his now stepfather works, some private school in Manhatten, when who does Percy see? Rachel. Oh, and remember Kelli that you killed at the formal? Her and her friends were there too soo Percy"... she stopped to giggle, "Percy blows up the gym and he and Rachel take off. Later we find out that the only way for us to find our way through the labyrinth is for Rachel to show us the way."

"Remember how I told you my first crush was Luke? Well, Rachel's was"

"Oh my god! Percy?"

"Yep, but by then he and I were kind of together. She didn't know it. Long story short, she takes on the role of the Oracle. The old one had died years before and had been mummified, but that was a curse from the gods for giving what was called "The Great Prophecy." Anyway, Rachel has a vision or whatever that the curse was lifted, and decides that it was her role in life to become the Oracle. Now during the year she goes to this prep school, or she would if she wasn't here by order of the gods, and during the summer lives in a cave at Camp Half Blood. She is Apollo's spokes person as to prophecy, which is good because if you ever met Apollo, well, trust me, he needs a filter. Oh, but, to answer your question, part of the oath is that she will remain unspoiled by man. In other words.."

"No sex."

"Exactly."

"But all the guys adore her!"

"Yes, she's wonderful, and one of my best friends. Hey! While I'm thinking of it. Percy and I talked about, you know, small weddings, big weddings, and, uh, as near as we can figure two kids of the big twelve haven't gotten married in a few centuries so it will probably be big. I'd like all my girls from here to be in the wedding. Well you and Ginny for sure anyway. Maybe Luna depending..."

"Depending on what?"

"On how may groomsmen Percy has. See, he really has to use all the guys from the quest, plus he's really gotten close to Harry, Ron and Neville too. And we figure our godly parents will insist on a big woodoo about it. Anyway, you don't have to answer now"

"Of course! I'd love to be in your wedding! The bachelorette party will be epic!"

With that we went to the cards, the Hogwarts library isn't computerized obviously, and uses its own card system that is neither Dewey nor Library of Congress. It is a horrible mess to try to get through, but sometimes a helpful ghost can speed up a search. Once Annabeth knew this she dropped Nico's name and all the ghosts were helping her find material on the resurrection stone and the Peverell brothers.

I had decided on a different course of action. I sat at the table while the ghosts were piling up copies of the "Tales of Beedle the Bard" and "A History of Godric's Hollow" and though to myself "Accio books including material on cursed rings or jewelry" as I held my wand aloft. I had not really tried an accio since I began to be more powerful with spells, but I figured it was worth a try. Only two books came to my table, along with an old scroll.

The scroll turned out to be the business record of a jeweler in London who specialized in making jewelry from cursed objects or just suitable for cursing from eight or nine centuries ago. It was apparently kept as a way to track these items down lest they fall into the wrong hands. As cursed items I wondered what the right hands might be, but that distracted me from the task and I put those musings aside. The words were faded, but glowing in the middle was an entry showing that an Elrod Peverell had paid two galleons to have a cursed stone set into a ring.

The first book had nothing of use except for a general discussion of what curses were suitable for use on jewelry. As it turns out there are a lot of them.

The second had reports of a number of supposedly lost cursed items, including a ring which, if reports were to be believed, could allow one to communicate with the dead. It was last know to belong to a family named Gaunt some two hundred years ago. This got me thinking, so while Annabeth continued with her pile of books, I again closed my eyes and thought "Accio anything with information about any relationship between the Peverell and Gaunt families." Normally this spell had to be more specific than this or my previous request, but apparently the new power I had found with the help of the Americans let me be a bit vague.

"Hey! Cut it out! I was about to read that!" Annabeth grinned as a large book slid from her end of the table to mine.

"Uh. Give me a second, this could be important." I said as I looked at the cover. "A History of Magical Families in England." At first I wondered why it would be in the restricted section, but then I opened it to the Peverell section and was shocked as I traced its family tree.

"Annabeth, you need to see this."

"So I was researching cursed rings, and found an entry that there was one supposedly held by a family named 'Gaunt', now look who the Gaunts are descended from."

She traced the same line I did, and wound up with her finger on the name "Cadmus Peverell."

"That's the brother that supposedly received the stone from Hades."

"Exactly. So, something like that is bound to be passed down in families. Now look at this parchment, its a record of jeweler that made cursed objects hundreds of years ago, see this line here? He made a ring for Elrod Peverell, and if we check the family tree... yes, right here, that was Cadmus's grandson. So, its a ring! Its weird how so many of the people have names like Hecate and her kids isn't it? I guess back them people honored the magical gods more."

"Yeah, uh, I wonder..." Annabeth said as she looked over the ancestry chart. "Oh my gods! Look Hermione!" She pointed at another Peverell branch, one of the other brothers, and at the bottom of it was the name "James Potter." "Wasn't that Harry's father?"

"Yes, but oh! Of course. The invisibility cloak! It must be the one from the story! Harry has it!, Well that pretty much confirms what we believed about it. Or at least what Nico and Hazel were saying. But that doesn't find us the ring."

"Look down here though, right above the handwriting. The last descendant of Cadmus is some guy named Morfin Gaunt, or his sister Merope. Morfin died in Azkaban for the murder of a muggle named Tom Riddle in Little Hangleton. What if.."

"What if that was Voldemort's father? Does it say what happened to Merope?"

"No, but look at the handwritten part, its not that old. It says "Check Obits"

"Anything else?"

"No, just 'Check Obits'"

I closed my eyes, focused on the spell and cast 'Accio Obituary of Merope Gaunt'"

From the unrestricted section came flying a copy of the Prophet from 1926 showing that a woman who was possibly a witch had died in a muggle orphanage after giving birth to a child that she had given a wizarding middle name, "Marvolo." The ministry had no records of her but it appears she may have been one of the many self or home taught magicians that were often unregistered. The article stressed that it was important to register with the Ministry so as to avoid such a sordid fate through proper magical education. If anyone had information about this mysterious witch, they were asked to contact the ministry.

"You know what we have now don't you?" Annabeth asked.

"The complete ancestry of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort" I answered "and the last person for sure to have the ring was his maternal grandfather, or uncle."

"If they were in Azkaban they would not have been allowed to have it with them, they take all magic items from you, and if his mother had it, the Ministry would have been able to figure out who she was."

"So where would they leave it?"

"Home" Dumbledore said, startling us both. "You have arrived at the same place I found myself some weeks ago. I came now to tell you we are ready to depart to retrieve Horace, Professor Slughorn, but it appears we have yet another quest to present to Miss Hazel."

"Hey! She can sense valuable stones! Why didn't I think of that?" Annabeth said. "She should go!"

"Well let us worry about that once we return with Horace." Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, by the way, it has taken me several years of research off and on to get to where you have in, has it been an hour and thirty minutes?" He smiled.

"Well, we had a better idea of what we were looking for. Professor, the horcruxes. If I were to make one.."

"You never would Miss Hermione."

"True, but if I did, I would not just use any random object. I would use something a person would be unlikely to randomly destroy or discard."

"Yes. I suppose that makes sense."

"Like a ring?" Annabeth said, as though she could tell what I was thinking.

"Yes. Like a ring. We should approach it with the utmost caution. If we do find it, it is likely to be heavily cursed." Dumbledore said.

We joined the others after stopping by our rooms for our gear. Ron and Ginny were there to see us off, somewhat unhappy that they were not going. Ron pleaded with me to be safe and I pointed out the protection Harry, the Professor and I would have. We had a nice good bye kiss, as did Ginny and Harry, and gave a promise to return safely. Annabeth assured them that if she came back, we would too. Frank, Percy and Jason sternly agreed.

In the end it was a cake run. Dumbledore, on arrival asked Percy, Harry and myself to come in, while everyone else set up a defensive perimeter. The house belonged to muggles and was trashed. We found Slughorn disguised as a chair, Dumbledore introduced us, repaired the home magically, and left us a minute to go to the loo. Slughorn nervously made chit chat about Harry's mother and father, about my being muggle born which to him made my marks which he had heard all about all the more impressive, and about how he couldn't wait for Percy to begin play at quidditch from what the Prophet had said about him.

We of course made small talk back. Harry talked about how he wished Slughorn would return to teaching if only to share memories of his parents (he laid it on a bit thick) and I (probably also laying it on a bit thick) talked about how much I would like to learn from him. Percy just talked about how the Leodis existed in parallel space and couldn't be detected magically, and was the safest place one could be, then Dumbledore returned, announced it was a lost cause and said we'd be leaving.

"Tell me about this Leodis. Could I stay there through the holidays? Is it truly safe from Death Eaters?" Slughorn asked. "They just won't leave me alone and are getting hard to say no to!"

"Do you know Sirius Black?"

"Didn't he kill.. no, there was a blurb about that in the Prophet today as well. Pettigrew is alive. He was friends with your parents and went to prison for conspiring with the dark lord to kill them. Yes, I taught his brother and sister, would have liked to have taught him too, but I did get Regulus."

"He's my godfather, and had nothing to do with my parents murders. Pettigrew was their secret keeper and gave them up. Sirius was trying to warn them but was too late. He got blamed, but he was innocent. And for the last couple of months, despite the entire corps of aurors looking for him, he has been living in the Leodis attached to Hogwarts. The Minister and Chief Auror were both in the room in Gryffindor Tower that connects to it and were unable to sense his presence. Its the safest place on earth. Well, if it is on earth, we really don't know where it is, only how to get to it. Its guarded by two dragons, two pegusi, two enchanted guard dogs, a hell hound, a cyclops and about 50 to 100 of the best spellcasters and fighters in all of Britain, oh, and a Titan. Like a Greek god Titan. Its safe there. Oh, unless you get Percy's girlfriend angry." Harry smiled.

"Hey! She's not scary. Well, okay so.. she's not that kind of scary! Cut it out, she's my friend!" I said as Percy grinned.

"All right Albus! But I want a raise! And I want to stay in this thing they are talking about. Wait, I'll gather my things." Slughorn said, and with a wave of his wand his bags packed themselves as we watched. The only thing mildy exciting was when we left Slughorn was for a moment startled by the size of his escort, but in moments we had apparated to Bob's and were in the Leodis, safe and sound.

Dumbledore asked Jennifer if it were okay for Professor Slughorn to stay and of course she was happy to have another guest. Slughorn was immediately overwhelmed by the vastness of the expanse and lost no time in talking to Jennifer about it as we showed him around. Dumbledore asked if we could meet outdoors which immediately irritated Slughorn as he wished to remain in the Leodis, but we explained that the "outdoors" the Professor referred to was also inside the Leodis. It was a confusing conversation but Jennifer said they would show him all of the place later and sent the aerials to take his bags.

"I know you missed dinner Professor, Professor McGonagall stood in for you, shall we have the aerials prepare a feast?" Jennifer asked.

"We hate to put you out, but I know Horace would appreciate it."

"It is no bother at all, surely by now you know how much I enjoy entertaining. Welcome Professor, I know we will all enjoy your company. Percy, Annabeth, I think you will like what Reyna, Leo and Piper have done with the training tonight. Leo should be waiting for you just outside." Jennifer giggled.

"What a throughly precious young lady. Is she a student as well?" Slughorn asked.

"I find that difficult to say. Although she attends classes its clear she has no need to, and frankly, of all all the Americans, you will find her to be potentially the most terrifying and endearing." Dumbledore said once we were out of ear shot, although I'm not sure that mattered either with Jennifer.

It occurred to me that all of the main trainers, except Reyna, Will and Neville, had been with us. We were adding a new group tonight as well, but they weren't due for another hour or so. We went out the door to the training grounds where sure enough Leo awaited us with a smile and Slughorn gasped.

"This is indoors? All of it?" He asked.

"Well, no, it is outdoors, just as it seems, its just it doesn't exist on the same plain as Hogwarts. Or the rest of the world. Leo Valdez at your service. You must be the chemistry teacher."

"Uh, potions, but, yes. A pleasure."

"Well welcome, we're glad you're joining us. Guys, guess what!"

"What?" Percy and Jason in unison as we walked the path to the table under the oak. We all noticed some odd drones lined up in ranks, probably 50 or 60 of them, they looked to be much like his gold drones, but these had rolled up grass mats for heads filled with straw.

Just then we heard Reyna shout from behind us "First rank attack formation left, second rank right, charge!"

Dozens of brooms flew just over our heads, their riders bearing down at full speed on the straw drones, then swords were extended and as the drones let off a few paltry sparks, the swords connected and the field was littered with the mats cut in two.

"We have Air Cav" Leo grinned like a mad man.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano! I could kiss you!" Jason shouted.

"That is freakin' awesome!" Frank joined in.

This development excited everyone and we were all anxious to go get our brooms and give it a try, but first Reyna insisted on what she called ground school. Everyone landed, Ginny had been the leader of the left rank with Ron leading the right. Neville flew last in Ginny's rank and sort of acted as clean up guy, hitting anything that wasn't already dead. They flew in precision formations so that when they were exposed to fire it was with their smallest profile showing. On landing they all accosted Harry and demanded that he suit up for the next round.

The cavalry thus far consisted of DA1, 2 and 3 and had the entirety of the Gryffindor quidditch team on it, save Harry who had been retrieving Dumbledore. With this many people another table appeared so that we could all sit as the refreshments appeared. Professor Dumbledore introduced Slughorn to everyone one and he seemed in awe of the training.

"The sparks from the strawmen are to replicate curses?" He asked.

"Yes, each rider casts an aura of protection around them to deflect general curses and jinxes. We hope it will stop most, and since they will attack from the rear we should be able to supply covering and suppressing fire from the flanks." Reyna answered.

We discussed all this over dinner, a lovely lamb stew that Jennifer had prepared along with fresh baked bread and butter that was as good as Leo always bragged it to be.

"I... I don't know what any of that means, what you said about military maneuvers, but I don't think any aura is going to deflect a killing curse." Slughorn said after we ate.

"True, but the first wave in will attack under a concealment charm, not that the enemy would be apt to look for them attacking in an organized mass by broom anyway, and after that confusion will reign in the enemies' ranks. Leo, think you could rig some smoke, lights and fire to drop on the way through?" Annabeth asked.

"I think so, and I may do one better. Professor Slughorn, as you're not apt to be busy for the next few weeks, how about we make up a bunch of the strongest love potion that can be vaporized and inhaled?"

"Oh I like the way you think young man. Do we have a place to work?"

"Let me show you to my shop Professor." Leo grinned.

They would not return for several hours and when they did it was clear they spent most of that time laughing and coming up with new ideas to cause chaos on the battlefield.

After two days off the training was particularly hard that night as we worked on fighting in interior corridors and cityscapes. Archery was fun, and Jason gave a great lecture on fighting with a lance or spear (Don't throw your spear. That's what they do in movies. If you throw your spear, your enemy now has a spear, and you are unarmed) but we all really wanted to get back to air cav work. The new group was all 6th and 7th year Gryffindors and at first didn't take to Neville and Annabeth being their sword instructors. Once Neville kicked all of their butts though they fell into line.

Finally around 11 everyone was breaking up for the night and putting gear away. Annabeth, Percy, and myself were sitting around the table under the oak when Ronald and Harry came over.

"Hey, Ron and I were talking and, uh,"

"What is it guys?" Percy asked.

"Well, how would you like to go on a little quest tonight?"

"Uh, what kind of a quest? Usually those things have to go through Hazel. Where is Hazel anyway?" Annabeth asked.

"She kicked off a couple hours ago." Percy answered. "And last I checked, Harry and Ron don't work for us, so, uh, what's the quest guys?"

"You can find a way around any rule can't you?" Annabeth asked.

"Its a talent." Percy grinned.

"Right, well, we were thinking, if we found one of these horcruxes, how would we destroy it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I mean, what kills them? We know basilisk venom, what else?" Percy asked.

"Don't know, but we do know where there is a perfectly good basilisk skeleton that has a bunch of fangs that soaked in venom for years."

"Not bad, so you think they might have enough to.. well it makes sense doesn't it, teeth are porous." I said.

"Whats that mean?" Ron asked as everyone stared at me.

"Well, they aren't really solid, they have lots of tiny little holes that could store the dried venom."

"How do you,,, oh, your parents. Right." Annabeth smiled.

"We're in. How do we get there?"

"Right, well the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in the girls lavatory on the second floor, the one with Moaning Myrtle, the ghost. From there you have to be parsel mouth"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Able to talk to snakes. Doesn't matter, I can do that part. Anyway, then you go straight down a shaft about a hundred feet or so. We'll need to bring either brooms or rope to get back out. From there its a short walk to the chamber and that's where the skeleton is." Harry said.

"Nico! Jason! Can we borrow you?" Percy shouted.

We managed to get to the girls lavatory without being caught, which was a miracle in its own right, although I'm not sure any professor other than maybe Snape or Flitwick would have punished us. Then Moaning Myrtle went crazy.

"Oh! So you came to bother poor Myrtle aga..." She stopped as she stared at Nico.

"So you're Myrtle I heard so much about." He said. "You guys go on, we're going to talk for a bit."

We looked at each other and Percy nodded to Harry, who began his parsel tongue thing. I couldn't help but eaves drop though.

"Yes. I'm Myrtle, or I was. Are you going to send me... on?" Myrtle weeped.

"If you want to go, if you want to be free of this place. What happened to you was wrong. Your death was a tragedy as murders always are, thats why your spirit clings to this place. You might find happiness again if you went on but..."

"But?"

"But you might not. Most of your spirit is there already. What has stayed is your pain. I can't rejoin your two parts, but I can release your pain if you will let me."

"Then I can go on?"

"That's your choice. But I would suggest that you could serve a greater purpose here, that of being a friend and confident to the girls that come to school here, looking after them, protecting them. That is the sort of spirit that you are, a protector. You are meant to help and keep others safe, not swim through filth for eternity. That is the pain bringing you down and making you hate yourself. This splashing water about and trying to startle people, that isn't you. You weren't like that in life, were you?"

"No."

Just then the sink opened up and Jason summoned a whirlwind for us to ride down. The last thing I heard was "Come, take my hand. Let me help you."

The basilisk skeleton was just where Harry had killed it, and harvesting the fangs was simple enough as they practically fell out when we pulled on them. The Americans had not seen an English basilisk before and were impressed that Harry could kill it. I was too. We wore gloves as we harvested the fangs and Annabeth volunteered to weave grips and sheaths for them so they could be handled safely. With that we returned to the lavatory, riding on the winds, to find Nico and Myrtle crying in an embrace on the floor.

"You're going to be alright now. You won't suffer anymore."

When they arose, Myrtle was in all white and her glasses were gone. She looked angelic and carried a sword that looked like Nico's, only bright white.

"I will do as you ask. I will keep them safe for so long and so far as I can."

"I know you will. Remember, its not your fault you're here. My father must have seen something special in you."

We went in silence back to the Leodis and everyone went their separate ways without speaking too much, but I couldn't help it. I hugged Nico and kissed his cheek.

"You were wonderful to her." I said.

"Its not her fault she's here. She never did anything wrong. I just reminded her of that and gave her a job and a purpose. Now she is the protector of the girls, and a friend to the lonely and afraid. It will fit her well. These horcruxes? They are an abomination and an insult to my father. I think that's why my father sent me ahead before the rest of my friends. I look forward to destroying them with you guys. Now, you should get some sleep, you must be exhausted."

I had not talked to Nico much, mainly because he said so little. He was always the scary one on the edge, but I had not understood him. He has a dark life, but a warm, good soul.

For the first time in days we all had breakfast in the grand dining hall. I had slept well, but not long enough, but the day looked promising. Defense against the Dark Arts was back on track now that Mrs Weasley could focus on class and not Arthur and though she worked us hard she had lost that underlying animosity towards the Americans we had all sensed. Overall the day was a blur, so when Dumbledore sent for us at three o'clock it was something of a surprise. We met in the study, the Americans, Dumbledore, DA1 and the members of the Order living there.

"First, I wanted to meet before dinner today as what we have to discuss is probably of more importance than History of Magic. Not that it isn't important, but I happen to know that today's lecture was to be on the importance of Hecate in settling the dispute between Poseidon and Zeus that led to the First World War, or the Great War as some of us know it. I felt given the make up of the class it might be better for tranquility in the magical community to just give that one a skip."

"Well yeah, that was between Ares, Poseidon and Zeus's children against Bellona, Mars and Jupiter's kids, its a source of..." Reyna said before Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes, which is why we will be giving it the skip." He smiled, and we all giggled for some reason.

"Pershing was still an arrogant putz." Reyna smiled.

"That won. An arrogant putz that won." Percy grinned back. "Who did you have in that war? Oh, Arch Duke Ferdinand. Kinda short war for the House of Bellona wasn't it?"

"Again, this is why that particular war is not a suitable topic at this table. I suspect we should also skip any discussion of the American Civil War, the First Schleswig War and the French Revolution." Dumbledore smiled. "Now as to why I've asked you here, our quest for the Resurrection Stone has reached a point where I believe we must travel to a location where it might be found. Currently the quest has Miss Hermione, Miss Annabeth and myself as its members. I'm not sure that it was the group's intent to send that party however as when selected the quest was considered an academic one. Now it appears it is no longer academic. We have a location we would like to search for the resurrection stone, and it may be hazardous."

"Who would the team like to add?" Hazel asked.

"You for one," Annabeth answered, "your ability to detect precious metals and stones could be valuable. Given that we're going to Voldemort's family home, I would suggest some major guns as well. I'd like Percy, of course," she grinned, "and Harry. On the off chance we find someone home he may be the only one able to kill them."

"Does anyone have any experience with curses?" I asked.

Jennifer raised her hand. "Probably more than anyone here." She said to everyone's agreement. I'm not sure we were talking about the same kind of curse, but she would make for good firepower anyway.

"If you and Harry are going, I am too." Ron said firmly.

"Yes, I agree. We started all this together years ago, it feels right to stick together." I replied.

"I'm going." Frank said.

"Okay. That should be enough. Any more and we are just going to draw unnecessary attention. Everyone else be ready to reinforce and rescue should we call on the, are we still calling them 'Leo Phones'? When shall we leave?" Hazel asked.

"Now, well, as soon as we catch everyone up with our findings and collect your equipment."

"Semper Paratus" Percy said as he lifted his survival bag.

"'Always Prepared.' In the Roman tongue no less. Impressive" Reyna snickered.

"Motto of the US Coast Guard." Percy grinned back. "It's a Poseidon thing."

Annabeth and I briefed the crew on what we had learned and Dumbledore filled in the blanks here and there, as well as drawing a diagram of the house. Although it was not certain the stone was there, it was certain that it was the last place it could be firmly said to have been. The Gaunt home in Little Hangleton was abandoned and in disrepair ever since the gardener that kept it and the Riddle house had died a year or so ago. It was believed that Voldemort and Pettigrew had launched the plan to trap Harry in the graveyard from there last year, but Folkes had over flown it last night and there was no sign of current or recent activity.

"Rachel, any prophecy for the quest you think?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I don't feel..." she stopped and stared in the distance, her voice deepened and she said: 'The truth is shown now, One too young to die revealed, Don't fuck this up Percy.'" as her eyes turned yellow and green smoke poured from her mouth. Then she vomited and passed out.

"Well... that was unexpected." Jason said as everyone stared at Percy.

"I'm really starting to hate Haiku." Percy said in answer. "Professor, perhaps you should stay here."

"No, I might die here as well as there. If it is my time..."

"And you can't try to outsmart a prophecy Percy, you of all people know that." Annabeth said.

"Is someone going to help her?" Neville asked as he looked at Rachel, her head rolled to one side, with vomit drooling from her mouth and covering her school sweater.

We all looked and Will said "Oh, she'll be fine. Come on Rachel, lets get you cleaned up." He went to her, put her arm around his neck and lifted her and carried her off.

"I'll help" Reyna said as she rose to join them.

"Any ideas on what it means?" I asked.

"Well it suggests one of two things. Either now is the time when the Professor will face death, or we are wrong about who is the one too young to die. And since it calls me out, apparently I'm the one to blame if we're wrong. Or at least the one that will be blamed." Percy said. After a pregnant silence he added "Its okay. I'm used to it, I'm usually the one to blame, because I'm usually the one that fucks up. Anyway, we keep it in mind and we move forward. Its an alert that things are serious now. So lets be careful and watch each other's back, and look out for hidden dangers. Annabeth, where are we on the fangs?"

"I've got a couple of them ready. I wove the grips and sheaths in class this morning." She said as she pulled two basilisk fangs, now with woven fang cozies wrapping them, from her bag. Percy took one and Annabeth kept the other.

"Let's go." Percy said, and it was clear that by default and prophecy he was going to be in charge on this mission.

We left through Bob's and Dumbledore apparated us all to Little Hangleton, or to be more accurate, the yard in front of a shack a bit down the road from what we all guessed was Little Hangleton. It was just at twilight and there were no lights in the shack, nor did it appear anyone had occupied it for some time. The thatch roof appeared on the verge of collapse and the door was just barely attached to its frame. There was a larger manor across the road and up a hill, but it too appeared abandoned.

We went through the door, Professor Dumbledore, Percy and Harry leading the way. The main room was empty save some broken furniture and a fireplace. The Professor illuminated it with his wand as Percy instructed Frank and Ron to set watch outside. As they moved to the door Jennifer announced "There is something very cursed here" and it was as though we could all feel the presence of a powerful evil in the shack.

Just then Hazel said "Here it is!" as she walked towards a cracked dish on the mantle and reached for it.

"NO!" Percy shouted and flipped his wand, causing a whip of energy to encircle Hazel and pull her across the room violently where she ran into Annabeth and Dumbledore quite hard and all three fell to the floor.

A gigantic peal of thunder rang out in the land.

Hazel screamed the whole way as both being violently pulled and the electrical shock caused her severe agony. "Percy!" She shouted when she landed and he released her as tears filled her eyes. She was clearly in deep pain from being shocked and tossed about, and was gripping her wrist as she lay on her side curled up in a fetal position. Her shoulder looked out of place as well. Frank had heard her scream and ran into the house with murder in his eyes.

Frank started to draw his sword, but stopped. "I swear if you've hurt her I'll kill you for that!" and changed into a dragon, knocking the roof off the building and two of the walls down.

"Wait!" Percy shouted but Frank was beyond that. With a clawed hand he picked Percy up, who didn't resist, he just kept shouting "Wait! I can explain!"

Frank was crushing Percy's ribs and he stopped shouting, unable to breath. We heard the grotesque snapping of bones as Frank squeezed him and he cried out. His face turned bright red and he dropped his wand. It was clear Frank was on the verge of taking his life when Hazel gasped, "Hold on, let him explain." Her voice was so weak we barely heard it, but fortunately Frank did and let go, letting Percy fall eight or nine feet to the floor, gasping for breath and landing with a sickening crack from his leg.

Now Annabeth was pissed, she had been worrying over Hazel but was rising to confront Frank and rushed to defend Percy motionless body as he fell at Frank's feet, her wand and sword drawn. "What have you done? You killed him!"

"Its... its okay. Everyone calm down. I was wrong." Percy sputtered as a small river of blood came from his mouth, but held a hand up to stop Annabeth from attacking.

"You're damn straight you were wrong! Jackson, I've always worked with you and your Greek arrogance, but I swear if you've hurt Hazel you're fucking dead, do you understand me? I don't care who you are, or who your dad is, or your girlfriend, if its the last thing I do I will fucking end you!" Frank screamed loud enough to be heard in town.

"Hazel, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Percy whispered.

"Yes, I, maybe my wrist is sprained, and my shoulder, oh gods it hurts everywhere... I hit Annabeth pretty hard. I think I got the wind... why Percy? What is wrong with you? You've never, we,,,, I thought we were friends." Hazel began weeping.

"Because when you reached for it, the ring... that's when I knew what the prophecy meant." He sputtered, blood now covering his neck and running to his shirt. He was turning blue and gasping for breath, but kept going.

"The Professor isn't the one too young to die... you are. Its you. You always have been. Thats why you were returned to us to begin with. You were too young to die. And the ring, its cursed. Its out in the open, begging to be touched, its a trap. Jennifer, can you see?"

The room was silent as Jennifer went to the mantle and looked into the dish. Annabeth held Percy with one arm and found some nectar in her bag with the other, which she dripped into Percy's mouth.

"It has three curses. One is a deathlock. If a mortal touches it they will be cursed with a slow, painful death. I can remove that one. The other two... one is a hidden portion of a dark soul, committed to the stone by the death of another. I believe you have a basilisk fang for that. Finally the last no one can remove as Hades himself set it upon it a thousand years ago. Hazel," she said as she turned to face the three still on the floor, "Percy saved your life. Had you touched it..."

"Oh gods... Percy, I'm..." Frank became human again and was on his knees crying.

"Its okay. Just promise me something." He whispered, barely audible as his eyes drooped closed.

"Anything."

"If something were to happen to me... if... I wasn't around, protect Annabeth just like that." Percy smiled, then passed out. blood still trickling from his lips. Annabeth wailed and poured more nectar into him.

Jennifer made some incantation and a dark mist came from the dish, then lowered slowly to the floor before flying up the chimney. She then took the ring and went to Annabeth and Percy. "I can care for Percy. Would you do the honors of destroying this abomination?"

"No. I'm not, no, not leaving him. Never. Hazel, you do it, if you have any strength, I think for the honor of your father you should do it." she said as she handed Hazel both the ring and the basilisk fang then returned to holding Percy while Jennifer began incantations over him and fed him more nectar. With only one good arm and still curled up on her side Hazel took the ring and set it on a stone in the floor, then took the fang and began to stab it into the rock mounted on the ring.

A moment later dark energy poured from the ring as Hazel ground the fang into the stone. We were all pushed back, but it seemed to move around us. We could see Voldemort's face in the dark cloud that poured from the ring and hear his scream as the part of him in the ring died, and the energy released struggled to attack us, but could not do so.

Jennifer healed Percy's leg, which she pronounced broken, as well as several of his ribs, which she said had punctured a lung leading the drooling blood.

"Percy should probably spend the night in the pool again" She smiled.

"And we should depart this place. I suspect dark forces are coming here now to investigate at Voldemort's command." Dumbledore said.

We held hands as we apparated away, back to Bob's.

Percy was still out, and Frank picked him up gently and carried him. Jason carried Hazel and fed her nectar until she pronounced herself able to walk. Frank would not accept any help and his eyes were full of tears. We all went to the pool, picking up the rest of the Americans as well as DA1 and 2, all of whom were asking questions and not getting answers as Frank stepped into the pool and gently lowered the son of Poseidon into his father's home. A halo of green and blue energy surrounded Percy as he drifted into the water.

Percy would stay in the pool healing and resting all night, and neither Annabeth nor Frank ever left. In the morning a now healed Hazel found them, still covered in his blood, Percy drifting in the pool, and Frank sitting on a couch beside it just where he was as he spent the night watching over his friend. Annabeth sat at the waters edge, her feet in the pool, exhaustion on her face as she too stood watch for the man she loved.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Annabeth

The splashing woke me up.

"Geez, that fucking hurts!" Percy shouted as he rose from the pool and tried to get out without assistance. It was clear he was walking poorly and hurting all over.

"Frank, give me a hand buddy." He said as he reached his arm out for Frank.

Frank looked at Percy like he was from outer space.

"Come on, all night in the pool means I have to pee, now! I hurt too much to get the water to lift me." Percy smiled as Frank reached out and pulled him gently from the water.

Percy gingerly waved his hand over his clothes and pulled the water from them, the walked towards the bathroom. "Stay right there, we need to talk."

"Annabeth, uh, is he alright? I mean, in the head?" Frank asked after a moment.

"Percy? You're asking that about my Percy? When was he ever right in the head Frank?"

"No I mean, last night I almost killed him. This morning he's acting like it never happened."

"Well, he wants you to stay so he can talk to you. Maybe he will try to kill you when he gets back. But I don't think so. Frank, I don't know what was going on last night, but you weren't in a right state of mind, and I don't think Percy was either. In fact I don't think any of us were."

"That's right" Percy said from behind me as he exited the restroom. "That thing, the horcrux, as soon as I got around it I felt angry. What about you guys?"

"Well, yes, now that you mention it" Hazel said. "I wanted to get it and get away from there as fast as I could. I think that is why I rushed towards it without thinking."

"And I wanted to stop you as I thought it was cursed, but I damn near killed you, or at least ripped your arm off and shocked you half to death. I could have dove and grabbed you, or just yelled 'stop' but instead I used a spell that I didn't know whether it would kill you or not. Frank wanted to avenge you, and nearly killed me. Annabeth was torn between healing me and avenging me. None of us were acting rationally, and no one else tried to stop us so they weren't either. Our emotions were amplified and confused. So, before everyone gets weepy, lets admit we were wrong, apologize and get on with our lives. Okay?" Percy said.

"But, I almost killed you. You're.. well you and Hazel, since Alaska, you're my best friend, and I said horrible things..." Frank said, tears in his eyes.

"Hey! Cut it out! If anyone ever yanked Annabeth around like I did Hazel I would try to off them too."

"No you wouldn't. Annabeth would kill them first." Hazel said, making all of us laugh, until Percy grabbed his side and winced.

"Not healed yet?" I asked.

"Mostly, but... be right back" he said as he rushed to the restroom.

Hazel and Frank looked alarmed. "Oh don't worry. He will be like this for another hour or so. The healing in the pool makes him soak up a lot of water. Last time his kidney's had been crushed and he peed blood all day. I better get him into the bath though, I can add more salt there, it seems to help if its at the same level as the oceans. Thanks for staying with us last night, I mean it. I know it meant a lot to Percy too."

"I just wish there were some way to.."

"There is. Don't mention it again. Its part of who we are. We take hits, we nearly die, we grow scars and we keep going. We learn. This time we learned that there is overwhelming evil in a horcrux and we are sensitive to it. We can use that knowledge in the future. Now, you two go get some rest. You look as wrung out as my boyfriend."

"Fiance'" Hazel reminded me.

"Ha! I've still not gotten used to saying that!"

"Did someone call for me?" Percy asked as he came from the restroom. "Hey, I know you're all tired, but we need to make a note of something to talk to the group about later. We have another piece of the prophecy solved, who the one too young to die is, and some of the weird advice from my dad too, you know, for me to beware of dragons. So, we're making progress. Right?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." Hazel said.

"What did your dad say about dragons?" Frank asked.

"Oh, when we were on the Argo III, just before he left he told me to beware of dragons. It made no sense in the context of our conversation, but I put it off as one of those random gods things. Now I can see he was really telling me to be careful around horcruxs and the effect they have on people." Percy said, before continuing, "And Hazel, I haven't said it enough, you're doing a great job. While its just the four of us here, well, a suggestion. You are awesome. We want you as our leader. You don't need to ask anyone if you're doing things right. You're doing fantastic, but I sense you doubting yourself. Don't do that. You have no reason for doubt."

"Thanks. I just feel like... well like I don't know what I'm doing."

"Sure. And you don't. I've been on probably a dozen quests, big and small, with Annabeth. A few more without. A lot of them I've led. A lot she has. And we went to Alaska with Frank leading us. I guarantee you not once did any of us feel like we knew for sure what we were doing. That's not the way it works." Frank and I both nodded our agreement. "You have the challenge of a democratically ran quest. To me, that would suck. I want people's input and opinions, but I want to make decisions."

"Well you're good at it." Hazel said with Frank still nodding agreement.

"Maybe so. But the point is that for me a democratically ran quest... well I couldn't do it. I would either piss everyone off immediately, or they would piss me off. You're doing great though, so stop worrying about how you're doing. You're our leader because we want you to lead. That fact isn't going to change. Now, I'm in, uh, agony, and, uh, I have to pee again. Would someone let the teachers know I'm laying out today?"

And with that Percy returned to the bathroom.

"He's right. You need to have confidence in yourself. Its not an accident that you're in charge. We found a reason to turn down everyone else, mostly by turning down ourselves. It was you or Piper, and honestly I don't think we can seduce horcruxes, do you?" I giggled.

"Piper and Caly...Jennifer probably could." Frank said and Hazel gently smacked him.

"Easy big boy." She grinned. "I know where you sleep."

In the end we all took the day off. I slept in the bed while Percy slept in a brine filled bath. Before he nodded off I pointed out that he was certainly able to command the water to remove itself from him and his clothes, so he probably could have gotten it to lift him out of the pool.

"Yeah. but I needed an ice breaker with Frank. You know, to let him know no hard feelings."

"That was nice of you. I think I chose well." I grinned as I kissed him good night? Good day? Whatever, I was still exhausted and got into my pj's and jumped in the bed.

"How do you make love stay?" I was asked as I woke late that afternoon.

"Huh wha?" I mumbled.

"How do you make love stay? You and Percy. You've made love work. How?" Jennifer asked, her eyes filled with concern, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, uh, you don't. It just does. But why are you worried? Leo is crazy in love with you!" I asked, mildly perturbed at the intrusion. I realized that Jennifer wasn't familiar with mortals boundaries though and I guess with a bit of thought I was glad she felt she could confide in me.

"When Percy was on Ogygia it was clear he loved someone else, and that was you. How do you make it last?"

"I mean, you can't force it, but Jennifer, Leo... he loves you. You two totally complete each other! You don't need to make it last, he's going to love you forever, I can just tell. Why? Has something happened?"

Jennifer laid down beside me and began to weep on my shoulder. "I'm never going to grow old. I want to travel and quest and have a life with Leo, but they will want me on Olympus eventually. He cannot live there, eventually I must. This has been wearing on me. When Leo passes I will be as alone as when I was on Ogygia, and I know I shall never love again. Were we to have children I would have to leave for Olympus immediately, and I am forbidden to marry a mortal. We have gone as far as we can, and yet I want more. I sense Leo does as well, but I do not know how to make our love last."

"Wow. I hadn't considered that. I thought Percy and I had problems because our godly parents despise each other. I, well, I don't know what.. Here's the thing Calypso, and I want to call you by your real name for a moment if I may"

"I would like that. I wish I had taken a different alias truthfully. Sally or Beatrix maybe." She smiled.

"Right, I think you're better off with Jennifer." I grinned. "Here's the thing. You see what must happen if nothing changes, but one thing I've learned over the years is that even though the gods are constant, changes happen, and lately they have happened a lot. I just can't help but think Aphrodite wouldn't take mercy on you two and find a way to make it work."

"Leo is a child of her husband with a mortal. She might not be helpful at all."

"And Piper is her child by a mortal, so it goes both ways. She's about love, and love stories. Yours is a great one. Just enjoy it and let it happen. I know it will work out somehow." I smiled, trying to put on a brave face. The fact is I had been so busy with Percy and I that I hadn't paid much attention to those around me. I needed to work on this.

"You're very kind. I'm sorry if my attempt at humor caused you any grief." She smiled.

"Uh, you lost me, what humor?"

"Oh, when I insinuated that you were with child."

"Oh! Just don't mention it around Percy again! Geez I didn't think he would ever believe me!" I laughed.

"Mention what around Percy?" Percy said from the doorway.

"Oh nothing, you feeling better sweetie?"

"Yeah, I feel great, thanks to Jennifer and you. Seriously Jennifer, that's twice I would be dead if you hadn't saved me. If there is ever anything I can do..."

"Well, if Zeus ever grants you a wish again..." She smiled.

"I'll use it to make Leo immortal, you got it!" Percy said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Oh, I've been awake a half hour. I was just laying in the bath staring at you in the mirror as you slept. I heard everything." He grinned.

"You were watching me sleep. From the bathtub. Nope, that's not creepy at all Percy." I laughed.

"Percy, please don't tell Leo, I don't think this has occurred to him yet." Calypso asked.

"I won't. But Leo is the smartest one of the bunch. I'm sure he's already trying to figure a way around it. Something will work out. I agree with Annabeth on that. So, what time is it?"

"It is almost time for the evening feast. I was asked to gather you up so that we might all go together."

"Great! I'm famished. Oh and for what's its worth I'll sacrifice to try to help with your situation. Who knows, maybe one of them likes me at the moment."

Jennifer left and Percy and I talked about it. It just seemed unfair to both Calypso and Leo to be ultimately torn apart that way, although it would be many years before it happened. It took me a few minutes to get ready. I still had the Mark of Aphrodite so I didn't have to worry about hair or make up, but I did shower quickly and change into a fresh, non blood soaked, uniform.

As we exited the room I leaned over to kiss Percy, as I hadn't in almost a day and he opened the door for me. We stepped into a hall lined with demigods, professors, DA1, 2 and 3. All began applauding us, well Percy really.

"What's this about?" Percy asked.

"Its our salute to you for the destruction of the horcrux and for nearly giving yourself and your life up to do so." Hazel smiled.

"Oh come on, you're the one that destroyed it, all I did was"

"Figure out a prophecy in a few seconds that has had us stumped for a couple of months and save my life, so that I could destroy it. Just accept our thanks and go on." She smiled.

"Uh, Thanks everyone. It was a team effort, by all of us, Brits and Americans both, working together. Lets keep up the good work, figure out what Voldemorts going to do next and hunt down the rest of them. Thanks again." Percy said, loud enough for all to hear.

Finally we went to the feast and fortunately there were not many announcements as both Percy and I were starved. Hazel and Frank sat on either side of us, while Piper and Jason sat across. Even Grover joined us.

"Dude, you're still here? Thats awesome, maybe we can catch up tonight."

"Can't tonight, I'm taking over Will's class to teach survival. I'm going to teach how to find wild plants for food and medicine. Maybe tomorrow though?"

"Deal!" Percy said.

Gryffindor had quidditch practice which meant we had an hour after dinner to meet with the Professors, the Order (as we were calling Lupin, Black and the Longbottoms), Hermione and Dumbledore. Hazel took charge of the meeting early.

"So, an eventful day. Yesterday I mean" she began. "We now have a total of two destroyed Horcruxes, the diary, and the ring. Obviously the ring isn't destroyed and still holds the curse of my father upon it, but the abomination within it is gone. We now hold all the elements to be the Master of Death, but I confess it bothers me that anyone would have that title other than my father or perhaps Nico." She smiled.

"We also learned that demigods are particularly susceptible to enhanced emotions when in the presence of a horcrux. The evil they emanate brings out the anger, rage... well all the bad emotions in us as exhibited by my behavior, Percy's and Frank's last night. For those curious, we met this morning, the three of us, with Annabeth, and discussed this. There are no hard feelings, there is no residual anger. We are a team and we are moving forward with this new found information. If any of our enemies doubt our unity, have them attack me and see how Frank, Percy and Annabeth react. Any questions?"

"So you're convinced this is the Resurrection Stone?" Remus asked.

"Yes. It is my father's work, and Jennifer has confirmed his curse is upon it."

"How can she tell it is his curse?" Professor Weasley asked.

"She can." Percy said, making clear it was the end of the discussion on that issue.

Dumbledore nodded his assent and that was concluded.

"Next we should review the prophecies to see where we are. Thus far we have three, or three and a half if we include a conversation Percy had with his father on the way over, but the issue raised there may be concluded, and if it isn't, well being wary of dragons is just good every day advice. Rachel, would you repeat the original prophecy given by Hecate at Camp Half Blood? For those that haven't heard, it is the over all marching orders of America House."

"Yes. Of course." Rachel said, somewhat taken back by Hazel's confident demeanor.

"Let's see, it started with Poseidon saying Apollo would be silent, then Athena telling us 'In the interim the Gods require of you a mission, a simple task which you should find a holiday from your past quests. The child of Hades, Nico, has already begun. He is to be joined by the Seven of the great prophecy, as well as the Praetor of the Romans, Jennifer, the claimed daughter of Poseidon, and the Oracle Rachel Dare.'"

" At that point Hecate said 'In the north of the last old world lay a land where the Greeks never stood and the Romans were driven out a thousand years ago. There of all the pantheon, only I, Hecate, have had a following. My students there are not like our children. Their gift is the ability to learn magic and the ways of the mist, but only through the manipulation of it by tools that are themselves imbued with magic. The land is roamed by monsters both good and evil, familiar and foreign to you. Therein will be one who should not die so young, and one who is hunted and is in need of your protection. For the next year or two you will guard and protect he and his friends as you travel as if a wizard or witch like them, learning their ways and teaching your own... I think the rest was where the catch the train and such.'"

"The prophetic part of this is 'There will be one who should not die so young and one who is hunted and in need of your protection.' We had taken this to mean, based upon the circumstance of the arrival of what we will call the first haiku prophecy, that Professor Dumbledore was the one too young to die. However last night before we left, we were gifted with what we will call the second haiku prophecy. Rachel, if you will." Hazel said.

"Sure. Last nights was ''The truth is shown now, One too young to die revealed, Don't fuck this up Percy.'"

"Fortunately Percy did not, as Apollo so colorfully put it, fuck this up. At the last moment he realized that the one too young to die was me. I think you all know my story. I was killed when I was quite young, and brought back from death decades later by my brother Nico. Had I touched the ring, a curse that Voldemort had placed on it would have killed me again. If those there will recall there was a tremendous peal of thunder at that moment, and this is a normal sign of a part of a prophecy being fulfilled or revealed. With no ego I have to admit that I must be the one that both prophecies refer to, however this should not change our behavior in anyway. We have looked out for and protected one another. We must continue to do so as if the prophecy were about any one of us. In other words, figuring out who the one too young to die is changes nothing. We are all too young to die."

Hazel let her words hang in the air for all to consider. When she felt we had thought long enough she spoke again.

"Finally, having disposed of those prophecies, lets review the first haiku. Rachel?"

"Its a good thing I can remember these, you know I usually can't." She smiled.

"Just do your best, I know it will be more than enough." Hazel said.

"Very well. 'The Dark Lord seeks that  
Which he did not have before  
The one cannot err now"

"He will learn those things  
Which are real and that are not  
Projected in his dreams"

"Fight the snake and fail.  
For yule the safety of Poseidon's wall  
In spring to find the pieces."

"The potion master knows  
The number divided to find  
Each a part of the whole"

"Quest for each they must  
Witch's and hero's might joined  
Keep the one too young"

"Keep them alive you must.  
And save one who dies like Leo.  
Annabeth, your mom says hi.'"

"First verse?" Hazel asked.

"Clearly about Harry and the Hall of Prophecy." Frank said.

"Agreed. Second verse?"

"I think it is also about Harry, and his dreams. But whether he has learned the difference we can't really say, Jennifer's friend is protecting him now, so it may be moot." Hermione said.

"I don't remember any part of a prophecy ever being moot before." Reyna replied.

"I find myself agreeing with both of you. I suggest we leave this one open for now." Leo said.

"I concur, and remember we figured Apollo wrote this fast. The metaphor he was going for may have been lost on us." Percy added.

"Does anyone disagree?" Hazel asked. After a moment's silence she said "Very well, we will put this in the category of probably resolved but maybe not and we'll keep an eye out for it. Third verse?"

"Well we've fought the snake and failed." Hermione said "and we've made plans to visit America over the break. I think the pieces refers to the pieces of Voldemort's soul, you know, that are horcruxs. We are to find them in the spring."

"I think that's exactly right. Any one differ?" Hazel asked, but received no response other than general agreement that Hermione was correct.

"Excellent. Forth verse?"

"I think this is where we are." Dumbledore said. "If you recall I believe that Professor Slughorn is the potions master referred to.. Where is he anyway?"

"Watching the quidditch practice. He said it had been some time since he had been able to see a match. Think we could turn him into an owl Friday?" Sirius replied to everyone's giggles.

"Yes, I'm sure we can reach some accommodation. In any event, he possesses a memory of a conversation he had with Voldemort when he was a student. He has given it to me, but it has been altered, I believe by his pride, and is mostly useless. I am going to ask Harry to attempt to get for us the accurate memory so the number of targets we have can be determined."

"Do you wish for any assistance in persuading him at this time?" Hazel asked.

"No no! I think a more peaceful approach rather than brute force is what is needed." Dumbledore said, referring I think to our earlier offer to just beat it out of him.

"You misunderstand. Piper?" Hazel asked.

"Professors could I have your wands please?" Piper asked. Each of the professors and Lupin handed her their wands, which she carefully took, thanked them, then sat down.

"Fifth verse?" Hazel asked.

"I think this clearly means that on each quest for the horcruxes, no matter how many, there should be a mix of magicians, you know, Hogwarts students, and demigods. Which makes good sense given our sensitivity to their evil. " Percy said.

"I agree that is the clear meaning of the first two lines, and the last line rolls over to the next and I think is about me, however, again, we should keep on our toes and be forever vigilant. We would not want to go around unarmed. You know, I think we need Harry's input for this last one. I believe he may have useful information as to the one that dies like Leo. Professor Dumbledore, would you sent a patronus for him please?" Hazel asked.

The Headmaster reached for his wand, but it wasn't there.

"Professor Snape? Weasley? Could you instead until the Headmaster finds his wand?"

Of course neither could they, nor could Lupin when asked.

"Piper?"

"Certainly she said as she pulled out five wands, including her own." Before she could send the patronus though Professor Weasley interrupted.

"How did you get those?"

"I asked."

"I dont' remember giving you my,,, how did you ask, when?"

"Very nicely." Piper grinned.

"She asked you just a moment ago. She asked if the Professors could give her your wands. Even Remus handed his over... you don't remember it? Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

Piper handed the wands back to their owners as Hazel said "I told you we could be persuasive. Let us know if we can assist with Professor Slughorn. I think that covers everything for now as far as the prophecies go. Professor Dumbledore and Harry are going to attempt to find the number from Professor Slughorn, call us for assistance if necessary, and other than that all we can do is train and plan our American adventure. Now, what of Voldemort's next move, anyone have any ideas?"

"It is the dark lord's nature to gather his forces until they are overwhelming, then attack. His targets will be the Ministry, where he already has followers and sympathizers to his racial purity movement in place, and here, where he sees his two biggest threats, the Headmaster and Mr Potter." Snape said.

"He will hit the ministry first." Percy said.

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked.

"It is softer. Every time he has hit here he has lost. He hit there as a diversion once, fully expecting to lose, but drew attention away from his real goal, that of breaking his followers out of Azkaban. So his attack there was successful in the strategic sense. By drawing us away he showed who he thinks the real threat is." Jason said.

"You sure that's not ego? For all we know he knows nothing of America House other than the quidditch report in the paper." Remus said.

"The facts speak for themselves. He may not know what is going on here, but he has sent his best and strongest to attack and none have returned to him." Dumbledore said.

"Where will they get wands?" Hazel asked.

"What?" Professor Weasley replied.

"The other day Hermione I think said that prisoners at Azkaban aren't allowed any magical items, so the ones that broke out don't have wands. No wands, no magic." Annabeth said.

"Right, so he has a couple hundred fanatical criminals backing him now, but the are impotent without wands. Where will he get them?"

The elder magicians looked at one another, then Professor Dumbledore created a patronus. "Tell Kingsley Shacklebolt to place as many aurors as he can at Ollivanders to prevent a burglary by the escapees of Azkaban attempting to arm themselves." and with that a glowing phoenix flew away.

"Is there anything else we can do to prepare?" Hazel asked.

"There is an old adage I think is applicable. 'The gods favor the army with the heaviest battalions.' We must train hard, and expand our training to the largest number of students possible. We have just over a month until the Yuletide break. I believe we can have one hundred warriors ready by then." Reyna said.

"The dark lord will attack with hundreds." Snape said.

"And we will defend with a hundred or so. But in addition to having the advantage of defense, our people will fight with overwhelming power, and as a team. I would not bet against us." Frank said.

"Perhaps we can increase our numbers." Lupin said.

"Well we have the ghosts, they will fight at my command as they are able, but unfortunately only a dozen or so are capable of touching mortals." Nico said.

"Uh, yes. I was thinking perhaps we should contact other schools of magic." Lupin said, "After all, they have ultimately as much risk as we do."

"Frank and I could approach the Senate about back up as well, and of course there are the year rounds at Half Blood. Once the Leodis has doors at both it should be easy enough for them to drop in." Reyna said.

"Are they trained in magical warfare?" Sirius asked.

"No, but they are all demigods trained in individual and group combat and there would be about 500 of them if we add them all up. Of course we could ask the hunters and amazons for reinforcements too, but they are apt to say no as it won't appear necessary." Reyna replied.

"A dozen of the hunters against 500 Death Eaters... there is a fight I'd pay to see" Percy grinned.

"Just a dozen?" Sirius asked.

"That's all they would need" Percy grinned.

"Let's discuss what we learned from the penseive, shall we?" Hazel asked, changing the subject and turning the floor over to Professor Dumbledore.

"Not including sleep, we have approximately thirty two hours of memories from each of the four that attacked Mr Weasly. Obviously we have not reviewed them in full, but all have been given a cursory review. Three of the attackers memories appear to be mostly useless, they were, as expected, hired for the job shortly before it occurred, seem to have no real loyalty to the Deatheaters, and were hired by Lucious Malfoy. Much of Malfoy's memory consists of wondering where to hire thugs and finally doing so, however early there is a meeting between he and Voldemort which apparently occurred at Malfoy Manor. Professor Snape recognized the home when he viewed it. It confirms that the ministry attack was a diversion intended to tie up myself and the Aurors while he broke the prisoners out of Azkaban. He notes that he now controls the dementors rather than the ministry and it is apparent that this is true. His overall goal is control of the ministry and through it the muggle government and world, however he proclaims that first he must rid himself of Harry and myself. It appears that at present Voldemort is residing in the homes of several of his supporters, one of whom being Malfoy, however the schedule is of his own making and no one else seems to know when he might arrive at a given location. Again, this memory must be studied more, and we shall as we are able to."

"Headmaster, the swords." Snape said.

"Ah yes! It seems that Voldemort is aware that his first attack, early this semester as the students departed the train, was thwarted by visiting students who used a combination of magic and weapons, allegedly swords. He is seeking more information on these students and Malfoy was pleased to tell him how Gryffindor and the Americans were able to kill his son and friends dates to the formal in much the same way. Malfoy was to seek more information on this group from his son, however two of his friends parents were killed in that attack, Crabbe and Goyle. They were unrecognized due to the damage inflicted on them. Malfoy was also going to seek to find the young man that was the date of Pansy Parkinson that fled before the fight began for more information on the group, however it appears he did not have an opportunity to do so before he was apprehended. Still, Voldemort is aware of what the America House does, and we can only imagine that he holds you in the same regard as Mr Potter and myself."

"Then we are in excellent company." Hazel grinned.

"Before we break up to begin training, I have an issue I would present for discussion." Hazel said once everyone had quieted down again. "For training we have kept the students and ourselves in set groups, however for quests and rescue operations we have formed ad hoc groups each time. In addition, should there be an in mass attack against either the ministry or the school we would need to organize as to ground troops, archers/long distance fighters, airborne and air cavalry fighters and the like."

"What is the difference between airborne and air cavalry?" Lupin asked.

"Well, in reality very little, but as we would use them there seems to be a group that would attack from brooms, or pegusi, or dragon, and would generally stay on them, while others would use them to deliver themselves to the part of the battle field where needed. Each has a separate group of tactics and areas of concern. We may ultimately wish to consider an air superiority group that would take out apparating opponents before they, uhhhh, congeal? Land? I would like to task Reyna, Frank, Hermione, Ron and Annabeth to commit some time to coming up with organizational structures for both the horcrux quests, based upon the needs of questing, that is to say who works well together and who brings the maximum firepower with the greatest problems solving skill sets in the smallest, fastest packages, as well as for castle defense, where we would attack on, and be attacked from, as I see it three fronts from the air, ground and the woods. Sorry Percy, if we are attacked from the lake you're probably on your own."

"If we get attacked from the lake its probably best that he is, anyone else would just get in his way." Piper grinned.

"I... I really like this idea Hazel. I think we've all see how well DA1 works together compared to the other groups. We should maybe mix up the training a bit to fill in those areas where we have needs the fastest, like after basic swords, woodland, open, urban and indoor tactics, we take a bunch and focus on archery. We don't really have enough archers at this time, and its something the younger students can excel at." I said.

"So you think we should reexamine our training regime?" Jason asked.

"No, well, yes and no. We would still do everything we are doing now, just maybe in a different order depending on the needs of the group and the skill exhibited by the student." I replied.

After a pregnant silence Jason said "I think this is wise. Tonight, this week, lets go as planned, and next week be ready to modify?"

"If we can be ready next week." I said.

"Take all the resources you need." Hazel said. "Is there anything else?"

No one could think of a thing.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Ginny

Harry was the chosen one. I was his girlfriend. Hermione would always be the smart one, and I would always be her friend. Ron was loyal, loyal to a fault and I was his sister. Mom was the Professor, and I was her daughter. Sometimes it felt like I wasn't anyone myself, only identifiable by who I was to those around me. So when Reyna, Frank and Annabeth told me that I was chosen to lead one of two air cavalry squads should it become necessary to defend the school from an all out attack by Voldemort's followers I admit it felt good.

I felt like I must be the most badass bitch ever!

My squad would consist of some of the best flyers in Gryffindor, as well as Ravenclaw, and we would potentially have Jason and Frank attached should the need arise. The other squad was to be led by either Fred or George, who decided to flip a coin then not tell the result. I would have Neville as my clean up flyer, while they would have Seamus, who had come on strong in both his flying and spell casting in the last several weeks as well as the best flyers from Hufflepuff and the rest of the Ravenclaw team.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were not assigned to anything. It was decided that since Harry had to be the one to kill Voldemort by the prophecy, he should be placed where ever combat with Voldemort would be most likely along with Ron and Hermione who refused to be separated. I wasn't asked if I wanted to be separated which frankly annoyed me to no end. But it was just another time I was just an identity relevant to who I was around. As a result those three had to cross train with everyone, but mostly air assault and infantry.

I wasn't worried about Harry. Where ever he went Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Jennifer were to always be near by under the plan that Reyna, Frank and Annabeth developed, and all fighting would be done after a barrage of spells and an umbrella of arrows, plus the air cav softening up and shaping the battle. If that didn't protect him enough then there was nothing that would. Reyna was in overall charge of directing the defense of the castle if necessary , with Hazel and Frank in charge of executing the ground defense plan drafted by the Americans, but mostly by Frank.

In addition to training to defend the castle, we trained for the quests we knew were coming. Here I was with Harry, along with Ron and Hermione of course, as well as Annabeth, Percy and Sirius. The Americans complained that these groups were too large but in the end their complaints fell on deaf ears. We wanted small enough to hide and big enough to hurt, and three of each with a member of the order seemed right. After all, they had gone to Rome and Greece with a group of seven, so we could certainly hunt horcruxes with the same number. As it worked out, although the training was useful, the teams were never used as such.

We began training after dinner every night and lasted until midnight, and all day on weekends. In addition to our own training, DA1 and 2 were tasked, along with Annabeth and Percy, with getting the new recruits up to speed so we worked twice as hard. Still it was worth it and we felt like we were doing something real and important. Our class studies were slackened due to Dumbledore's influence, with the exception of Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions, where if anything the intensity had increased. Herbology, Divination and Magical Creatures were periods of blessed relief.

Annabeth, Hermione and the Headmaster spent enormous amounts of time researching Voldemort's life looking for clues as to what the horcruxes might be and where they might be hidden but their work was frustratingly fruitless until just before time for us to leave for America. Speaking of the America trip, at first it was to be just DA1, a few other students (like George and Fred), my parents and the Order, however as more and more witches and wizards disappeared parents of students got scared and asked for their children to remain at school. As a result, pretty much all of our trainees, which by then numbered one hundred or so, were to go to the States. Getting there would not be a problem, however housing at the other end would as according to the Americans, neither Half Blood nor Jupiter could house that many extras. Neither was designed for guests. Leo and Jennifer solved this by building several new "barracks" in a village near the training field which had individual apartments nicer and better appointed than the regular rooms at Hogwarts.

Leo and Slughorn spent a great deal of time in Leo's shop and they devices they produced were miraculous. Strobe lights from arrows and bombs that would blind the enemy, pure explosive devices like mines which could be activated from afar which he had aerials plant all over the obvious approach routes to the castle, and my favorite, love bombs that sprayed an aerosol of love potion, as well as fear potions and potions that caused instant nausea to all that inhaled. In the end though Leo's greatest invention was a surveillance bug, that literally looked like a bug. It could fly into position from several hundred yards away and then transmit both video and audio feeds back to the Leodis. We immediately planted several at Malfoy Manor, but would see no productivity from them until just before the Christmas Break, when Voldemort briefly appeared there. He was gone before we could decide whether to attack or not and the bug that caught him was outside on a window and could not hear what was said.

Once the last of the non Slytherin students were far enough along in their training, a decision had to be made. Do we begin training Slytherin students despite the fact that we knew many of their parents to be Death Eaters? Snape was able to single out those that were, as well as those that were loyal to the school, the headmaster, and, if not loyal to Harry, at least determined to not assist the dark lord. It was decided that once Slughorn became an instructor he could assist in sorting those out that should be trained out of the list Snape was able to provide.

Given the friendship that had developed the preceding year it was decided that visits to Beaxbatons Academy and Drumstrang were in order. It was readily agreed that Drumstrang's diplomatic party would be led by Dumbledore and Snape and would include Hermione, Harry and a smattering of the Americans. Ron was irritated by this and upon realizing his oversight Dumbledore included Ron and myself as well. Annabeth, Percy, Frank and Hazel would go for the Americans. Beaxbatons would likewise be led by Dumbledore, but Hagrid would replace Snape, and all the Weasley's available would go due to Bill's involvement with Fleur Delacroix, the Beauxbaton's champion from last years tournament. My brother Bill and her had been dating since they worked together at Gringotts over the summer.

Of course once Hermione learned Ron would be around the Delacroixes, she was added to the mission as well. Among the Americans the same went, but Piper and Jason were added, as well as Rachel, who coincidentally was the only one that could actually speak French without using babblefish or a similar spell. The remaining Americans simply could not be spared from training the new recruits.

The biggest problem is that no one knows where Drumstrang is and it is unplottable. Jennifer offered to simply teleport us there, as though it would be no problem for her, but Dumbledore decided against it. He felt that were its hidden nature exposed it would be an insult to the school as its unplottablity was intrinsic to its identity. This left the only solution being to invite them back to Hogwarts, but it would have to be secretive so that no one in the ministry asked what they were doing here again. In the end Dumbledore communicated via a portrait in his office that Igor Karkaroff and representatives of his students should meet Dumbledore at a particular location in Paris, there to apparate to a more private Hogwarts entrance to discuss matters of mutual interest. At the appointed day and time, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a contingent of Americans flew off to the Eiffel Tower and retrieved our Scandinavian friends.

Introductions were made all around, with Igor and Viktor being the center of attention for the Drumstrang contingent. They had brought about a dozen students but Viktor was so well known from his quidditch play it was as though we had a celebrity in our presence. After a bit we went to the Leodis dining hall for dinner and talk.

"I confess Albus" Igor began, "I have been approached by several of my former colleagues and have been told that if I commit the resources of Drumstrang to their cause all will be forgiven and the dark lord will welcome us. Why should we fight for you?"

"I had hoped our friendship would be the bond necessary." Dumbledore smiled.

"As it should, but I tread a narrow path you must understand. Just as you must care for the well being of your students, I must look out for the well being of my own. His army numbers in the hundreds now, and is growing. He has reportedly convinced the giants to come to his side and send troops against you when the time comes."

"I believe your information is wrong. I have an agreement with Karkus, made through Hagrid and Maxine last summer, wherein the giants would remain neutral."

"Yes, but times change. Karkus is dead, Golgomath rules as of a few days ago, and his loyalties have always been with Voldemort."

"I see. That is disturbing news indeed. Never the less, we have been training, and would welcome both your students and the ladies of Beaxbaton to observe and join us. Between our students, the Order and our American allies I am confident of our ultimate victory. However, I would not mislead you, the road will be difficult and fraught with danger. You know only too well the power of the Dark Lord."

"And what of Severus?"

"His loyalty is unquestionable." Dumbledore replied, which was a nice thing to say given that Snape was seated next to him.

"There are rumors that you are training an army, so these rumors are true then?"

"No. They are not. Our American friends are training an army. If you like, after this delicious respite Miss Jennifer has prepared for us, I am sure Miss Hazel and her colleagues would give your students a walk through."

"We would be pleased to Professor" Hazel said.

"This little girl leads your army?" Igor laughed, and his students with him.

"No, I'm the quest leader for the American contingent. Reyna, Percy, Frank and Annabeth lead the various combat groups with Frank being strategic command and Reyna being in overall tactical command in the field. I lead all the combat, training and quest missions of our contingent, but do so with the consent and advice of those I lead. I'm like Eisenhower to their Patton, Bradley, Montgomery and Arnold. Why?" Hazel asked, some what confused it would seem. The rest of the Americans looked as though they were taken back by his words as well.

"Its just that you should be playing with dolls and learning to sew little girl. Leave the fighting to those who can do it!" Igor bellowed to the laughter of his students and the growing rage of the Americans.

"Igor, I suspect when you see" Dumbledore began, only to be interrupted by Hazel.

"No, its okay Professor. I understand." Hazel said, her voice filled with resigned sadness as she held up one hand to silence him. She climbed onto her chair and pointed at the biggest, meanest looking Drumstrang student. "You, you're Viktor aren't you? The great Viktor Krum? Tri Wizard Champion and greatest seeker the game has seen in many years? Tell me Viktor, I'm the American seeker, and as Igor says, just a little girl. Would you care to duel me?"

"You don't have the courage for a duel by Drumstrang rules. We duel to the death or surrender" Viktor replied. "And there is no honor in surrender." He grinned with his friends.

"Fine by me, I've already died once. Tell me Viktor, what is your greatest fear?" Hazel asked as she jumped onto the table among all the plates and goblets.

"What? I have no fear."

"Well now you do! You're afraid of going home and telling your mommy that a little girl kicked your ass in front of all your friends. Accio!" Hazel hissed and all the wands and staves of the Drumstrang contingent flew to her and into her upheld survival bag, which was shaped like a heart with a "Hello Kitty" icon.

"I hear you're a good flyer, the best they say!" Hazel laughed as she pointed her wand at Victor and he rose quickly into the air while she drew her saber and popped her shield. She flung him gently about the room, not yet causing any harm, while continuing to shout and laugh as though throughly insane. "Do you want to learn to fly? I know you can with a broom but my way is so much more exciting!"

Krum was clutching his throat as if he were being choked by an invisible hand flinging him about the room, and the rest of the Drumstrang group sat in stunned silence.

"What's the matter Viktor? Oh, that's right, a little girl can't beat you and she sure can't lead an army! She's not good enough! Isn't that right? Tell me Viktor, do you still want to duel to the death? I've been dead and I've been to the underworld, I'm not afraid to go back. When I die I will be riding through the carnage of battle on the back of a god! I know I shall spend eternity in Elysium with the heros. Do you have that kind of courage Viktor? I could drop you on your head now! It would make a nice satisfying splat when your skull cracked open and your brain splatters across the table. It is a noise I've heard before!"

At this he fell towards the floor gasping for breath until he was again yanked into the air, this time upside down. Hazel was really worked up and slamming Viktor into the walls and rafters as he hung in mid air as if an invisible giant were grabbing his ankle and flinging him about like a rag doll. Each time he hit a wall or rafter there was a yelp and a sickening noise of his flesh being smashed.

"Next thing you know you're at the River Styx and Charon is asking you for drachmas. Then the Fates will ask you why you died like a coward, too scared to stand with your friends, how you betrayed their friendship with your gutlessness. How about it? You ready for that conversation? Are you all about dressing in uniforms and trying to be threatening while not really standing for anything? You and your Igor would turn your back on friends just because you think working with Voldemort would be easier? It is sickening to those of us who have felt the fear of battle and known the glory of victory. Those are things that cowards like yourself and Igor here will never understand. Do you hold your honor to be so trivial as taking the safe, easy way? That is the work of a chicken! A sniveling low life coward! You would not last a minute in the 12th Legion. Lupa would dine on your entrails before your first night ended! Would you like to surrender now? Or would your rather die and let the world know that a little girl kicked your ass and you died as a frightened little boy? Which one Viktor? My time and patience grows short! Surrender like a mouse or die like a rat, I don't care which, you choose!" Hazel screamed as Viktor was now dripping blood and moaning from the rafters, hanging limp and upside down.

Viktor's colleagues were as white as ghosts and all were impotent without their wands and staves to do anything about it. When a couple rose to perhaps grab Hazel every American wand and half the swords were out. The offenders sat back down and remained seated, but Frank, Annabeth and Percy remained standing with their weapons drawn.

"He is unarmed, it is not a fair fight!" one of his classmates shouted.

"We're Americans. We don't believe in fair fights." Leo replied calmly with a Texas accent.

"He yields!" Igor shouted.

"Not until he says it. I don't want him coming back later and saying he never surrendered. How about it Viktor, does the coward you follow speak for you or do you have your own voice?" Hazel shouted.

"I yield! I'm sorry, I should not have shown you disrespect! It was wrong of me." Viktor said, his voice sounding full of fear, pain and sincerity.

Hazel gently lowered him to the table.

She then turned and walked to Igor's seat, standing on the table in front of him in her school girl uniform, once again looking like just the cutest "Hello Kitty" fan you ever saw, pointed her wand at his gigantic ugly nose and said, her voice calm but somehow still filled with all the rage she could muster, "Professor Dumbledore has always treated us as equals in this cause. You don't have to, nor do your students, but don't ever doubt my resolve to lead my team, and don't doubt that I would die for any one of them or the students we have trained. If I would die for them, then you may rest assured I will kill for them. We will destroy Voldemort, his army and his followers. You do not want to be on his side. If you join us, fine, I will fight beside you as if you were my brother, but if you don't and I see any of you on the battlefield, I will destroy your souls and cast the remnants to feed Tartarus. On this you have my word. Jennifer, Will, please heal Mr Krum. If you will excuse me Professor Dumbledore, I fear my dinner is ruined."

Hazel then jumped from the table and marched out, I think to cool off. The room was deathly quiet except for Will and Jennifer singing healing chants and casting healing spells as everyone looked at each other, not quite knowing what to say.

"I wouldn't piss her off again. The Americans she commands and the Brits that are loyal to her would not go as easy on you." I said as Frank, Annabeth and I left to make sure Hazel was okay.

We found her by the pool, dipping her feet in the water and giggling.

"How did I do?" She laughed.

"You were fantastic!" Frank grinned, his eyes full of adoration.

"I think we've created a monster!" Annabeth added with a laugh.

"One thing is for sure. They won't be fighting for Voldemort."

I grinned as I thought to myself, "Nope, I was wrong before. Hazel is the most bad ass bitch ever!" 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Percy

I'll let you in on a secret. Someday's, when we are fighting or in some sort of conflict, I am the best on the field. Its a son of Poseidon thing. Although Zeus is the king of the gods, and Ares the god of war, Poseidon is the best fighter. Not to take anything away from Jason, Frank, Reyna or Annabeth, they are all amazing, its just, well, I'm a little bit better. Unless I'm in water, then I'm a lot better. However other days, when we are training or organizing, I'm just a guy who is really good at talking to fish. I was beginning to really look forward to the end of this quest so that Annabeth and I could get on with our lives, set the date, and start college and with it, retirement from the questing life. The giants and titans were vanquished. Sure, we had killed them from this plain of existence, but as immortals they were never truly dead. It would be a while before they could reform with any real organizational strength. The Carters were having their Egyptian problems but seemed to be handling just fine, and Annabeth's cousin was holding his own in Odin's realm.

Each time I fought and was injured it hurt worse. Twice in three months I nearly died on what was supposed to be an easy mission. I was ready for retirement and letting someone else take the reins, but had to finish this quest first. In the mean time I helped train where I could and lusted after my fiance. Oh, and went to class if there seemed to be nothing else going on, even though it was clear that none of the professors actually expected me there anymore.

Once Dumbledore and the Hogwarts kids had told us about Drumstrang and the chauvinistic attitude they had towards magic and warfare, Hazel had come up with the plan of waiting for a fight to pick on her own in order to call them out. No way any guy could have labeled them cowards and have the needed effect, but likewise there was no way their honor would let them seek vengence on a little girl either. The "Hello Kitty" bag was Will's idea. He really does spend a lot of time thinking about purses.

Anyway, it worked and they were shamed into compliance. Once they began training they came along pretty well but for the first couple of weeks Neville, Ron and Harry beat the shit out of them with practice swords while Hermione and Ginny beat the crap out of them with spells. By Christmas break they were a bruised and battered lot, and quite humble. Viktor turned out to be an okay guy in the end, but his flirtations with Hermione caused some friction until she made it plain she was with Ron. He then got shot down by all the American's, including Rachel who was ambivalent about his quidditch prowess. He did become the coach of our quidditch team and here he would have been a great help except that we didn't give a damn about quidditch and his flirtations with Hazel, who now seemed like his best friend most days, ended with "I'm 85 years old and my boyfriend is a dragon."

Compared to Drumstrang, getting the cooperation of the ladies of Beaxbaton was pretty easy. Piper put her mark on everyone and we went to the south of France. Some of the girls there were descended from Veela, a race of uncanny beauty related to both sirens and harpies, but as I understand closest to what we half bloods would call nymphs. In any event, as pretty as they were, Piper made sure our girls had nothing to worry about, and by placing her mother's mark on all the guys going we proved to be a bigger distraction than they were.

The problem was, although they were fiercely loyal to their Hogwarts friends, especially Harry and Ron, their approach to magic was pretty passive. While they learned the same spells, they didn't really learn combat or even defense beyond the basics. Still they were anxious and excited to do so, and as a result we gave them a week with Hermione reviewing basic defensive and offensive spells. The few males at Beaxbatons did pretty well and the girls did as well once they got over the initial giggle fits. The concept of using swords, arrows, spears, any sort of physical weapon really, seemed foreign to them but they got into it fast. The Beaxbaton's crowd was surprisingly happy to move into the Leodis as apparently they had fairly tight quarters in France. Neither they nor Drumstrang would be going to the States with us and poor Leo and his aerials were having a hard time keeping up with both the need for housing and the need for training drones and materials.

The best part of this time for me was when Annabeth and I were called on to assist in guarding Ollivanders during the day. The Death Eaters had tried to hit it at night a couple times but while one or two aurors defended the building, Ollivander would apparate away to a safe location with all his inventory, which he kept ready to go in a box with an extension charm on it. We would guard from the cafe across the street, usually with an auror out front being obvious to spot. They never attacked when we were there, but it gave Annabeth and I time to just hang out and talk. This had be rare for us since we arrived in the UK and we cherished every minute. Finally Annabeth came up with the idea of just moving Ollivander and his inventory to the Leodis at night and all were agreeable. So we had one more for our trip back home.

With a week to go we held our last weekly meeting, with the usual folks there as well as representatives of Drumstrang and Beaxbatons. We reviewed the prophecies and concluded that no progress had been made. Slughorn had not given either Harry or Hermione any indication that he was willing to fess up to the truth of his conversation with Voldemort regarding horcruxes and there was general agreement that even if he did there was no way to know, other than the assurance of the prophecy itself, if it would report an accurate number. This was when Rachel of all people hit upon a novel idea.

"What if we ask someone else?" She said.

"No one else would know." Snape replied.

"Oh sure. Voldemort would know. That occulemancy thing you were teaching Harry, that works both ways doesn't it? She said.

"Yes, but there has to be a connection between the minds, the two people must know each other somehow, otherwise magicians would go reading the minds of muggle stock brokers and use their knowledge to become wealthy in muggle money." Dumbledore kindly explained.

"Right, but there must be a connection between Harry and Voldemort because Voldemort was able to enter Harry's. We always say the best defense is a strong offense, why don't we attack his mind?" Rachel asked again.

"It can take years to master the entering of a person's mind, and we already know the harm that the dark lord can cause when he enters Mr Potter's. Candidly, Mr Potter's abilities in this area are wanting." Snape said.

"I bet we can teach Harry in less than a day. Are the spells necessary in the library?" Annabeth asked.

"Well yes, or course, they are in Goshawk's 'Advanced Spells Compendium' but to master it in one day seems absurd. I've studied it off and on for years and have no where near Professor Snape's ability" Sirius said. "Headmaster, you can't allow this. It is just too risky."

"I want to try." Harry said. "At least let me try."

"I believe we can not only teach him the spell, but that he will be mentally strong enough to overpower any one you choose by tea time tomorrow" Reyna said.

"If Professor Snape agrees to defend, and if Harry can over come his defenses, I will allow it. But only under those conditions. And I would ask Miss Jennifer to be present should Mr Potter attempt to invade Voldemort's mind. I believe her extraordinary talents may be required." Dumbledore said.

With that Reyna, Annabeth and myself rose. "Come on Harry, we have a spell to figure out." I said as we left to go to the Hogwarts library.

"Neville, would you join us please." Reyna asked with a smile, and a nod towards Hazel, who understood and nodded her assent.

As we got to the ballroom, Harry and Neville turned to exit the Leodis and go to the Hogwarts library, but Annabeth said "Not yet guys, we have to talk."

"Aurorum, Argentum, guard my door. Allow none to enter." Reyna commanded to her dogs as we entered her chambers. Once everyone was seated and comfortable in her drawing room, we began.

"Okay guys. This doesn't leave the room okay? No one else needs to know this. Not friends, girlfriends, not DA1, 2, 3, Dumbledore, Sirius, no one. Agreed?" Reyna said.

"Uh,, sure, what's..." Neville said while Harry looked between us nodding slowly.

"Okay, so since we've been here you've seen us learn spells, from Professor Weasley and Hermione. In one sense we do. We don't know what any spell does when you actually use it. I'm convinced that the strength and power of our spells is that we had no preconceived notions as to how strong they were supposed to be, and that has been pretty much proven by you guys having come up to our level. But the thing is, well, we don't learn spells. Not the way you guys do. Well, we do, but before we came here we never did. We had no reason to. We each have abilities, like I can control water and Jason can control air, Hazel controls precious metals and gems, Nico controls the dead...sorcery Sirius calls it"

"I knew it!" Harry exclaimed, "Wait, you don't really do magic?"

"Sure we do, but we just call it being a demi god. The magic comes through us and is magnified and focused by our wands, same as you, but the difference is, well our source is different. It's just what we do because of who we are. We could learn spells your way, but it would take time we didn't have. Here's the thing. It was decided that we needed to fit in here, so Hecate gave us wands. But they aren't like yours, not even yours as far as I know Neville. To speed up our learning of spells, our wands do it for us."

"Okay, that must be convenient." Harry deadpanned.

"Oh it is. It lets us fit in while all the time planning to defend every room we are in, and kill every Death Eater that might appear at any time. Remember what we are here for. Its not to learn, its to teach, defend and protect." Annabeth said.

"So, yeah, by tea time tomorrow you will know occulemency. Because you will have my wand." Reyna said.

"Uh well, that's great, but what about the strength of the spell, I mean, I won't be able to cast it at the same level you guys would. That took weeks to learn."

"Sure you will. When you started casting spells at our level you cast all of them at it, not some of them, well except Percy with water spells, Jason with air, you know, our natural talents. But just to be safe, what Percy said about each of us having talents? Neville, could you explain mine to Harry?"

"She can give you courage and power, she like, what would you say honey? Shares the power and fortitude of Bellona with those that are deserving. You can't tell anyone this, but its how Ron got the guts to overcome his shakiness for quidditch try outs. He was about to not try out until Reyna helped. He doesn't even know she helped. She's helped a few of the students when they felt like they would never be able to cast spells at our level. Oh! But check this out... did she help her boyfriend or any of his friends in DA1? Oh no! They had to do it on their own!" Neville laughed. "Trust me! I asked her a hundred times that first night if it was me or her that was doing everything I did."

"And as I told him, I don't think I could fight Annabeth and Percy to a draw in one night. I'm good, but damn, that is asking a lot. I just helped the others enough to cast one spell at high level. After that they believed they could do it and didn't require anymore assistance. And none of you guys needed my help." Reyna said.

"This is why you can't tell anyone. First, we must seem like regular students at least for the most part, otherwise people will begin to believe that they are not capable of doing what we do. We need all of our army ready to overwhelm and destroy Voldemort's. Frankly when the day comes, I hope the Order stays out of the way. Second, if any of the students that Reyna has helped found out, then they would simply collapse back to where they were. Third, well, its sort of embarrassing to be at a school of magic and be the only ones that do not do magic the normal way." Annabeth giggled.

"Well that makes sense I suppose" Harry said, "and I have no reason to tell anyone. Is this how you learned quidditch as well?"

"No, although our brooms came to us from Hecate and apparently are like yours, only we had an easier time connecting with them and learning to fly. Percy still sucks at it." Reyna said.

"Yeah, I noticed. No offense Percy, but the Prophet makes you out to be a really gifted flier. How do you expect to pull that off by the time of your next match? Your two game grounding is over isn't it?" Harry said, referring to our game against Ravenclaw in January. We had just defeated Hufflepuff the week before and the Prophet was all about some Percy coming back.

"I expect to have a season, or perhaps career ending injury in practice just before then." I smiled. "See, I'm really nervous flying. A few years ago I was told I might get shot out of the sky if I was ever to fly again and I'm still not sure how serious the threat was so I spend most of my time in the air watching my back."

"Some other demi god?" Neville asked.

"No, Zeus. God of the skies. He doesn't care for me to be there." I replied.

With that we left for the library and quickly found the necessary spell. Harry practiced a few times on me and Neville without success using his wand, then we programmed ours, and he used Reyna's. In a flash he was in my mind wandering around and reading all my thoughts.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, "You really were in... is that Atlas holding up... hey there's Reyna I almost didn't recognize you woah!"

"What is it Harry?" Reyna asked.

"Young you just turned me into a hamster."

"Okay, I think that's enough" Annabeth said.

"I... wow he really loves you, I mean,,," Harry said as he left my mind.

"You mean what?" Annabeth giggled.

"I mean, like... every thought you have Percy, its all related to Annabeth."

"Awwwww" Annabeth said as she hugged me tight. I flashed Harry a smile and a thumbs up, which he returned.

After several more run throughs, only without Harry revealing my inner most thoughts, we were as ready as we could be. Harry entered minds at will, and with the defensive spells was able to keep others from entering his. That and a little boost from Reyna is all we could hope to do to pull it off. No one was able to enter Harry's mind and it actually hurt to try, then we remembered the ring that Jennifer had given him from Morpheous.

"So really, there is no reason to cast the defensive spell first, I should just go for the throat." Harry said.

"Or even let Snape attempt to invade your mind first and while he has a head ache from trying go on the offensive." Neville suggested.

The next night Harry's try out against Snape was a foregone conclusion. After what we learned in practice we fully expected Harry to enter his mind, find some bit of info that he was thinking just for the occasion, and come out and tell us.

What we did not expect was for Harry to be in his mind for several minutes and both of them leaving afterwards without saying anything, Snape just got up and left and after a moment with a stunned expression on his face, Harry ran after him. Harry caught up to the professor just out of ear shot. They spoke for a second, Snape smiled and nodded, placed one hand on Harry's shoulder, then they walked together to sit by the lake, and talk for hours as tears poured from their eyes.

No one, not even Ginny I suspect, ever learned what they talked about. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Harry

It was time. Just after dinner we met in Dumbledore's office. Sirius demanded to be there, as did Ginny, Hermione and Ron. I also asked Percy, Annabeth, and of course Reyna to be there, and Neville joined her.

Jennifer was there as Dumbledore required and was soon in charge of what felt like a ceremony. She deferred a lot to Severus though and he really led me through how to attack someone mentally that wasn't seated across from me. I appreciated everyone being there, but most of all Severus.

He had loved my mother more than anyone in her life, perhaps even more than my father, and suffered at her loss more than anyone except me. The pain and anguish he felt at destroying their friendship with his cruel words years before I had felt with him only while in his mind, but he had felt it every day since it happened. I had felt everything in fact, but only briefly, not eternally as he had. Once in his mind it was like reading through a stack of old magazines arranged in no particular order. Severus told me this was normal and the way to find what you were looking for was to focus on one word or concept that would draw forth the memories. He also taught, and I had learned this myself on him the night before, as well as on Percy, wouldn't appear to be lined up to me, but rather stacked like cards. If I could see the stack, and remember it, I would be able to understand it when I came back to my mind.

We decided to focus first on "horcruxes" and then on where they were if time allowed. No one thought it was good for me to be in there very long. Just knowing what they were and how many might allow us a way to find them.

It felt like a seance which seemed silly to me, but once I was seated comfortably Severus had me focus on Voldemort, what I knew him to look like, open my mind, and cast the spell. I did so just as I felt the warmth of Reyna's support wash over me.

It seemed as though I was apparating for a bit and then I knew I was there. It felt evil, everything about it. At first I don't think he was aware of my presence, but of course I had not done anything yet. As soon as I focused on the word horcrux all manner of images flooded my mind's eye, only a few of them recognizable. I saw a cave by the ocean, the diary, some people I didn't know, bugs, spiders, dogs, more people, then a cascade of strange images, none of which made sense. I felt warmer and sicker the longer I was there and eventually the images stopped.

I was looking at Voldemort, but not as I had seen him, as he saw himself, an adult Tom Riddle.

"So, Potter has learned to scry. Are we looking for anything in particular?"

He wasn't looking at me, it was as though he knew I was there, but couldn't see me unless I did something. I knew I couldn't ask for horcrux locations, he was already looking at what I had seen and trying to make sense of it. I imagined I had a spray paint can and wrote on a wall "Harry Potter was Here! I'll be back!"

I couldn't stop laughing at my vandalism but the apparition of Voldemort turned and drew his wand. He began the occulemancy spell, but I drew my and shouted "Stupify!" blasting him against the far wall of the room I imagined us in. He slammed into the wall and did not rise as I had hit him with enough force to explode a practice drone. Everything, including time, seemed frozen at that point. The stack of images had shattered when I hit him, as did the walls and floor of the place I was in.

Jennifer appeared at my side, smiled and whispered "It is time to go Harry."

She took my hand and a moment later I was waking up in my bed in the Leodis.

"How... how long was I out? How did I get here?"

"Hush. Rest now. Your mind has had quite a journey." Will said. "And in answer to your question, its Monday evening, so you've been out for about a day. I'm having dinner sent in, you must be starving."

Will left, but as promised in just a couple of minutes a tray floated in with dinner on it and I stuffed myself. I'm not sure why I was out so long, but I felt fine once I woke up fully. I took my time showering and getting dressed. I figured I would go to the study room first, then to the practice field until I found everyone and could report what I saw in Voldemort's head. When I opened the door I found Ginny sleeping in the floor just outside my room. She stirred as I opened the door.

On seeing me, Ginny leap off the floor and into my arms, her lips planted firmly on mine. After a moment she spoke. "Mom said I couldn't stay in your room so I slept out here and waited all day... are you okay?"

"I feel fine. Why? What happened?"

"In Dumbledore's office, you were gone like forever! Like two hours! Then when you finally came back, Jennifer did something to help, you looked around, and just collapsed. No one could revive you, not Will, or Jennifer or Madam Pomfrey... we didn't know what was wrong. Jennifer said you would be fine and that you just needed rest but... I was so scared." She wept.

"Ginny, I'm fine. Don't be scared."

"I'm not now, but..."

"But what honey?"

"Promise me you won't do that again. Please! Please promise me!"

"I won't, unless a life depends on it. It takes a lot out of you. Now come on, where is everyone? Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah! Slughorn felt so bad when he found out what you were doing when you got hurt that he gave Dumbledore the real memory this afternoon. We are going to talk about it after dinner, he's called a meeting."

"Oh good, so everyone is at dinner?"

"Yeah, I mean, except you and me, and I guess the Order is out by the grounds. And Will is somewhere about."

"Your mom and dad?"

"Yeah, they are in the dining hall with everyone, why?"

I took her by the hand and pulled her into my room, locking the door. Since her mom had been hired we had not been allowed a moment alone together. That needed to change. I looked at my Flipper watch and figured we had fifteen minutes before folks returned. I'd take it. I threw my arms around Ginny and kissed her with all the fury I could to show her just exactly how I felt about her. She returned my kiss with enthusiasm.

"Do you want to?" She asked, nodding towards the bed.

"No. I mean... yes, of course! But no, not until this is over. Besides we only have a few minutes, I do not want to rush that, I just wanted you to know how I feel. I know you hated it when all the Beaxbaton's girls joined us, and you're probably still not comfortable with the Americans, but you're it for me. I don't want anyone else. You are perfect in every way. And I am so proud you are leading the cavalry, I just, well, you're awesome. I... well, I'm in awe of you. It took Hazel to wake me up to how much I love you, but I'm awake now."

This time it was her that was kissing me furiously.

Ten minutes later we were waiting in the library for everyone with Will, who kept giving us a knowing smirk. It may have been that Ginny was very affectionate towards me now that I was awake and apparently not going to die, but I later found out he had left one of Leo's monitoring gadgets in the room so he would know when I was waking up. It didn't matter, as I didn't care who knew how I felt about Ginny.

The meeting consisted of the usual people plus DA2 who had a training group, but not for another hour. Quidditch was done until after the Christmas break, so there was nothing for them to do but join us. Luna sat with Ginny as they were fast becoming the best of friends along with Hermione, and Luna had been joining our strategy sessions often of late.

Hazel called the meeting to order and promptly thanked Jennifer, Will and the gods for my safe return. She asked if I could recall anything and I told them an overview of my visit to Voldemort's brain starting with the feeling of apparating, then focusing on horcruxes and the cascade of images, then stunning Voldemort and vandalizing his mind's wall, which got a great laugh out of Snape, Lupin and Sirius. I didn't leave out that everything, including time, seemed frozen and Jennifer had told me it was time to return, which matched what they said about Jennifer doing some magic on me after I was in the spell for a couple hours.

"Harry" Dumbledore asked when I finished, "This barrage of images, by chance were there seven of them?"

"Six" Slughorn said, as if correcting him.

Everyone stared at Slughorn until he continued. "Tom asked me if it were possible to split the soul into seven pieces. If this is what he did, then he made six horcruxes, and had one portion left to occupy himself. We believe Harry that when you deflected his killing curse, that part of him was cast free and it roamed until it landed on Professor Quirrel. So he would have created six in order to have seven sections of soul."

"That does make sense. What of it Harry, were there six of anything?"

"There wouldn't be six either. Remember, Harry already destroyed the diary, and Hazel destroyed the ring. So there should be but four left, and one of those is the snake. So really, we're looking for three." Ginny announced.

"That... that is an excellent analysis Miss Weasley. Harry, did you see three of anything?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sorry Professor, there were a lot more. I saw people, I didn't know any of them, mermaids, the diary, it was there! And the ring! Oh, and so much other stuff. A room filed with junk, a cave by the sea, some,,, well, it looked like antiques or just junk, you know, stuff old people have on their bookshelves. Some of it was on a book shelf and..." I looked down at Luna's notebook which was of course covered with her doodles, and said "That! That was there, what is that?" I asked as I pointed to a drawing on the cover that she had apparently made.

"This?" she asked, pointing at the drawing.

"Yes, that was there, it was like dark purple stones with lots of diamonds."

"It is the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. It hasn't been seen in hundreds of years."

"It was there, he has seen it, I think, I mean, I feel it is a horcrux. I don't know how I know that, but, well, it is." I said, not sounding very convincing even to myself.

"Miss Jennifer, does your library have a copy of Winston Churchill's "The Treasures of Hogwarts" by chance?"

She waved her wand and the appropriate tomb gently flew over from the shelf it had rested on. "I tried to get copies of everything in the unrestricted section of the library, but some are difficult to procure." She said.

"I can imagine. This book for instance was previously believed to have but one copy as it was handwritten and illustrated by the author while a student here." Dumbledore smiled.

"Then the aerials have copied it accurately." She grinned.

"Is this what you saw Harry?" Dumbledore asked after finding the right page. He showed me a better rendering of the diadem.

"Yes, it was exactly that. So a diadem is a crown?"

"Yes, or a tiara. It was the property of Rowena Ravenclaw and supposedly enchanted by her to give the wearer greater wisdom. It was lost when her daughter, Helena, stole it." Luna said.

"How would Riddle have gotten it?" Sirius asked.

"Well the legend goes that Helena eventually regretted her actions and returned to Hogwarts with it. It is allegedly on the grounds somewhere, although no one living has seen it." Lupin said.

"Voldemort has" I said.

"Yes. Apparently so. I'm curious Harry, did you see anything like this?" Dumbledore asked, showing me a picture of the sword of Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor's sword? No, but remember, I've seen it before, but no... I didn't seen it in Voldemort's head."

"I thought perhaps he had used objects associated with the school or its founders. Odd that he would use the diadem and nothing else."

"What other objects are associated with the school?"

"Oh, there are many. Just as there are many associated with its founders it could take days to list all possibilities." Dumbledore answered.

"Maybe there is an easier way. Harry, do you think if I drew pictures you could describe the things you saw? For now lets not worry about the people, just everything else?" Hazel asked.

"Sure, I mean, it might take a while too, but sure. Wouldn't it make more sense to just take the memory from me and use the penseive to review it?"

"Unfortunately what is learned during occulemancy isn't a memory in the sense that it can be recovered and reviewed. It is like a copy of a copy, it is someone else's mental information so when it is retrived for use in a penseive it becomes too garbled to make any sense of." Dumbledore answered.

"And ya know, if we focus just on the objects, not the people or animals or places" Hazel said before Frank interrupted,

"I thought we decided the snake was a horcrux."

"We did." Ron replied.

"Well, then the dogs and spiders and such could be too, couldn't they?" Frank asked.

"The snake has become Voldemort's familiar. He can only have one. I don't think he would cast a part of his soul into an animal beyond his total control for safekeeping."

"What is a familiar?" Frank asked for all of the Americans.

"Well, it is an animal, usually magical, that is connected to the witch or wizard in such a way as to be an extension of them. They can be used for tasks the witch doesn't wish to perform themselves, and usually the witch and concentrate and see through their eyes. Honestly, I thought Miss Hazel's horse and Miss Reyna's pegasus were familiars until I learned one was a minor god in his own right." Snape replied.

"If I may, I would ask that you start with a drawing of this cave you mentioned Harry. I have a suspicion regarding it I would like to either confirm or else dispose of."

"Certainly sir, but shouldn't we hurry? I fear I may have stirred Voldemort to action. He seemed quite perturbed that I would invade his mind."

"You didn't tell him?" Dumbledore asked Will.

"No, I felt the group might enjoy letting him know." Will replied.

"This is from this morning Harry." Leo said as he turned on a screen on the side of one of his spheres on the table. It showed the front walk of a beautiful stone mansion, not as majestic as Leo and Jennifer's home, but impressive none the less. "Remember the bug we had on the Malfoy residence? It sent this."

I realized I was watching the front of Draco's home, and just then four people apparated in carrying a stretcher that had Voldemort on it. They ran into the home and minutes later others began apparating in as well.

"That is Voldemort's healer, who was summoned by Bellatrix LeStrange, the sister of Mrs Malfoy. Snape said.

"Also known as my cousin." Sirius said with great sadness.

A moment later Snape apparated in. "That is of course me." Snape smiled.

"This morning Peter Pettigrew went to wake Voldemort and found him comatose. He summoned the four you saw bringing him, and, well, the rest you saw. I was summoned by LeStrange as well. Voldemort's healer reports that sometime in the night his mind was shattered by a mental attack. It is unknown when he might wake, and, if he does, what condition his mind will be in. Apparently the healer found extensive damage and he does not think the dark lord will waken before spring, if at all. At that time it is anyone's guess if he will even know who he is. In the mean time it is the plan of the Death Eaters to continue to gather an army in his name, although what they consider an army and what we do are two completely different things. The Death Eaters favor numbers over skill and organization. In addition Bellatrix has assumed command and has issued a death warrant for the only person she believes capable of such an attack, our Headmaster." Snape reported. "She intends to begin attacks on Hogwarts students outside of Slytherin House as means of ultimately eliminating the Headmaster from Hogwarts, then attacking him where he is not as well defended. It is important that we move the children to safety, and all now reside in either the Leodis or the barracks, save Slytherin House.

"I guess that means you're back to being the one too young to die." Annabeth said.

"Indeed, I suppose it does." Dumbledore replied. "As well as explaining why we must move the student body behind Poseidon's wall." 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Annabeth

For the most part the students were of two minds; those that just wanted to get the week of exams over with so they could head to America, and those who didn't care about exams and just wanted to get to America so they didn't have to be on guard every second outside the Leodis. The second group all happened to be demi gods from the states. And Rachel of course.

There was a third group though that was excited when Hazel drew the cave Harry described. To most it looked like a dark line on the side of a cliff beside the ocean, but Dumbledore knew exactly where it was and was anxious to explore it before Team Voldemort got around to going there. It was decided we would go the next night, with Dumbledore leading the team, Harry and Ginny going for the Hogwart's kids, the latter at her own insistence. For the Americans, Percy since it was on the ocean, myself because it was Percy. Finally the Order would send both Sirius and Lupin as both were getting cabin fever from just sitting around helping to teach students who were already performing at above their level. The "Order" was generally just eating and getting fat. Dumbledore of course asked Jennifer, and it was becoming apparent to all of us, us Americans at least, that Dumbledore was quite aware there was something different and powerful about Jennifer. It didn't help that Jennifer spent her time worrying about her relationship and often ignored the charade of using a wand for magic.

We gathered at Bob's, loaded for bear. If LeStrange wanted to attack the Headmaster while we were out she better bring her whole army. That way we could kill them in one sitting and not waste anymore time. We apparated to a rock about two hundred yards off the coast where we could clearly see the cave. At the bottom of it was a pile of rocks that looked more jagged and less worn than the stones around it. The sea was rough with ten to twenty foot waves cresting and splashing us on the rock. From there we relied on Percy to calm the seas and provide us with a firm platform to walk across. It was kind of thrilling to see him do this, and see the looks on everyone's face as he exhibited a power beyond the imaginations of either the Hogwarts kids or the order. Even Jennifer was impressed.

We climbed over the rock pile and entered a cave that only went about thirty feet or so. Wands illuminated it while Dumbledore felt along the wall, apparently looking for a hidden passage. Jennifer pointed at a spot just past where he was feeling and suggested "Here Professor."

Dumbledore felt where she had pointed and agreed. "Yes. Excellent eye Miss Jennifer. It appears this passage requires a sacrifice."

"Oh, we should have brought Hazel, she rocks at finding passages." I suggested to no one in particular.

"We'll be fine" Percy smiled, just as Dumbledore drew a knife, sliced his hand and pressed the blood into the stone.

I heard a gasp, probably from either Harry or Ginny, or both. I guess the rest of us had seen worse and been shocked more. Either way, the wall's stones began rolling just as Jennifer healed the cut on the Headmaster's palm by passing her wand over it. This time she remembered the wand so maybe she was making progress I thought to myself.

Past the wall was a larger cavern, this one nearly filled with water. Only a small beach where we entered appeared to be dry at first. On further inspection though there was a chain extending from one wall into the water, and it appeared to go towards an island which once our eyes adjusted glowed with an eerie blue light.

"Uh, just curious, but do any of our American friends feel particularly angry or irritable at this point?" Ginny asked, looking at me.

"No" Percy answered.

"Not me either." I answered, then looked to Jennifer.

"There was evil here, but what is here now is different than the ring. What ever it is, the island is the center of it." She said, stating the obvious about the island.

"Shall we walk?" I asked.

"We can, but the merpeople might not let us." Percy said.

"There are mermaids here?" I asked.

"Yes, and there shouldn't be. This is stagnant water, not connected to a stream. large lake or the ocean."

"Son of Poseidon, so good of you to join us" a voice in the darkness said. As our eyes adjusted we saw several men, all lime green and apparently standing in the water. Their mouths were wide and filled with fangs, and kelp appeared to be growing where their hair should be.

"How is it you came to be in this place? Does it connect to the ocean somehow?" Percy asked.

"It did, but for decades we have been trapped in this lake. The one who hid the object cursed us here to protect it. We cannot leave, we cannot rejoin our people."

"I see. Well, we are here to undo his work. We come for the object at the center, and when we leave will will reopen this cave to the sea so that you might return to your families."

"Alas, we are cursed to protect it, and cannot let you leave with it. It is human magic, from Hecate, an imperious curse upon us and our children. It cannot be broken, we must obey it or we die. You cannot have the treasure here, I am sorry."

The thing is, he did seem genuinely remorseful, but we didn't have time for this.

"Jennifer, can you break it?"

"Not all at once. Each is cursed individually. I can only free one at a time, but they should stay free of it."

"How many of you are there?" Percy asked.

"More than one hundred." Sure enough they began popping up all over the water.

"Our friend can free you one at a time. While she does this, may we proceed to the island?"

"We are not bound to interfere with you until you try to depart with it."

"Excellent. Come forth and be freed. When we leave, we will open this cave to the ocean again. Your people await your rejoining them. They have been instrumental in assisting the gods in two wars while you were away and are heros of my father's realm.

"There is a boat at the end of the chain. It is large enough for most of you, but beware, there is danger on the island. Once you begin to return we will not let you pass if you carry the treasure we guard."

"Understood" Percy said, and with that Jennifer began aiming her wand and counter-cursing the merpeople that arose.

This left us without our most powerful curse breaker should she be needed at the island and I admit that concerned me after the ring. I had loaded a couple of spells to detect curses into my wand from the library since then but doubted I had Jennifer's talent. Of course she would only be a hundred yards away or so. We could always call for her if needed, but we had always survived before Calypso somehow and I figured we would again.

The quest for the Ring had been brief and frightening. By comparison, this was rather dull and a comedy of errors. Dumbledore and Harry began pulling on the chain until Percy held up his hand and summoned the boat by having the water itself deliver it. Once we got to the island Jennifer was about half done with the merpeople and we could clearly see a broach in a basin of water with a large scallop shell beside it.

"That was in his head! That's one of them, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I believe it is. Does anyone feel particularly emotional?" Dumbledore asked.

"No" all the Americans replied. If anything I felt completely calm.

Harry reached to take it, but the Headmaster stopped him. "You are too important to risk thusly Harry."

With that Dumbledore reached in and found that he could not touch it.

"I believe it must be drank" he said as he picked up the scallop shell "Now listen carefully, I suspect this potion is one that reacts with water to become a poison. No matter what, do not give me water. Ignore my pleas for help and keep feeding it to me until you can remove the broach."

"Is that what it is? A broach?" I asked.

"Yes, it appears to be the Broach of Salazar Slytherin. This confirms that Riddle used items associated with Hogwart's founders. Now step aside."

"Why don't we just add water to it until it dilutes?" Ginny suggested.

"I suspect the basin is cursed to produce more." Lupin suggested. "Thats what I would do if I were laying such a trap."

"Hang on" I said as I reached into my bag and produced a basilisk fang, which I stabbed into the broach.

Nothing happened.

I stabbed it again, and still it just lay there. Finally I stabbed it so hard as to crack the amber it was made of, and still nothing happened.

"Shouldn't that have set it off?" I asked.

"Indeed. Perhaps the potion is interfering with the basilisk venom?" Sirius suggested.

"Or its a fake. I don't think its real." Harry said. "With the others, well, I could feel there was something about the diary, and had that feeling again with the ring. I don't have it here. Not at all."

"Does this thing look familiar to anyone?" Sirius asked, with all the students replying that they thought they had seen it somewhere before, but couldn't place where.

"Perhaps on a painting at the school?" Lupin suggested but no one thought that was right.

"I should drink it, it is the only way." Dumbledore said as he again reached for the scallop.

"No it isn't and if you'll pardon me for saying so, its a particularly stupid way." Ginny said, surprising us all.

We stared at her, some of us wondering what she meant, the others just mildly shocked that she had basically called the headmaster stupid.

"Well, really, Annabeth, do you think your stunning curse could blast the base off this thing?"

"Sure, but then you have the problem of the basin dissolving and killing everything in here" Lupin said.

"So what is going to be in here? Jennifer must be just about done. Once she is we move the rocks and free the mermaids, men, people, whatever! Then we blow this thing off its base, grab the broach and get out, we can seal the place behind us so nothing out there gets effected."

"Ya know, that might works just fine. Is there any reason we couldn't dilute it then Headmaster? I hose it it with one of the agua spells, you grab it?" Percy asked.

"What if it is cursed like the ring?" Harry asked.

"Good point, why don't we accio it into a bag once its out until Jennifer and the Professor can examine it?"

And so that is exactly what we did. The Merpeople waited for us just outside, we blasted the basin, accioed the broach, and by now most of you know it was fake.

Fortunately we had Sirius along and he quickly recognized the handwriting and initials as being that of his brother, Regulus. He even thought he had seen the broach in Regulus's room at one time many years ago. With that, we were off to Grimmould Place to locate the real broach, which as it turned out was no longer there.

The house elf of the Black manor, a horrible little creature named Kreacher, knew who had been there to steal it though and was sent to retrive them. He came back a short time later with a short little weasel of a man named "Mugungus" who's only remorse was that he didn't think he had gotten enough for it when he sold it to none other than Delores Umbridge, current resident of St Mungos. With this we returned to Hogwarts and sent Jennifer, Reyna, Neville and Mr Longbottom to get the damn thing.

Other than it pissing Reyna off severely they had no problems and Ron of all people stabbed it with a basilisk fang at Bob's residence.

All in all it was never either a dangerous, or even interesting quest.

Our luck was bound to change. 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Rachel

Hardly anyone was more excited about going to America than Hermione and Ginny, and their excitement spread to Ron and Harry. Mrs Weasley likewise was looking forward to the trip but with some trepidation. I think she feared not knowing all the financial machinations once we got there though I regularly explained to her, along with Hazel, that she didn't need to worry about money. We even prepared her, Mr Weasley and the rest of the Order with survival bags, minus the sword of course as none of them were able to effectively use one, and gently helped with their wardrobes. In the end Jennifer and Annabeth had the aerials surreptitiously measure them and then we went ape shit with the JC Penny, J. Crew and LL. Bean web site on Annabeth's laptop to outfit them. This may seem condescending, but had we not Mr Weasley had planned to wear lederhosen around Disney.

Mr Weasley was ambivalent about the trip until Hermione told him that Epcot was dedicated to teaching how muggles all over the world lived, then he was like a little schoolboy filled with a thousand questions. The most excited one of them all though was, well, me. I just loved the place, I couldn't help it. Mom and dad had taken me all over the world for vacations and learning experiences, but I always wanted to go to Orlando.

The big day came and Dumbledore, Harry and Hazel gathered everyone in the practice area. Dumbledore explained we might experience some disorientation or nausea while Leo and Jennifer connected the Leodis to the Argo III, no one really knew because no one had ever been inside it while it was apparated, if in fact it did, which most of us doubted. Percy explained once connected and at sea we would be free to roam about the ship so long as our partner was with us and our group leader knew where we were going and when we would be back. We had put together the partner and group system so we could rapidly locate everyone and make sure everyone was okay. While there we would have a few group meet ups at particular times in the parks so we wouldn't lose anyone, and planned that a door to the Leodis would be added in Rachel's hotel room temporarily so that everyone could come and go. We worked out a plan to be discrete, but with over a hundred people going it was not possible and so it was decided to simply add the door somewhere hidden near the part entrance. While we were going over all this again, Leo walked in and announced that we were now aboard ship and the extra door beside the exit from the pool area would lead to the ship.

"So Percy, you want to go steer this thing?" He smiled.

"Sure, are we moving?"

"Yeah, it took off the second I hung the door."

We had all been wondering how to get the ship going again and Percy had been sending details of the travel plans with his sacrifices, but honestly no one knew if it would work. Some of us hurried to the bridge but we asked the great mass to wait until we were far enough at sea that the Ministry might not be looking that way before departing the Leodis or Hogwarts. Percy, Leo, Annabeth, myself and Jennifer went to ship though, just to keep an eye on things. I'm honestly not sure why I went, I just felt like I should. Maybe it was guilt about not being able to take the Weasley kids out for lobster as I had promised.

"Lord Poseidon!" Jennifer exclaimed when we got to the bridge and found Percy's father at the controls.

We all knelt of course.

"Please rise. We are pleased with your progress, and Leo, an excellent idea of connecting your home to the two camps. It will make the next round of operations much easier. Percy, how are you?" He smiled.

Poseidon was dressed like a ship's captain, in his late forties with reddish blonde hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Had Jennifer not recognized him, I'm not sure any one other than Percy would.

"I'm good dad. What do you mean by the next round of operations?"

"Oh, that. There are things afoot, plans being made. I told you before, and I will tell your associates now, after this quest, there will be a reckoning, accounts will be settled and all of you will be involved, provided the fates allow you to live through it. But lets not dwell on that, it will develop as it does. I'm more interested in hearing of my son. How are you?"

"Well, uh, you know. I'm good. Great really."

"I see. Your brother told me you had an interesting birthday party. I hate I couldn't be there." He grinned. Oh, and when one of the big three grins two things happen, the room lights up and everyone in it is scared shitless.

"Oh! Well, I didn't do the invitations, but yeah! The big news is"

"That you proposed and Miss Annabeth accepted. We, myself and your mother Miss Chase, are both pleased with this development. Welcome to the family Annabeth." He said as his arms wrapped around both Percy and his bride to be.

"Thank you, uh, your and mom's blessing means so much to us both."

"No it doesn't, or you would have asked your mother before accepting." He laughed. "It is as it should be, your decision, your path to choose. No one else's opinion should ultimately matter to either of you in this regard. Never the less, we are both pleased, and your mother is now a bit more accepting of your living arrangements. The entire pantheon is happy for both of you. Now, Calypso, as to your situation. We are examining possibilities. Aphrodite is touched by your quandary and is following your story with great interest. She speaks to her husband and my brothers often, and of course Leo's father is in your corner as well. You should wait and let the story unfold. Also, stop doing magic without a wand. Dumbledore is convinced that you are Aphrodite, or Athena, or Hecate in disguise. Remember the pact, or come home now until the story unfolds."

"I cannot leave Leo, my heart would die."

"I understand. Give me your wand."

Jennifer did as she was told.

"Your left hand please." Poseidon said, and Jennifer obediently extended it.

Poseidon placed the wand back into her open hand.

"Now it carries the same magic as my son's sword. To the world it will appear to be a pen, or other writing instrument. To the magic community, a wand. And if you are awake and place it down for more than a few seconds, it will reappear."

"Oh cool, so it will always jump back in your pocket." Percy said.

"No, it will reappear in her left hand. No one must ever find out who you are. Do you understand? You will always appear to use a wand. This is critical to the plans unfolding."

"Yes my lord, and, thank you."

"I must go, but I carry one more message. Rachel, although you are not a child of the pantheon, we have heard your sacrificial pleas. Your oath was unfair given Apollo's circumstances, and is under review. This too will be part of the accounting. Now, Percy, Leo, I believe you know how to run the company's ship. Once you are two to three hundred miles away from England it should be safe for your travelers to come out. I have again cleared the seas for you, oh, nice job on the merpeople. That tribe had been missing for sometime. You should be there in a week, but just in case, I would set watches. This time tomorrow you should be far enough from England to use the students as well."

"Uh thanks dad, thanks for everything."

"Enjoy your break Percy, Annabeth. Dark times will come, but you will be safe behind my wall. Oh, and be sure to have Christmas dinner in Colorado. Your mother and I want a full report of the happenings there."

With that, he ran to the rail and dove twenty stories into the river.

"Well. That was interesting." Rachel said.

"Yeah, what problem was he talking about?" Leo asked Rachel.

"Never you mind that. It is for Rachel and the lords and ladies of Olympus to resolve and it sounds as though it will be favorable. Let us mention it no more." Jennifer smiled.

"You seem happy with your news. I told you it would work out!" Annabeth said as she hugged Jennifer.

"Indeed you did, but it does feel, well, I am hopeful at last."

"Told ya baby. Leo's got it covered." He grinned. "But I do have one question for you Percy. What company was he talking about?"

"I have no idea."

"Does this count as another prophecy?" I asked.

"The gods do not choose their words randomly" Jennifer said. "Well unless the words are for quickly written haiku I suppose."

"Okay, Annabeth and I will take the first watch. You guys go tell everyone no topside time until this time tomorrow by orders of my father. Send Jason and Nico to help us out in a while. Then gather up the usual crew and try to figure out what a company means to the gods."

"Uh dude, I can take a watch." Leo said, clearly missing the machine we were riding in.

"Sure, but you still have the trace, after this time tomorrow you can take the bridge the rest of the trip if you want." Percy grinned.

"Uh doesn't Annabeth still have it too?"

"No, she's 18, but in any event we've got an always together deal going on that if I break will make her mad, and that will put our marriage in jeopardy, which will piss off Aphrodite, which will ruin Jennifer's day, and I don't want your girlfriend mad at me. Ever." Percy grinned. "Besides, with Nico and Jason here, we can fight old school style, just slash and hack. Right dear?"

"Well in truth the wand thing has grown on me, and not that it matters, but if it keeps Jennifer from blowing you up, I guess I can give it rest for a day or so. Leo, why don't you relax for once and just enjoy some down time with your girl. She is a wonderful person and gobs of fun to be around!" Annabeth said, with a wink to Jennifer.

We all giggled at this and three of us went below to try to figure out this newest clue. In the end, we had no idea.

Once folks were able to get outside and move about the ship it felt less claustrophobic, although honestly how anyone could feel cooped up with an entire material plain at their disposal was beyond me. As it was cold and damp, and there was no crew to man the games in the casino, other than shooting skeet with wands there was very little to do and folks generally went back to the Leodis after a few hours. After that the week dragged on. We busied ourselves, well the aerials actually, in making fake id's for the students and faculty. They would need them in order to get tickets purchased and used. Money was no problem, thanks to Hazel and her father's generosity. We had already ordered the tickets through Annabeth's laptop, but would need identification to pick them up and use them. Dad has insisted on getting the passes for my immediate circle of friends, as well as rooms for them, but most would be staying in the Leodis at night.

The second night at sea I asked the Weasley kids, as well as Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Seamus to join me for dinner on the ship rather than in the Leodis dining hall. I wanted them to at least try lobster, crab, clams and the other seafood I had grown up on. Fortunately the aerials provided by Poseidon prepared literally the best seafood ever. Seriously, it amazed even me, and I've had lobster at the finest restaurants in the world. At first none of the Hogwarts crowd would try it, except for Ginny and Harry, and them only at Hermione's insistence that it was what rich people all over the world ate. Ron resided himself to it as well and soon all were enjoying it. Seamus, George and Fred were mainly cracking jokes about their friends and family eating bugs and none of them would dare try it themselves, although they played with it and nibbled at some of the sides. This disappointed me.

"So. There are all sorts of places to dine at Epcot and Disney. But if you want to hang out with me, you better try lobster first. There is nothing a girl hates more than eating while some guy just stares, making fun of what she is having and there is no telling what I might try when we get there. Couscous is not out of the question. Do you three understand?" I said, or more realistically, pronounced. All three had been hitting on me since we met and I had tried to stay friendly but stand offish as I could never be with a guy as the Oracle of Delphi. From what Poseidon said that might be getting ready to change, and if these guys wanted to be first in line to date me, then they better shape up, and grow up, at least a bit. Also, I was also pretty sure that none of them knew what couscous was. It was just the first food with an odd name that came to mind.

Soon all three were regaling the wonders of lobster, then crab, and then fried clams and all the other delicious delicacies the sea provided us. George, Fred and Seamus all flirted with me like little school boys, which was nice but some maturity would have gone a long way. Unfortunately I killed the conversation by asking what they were most looking forward to in America and at Disney. None of them had any idea and none had done any research.

"Come on! None of you have done any research?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

"Uh, no, I mean, well what do you suggest?" Ron stumbled to say.

"I suggest you form your own opinions, but I'm looking forward to the Magic Kingdom."

"Oh? Why is that?" I asked her.

"Oh I don't know, it just looked the most interesting to me. I don't watch a lot of cinema so MGM isn't appealing, although Animal Kingdom and Epcot look thrilling!" Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.

"So there is a kingdom dedicated to magic? I didn't think muggles knew anything about it." Harry said.

"Oh, well in a sense they don't. No, its all about all the stories and fairy tales muggle children are told when they are young. Disney has made movies about nearly all of them, and they are recreated in different ways there. The Magic Kingdom is divided into other areas. Frontier Land about the old American frontier I think is closed now, but there is TomorrowLand, it has Space Mountain, and Cinderella's castle, and Adventureland, that is where Pirates of the Caribbean is, and there is a new area where each of the Princesses has their own domain." I explained.

"So, they don't use magic, but have a Kingdom dedicated to it." Ron said, repeating what Harry said in an apparent attempt to seem engaged in the conversation.

"Yes, well, no, I mean, its all recreated with special effects."

"I see." He said, when it was obvious to all that he didn't see one bit. None of the magicians did. For the rest of dinner Hermione, Annabeth, Percy and myself talked about it, while the magicians just sort of grunted along.

"So this Pirates thing, they don't turn you into Hamsters do they?" Percy giggled.

"No, but I could talk to Reyna and get that arranged, you know, for realism's sake."

"I'll pass." Percy laughed.

The rest of the trip was relaxing. We kept watches but nothing dramatic happened other than the occasional pod of whales and dolphins. We did let the cavalry practice outdoors in real weather just so the calmness of the Leodis environment didn't make them lax in their preparations, and we did some training with everyone but just enough to keep everyone sharp.

Percy and Annabeth decided to make plans for the Friday night capture the flag game, with an eye towards finally beating the Hunters should they appear. To do this they incorporated brooms and spells into their planning and laid it all out on a sandbox mock up of the camp and woods. Oddly enough the adults, the Order and Hogwarts professors, didn't object to the use of students in the game, but perhaps that was because they didn't think Percy and Annabeth were serious when they warned the students repeatedly not to let their guard down or they would be full of arrows fired by the most lethal shooters ever.

Finally on our last night at sea my trip got ruined. The Americans, DA1 and 2, Dumbledore, the professors and the Order were having one last meeting about plans for the next three weeks before we arrived. Hazel chaired it of course and I sat with Ginny, George and Fred. Seamus was across from me making eyes and smiling. He does have a cute smile in a way, sort of endearing.

"Do you agree Rachel?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?" I asked, realizing I had been distracted.

"No worries. I was just saying that Chiron would be in charge at Camp Half Blood, Reyna and Frank at Camp Jupiter, and you would be leading the Disney World quest."

"Sure huh? What? Why me?" I asked, startled. "I'm the oracle, not a half blood. I don't lead quests!"

"Yes, but as it turns out you're the only one that has been there. Don't worry, we'll all help." Hazel grinned.

"What about Piper? She hasn't led a quest!"

"Yes, but she is leading the contingent to Colorado, remember? Nope, it only makes sense! It must be you! All in favor?"

All of the half bloods raised a hand, and most of DA1 and 2 did as well. Most of them giggling at me as they did so.

"Oh alright. But I'll get you back Hazel LeVesque! And Colorado doesn't count! She's visiting her father!" I laughed, after all, how hard could it be?

It turns out that every two hours or so a team leader would call about a missing set of partners and I hardly had any time to spend with my family the whole time there. I'm not really sure how the mist covered for all that, especially when Molly blew up a dinosaur robot on one ride, inspiring George and Fred to commit minor acts of vandalism on their own; having the fireworks spell their name for instance, or disarming the pirates on another ride.

How their mother raised those two without pulling her hair out was beyond me. My mom and dad were actually pretty understanding and proud that their daughter had been selected by her finishing school to supervise the trip. We did have a wonderful dinner the first night, with Seamus, Annabeth and Percy in tow. Mom asked me aside if Percy wasn't the boy I had been so sweet on a couple years earlier and I confirmed that he was, but that he and Annabeth were my best friends and I could not be happier for them. Dad wanted to know what sort of prospects Seamus had and he gingerly stumbled his way through that conversation, saying he was either going to study law enforcement or demolition engineering, the latter being pleasing to my father who was always on site when there was blasting to be done.

With most of the contingent staying in the Leodis, my evenings were more free to hang out with the family, but I'm getting ahead of myself. When we first arrived at the coast Percy, Leo, Jennifer, Dumbledore and Harry took the long boat across the bay and were greeted by Chiron. The door to the Leodis was hung on the outside wall of Poseidon's cabin as it was a large flat spot and there was generally very little traffic there. With that the rest of the crew disembarked and were in awe of the camp. It was of course very rustic compared to Hogwarts, but the kids loved it, especially the climbing wall covered in lava and the practice areas for swords, spears and archery. It had been decided that no magic would be used until capture the flag, if a game were held, and we all expected their would be. We divided the magicians up into eight groups and toured them around the facility, stopping at each cabin. The Romans just sort of hung out during all this, and were antsy to get on their way with Leo and Jennifer so that they could visit their home nightly as well, but Chiron made that wait until after dinner to their disappointment.

The hunters would show, but not for another two weeks. As winter set it it seemed they always made their way to visiting the camp for a week or so, both to recruit and to stay out of the weather for a bit. They already had the tents from Amazon that were in our survival kits, but when at Camp Half Blood stayed at the Artemis cabin as it was otherwise unoccupied.

Dinner was a happy affair with Chiron and the year rounders welcoming the magicians and Romans back. Chiron spoke, as did Dumbledore, about the desire to build the budding relationship between the two communities, with Chiron stressing to the Hogwarts students that our school of magic was much like theirs. No mention was made of the gods except for the cabins and to the inner circle of Professors and DA1. The other students were just told that naming the cabins after the gods was just an easy way to keep the groups separate without just numbering them. We ate outdoors but the air was warm even as snow began to fall around the dining area. As Oracle I sat with Dumbledore and the professors at Chiron's table, but since the professors were there I couldn't really talk to him about what Poseidon had said about me, except in passing when I described the rest of his visit. The part about me was just too private.

"The gods have been planning to make some adjustments since the war, but as of now, no one can say what. That you have no insight tells us that Apollo is not privileged to the plan. We can therefore guess that it is big three, and possibly Hera, Aphrodite and Athena from what you have told me of the previous prophecies and messages you have received, that are controlling what is to happen. That it hasn't happened yet merely means that either the time isn't right, or they haven't completely decided. Either way, I hope you can wrap up activities in Britain by the Spring equinox."

"We'll do our best. We will be horcrux hunting on our return, I know Harry and Hazel have drawings now of most of what he saw. Professor Dumbledore will get first crack at identifying them. Once we know the likely suspects we can try to locate them. After that, Harry just has to kill Voldemort and we should be done."

"Do you think he can do it? From what I understand the Europeans are more gentile in their approach to magic."

"Truthfully, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny could beat most of the campers here with sword, and with wands they are now pretty much unstoppable. Annabeth, Percy, Frank and Jason have worked them hard, and they have responded. Neville can fight Percy to a draw, well, nearly a draw. So, yes, I think they can kill anything short of a giant or titan."

"I was not aware they had progressed that far. Most impressive. But is he mentally ready?"

"I think so, but its like all soldiers, you never know."

"How do you mean?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, the best way I know to describe it, the army has done all kinds of studies on it, but its just not natural to kill another human being. In Vietnam our helicopters would drop off the troops, and it was noticed that almost without fail the new troops would shoot over the enemy's head, even as the enemy was shooting at them. They had to break themselves of their unwillingness to engage the enemy. This has been a problem for since the beginning of warfare. I was merely asking Rachel if this was something that had been examined in the student's training." Chiron explained.

"No one knows how they might react in combat, but I think Harry would, to defend his friends, stop at nothing." Sirius said, with the rest of the professors concurring.

"From what I've seen, that is true of anyone in that group, DA1 we call them. DA2 is pretty much the same, as is 3. I haven't tracked the others as much, I think we are on DA11 now. Once they finish with the basics Reyna splits them off into different training regimes depending on the group's needs and their skills. Good flyers go airborne or airmobile. Folks strong with spells at long range are placed with the archers for artillery support and then there is Percy and Annabeth's infantry. To get to the front you're going to have to be exceptional at one of the three." I explained to Chiron.

"And the Romans? Are they continuing to work well with us? I noticed they were anxious to leave this afternoon." Chiron asked.

"Oh, yes, they are wonderful. A little homesick I think. Remember they have a year round corps of troops looking to them for leadership, and Reyna faces reelection next spring. I know its been tough on her being away. From what I hear, and from what I've seen of how she and Frank run their part of the training at Hogwarts, they train like maniacs for group combat and I think she is worried her absence might allow her troops to grow soft."

"That is hardly likely with legionnaires. If they weren't disciplined enough, the centurions would step in. As to Harry, perhaps it would be beneficial for Percy and Annabeth to take this group, DA1? To our woods for some more realistic training. " Chiron suggested.

After a wonderful dinner, and campfire, most of us returned to the Leodis to sleep, Annabeth and Percy included since it would be awkward for her to stay at the Poseidon cabin and awkward for him to stay with the Athena children. I stayed with my parents in Orlando thanks to having to just walk down the hall to return to the park. and I noticed Fred and George returned to the park as well, I think to see if their reprogramming of the fireworks display worked.

Jennifer took Leo, Frank, Reyna, Hazel, and Neville on to Camp Jupiter right after dinner, and a door was hung within minutes which Jason would use to visit along with Piper the through out the week, however Piper returned to spend the night with her cabin. Her cabin had fallen without her leadership and there had been some talk of mutiny, but this had been quelled when someone started a rumor that rather than duel, she could now kill with a thought. I'm not really sure why I started that rumor but it just seemed unfair that certain former leaders were using her absence against her. 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Neville

I had expected the extra nausea caused by teleporting with Jennifer having done so to retrieve my parents, but I didn't expect the little statue yelling "NO!" over and over again when we arrived.

"Terminous, It is I, Praetor Reyna Ramírez-Arellano and with me is Praetor Frank Zhang and our guests. What has caused you distress?"

"Him, neither he nor her are welcome here. He attacked our city, and she is of the Gracian Pantheon. She cannot set foot here, it is forbidden." The statue said, nodding towards Leo and Jennifer.

I had been told to expect trouble regarding Leo, but not about Jennifer. I mean, who could not like Jennifer? And while I had a general idea that a pantheon was a group of powerful people, I had no idea what a "gracian" is.

"We will not speak of such things openly. Often you have traveled your realm incognito, I request the same courtesy." Jennifer said plainly, as if daring the statue to say more.

"Very well, but you know the rules of the pantheons."

"Yes, and I was merely providing transportation. Leo and myself will leave as soon as the portal is hung."

Leo was already affixing a door to the outside of one of the buildings I would later learn was part of the university. Several of the Romans openly stared at him, pointed, and whispered, but it didn't seem to bother him. We all waited uncomfortably until he announced he was finished.

"Good. Now take it down." The statue said.

"No, by orders of the pantheon, it stays. You know this, it is beyond your control and outside your boundaries. Say no more on the subject. Leo, we owe you a debt, thank you for your kindness." Reyna said.

"No worries. See around Terminous.. oh wait, you can't leave. Well, see ya anyway! You ready to blow this joint babe?" Leo laughed. "Get it? Blow this joint?"

"Lets do it!" She smiled and they both vanished.

A crowd was beginning to gather. Having gotten their fill of staring down Leo, folks were beginning to approach Reyna and Frank.

"Reyna, do all your statues give our friends a hard time?"

"Um, about that" Reyna began to say, while Frank snickered. "While we are around people it would better if you called Frank and I 'Praetor'. There are times you don't have to, and times you do, so its easier just to always call us 'Praetor." There are some other etiquette matters that Hazel can help you with, but, uh, first, the statute is a god, Terminous. He protects the boundaries of New Rome, but the University and barracks are outside that so we can hang the door there. Weapons are not allowed in Rome itself, but we can run armies back and forth for training and support now. Its something we have been working on with the gods all semester. Second, Leo... uh, well he's a special case. He kinda blew up a big chunk of New Rome last spring so he's, well, we, the Romans that know him, and the sacrifice he made, we just love him to death, and beyond. But to the average Roman, well, he's still the guy that blew up half the town. Now before we enter, we should knell to Terminous."

We all did, he declared us weapon free, meaning I guess that he couldn't see into our bags or didn't look and didn't consider wands to be weapons, and told us to enter.

"All hail the Praetors of Rome!" Somebody shouted and everyone knelt before Frank and Reyna. Folks who heard the announcement began coming over.

Reyna held up her hand and the crowd went instantly silent. "Praetor Zhang and I thank you for the welcome. Our travels for the gods have been arduous, and are not as yet complete. We are grateful to have a few weeks with you, and will be now able, thanks to an agreement with the Greeks of Camp Half Blood, to return daily so as to continue, to a great extent, our duties to Rome as well as to the gods. We must meet with the Senate, prepare for the games!" She shouted and the crowd responded with a loud roar.

We began walking towards some marble buildings on a nearby hill and Hazel put her hand in front of me to stop me.

"As their guardians we must walk three paces behind the Praetors." She said.

"Guardians?"

"Our actual, uh, identities? Relationships? Could be upsetting to the political structure of Rome. It sort of comes with the deal." She smiled.

"Guardian. I could totally be a guardian." I grinned and Hazel and I walked side by side like body guards protecting our principals.

How to describe New Rome? Well, it was all marble, and the weather was perfect. Everything was green and beautiful and the sun was shining. In the distance I could see some city, Hazel would later tell me we were near San Francisco and Oakland so I guess it was one of them. She also explained it was protected by the mist, so while we could see it, no one, including those on planes overhead, could see New Rome and Camp Jupiter.

We arrived at the place the Senate meets just as some guy came up and knelt before Reyna.

"Praetor! It is good that you have returned. Your leadership and grace have been sorely missed." It almost seemed as though he was flirting with Reyna, but was so formal I couldn't tell. He was really tall and clearly worked out, a lot.

"Arise Dakota. I hope I have not been that missed. I had thought Praetor Zhang and I had left the proper Centurion in charge in our absence."

"I have done my best. Repairs have been slow as you can tell, the architects and builders have spent much of their time debating how to stabilize the senate building, or whether it is best to tear it down and start over, but the cohorts are near completely staffed again and the reservists are beginning to stand down. All is well with the Greeks and English I hope."

"Indeed. I am now certain that moving forward we will continue to be able to work with the Greeks, and the English as you call them are turning out some fantastic warriors. I bring an example in our friend, Neville Longbottom." Reyna said as she motioned towards me.

"Longbottom? Really? That's his name?" Dakota laughed.

One thing you should know, don't make fun of my name. I gripped my wand and drew it forth.

"Stand down Neville. Dakota meant no disrespect I'm sure."

"Longbottom is one of the oldest wizarding names in Europe. We trace back to before Merlin. I take pride in my family name and... well, if Reyna, uh, the Praetor says give you a pass, I will. But only this once." I warned.

"Centurion, you have offended our friend. I expect you to recant your words. Now." Frank said, his voice filled with anger.

"I, I am sorry. It is an unusual name, but I meant no disrespect. Is, is that a wand? So its true? You and your people can do magic?"

I used a silent windgardian on him and lifted him a few feet in the air then tossed him about ten feet away, letting him land squarely on his smug ass.

"Yes. But these days I'm just as comfortable with a sword."

"Neville is our greatest student. Between his magic and his martial skills, he may well be the most dangerous person you have ever met. He can battle myself, Praetor Zhang and even former Praetors Jackson and Grace to a draw with a sword, and his magic is incomparable."

"Owww fuck! Damn, that's... uh, pretty awesome. What else can you do?" Dakota said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh, I can kill with a thought."

"No you can't!" Dakota replied grinning.

"No he can't. Well, I don't think so anyway. Next time you use that line don't hesitate at the beginning Neville." Reyna smiled. "Anyway, we should do some introductions. Neville, this is Dakota. He and Centurion LaVesque are the heads of the Fifth Cohort and in the absence of myself and Frank he was left in charge of training and organizing what was left after the last war, and any new recruits. It appears we have had a few."

"Lupa has been busy. I understand the Greeks and Amazons are recruiting heavily too. Should we be concerned?" Dakota asked.

"The war weakened everyone. I suspect what we are seeing from them is nothing more than we are doing ourselves. Certainly that is what I have seen at the Greek camp. My communications with Hylla continue to be friendly and productive. Although not commanded by the gods they have been supportive of our work in Europe. Currently though two more armies have arisen. These we will discuss with the Senate as a whole. Centurian LeVesque, will you show Mr Longbottom around while the Senate meets? Neville, we will be holding a feast before the evening's challenges. You will enjoy observing the challenge, it will remind you of the training you have been through the last several months. Oh, and despite what the Oracle might tell you, no one, and I mean no one, throws a feast like Romans." Reyna smiled.

Hazel showed me around alright. The community was beautiful, from the barracks that the students lived in, to the Senate and commercial buildings of New Rome, and the University was just amazing. She saved the training field for last and walked me through the giant's invasion last year, showing where she, Frank and Percy had returned and rallied the troops, and where the Amazons had fought along with them.

"So can I ask you something Hazel?"

"Sure, anything."

"This Dakota guy, should I be concerned?"

"Concerned about what?"

"I don't know, he seemed to have a lot of interest in Reyna."

"Well she is Praetor, we are all... oh. Are you jealous Neville?" she giggled.

"No, I just... well, I mean."

"Okay, I'm going to say this once. Reyna is mad stupid crazy about you. Understand? Her day here would be a lot easier if she had no romantic connection. Praetors are supposed to put Rome first, before family and before boyfriend, or girlfriend. Its not forbidden for them to date, but it is rare, especially for women praetors as it is seen as a sign of weakness. I know, that is terribly sexist, but thats the way it is. You're here because she can't stand the idea of being away from you for the time it takes to meet with the Senate, eat and observe the games, and because all the stress is worth it to share her world with you. So chin up bucko! I don't want to hear anymore of that nonsense. Reyna can have any guy she wants. She picked you."

"Thanks. I guess I need to work on my self confidence."

"It will awaken in you sooner or later. But be wary of it. Too often guys confuse confidence with being cocky jerks." She smiled.

"You know, you seem... well, its like I'm talking to a different Hazel. You seem.. calmer."

"I confess Neville, it is nice not being in charge for a bit."

"I thought you were, what? The quest leader?"

"I am, but the quest is effectively on hiatus. If anything comes up related to it I guess I have to get involved, but here in Rome, I'm just another soldier, albeit a centurion that the gods themselves have selected for three quests now so I guess I get some deference for that. No, here all the pressure is on the Praetors. Not me. Unless Voldemort shows up and attacks I can take it easy for a bit."

We were sitting at the outdoor terrace of a coffee shop, drinking perhaps the best coffee I had ever had. The view was amazing. In front of us a number of temples followed a trail to the practice fields and barracks, while behind us lay Rome. We could see the Senate doors from where we were. The dome was cracked still and several columns were askew. It was clear that the doors would no longer open and close. I pointed this out to Hazel and asked, "Is that Leo's work?"

"Yes. You know about the Argo II. When he and Octavia, well and a satyr named Glesson, were the only ones on it he opened fire with ballista on Rome, centering his attack on the Senate. He was possessed of course but no one knew that at the time, or for several days there after. The Romans fought back as best we could, but it was like the Japanese at Pearl Harbor, he had the jump on us and we weren't ready. If it were not for Jason, Percy, Annabeth and a few others getting on board and overpowering Leo the war might have ended that day with the death of Rome. Instead it was the beginning of the peace you see now."

"So, what, like a year ago you guys were at war with the Romans?"

"No, about, uh, eight months ago, and it wasn't 'you guys', I am Roman. The Greeks were at war with us. And vise versa."

"Oh, I thought you were Greek."

"No, Reyna, Frank, Jason, and I are Roman. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Nico, and Will are Greek. I guess you could say Rachel is Greek too, but she's actually an American Presbyterian. And Nico is welcome at both camps, but he started Greek. And well, truthfully, although I was trained Roman, and Hades is found in both, my father was probably the Greek facet. I only ended up in Rome because of Nico's influence. So really, I'm both." She smiled.

"So Rachel. She's like the rest of us, Harry and Dumbledore's Army I mean, no god for a parent."

"Right, but the Oracle, and thus Apollo, speaks through her."

"Who are those guys?" I asked as several teenage guys exited the Senate.

"Hmmmm, looks like the Senators for Cohorts one thru three. Hard to tell from.. yep that is them. Neville, you should know something. Frank was never elected. He rose to Praetor by being named in combat. Its a long and confusing story, but you know how Percy and Jason got switched by Juno? Well, Percy was raised to Jason's Praetor spot because after the battle with the Titans, well, the soldiers just demanded he be Praetor. The very next day he steps down in favor of Jason, when Jason returned. We go on the quest and there is an army of monsters that we have to kill, and Nico was able to summon a Roman Legion from the dead to help. But only the Praetor of Rome can command it. Jason, well they wouldn't listen to Jason, he was too Greek already and they didn't recognize him. So he stepped down and named Frank as Praetor in his place. Frank takes command of the legion and they kill loads and loads of monsters, and Frank has been Praetor ever since. The thing is, no one but us saw this, in fact I was with Leo on the other side of a collapsed tunnel fighting a sorcerous and a giant. I didn't even see it. Anyway, he doesn't really have the full support of the Senate and even before we left many were calling for elections."

"And those three guys are the ones leading the movement I would guess."

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"That's bullshit."

"Yes" she giggled, "we don't say that but yes, that's exactly what it is. But even Reyna has a hard time backing him up. Oh, she's in his corner no doubt, but she wasn't there when Jason stepped down. I wish Jason were here tonight instead of goofing off in Florida. Anyway, supposedly they are all grateful for all Frank has done, but feel he should contribute more to Rome by serving as a Centurian another year and then standing for election should he wish. And they don't know about his combat record, other than the titan battle where Percy led us, or reports from the Alaska quest that we made ourselves, and what little they saw at the Battle for Camp Half Blood, where several of them are convinced he was on the wrong side. Mars supports him, fortunately, but the other gods take no position, which isn't surprising really. The thing is, the peace with Half Blood is fragile. Let the wrong Praetor in and it could easily collapse. And right now the right Praetors are spending all of their time in Scotland."

Frank and Reyna left the Senate with a group of their friends in tow. Reyna saw us, spoke briefly to the crowd, then she and Frank came over to join us. Hazel did a bit of a curtsey when they approached so I did too, which made them both grin.

"Arise noble Englishman! A feast awaits in, oh, and hour or so!" Reyna proclaimed. I wanted to hug her right then. It had been over an hour since our last embrace after all, but decorum and the proper respect to her position made me restrain myself.

"So how did it go?" I asked as we sat.

"About as expected. I suspect Hazel has caught you up?"

"She told me, well that Frank had a situation with some unloyal Centurians." I replied.

"They are loyal. But to New Rome, not me, as it should be. They were not there in Rome, or Greece, or at the Doors of Death, and only saw one side of Camp Half Blood. No, they have every right to doubt me. I just have to find a way to convince them that I have what it takes and have made enough of a contribution. I wish Jason had come with us today."

"That's the second time in five minutes I've heard that. Look, I love Jason, he's a great guy, but you don't need him to prop you up. Somebody told me I was lacking self confidence, well, so are you. These clowns say you haven't contributed enough? Lets make them look foolish." I said.

"You have a plan don't you?" Reyna grinned.

"More of an idea. Here's what I'm thinking..." and with that I told them what I thought was a great idea, only to have both of them, as master strategists, rewrite almost every part of it.

As an ambassador of the English magical community, and selected guardian of the Praetors, I was allowed to sit with the VIPs at dinner, which included the Chief Centurion of each Cohort, Frank, and Reyna. The three guys who had been pushing to replace Frank were of course among the Centurions.

Once everyone was seated Reyna rose and held up her hand to quiet everyone. All conversation ceased immediately.

"Fellow Romans, it is good to be home. Praetor Zhang and I have traveled half way around the world and into the land beyond the gods on behalf of the pantheon, and will all too soon be returning to that quest. We left the Legion in good hands we thought, however when I look at the state of repair of this building, I wonder if the state of our Legion is much the same. I have been told that your efforts have been focused on training the newest recruits and teaching them to conform with our doctrines. I hope this is the case, but I must wonder why the state of Rome is in such disrepair. This we will be examining closely in the next few weeks. I will not have a Senate divided in the physical sense. We descend from the greatest architects the world has ever known, yet our home is still a shambles eight months after Gaea's minions possessed the Greeks."

"But enough of the challenges leadership faced in the absence of Praetor Zhang and myself. Thanks to the Greeks we will be able to be here daily now. Although we must continue our efforts as commanded by the gods, we will be able to get the Legion in shape and get things done as they should be. Finally, we brought with us today an ambassador from the English student body, our friend, Neville Longbottom. Neville if you would stand."

I stood and heard the usual snickering. Oh well, they had about thirty seconds to laugh before the intimidation kicked in.

"Thank you Praetor. It is indeed an honor to be here, not only as one of your students in the martial arts and sciences, but as your friend. Rome will have no greater ally than the magic users of Europe once our war ends and our lives return to normal. I understand the Praetors told your Senate of the rising of Voldemort and his minions earlier, I am here to tell you that a hundred or so spell casters have taken up arms to face him down. Though our number is small we are confident we can achieve victory. Thanks to your Praetors, as well as the Greeks, we are better trained and organized than those that oppose us. For that, we are infinitely grateful. As a token of our appreciation I would make a present to you of our magical services. Praetor Zhang, if you would assist me."

Frank and I walked to the middle of the room. It was the size of a medium auditorium and held all of the cohorts, plus many more. Ghosts roamed through out and at this moment all eyes were upon us. Cracks ran from floor to ceiling and several of the supporting columns were askew. It was clear that the place had been cleaned up since Leo's attack, but no effort at repair otherwise made.

"About here you think Frank?" I asked, and as soon as I did I realized the social error. The room gasped. Even though many did not support him, no one called the Praetor by their first name.

"It is alright centurions and legionaires. Mr Longbottom is new to our ways, and I am proud to be on a first name basis socially with him. I'm sure his lapse in protocol was merely an error due to his newness to our ways." Frank said by way of forgiving me. "And yes Neville" he smiled, "I think this is right at the center of the damage."

With that we raised our wands to the ceiling and shouted "repario!"

Waves of magical energy emitted from our wands and rushed towards every crack and column in need of repair. Within moments the damage was fixing itself to the collective oohs and ahhs of the assembled Romans. After a minute or so, the place was as good as new.

"Thank you Praetor" I said as we both lowered our wands to the applause of the room.

We returned to our seats and I said to Reyna, loud enough for all at our table to hear, "So Praetor Zhang has done more in the last three minutes to fix the place than your cohort leaders have done in three months."

"Your gift, well, we all certainly appreciate it" one of Centurians smugly said, "but I'm curious if your combat skills are of equal magnitude. If we are to grant ambassadorial status to..."

"We will not be offending our English friend after he has so generously allowed us to refocus our efforts from repair to our own martial training." Reyna proclaimed.

"It was Fra... I mean it was Praetor Zhang too. But I think that is a fair question. Tell me Centurion, do you practice combat against other Centurions?"

"Of course."

"Then how do you know if you are better than anyone other than another Centurion? Tell ya what, why don't you practice against me tonight? Praetor Zhang, Centurion LeVesque and I will defend that castle you have out there set up to attack, you lead the Roman army, and Praetor Ramírez-Arellano will judge."

"You three against the Twelfth Legion? That hardly seems fair" one of them snorted.

"Well by all means call up the Greeks and get more guys until you think you have enough. I have faith that the three of us will do just fine." I said, trying to make as wicked a smile as I could. Truthfully it probably wasn't that wicked, but my words found their mark in the Centurion's pride. Meanwhile Hazel was busy in the Leodis gathering the things we would need. I could only imagine Leo's glee in assisting her.

The Centurians accepted the challenge and Reyna laid down the rules. Quarter would be given when asked, and, to the audible gasp of those who would face us, Frank, Hazel and I would not be allowed to use lethal spells.

Dakota asked "You have lethal spells?"

I don't know why it would surprise them but I answered anyway. "Yes, most all of them can be, but only one purposely is, the killing curse. It is forbidden for a witch or wizard to use anyway. I told you earlier, I can kill with a thought. I only choose not to." I said this with as little expression as I could. This time I think he, and that part of the room that heard, believed me. Of course other than the rudimentary instruction the previous year from Barty Crouch Jr, I had no idea how to cast a killing curse and didn't really want to know more than I did.

The rest of the feast was surprisingly festive. I had figured my picking a fight with the Centurions would cast a gloom over the affair, but if anything it enlivened it. All seemed to be really looking forward to kicking our asses and I noticed the three leading Centurions huddled together plotting out their strategy. I hoped they didn't know what the Greeks had taught us about fair fights.

Frank and I arrived at the "castle" a few minutes before start time to find, as expected, two brooms loaded down with golden globes curtesy of Leo and Slughorn. We had asked Hazel to stress non lethel and it appeared that all of these were love potions, laughing gas and a few that simply knocked the person it came in contact with out. Each was clearly labeled for our benefit.

"Okay Neville, you see those rocks in an arc across the field? That is the maximum range of their archers. From that point forward we can expect them to have probably three cohorts doing nothing but pinning us down. The arrows are dum dums, they have rounded points, but if they hit your body they hurt, and worse, you're considered wounded, and twice you're dead. One shot to the head kills, and arms and legs that are hit cannot be used. Its an honor system thing, but Reyna will be careful to enforce it."

"So just before then, we need to hit them. Does Hazel know?"

"She'll be on it."

Our plan was pretty simple and relied on creating as much chaos in the ranks as possible. We could shoot them all with spells, but not before many of them were able to bring arrows and later spears, upon us. A stand off, shot versus shot fight was what was expected, and was a recipe for our failure. But of course we don't believe in fair fights.

So it was that when the cohorts were organized, just as Frank and Hazel had predicted, into three archery groups, one cavalry that would actually charge under the umbrella of arrows, and one reserve, we felt a bit reassured that our plan would work. The reserve was in the rear with the three guys mainly opposing Frank, ready to swope in at the last second and take credit for the victory won by others. It was standard Roman attack doctrine, and each cohort was surrounded by shield bearers whose sole job it was to protect that box formation's contents, be it archers or cav.

Four cohorts moved forward in tight formation. It was truly thrilling to watch their discipline and I hoped soon all of the DA could come and witness in action what Frank and Reyna had been trying to teach us. These guys were really tight, and really good.

And fortunately for us, really predictable.

With about twenty yards to go until the arrow line I took off on my broom and flew quickly left to right just outside arrow range. All eyes were upon me, and based on the shouts all were stunned to see someone flying a broom, which meant when Hazel attacked from the rear she was able to drop her ordinance cleanly at low level right into the center of each box. Leo had given us smoke, knock out gas, laughing gas and love potions to share with our Roman friends, and each of the forward cohorts were given plenty to share by Miss Hazel.

With that chaos began, as did the truly risky part of my job. I charged right at the so far untouched reserve cohort just as their leadership began to realize that about 80% of their might was gone. I came in at low level and fast. Now, I'm not Harry or Ginny, but I'm pretty sure I'm the fastest guy they ever saw on a broom. Okay, I'm the only guy they ever saw on a broom but whatever. I popped up right at the last second and dropped six bombs in their midst before getting back out of their range as fast as I could. Within moments all of the reserve cohort was in the same shape as their four brethren; blind, and either asleep or strongly infatuated with the soldier next to them and laughing hysterically about it all. The effectiveness of the Roman army as a fighting unit was eliminated. The castle was safe.

We had figured that a few of the Romans would be gifted like Jason or Percy and there were some attempts to blow the gases out of the cohorts, or summon giant eagles to attack, but Frank picked those guys off with stunning spells before they could do very much. Leo had a truly warped sense of humor I decided as most of the Romans were clearly in love.

Except the three Centurions standing in the rear shouting orders to rally their troops, orders that were neither heard nor heeded.

I flew up in front of them and hovered a second or so while Frank caught up. With Hazel guarding our rear from the air we dismounted ten yards or so in front of them. Each had eyes filled with anger; we couldn't see the rest of their faces what with their helmets.

"Your magic is impressive, but how is your steel?" One said as they all drew their swords.  
"Swords? You want to finish this with swords? Fine by me!" I said as I drew my Norman.  
No doubt this would be a fight involving blood, injury and maybe death. I truly believed I could beat them, but Frank interceded.

"I don't have time for this shit" He exclaimed as he turned into a dragon and backhanded the three of them about thirty yards.

"Expelliamous!" Hazel shouted and their swords flew to her before she backed up with the weapons falling harmlessly to earth in front of her.

"The battle is over. Victory to the defenders!" Reyna shouted before landing and dismounting her pegasus beside me.

"So, how did I do Praetor?" I asked with a smile.

"Excellent. But did Leo and Slughorn send any antidote? I fear my army may have the 'luvs'" She grinned.

"It will wear off in fifteen minutes or so. This was a light dose." Hazel smiled.

"Praetor! I do not believe that was a proper test of our skills. The defenders used solely magic." One of the Centurions said as he slowly got up.

"Mr. Longbotton and his brethren have been fighting worse magic for several years. I saw today only the least use of his abilities. No Roman was frozen solid, burned with the fires of hell, or killed by lightning. I assure you that should his army be defeated the army of the dark lord will turn his attention to suppressing the demi god communities of America, first by attacking the Greek and Roman armies with those powers and worse. The world of demigod and magician has changed. You and your cohort had best be prepared for what might come. This is why I welcome Mr Longbottom, Ms Grainger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter's offer to train us. I assure you our Greek, hmmm, cousins, will be accepting their training with gratitude and vigor. Finally, as to your complaint, if an asymmetrical attack wasn't foreseen that is a failure of your leadership. You have been trained to not expect a fair fight, or to offer one, yet you complain when a magician and two Romans use magic you should have expected to defeat an entire army under your command. I expect you will be calling for elections in the cohorts to see if you continue to have their support."

I felt pretty good at the moment and figured Frank's job was his for as long as he wanted it. Then the guy in camo fatigues started yelling and I got a bit confused for a moment.

"How about that! Last year he beats your best cohort, he restores pride to the legion then beats the armies of Gaea, and now he defeats all of ya! That's my boy! Way to go Frank! I see you learned your mother's trick, it suits you! Damnation! What a great set of Praetors New Rome has, am I right?" the guy asked no one in particular as he came over and hugged Frank, now in human form. Everyone else, well everyone who wasn't knocked out or rolling around laughing, knelt down, including Hazel, the Centurions and Reyna.

"And you! Longbottom isn't it? I've been familiar with your family since Hastings. Good to see you all doing so well, great work, you're welcome in New Rome anytime, am I right Praetor?"

"Yes, of course Lord Mars. Neville is a true friend of Rome." Reyna said, staring at me with a look that told me I was fucking up some how.

"Mars? As in God of War Mars? I, I'm sorry" I whimpered as I finally wizened up and knelt.

"Oh get up, you're Anglican anyway. All of you, there is fighting in Ukraine, Afghanistan and Syria, I can't hang around. I just wanted to point out what a great job RA-RA and Frank were doing and thank Neville here for fixing our Senate. And I don't want to forget about Miss LeVesque, she took out four cohorts on her own! Has anyone ever done that before? I don't think so! I'm not saying she has to win the Mural Medal, but come on! Four Cohorts! I commend each of you on an outstanding battle and, on behalf of the pantheon, for your part in a thus far successful quest. Oh, and where is Dakota, ah, there you are. Next time you are in charge and the other Centurions are too busy scheming to help with repairing our city, call for a vote and get them fired. Rome doesn't need plotters, the Caesars knew that. We need leadership of courage, wisdom and action. Follow your Praetors Zhang and RA-RA and Centurion LaVesque and you'll do alright. Praetor RA-RA, I will have a word with you." He said as he walked over to Reyna, well, it was more like the air and earth just moved her towards him while they both stood in place, gods don't really walk. He placed his arm around her in a fatherly fashion, said something, and they both looked over their shoulder at me. She gave him a huge smile and nodded her head, then he vanished and when he did the gas effects on the troops were instantly removed from them.

I wasn't sure whether to be happy or just go ahead and fall on my sword.

Afterwards there was another post action briefing and party. There wasn't much to brief, Frank went over what we did, Reyna pointed out the wisdom of it and reminded all that the three of us could have hit them with damaging spells that would have had the same outcome but would have left permanent damage, and the three problematic Centurions were roundly criticized by all of their own troops. It was decided that a scouting group should have attacked the castle from the flanks at the onset to perhaps limit our ability to shape the battlefield and the Centurions should have been ready for both air attacks and Hazel's attack from the rear. They had been way over confident and relied on overwhelming force that they simply never had a chance to apply.

Reyna ordered Dakota and those assistants he chose to put the Legion to rest and set guards. I was later told this was a direct slight to the three Centurions that had lost, as well as the one that had taken no side in the dispute regarding Frank. With Mars' backing none would oppose either Reyna or Frank for a long time, and there was a price to be paid for undermining Frank's authority, even if done out of genuine loyalty to New Rome.

We got back to the Leodis around one am eastern time, or six am Hogwarts time. We had decided as a group to use Hogwarts time for some purposes as legal age there was sixteen (although seventeen to remove the trace and apparate) and that applied to nearly all of us, magicians and demigods alike. I was exhausted but we gave everyone, this being most of the demigods on the quest and DA1, an after action report of New Rome, and heard about their day at Disney World. Annabeth was looking forward to visiting but had promised Rachel they would do Epcot with Percy. The University of New Rome was scheduled for the day after that.

Finally I walked Reyna to her room so I could go to mine and sleep for a few hours at least. She paused at the door and said "Aurum. Argentum. Guard this portal and let none pass." before taking me by the hand and with a smile leading me inside.

"I know you must be as tired as I am but we need to talk about a couple of things Neville." She said as she led me to a couch in her bedroom. "First, earlier you heard Mars call me 'RA-RA.' That is short for my full name, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Please don't ever call me that, I hate it. Mars uses it because he can and knows there is nothing I can do about it." She smiled.

"I was wondering what that was about."

"Well now you know. Its a stupid nickname and makes me sound like a member of a Puerto Rican street gang from a musical on Broadway."

"Got it. No RA-RA. Besides, Reyna is the most beautiful name I have ever heard anyway."

"Riiiiight." She smiled. "That goes to the second thing. Last year Piper, you know she's the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, well, Venus to us Romans, anyway, Piper has a lot of insight into romance and made a prediction about me using her knife, Katoptris, it belonged to Helen of Troy and sometimes gives predictions. Anyway, um, and sorry if I seem scatter brained, she, in friendship, not to piss me off or hurt me, she told me that I would not find love among the demigods. Thats what Venus had told me a couple years before, right before I became Praetor. Well, all I knew were demigods, so it might as well been a curse for a loveless life. The thing is, I want to love, I have a lot to give a guy, I'm, well, I know I'm supposed to be good at war, but love, its not the opposite really but knowing one will teach you about the other. I think, well, I just know, I would be an awesome partner to someone in life. And they basically told me, no, no you won't because you won't find a partner in the people you know or will ever meet."

With this, Reyna was in tears and all I could do was put my arm around her as we sat on the small sofa in her bed chambers.

"Well they don't know everything, you met me, and I think we are pretty good together. If I'm not the right guy for you, well, someone will come along. You're too wonderful to be alone." I said, trying to not be selfish or egotistical or anything. I just wanted her to stop hurting. What I really wanted to say was "Duh! I'm right here!"

She turned and threw her arms around me. "Stupid boy! Let me finish! I swear all of you should be turned into hamsters!" She laughed as tears ran down her face.

"Anyway, then this quest came along. I didn't really want to go, I wanted to work on rebuilding Rome and the Legion as that would be my legacy, the capstone of my loveless, childless life, but when the gods order, you answer the call. Tonight when Mars wanted to talk to me, well that was scary. I thought he was going to draft me to go to Afghanistan or something. Instead he said he had a message from Venus, just for me. Then he looked at you, then at me, then back at you until I looked to see where he was looking, and I saw you, just as he said 'The message from Venus is this is the guy she and Piper were telling you about. You two will bring the worlds together.' And then he left. So, I think we have a quest, just you and me, to bring the demigods and magicians together, and I think we as a couple are blessed by the pantheon. So, uh, what I'm trying to say is, uh, if you wanted to stay the night, I think I would like that. I think that would be all right. You were my shy student yet the only one brave enough to approach me, you were courageous enough to care and make Scipio and me feel welcome and wanted, you were quiet and even meek, but now you have beaten my army and won my heart. You are my equal in every way, the most courageous man I have ever known, and my partner. You are the one I've been waiting on. I cannot tell you how glad I am that you have finally arrived."

It was a good night. 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Annabeth

I awoke in Percy's arms to a gentle tapping at our door. "Come on guys! Its almost nine! We need to get moving!" I heard Rachel say as she continued to knock. I dragged my butt out of bed and opened the door just so she would stop. Of course the mighty sea lord just slept right through it.

"Geez Rachel! We've got all day, most of us were up late last night! Now come in and have some coffee while I get ready. Maybe you can get Percy to wake up."

"I'm awake" I heard him mumble.

"All day is not enough! We can't see EPCOT in a day! Now you two get ready and I will get breakfast in here, come on! Get going!"

Even without Piper's voice Rachel's enthusiasm could be compelling. Percy got up and shooed her from his room and into mine so he could shower and get ready and by the time we were both washed and clothed breakfast had arrived. Any thought of enjoying it however was dashed by Rachel's exuberance. I did my hair and makeup with a brush in one hand and either a bagel or coffee cup in the other while our now six year old friend nearly wet herself in anticipation of visiting her favorite park.

We got to the Disney doorway just in time to meet Reyna and Neville, who seemed particularly lovey dovey today.

"You guys back to Rome?" Percy asked.

"No, we thought we might spend the morning with you guys at EPCOT. We've never seen it and Neville and I need some couple time. Frank is going to drill the legion this morning, I'll go over for afternoon drills." Reyna smiled. "Or I may just let Frank take care of those too. I'll make sure he and Hazel take the day off tomorrow. Plus we have some new, uh, information? Prophecy? We need to discuss with Rachel and you guys. But lets do that later."

Jason, Piper, Harry, and Ginny met us just as we were about to go through. I figured they had gone ahead and would meet us, but apparently they have better ideas on what time to wake up on a day off than Rachel allowed the rest of us.

Thanks to the monorail system, and that Rachel's parents had already gone shopping for the day, we were at Epcot within minutes.

It was amazing!

The first thing you see is this big silver ball and it has nothing to give it scale so it keeps getting bigger as you approach and you walk and walk before you get up to it. I have no idea how big it is, not as big as Typhoon, but bigger than most any other giant or titan we ever fought. There was a ride inside it that was supposed to tell the history of earth, but Rachel dragged us on saying we could come back to it. She wanted us to get tickets to something called "Soar" which was nearby, although again, its hard to give anything scale around that big ball.

We got there and the tickets were already backed up to one o'clock. While Rachel tried to describe Soar to us we road on our first ride, a trip on a boat through the green houses there that Neville and Reyna totally enjoyed, well, they sat in the back and made out through out it anyway so we all guessed they enjoyed it. When they weren't making out, Neville was surreptitiously casting growth spells on the plants they liked to Reyna's constant giggles. Anyway, Rachel was telling us how Soar was just like flying and we pointed out that thanks to brooms we could all already fly, but she telling us this was different and just fantastic. We decided there was time to both ride the history of the world thing and have brunch before our Soar tickets came due, perhaps we could even see some other stuff around the park. But as we stepped out into the Florida sun, Rachel stopped and seemed confused for a second.

"Whats up Rachel? The earth thing is over there." Ginny said as she pointed to the big silver ball.

"Uh guys, I think we should go this way." Rachel replied, pointing off towards a huge lake that was surrounded by what were described as national pavilions.

"But.. well, what is over there?"

"I don't know, but you remember in the labyrinth? How I said there was a line on the floor I was following? Well, the same line is right there, and it leads off that way" She pointed.

"I don't see it."

"Me either, I thought you wanted to do the earth thing"

"I see it" Ginny said, surprising everyone. "It starts right here and goes straight through those three guys over there."

"Yes! You can see through the mist too!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well I have plain sight. Its a wizard thing that means I can see through most illusion spells if that is what you mean."

"Its not too plain, there are at least fifteen people over there." Jason said.

"No, there are just three. Trust me on this, Ginny's right. So whoever they are have illusory people around them. Is everyone one armed?"

We all agreed we had at least our wands, while Neville and the Half Bloods had wands and swords. Those that only had wands were admonished briefly for not carrying their survival bags, and we later got the word out that it was mandatory for all.

"We should proceed with caution, Rachel, you lead but be ready to get out of the way fast okay?" Percy said by way of taking command.

"Got it." She replied.

"Okay, lets have our wands out but be discrete. Try to act nonchalant as we approach them." Percy told us, with Reyna and Jason agreeing. Harry and Neville seemed to be itching to fight, if only to impress their dates. We'd have to talk to them about that.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Hermione said as she and Ron approached.

"Oh good, you're just in time for our next adventure. Wands at the ready." I told them, to which they acted accordingly at once." As we walked Neville and Reyna explained what was going on.

We got to where Ginny and Rachel had seen the three guys but of course they were gone. It was decided that Ron and Hermione would wait there as a rear guard and follow us by a hundred yards or so, close enough to keep us in sight, far enough back to spot any dangers from the rear and act upon them. The yellow line, according to Ginny and Rachel, continued, so we followed it.

The line led us around the right side of the lake, which we thought was generally the west side, where the national pavilions were. I wanted to see all of these and Rachel agreed it was worth it to stop at all, although most just sold Micky Mouse and Epcot tees and the like. Occasionally we would get a glimpse of one of the three guys, always as a body in their crowd of illusory tourists. We all found it easier to follow that group rather than any of the three, except Rachel and Ginny of course who kept their eyes on them all the way to the Moroccan Pavilion. The line there turned into the building's entry way.

"Do we wait for Ron and Hermione?" Rachel asked.

"Well if they remember their urban training they will know to secure the exits. We could leave a couple people here to help and to be the reserve." Reyna said.

"I'll stay. Ginny can see through the mist and she's a better fighter than me." Rachel volunteered.

"Me too" Piper said.

"Great, everyone else... wait, do we know what is inside? Is it another shop?" Percy asked.

"No, its a restaurant, one of the better ones. I was going to suggest it for lunch in fact." Rachel said. "There is an empty area in the middle, that is the stage, and the tables are wrapped around it like a doughnut. It doesn't open for a couple of hours though."

Jason pushed on the door which swung in.

"Seems open now, Neville and Jason will go right, Annabeth and I left. Ginny uh..."

"I'll go with you and Annabeth. I bet you are going to see a bunch of sods that aren't really there."

"That's what I'm thinking too, Rachel, before you post up out here, how about checking out the entry way with Jason and Neville so they will know."

"Better yet, lets cast a dispell charm as soon as we go in. Problem solved." Harry offered, and it was agreed.

We quickly went in and saw the place was packed. We cast multiple dispell illusions since no one had agreed to be the one to cast it, expecting the room to then be empty except the three, and the whole room of customers disappeared. I was looking on the floor for a yellow line I couldn't seen anyway when a wand touched my throat and an arm reached across my chest. By not agreeing who would dispel, we had left ourselves open to be grabbed from the shadowy edges of the room. A stupid mistake.

"Lets just drop those wands now" A voice in the darkness said. I looked as best I could. They had Percy and Reyna as well. Everyone was standing back with their wands drawn at what appeared to be our three attackers.

"Not this shit again." I mumbled. "Neville, Please lower them, its like the Hall of Prophecy all over again!" I begged, hoping to sound sincere. I just knew he had the power to do it.

Neville just nodded, paused a second and just as the voice was saying "lets not do anything stupid" his and his cohorts wands flew across the room to Neville, and each of us flung them over our hips and to the ground.

Reyna's landed on a table breaking it with a grunt from the attacker, while Percy's went about ten feet through the air and landed with a solid thud against one of the columns supporting the ceiling. Mine ended at my feet, with a knee pressed to his chest and a sword drawn back to stab him in the forehead. The others were covered with swords and wands almost instantly as well.

"Amazing!" The guy at my feet said.

"I warned you that your normal recruiting tactics would not work Mortimer." Said a familiar voice stepping from the shadows.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Neville asked as the Professor entered the room.

"Indeed. An excellent disarming Mr Longbottom. And you as well Miss Annabeth, Miss Reyna and Mr Jackson. Good work by all. Please, let your captives up and let us explain. This is Mortimer, who prefers to be called 'Marty', Cynthia and Stephen. They attend three of the several magical universities in America and are graduates of American schools of witchcraft and wizardry much like Hogwarts. Occasionally we have students who excel enough to go on to higher education, most normally at the British School of Witchcraft, which muggles call the Advanced Physics Department at Oxford. Some however attend the Mathematics College at Cambridge of course as well. We get a half dozen or so per class at Hogwarts and don't announce it lest everyone would want to attend."

"You see, we can't just build colleges of witchcraft everywhere, there are not that many practitioners, and most of those, well most of those would not meet our standards. In America we have the New Roman University, or as the nomaj's know it, Stanford Applied Physics Lab." Marty said.

"Wait, what's a 'nomaj'?" Hermione, who like Ron had caught up to us a moment before, asked.

"Oh, you would call them muggles. People that use no magic. Anyway, in addition to Stanford, you could continue your education at Georgia Tech, or MIT, or, although they aren't with us today, Princeton. Each has a school of wizardry within."

"How? Why?" Percy asked.

"Well lets sit down and we can explain, we have an hour or so before the nomaj's need the room. Lets see. How is easier than why. Nomaj's see what they want to see so we are able to hide in plain sight at their excellent facilities. As to the 'why', well lets see. Have any of you ever heard of the wizard writer Arthur C. Clarke?"

"He wrote '2001 A Space Odyssey' didn't he?" Hermione replied as she and Ron came in the doorway.

"Exactly! I'm impressed, everything Professor Dumbledore wrote us about you is true! Clark once stated that 'any science sufficiently advanced is indistinguishable from magic.' Well the converse must also be true then that any magic, reduced to its base components, must look a lot like science."

"But its not science." Ron said.

"No, no one said it was. It just looks like it to someone who knows neither. So we conduct classes and research in departments of the universities that have no students except us under names so arcane and frightful that only a madman would want to take classes in it, and remarkably none are required for any degree so no muggle actually does. We then award degrees based upon our own standards and in fact the awards ceremony takes place with the college's regular ceremony. Its the one time of the year when all the faculty and the graduates wear wizarding robes so we fit in nicely. Mostly though we are research institutes trying to rediscover arcane lost magic, and create new magic which we share with the nomaj's as appropriate. Velco, powdered sports drinks and zip lock bags came from us for instance, as did the silicon boron processor chip. But that is old news. With our creations the nomaj's, or muggles, have been able to create hand held devices that can access most of the world's learning and information in an instant. " Stephen said.

"But being muggles they use them to watch cat videos and argue with strangers about politics." Marty added.

"We network constantly and keep our eyes on the American schools looking for talent, but we were uncertain Camp Half Blood even existed, although we are obviously familiar with Camp Jupiter from its arrangement with New Roman. Are we to understand that you are the children of the Greek facets of the gods, and you have big three members?" Cynthia asked.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Uh, Cynthia, I'm from MIT."

When this got her only a long stare she added "Massachusetts Institute of Technology?"

"Oh, I've heard of it, one of the best colleges in the world. But how does that empower you to know anything about us? There is an approved list. You're not on it." Percy replied.

"I see. Uh..." Cynthia looked side to side with her partners, dumbfounded.

"Uh, lets talk hypothetically then. First, no one at Hogwarts has given us that information, it was deduced from what we already knew. We knew there was a Roman camp. That meant there should be a Greek one. Even an Odinist one, or native American one, but certainly a Greek. We knew from media reports in the British magical news, the Quibbler and the Prophet, that a group of American student magicians were visiting Hogwarts, and that these had some contact with the Titan Typhoon during the last Titan war. We knew of this only because we have folks that can see through the mist and saw the media reports of the storm that hit New York. We knew only a few of those visiting magicians came from any of the known magical schools in America, that being Jupiter, despite what the Daily Prophet reported, and so we figured that they came from the Greek Camp. And the scuttlebutt around Jupiter since last spring's attack has been all about the Greek Camp. Now, is there anything we're wrong about?" Marty asked.

There was a long silence again as we all thought about whether these guys should be brought in. Clearly they were not on the list of allies we had when we left for Hogwarts, and we could not expand the circle of those with proof of the gods. At the same time they offered us further education and seemed to know a lot already, and already had proof of the titans so probably the gods as well. It was a conundrum.

"Okay, full disclosure. I think the reason we three were chosen is that we are all either first or second generation children of Hecate or Trivia. Cynthia is the daughter of the Goddess of Magic, while Marty and I are both grand children. She came to us herself in a dream two weeks ago, about a week before you left Scotland, and told us to contact Dumbledore about recruiting you for school. She told us who and what you were, although I'm not, well, we don't have any other gods' children, just Hecates and her descendants. So that part may be wrong. Anyway, that you are proficient in magic and the descendant of gods. Oh, and that several of you are big three. I know its hard to believe, but Hecates herself came to us and gave us a directive to meet you. Its the first time we've had direct contact with the goddess in generations, other than those she bestowed children upon and that was usually without them knowing who she was at the time, so you know, if you haven't had any godly contact don't feel bad or anything. We're pretty advanced." Stephen said.

"So you are children of Hecate? Why wouldn't she send you to the Greek camp? If there is one." I asked.

"Because we are sent to witch, wizard and magic school instead."

"Tell us about your schools." I said as I finally sat down and sheathed my sword.

"Is that, uh, is that a greek sword for fighting? It looks too, uh, beautiful." Marty asked.

"No, its not greek per se'. It was made from a Drakkon rib, killed by Iapetus. Hephaestus wove Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze..."

"What are those? Those metals?"

"Imperial gold is gold which was forged under the senate in ancient Rome. It is among the rarest of metals and will kill most magical creatures. Celestial bronze will generally kill the rest. It is bronze forged at either the Temple of Athena or the Acropolis in Ancient Greece. The sword is also laced with Silver of Artemis, which is exactly what it sounds like, silver provided by Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, which will kill all lycanthorpes, and Stygian iron, which is iron forged from ore taken from the river Styx. It will kill all undead monsters. Together they make up my sword. My knife is only celestial bronze, so it will pass through mortals without harm, but lately I've relied mainly on my sword for the better reach." I replied.

"How did you come to have it?"

"Iapetus gave it to me in the underworld, in Tartarus. Hephestus took it and retooled it while I slept one night and returned it to me in a dream."

"So you have met gods in your dreams as well?"

"Uh, met them there? No. Look, you've sold me, but you need to understand we are on a quest and bound by the requirements of that quest. Part of that is not letting too many people have confirmation of our or the god's existence." I said.

"Lest they lose faith. That is why we work privately at the universities we attend. Still, Hecate herself told us to contact you and we have. Our message is, there are other universities that teach and conduct research in advanced magic, and you, all of you, have a place waiting for you at any of them from Hecate's endorsement alone."

"I feel it is an individual's choice as to what to reveal, but like I said, I'm sold. I am Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. You asked if you were right in your story regarding us, no. You are not. What you described with Typhoon we do call the first Titan war. Percy led us to victory in New York in that one, while Jason and Reyna led the Roman Legion to victory in California. There was a second war against Gaea and her minions, it was most fought in a running battle across Italy, Rome and Greece, although some of it came back here. There were seven of us on that quest, and along with Reyna and a child of Hades Gaea was defeated and peace restored between the camps after decades or even centuries of fighting. You asked if I met the gods in dreams. No, I met them on Mount Olympus. I am the current architect of Olympus, selected by Zeus and the gods to render new designs for those parts destroyed and damaged in the first war."

Some of that the Hogwarts crew didn't know, and I'm not sure if Reyna and Rachel knew about my architecture gig, so the room got really quiet then.

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon, big three."

"Uh, little short on your bio there guy." Jason said.

"Not much else to add. My mother is an artist and I go to school in New York when I'm not in Scotland."

"And he turned down deification, fought Ares to a draw, and is friends with Artemis and a half dozen other gods. A couple of years ago he blew up Mount St Helens, led the fight against Typhoon, settled a dispute between the gods so they could organize for the war and win it. And walked through Tartarus, three or four times. Oh, and Zeus once threatened to shoot him down if he ever flew again." Jason laughed. "And that's just the parts I know."

"You turned down deification?"

"Don't ask." Jason said.

"Oh go ahead and ask, I love to hear that story." I said as all eyes turned to Percy.

"They weren't going to deify Annabeth too." Percy said. "Who would want to live eternally without the girl they love?" Everyone got quiet with that while I snuggled up against him. I may have purred a little.

"I'm Reyna. Praetor of Rome, commander of the 12th Legion. Daughter of Bellona. You know about us."

"I'm Neville. I'm not related to anyone, but last night Mars blessed me. So I got that going for me I guess."

"Mars? You met the god of war?" Marty asked, seemingly stunned.

"One of them" Reyna smiled.

"You actually met and spoke with Mars? An actual god?"

"Yeah, nice guy. Really proud father. But so are Poseidon and Athena, I met them at a quidditch match earlier in the fall." Neville said.

"Oh yeah, they were super nice." Hermione added. "I had tea with Athena, Aphrodite, Bellona and Hephestus earlier this year. They are a lot more down to earth than people give them credit for."

"Oh now you're kidding." Stephen laughed.

"No... well, full disclosure, Hephestus didn't stay. The tea was kind of a girls only thing. That's when he gave Annabeth, Piper and Hazel their swords." Hermione said, looking at me.

"Indeed. Well my sword. Hazel's and Pipers belonged to Generals Grant and Sherman, but Hephestus improved on them."

"I'm not giving it back" Piper said as she drew it forth and held it for all to see with a wicked grin.

The college kids were now agog.

"Jason Grace. Former Praetor. Pontifius Maximus. Son of Neptune. So, yeah, big three. But all my life I've been on loan to Hera."

"I'm Harry Potter. Chosen one." He giggled.

"Ginny Weasley, girlfriend of the chosen one."

"Hermione Grainger, uh, friend.."

"We know about you already Miss Grainger. You're reported to be the greatest wizard of your generation by no less than Dumbledore. Do you guys even know how lucky you are to have Dumbledore as an instructor? The man is a genius, probably the most intelligent wizard of our age, except maybe Einstein."

"Einstein was a wizard?" I asked.

"Uh, you don't think a muggle could come up with relativity do you?" Marty said while using his hands to make it look like his head was exploding. "The muggles use it as the basis of modern physics, but its applications to the energy transference of lightning spells is more useful if you ask me. Before Einstein the strongest anyone could shoot was barely above a spark. Now we have guys shooting several volts at half an amp or more with only a few hours rest in between. That's not only a visible arc, but capable of stunning or even killing."

"Like this? Jason said as he drew his wand and blew up a table across the room. The thunderclap was so loud and sudden that the shock wave knocked over every chair and table not in use at the moment and dust fell from the ceiling.

"How..."

"Oh, its a Jupiter thing, but if you really want to be impressed, Neville would you blow something up for them?

"No no! That's quite alright. So its true, your spell craft is exponentially greater than has ever been seen. I thought, well, with all due respect, I thought Professor Dumbledore was exaggerating that."

"Every word I wrote to you was true. There are no more powerful witches and wizards than these and their friends. Including the dark lord. There are more creative ones in so far as use of spells is concerned, and those that are more experienced, but as to the actual power behind each, there are none." Dumbledore quietly said.

"You... uh, you sure? About the dark lord I mean, his studies in the dark arts have, well he's beyond anything we've looked at." Stephen said.

"Then we'll just throw more light." Percy said, to our universal agreement. "So, Rachel, Piper, you guys going to introduce yourselves?"

"I thought you all had forgotten me!" Piper said.

"Never!" Jason nearly shouted.

"Good answer! I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love."

"And procreation! Don't forget!" I said.

"You would know dear heart!" Piper smiled to everyone's laughter. Oh well, I guess that one backfired on me. I'd get her back.

"And I'm Rachel."

"Whose child are you?"

"Oh, a financier developer and a lawyer. I'm not a demi god, I'm the Oracle of Delphi."

The college kids just stared.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"The Oracle of Delphi?"

"Thats the one. Me, voice of Apollo. Font of divine prophecy. Ooohhhhhh Super spooky!"

"And... well... uh, nevermind I..." Stephen mumbled, now completely at a loss for words.

"I'm curious" Piper said. "Who did you think we were?"

"Well we gathered that you were gifted magicians of course, and from what the Professor told us, skilled warriors. We know about how the Roman's drill, and can surmise that the Greeks must drill similarly, oh, and from what we read on the quidditch pitch you are a force to be reckoned with."

"The Greeks do not drill like Romans." Reyna said.

"No, well, we do now. We have integrated the individual style of the Greeks, really our drills were almost always a free for all in the end, and the order and discipline of the Romans into one style. We've also added some purely British spells and such to our order of battle and created a very powerful force. But before Reyna and the other Praetor Frank drilled us, Greek drills were chaos. " Percy said. "You got a taste of it when we came in. And as far as quidditch"

"We've heard you may be the best in a generation." Cynthia said.

"Who? Me?" Percy asked, "No, I suck. Besides, we cheat."

"What? How?" Harry asked.

"Oops, never mind. We play them in a few weeks. We won't cheat then. I promise." Percy grinned.

"How do you cheat at quidditch?" Harry pressed.

"We'll tell you after the season is over."

"No! Tell... arrrrghh! Now we've got to drill to figure it out." He said to Ginny who agreed and gave first Percy and then the rest of us an evil look.

"Perhaps we should return to the discussion." Dumbledore grinned. "I set up this meeting as each of you, as well as your comrades, are eligible to continue your education and I hope you will. For next year many of our American friends were interested in New Rome, however there are a variety of schools you should be investigating and visiting, and our delegates from those schools would like to tell you more about theirs. Upon our return to Hogwarts representatives from Cambridge, Oxford and Eaton would all like a chance to recruit you as well.

With that each of the three put on a brief presentation about their colleges and invited us all to visit. Interestingly, all three were summer interns from their schools to Disney World and told us that all the Disney and Universal parks were under constant protection spells to keep out monster incursions, so we need not worry about being attacked while there and there was no reason for us to carry arms. It had been that way since Disney himself, apparently a great wizard in his own right, had cast the original spells so he could work undisturbed. He had hired so many witches and wizards to help build and many of them had go on to work at Universal, so protection was cast there as well. The only monsters were the alligators in the moats and lakes and they had always lived there. We all knew we would go armed anyway though. We all had varying degrees of interest, but I was intrigued that all had architecture programs. Percy seemed to like Princeton and MIT for their proximity to his family in New York, and Stanford as it was like MIT close to the ocean. I think mainly he was settled on going where ever I went though as we wanted to use that time to start a family as well.

Wow. Life was beginning to move fast.

The meeting broke up cordially. Since we had no email, phone or permanent mailing address, Reyna agreed that the schools could contact us in the future via Camp Jupiter, so long as they didn't become pests. Rachel demanded that we rush back and catch Soar before time ran out on our tickets. Hermione insisted on putting the room right and repairing the damage Jason's lightning had caused but that took only moments. As we walked back, Reyna and Neville asked if afterwards we could find some privacy to talk. Dumbledore decided to join us for Soar and made his own ticket magically. The three college reps walked with us telling us about their schools, as well as their experiences growing up in the American magic community, and we shared some stories from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. Their past was pretty similar to the Hogwarts kids except on a different continent, and without a formal government ministry overseeing them. Instead the American witches and wizards were governed by a series of accords and the Act of Secrecy that came into being after Salem.

Soar was, well okay it was pretty cool actually. It started off about the same as a broom ride but the scenery changed at an unbelievable speed and soon we were flying over mountains and all around the world. So yeah, pretty neat. Afterwards it was decided that we should grab lunch and went back to the Moroccan pavilion for some great middle eastern food. Dumbledore and Stephen continued to hang with us, the Professor wearing his robes which I suppose the mist covered for, and Stephen shorts and a Stanford tee.

"So you're Roman Stephen?" I asked.

"No, grandchild of Hecate, remember? I just go to school there as they were the first school to recruit me. I'm on an athletic scholarship, although I don't play anymore. I was a kicker in high school and still hold the record in my home state for longest field goal. I've switched to quidditch but just on an intramural level. Our school team is pretty impressive though."

"Is that an American football thing? Kicker?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, if you can't score a touchdown by fourth down you have a chance to kick it through the uprights for three points. In the state playoffs I kicked one 52 yards."

"Wow, impressive. You must have trained all your life." Jason said.

"No. Used magic. I cheated. After that the Dean of the magic department at Stanford, uh, New Rome, came to see me and told me to cut it out." He smiled.

"And you've been here all fall?"

"Yep. My internship isn't up until May. Its pretty cool though, although I miss my girlfriend. She's a senior this year, First Cohort. Perhaps you know her? Her name is.."

"I don't know most individual legionnaires. We communicate through the Centurion. Sorry. When did you last see her?" Reyna asked.

"No, its cool. Oh, I saw her in August, just before I shipped here." Stephen answered.

"Annabeth thinks the university is the best part of Camp Jupiter, but I know it is the coffee." Reyna said.

"From that little shop overlooking the practice field and the road with the temples?" Stephen asked.

"That's the one! Why don't we go there after lunch? I can catch the morning review and we can meet with Hazel about the new prophecy. Hazel knows Hecate better than any of us."

"That sounds great! So, you get prophecies? From, her? The Oracle?" Stephen asked.

"Not so much at the moment, although there have been a couple this year surprisingly." Rachel volunteered.

"How is that surprising?" Stephen asked.

"Well, after the last war, uh, Apollo took a lot of heat for releasing the prophecy that led to the war. Now, all it did was predict that seven half bloods would go to Rome and then Greece and fight Gaea and her forces, but he released it back in the twenties or thirties and it caused a lot of problems for the gods. Its why there aren't many children of big three around at present."

"But the ones that we have are very special." I said as I squeezed Percy with a smile.

"I agree" Piper said with a hug to Jason.

"Bleh. Our other big three friends won't make you nauseous, I promise. Anyway, Apollo has been silenced by the gods since the end of the second war. He has snuck a couple of quick prophecies to us, in bad haiku, but lately we have been getting more info from the rest of the gods directly. Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite and Hecates started this quest for instance.

"Bad haiku?"

"Its an Apollo thing. Don't worry about it. Usually prophecies are in verse, dense and hard to interpret. When he's in a hurry he just does haiku. Poorly." Rachel explained.

Lunch was great, and Stephen rose and said good bye, reminding us to think about New Rome/Stanford.

"Weren't you going to coffee with us? Maybe see your girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"Oh sure, I should be back to Stanford by the time you enroll, I would love to meet you for coffee and to show you around. And yeah, I'll introduce you to Michelle too, if she's still talking to me after this internship."

We all looked at each other confused.

"Uh, Stephen we're going right now. You're welcome to join us on the review stand."  
Reyna said.

"I.. how?" he asked.

"Come on, we'll show you. We have a couple friends that are very clever with parallel space and non euclidian geometry."

In fifteen minutes we were back at the monorail, and ten minutes later back at the Leodis door. We went through one, into what we were now calling the "door room" and through another and were now at Camp Jupiter at nine a.m. It took a moment for Stephen to adjust. This time we went by Terminus with little fanfare and saw the cohorts assembling before their morning drills. Frank was alone on the review stand and smiled upon seeing us. He looked more and more the perfect Praetor, half Marine Corp drill instructor with his high and tight hair, and half angry young man with his cheeks flustered red.

"Greetings Praetor Zhang, where is Centurian LeVesque?" I asked as we arrived.

"Out there with the Fifth Cohort. We couldn't come up with an excuse for her to sit up here with out the rest of the Centurions, and we didn't want them. Who is this guy?"

"Oh, this is Stephen. He had lunch with us at Epcot and is trying to recruit us to attend the University here." I said.

"It's an honor sir." Stephen said holding out his hand to shake.

Frank took his hand, shook it and said, "You just had lunch with the Senior Praetor, the Pontifix Maximus and the only two guys to step down from Praetorship for the good to the Legion, and the rest of these folks and you're honored to meet me? Frank asked incredulously.

"Don't sell yourself short." Neville grinned. "If I didn't know you already I'd be honored too."

Frank smiled at this.

"Praetor we have a new prophecy we would like to review but would like Centurion LeVesque to hear it as well." Reyna said.

"Well, I guess we could have her out for that. Who wants to send a patronus?" Frank said.

"I would suggest, to avoid any suggestion or appearance of favoritism you use the more traditional method." Reyna said. "That way all can hear and none can argue it."

"Good point." Frank said as he picked up a bullhorn and shouted through it. "Centurions, your Cohorts should have been organized five minutes ago. Get it done now, then begin small arms practice. We will review each individually this morning. Centurion LeVesque, as leader of the combined Roman/Greek quest to Europe, report to the reviewing stand immediately."

"So, you're in charge of recruiting a bunch of people that already want to go to school here? That must be tough." Frank said to Stephen.

"Well, you wouldn't think so, but there is competition from Georgia Tech, Princeton, MIT and the euro schools. I confess though, I'm only here to see my girlfriend right now, Praetor Reyna said it might be possible, she's in the First Cohort, Michelle Baldwin?"

"Don't know her, but I don't know many individual Legionnaires outside the Fifth."

"Once you become Praetor individual legionnaires only communicate with you through one of their Centurions." Reyna explained. "You know Stephen, if you want to be impressed wait until you meet Hazel. Hecate taught her magic last spring."

"What?" was all he had a chance to say before Hazel's arrival.

"Sir! Centurion LeVesque reporting as... oh, hi guys!"

"I think you're in charge of this meeting now Hazel." Frank grinned.

"Uh, I hope not for long, my cohort sucks! I don't know if Dakota drilled them at all the last four months." Hazel said as she climbed on the stand. "Oh. Hello. Who are you?"

"This is Stephen, from the university. We picked him up at Epcot and he's here to see his girlfriend, Michelle, uh, something. She's in First Cohort." Piper said.

"Well we can't meet with him here. In fact, this is lame as a meeting place Praetors, if I may?" She said, drawing her wand. "Lets all go to the coffee shop. We can see the field from there and Stephen can get a table to meet with this Michelle person." Hazel said.

"Uh sure. And its Baldwin, Michelle Baldwin." Stephen replied.

Hazel then sent her patronous, a bear, to the First Cohort with orders for Michelle Baldwin to report to the coffee shop. When what appears to be the ghost of a bear shows up its a startling experience for all, most especially the one it talks to, in this case Michelle Baldwin.

By the time she recovered and was on her way, we were seated and Reyna ordered espresso and biscotti for all. Stephen hung about for a minute, until Hazel told him he couldn't be a part of this meeting and pointed towards the back of the cafe's outdoor seating. From there he could not be seen from the field.

"Legionnaire Baldwin." Reyna said by way of announcement.

"Praetors, Pontificus, and uh..." She said as she knelt.

"Friends. These are our friends from the European quest we are on, well, a good number of them anyway. Legionnaire, I'm told you are a senior yet have never become a Centurion or advanced. Why is that?"

"Uh, well, most of the Legion never advances. I'm proud to serve in any capacity you ask of me, although I have never been selected for a quest. I am hopeful I will be summoned for one though. I was awarded honors after the battle with Polybotes last year so if you have a quest for me to serve on..."

"No, the gods continue to be silent as to other quests, however I will remember your valor when next one arises. Today though,we have someone here who would like to talk to you about educational possibilities after you finish at Camp Jupiter. Take the afternoon and tour the University with him if you like."

"Yes Mam," She said as she arose and looked around, saw Stephen and nearly lost it.

Once she was gone, Piper said "Gee Reyna, you're in a romantic state of mind today."

"Ummm, yeah, I suppose I am" She smiled. "I guess that has a lot to do with what we need to talk about."

"Well, I'm all about the romance so fine by me!" Piper replied.

Reyna grinned, then began. "Okay, so for those that were not here yesterday, Neville, Frank and Hazel took on all five cohorts of the Legion and won handily, thanks in no small part to Leo and Professor Slughorn's inventions. So we now know they work in practice, at least against demigod legionnaires. The bombs appeared to be 100% effective, but against attackers that are less bunched up I suspect a lower rate of success. Afterwards Mars visited, bragged on all, especially Hazel, then spoke to me. I've told Neville already, but, well the rest of you need to know too I think. I mean, its kind of personal, but I think it counts as a prophecy, or directive, or.. whatever. Lets go back to a meeting I had with Venus in Charleston two years ago where she told me about, well about my romantic future. Our love doctor, Aphrodite's kid, or Venus's if you wish to be proper" She grinned, " well, last spring she read her little knife and told me the same thing, that I would never find love among the half bloods. Of course everyone I know is a half blood, so that was kind of heart breaking. Then I met Neville."

"Awww, you're in love!" Piper said, her voice purposely sarcastic and gooey with sugar and honey.

"Well, yes, yes we are thank you. I'm very happy to say it. I'm blissful to in fact, most of the time I feel like shouting it." Neville said with a smile. "And I'm pretty sure everyone else knew all that already, so if you didn't, uh, are you sure about who your mom is?"

He got a high five from me for that one.

"Anyway children," Reyna said as everyone laughed at Piper and Neville's antics, "that's not the important part, well it is, I mean to Neville and I, but last night Mars took me aside, pointed out Neville and told me that he was the one Piper had foretold, and that, and this is the prophetic part, that we would bring the worlds together."

A long silence followed then Percy asked what I think all of use were thinking.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I guessing the worlds of demi gods and magicians, but it could mean... well I don't know what it could mean." Reyna said.

"I'm beginning to wonder if we need to start classifying things as either true prophecies or just times the gods are being cryptic." Hazel said.

"Indeed you are starting to have quite a collection." Dumbledore said.

We batted it around, thanked Reyna and Neville for bringing it to the crew's attention and then just generally enjoyed our coffee on a sunny Californian morning. Some things are too baffling to solve.

The rest of the week was spent at Disney, as well as drilling the Romans and hanging out at Camp Half Blood. Dumbledore, the Order and the professors really enjoyed hanging out with Chiron, with the exception of Mr Weasley who could not get enough of Orlando and its muggle contraptions.

Chiron organized a chariot race tournament, won by George and Fred for the magicians and myself and Percy for the greeks. The Romans chose to drill rather than participate, although Jason and Leo ran a mixed group chariot in their place. In the end we could not compete with either Leo's technology, his chariot was stupid fast, or George and Fred's evil twisted ways; they blew the wheels off our chariot at the starting line.

But the real entertainment wouldn't start until Colorado. 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Jason

Okay so Annabeth, Rachel and Percy had told Piper and I to expect weirdness at the Christmas dinner but none of us could figure out what would have the gods so interested. Nevertheless along with Leo and Jennifer we traveled to Vail, to Piper's father's place there. Jennifer zapped us there, Leo installed a door discretely on the side of the gate house and then Harry, Ginny, Neville, Reyna, Hazel and Frank were able to join us. Jennifer could have probably zapped us all there, but Piper insisted on having a speedy exit available. She was nervous enough about having me there without the god's interests.

The first time I had met Piper's father had been erased from his memory. I had met her dad for the second time earlier in the summer, and while he wasn't exactly warm and friendly he wasn't a total jerk either. He was clearly skeptical of me and protective of Piper but that was like any father. That he was insanely famous and rich didn't make him less protective of the most valuable treasure he had. I understood that. The lengths he would go to turned out to be a bit of a surprise however.

At first things started out pretty normal. Piper reintroduced me and Tristan, her father, stared at me as though lasers were going to shoot from his eyes and burn me in half. That isn't uncommon and every teen guy meeting his girlfriend's father goes through it. He asked about school, we answered, the usual small talk, then Piper introduced her friends from "finishing school" which was the cover we agreed on. Her father knew she wasn't at camp this year but was at a school in Scotland that didn't often allow parental visits and was world renown for being one of the finest finishing schools anywhere. Or so the mist said. That I was attending it with her I think led him to believe that somehow he was being hoodooed as Leo would say.

Piper introduced everyone else, Tristan was warm to all, except me of course, wished all a happy Christmas, and invited us into the dining hall. That's when it went from awkward to truly weird.

"Ah, yes. Piper, I'd like you to meet a colleague of mine, Daniel. He just finished up a film called "Horns" but most know him for his recurring role as a teenage magician. We're working together and he couldn't get home for Christmas and when I told him about you, well, of course he wanted to meet you. Piper doesn't watch a lot of films Daniel, she may be the only person her age in the world that hasn't heard of you."

"You... have we met?" Daniel asked, looking past Piper and myself and right at Harry.

"Uh, no, but... well you do look familiar. Have you ever been to Surry?"

"I grew up in Wellham, not far from Surry. Why?"

"Oh I live there when I'm not at school. Perhaps we've run into each other there."

"Could be, you look spectacularly familiar." Daniel said.

"You too, I.. I just can't seem to place you." Harry replied. In truth, everyone else could see that they might as well be looking in a mirror. Except for Harry's scar and that Daniel was a few years older they could have been the same person.

Piper noticed the name tags put her between her father and Daniel and me at the other end of a very long table and fumed.

"Father. We will speak. Now." She said and everyone could tell she was furious. I can't say that she used her command voice on her father but it hardly mattered. He stood and followed her as she added, "Jason. Come here."

"What did I do?" I wondered as Annabeth and Percy followed me to the door.

"Uh, you guys better wait out here." I said with a forced smile.

"We will, but we're on a mission from gods. Plus we've got to keep you safe." Annabeth said with a twinkle in her eye, causing me to giggle, which only served to piss Piper off more. The room was an adjoining parlor with plush leather chairs, a warm fireplace and a window that overlooked the slopes covered with skiers as the snow fell. If it wasn't so stressful, it would be the perfect place to relax.

"Father, you shipped me off to every school in America and rarely checked to see how I was. Do you really think you can pick my boyfriends for me now? Or is that something your staff does for you?" she asked as her eyes glared at him.

"Oh Pipes honey, its not like that, I just thought you might like to meet Daniel, he's a very nice young man, I've known him a couple years now. He's probably the most eligible bachelor in the UK next to Prince Harry" was all he got out before Piper was on him like a tigress on wounded prey.

"I already have the guy I want. You don't know me well enough to know what I want, and what and who I love and its not like I don't know something about love..and... and... Damn it!" Piper shouted as she walked across the room to one of those indoor meditation ponds that had a fountain in it. She reached in her purse, pulled out a gold drachma and threw it hard into the mist from the waterfall.

"Iris I need my mother. Mother! Its time!" She shouted.

"Honey, please, your mother is gone she... well, she.. shouting and throwing things like that won't..." Tristan said concerned that his beloved daughter was now quite insane. He turned to look at me and sadly said "She never met her mother, she was out of our lives before Piper was a month old and has never returned."

Nothing happened.

"Mother! Its time he knew. You can wipe his memory again later, but I won't have him picking out guys for me! I won't have him ruining what Jason and I have no matter how well intentioned. You need to tell him or I will!"

"Piper, your mother is gone, don't you understan..."

"There's no reason to shout." Aphrodite said from behind us.

"Ari?" Tristen said as his voice swelled with emotion.

"Hello Tristen, the years have been kind." The goddess of love replied. I guess I should mention that as usual her presence controlled the room. Her eyes changed color depending on who she focused on, but always sparkled. Her smile one could drown in, and everything about her was flawless and perfect. One simply cannot look away, she is beyond beautiful. Just like her daughter.

"I... what, where did you go? Why?"

"Tristen, there, well, as Piper said, it is time you knew everything about your daughter, and some things about me. First, and I know it is a cliche', when I left it wasn't you, it was me. In the most technical sense it was due to the law of Olympus. You see, I wasn't really an actress trying out for parts and waitressing on the side when we met. I knew who you were and had been watching your career for some time. Part of my role in this world is inspiring people like you, so that you can inspire the rest of the mortals. I'm not an aspiring actress from British Columbia, I am Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. And procreation for those spying behind the door now Annabeth. Once we fell in love and I had a child with you, the laws of Olympus required me to leave. My work was done. You've had a wonderful career and inspired millions around the world. And we had the most wonderful gift we could give each other, Piper."

"Uh"

"I understand this is overwhelming, and you knew all this two years ago but your memory was blanked as you could not handle it. Many mortals can't. At that time though you had undergone a great deal of stress at the hands of our enemies, so perhaps now is better. You are wondering why I couldn't stay. It is because staying, however wonderful it would have been for me it would have taken me away from my duty, which is to spread love and beauty throughout the world. Also my husband might have decided to kill you."

"You're married?" Tristen asked, seemingly shocked.

"Oh yes, but fidelity has different applications in the pantheon. Piper's friend Leo is the child of my husband. He fell in love with Leo's mother because I willed the love between them. Never mind that though. My willingness to give up my duties for the better part of a century would have been ruinous, Piper would have gotten nothing out of it, and it is forbidden for the gods to show particular favoritism to our children, or to marry mortals. Our children are expected to sink or swim, as you used to say, on their own. Zeus allows very little interaction, and most of our children don't live to become adults as Piper has. At one time gods and mortals did marry and it was no end to trouble. Now, I could spend the next thousand years telling you about me, but what is important tonight is that I tell you about our daughter. She is my representative to the mortals. She learned of her true nature just a year or so ago and has grown into one of the most powerful demigods since Hercules. In fact, earlier this year she defeated Hercules so I guess she is more powerful. She is the leader of all my demigod children, and there are quite a few. Its a goddess of procreation thing as you might say. Anyway, to be brief, don't try to hook her up with any boys. All the gods of Olympus are following the love stories of Piper and Jason, Annabeth and Percy, Leo and Calypso and now, for some reason, Hermione and Ron. I'm truly not sure where the interest in those two came from, although they are adorable. We can guide our children, but interacting too much places them above those they are here to lead and assist. Our children are not meant to be rulers, although as a side effect many are. They are created to be leaders, to help man remember the examples and lessons of Olympus, and to protect humanity from the monsters their minds can seldom comprehend. We can guide our children, we can advise our children, but we cannot interfere with the choices they make. Your efforts to find someone other than Jason are entertaining, but she has chosen her mate. He is the son of Zeus, or Jupiter in the Roman pantheon that he is familiar with. There are few more powerful demigods out there and he is a fine young man, responsible for saving humanity at least twice now. Give him a chance, he will grow on you. Oh and our daughter. Well, she is the,.. she is the apple of my eye. My chosen one to lead the others. That greek fighting you learned for your movie? She could teach it to you and so much more. She has killed innumerable monsters, giants and titans and like her boyfriend, has saved your world twice now. You need not worry about her being hurt, as I know you do, as any parent would. I assure you if a stranger ever attacked our Piper they would end up in the morgue whether Jason was there or not."

"Now, do I need to make all this disappear from your mind again?" She asked.

"No... I need, I need to know. But..."

"Yes Tristan?"

"Could you join us for dinner? Just to be with you an hour or so would..."

"Would probably cause you more harm than good. But yes, I will. I am curious about Piper and her father, I have kept up with both of you, both with great pride. I would love to stay for dinner."

We returned to the dining room where Aphrodite immediately told all to rise and then made small talk with Annabeth, Reyna, Ginny, Hazel and Jennifer. She was especially excited to meet Neville and complimented him on his courage. No one was quite sure what she meant by that. Then she turned to Daniel, told him she enjoyed his films and that he would forget everything about this dinner after she left, but that he should call his friend Emma as the whole world thought there was something there. None of us had any idea what she was talking about, the gods can be cryptic and weird sometimes. She lamented that Hermione and Ron were not present so a patronus was sent to fetch them and when they appeared she doted on Hermione and Ginny, saying that if they ever stayed at Camp Half Blood for any amount of time she would adopt them, rules be damned.

Ginny said "Thanks! And, uh, thanks for the mark at the ball. It was a real confidence builder." to which Hermione quickly agreed.

"Ha! Like you two would need it! All the world sees your beauty and grace, why can't you?" the goddess replied.

"That's what I've been telling them!" Piper grinned.

"I know, I keep track of goings on. You've done well and made me proud my daughter. I suspect even more than Athena is of Annabeth. Annabeth, I fear my touch may have caused you some difficulties my dear, but I assure you it will all be worth it this time next year. As your mother gives you wisdom, accept the challenges and joys of romance from me as my gift. It will not always make sense, but I promise you that it will, as you say, work out. Jennifer, I know what you want to ask, but you know I cannot answer. All I can tell you is wait, and I think you will be happy." She smiled.

"So turkey! Who is going to carve? Tristan?"

We ate and ate and talked then ate some more. We were all stuffed when Aphrodite told Tristan it was time he moved on with his life, with her blessing and everlasting love, kissed his cheek and then vanished with a wave of her hand as we warned all to look away. Daniel acted as though he had suddenly woke up, but had full memories of dinner, only without the goddess of love. He added that since it was Christmas there was a call he needed to make and rose to do so. We moved to the next room and relaxed into the evening, watching the skiers as Tristan, Piper and myself chatted about everything and nothing at all. 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Percy

The Hunters arrived just in time. Folks had been to Disney now for a couple of weeks and although they hadn't run out of things to do, most were over it and had already done a couple of times all they things they really enjoyed. Hermione had all the Princesses autographs, and we had given autographs to Belle, who was a interning student from MIT and a first generation child of Hecate. She had heard about us being there from Stephen and the others and was apparently something of a fan girl for Jason and myself. Piper and Annabeth were not pleased but Danielle, which was Belle's real name, was happy to add them to her autograph book as well once she found out that they too had been in Rome and Greece with us.

We had visited New Rome University and both of us were pretty much sold on it. I liked that it was close to the ocean and Annabeth liked that we would have nearby friends, it was well defended against monsters and of course that it had a Department of Architecture. Annabeth and I had spent most of our time just hanging out, both with friends and just each other. We were safe from any attack until the last week when Chiron suggested that DA1 and 2 could use some real world combat experience and invited them to hunt the forest with us as their guides. Usually the forest doesn't throw anything too difficult at beginners but that is because they usually don't go too far into the woods. We started out at Bunker Nine so the monsters were pretty intense from the beginning an represented a real challenge to our English friends.

After a particularly difficult day with Luna getting the highest kill number oddly enough, we were sitting at dinner when Artemis arrived with the hunters, with the usual lack of fanfare. By now the quest members were seated at our own table without regard to our parent's house, and often both Hogwarts students and professors were with us.

"Who is that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I turned to look just as Annabeth and most of the half bloods took a knee. As I knelt down I replied. "Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

Soon the Professors and students were kneeling as well and once protocol was satisfied the goddess announced "Rise heros of Olympus, and students of England. Lord Chiron, my troop and I will winter at my cabin here."

"Welcome Lady Artemis, and the Ladies of the Hunt. You're arrival brings us great joy as always. Our facilities are yours to use. I regret we did not know when you would arrive or we would have your table prepared. With the English students joining us we have, well, become flexible in our seating. Feel free to join my table and your ladies sit where they wish." He replied as he had so many times before, only this time with reference to the Hogwarts crew.

"The ladies will retire to the cabin for sustenance tonight Lord Chiron, with the exception of myself and Lady Thalia, if that meets with your approval."

"Of course my lady." Chiron replied.

With that the two columns of hunters turned a 180 and marched straight to the cabin. Once gone, Artemis nodded to Thalia with a smile passed between them and Thalia approached our table while Artemis seated herself beside Chiron.

"This is so exciting! I hope I can meet her." McGonagall said to me.

"I'll see what I can do to arrange that, but you might want to talk to Jason, I think he would have the in road there."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because this is Thalia, his sister." I said just as Thalia arrived and both Jason and Annabeth rose to hug her.

"Annabeth, Percy, I was so happy to hear of your engagement. It is the talk of Olympus. And Jason, I am so, so very proud of you. We will talk shortly but I bring a message first."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"The one called Neville Longbottom, is he here?"

"Yes, uh, yes I am." Neville answered with confusion in his voice.

"You are requested by the goddess at her table for an audience."

Neville looked around, mostly at Thalia and Reyna, until Thalia smiled and said "You should go now. Take your wand. Bow and announce yourself when you get there."

Neville hopped up and half ran to the table where Chiron, Dumbledore and Artemis were seated. We all watched to see what would happen, and on arrival he did as Thalia instructed. Artemis must have asked for his wand, said something and Neville replied. They both looked at me, then talked for a half hour or so, well mostly Artemis talked and Neville listened.

I thought, and it was later confirmed by Neville, that he was getting the full history of Zoe, and the glance towards me was for coming up with the name for his wand.

Thalia was, well, more formal than she had been in the past. Oh, she was still one of the gang, but being in the hunt had caused her to conform to the expectations of Artemis. Still it was a warm homecoming for all.

"So you are Jason's sister?" McGonagall asked after we were all seated again.

"Well, half... actually I guess 3/4 sister." She smiled. "You see, we share the same mother, and father, however I am the daughter of Zeus while Jason is the child of Jupiter, his Roman facet. We only were together a couple of years. When our mother turned him over to Lupa I cut out and ran. We didn't see each other again until a year or so ago. Unfortunately our work keeps us apart mostly, but I have been looking forward to seeing him for weeks now." Thalia explained.

Piper sat silently and clearly felt left out.

"Thalia, do you remember Piper?" Jason asked.

"Ha! Yes! Your Aphrodite friend? How is she? Artemis is considering her for recruitment."

"Uh, she's my girlfriend, we're, well we might as well be engaged." Jason said as he put his arm around a now grinning Piper.

"I know, I've heard that too. It is practically all Aphrodite speaks of. I was only teasing you Piper, it is such a great pleasure to meet you again! I don't think I've seen you since the Rockies. So the rumors are true, you are taking on my little brother as a male improvement project? I can only imagine the work ahead of you!" She smiled.

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed.

"No, he's perfect as is." Piper grinned.

"Well certainly the path you've chosen is no more difficult than that picked by Annabeth. How are you Percy?"

"I'm well, great in fact. When we wrap this quest up we're setting the date. You must be there!" I said.

"Well she is going to be in the wedding." Annabeth announced. "I can't leave the girl out that took care of me for all those years."

"Wait, but you're the same age aren't you? How..." McGonagall asked before Thalia interrupted.

"See the tall pine there on the ridge at the border of camp?"

"Yes"

"I was it for several years."

"The pine tree?" The professor exclaimed.

"Yes, after Luke and I found Annabeth hiding in a warehouse in Richmond, Oh! She was the cutest thing, nine years old and swinging that little bronze knife, and mean as a snake! She would fight anything, I don't think she knew how to run away! Eventually though Grover was sent to find us and bring us to camp. We were chased by monsters the whole way and I died right up there. Zeus turned me into that pine" Thalia said "and I stayed that way until Percy laid the golden fleece on me four years ago and it healed me back. It was shortly after that I joined the hunt."

"The golden fleece? Wasn't that what you were looking for at Circe's island?" Reyna asked.

"Yep, and once Percy wasn't a hamster anymore we found it, rescued Grover and saved Thalia." Annabeth said. "Reyna was one of the ones that turned Percy into a hamster."

"Guinea Pig" Percy corrected.

"Hamster is funnier." Reyna said with a grin.

"You're going to have to teach me that spell, might come in handy." Annabeth said.

"Oh no doubt! Hamsters are so soft and cuddly! It's good to see you again Reyna, I didn't think either of us would get out of San Juan. So the half bloods are learning Hecate's magic now?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, and it looks like when the quest is over we will expand the training to more of us. Right now it is just the seven, plus Reyna, Nico, Will from Apollo and Jennifer. Of course the Hecate cabin kids will keep doing what they have been. It will be interesting to see how well they take to wands. I believe Hermione, she's from the British school, will be training them some in the coming weeks as a sort of experiment."

"The seven?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, the seven... oh, you wouldn't know about that. Okay, well you have heard us talk about the first and second wars? Well the first was against the Titans, and the second against Gaea and her giants. In that second there was one big battle at the end, right here at Camp Half Blood, where the Romans fought the Greeks and the Greeks fought the giants and Gaea. The Romans had brought along a ton of monsters that turned on them too. Reyna wasn't in control of the Romans then, a twit named Octavious was. Anyway, leading up to all that was a prophecy that called for seven half bloods to go to Rome and Greece, close the doors of death, find that statue of Athena over there and kill a bunch of giants and monsters. That seven are, well, us. Reyna was involved as well, as the Roman that returned the statute after I found it and Leo lifted it, and Nico was sort of our scout through the lands of death and hauled the statue here from Greece. Jennifer we met along the way. Anyway, that is the seven, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Percy and myself, although we are 11 now with Rachel, Nico, Will and Jennifer. But it started with a prophecy that said seven would answer the call." Annabeth replied.

"You mentioned the Hecate cabin, does the goddess have many children here?" The professor asked.

"Not as many as the the other goddesses that have children, and that has always been a conundrum. Of course now we know that many were diverted to schools of magic." Annabeth answered.

"I see. Thalia may I ask you something?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course. Whether I know the answer..."

"Its just, well you seem to know the going ons in Olympus. I was curious, well, in English and European magic Hecate is regarded highly, not as strong as Zeus, Poseidon or Hades, but still, very much a major goddess. Would you say that view is held throughout the half bloods and Olympus? By our history she would almost have to be."

"No, no, not at all. In fact were it not for Percy claiming amnesty for her after she sided with the Titans in the first war, she would probably be sweeping streets in Tartarus right now. She is one of the more important lesser gods, by that I mean no chair in the throne room of Olympus, and older than most of them and in the first Titan war, the one thousands of years ago, was instrumental in freeing Persephone, the wife of Hades. In the second war, the one just two years ago now, Hecate sided with the Titans, although she wasn't really active in the war. She did help put the mortals of New York asleep so Kronos and Typhoon could attack. When Percy defeated the Titan army and Kronos"

"I had a lot of help" I said.

"Well, you led us. Anyway, don't interrupt honey, its rude. Let Thalia finish, she is just about to the good part." Annabeth said.

"Oh yes! That's when the gods offered him deification and immortality."

"He turned that down for Annabeth." McGonagall replied.

"Really? I never knew that was why." Thalia said. "What... that's so romantic. I approve of your fiance Annabeth."

"Awww thanks! I was worried you might kill him before the wedding. He told us a few weeks ago he turned it down because they weren't going to make me immortal too. I just love hearing that story! And you tell it so well! Anyway, instead deification professor, Percy asked that all the minor deities forgiven, like Hecate, and he wanted all half bloods claimed by their parent by their thirteenth birthday since that was the cause of a lot of the problems."

"And that is how Percy saved Hecate." Thalia concluded.

"Yes, but Hecate was instrumental in the second war. Without her training me in the use of the mist and magic, and her guiding us through the Alps, we would have never made it to Greece to close the Doors of Death from the earthly side, much less defeat Pasiphae and Clytius, and she fought bravely with the other gods in the final battle against the giants at Athens, so I would guess she has redeemed herself nicely. You have to understand Professor, she predates most of the pantheon and has always been a bit of an outsider, but truthfully, she was very nice to me and assisted the quest at a time we really needed the help. Our leaders you see were in hell at that moment." Hazel added to much nodding by the rest of the seven in agreement.

McGonagall just kind of stared at myself and Hazel the rest of the night.

"And all semester you've been in a school that owes its existence to Hecate, that follows her teachings, and practices her craft and you didn't mention that she owes her continued place on Olympus to you? Or that she taught you magic personally?" McGonagall finally asked.

"It didn't seem important. I was raised to not brag or put on airs." Hazel replied.

"Yeah, I guess. At the time it was the right thing to do. Honestly if I had to do it all over I would do the same. The gods can't keep fighting each other. Certainly they couldn't then with Gaea rising. And now we know the children of the gods can't either. Reyna in particular has worked hard to make this peace last. We all have to keep at it to make sure it does." I said.

"Well spoken Mr Jackson. Well spoken indeed. Your modesty is genuine, I suspect even you do not realize what your wish has done to the pantheon. Even today it continues to reverberate. But we will speak of that no further now. I came to thank you for keeping the memory of my lieutenant Zoe." Artemis said from behind me. I was startled she was there, but of course moving silently and sneaking up on prey is what she is best at.

"You're welcome goddess. Zoe was a good friend to us and a great warrior. I was glad to suggest her as a namesake for Neville's wand, especially given the source of its wood. Lady Artemis, if I may, this is Professor McGonagall from the Hogwarts School. She has been anxious to meet you.

"Suggesting Zoe's name was a kindness never the less. Professor McGonagall, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Should the plans being made come to fruition I would enjoy visiting with you from time to time to gather your opinion on the English ladies and their I shall retire. I was going to speak to several ladies about joining the hunt, but of the five I was most interested in I understand two are engaged to wed, or at least engaged to be engaged in Miss Mclean's case, and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano is no longer eligible. Hazel Levesque, perhaps we could speak tomorrow. I would like to speak with Luna Lovegood then as well if you could advise her as such."

"Of course, but you know I'm in a committed relationship with Frank." Hazel said.

"Yes, but you are chaste and not engaged. I am recruiting and as as a child of Hades, well I am always looking for daughters of the three brothers, such as Thalia, to join us."

"Of course, of course!" Hazel finally replied. "I am always at your service."

McGonagall just looked stunned having met a goddess at last.

With that Artemis left, and all eyes turned to Reyna, who just grinned and tried to look innocent. It wasn't a look she was having any success with. Finally Piper said "Lets go to my chambers in the Leodis and you can... I mean YOU WILL tell us all about it! Annabeth, Hazel, are you with us?"

"On your six" Annabeth replied.

Jason and myself started to rise only to have Piper say "Not you two. Perhaps you guys should talk to Neville." She grinned.

"He'll never talk!" Reyna giggled.

"I have no idea what any of you are talking about." Neville said with a blank stare and mischievous grin.

"Wait." Hazel said, and we all stopped. "What did she mean? Artemis, about 'the plans coming to fruition'?"

We all stared around at each other until Jason said "It means we have another vague thing said by an Olympian to figure out."

"And we know that Hogwarts plays a role in whatever comes next." McGonagall added.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Harry

Before we ruined Percy's plans at "Capture the Flag," we held the final war council prior to returning to Hogwarts, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

All week we interacted with the hunters and DA1 spent a great deal of time teaching rudimentary magic with wands to the Hecate campers who learned quicker than most first year Hogwarts students. Even at that only Hermione really had the patience to be an instructor for very long. They started out at high power on all their spells, so they didn't have the learning curve that we had been through powering up to American levels, but the somatic gestures were problematic compared to what we had encountered teaching Jason, Percy and the rest of the visiting Americans. Of course the Hecate students were using spare wands from survival kits rather than programmable ones from Hecate herself. It was uncertain how the students here would get wands, whether they would need to obtain them via Ollivander like everyone else, manufacture them as did some old school wizards, or get them direct from Hecate like Neville and America House. After they learned of Neville's and how he came to have it we noticed Hecate's kids sacrificing like mad at every meal.

Percy took it as a matter of pride that Camp Half Blood had not, during his tenure there, ever beaten the Hunters at "Capture the Flag." We spent several hours every evening in the Leodis working out elaborate plans with he, Annabeth, Reyna and Frank. The Brits were to be a cavalry force, all in the air on brooms, which were to draw away the Hunters from their flag, then Frank was to fly in and essentially get battered by the few that would remain hidden. They had played the Hunters enough to know this would be part of their basic defense strategy. While Frank, Jason, Will and Percy drew out the remaining Hunters, Piper would lead the girls in a flanking attack to capture their flag. The rest of Camp Half Blood and the Brits were used as a layered defense of our own flag. It was a good plan, especially as refined by Reyna and Frank.

We met in the library in the Leodis for the "War Council" as we were calling it. This was DA1, the Order, Dumbledore of course and the Americans, joined by Chiron who was turning out to be a pretty neat guy.

"So to begin, we've gotten some more vague statements from the Gods since this council last met. First, Reyna and Neville are now charged with "bringing the worlds together" and we're guessing that Mars was talking about the world of magicians and the world of half bloods. That makes more sense than any of the other interpretations we've come up with. Back at the ship, as we left London, Poseidon made reference to it being the companies' ship and we have no idea what he was talking about. Finally, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Artemis have made reference to the god's plans and how they might effect us, but not so much that we could figure out either what the plan is or the effect. Earlier this week Artemis said that Percy's wish was still reverberating in the pantheon, and we take that to mean that the gods are looking to both change how their children are recognized and educated, as well as, based on the collective statements of the gods regarding a reckoning, a reorganization of the duties of the lesser gods and perhaps some major ones. I can't help suspect that it will ultimately effect the status of the magic students as well, although I have nothing firm to support that other than the status of Hecate who we believe to have redeemed herself but with the Olympians you just never know. Artemis's statement to Professor McGonagall seems very favorable to Hogwarts though." Hazel said by way of opening the meeting.

"I concur. In so far as the god's plans we don't know enough to know what we don't know. Lady Artemis has usually be a reliable source for us given our close relationship, but she has been quite stand offish on the subject, other than her comments to Percy and the Professor. That leads me to believe that the reckoning will center on her brother Apollo, as we knew it would, as well as possibly Hecate. Given that she was instrumental in closing the Doors of Death and at the Battle of Athens I can only imagine that Hecate has redeemed herself in the eyes of the brothers, but who can say for sure? I would suggest that we not worry about it too much though, I think both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood will if anything be rewarded for their loyalty and actions, and I suspect, again, with nothing to really back this, that Hogwarts and the other institutions for magical instruction should be safe at a minimum. If anything I suspect we will see cross training much like Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter have done this summer only now augmented with the magical training of Hogwarts as well. It should make for a potent force of heros." Chiron said.

"I too sense this is the path we are treading, however, I suspect there will be many surprises and challenges along the way. If I may change the subject, Severus, Minerva, Remus and myself have reviewed the drawings provided by Harry and yourself. Although the locations are not certain, we are almost completely certain that the two missing Horcruxes are the Cup of Hufflepuff and the Diadem of Ravenclaw. Recall that we know he used his own diary, the Locket of Slytherin, his grand father's ring, and his snake. These then, as well as the section of his soul still within him, constitute the seven splits that were foretold by this conversation with Professor Slughorn. Both are listed in the Treasures of Hogwarts if you care to see a more accurate rendering." Dumbledore said as he began to pass the book around.

Once I saw the better picture of the Cup I agreed that it, like the Diadem, was a horcrux based on its importance to Voldemort in my visit to his mind. I offered to return to verify this, but Ginny practically exploded and both Jennifer and Dumbledore vetoed it. All felt that nothing more would be learned if I tried and the risk far outweighed the potential reward. Snape stressed that he had never had difficulty returning from a mind he invaded and was especially concerned that I had been unable to. In the end, they talked me out of it.

That left only organizing the quest parties to locate and destroy the remaining horcruxes and planning the final assault on Voldemort.

"The quests will begin with an academic search of their history I would think, so I suggest that I lead it, with Miss Hermione and Miss Annabeth assisting me until all information can be assimilated and the objects located." Dumbledore said.

"No." replied Hazel. "Quests are matters for youth. You are under a death warrant from Voldemort's people and your presence would merely endanger the quest. We agreed to an advisor, but the quest will either be lead by a student or an American. In any event, the advisor cannot be you Professor. Now, as to the academic work group, yes, it only makes sense that you be a part of it, and it consist of Hermione, Annabeth, Rachel, myself, Luna and Ron. Harry, you too if you like. We will need full access to all parts of your library. I would suggest that Professor Lupin assist in this as well."

There was a long pause until Dumbledore replied "You seem to have put a great deal of thought into this."

"I have. I think it is important to recall that Hecate, or Trivia as Jason, Reyna, Frank and myself know her, sent us to do certain things, train the students, protect and preserve the life of the one too young to die et cetera. Part of that is acting on behalf of the gods. The gods, be they Greek or Roman, do not interfere directly with human affairs. They send their children, their half bloods, their heros. Prior to now our focus has been on training, preparation and defense. Our few missions or quests had some element of danger, but we didn't seek it. That is now shifting. We are going on the offensive. We are going to war. We are going to hunt down the slices of Voldemort's soul, and then him, and his army. We are going to destroy them. There may be a time for yourself, the professors and the Order to join the battle, but an army can have too many commanders. It needs an organization. It needs one leader. For better or worse, the gods, via their proxies, made me that leader. I don't mean to be bossy, but before the fighting starts in mass, well, we and the students are simply better at it and whether I wish it or not, I am to lead it."

"We will of course honor the gods" Sirius said after a long silence, "but please keep us up to date so that we can join in to assist. We've been fighting the Dark Lord for some time, and with some success. I would urge you to rely on that experience."

"They are better than us and better than the witches and wizards they will face. I know you probably don't expect this of me, but we need to stay out of their way." Professor Weasley said. "I suggest we observe and advise if needed, and pitch in where we can."

"That would be proper" Hazel replied, to everyone's agreement. "Now, ideas as to where the Cup and the Diadem might be?"

"We suspected the cup might be at Malfoy Manor, however my visits there have not been fruitful at locating it. Where ever it is, it was placed there before the Dark Lord's mind was struck down by Mr Potter." Snape said.

"I remember seeing it on a shelf, with gold and gems piled up around it, but it was like the memory of something described to Voldemort rather than something he saw himself, if that makes sense. It had a cartoonish feel, like someone had explained it to him in simple terms and his mind made up the surroundings as it saw fit.

"Well, lets look at it from another direction. If you were a wizard, or witch, and had near unlimited resources, where would store something to keep it safe?"

"No place safer than Gringotts" I said, remembering something from years ago, and thinking of the pile of galleons in my own vault.

"What's that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, something Hagrid said back when we visited Diagon Ally the first time. 'No place safer than Gringotts.'"

The Order and Professors all looked at one another until Lupin said "Why not?"

"Yes, but who's vault? Its doubtful they have one called 'The Dark Lord's Soul Slices.'" Professor McGonagall said.

"My cousins inherited a large and ancient vault there. Bellatrix is his most trusted follower, and her sister is Mrs Malfoy." Sirius said.

"Is there anyway we can get an inventory?" Rachel asked.

"No. There are no records of the contents of Gringotts vaults. No one is powerful enough to intrude into those private financial matters." Snape said.

"Apparently the wizarding world doesn't have an IRS" Rachel smirked.

"It would seem we have our first real quest. Who shall lead it?" Hazel asked.

"You don't seriously mean to break into a vault at Gringotts do you?" Professor Snape asked.

"Sure. If it contains the horcrux there would seem to be little else we can do to get it and destroy it." Hazel replied.

"Perhaps, but I think what Professor Snape means is that it has every form of magical protection known. It is simply impossible to overpower its defenses with magic." Lupin said with the rest of the Order nodding in agreement."

"Then we'll throw rocks at it." Hazel said.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"When faced with superior technology you can either develop your own that is better, use yours as it is as best you can and hope its enough, or you can go primitive so that the technology offers no advantage. Its what the Viet Cong did in the Vietnam War, or what the Americans did to the Brits in our revolutionary war. If we can't stand toe to toe with it, then lets don't. Lets break in using something other than magic they have seen." Hazel said. "Let's see, Harry, you said you could sense that something was a horcrux. Can you sense the presence of them?"

"I suppose, I mean, I think so. Its like I can hear them, even though they don't make noise." I replied.

"Good, we'll need you then."

"Then I'm going too" said Ron, Neville, Hermione and Ginny in unison.

"That's probably too many. We'll return to that. I have certain talents when it comes to precious metals, and I would like Jennifer for transport and curse removal, if that's okay Jennifer."

"Of course" she smiled.

"Good. Because your boyfriend is the rock we're going to throw at them."

"What?" Lupin asked, with a stunned look on his face that matched Leo's.

"Leo is a man of amazing talents. I learned in Rome that he can pick locks, and not just any locks. While Frank and I watched he picked a lock designed probably by either Archemides or Daedalous that hadn't opened in thousands of years and wasn't even all there. While I'm sure the vaults have marvelous magical protections, I suspect they are practically wide open to a person such as Leo."

"Why thank you Hazel. Do we know which vault is theirs?" Leo asked.

"There may be some mention of the vault's number at Malfoy Manor. I will attempt to locate it upon my next visit" Snape suggested. "Failing that, we may need to follow Bellatrix on her next visit to Gringotts but we have no way to know when that is."

"Perhaps we could summons her to Gringotts under the guise of their being a problem with her vault?" Piper suggested.

"If there is a horcrux there, that would certainly cause her to visit post haste." Snape agreed.

"Before we worry about breaking into Gringotts, a couple questions. Do we have any idea where the other horcrux is, and why don't we just go kill Voldemort now, while he can't fight back?" I asked.

"Both good questions. As there are horcruxes out there from which he could be revived, and as he currently poses no real threat in his current condition, were we to kill him, we might be doing him a favor." Annabeth said.

"And as to the location of the Diadim, we are almost certain it is somewhere in Hogwarts. That is what the legend has always said." Luna added.

"Okay, well that makes sense. Lets hope we can destroy the remaining ones before he recovers." I said.

"Indeed. The snake, Nagini, remains at his side and under the watchful protection of the Death Eaters."

"I'm not too worried about the Death Eaters. Only Voldemort has the protection of the prophecy. The rest of them, well, I'm not overly concerned." Jason said, with Percy's quick agreement.

"They won't be as easy when they are not surprised by you." Snape cautioned, with Sirius agreeing.

"Then we will just have to keep them off balance." Hazel concluded. "Anything else? Okay great then. Lets meet back in two days. That should give the research team time to gather what information they can, and hopefully Professor Snape can zero in on that vault number for us. Great! Lets play Capture the Flag!"

Everyone was getting up to leave and get ready when Dumbledore said "Harry, I wonder if I might have a word with you."

We spoke briefly after everyone left and I was given some difficult instructions, but with faith in Dumbledore, Nico, Sirius, Snape and Lupin, I was determined to carry them out. I wouldn't learn of the importance of them until later. 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Hazel

While Harry stayed and chatted with the Order, probably about making sure that bossy little girl kept them in the loop, we left to prepare for what we just knew would be the first time in many years the Camp defeated the Hunters. We left the study and entered the dining room and were surprised to find Artemis there.

"Your plan is sound Miss LeVesque, however, Jennifer will not be participating." She said bluntly.

"Why not?" I asked. Safety depended upon Calypso. She was crucial to the plan.

"Because we send heros to intervene. Jennifer has been indulged so far, but you must continue to the final battle without direct intervention of the gods. She may rejoin you then if necessary, and only if necessary. This you should have foreseen."

"Oh. Yeah. I mean, I don't see the problem, but if that is your order."

"It is not mine, I am merely the messenger, the order is of the three brothers. Hermes asked that I deliver it as the hunt is to winter here. Heros and humans must solve their problems else they become dependant upon us for everything. We cannot make them stronger by letting them grow weak."

"Am I called to return?" Jennifer asked, almost weeping.

"No child. You may stay, inspire and advise, but you shall not take part in quests as a member. Miss McLean will take your place on this quest."

"What's this all about then?" Ron asked.

"As this inner circle has already met myself, and many of them Athena and Poseidon, you may confess yourself should you choose. However none may mention it again, any more than you may mention myself, Hecate, Athena or Poseidon or any of the rest of the pantheon."

"Uh, what if we do?"

"Well Mr Weasley, either Zeus will strike you dead, or everyone will think you are a raving lunatic. Hope for the latter. As to your quest, the item you seek is in the lowest level of Gringotts, the vault has no name or identification, but you will know it as it is guarded by a elderly dragon and curses. Given the short notice that will substitute for the role Jennifer would have played. "

With that she turned and left, and as she passed through the door a blinding flash of light shown through it.

"That... I saw that when you went to get medical stuff and Harry's dream thing... you're one of them? Dumbledore always thought you were Hecate incog.. uh.. in disguise. He was right wasn't he?" Ron asked.

"No. He was wrong. I'm not Hecate, or Athena or Aphrodite as the Professor imagined. I am the daughter of Atlas, and the grand daughter of the one you know as Bob, who's name is Iapetus. My name is Calypso, and I am the goddess of... nothing. I'm a goddess without an assignment at the moment and without a seat of power in Olympus. I am a muse, a nymph, my role is to inspire. But everything else you know about me is true. I am adopted by Poseidon, and I am in love, very much in love, with Leo. I ask that you keep all this in confidence. Prior to meeting you I spent the last several thousand years alone on an island and should word of my true nature leak I would almost certainly be sent there again. Death would be preferable."

"That is not going to happen, is it guys?" Leo looked at us sternly as we all agreed to keep Jennifer/Calypso's secret.

"So a pantheon is a collection of gods and goddesses then? I heard you referred to as a member early and meant to ask you about it... uh, no reason to now I guess." Neville said.

"Would Zeus really strike us down?" Hermione asked.

"Very probably. You know the problem faced by the confirmation of magic to the muggles? Confirmation of the gods would be infinitely worse. It would be worth the death of a few to prevent it, so I beg that you keep this information to yourself. I do not wish for those I have grown so fond of to be among those few."

"So, uh, you really can kill with a thought?" Ginny asked.

"There is a difference between having the ability to do something and the will to do it." Calypso replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Neville said, to which Calypso only smiled.

"This complicates our burglary plan." I said to the group.

"Ya think?" Jason grinned.

"Not helping!" I smiled. "Lets talk about this. I was figuring that Jennifer, can I just call you Calypso when its just us? That has bugged me for months."

"It would be better to continue with Jennifer lest someone else hear my name and ask why."

"You're right of course." I replied. "Anyway, I figured you to get us in and out. Oh and blow any locks Leo couldn't crack. Okay, we can't just teleport in."

"This is probably why the gods want us to solve our own problems. We shouldn't use Jennifer for everything, just emergencies. Call on her like we might our parents." Percy said.

"Yeah, but, well, some parents have been really forthcoming of late. Our English friends probably don't understand this, but you should know, most of us have seen our godly parent once or twice in our lives. I have seen my father once since the 1940's, and only a couple of times before then. So when Poseidon, Athena, Hecate, Aphrodite and all start showing up for tea and quidditch matches, giving us boats and all that, well, it has made this quest rather easy in that sense. Usually transport and locating the target are stuff we have to deal with. Percy, Frank and I had to find our way to Alaska in a rowboat for instance. Here, well, its been served up. Anyway, we need to pick the team. Now normally a quest has three members."

"We have five just from Hogwarts." Ron said firmly.

"Yes. True. But each team member needs a reason to be there. Harry will pick out the cup once we are close, Leo will crack the vault. We will need some security should a fight break out, and we have to figure how to get there and back."

"Hazel, if we were in Diagon Ally, could you sense the tunnels and chambers of Gringotts beneath us?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yes, I mean, I felt them last time we were there, but I didn't make an effort to map them out."

"Okay, so we should go there, have a butter beer and you get us a map or target to where to go to, then we apparate since we can't teleport." Annabeth smiled, proud at her solution.

"There will be magical protections, as Percy will tell you, you can't apparate through them." Ginny volunteered.

"Darn. Well, we may have to get them to lead us to our vaults and some sneak away then, maybe a few come invisibly."

"It has protections against that, thief's downfall, it washes away any invisibility or concealment charms." Hermione said.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I read it in 'History of Gringotts' back in first year when Harry said the vault that had been burgled had been visited by Hagrid."

"Putting that aside for a moment, who is going?" Ginny demanded.

"I was just trying to figure that out" I said. "Leo, for the lock itself, Harry to identify and isolate the horcrux, Piper because Artemis said so, me, Percy"

"Why you?" Ginny asked.

"As Annabeth said, I can sense tunnels and underground cavities, plus gold and precious metals, its a child of Hades thing." I replied. "If Percy is going, then Annabeth is, and all four of you want to go, so that's uh"

"Ten, eleven with Jason. Way too many." Annabeth said.

"Says who?" Neville asked.

"Traditionally quests are three. The one last year with seven was an anomaly as we were chosen by the gods."

"Yes, but where is that written? Is there some reason why only three should go?" Neville pressed.

"Well, its not written anywhere, its just, well the more you have the more chance there is of getting caught and the smaller the group the faster and more discretely you can move."

"With that group, why would we care if we got caught? We could just shoot our way out." Ron said, with the English all nodding their agreement. There was a certain logic to it I suppose but still it seemed unwieldy to me. "I, well, we can talk about it more when we figure out how to get in and out. I just can't help but think we need to shave it down some."

"No. You need to add one more." Nico said as he arrived at last from the meeting.

"No! Bullshit! You can't be serious!" Will shouted.

"Its the only way. Apparating won't work, and the gods have cut off our teleportation. Besides, its only a few hundred yards underground in any event. Should be easy."

"Shadow travel?" Percy asked. "Yes, that might work, but how do we know it can go through protection spells?"

"I can try it at Hogwarts first, then by myself at Gringotts once Hazel gives me a target. If I can get there okay, then I come back, get everyone and we go. Simple enough."

"What is shadow travel?" Harry asked.

"Its something some children of Hades can do. I can't really, but Nico can. All the shadows of the world are under his domain and he can enter them and travel the connections between them until he gets where he wants to go. And he can take people and objects with him, its just..." I said before Will interrupted.

"Its just that it nearly killed him the last time he did it."

"It did not, and there I was jumping across oceans and countries with a huge ass statue. This is a couple of football fields, tops. Lighten up!"

"I don't like it" Will stated bluntly. "I've seen you laying around transparent for days, the rest of these folks haven't."

"Ahem" Reyna grunted.

"Okay, well most them haven't."

"The point is it worked and I'm here now. If we can move a statute halfway around the world we can go into a bank vault a few hundred feet underground without problems."

"Do you guys want some time to talk?"

"Shut up Rachel!" Nico yelled to Will's laughter.

"Okay, but if he tries this, I'm going."

"Well what the heck, thirteen is as small as eleven I guess." Hazel said. "Lets plan on Sunday. Gringotts is closed then so there shouldn't be many actual guards. Nico, you want to try going through or around, or... whatever it is you do, to the protections tomorrow at Hogwarts?"

"Sure. I'll try to leap from Bob's to Gryffindor tower. Hermione, why don't you find that book and see what else we might run into."

"I can do that."

"If you die, I'm going to kill you." Will said, only half kidding.

It was then that Harry caught up with us, and stammered a confirmation that he was to make sure I kept the Order in the loop. I sensed something else had been discussed, something Harry and Dumbledore were keeping from us, but I also decided that they must have their reasons. I trusted them, and if I had not, then a lot of people would have probably died.

Within the hour we were faced off against the hunters as twilight began to fall. Chiron announced the rules, which there aren't many. We were to try not to kill each other, but full on weapons were allowed. The first team to deliver their opponents and their own flag to the judge's stand would be declared the winner. Judges would be himself, Lady Artemis, Lady Jennifer and Oracle Rachel, as well as Professor Dumbledore. The rest of the Order also sat at the judge's table as did Ollivander, who had rarely left the Leodis during our break.

The game started just as expected, and developed as we had assumed it would. The Gryffindor Quidditch team attacked on brooms and led most of the Hunters that were guarding their flag away, while our defenses held strong against Thalia and her chosen attackers. Once the chase ensued for Harry and his air cavalry, Percy and Frank led a frontal assault on the Hunters flag and overwhelmed their defenses, then Piper, Annabeth and I swooped in from the flank and seized the Hunter's flag.

That is when things got sideways. Harry and the Gryffindor crew, or some of it, returned with Hunters still trying to hit them with arrows. The arrows bounced off their protection spells fortunately or they would have all been pin cushions.

"NO! We have this! Go back and help defend the flag!" Percy shouted, just as Ron unfurled a Union Jack and Harry hit Piper with a disarming spell that both brought him her wand, and the Hunter's flag.

"Nobody cheats at Quidditch!" Ron shouted as they flew away, now being chased by both the Hunters arrows and America House's curses.

We chased them back to the judge's station where Harry and Ron were met by Neville, Ginny and Hermione who was carrying the American flag.

"Have any trouble?" Harry asked.

"No, we just told them that Percy had sent us to move it before the Hunters could seize it." Neville replied.

"Lady Artemis, Lord Chiron, Professor Dumbledore, Lady Jennifer and, uh, Rachel, we, the students of Hogwarts, ask that you declare us the winners of this contest. We have captured the flags of our opponents and delivered them to the review stand as required by the rules. Unlike the American quidditch team, we did not cheat." Harry said as we all giggled.

"The game is ended. Well done students of Hogwarts!" Chiron announced.

"What? They were on our team!" Percy shouted.

"Apparently, they were not." Artemis smiled.

Percy just stared. His perfect plan had been thwarted by Harry, all because he had admitted to cheating at Quidditch. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"That's okay Potter. You gotta sleep sometime." He grinned. "Congratulations. A well executed asymetrical attack. Thoroughly treacherous and without honor..."

"Says the man that cheats at Quidditch" Ron interrupted with a laugh.

"Me? I've never played Quidditch. Shocked! Shocked I am that you would so accuse me!" Percy replied with a laugh, a laugh that hid the angst and disgust that another year of not beating the Hunters had come and gone. 


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The Quest for the Cup of Hufflepuff Part 1  
or  
"Hermione gets a Shotgun"

Hermione

The campfire after dinner was a riot, mostly because of Percy giving Harry a hard time for treachery and treason. It was all in good fun and Percy swore he would get Harry back once their quidditch match occurred.

"You suck on a broom" Harry replied.

"I'll coach"

"Didn't you coach your team today? How did that work out for ya?"

We were seated beside Dumbledore and Chiron's table, which was otherwise populated with Rachel, the Order and goddesses. McDonagall got to sit with Artemis and was ecstatic at this, begging for a picture that Artemis assured her would show only the professor. At one point Nico approached Dumbledore and I could have swore he told him "It worked" to which the professor merely nodded a reply.

Will and the Apollo cabin led a sing a long, but Apollo being known to be in such disfavor at the moment their excitement was muted. Still everyone was having a great time, like an old styled frontier hoe down in a Disney movie when a sudden silence fell over all. I looked around and glowing emblems above many of our heads. Ron and Neville both had the Tridents of Poseidon floating above them, while Harry had a lightning bolt. Ginny was glowing pink all over and wearing what looked to my eye like a toga, while Rachel had an owl and Luna had what appeared to be a bow.

Artemis arose, just as Chiron was about to, and held up her hands for silence. Well, she's a goddess, so everyone got really quiet then.

"It is my pleasure to announce on behalf of the three brothers the following. All hail Ron Weasley and Neville Longbotton, now adopted by Lord Poseidon and Neptune of the Roman aspect. All hail Harry Potter, adopted by his Lordship Zeus. All hail Rachel Dare, adopted and recognized by the Lady Athena, all hail Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Grainger, now adopted and recognized by the Lady Aphrodite. Finally, all hail Luna Lovegood, whom after great debate with the pantheon, I have taken as my adoptive child. Let these children be treated as though the natural children of the god and given the respect, authority and ability of the same."

With that she sat down and everyone gave a prefunctionary curtsey before breaking out in applause.

"Wait, did she say I am adopted by Aphrodite?" I asked to no one in particular as I noticed I too was wearing a toga now.

"Yes, that's why you have the mark, that pink glow, the chiton you're wearing, look, you can see it! The glow I mean, of course you can see your chiton. I told you! I told you! Its the beauty inside, you've always had it!" Piper said hysterically as she hugged myself and Ginny. "Welcome to the family!" She gleamed and then hugged us again with tears in her eyes. I looked over her shoulder to see Rachel and Annabeth also embracing, each with tears in their eyes. They had been like sisters for so long, even after the same guy at one time and now it had been made official. Luna, not quite knowing who to hug or what to do, was smiling and talking with her adoptive mother, who appeared to be about the same age. I later talked to Luna and found that as Artemis was the goddess of, among other things, the moon, that it made sense for her to adopt Luna.

I did in fact have a pink glow all about me, and I was suddenly wearing a "chiton" which is like a toga, only sewn instead of draped. I had not noticed it before and its over all effect on me, when I finally looked in a mirror, was the same as on Ginny, well, I was really hot. Not that that should... oh who am I kidding, it was nice being a girl sometimes. It did make me wonder though. Ginny was the pretty one, I was supposed to be the smart one. If any of the gods claimed me, and I was grateful, don't get me wrong, I figured it would be Athena. Oh well, none of my business. I was glad to be Piper's sister, having grown so very close to her these last few months. This would be weird to explain to my parents though, if I even were allowed to, and I wasn't sure I was.

At the other end of our table Percy was shaking the hands of Ron and Neville, welcoming them to the family and promising to help them learn to control water, while Jason was greeting Harry. We had no children of Zeus, or so we thought, then just as I remembered that Thalia was, she came over and greeted Harry as well.

The celebrations lasted into the night for most of us. Jason unfortunately taught Harry how to call down lightning, which he did quite successfully, blowing up a picnic table someone had set beside the beach. However he then collapsed into a deep sleep and could not be revived until the following morning. Jason said this was typical and carried Harry, with Thalia's help, to the Zeus cabin. It was felt that we should spend the night with our Olympian brothers and sisters at camp instead of in the Leodis, if only for the night. We would be heading back to Hogwarts in a day or so full time, or as we called it, the third door on the left of the doors that Leo had hung. No one was looking forward of going back to reality. Surreality. Whatever.

Aphrodite's cabin was wonderful, with just a couple of sour types that didn't like Piper. A really handsome guy named Mitchell, actually they were all handsome, and the girls beautiful, told Ginny and I about Piper's past with the most bitter seeming one, a girl named Drew, and how Piper had challenged Drew and changed the way the Aphrodite cabin functioned. No one else in the cabin had been on any quests, and generally questing was something Aphrodite children did not do. They influenced and steered others, they didn't tend to get their hands dirty. Piper had been on three major quests now and was considered to be one of the more powerful demi gods in either camp. It was clear she was a hero to most of the cabin.

After being shown to our bunks, in a room we would share with Piper and a girl named Lacy, we all met up in the common room again. It was then that Piper formally introduced us to our brothers and sisters.

"Lets see, where to start. Well, we got the best two of the bunch. Ginny is probably the fastest you will ever see on a broom, and would probably be the Quidditch captain if Harry wasn't already. Her patronous is strong, her offensive spells devastating, she is the commander of our air cavalry and is absolutely fearless. She is among the best brits with a sword, bow or spear, and these days that is saying something. Oh, and her boyfriend is the chosen one." Piper said.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Good question. He is the one chosen to kill Voldemort. No one else can according to prophecy."

"Thanks Apollo" someone mumbled.

"Yes indeed. Well the good news is that he is Harry, the one adopted by Zeus tonight. He's really a great guy. Now as to Miss Hermione Grainger. How would you describe Hermione if you were me Ginny?"

"She's the greatest witch of her time. That is not open to discussion or debate. Any spell that anyone can cast, she can cast better, uh, except for America house, and she teaches them. She has forgotten more magic than most witches ever learn. The only frustration she has in spellcraft is the speed at which she casts spells and she is getting faster all the time. Muggle born, proving that the pure blood movement is such horse shit, she... well, she's my best friend. Oh, and the chosen one's best friend. And the chosen one's other best friends girl friend. And the prettiest and smartest girl I know. And she can beat all the Hogwarts guys with a sword except Neville and could probably beat or hold her own against most of the demigods." Ginny smiled and I shook off a tear in my eye.

"Hermione teaches spells to all of us Americans when we're in the UK, and I'm hoping I can get her and Ginny to start teaching Aphrodite cabin. They've been working with Hecate's kids and they are doing well."

"So its true, you can do magic?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, yes. That's what our school is for." I said.

"Can you catch this hair brush on fire?" the sourpuss asked.

"Drew isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Drew, why would I want a hair brush to be on fire?"

"So, you can't."

"Ignatio!" Ginny said with annoyance and the brush burst into flames. Everyone was startled and all but Ginny, Piper and myself jumped back. Drew was afraid to move, and even more afraid to drop the brush.

"Agua" Piper said as she pointed her wand and a stream of water both doused the flame, freezing the brush into a puddle of melted plastic, and soaking Drew.

I pointed my wand then and simply said "repario" and the solidified slag became liquid, formed itself back into its original shape and became a brush again.

"That is so cool!" Mitchell said, "What else can you do?"

"Oh lots of things, stun people, retrieve things, transmutation, telekinesis, there are all manner of water, fire, lightning, sound, well all the elementals are covered by spells. Then of course there are potions, arithmacy, prophecy, physical enchantment, You name it if we can't do it we can probably learn how." I said.

"She can kill with a thought." Ginny said, completely dead pan.

"Really?" Drew asked, somewhat startled by this development and looking at Piper.

"Yes, but there is a difference between ability and the willingness to do so. The killing curse is considered unforgivable. Of course if you cast it while you are asleep, would that still count Ginny?"

"No, they can't punish you for that. Surely not. " Ginny replied. "If they did, well a lot of people with the trace would be in trouble for their dreams wouldn't they? And Piper isn't really under the Ministry's jurisdiction. In fact, while we are in America, we are not either."

We carried on like this well into the night and the morning found us rested and refreshed. Drew looked like she had not slept all night. At breakfast Ron and Ginny had a tearfest with their mom and dad, as did Neville with his folks, assuring them that their adoptions meant nothing in so far as them being their biological children first and foremost, and their parents glowing with pride for them. Chiron pointed out that in the last thousand years or so only one person had been adopted by any of the gods, that being Jennifer who like Ron and Ginny had living parents. He didn't mention that her parents were immortal Titans.

Afterwards everyone of DA1 and America House that was available went to Hogwarts to test Nico's shadow travel skills against the world of magic, but I was to study the History of Gringotts and any other source I could about the magical protections we faced there. I thought Annabeth might like to join me but her and her new sister Rachel were going to go through the Athena armory looking for weapons.

"Come on and join us, then we'll all hit the library."

I agreed, but had to ask. "Why does Athena have an armory?"

"Oh, military science, strategy and tactics fall under our mother's purview, as do quests, like exploration, not demi god quests. I have a theory that is why she has been so active in this one though, but I may be wrong. Ares is the god of war, but how that war is fought is under the patronage of Athena."

"Yay!" Rachel shouted with glee and leaped with a fist in the air like one of those cheerleaders at an American football game.

"Oh, so do the Ares kids have an arsenal too?"

"Oh yes, and Hephaestus. That is the one you should be scared of. Athena's and Ares' all have safety measures. Hephaestus devices are liable to go off just sitting there, and sometimes do." Annabeth smiled.

The arsenal was not expected. It was full of swords, shields, daggers, spears, bows, any kind of ancient weapon you could imagine, all in bronze. Then were were flintlocks, Bowie knives, machine guns, revolvers, semi automatic pistols and rifles, M-16's, AK-47s and every kind of modern weapon you could think of as well, all placed in an open room where any kid could grab whatever they thought they needed.

"Only myself and my designee have a key, but we train on the M-4's and 92-F's at an early age. Safety is paramount." Annabeth said. "Now, lets see if we can find Rachel something befitting her Halfblood status. Hermione, you should look around too. The Norman you carry is fine for a sword, but you might also want a dagger or dirk for close in fighting."

"Can you teach me how to shoot?"

"Sure, its fun. Our guns all fire celestial bronze though, so the rounds would pass right through a human."

"Couldn't we get regular human type ammunition from Save O Mart?" Rachel asked.

"Sure! And its cheap too! We have some here for target practice. I should have thought of that. Oh, but usually the range is open spring through fall. We could probably get Chiron to"

"What about the range on Percy's boat?" Rachel asked.

"You mean Lord Poseidon's ship?"

"What ev. He wouldn't mind if you taught Hermione to shoot there."

"What about you? Don't you want to learn?" I asked Rachel.

"Oh. Dad's security people taught me as I grew up. I've shot the Berretta before, and I'm good on it to about 25 yards. Beyond that, well, give me the M-4 out to 300 or so. Maybe more on a good day. These have the advanced optical sights so you can really reach out and touch someone with it. 200 yards is the beginner level with those. The AK may have more stopping power, but its harder to hold on target. And besides the object is to wound, not kill. Now these beauties are Barrett sniper rifles, 338 Lapua, although they come in 50 caliber too, good to 1200 yards at least, I haven't shot one but would love to!"

Annabeth and I just stared. This was a side of Rachel we had never seen. I suspect no one had.

"What? Dad makes a lot of enemies. If the mist wasn't telling him that our finishing school was surrounded by British Special Air Service or something he would have a couple body guards on me anyway. Come on, lets go shooting!"

"I'm afraid to ask, but why do you want to wound, rather than kill?"

"Oh. If you kill one of your attackers, you stop one guy. If you wound them though, a nice low gut shot, well then you take them out, plus someone has to take care of them. So you eliminate another attacker that way."

We grabbed a shot gun, a rifle, a M-4 she talked about, and a Berretta pistol each, as well as a good sized sack of standard, non magical, which ironically meant it could kill magicians, ammunition, stuffed it all in our bags, and headed towards the ship. Unfortunately we could see it sailing out of the harbor as we approached the waterline, where we ran into Percy, Ron and Neville, who were trying to learn how not to drown.

"Damn it!" Rachel shouted by way of announcing our presence.

"Hey ladies! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Hermione wanted me to teach her how to shoot, but it turns out that Rachel may be the better instructor when it comes to firearms. We were just going to the ship to use the shotgun range. But it appears your father is taking the ship somewhere." Annabeth said.

Percy looked, nodded, and said "I had not noticed. Come on guys, lets go meet your other dad."

"How... oh the door. Geez I'm dumb today."

"Today?" Ron asked jokingly.

I nearly pushed him down as we all laughed. We went back, went through the appropriate door, and found ourselves on the bridge. Leo had relocated the door there so he could be closer to the command center of the ship. Instead of Poseidon though, we just found a note, written in Greek on what appeared to be sheepskin.

"Dear Percy, I am moving the ship back to London. You may need it there. Ron, Neville, welcome to the family. Ron, the end game is beginning, last night was the opening moves for what is to come. All should be alert for the opportunities. Neville, I had to argue with Ares to get you, but you are too strong of a fighter for his house I think. You are all welcome to take the ship back, but the North Atlantic will be very rough for the next several weeks so unless you have spent time at sea I would not recommend it."

The note was unsigned.

"Lovely" Neville said, "more vague missives from a god."

"Show some respect Neville, you just got adopted. That makes you no higher on the food chain that the guys asleep at the Hypnos house." Rachel said.

"Well, no, I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. I just wish they would come out and say what they mean."

"They think on a different level than us. They see several pasts and multiple futures all at the same time. It would drive us mad to do that. I don't mean they can predict different outcomes, I mean they actually see them and try to navigate themselves, us, and by extention the world through them. If they seem vague, its probably because we just aren't wise enough to understand them, but lets try to figure it out. It seems to be to all three of you. The part to Percy is pretty clear, we might need the boat there. We might not, but we won't need it anywhere else would we? Now as to you, you probably don't realize it but Ares is the god of war, but Poseidon has always been the best fighter. So what he is saying is pretty clear, you are a great fighter and deserve to be with him. Finally there is the part to Ron"

"I got this" Ron said, to pretty much everyone's surprise. "Its referring to a chess game, which classically has three parts, the opening, the middle part, no, that's what its called, and the end game. In the end game the board has been cleared of superfluidity and the centers of play identified. You know what pieces you have, what the opponent has and who controls the center of the board with what pawn structure. Now you look for opportunities to use your pieces to their best advantage and checkmate your opponent. Poseidon is just telling us that we have finished the middle and we need to start looking to the end. All in all, one of the less vague messages we have gotten really."

We all just stared at him.

"What? I can solve things too" He grinned.

"Ron is right, that is exactly what this message says. And of course it warns us about the North Atlantic weather. All in all a very straight forward message. Now, who wants to go shooting?"

We all did of course. Percy found some plastic bottles, tied ropes to them and threw them off the back. While he did this, Annabeth went over safety and Rachel the actual operation of the Berretta. In minutes we were shooting with the bottles as they drifted further from the ship. The best I could do was hit one at about 15 to 20 yards, though as promised Rachel shot five rounds straight through one at twenty five. Annabeth and Percy matched this effort, while Ron and Neville did about as well as I.

"Not bad for a beginner. Not bad at all. With a little practice it might be practical for you to carry, at least in your bag." Rachel said to us.

"Why though? We have wands." Neville asked.

"Well, lets see. How fast can you fire spells?"

"I don't know, I never really measured it." Neville replied.

"Okay, use your wand on the one on the left, the Pepsi bottle, I'll take the Mountain Dew on the right. Annabeth, would you count us off? Ron why don't you count spells cast by Neville." Rachel said as she slid a fresh magazine into the pistol.

"Sure." Ron replied.

"On three, one, two... three." Annabeth said, and on three Neville began throwing jinxes as fast as he could, hitting the bottle with most and sending it bouncing around with each hit. Fortunately the rope held. Rachel took am, then unloaded the pistol into her bottle, each hitting until there was no bottle left, then hitting the water where it had been for several more rounds.

"Okay stop" Rachel said as the action locked open on the empty magazine.

"Seven" Ron said.

"How many hit?"

"Six for sure, I think the other one too, but the bottle was moving and I just winged it."

"Okay, well, I'm practiced, but the Berretta magazine holds 15 plus one in the chamber, so I shot 16 times in that same time period, and hit with all of them except the last 4. Those missed as there wasn't a bottle there anymore. So, if you want to get some fast damage down range, even against magic, guns can have a purpose. Lets try the M-4, you're going to really enjoy it!"

Again Annabeth went over safety and Rachel the actual operation and aiming. I hit more with the rifle at first, but as the bottles got further away, well, they wouldn't sit still. Rachel and Annabeth did a little better but all admitted that 200 yards with a target that was bouncing around in the ship's wake was tough. Still we had fun trying and the full auto, even if only on three round burst as these were, was a blast!

Finally it was shot gun time. Rachel explained that the beauty of the Benneli tactical shotgun wasn't that it could fire fast, as it was slower than the pistol or rifle, or it's range, which was really only effective to 30 yards or so. The beauty, as she described it, was it's point and shoot operation. It clearly had a good end, and a bad end and at a glance one could easily tell which end one was on. When fired, anything it is pointed at within 20 to 25 yards is going to get hit, the only question is whether they lose an arm or leg, or just die on the spot. After that, the further away one gets the less likely to get hit or killed or wounded. Still, when things were up close and personal, and none of your own people were in the way, it was your best friend.

It had a folding stock and Rachel said if fired that way to shoot from the hip, but at first to use the stock and shoot from the shoulder until we were used to it. I, well, I didn't listen as well as I should.

As I raised the gun and aimed at one of the paper targets set up above the rail, Rachel yelled "Stop!" but I was squeezing the trigger at that moment and the barrel rose up, the receiver hit me just above my eye. I saw stars and fell to the floor.

I woke up at Shiloh again, this time only Aphrodite and Athena were there.

"Come sit with us a moment Hermione" Aphrodite smiled.

I bowed quickly then sat and accepted tea from Athena.

"Is this the afterlife?" I asked.

"No" Aphrodite replied as they both laughed. "That would begin with a waiting area, and the first one to speak to you would be the ferryman. No, this is Shiloh. We sensed some confusion in you after the adoption and wanted to chat with you so that you would understand.

"First you should understand, it was important for all of you to be adopted now. Things are going to begin to move fast and there might not be time later to secure, well, your association. You should also know that your mother and I debated which of us should have you." Athena said.

"I'm honored to even be considered by either of you. Your children are all wonderful people"

"Children are like cookies Hermione, even the best cook burns one every now and then." Aphrodite said with a gentle smile, and I somehow knew she was talking about Drew.

"It is important to me that you do not feel rejected by myself or my house" Athena said. "Truly it was a, as you call it, a 'toss up.' You are indeed the most brilliant magician of your generation."

"And the most beautiful, both in your appearance and in your soul." Aphrodite added.

"And it was that inner beauty that ruled the day. You see, you are intelligent, brilliant, and as you grow you will become learned in many arts, not just magic and war. The secret to knowing Hermione though is knowing her inner self. I could praise you all day, list hundreds of attributes you have that others should envy."Athena said.

"But 'wisdom', which is the mark of Athena's house, would not be listed, or if it were, it would listed quite late."

"But..." I started to say.

"But you know it is true. Of the Gods, I am the oldest, I have seen many things, both before the rise of Athena's father and uncles and since. My children are caring and loving, or should be, they spread beauty and love to the world. In these dark times there can be no greater duty, but while like you they may be wise, they are noted for their caring and grace. It was your inner beauty that finally convinced Athena to let me claim you." Aphrodite said.

"Now, do you understand? You were not rejected, rather, you were coveted, and in my wisdom, I decided that Aphrodite was the proper home for you."

"I think so. Intelligence is knowledge, wisdom is knowing when and how that knowledge is useful."

"One is no good without the other. Although you are Aphrodite's, and your mortal parents of course, I will be keeping an eye on you. You may ask Annabeth if that is a good thing or not." She smiled.

"I... I think I would keep this between us, if that is okay. I, well, rejected might be the best word. Before you explained it I did wonder...well don't get me wrong its an honor Lady Aphrodite, I just wondered if I would fit in better, you know."

"You my dear would fit in just fine anywhere. Good luck in your quest. Practice the shotgun and pistol. They may be useful for you. And get Leo's help to increase their utility" Athena smiled.

I thanked them again and asked if they often visited Shiloh, but they just faded out, and suddenly I was back on the Argo III.

"You okay Hermione?" Ron said, bending over me.

"Yes, I need to practice the shotgun and pistol."

"Ya think?" Rachel asked, "You're apt to have black eye"

"No, Athena thinks. How long was I out?"

"You were knocked out? I don't think so, you just fell down a second ago." Annabeth said.

"Oh. I was back at Shiloh for a minute. We had tea."

"You and my mother?" Annabeth asked.

"And mine." I added as Ron helped me up.

"Oh gods! What did she say?" Annabeth asked.

"Just that..." I remembered I wanted to keep my doubts private just in time... "Just that I should practice more with the shotgun and pistol. Did I hit the target?"

"Uh, no, you hit, well, you would have hit the ceiling if there were one." Rachel said. "Ready to try again? This time with the stock?"

"Sure!" I smiled as Ron dabbed my bruised eye with unicorn draught that Annabeth provided.

"Maybe tomorrow would be better, we need to hit the library, and it does look like your eye has had enough for one day." Annabeth proclaimed. Everyone else gave in readily to her, but I really did want to shoot some more. I got a promise from Rachel that we would come back until I got it right, then had her show me how to load the shotgun and I slid it and the Berretta into my survival pouch. If Aphrodite and Athena thought I might need it, then it was going everywhere with me. 


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56  
The Quest for the Cup of Hufflepuff Part II

Leo

Once it was decided that I would be cracking the bank vault and Calypso wouldn't be going with us, I went straight to the library in Hogwarts, which was pretty empty of people as folks tried to enjoy just another day or two in the Florida sun before heading back to class. Only Annabeth, Rachel and Hermione were there, researching the protections at the bank vault. I dropped Nico's name and had the ghosts bring me all the advanced curse removal spells which fortunately there were only a few dozen of. The basic one, "Finite Incantatum" countered the spell cast by others, but was based on the strength of the casting wizard vs the countering wizard. I felt confident that spell power vs spell power I could beat about anybody not already on our side, but didn't want to leave it to chance.

I had found an odd little charm that let one run one spell immediately after another, and through my own experimentation I figured out that with this I could program my wand to run spells as a batch, one right after the other in long chains, so I spent a good deal of the evening and into the night programming every counter curse, counter jinx, counter charm and dispelling spell into one batch command that took about a minute to run. If I had cast those spells individually it would have taken an hour or two, so this was a big improvement. Once done, I figured I could do no more magically to remove curses, so I batched some healing spells and personal protection spells as well. I decided this was so useful that I put a three round burst of stunning charms in and would test this one at the practice area before crashing for the night.

I had not realized how late it was but as I left the library the girls were gone already. It was almost dinner time and when I got to the practice area it was clear except for Hermione, who was shooting the straw hats off of drones with a shotgun, and cursing like a sailor every five shots. Then she would stop to reload.

"Having trouble hitting them?"

"No, I'm past that, Rachel worked with me after the library, its just, well, I cast an indetectable extension charm on the magazine, so now it holds around a hundred rounds but doesn't weigh anymore that usual because of"

"Parallel space" I interrupted.

"Exactly! I thought it would make for a great asymmetrical attack, but it still stops at five rounds and five rounds just gives them time to get over being shocked, and then I have to switch weapons and that would give my opponent an open chance to return fire." She exclaimed.

"Hmmm, let me look at that." I asked and she handed me the gun. I wasn't really familiar with shotguns but its mechanisms revealed themselves to me readily. Its a son of Hephaestus thing.

At the end of the magazine was a screwed on cap and as soon as I unscrewed it I found a compression spring on the inside of the cap and 95 rounds of Save O Lot 00 buckshot fell to the ground. That took a good 30 seconds.

"So you fire it, and it automatically reloads?"

"Yes."

"And now it holds a hundred rounds, but still only fires the original five?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Well here's your problem" I said as I held up the spring. "This expands as you fire to force the next round through the magazine so the loading mechanism can catch it and shove it into the chamber, but it only expands five rounds long. Lets fix that." I said as I cast the appropriate extension charm and summons an aerial servant to provide the proper shape and compression for the modified spring. It still only looked 5 rounds long, but that was just in this dimension. I inserted it into the tubal magazine and tightened the cap down.

"Here, try it now."

She loaded up around 20 rounds, it would have taken fifteen minutes to load them all, and took aim at the straw mat extended from a drone. With a loud report, the mat blew in half and she was on the next one. She ran out of targets long before she ran out of ammo, and the cycle rate was about the speed a good wizard could cast spells.

"Thanks Leo! You're a genius!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot!" I smiled. "Good thinking on your part too, that will be something our enemies aren't expecting. Come on, lets go to dinner before someone gets all the tofu tacos."

"Uh, could you fix my magazines on the Berretta too?" She smiled, holding up a pistol by the grip.

"Sure, sure" I said with a laugh. "Hey, if you want the aerials can load them for you overnight."

"That would be awesome! I was shoveling shells into the shotgun all afternoon!"

We met everyone at the dining area of Half Blood except Neville, Hazel, Reyna and Frank who were busy getting ready to leave Jupiter again for an unknown period. This time though they planned on spending several hours a day back home thanks to the doors connecting Half Blood and Hogwarts to Jupiter, so they would be able to keep up with the training and regimentation required there. Both Frank and Reyna had expressed concerns at the slacking that had gone on in the four months they had been gone and both were committed deeply that it would not continue.

Dumbledore and Chiron both made comments about how the students of both worlds would need to cooperate to move forward to face the ever growing threats against us but other than that it was pretty subdued.

After dinner it was off to the Leodis Library and Study room to review both what we had learned and review the plan. No one had found any other security measures at Gringotts which didn't surprise me. It didn't make sense to me that a bank would advertise how to defeat its security measures by publishing what they were, and Hermione agreed that the reference to the Theives Downfall that she had read was only know because it had worked once and the thief talked about it. Nico had no problem shadow traveling around the protections of Hogwarts, having made several trips. On one he went purely through dirt and still made it just fine. Apparently protection spells don't protect anything from shadows.

I figured if we were a few hundred yards underground we had maybe a couple of minutes before security arrived to stop us. After that it would be a fire fight to get out. Given our crew I wasn't worried about the fire fight, although I didn't really want to have to kill a bunch of innocent security guards and gremlins whose only crime was doing their job and trying to keep other peoples wealth safe. After some talk we decided to stun that sort of guy but if any of Voldemort's people showed we would shoot to kill and not worry about it.

I went back to the library afterwards to load a batch of detection charms into my wand. I wasn't sure how much memory it had, but so far I had not come close to over loading it. Being hopelessly ADHD I got distracted and loaded up on some other stuff. One created a wall of either high or low frequency sound that would shoot out and either stun everyone in front of it or knock down a wall potentially, while another made plants grow really fast and entangle persons caught in them. These seemed useful, at least in that no one else had used them around me so I loaded them up too. Then it was off to sleep, finally to see my beloved for the first time since breakfast.

"You have to end this fast. I cannot bear this much longer."

"I thought you were asleep." I replied, and truthfully I thought she was. "Anyway, that's the plan. After tomorrow just one more to find, then we go after Voldemort and his damn snake, then you and I can, well we can do whatever we want." I smiled.

"Do you... well, you wouldn't know."

"What's that? Do I what?" I asked.

"Its just... well, everything seems like its going to work out for us. I don't know how though, but, well, uh, what do you think?" Calypso asked. We had this conversation every night for a month. Before then it had been the pretending to be asleep while she cried half the night and made prayers about how she didn't want to give me up.

"Look, when Artemis, Aphrodite and Poseidon all say its going to work out, its going to work out. I don't know how, just, chill. Its going to be fine." I said, trying to reassure her.

"Yes but... I... won't stop worrying until we know. You have to hurry, you have to find these horcrux things and kill the people that need to be killed. Please! Please promise me! When I had something to do, well, it was easier somehow. Now all I can do is watch and worry. And if you die, well, send me back to Ogygia, I don't want to... I can't live without my Leo."

"And you won't have to, I'll be careful. Besides, I already died once. I got better." I grinned.

"That's not funny. When you landed, I thought Festus had brought me your body to bury. You didn't move or even breath for... it seemed a lifetime."

"I don't remember that. I remember coming in for a landing and seeing you on the beach. I was pretty banged up and"

"You were delirious. When I saw Festus I knew it was you and waited for you to land, then you fell at my feet. For several days you were in and out."

" I just remember waking up with you and Festus hovering over me. That was the first time I was sure the plan had worked."

"At first you were so still... I, well I thought 'He came back for me. My hero came back for me. And the idiot was dead.'" She grinned.

"Like I promised, and we'll never be apart again. I promise." I said, and like every other night before since we left Ogygia a month or so after I returned, I meant it.

The next morning began with lots of Calypso kisses and breakfast, then midmorning we met up at Bob's to knock over a bank. I admit I was feeling more gangsta than at anytime since I got sent to Wilderness Camp.

The first problem to overcome was how to get there. Without Jennifer we could not teleport, and with none of the Order or Professors going with us there was no obvious way to arrive. The Argo III wasn't in port yet and wouldn't be for three or four more days. We considered regular air travel by dragon, pegasi and golden dragon, but Reyna and Percy felt it was a bit of a reach for the Pegusi to make the round trip loaded, and there wouldn't be room on Festus and Frank for eleven people. Our other options were shadow travel with Nico, or unlicensed apparating with the Americans' taking the lead. The problem with that was the only one of us that had lept that far was Percy and on his return we had all seen him smack into a protection barrier. There was no doubt that all of the American's could, but there was also a severe trust factor.

It was suggested that we just get Lupin or Dumbledore to give us a lift, but that was rejected on the off chance we did get caught. Hermione and Ron were okay with putting it off until the ship was back, but the rest of us were not, including Harry. In the end it was Harry who pushed the vote over to going now with everyone apparating in pairs with an American.

We decided to land at the pier where the ship would be docking and then walk the four or five blocks as we figured it would be odd all of us dropping down in front of Gringotts. In addition, we took off a minute or so apart so we wouldn't all show up at once. This worked and we all met up at the coffee shop we had met up with Nico when we first arrived with no injuries and very little vomiting. Those half bloods that were not going would man the communications at Hogwarts, and the Order listened in as well.

We got a little lost on the way to Diagon Alley, and once in the Leaky Caldron had trouble remember which bricks to touch and in what order, but Ron finally figured it out. The alley was pretty quiet and the day was cool and overcast. At the other end sat Gringotts and about halfway there was the little cafe we had decided to work from. We got a table with no one around us fortunately, but we were almost the only patrons anyway, and Hazel got to work with pencil and paper drawing out what she sensed beneath us.

After a bit she looked up and said "Okay, so down about 50 stories is about as deep as it gets. Essentially there are three deep caverns I can sense, any deeper than that and you might land inside a rock. The caverns are interconnected with hallways. Oh! And there is something very large and very alive at the one most under the bank. It seems to pretty much go straight down below the bank itself, and parts of it seem to be a natural cave as opposed to the other parts that are carved out of the rock."

Before anyone could say anything Nico said "See ya in a few" and disappeared into the shadow under our table. Will of course was furious but his rage was impotent with no one to vent it at. We had wondered how we would be sure as to depths and distances and had never arrived at a sure way for Hazel to communicate her gift of sensing underground passages and Nico's shadow travel, although Nico had assured us he could sense what was rock and earth versus what was air and space. Never the less his wand was primed with a spell to arrest his fall should he need it.

A few seconds later, no more than ten, Nico popped back out of the shadow and into his seat as though he had never left.

"There is plenty of room for all of us to land and I'm pretty sure its the right vault." Nico announced.

"How can you tell?" Someone asked.

"It had a dragon."

"What sort of dragon?" Ron asked.

"Hmmm, you know that kind thats about two feet long, covered in rainbows and seems to giggle and laugh when you tickle it?" Nico asked.

"Uh, no I"

"Well its not that kind. Its as big a locomotive with a coal car attached, snorts fire and is pale gray all over. Oh, and its chained up and asleep at the moment. I suggest we don't wake it up."

"Okay, well we drop in, kill the dragon then hit the vault. Who wants to attack" Percy said before Nico interrupted.

"I'd rather not kill it. I think its been tortured. Dragons are under my father's protection as creatures from the pit. If we must, I will kill it, but I'd rather find another way."

"You want to leave it alive so it can go on being tortured? That doesn't make sense, it would be more merciful to just kill it." Will said.

"I was thinking of freeing it. Look, when we crack the vault odds are alarms are going to go off. I'm thinking a dragon running amok would be good cover for an escape."

"All right then, Nico, Piper, you are our dragon preservation team. But if so much as looks at one of us like we're a snack, kill it." Hazel said.

"Why me?" Piper asked.

"If you can talk Gaea into falling asleep then keeping a dragon asleep should be easy." Hazel replied.

"When we land nobody move, I want to check the floor for traps." I said and all agreed. With nothing else to discuss, we held hands and a moment later we were at the bottom of a vast cavern with at least one of us stepping on a switch hidden under one of the tiles on the floor that set off the alarm. Oh, and there was a very pissed off dragon waking up.

One of the Hogwarts kids shot off a silencing spell at the nearest red flashing alarm, but it only made it quiet in our area, we could still hear the alarms ringing all over the rest of the cavern. It did make it impossible for Piper to calm the Dragon by voice and Nico was at a loss as to what to do. I didn't want to hurt it, it clearly showed scars from being whipped, and a chain wrapped so tight around its neck that it had cut into the flesh and scarred over repeatedly. On the other hand I didn't want it to kill us all either. I was closest to it thankfully when it first breathed fire. A protection spell blocked the actual flame but the heat would have been unbearable to most had I not taken the biggest blow from it.

"Okay, fuck this shit. Nobody breaths fire on me!" I thought as I held my hands up and shot flames back into its face. The flesh didn't burn, it was fire proof like me, but it neither liked nor expected it. I grabbed my wand and followed the heat with a cold shot, then my rapid fire stuns. It was this last set that knocked out like something in a Rocky sequel. His head fell right beside the door to the only vault.

I jumped on his back and walked up his neck.

"Hang on and don't move I said, although I don't know if anyone could hear me, so I pointed to the floor and crossed my hands, hoping others would understand. They didn't.

Finally Hermione shot the alarm with lightning and whoever cast the silence lifted it. Of course, the alarm was still sounding everywhere else.

"Lets get out of here!" Ginny said.

"Give me a sec, don't step on the floor, its trapped, but I think I can get us in. Harry, Percy, come on up here." I shouted.

I cast my curse detection spell batch and sure enough there were a couple on the door, but I cast to remove and on the next check, they were gone. The door had a padlock and I grabbed a screw driver and allen wrench from my tool belt and it revealed itself quicker than Hermione's shotgun did. Still the door didn't open. I shoved myself against it several times but it wouldn't budge, then I remembered when we had made our withdraws back in the fall we had to insert our wand into a portal on the door. I looked and sure enough, there it was. I didn't bother detecting magic as of course it was. This was a conundrum. I didnt' have the right wand, and couldn't think of a way to fake it.

"Throw rocks at it" Hazel had said.

"Guards are coming" Hermione said,

"Okay, give me a sec."

"Thats what you said a minute ago" Ron said.

"Okay, I thought to myself. Blocked by magic. What beats magic? Uh, nothing I can think of. Okay, what do we know about the door? Well, its oak, probably about a thousand years old... I bet" and then it hit me.

"Stand back guys" I said as I pressed both hands against it and turned on all the heat and fire I could. Nothing happened for a second or so, then it smoldered, then exploded into flame. I kept pressing against it and it became white hot as it consumed itself. Finally, the ashes and coals separated and fell to the floor. Only the small divot where the wand would be inserted remained, suspended in the air as if by, well, magic.

The vault was piled high with gold and silver and looked like how I imagined Blackbeard's treasure to be, except those treasures nearest the door were melted into a lovely golden slag. Harry started to step forward but I held up my still smoking hand to stop him. I shook my other hand to cool it off some, the wrapped it in my shirt tail and pulled out my wand.

A curse detection batch sent the whole room to glowing, but high atop everything, on the highest shelf a cup lit up brilliantly.

"The whole room is cursed, but the cup is up there," I pointed "and is cursed more than anything else."

"The guards!" Piper cried out.

"Can you remove the curse?" Harry asked.

"No time. Percy, that whip spell you do, think you can grab it and throw it in a bag?"

Percy didn't bother answering, instead he flicked his wand and a stream of energy poured out of it, wrapped itself around the cup and yanked it back to Percy who caught it with his survival bag.

"Lets go" he said as he reached out his hands towards myself and Nico"

"Just a second" I said as I shot the collar off the dragon, then used a wall of sound to start a roof collapse towards his tail. As I did this I reached for Harry's hand and the instant the wall started collapsing I shouted "Now!"

We were suddenly back at the coffee shop, just as the waitress rounded the corner and took out a quill and pad to take our orders. We ordered coffee, which never arrived as a few moments later we felt the earth shake from the rock fall I instigated and a minute or so later an old gray dragon burst from the roof of Gringotts and took off flying.

We apparated straight to Bob's from there, feeling pretty good about ourselves and our successful mission. Percy poured out his bag and the cup was among the things that came out, along with his survival gear and a basilisk fang.

Hermione grabbed the fang just as I shouted "Wait."

Now that it was away from everything else I cast another detect curse batch and it appeared to be carrying just the one curse. I passed this info on and Hermione slammed the basilisk fang into it. At once demonic black clouds of mist spewed forth circling us with screaming images of Voldemort before evaporating away.

"Well now. That must have been exciting" Bob said, "Is anyone injured?"

"No, but I learned something important." Percy replied, "Next time, lets just send Nico and Leo. You guys were awesome!"

There was a chorus of shouts as everyone patted Nico and I on the back and rewarded us with praise. The door to the mansion opened Calypso ran out and threw her arms around me.

"Jennifer, your boyfriend is the greatest!" Annabeth near shouted.

"I know. I know." She whispered, only loud enough for me to hear. 


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The Return to Hogwarts

Jason

The burglary of Gringotts would go down as one of the great unsolved crimes in the wizard world. Gringotts was quick to announce that nothing had been stolen and that only one of the oldest vaults had been vandalized, perhaps by the elder wyrm that was there to protect it. Kingsley Shacklebolt was in charge of the investigation which had very few leads. One of them was a group of young wizards, believed to be from one of the other European schools, had been having coffee but left suddenly just as the dragon had busted out of the bank. This wasn't much of a lead as everyone in Diagon Alley had done pretty much the same thing. Dragons have that effect. He inquired of Dumbledore if he knew this group of children so that they might be interviewed and statements taken, but alas his friend the professor knew of no such children. The students at his school had been partaking of the hospitality of their American counterparts at the time and several of the professors confirmed this.

Leo, Hazel and Nico were the heros of that quest, it would not have succeeded without them, in fact, no one else could recall anything that the rest of us had done. Annabeth, Percy and myself, the folks usually in charge of such things had literally done nothing. Well Percy retrieved the cup, but Leo or Nico could have done the same. The story was retold several times at the debriefing with Jennifer beaming more and more over Leo each time it was retold.

We met in the library while the Hogwarts students returned to Hogwarts. For the most part they were living in the barracks in the Leodis now anyway, only Slythrin House was still in the castle, so the total movement was basically nil. Hazel was elated at the success of the quest, as were the Order and the professors. Even Snape grinned a bit at its retelling.

"Moving on though, we now are faced with locating the Diadem. Has there been any progress on researching its whereabouts?"

"None, except to confirm that it was last in the possession of Helena Ravenclaw, who of course has been dead for centuries, so even that information may be clouded by myth." Dumbledore replied. "The myth continues that, overcome with grief at the death of her mother, she returned with it to Hogwarts where it remains to this day. However, it has never been seen in all these centuries."

"Let's increase our efforts there. If anyone can think of a place it might be hidden don't ask, just look. I can't help but feel this quest is quickly coming to a head." Hazel said.

"Indeed I fear you're correct. I have learned that when the cup was destroyed the Dark Lord stirred and his healers feel he may be returning to consciousness. In the interim LeStrange has gathered his forces. On his awakening it is the plan to seize the Ministry, which might as well be under his control already, then launch his army against Hogwarts to face down the two wizards he fears most, the Headmaster and Mr. Potter." Snape said.

"What do we know of their attack doctrine?" Frank asked.

"Their what?" Snape asked.

"Their order of battle, their, well, if they are going to attack Hogwarts, how exactly? Where will they attack from, what ranks will they utilize, that sort of thing."

"Ah, well, none. I expect they will apparate in mass, probably to the forbidden forest, then attack like a mob across the open field and the two bridges." Snape replied.

"Good luck with that." Leo said, causing Slughorn to chuckle.

"How so?" Hazel asked.

"Well Horace and I, while you kids were goofing off at Disney, we have had the aerials building and laying mines all over that area. We have enough ordinance buried there to take out ten armies. Plus we've lined the stone bridge with concealed claymores and rigged the wooden bridge with both claymores hidden in the ceiling and AmFO under the pinnings." Leo grinned.

"Uh, what keeps it from going off during Magical Creatures?"

"Oh, they are not armed yet. We've set up a control room to monitor and activate them from. I wasn't going to turn any on until they are well into them, otherwise we might have to burn the forest down to kill them all. Oh, and the shape of the layout should funnel them down to a nice killing zone just off the plaza where arrows and spells can hit them from hidden positions while the infantry closes in. We can just use the air cav to wrangle them in like cowboys. Er, or cowgirls as the case may be Ginny." He said with a twisted little grin.

"Can you show us on the map? Reyna asked.

"Why don't we go to the control room and we can show you everything. Horace and I are quite proud of our work." He said as Professor Slughorn put his hand on Leo's shoulder and grinned.

The control room was yet another new room to the mansion located just off the study room we were in. The walls were lined with screens thats showed a 360 view of the castle and Leo explained that he could switch to thermal whenever he wished, but that since some monsters we expected to side with Voldemort were cold blooded, namely the "acromantulas" as Hagrid called them or "giant ass spiders" as they were commonly known, a system of motion sensors and sound detectors had also been installed. The information was updated into an Archimedes sphere that acted as a central control unit and was updated by miniature drones that constantly circled the castle and woods feeding their observances back.

Leo turned a knob and what looked like a few hundred red dots lit up on the screens.

"These are the mines we have installed, and here," he said as he turned another knob "are the ones in the woods. Now those, in order to preserve the woods, are not explosive or even deadly. The release a skunk oil and ammonia based gas that is particularly noxious and irritating to the eyes, nose and throat. Think pepper spray or tear gas, except when this breaks down it helps feed the plants. So its environmentally friendly."

"Oh, that's good" Rachel said.

"I thought you might like that. All the chemical explosives we used are nitrate based so, to that extent anyway, environmentally friendly. Except, you know, for the big freakin' holes they will leave in the environment. Now, as you can probably see, the mines are laid out in such a way as to drive them from the woods, and then funnel them down all the way to this exposed area in front of the castle. They have no cover there, nor a way to enter, and we could pound them with bows and ballista without recourse. Of course, this is more Frank and Reyna's thing than mine so if we need to make changes just let us know. We have the aerials working on it practically full time since the barracks got completed."

"What about by the stadium?" Harry asked.

"Good question. Since it might occur that the attack could come during a match and some might land there, we only planted non lethal mines here. Mostly knock out and love potions, but as you can see, we went heavy." Leo said as hundreds of green dots lit up that area and connected up to the red dots by the bridge. "So we have it surrounded and the end result is the same. Also we can blow the wooden bridge from here, leaving any that land by the pitch only the front of the castle to go to in order to avoid mines unless they want to run into the protective spell wall, and of course we would have the air cav and archers funneling them that way anyway, and the routes away are heavily mined. Once there"

"Once there, the infantry kills whatever is left." Reyna said.

"Or the brooms bomb them out." Frank said.

"You've done our job for us." Reyna said. "Excellent work. Could Frank and I run some scenarios against it to test your defenses?"

"Absolutely! I've built in a simulation program to do just that."

"Leo... you're a genius and a safe cracker. Who knew?" Hazel grinned.

"Well, uh... me? But I had a lot of help from Professor Slughorn and the air servants." Leo smiled.

"You thinking of bringing the ballista from Camp Half Blood over?"

"Uh, no, the servants found a couple of scorpions from the Argo II that they were able to reassemble so we don't have to reduce the camp's defenses and we've made some explosive bolts for them. Between that and the archers we should be able to pin down about any sized force for the infantry. I think. Since Hermione is packing a shotgun these days it got me to thinking that along with the ballista we could place a couple of Barrett .50 teams on the towers and use them to encourage the flow of traffic as well. Maybe use a few folks from the Air Cav before they take off. It seems like the sort of work Fred and George might enjoy."

We talked about this and discussed the castle defense plan at length but other than adding a few layers of protective spells for the attackers to deal with no one could come up with anything. Of course it would be necessary for the air cav to have clear routes through the protection so they don't do a Percy and slam into an invisible wall mid air, and it was figured the routes would need to be done by varied altitudes which would need to be practiced.

"So you no longer plan to eliminate the horcruxs then hunt the Dark Lord and his minions, but just wait for them to attack?" Snape asked.

"Oh, we need to find the horcruxes first, obviously, but after that, our enemies are scattered, they are not in one central location. If we attack Voldemort some might rally to him, but probably not all. If he is dumb enough to attack us here, we can wipe out all or most of them and not spend the next several years tracking them down. So, we let them attack, take the advantages of defense, and after we kill all the ones here, we attack the ministry and take it back. Its faster and easier that way." Percy said to everyone's general agreement.

That night we took off from training but gathered all so that it could be announced that our training schedule would begin again the next. We also went over the communications system we had devised to alert students to report to stations should the school need to be defended. As they passed through the doors back to Hogwarts the students, other than DA1 and 2 were touched by a spell that caused them to forget Artemis and any other gods they had contact with, as well as information they may have learned about the half bloods relationships to the gods. After dinner in Hogwarts we had a social gathering on the lawn of Jennifer and Leo's mansion. The big subject for discussion was a change in teaching positions.

At dinner Dumbledore announced that as Professor Slughorn had agreed to return to his old post of potions master, Professor Snape would be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts and Madame Weasley would be both assisting Snape and serving as advisor to Dumbledore. She would take over the responsibilities of head of America House, and Professor Slughorn would be assisting Professor Snape with Slythrin, whose academics and House Cup performance were both found wanting at present.

Since Dumbledore and McGonagall tended to award points and punishments in lots of 50 and Weasley in lots of 5, this almost guaranteed that America House would lose, and lose badly even though we currently led the contest. We didn't care, that wasn't part of the quest. Well most of us didn't. Percy was going on about kicking Harry's ass at it for costing Half Blood the capture the flag game this year, but no one else was worked up about it, and I think he was mostly joking.

It would be our last quiet evening in a while and everyone was up to take advantage of it. Folks mingled and chatted, Will dj'ed and Jennifer served refreshments along with Annabeth, Ginny and Hermione. Some danced, but most just chatted and most talked about starting up training again. In addition to our normal training, our two lead groups, DA1 and 2, were committed to helping teach magic at Half Blood and Jupiter. At Half Blood the Hecate, Aphrodite, Ares and Athena cabins would be trained first, while at Jupiter the Fifth Cohort would. Frank and Hazel were both veterans of the Fifth, as was myself and Percy for that matter, so that selection was easy. Wands were to be fitted by Ollivander who would be paid by Hazel out of the silver and gems she had found as these seemed to be a necessity and neither the Greeks nor the Romans had funds allocated for them. The Romans were basically broke after the spending spree Octavious had last year. This also allowed Ollivander to stay in the US for a time as we still were not sure if Voldemort's escapees had recovered wands and we didn't want his shop open until they were defeated. Of course by this time it was believed that most had simply obtained wands from other suppliers in Europe as there were several, although Olivander was the best known and best stocked.

Even Nico seemed content and relaxed, although Will was a bit upset with him and berated him about shadow travel from time to time. It was during one of these that we caught our next break in the quest, from an unexpected source.

Piper, Will, Nico and I were seated at one of the tables set up for the occasion with Percy, Annabeth, Neville and Reyna. Hazel had gone to sleep already as it was late, and Frank never stayed up without her. A few of DA1 tagged along, Harry and Hermione and hung out. Rachel at one point joined us with her ever present followers, Seamus, Fred and George. Seamus these days had his own follower, Luna, which was obvious to everyone except Seamus.

We sat around drinking the concoction known as butterbeer, which tasted nothing like butter or beer, just making small talk until about midnight. Someone said something about the time and Annabeth said "I should be off too, we have to hit the library tomorrow for more info on the Diadem."

"I don't think its in the library." Luna quietly said.

"No, if it was, well, it would have been found by now" either George or Fred said with a giggle.

"No, I mean, I think you have found everything in the library that you will. You used magic to bring you the right books like you did before with the stone, right?"

"Yes, but we can't just give up. Voldemort found it, and we know its in the castle, or thats the last place anyone knew it where it was. Anything he can find, we can."

"Yes, but maybe he didn't find it." Luna replied.

"Well, its a horcrux Luna, he must have." Harry said, clearly tired and beginning to be aggravated with the round about way all Ravenclaws, but especially Luna talked. I remember one of the Greek kids complaining about how Chiron often taught by what was called the "Socratic method," named after Socrates, which was really just questioning the last answer one got until a new answer was arrived at. I had teachers like that and they drove me batty. Just tell me the freakin' answer already!

"Not if someone told him where it was." Luna replied.

"But no one alive has seen it Luna" Seamus snapped.

"Yes. No one alive." She replied, looking at Nico as she did.

A silence fell over us.

"Luna, who is the ghost of Ravenclaw tower? Is it Rowena Ravenclaw?" Annabeth asked.

"No."

"Oh," Annabeth said, her disappointment showing.

"It is Helena, her daughter." Hermione said. "Nico! You should go make her tell us where it is!"

"No, I think Harry should ask. See, Nico can threaten to send her on if she doesn't, but, well I think she would like to leave and cross over anyway. She's not very happy here you see. But I think Harry could convince her. I can take you to her if you want."

The group became quiet for a bit then Percy said "Someone should go wake up Hazel and Frank. I think we are about to start a war."

"Then first you should all go rest. If that is the case it is likely that tomorrow will be quite busy." Dumbledore said.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to agree with Miss Lovegood." He replied with a grin that expressed neither happiness or amusement. "Now, off to sleep with all of you. We will meet here again an hour before breakfast." 


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Percy

The knock at the door woke me before Annabeth, which was surprising in its own right. That the knock came from Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor kid a year or two behind Harry and his friends. He seemed nice enough and was a fierce competitor and dedicated student, but was a bit too slight of frame for sword work, at least with the Normans. He had quickly excelled at archery though and had made the break through on spells. He was assigned to the archery unit that would cover the in field area beside the stone bridge, and the bridge itself.

"Sorry to wake you Percy, but you have a visitor in the commons."

"Wha?" I mumbled, still half asleep. "What time is it?"

"About three I think."

Great. I had only slept about four hours. Not enough after the last few days.

"Who is it?"

"Malfoy."

This was odd, even by my standards.

"Okay, tell him I'll be there in a moment."

I dressed quickly, just throwing a bath robe on over my pj's, trying not to disturb Annabeth and was generally successful. She half mumbled something about the light, but I turned it off and she never woke.

I went to the commons and found Colin and Malfoy standing there, not talking. Colin had no idea what to say, and whatever Malfoy wanted clearly wasn't intended for Colin. I was armed with a wand in my robe pocket and Riptide on my tee, and had my watch on, so I wasn't particularly wary for my safety.

"Thanks Colin, could you let us talk alone?" I asked.

Colin nodded and went back up the stair case to the boy's dormitory. Apparently he was one of the ones who preferred sleeping there as opposed to the barracks.

"Thanks for seeing me. I have things.. things I need to tell you, but first, may I ask, do you know what became of my father?"

"How do you mean?" I replied, trying to feel out what he knew and didn't.

"He went missing a few weeks ago. He has been involved with the Death Eaters for some time, something my mother opposed and, well, I was okay with. It seemed rather bad ass growing up, to have an outlaw father. But... well over the break my aunt told me that he had never returned from a mission the dark lord sent him on to distract Potter, Dumbledore and the Ministry so other followers could break supporters out of Azkaban. You probably, well lets not pretend. You know about that, it was in the papers. I just need to know, if you do know, is he alive somewhere? Azkaban maybe?" Draco asked, his voice breaking with obvious anguish.

"When I last saw your father he was bruised, but alive. I do not know his condition now. He may be quite well. He isn't at Azkaban though. He is... well he is at a prison that in order to leave someone must die. Whether he lives or not, I do not know. I'm sorry. He made bad choices and picked the wrong allies." I answered as honestly as I could without breaking the rules of the quest in so far as confirming the gods existence.

"Well, thank you for that. Bellatrix told me that you killed him."

"No, and she wouldn't know anyway. I led the team that captured him, but no one was killed that night. As I said, he may well live."

"Thank you for your honesty. I hope... I hope there is a way to ask for his release after this is all over. Despite what you may think of him and his, uh, politics, my mother misses him dearly, and he... well he is the only father I have known."

"My father was rarely in my life for years, so, yeah. I can appreciate that."

"Crabbe and Goyle's fathers. You, well, you and your people. You killed them at the train that night. You didn't know that of course, they were masked."

"I regret their loss, but again, they picked the wrong associates and attacked children..."

"Oh, no. No apologies are necessary. They were horrible people, even by Death Eater standards. Cruel and stupid much like their children. I, well Vincent and Gregory are my friends and have taken their loss hard. They only learned of it in the last weeks as well and won't be returning to school. I fear for their safety in the coming days. But what I needed to tell you, my aunt, Bellatrix, she's been in charge since, well the Dark Lord has been unavailable. She assigned me a task, well, several tasks, on his behalf. I have... I don't want to do them, but I fear for my mother and myself if I don't."

"What is it she wants you to do?"

"Kill the Headmaster. And the leader of the Americans, I guess that's you. They say its you, or that Hazel girl, but, well I don't care. If possible Potter too, but she doesn't think I can. Something about a prophecy. There was a rumor about that in school last fall, that only Potter could kill him, and only he could kill Potter. You probably heard it too."

"Yes, I confess I had heard that."

"The Dark Lord is expected to awake in the next few days. His condition... I guess I need to tell you that too. A month or so ago something happened, no one can say what, but it is believed that Dumbledore shattered his mind with a previously unknown spell. You probably know that already as well. He is healing now and his healers think he will wake within the week. When that happens the Death Eaters will seize the Ministry. There is nothing to be done about that, they have people in key positions already. Then his army will attack Hogwarts. I am to let several of his more skilled assassins in through a vanishing cabinet. They are to carry out the murders if I haven't been successful. Bellatrix has alerted his followers to be ready this Friday."

"I see. What is a vanishing cabinet?"

"Its like a teleportation closet. They come in pairs. You get in one at one location and get out at another, but someone has to open the door at the other. If you open the door yourself you just go back to where you got in."

"And there is one here?"

"Yes, in the Room of Requirement, the version where everyone has tossed their rubbish and stored things for centuries. You have to ask for the one where everything is hidden. I'm pretty good at getting into the room. Most people have trouble with it."

I thought for several moments and considered what Malfoy had told me.

"It has been my experience Draco that information like this comes with a price. What is it you wish from me?"

"Safe passage and full pardons for myself and my mother. Her family vault at Gringotts was burgled in the last couple days so she is withdrawing and moving some gold so she will be ready to move fast. She is all that I have left Percy, if I can call you that. Oh, and if you could help release my father, if that is possible... I... I know he would be changed."

"Percy is fine Draco. Safe passage would not be a problem. Pardons are a governmental matter, but candidly our work is done outside government supervision anyway so that would probably not be necessary. You have my word that if this checks out I will get you and your mother to safety, to the best of my ability, so long as I am able. Should the Ministry ever attempt to charge you or your mother with anything I will intervene on your behalf. As to your father, that is beyond my control, but there will be a time of reckoning and I will see what I can do."

"Thank you. Uh, what should I do now?"

"Return to your dorm. We will need a way for you to contact us discretely. Tomorrow drop by after classes, my friend Leo may have something for you to signal us with at the right time. Does Slytherin have a tie clasp or any other jewelry you all wear or is that up to the individual?"

"Uh, no. On occasion I wear a bar at my collar to lift my tie."

"That should do. I will see what Leo can do. Its short notice, but he is quite good. Can you apparate?"

"Not legally, but yeah, I'm not licensed but I know how. My... my father taught me." He said as tears welled in his eyes.

"We are coming to a time where that law will not be strictly enforced. Go rest my friend. The coming days will be harsh."

I returned to Annabeth and my chambers in the Leodis slipped between the covers.

"Are you going to tell me about it or are we keeping secrets now?" Annabeth whispered.

"Sorry, didn't know you were awake. Colin Creevey came and got me, Malfoy was in Gryffindor commons and wanted to speak." I told her everything that was said.

"Well we know one thing then."

"What's that?" I asked.

"We can sleep in tomorrow if nothing is going to happen until later this week."

"We meet before breakfast with Dumbledore." I reminded her.

"Crap" was her only reply and moments later that soft breathing noise she makes when she sleeps was all I heard. I kissed her shoulder and soon nodded off myself.

We dragged ourselves out of bed and arrived just as everyone else did. The aerials, thanks to Reyna's instruction and Amazon's amazing catalog of coffee beans, had learned to make espresso almost as good as the cafe in New Rome everyone loved. The caffeine was a blessing after the late night we all had, especially myself.

Hazel called the meeting to order, somewhat confused as to why we were meeting other than a development in finding the diadem that Frank had told her about just before. She asked to be brought up to speed. Hermione gave a general recitation of the conversation the night before, with Luna and Harry saying they would meet with the ghost of Rowena that morning. It was expected that this would lead to the finding of the diadem, if anything could, and that its destruction might trigger the awakening of the dark lord and thus the war. Hazel had a few questions but signed off on the plan and asked the Headmaster to excuse both from classes. She also added Piper to the team just in case her power with the voice was needed.

We were about to go to breakfast when I asked to speak. Over the next few minutes I told all present, which was the Order, the Professors, DA1, Luna and the quest members of our discussion and Draco's requests. I mentioned the vanishing cabinet, but not where it was. This would turn out to be a regrettable ommission later in the day.

"Do you think he was sincere?" Frank asked.

"Yes, I believe so. In any event his information matches what we already knew. We shouldn't let our guard down and I suggest this week instead of further training we run drills on defending the castle. As to his requests, well, I'm not sure whether we can recover his father, presuming he is alive, but safe passage for him and his mother shouldn't be a problem. I figure if he can apparate he and his mother to the door of Gryffindor Tower we can lead him through and put him on the ship, or even Camp Half Blood."

"Or Disney World. I'll get started on the tie bar by the way." Leo said with a grin.

"As pale as he is he might die from sun burn there." Rachel said to everyone's laughter.

"His father hasn't been charged with anything, so its not as though he would need a pardon, if we decided to let him go, which I'm not sure we should. Maybe we should make sure he doesn't have a wand then turn him over to Molly." Lupin said causing Molly and most of the rest of us to laugh. Even Dumbledore giggled at that idea.

This was discussed, as well as his sincerity and his mothers level of involvement with the Death Eaters. Sirius had some insight here as they were related. He felt she had never adopted the Death Eater philosophy but had rather just supported her husband. An argument ensued of the role of women in marriage between Rachel and Sirius, with Rachel being shocked to learn how subservient most witches were in their marriages. It was just unheard of for a wife to think differently than her husband at least openly, and Mrs Malfoy had never opposed, but never been active either in so far as the Death Eaters were concerned. Sirius felt that even if prosecuted she could not be found culpable, and this was good enough for us. Snape was particularly vicious towards Mr Malfoy, although not his wife or Draco. If anything he defended them, but clearly thought Mr Malfoy was a pompous ass who's loyalties changed with the wind. Dumbledore merely mused that Mrs Malfoy's closeness to Voldemort might be useful.

What to do with Draco and his mother, and how exactly to rescue them became something of a problem, but we had a few days to work out the logistics of that. Having pondered until breakfast, it was time to go lest the whole of the school wonder where most of its professors were. Snape and Dumbledore, as we walked there, asked to bring in all the professors that evening so as to advise them on their positions in defending the school and it was agreed that this was a good idea, except for the ghost who taught History of Magic and Professor Trelawny who it was felt lacked the ability to contribute.

Snape's first day as Defense teacher began with him attempted to regain his sneer. To do so he focused on berating Slytherin House mostly, and Gryffindor just enough so that no one could claim he was playing favorites. He ignored the Americans altogether though, which was fine by us, none of us had gotten enough sleep. Expecting a torrent of sparks like Mrs Weasley had given us on her first day we had auras of protection cast. The other houses had not, thinking it would be cliche for him to do what she had done, and as a result got shocked repeatedly from a spell caster who had little patience for whining.

We all had a hard time focusing as we awaited word from Harry, Luna and Piper, but they would not join us until our next class was about to start and we could not speak until lunch. This being the case we ate in the Leodis study room with most of the Order, DA1 and Luna of course.

"'Its in the place where things are hidden. If I know where that is, I only have to ask, and if I have to ask, then I will never know.' It took a while to convince her, but that is what she told me." Harry announced.

After a long silence Rachel asked "Does she hang around with Apollo by chance?"

Something about what Harry said reminded me of something but it took a minute to put my finger on it as I was was still run down from lack of sleep. A general discussion broke out about storage in the castle and there were all kinds of storage rooms. The academic crowd leaned towards the library as Ravenclaw was all about wisdom and wit and that is where wisdom and wit would be stored. Others suggested perhaps a magical compartment in a broom closet would satisfy the riddle, while others suggested we go through all the storage areas in Ravenclaw tower.  
"Tell me about the room of requirement." I finally said to everyone's silent stares.

"It is a multi purpose room built into the castle by the founders. It can be used for whatever the visitor requires be it large meetings, small meetings, that sort of thing. It always comes equipped with whatever the user needs, whether it is chairs and tables or even catering. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore said after a long silence.

"Could it be used, or a version of it used, to store things so that the faculty or others might not find it?" I asked.

"For years it has been. When we were here as students James, Remus, Peter and I would often place things in a version of it that we didn't want found. That version is like an enormous warehouse that goes back centuries. There is no telling what might be in there." Sirius replied.

There was a pregnant silence while all considered this.

"I know one thing that is in there, a bloody diadem." Ron answered. 


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

The Quest for the Diadem

Harry

We received no prophecy for this quest which was good as we had just eaten and nobody wanted to watch Rachel vomit, nor did we screw around with appointing a quest leader or members of the quest. Instead we all went, every member of the staff, Order, DA1, DA2 and the Americans all went in mass. Sirius and Dumbledore were able to lead us right to it and Sirius was able to open it up. It was like the warehouse at the end of Indiana Jones, stacked full of junk and seemingly going on for miles. The members of the Order and professors from Hogwarts began a long, slow trip down memory lane, picking up and examining items they remembered from years ago. Snape found his old potions book and told us of a particularly violent spell he had written in his youth. The Americans quietly programmed it into their wands and kept going.

DA1 and 2 made better progress. Hermione quickly saw the vanishing cabinet and it looked like a cabinet I had seen at Borgin and Burkes years before. Percy, anxious to try the new spell Snape provided, shot the back out of it and knocked over a couple of large piles of chairs and desks, while Hermione merely placed an aura of protection across the front, the idea being that if anyone did enter it they would be stuck there.

Leo attempted to detect magic and detect curses as he had at Gringotts only to find that about half the stuff in there was magical, although fortunately less was cursed. Still there were enough cursed items to make it impossible to locate the diadem this way and we warned all not to touch anything until it had been checked.

Hazel was also frustrated when she attempted to detect precious stones and metals as the place had more than its share of those as well. Hermione, Ron and Annabeth all tried to accio the diadem with no success. I could sense that it was there, but I couldn't say where. So I slowly walked the aisles and tried to concentrate on the sensation it gave me to be around a horcrux. It was like they were speaking or even singing to me, but I didn't really hear it so much as felt it.

I had walked a good hundred meters in or so when something about a plaster bust called its attention to me. I looked at it, but there was no diadem. Still I felt quite strongly that this was the place. I studied the bust for a minute or two but there was nothing special about it. I think it was Roman and was about to ask Reyna who it was when I noticed a walnut or ebony box it had been sitting on and felt compelled to open it.

Inside was a crown with diamonds and huge purple stones, sapphires maybe, I'm not a gemologist. but I knew at once from my time in Voldemort's head what I was looking at.

"Found it!" I shouted and everyone came to my voice.

"So that's a diadem." Seamus said. "Who is gonna kill it?"

"I was thinking Nico. I don't think he has killed one yet, and, well, it feels right. Its an affront to his dad after all." I said as Percy nodded and handed Nico a basilisk fang.

"Thanks. I would be honored" was all Nico said before driving the fang into the center of the metal work, just below the largest sapphire.

As soon as it hit the crown released an awful wail, like someone dying in agony, and dark energy poured forth almost knocking us all down. A maelstrom of junk and rubbish was swept up by it and swirled around us but Dumbledore cast a protection charm that deflected it all and left another smashed pile of junk. Just when we thought it was over, two towers of stacked chairs and desks began to tumble down upon us and we barely got out of the way. McGonagall helped by casting a protection charm over us, and Jason brought forth winds to deflect the stuff away. All in all we left the room of requirement in far worse shape than we had found it, and we all took a certain pride in that I think.

We were in a jubilant mood as we walked back out, the American's all trying out Snape's spell on piles of rubbish and stating admiration for both its effect and its creator when Snape stopped suddenly at the doorway, rolled up his sleeve and revealed the the dark mark tattoo on his inner forearm was moving.

"The dark lord has awakened and is summoning his followers." He said dryly.

"You must go. Remove this from your memory, return when you can."

"The dark lord cannot penetrate my mind, we are safe in so far as that. However Headmaster, you told me months ago that I should tell you when, and I believe, no, I insist, this is the time. He must know now." Snape then looked at me, leaned to my ear and whispered "You have your mother's eyes" and then looked around at everyone and said "It is a pleasure serving with you. Difficult days await us, some may not live. If I fall, know it was proudly in your service. If you fall, know that you each have my profound respect... and" as he choked up, "love."

"We'll get through it. I owe you a rematch." Percy said, which caused Snape to grin.

"Indeed you do. Wand vs wand. I look forward to it."

And with that Snape left us, rushing down the stairs to the main lobby and outside to apparate away.

"Everyone should return to your classes now, except Mr Potter, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Miss Grainger, Miss Lavesque, Mr DeAngelo, Miss Chase and Mr Jackson. I ask that you all come with me."

No one had any idea what this was about, but Hazel had Leo and Frank man the astronomy tower as look outs sent word to Bob that death eaters might begin apparating in at anytime now.

Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius led us in silence to his office and sealed the door behind him. He had me sit, told me I could have everyone else leave if I liked, but that he saw these fellow students and Americans my "praetorian guard" who would gladly sacrifice themselves to save me, and so it was, he felt important that they hear what he must now tell me. I had seen Dumbledore serious before, but not like this. Lupin and Sirius were equally stone faced, and all seemed on the verge of tears. By the end of the discussion, everyone would be and had I known that I would have sent them all away.

"Harry, lets talk about Godric's Hollow, the night your parents were murdered, the night you got your scar..." And then, with the help of Remus and Sirius, he told me everything I needed to know. That they had a plan wasn't particularly reassuring, even if it did fit with the prophecy and even with Nico's belief that it would work. A plan that had me dead, or even mostly dead, wasn't a plan I cared for.

That said, if Jennifer couldn't separate the fragment of Voldemort from me, even though she spent two hours trying while everyone thought I was having trouble returning from attacking his mind, then it was unlikely anything short of death would. Everyone got weepy, and angry and we spent the afternoon consoling one another. I was more in shock than anything, but the more I thought about it the better I felt. If Nico couldn't help me come back then at least Voldemort could be contained, if not killed, and sent to wherever the Americans were sending the death eaters to. Nico assured me though that he would probably be unable to, but that he felt certain that I was the "Master of Death" as foretold by some wizards children's fable and that if I did die, I might tarry about and if so he could assist. Well, that lacked the gravitas to be reassuring frankly. Apparently to achieve this honor, one had to control three "hallows" given by Death, or more accurately "Hades" and "not Thanatos" but for the purposes of children's fables apparently the difference was insignificant. The three hallows were the cloak of invisibility that had been my fathers, the stone in the ring that had also been a horcrux, and Dumbledore's wand.

I had to be the master of each, and the cloak was a given. I became the master of it when my father died and it was passed on to me. Dumbledore assured me that I was the true master now of what he called "The Elder Wand" although I don't recall having earned it by taking it in battle, though Dumbledore said he would explain this but was interrupted by someone, Annabeth I think, asking about the cloak. Finally the stone I had to merely use by turning it over in my hand three times and summoning someone who had died. I decided to wait until I was alone as I the only people I could think to summon were my parents, and I didn't want to share that.

In the end I assured everyone that it was alright, that I felt I had a pretty good chance of living through it, and that they should concentrate on defending the castle, destroying Voldemort's followers and killing the snake. I rose to leave when Ginny asked, nearly shouting with tears of impotent rage flooding her eyes "How do we know Harry is the master of the wand? He has never defeated you! This is going to..." and with that she collapsed onto me in tears.

"No, he has never defeated me. Only once have I been defeated, and that from a most unexpected person. Weeks ago Miss McLean, Piper, took my wand from me without casting a single spell. In fact, she disarmed myself, Sirius, Remus, Severus and Molly if I recall correctly, by using her voice to demand we surrender our wands. And so compelling was her voice, we all did. From that moment on, she has been the master of the Elder Wand."

"Until Harry cheated at Capture the Flag." Percy said. "You disarmed Piper to take both her wand and the flag. Dumbledore put you up to that."

"No, I did. That is when the loyalty of the wand changed to Harry, though he never knew it." Nico said. "I sensed it as it happened. I'm sorry Percy, it was necessary in order for Harry to become the Master of Death. The last mortal Master as I have promised my father."

"I have but one question." Percy said after a long silence.

"What is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can we trust a guy with that much power that cheats at Capture the Flag?" Percy giggled.

"If you like we can give it to the guy that cheats at Quidditch but I dont' think he can kill Voldemort with it!" I laughed. Everyone giggled nervously, but no one but Percy really joined me.

"Harry, if you want to talk" Sirius started to say but I interrupted.

"Not right now. Right now, I think I'd like to go to the lake, with Ginny, Ron and Hermione and just.. be together if that is okay."

"Of course." Dumbledore replied for everyone as Ginny rose to leave with me.

"And if Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Hazel wanted to drop by I'd like that too. Oh and everyone else too. But at first..."

"We understand" Remus said, and it was pretty clear they did.

Ginny and I didn't talk a lot. She talked about how it was unfair, but we both knew life wasn't fair. She was scared I couldn't come back, and frankly so was I, but I tried to reassure her that between Dumbledore and Nico surely they were right. Still, though we didn't talk much, we cried a lot, told each other we loved one another, a lot, and generally shared our misery. Our friends came by in small groups and were kind enough to wait until we were all cried out.

"Hey, wanna talk about it? I, well, I've been there. I guess I'm the only one that can really imagine what you're feeling right now." Leo said when he and Jennifer arrived.

"Harry, I'm so sorry I could not separate you, I tired every thing I could think of, every curse removal spell and magic I ever learned. I... I'm sorry. If I could take your place..."

"I wouldn't let you. Voldmort and me, we started this together, we'll end it together. You guys just make sure you kill the snake. I'm going to come back. If Leo can, well, I can." I smiled as best I could.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that but... well, I should tell you. Dying is easy. Waking up from dying, well that hurts. A lot!." He laughed.

"Oh! You slept through it!" Jennifer said. "Don't let him scare you Harry, he was burned by a onager loaded with imperial gold and attacked by a primordial god. You... well I guess... well there really is no good way. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Jennifer cried right along with Ginny.

"Girls, its going to be alright. The prophecy says one who dies like Leo, well, Leo is here. So to die like him, I have to come back, right?"

"Yes" Jennifer blubbered.

"Now come on. Goddesses don't cry and neither do demi gods, even adopted ones." I said as Leo grinned.

"I can cry if I want to!" Ginny demanded. Even in her anger and rage it was clear she was more and more the daughter of Aphrodite. She was so beautiful.

"Yeah, okay. But guys, its getting close. Soon all this will be over. Voldemort will be dead. The worlds of magicians and demigods will be safe. We'll begin lives free from all of this war nonsense. We will beat the dark side, we're better than them. And even if I couldn't come back, it would be worth it, just to know you were all safe. Remember the plan, kill the snake and if I don't come back, take his wand and memories then send his ass to Ogeege... however you say that. That island you've been sending the death eaters to."

We talked and wept all afternoon and evening. What do you say to your friends when you know you might not see them again? Frank and Reyna drilled the defense of the castle and our plan of battle, Leo and Percy got a plan together for Draco and his mother. Drilling would have been nice but everytime I suggested that we might benefit from it everyone told me to take the evening and reflect and hangout with Ginny, Sirius, Hermione and Ron. I finally convinced them to run one drill and it was clear we were as ready as we could be. I was held back with Ron and Hermione, as well as the Order. Once we were in play, Neville, Ginny, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Nico Jason and Frank would join us. With that crew I was wondering if Voldemort would actually be able to kill me, but the plan was to let him, then during whatever time I was out, the rest would be constantly pounding him. They couldnt' kill him, but they could make him suffer and wish he were dead.

Our evening roundtable was somber, even Leo wasn't cracking jokes, and we all knocked off early. Ginny refused to be apart from me for even a minute, and her brothers looked the other way when we went off to bed, in the direction of my room. Afterwards Ginny finally slept, and I summoned my parents who told me they were proud of me and that I was "so brave." It was clear they were uncomfortable in the realm of the living, so I let them go after telling them I loved them too. I finally fell asleep with Ginny in my arms sometime in the middle of the night. She had cried all she could.

"Your army has doubt. They sense it within you. You cannot lead them if they doubt your ability to do so." The twenty foot tall guy on the throne surrounded by lightening said.

"Is this a dream?" I said as I looked around the brightly lit room.

"No, this is Olympus, I am your father, Zeus. Harry Potter, we, the gods, do not interfere in the lives of mortals. We send our children, our heros. I most of all do not interfere. Only the importance of this battle and your lack of experience with hero's responsibilities has caused me to do so. The war's outcome hangs on a precipice. Surrender to your doubt and your army will doubt with you. They will be overwhelmed and destroyed by an army much larger. Surrender to your destiny and glory will follow. Victory will be yours. In over a thousand years my brother has ensured that no one could hold the title "Master of Death." Because it is our will, you hold it now. You alone are worthy, for you alone both have the need have it, and lack the desire to use it. But wield it you will. If you do not surrender to doubt. The prophecy said that only the Dark Lord could defeat you, and only you could defeat him. We are all bound by it once the fates have spoken. I add to that now. As you are now the master of death, only you can defeat yourself. Only you can lead your army to ruin. You are the son of fallen heros. You are my adopted. You cannot lose unless it is by your own doubt, hesitation and fear. Remember that and cast them aside. Tomorrow when you rise, take charge of your army and lead them to glory! You will face a confident enemy and you will break them."

And then I was awake.

"What is it Harry? Ginny asked, startled awake by my sudden rising I suppose.

"Its going to work."

"You can't know that" she started to weep again.

"No. Cut that out. Its... You're... its going to work. Get rid of any doubt you have. And... yes, I do know it. I just got a visit from Zeus. We've got to get our act together. The army is looking to us for leadership and all they see is us crying. We've got to stop that." I said as I reached for my wand.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending a patronus to Hazel, I don't, well it seems rude to knock at this hour."

"So you're going to send a ghost deer instead?"

"Uhhh, yeah, you're right. What time is it?"

"I don't know, about midnight I guess."

"Come on, lets go. There is always someone in the study room this time of night lately."

We threw on bathrobes and went straight away. Sure enough, Reyna, Frank, Percy, Annabeth and Hazel were there, all red eyed and weepy as we strode into the room as boldly as I could.

"Hey Harry, we were just going over defense plans one more..." Frank started to say.

"No you weren't. You were pretending to so you could distract yourself from feeling sorry for me. Cut it out. That ends now. Our army is looking to us to lead them. If we have doubts, so do they. Now, where do you have me in the plan again?"

"You're right, but allow us some humanity." Annabeth said after a long silence. "We've all lost friends before, we just didn't know it was going to happen in advance."

"Unless you're immortal you're going to die someday. We all know that in advance, about ourselves and each other. But know this, I'm not going to die in this battle. I am the master of death. This need not leave the room, I'll tell the people I want to know, but I just got a visit from my adoptive father and he pointed out what an emo pussy I've been. Oh, and all of you too. So stop it. Fear ends now. Now, where am I in your defense plan again?"

They all looked around at each other, still trying to hide weepiness, until Reyna nodded at Frank.

"Well, the general idea is for us to isolate Voldemort and his closest followers on the battlefield, after we've destroyed his army, and fly you and our best fighters to finish them. You would basically be waiting until then." Frank said.

"No, that won 't do. My army needs to see me fighting, you know this. Look, the biggest approach is across the field and Leo, Slughorn and the archers have that covered. The wooden bridge will get dropped and those routed to the same fate as their friends charging across the field from the woods. Our biggest problem is the stone bridge. Assuming he sends his giants first, and that's what you claim he will do, and Leo's mines take them out, you're going to have to send infantry across to meet up with the rest of his human followers."

"Yes, that is planned. So what?"

"So when they get to the other end they are going to be pressed to expand on a broader front. You need some guys that can move fast cause a lot of damage on the flanks so the infantry can engage the middle right?"

"We have Annabeth, Jason, Percy and Frank for that" Reyna smiled, "But Harry, its good to see you thinking all this through. I may make a strategist out of you yet."

"Yeah, well you have me, Ron and Herminone on the other side. And since Nico is going to be guarding me you have him too. I guess Will is with the archers? Then bring Ginny's airborne in from their rear. She'll bring Neville and we can close from all sides then. Oh, and lets put you Reyna, Slughorn and Colin in charge of the mine fields and coordinating communications, at least until the death eaters in the open field are under the archers. It's stupid to waste Leo and a fire breathing dragon, especially if Voldemort summons the spiders from the woods. After the ones crossing the fields are dealt with Hazel and Arion can charge in for clean up on the bridge. Reyna, you and Skippy coordinate everything from the air and join us for the final kill. We can't waste you either."

"That makes sense as far as Hazel, myself, Leo and Festus go, but no. You have to face Voldemort. You are too"

"Valuable? I'm no more valuable than any of you. Ron can cast spells as fast as anyone except maybe Leo. His damage isn't as great as you guys or Neville, but he hits twenty times harder than anyone on the other side. And Hermione has"

"A shotgun, and even if her spells are slow, they are devastating. But you are still too valuable, what if you got killed there?" Reyna said.

"Third law of prophecy. I can't be killed there." I said to blank stares from everyone.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Only I can kill Voldemort. The part of it you're forgetting is that only Voldemort can kill me. 'Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' That means only he can kill me, and if he is there at the bridge, fine we'll fight then. But if he isn't, then I'm safer there than any of you. And I won't have my friends dying for me while I watch for the right time to fight. That is what a coward would do, what Voldemort would do. The right time for me to fight is before my friends fall. The right place is out front where my army, the Hogwarts students, Dumbledore's Army, whatever you call us, can see me."

Everyone looked around the room at each other and reached a quiet consensus that I was right.

"Harry, the day we met I told you I would be proud to fight beside you. Now... do you want the left or the right flank?" Percy smiled.

"Doesn't matter. Either way I'll get to the middle before a guy that cheats at quidditch." I smiled.

"Right, but Harry... I don't play quidditch." Percy grinned. 


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

The Battle for Hogwarts

Hazel

The waiting was worse than the fighting. Technically neither the Order nor the Hogwarts student body, or Dumbledore's Army as it was now known, was under my command. I was in charge of exactly eleven fighters, although attached to that was a Pegusus, a mechanical dragon that was impregnable and breathed fire, two robotic dogs set on 'Kill', a horse that was also a god on the side, and three or four fighters that could probably take out the opposing army by themselves on a good day, one of which was occasionally a bear, lion or dragon. And we had a goddess and a titan hanging around. Still, everyone looked to us, and thus to me, to lead. Reyna was in overall command of forces once the fighting started, with Frank backing her up if it became necessary. It would only become necessary if she were wounded, or killed. I reminded all of the demi gods that they were not immortal and to be careful when it came, but I knew anyone of them would gladly sacrifice themselves to save any of our allies. The students from Beaxbatons were placed with the Order to cast the protection spells we would be using to funnel the enemy across the fields and through the mine fields, and Slughorn would be directing those spells from the control room. They would also be assisting the archers when the time came. It was difficult to get them to remember to leave gaps for the traffic to flow to the kill zone as they wanted to simply block the invaders out, as if that would make them go away and change their ways.

The guys from Drumstrang had formed their own Air Mobile unit and would be directed to hot spots and ultimately to the bridge. It wasn't our plan to kill everyone opposing, us, although that was certainly possible. The ones in the open field that made it to the walls of the castle would be knocked out by mines and restrained by DA9, 10, and 11. Those that were not knocked out would be taken out by George and Fred's air cav before they met up at the Bridge as well. George and Fred got to start the evening as a sniper team on the Astronomy tower, something they had excelled at over the last couple days, the idea being to cast fear into Voldemort's closest followers just as the battle started.

It was expected that some might try to apparate away and the Order was tasked with shooting those down, as well as taking out any that tried to apparate from the woods to the castle. Rachel would be assisting with an M-4 modified by Leo. Both she and Leo expected the barrel to overheat and warp, so she had a spare rifle as well.

Jennifer and Bob could not be given any task that effected the outcome of the battle under what we perceived were the god's instructions, but it was decided that it would be appropriate for them to guide Draco and his mother to safety. Mrs Malfoy was to both apparate to Bob's at the start of the battle, while Draco was to be outside the Gryffindor common room, then Jennifer would walk them through two doors where they would be at Disney World with a satchel full of muggle money and a couple fake ids.

With everything ready and double and triple checked, we waited. And waited. Twice a day we would run drills. Class were canceled for the week and most of Slythrin had not returned after the break. The few that did stayed in their dungeon and Dumbledore had the owls and flues monitored. All the secret passages from Hogsmeade were likewise closed.

Thursday afternoon it began, as expected. Shacklebolt's patronus arrived shortly before he did. The Minster of Magic had fled the country, as had his assistant, Rufus Scrimgeour. We also received a patronus from Percy Weasley telling us the same, and relaying that Pius Thicknesse had replaced him. Thicknesse was known to associate with the Death Eaters and was Voldemort's hand picked Minister. Percy's message also said that Snape had been named as Headmaster of Hogwarts and given free reign to correct any problems he found there. Dumbledore was to be arrested and held at Azkaban for "crimes against magic."

Shacklebolt and Snape arrived with the rest of the Order, or at least a lot of them. Fifty or so magicians most of whom I had not met and would have to find a place for in the line. I asked Snape, Sirius, Molly and Remus to divide them up and assign them to the wall. We would not have time for anymore drills and it was important that they know not to block the paths to the killing zones. Most had been made aware of our work and it didn't take much to get them to understand the importance of following those instructions, however wrong it might seem to them.

Just as Shacklebolt was serving Dumbledore with his arrest warrant over tea in the Leodis, and Dumbledore was making it burn in a flash of fire, Colin reported that the heat and motion sensors were reporting magicians apparating into the woods, and this was soon confirmed by Bob. Our flues were cut off and removed from the network by Dumbledore. A patronus was sent to fetch Hagrid, the protective spells were cast, and the minefields armed, but not yet activated. They would be activated only have the mass of Death Eaters had entered them. All our troops were given a warning order to their starting positions, and then we waited. Again.

By eight or nine the apparating had slowed to a trickle and the mass of troops was at the edge of the woods. North of the stone bridge, overlooking it all, was a clump of a dozen or so magicians and by night scope Snape was able to confirm that this was Voldemort's inner circle, including LeStrange, Mrs Malfoy, a couple named Alecto and Amycus Carrow as well as a few others who couldn't be picked out in the dim light at that distance. Snape didn't see Voldemort, until finally, one last apparation came down.

"Thats him" Snape whispered into a gold sphere supplied by Leo and all the team leaders were alerted, including those in the Order.

There was a high pitched whine that was painful and piercing, then a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere and no where.

"Headmaster Snape, have you secured the school? I wish to enter and review the students." Voldemort said with a laugh.

Dumbledore held a wand to the side of his neck and spoke, and when he did, his voice was broadcast as if through a PA system.

"Professor Snape is, as you would say 'indisposed.' Surrender now Tom, before there is needless bloodshed."

"So, you still live Dumbledore, and Potter as well I suppose. No, I will not surrender. You are outnumbered. Your woods are filled with my Death Eaters. The lake behind you blocks your escape, and I assure you I will not allow you to apparate away. The Ministry controls the flue network. Escape is not possible. You and Potter will come forth now and I will let the children and your staff live. I am a merciful lord and do not want to see magic blood wasted on this ground. I speak now to the students and instructors, many of you may think you wish to fight. This is folly, you see our numbers and know you cannot defeat us. Give me Dumbledore and Potter and I will leave you. Give me Dumbledore and Potter and you will live! You have one hour."

"Hey Voldemort," a new voice said, and it took me a second to recognize it as being either George or Fred, "Is that the Carrows down there with ya?"

There was a long silence, then we heard several things almost at the same time "Yes, Alecto and Amycus are here at my side" came from Voldemort's voice again, just as we heard first one, then another .338 Lapua rounds going supersonic, followed by the loud reports of them being fired from George's rifle. Down range, before the sound of the rifle had reached them, first Alecto and then Amycus, simply exploded in the middle of their bodies, their guts vaporized by the high powered rifle.

"Hey Voldemort! The Carrows aren't with you any more!" A gleeful Weasley voice cried out as they began firing round after round into the crowd surrounding Voldemort. LeStrange and Malfoy had the good sense to hit the ground, but the rest were in shock as their comrades began exploding clouds of blood and falling. This has been unplanned and we all giggled at George and Fred's antics, although I confess that later I felt really bad about finding humor in it. It was after all pretty much cold blooded murder.

"Attack! Kill them all! Attack now!" Voldemort shouted and his army began to move.

At once several things happened. A dozen or so death eaters began to apparate or fly on brooms from the woods toward the castle. There would have been more except that Rachel's excellent marksmanship with the M-4 took all of those out with three round bursts of automatic fire and no other Death Eaters thought it wise to be airborne after watching their comrades fall screaming to their deaths. A wall of Death Eaters, giant spiders, earthborn and half giants emerged from the woods and in two mobs began crossing the open field, some going towards the wooden bridge, the rest towards the stone. Wraiths, or "dementors" as the magic folk called them began drifting in over the woods and moving on the castle. The first order of battle was Nico pulling the lead one from the sky through willpower alone and sending him back with the message to leave or be destroyed. The dementors took no further part in the battle and Nico would spend a day afterwards rounding them up to attend to Azkaban again. Nearest the stone bridge, near Voldemort, a half dozen giants, or what the magicians called giants anyway, came from the woods and with large scythe like weapons closed on the stone bridge. In the confusion Mrs Malfoy apparated away, right on schedule. Bob and Jennifer would reunite her with her son and get them through the proper door, which would be locked behind them for the time being.

"Okay everyone, looks like its developing as expected. Colin, Professor Slughorn, lets get them out of the woods faster, we need them bunched up. Set off the gas in the woods. Leo, you and Festus light up those spiders. We are free to kill any that leave the woods under Hagrid's agreement with their boss, so lets kill them fast and maybe no more will come out. Rachel, Sirius, Remus and Molly, keep them on the ground. Any that take to the air, shoot them down. Make sure the rest of your crews know to take out any that do land. Greeks and Romans, Warning order, to position at the Stone Bridge. Frank, organize DA3 through 6 ranks behind them. DA 7 and 8, nock your bows. Air Mobile II, warning order on the wooden bridge. Air Mobile I and Drumstrang, warning order to rake the field as soon as Colin sets the mines. Reyna are you in the air?" I announced to everyone.

"Roger, I'm at about 800 feet with a pissed off Pegasus that hates dementors, but we're clear now, thanks Nico."

"You're very welcome." Nico replied over the net.

"Copy that, you have the con. Everyone, we're switching operational command to Reyna. Good luck, keep to the plan, hit without mercy, don't let them catch their breath, keep up the scare. Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" I shouted and then ran to Arion to get to the bridge, to which I heard Leo reply "Half Blood Kill 'em all!" and Harry shout "Hogwarts, teach 'em something please!"

"Colin, light up sectors six thru ten when you're ready, they are still coming in from the woods but lets don't let the eager ones get too far. Rachel, outstanding shooting. When you and the professors are ready switch your fire to the rear ranks of the field. Scorpions, when they are out of the woods hit their backside to drive them into the minefields. Don't let them have time to think about the bad day they are having. Colin, the giants are almost at the bridge, looks like all of them will fit and they should have a couple hundred death eaters right behind them. As soon as they are blown I want the Greeks and Team Harry across, with DA3, 4, 5 and 6 pushing them." Reyna commanded.

"DA 3 through 6, form ranks. Repeat DA 3 through 6 form ranks" We heard Frank order and those that could see watched as the four different groups formed up under Frank's command almost instantly, their spears extended like the teeth on a chain saw."

Just as I entered the court yard, riding on Arion, I saw the first flashes of fire from Festus and Leo. This was the first time anyone outside the half bloods had seen the destruction they were capable of and it was astonishing. As Leo passed by explosive bolts from the scorpion ballista mounted on the towers began raining down at the back edge of Voldemort's army, moving them out of the woods and into the minefields. Except of course for the ones that were simply blown up on the spot. The Death Eaters ran just to get away from Leo, Festus and the bolts, and moments later the first of the mines in the field detonated, killing many and gassing most of the rest of those at the front. The group stalled, unsure of what to do or where to go. They were running from a mechanical fire breathing dragon into ground that was exploding and killing or maiming them. It was a tough decision. Some attempted to cast spells at Leo but he had a wall of protection spells emanating from his rapid fire wand at all times. Many decided that either they had enough or simply wanted to regroup and tried to apparate away, but the Drumstrang boys ripped them from the sky with well aimed stunning spells. Even though their spells were no where near as strong as either ours or Hogwarts, it was enough to knock the fleeing Death Eaters down, which either killed them or injured them so bad they could no longer fight. At the same time Ginny led her crew across the crowd dropping ordinance and firing much stronger spells into the crowd.

Some of the enemy saw a gap in the fire, explosions and gas and ran towards it, straight into the next mine field. Colin would trigger it once the biggest mass of them were inside it.

Voldemort's army was in disarray. Now was the time to press them into doing stupid things. Colin, on orders from Reyna, set off another round of mines, amd redirected the ballistas to right behind the main force which by now had moved forward from the edge of the woods, and the confusion became down right panic. All followed the leaders through the gap and charged manically. They stalled as the first few were vaporized at a protection wall, and that was when Reyna ordered Colin to activate the second mine field. Rachel and the Order redirected their fire at the rear stragglers and they all rushed forward into the waiting mines. This killed or otherwise took out all but about fifty of the field crew, those being the ones that noticed the second gap.

It was then that the other half of the woodland death eaters were almost all on the wooden bridge, their leading edge twenty or so feet from the castle door.

"Colin, drop the wooden bridge. I repeat, Colin drop the wooden bridge."

Before Reyna could finish the command explosives went off in the framework of the trestle and moved in a wave starting near the castle and working its way back down the span. All on the bridge were either vaporized or thrown hundreds of feet in the air, either dead or unconscious by the shock wave. Those that were not yet on were hit by splinters moving at or near the speed of sound and many were killed as a result. The rest began to run as the mines between them and the woods began to erupt. With no where else to run, they fled to the perceived safety found by their comrades at the base of the castle. Once they arrived, Colin set off the gas mines there and both spells and arrows began raining down upon them. Several of the mines played a recording of Leo telling them to drop their wands and lean against the wall if they wished to surrender and most took this advice. The entire right flank, most of Voldemort's army, was destroyed within a couple minutes of the start, and none had actually cast a spell that hit a target. Those that were left were leaning against the wall, their wands on the ground and two very angry gold and silver dogs with ruby eyes growling whenever anyone moved.

We couldn't blow up the stone bridge, well we could, but it would not have had the same effect in that it was smaller and not all of the remaining enemy could fit on it. Here the giants led, followed by a mixture of half giants about Hagrid's size, some earthborn and two hundred or so Death Eaters bringing up the rear. Since we couldn't blow up the entire bridge, we waited until all of the giants were on it, then triggered several rows of claymore mines we had acquired from the Ares cabin at Camp Half Blood. A claymore is a particularly gruesome mine that the US and her NATO allies used. Instead of being triggered by someone stepping on them, they were usually triggered by a remote operator. They could be triggered by trip wire, but we had opted for the remote. When detonated, they blasted in one direction, sending shards of metal at several times the speed of sound down range. If you were in its way, and you were made of meat, it would slice you into hamburger and peel the flesh from your bones. We had a dozen on each side of the bridge facing inward, and all we elevated up in anticipation of the giants leading the way.

The effect was horrific. All of the giants were blown in half, their legs from knees to hips vaporized and most of the abdomens guts fell out as well. Most fell off one side of the bridge or another, but one landed right at the Greeks and attempted, apparently too much in shock to realize he was already dead, to swing his scythe at them. Before he could move far though Percy levitated what was left of him, several tons, and tossed him on the half giants at the other end of the bridge. Two or three were pinned beneath the now dead mountain of flesh and the rest of the half giants fled in whatever direction they feared least. We just let them go, their part in this war was over.

The Greeks charged like maniacs across the bridge and as the blubber of the giant was landing they were hitting the left side of the line with swords and spells. The Death Eaters there had no time to react and Percy and Annabeth led their team around to the left side and then began hacking and blasting their way to the middle. Percy moved like he had on the glacier in Alaska. It was as though a hurricane surrounded him and spells cast at him glanced off as he sprayed protection spells and slashed with his sword. Even those that had seen him fight in training stood in awe as he worked. About the only one not effected was Annabeth, and that because she was killing almost as quickly as Percy. Anytime a Death Eater thought he was beyond the reach of Percy's blade he would find Annabeth's cutting him in half. The left side of the Death Eaters collapsed as they and their comrades raced to the center like a meat grinder on wheels.

On the other side Harry let loose a horrific howl that scared all of us and led his group to the right. Where they engaged the Death Eaters was also an explosion of violence. Ron and Harry were blowing them in half with stunning spells while Nico was simply chopping them up and Hermione, bless her soul, was going like a maniac with both her shotgun and the occasional spell. Both flanks were collapsing when the Roman line of Hogwarts students hit the center with spears and spells, destroying the front and also marching like a machine towards the center. As the Death Eaters recovered from their shock and began to fight back, Moaning Myrtle appeared beside Nico and began blocking their shots at Hermione, and and any of the other girls from Hogwarts in the infantry brigade behind them. She would hit their spells with the flat of her glowing white blade, then turn the blade to decapitate or disembowel the spell caster.

Finally we heard Ginny, whose Air Mobile One had finished bombing the fields with Neville cleaning up any stragglers come over the communications net. "Air One coming in hot on the rear, dropping ordinance on first pass, landing to assault on second, stand clear below."

She led them in a beautiful pattern across the rear of the enemy at the bridge, dropping explosives in their midst and causing havoc.

"Let it be known that when Harry reached the center, I was waiting for him. For the honor of Capture the Flag!" we heard Percy say with a near maniacal laughter.

"Ha! You probably cheated like you do at Quidditch!" We heard Harry reply.

At this point Arion and I charged in. Arion went right over remains of the giant and put us into the battle right where Harry's group and Percy's had met in the center. "Charge!" I yelled, forgetting that my communications net was still on, and we dove in, Arion knocking down the ones in front, and I would stun the ones on the left while using my saber on the right. The boys and their crews fell in behind us along with the Hogwarts infantry brigade and we moved into a now hotbed of spells being cast against us. I began casting protection spells over us and using my saber, Annabeth, seeing that I was down to one weapon on offense came to my left and took over for me there.

"Air One is down, repeat, Ginny is down, Leo we need a rescue just past Voldmort's group on the left flank down the hill." We heard Neville say.

"What? I'm on my way." We heard Harry reply.

"No you are not! You stay and fight. We've got this. Neville circle them up above me, keep these bastards away until Leo gets here. Harry, if you leave the fight for me I will hit you so hard!" We heard Ginny yell, clearly in pain.

"Ginny, are you hurt?" Leo asked as he and Festus turned a long turn at the other end of the battle where they had ended up after their last pass.

"I.. I think my leg is broken. We were going by them with a screen up but a killing curse got through it and hit my broom. Broke it in half, I tried to slow the fall but it, well it wasn't enough, It only hurts when I move."

"Then don't move, get your heads down people, Leo and Festus are coming in hot."

"Oh shit" The Americans all thought at once.

Saying that Leo casting fire and Festus breathing it is "hot" is sort of like saying the Mississippi at flood stage is "moist." They had seen Leo and Festus attack the right flank in a planned assault only minutes before, but most had never seen Leo and Festus attack when they were really pissed off. Just as Neville turned Air Mobile 1 into its holding pattern over Ginny and started casting spells at Voldemort and his crew, Leo and Festus turned to face the battlefield from the other end, began playing "Flight of the Valkyries" on Festus's PA system and lit up a 40 yard wide pathway of white hot blaze from one end of the battle field to the other. While Festus breathed fire down in front of him, Leo cast fire from his hands off either side. Everything beneath them died before it had a chance to scream. The rear of the Death Eaters we were fighting had not recovered from the ordinance dropped by Ginny and Air One when Leo erased them from the earth, the heat so hot it felt like I was inches away from a blast furnace. Finally he turned up the hill and while Voldemort and his disciples stared Leo hit them as well while Neville and Air Mobile One bombarded them with spells. Their protection was better but several were caught outside it since it was facing Neville and Leo attacked from the opposite side. It was clear the rest were in shock from what they had witnessed.

Harry let up a blood curdling yell and we again charged at what was left of the Death Eaters attacking the bridge. Many gave up and attempted to apparate, but Hermione took them out with her Berretta as the shotgun barrel was now red hot and glowing. In moments Voldemort's army was at last destroyed.

"Keep up the fight! Take it to them!" Harry cried out and began running up the hillside towards Voldemort's position, with Percy right beside him and the rest of us and his army. I patted Arion and he took off. The instant he did though a bolt of green light came from those gathered on the hill and hit Harry. It looked like he was going to fall and get trampled so I scooped him up and held on as Arion traveled through the few of Voldemorts people still there. His weight was sagging and he was about to slip when we stopped. By then, Dumbledore and the Order were apparating from the castle and surrounding Voldemort, his snake and the two or three of his disciples left. I even saw Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawlkes enter the fray flying something up to Neville.

I used a levitation spell to lift Harry onto Arion's back, but he just sagged over it. I knew then he was hurt and began casting healing spells at him.

"Will, Frank, I have another rescue. Its Harry, he's.. he's not breathing." I said into my microphone, and as I said it I realized that we had failed. Ginny wailed her understanding and everyone else just froze.

Harry Potter was dead.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Harry

"Its about time you got here. We thought you would never arrive." a male voice said.

"Really." A girl said, her voice like a teenage brat.

I opened my eyes and was in an all white room, then I realized it was Kings Cross Station, only pristine and made of blinding white marble. I was laying on a bench when I heard the boy and girl speak. I sat up and heard something move underneath me and when I looked I wanted to vomit. It was a blood covered old man, but more like an old fetus. It was gross!

"You can't help it, its dying here. It won't go on." The blond guy said. He was dressed in Greek war garb and carried a Greek sword. He had a white scar on his face and his sword had a bit of blood on the tip. On the back of his arm was a wound, it wasn't too big but it was clear it had been bleeding for some time.

"But, what is it?" I asked.

"Its the part of Tom Riddle that was in you. It cannot be saved. It is an evil now beyond redemption. From here it sinks into the abyss of Tartaurus. Let it trouble you no further." The dark headed girl said. Well, everything about her was dark, her clothes, her eyes, her hair, her demeanor, but her skin was pale white. She held a sword that was of dark black metal which reminded me, she looked like...

"You're Nico's sister." I said. I knew very little about Nico, but I knew he had a sister aside from Hazel that died while on a quest with Percy. This had to be her.

"Bianca Di Angelo, at your service."

"And I'm Luke Castellan. I'm"

"Annabeth's friend. You taught her how to fight."

"Well, as much as anyone did. She's a daughter of Athena, it came pretty naturally to her."

"But why are you here?"

"Well normally they send your parents or some other loved one, but you summoned your folks yesterday with that accursed ring and that takes a lot out of the dead. They are back in Elysium now. We volunteered and Bianca's father was kind enough to agree to send us."

"So this is the afterlife?"

"No, this is a staging area between the world of the living and the world of the dead." Bianca replied.

"So... I'm dead?

"As a door nail." Luke answered.

"The whole deathly hallows, master of death thing failed?"

"No, it worked just fine. My father and Thanatos have a message for you though." Bianca said.

"What's that?"

"There is only one master of death, and you're not it." Bianca replied.

"Its over then. Voldemort, well, he won. No one else can kill him. It might take him forever, but he'll either kill or outlive everyone good in the world of magic."

"Whoa, slow down. No one said that. Because you controlled the Hallows when you were killed, you have a choice. To go on, or to go back. If you go back, you will no longer be the master of death, but you will no longer be a horcrux. When he killed you, he killed that bit of himself inside you. You were the master of death, it wasn't. Thanatos will not allow you to continue as master of death, and Hades will not cause him to serve two masters. Your term as such will be over. Its a one time thing. Oh, and what Leo told you about it being painful? Yeah, its going to hurt." Luke said.

"Or you can go on. You died honorably as a hero should. You led your army to a glorious victory. Your place in Elysium is assured. You could even go for rebirth like Luke and myself. The choice is yours, but you may only choose once. If you go back, the ring and wand will no longer be yours. You came by the cloak naturally and it will continue in your family so long as you wish."

"So, go on, no worries. What about Zeus? He said"

"We know what he said, and you led your army to glory. The dark lord's army is destroyed."

"But, well, Ginny is still there."

"True."

"And I have to kill Voldemort, and I have nothing to kill him with if I cannot use the Elder wand."

"You can use it like any other wand, it just that it will not be as strong as you are on your old one. But, come on, compared to you he's not that good anyway, however, just to be certain, kill him with this. Its name is 'Backbiter' and it is a cursed blade, one that will kill mortals and magical creatures as well, and I believe I'm to give it to you just for that purpose. Hestia destroyed it a couple years ago, but it was returned to me for this meeting. I no longer have need of it, so it must be for you." Luke said as he handed me his sword, apparently relieved to be rid of it.

"I, uh thanks, I need to go back, how do"

"Merely wish it so, but Harry, a favor if you would."

"Tell Annabeth, how should I say it Bianca?"

"Tell her that if she were the daughter of Aphrodite we would already be reborn." Bianca said, her voice revealing an unfathomable teenage impatience.

Leo was right, I was immediately racked with pain, and though I could only crack one eye open at first, even that was hurt. My head rested on a girl's lap, Ginny, no, the skin on her ankle was a soft mocha color. Must be Hazel. Her tears fell on my face as she wept and stroked my hair lovingly. I could feel the sword Luke had given me underneath me, my hand still gripping it. In my other hand I felt the Elder Wand that Dumbledore had given me before the battle, the idea being that as its master it would be the best weapon for me to fight the Dark Lord with, but now I knew it would have been better to just carry my own, which was in my satchel at my side. Still it should work as well as any other wand for me, not great and unbeatable, but acceptable. I verbalized a healing spell in my mind and aimed it at my leg so as to not move the wand more than needed. It did little for the pain, but it did help a bit.

For the moment Voldemort believed me dead and I decided to let him keep believing that for a bit, at least until I could access the situation. It broke my heart to do so as over the communication system Leo built I could hear Ginny weeping, but it seemed the right thing to do. He didn't know I was alive, so he wouldn't see me as a threat now. It was time to wait for the right moment.

Without moving my head I looked around to see who was there. It looked like all the Americans, and DA1, as well as most of the Order, and Dumbledore. Neville was holding the sorting hat, and only two people, he and I, knew what was in it. I saw him staring sadly at me and I winked ever so slightly, which brought a grin and silent understanding between us. He knew his job now and his role in the end game.

Voldemort was joined by a woman I knew to be Bellatrix LeStrange, and his snake. I knew now that we had a way to kill the snake other than basilisk fangs. I don't know how I knew, I just knew Fawlkes had delivered it to Neville for that reason.

"Your army is destroyed Tom. You cannot hope to succeed. Surrender now, there is no cause for any more to die today." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Many of my army will return. You see, I still control the ministry. I under estimated your ability to defend the castle, and over estimated the loyalty of my servants Snape and Draco Malfoy, but my sources tell me that your prophecy predicted that only I could kill Harry Potter, and only Harry Potter can kill me. Look for yourself! Harry Potter is dead! I'm alive! You cannot kill me! You owe your loyalty to me now! I have defeated Death! Harry Potter is dead and I still live!"

"Wittle Hawwee Pottah is dead! Ha ha ha ha haaaaa!" LeStrange cackled.

"Oh shut up bitch!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes as she fired her 9 mm into LeStrange's gut several times, then just for good measure, two shots to her head. LeStrange had a shocked look on her face up until the time her head exploded.

"You dare bring a muggle weapon to fight a witch? You would sully the honor of magic that way you filthy wicked mud blood? Avada Kedava!" Voldemort shouted as a green bolt of light shot from his wand towards Hermione, and I nearly gasped until a white apparition stepped in front and blocked it away with her glowing white sword.

"Why Tom Riddle, did you think you could murder me again? The girls are under my protection. Your magic will not work against those I protect." Myrtle said.

"Didn't you hear me? You cannot kill me!" He shouted in rage.

"No, but we can make you wish you were dead." Percy said calmly, before Ron shouted "HIT 'EM!" and the full force and fury of the Americas, the Order and DA1 hit Voldemort at once.

Voldemort had a protection spell up, but was hit by waves of energy from Leo's fire to Jason's lightning and every thing in between. Several killing curses cast by Sirius, Remus and Mrs Weasley found their mark blowing holes in his protection, and enough stuns hit it to break every tree in the forest as his screen began to collapse.

"Nagini.. attack!" He shouted as he concentrated on his protection and the snake charged at the nearest target, Neville, who thus far had not cast anything. He stood his ground as if at a cricket match as the snake approached, then reared back to bite. Only then did Neville draw forth the sword of Gryffindor and cleanly slice its head off. The snake dissolved into black dust before it hit the ground. The dark clouds of energy poured out but the brilliance of the mass attack on Voldmort overshadowed it. At that moment, Voldemort's mind was shocked by the death of the last horcrux and his protection spell collapsed.

All the energy that had been trying to break through found its mark and Voldemort burned as though in hell on earth. Neville added to the torrent with his energetic curses and stuns and began moving Voldemort around. Piper commanded him to kill himself and it looked like he was considering it. Finally, as everyone else continued to unleash hell upon him, Neville aimed his wand and showed his full might by simply levitating and moved him to a few feet in front of me, while the very best spell casters in the world were trying to blow him apart and hold him where he stood. No way he should have been able to counter that much magical energy, but for Neville it didn't cause him to break a sweat. Hazel cast a protection charm or we might have been burned to a crisp.

"Hold your fire, lets hear what he has to say now." Neville ordered, and everyone looked around wondering if it was a good idea, and whether Neville had any authority to order it. I tapped the wand against her leg to get Hazel's attention and she gasped then looked down at me. I winked and nodded just a bit.

"Do it!" Hazel said, and everyone stopped for the moment. Voldemort, having been propped up by the spells cast against him fell to his knees in agony.

"You see? You cannot kill me, only Potter could." He muttered, his voice shaky from pain.

"Fine by me." I said as I jumped to my feet, every joint and muscle feeling like a tooth ache, and stabbed Voldmort from the back with the sword Luke had given me, driving it through his heart and out his chest, then called down lightning as Jason had taught me just to be sure.

Voldemort glowed from the inside out, like an x-ray when the bolt hit him, then slowly dissolved into black powder. My mind was fading from exhaustion and agony as the crowd rushed forward. I wanted to shout out to Ginny that I lived, but in my agony the repetitiveness of our practice drills kicked in. I pulled my mic to my face and said "DA1, infantry right side, clear," my assigned signal that I was out of enemies to fight, and then I passed out back into Hazel's arms.

I awoke in the Leodis ballroom, hours or days later I did not know, with Ginny asleep in another bed beside me, her leg taped up and elevated and a bottle of Skelegrow on the nightstand. On the other side George, or Fred, lay with a bandaged head, also sound asleep. Neville, Herminone, Ron, Nico, Percy and Annabeth all slept in chairs around the room close by, with most of the Order and Americans stretched out nearby. Annabeth was the first to stir.

"You're awake" she whispered.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Not sure, probably three or four. How do you feel?"

"Well, before I was in pain. After I called down the lightning and stabbed him, I was exhausted and in pain. Now I'm a bit rested and hurt everywhere like absolute agony. Am I right in thinking that dissolved him? I thought I saw that."

"Yes, he's gone. Nico reports he will not be back. Dumbledore used an expelliamous spell and took his wand back saying you were no longer its master, then disarmed Piper by surprise and said it wasn't hers either just to be safe. Yours is in your bag here. Will tells me the pain you feel is from the toxins of death still in your system and they have to be flushed out with time. Nothing else will work."

"Dumbledore is right. Nico's father sent that message. And I'm going to destroy the resurrection stone. Thanatos allowed me to come back but I am no longer the master of death, and no one else shall ever be."

"I think Nico has already destroyed it."

"Good."

"Harry, the sword. The one you used, uh, where did you get it?"

"In the area between life and death. It was given to me to kill Voldemort as the Elder Wand was not to be mine any more once I came back."

"Who... who gave it to you?"

"I think you know that already." I whispered.

"Luke. It was his in life. He visited you."

"Yes and" I looked around and saw Nico and Percy waking but they should be fully alert for what came next so I changed the subject, "uh, what happened, after I passed out?"

"Well, as Hazel had turned command over to Frank and Reyna, they organized us while she took care of organizing everything here, getting you, Ginny and any other injuries taken care of and such, and along with the Order we attacked and invaded the Ministry. As soon as we landed Piper did that spell that broadcasts your voice and demanded that the supporters of Voldemort come forth so that they could face justice, and they all surrendered. Of course it was after hours and many had gone home but we think we got most of his followers there as they were waiting for news about the battle. Dumbledore, Jason and Percy didn't get to kill any one there. Shacklebolt is the new acting Minister until he is confirmed as he was the highest in succession that wasn't a Death Eater and his first act was to pardon Sirius. We locked up about 50 there, and about 75 here. There is a lot of investigating going on, some might have been immune to Piper's order, so the aurors are staying busy. All in all a little over 400 died. We had no deaths, but one of the Weasley twins took a jinx to the side of his face and lost an ear, and Ginny's leg was broken. Leo healed the damage but could not regrow bone so as to fuse the broken parts, so she is sedated through the night until its all fixed. She demanded to be beside you, and Molly and Arthur wanted to be near both, well all three of you actually, so we set up an infirmary in here. Oh, and the folks from the Daily Prophet want to do stories on all the Americans as well as you and the student leaders as they are calling DA1 and 2. Percy told them to stick it."

"The Quibbler gets first rights." I smiled.

Nico and Percy were fully awake now, so it was time to finish my story.

"Bianca was there too." I added.

"My sister?" Nico asked as he perked up to listen.

"With Luke?" Annabeth asked. Nico hovered on every word now.

"Yes. They are trying, well waiting, for rebirth and have a message for, well I guess you and Percy."

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. It was clear Luke was someone very important in her life. "I'm sorry for crying. Luke was.. well he was like my big brother."

"What was the message?" Percy softly asked.

"Um, that if Annabeth was the daughter of Aphrodite they would already be reborn."

I could have swore I saw a tear in Nico's eye as he gave a smile that neither terrified me nor creeped me out, a Di Angelo first. Then he stood, nodded, sheathed his sword over his back and left the ballroom.

Annabeth just smiled at Percy, said "Could you excuse us?" to me, took him by the hand and practically dragged him out the door.

Will came in and offered me unicorn draught and nectar, which helped the pain considerably. It didn't go away, but was at least bearable.

"How long does the pain last?" I asked.

"No idea, I've never returned from the dead, but Percy always seems to be better in a day or so.

It was about then that Lupin, Sirius and Dumbledore arrived to check on us. They had been at the ministry while the aurors had identified the traitors and thanks to Piper ordering them to tell the truth none could claim to be under the effects of a curse.

The next few hours people would wake, congratulate me on living and killing Voldemort, then let me go back to sleep just long enough to be irritated the next time someone woke me. Finally Ginny woke and in the pre-dawn light we whispered, knowing that every ear in the room was eavesdropping even as they pretended to be asleep.

Morning came and with it I felt better. Every joint still hurt to move, but I could walk without screaming. Ginny was completely healed, and George learned his ear would never heal. Ginny and George were guided by their parents and siblings to their rooms in the Leodis to dress for breakfast, and I did the same. At least they gave us a moment for an embrace before we left the ballroom, I was so glad Ginny was alive, and she felt the same. I knew how Annabeth felt when she and Percy weren't together. No, never again would we be apart.

We spent the day recovering. mostly just hanging out by the pond. We visited for hours with all those that we had been training with and thanked everyone over and over. Finally it was dinner time and with it, time to face the world.

We got to the lobby outside the grand dining room of Hogwarts and McGonagall had us line up to go in one or two at a time. Ginny and I were last, behind Percy and Annabeth. In front of them were Leo, Slughorn, Colin and Jennifer. We guessed there was some sort of recognition by the school and that was fine, although we all thought it was a team effort and that Hazel deserved most of the credit for organizing, keeping it organized and relying on the strengths of her team members to get the job done. All the rest of us did really was kill things. As we got to the door we heard Shacklebolt announcing us and stating our parts in the battle. Some, like Nico and Will, had avoided the scene by arriving early.

"Praetor Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, helped plan our defense, train our students and commanded all of our forces once the battle began up to and including the final attack on the Ministry that freed it, and Neville Longbotton, Holder of the Sword of Gryffindor and the Wand Nightshade, our two most powerful weapons, who flew his broom over enemy held land dropping ordinance and casting spells at the Death Eaters there and killing the Dark Lord's snake, making it possible to rid the world of him by destroying the last Horcrux." after which we heard a huge round of applause.

"Hazel Lavesque and Praetor Frank Zhang, overall commander of the Americans and leader who set up the training for our students. She comes from the very best school of magic instruction with the greatest instructor and more than anyone else worked tirelessly to keep the alliance together through all the difficult months of training. The world of British Magic is forever in her debt. Praetor Zhang helped train our students and develop the strategy to defend Hogwarts and spent months refining it to perfection. His plan resulted in the only magical war in which one side was utterly destroyed and the other suffered no casualties." This was followed by even more applause. Crap. I really just wanted to go back to bed.

Leo, Colin, Jennifer and Slughorn went next, just as Ron and Hermione joined us to the delight of McGonnagal. Shacklebolt announced that they developed and placed the mines around Hogwarts, which more that anything defeated the mass of Voldemort's army. Shacklebolt noted that since his return Slughorn had been the head of Slytherin house so their contribution to the war effort should not be overlooked.

Ron and Hermione were to go next, but I stopped McGonnagal. "No, together. Its been that way for six years. Lets celebrate the end the same way, if you don't mind Percy, Annabeth."

"Of course not. We hate these things anyway." Annabeth smiled and with that she took Percy's arm and went through the door.

"Ron and... oh, I'm sorry. Praetor Ex Officio Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Annabeth trained all of our students in weapons and strategy and for those of you who saw the tape she was the blond blur on the left side that, along with her partner Percy Jackson, and Pontifix Maximus Jason Grace that was announced moments ago, tore through the Dark Lord's army like a hot knife through butter. I... and as a personal note, these two, as much as any other, represent the courage and fortitude of the Americans that have helped us. At least twice Percy nearly died but not only did they not give up, they continued and encouraged our students to do the same. I have never seen before the courage and loyalty these two have taught us. Of course the applause was thunderous, as it should have been.

"Finally, ah, now we have Ron Weasley, Hermione Grainger, Ginevra Weasley, and Harry Potter. Before he could say more the whole of the student body rose as one cheering, but their tables were pushed together and more added along the wall. It looked like the whole of the Wizengamot was there as well, as well as parents from all over. We all grinned and waved, knowing that this was important if Shacklebolt were to be confirmed as Minister, but I knew we all hated it. Geez, it was only dinner. We found our seats, Percy and I ended up beside each other. For that evening it was clear that House seating didn't matter. All the houses were mixed, with the exception of the mass of Slythrin, which simply wasn't there.

Both Shacklebolt and Dumbledore made speeches, none of which I really paid attention, both ladling praise on myself and the Americans when really it was a group effort by many. Shacklebolt had all of DA1, DA2 and the Americans stand, and announced our membership in the Order of Merlin for our actions in both training and defending Hogwarts and on the battlefield. Okay, I admit, that was sort of cool. Then we began to eat. Finally.

"Mr Potter, Mr Jackson, I was wondering if you might assist me." Slughorn said from across the table as he joined us.

"Sure Professor, what is it?" Percy answered on our behalf.

"Well, for obvious reasons the House of Slytherin has taken a beating image wise of late, I was hoping you might assist me in reinforcing that not all who come from the house are ...evil."

"Well, uh, I'll do what I can" I said just as a hush fell over the room. I looked up to see Bob, who was a common enough site on campus even though no one outside of us knew who he was, walking in with Draco and Mrs Malfoy.

"And lets start now" Percy said with a grin, then added as we stood "come on, if we have to put up with all of this he should too."

"Minister Shacklebolt, I would announce Draco Malfoy, of the noble house of Slytherin, without whose unsolicited aid, myself, Mr Potter and Professor Dumbledore most certainly would have died before the battle even began." Percy said as he started to clap.

"Here here!" I shouted and then tried to clap even louder than Percy. "Draco, please, bring your mother and come join our table!"

With that everyone in the room began to applaud and both mother and son looked stunned at the attention.

"We didn't really know when we were to return, but a girl there dressed as a character named Belle was a fan of English Quidditch and recognized me, and said she knew you guys, showed us the American Magic Community Paper about the battle and the ministry so we thought it safe to. We've been tapping on the door a couple hours, kinda forgot about the time change." Draco said quietly. "Percy, Harry, this is my mother. By the way, you were right about that Moroccan place in EPCOT, simply amazing!"

"Hello Mrs Malfoy." Percy said with little emotion.

"I... I understand you maybe able to help us."

"I told Draco I would talk to the gods, and the Ministry, and I will. What they will do, I cannot say. As of now your husband is on an island that is unchartable by mortals or magicians. Only a few of the gods know where it is. We can send people there, but we have no way to bring them back. It will be up to Hermes I imagine if he is to be retrieved. But yes, when the time comes, I will speak on your behalf."

"Thank you. Is this something that is scheduled or?"

"It just happens when the gods want it to. Candidly I expected to see them after last night's battle. With luck it won't be long. Of all of us only Annabeth can go to Olympus whenever she wants, but even she can't visit the throne chamber without permission of Zeus. So we just have to wait."'

And wait we did. Classes started back on the following Monday but attendance was, if not optional, certainly not vigorously enforced. Some of us went on missions with the aurors to round up the magicians that had escaped death at the Battle of Hogwarts as it was being called, Neville, Ron and I all enjoyed that. They were identified by images captured by the numerous cameras Leo had rigged and placed on drones to assist Colin, Slughorn and Reyna with the mines. These and the ones that surrendered we processed by the Ministry and punished according to magical law. Most were low level and those that knew Voldemort's hierarchy, Snape being the greatest of these, were able to discern that the vast majority of his close allies were now dead or on Ogygia.

Percy made an impassioned plea for mercy for Lucious Malfoy before the court, not for anything he had done but for the benefit of his son and wife who had assisted us by telling us of the planned rear guard attack. The Ministry's court left it up to the gods to decide if he should be released, but he would be unable to ever practice magic again.

The Greeks were packed and ready to go, but Chiron told both them and the Romans that it wasn't clear that the quest was over. The gods had stated there would be a reckoning, but that had not occurred. Lacking any other school to go to they simply stayed at Hogwarts, although the Romans went to Camp Jupiter through the Leodis doors every evening to drill their troops. Neville went with them, and a few times Percy and Annabeth as well. Ron and Hermione spent their evenings, or mornings as the time change went, teaching magic to Camp Half Blood, often with Sirius assisting them. From all reports Hecate and Aphrodite cabins were doing well. Now that most of the school was aware of at least their basic background great deference was given them in classes, especially Hazel once it was learned that she had learned magic from Hecate herself. Percy and Annabeth rarely appeared at anything for any reason, taking their meals in their room and only showing up at the dining hall on Monday morning to remind everyone we had training starting again that night.

"But he's dead, what are we training for?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever may come. Do you think you're the best already at everything we or you teach? Lets not loose our focus here people, the world is a dangerous place. You guys have fought a war to save the world once. We have three times now some of us. We don't know when the fourth one will start, but it will sooner rather than later. Training never stops. We've had a nice break after a great victory, but lets not get lazy. Oh Hazel, after dinner could we have a meeting of DA1, the Order and America House?"

"Sure Percy, any reason?"

"Because we are on a quest, and just to make sure that people understand that if you don't use the skills you have, you can become so rusty you could lose them."

"Uh, okay, thats probably a good idea, but can you conduct it? Reyna, Frank and I need to"

"Go to New Rome, yeah, but this will just take a minute, if you three could stay."

"Uh, okay, but we will have to be quick. I can make arrangements for the rest of the week, maybe have Dakota or someone from Ares come teach in our place? Would that work?"

"You're in charge. Exposure to different perspectives couldn't hurt. On the other hand Clarisse might kill them all."

"Good, because, Oh Percy! The fifth cohort is just awful! Just awful!" Hazel said, almost in tears.

"Oh come on, they are in better shape than any of the others. Percy, I'm afraid our absence has let the troops grow lax." Reyna said, her voice filled with shame.

"Let me know if I can help." Percy said.

"A visit this week with Jason and yourself might be a good thing. You two are still held in the highest regard around there. Watch the games, critique them." Reyna replied.

"Gladly. Frank, could you scare me up some Roman armor?" He smiled.

Classes on Monday were a breeze, except for all the other students asking if it were true that we would start training again that night. There was a great deal of excitement about this, especially from those who had fought as archers as they were the last to go through training and wished to improve on their skills. DA1 and 2 were less excited, but it was still nice to be back to doing something. We had taken a two week long break, three including the week before the battle, and it was time to get back at some kind of normal routine.

After dinner, as requested, we met under the oak tree to take advantage of another beautiful spring day in the Leodis. Actually, every day there was a beautiful spring day, but it was still nicer than the cold and snow that was the weather at Hogwarts.

"Okay, we are here on Percy's excellent suggestion that we get back to training. This week Reyna, Frank and myself are already obligated to be at New Rome for the evenings, and with no Romans left, I suggest, well, actually Frank suggested and I agree, that the groups that were working on mass combat organization and movement work on archery with Will instead. I realize most of them are competent archers but I think Will can really help them refine their skills and it would a great way to ease them back into the training routine Next week, we will..."

"Uh, Hazel. I'm sorry, could I interrupt?" Percy sheepishly asked.

"Sure, I mean.. Okay" Hazel said, not used to anyone interrupting a meeting she was chairing in that it had not happened in a long time. Or ever, when she thought of it. It was not the Roman way, and she was, at heart, a Roman.

"Friends, I'm sorry. And Hazel, I, well Annabeth and I, we just love ya, you know that, and we certainly mean no disrespect, but we have to confess we have brought you here under false pretenses. Oh, I think we should get back to training. We have to finish the later groups, then start on Slytherin House. We will be busy the rest of the year. We don't know when the quest will end and that should be our goal now. but that's not why we wanted this group, here, tonight. Annabeth and I , well, we, uh..."

"We've been working on a side project the last couple weeks, ever since the battle, and its time we got you guys involved. We've made a couple trips to New York and San Francisco to get the details worked out and, uh Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Right!" Percy continued. "Its going to be the Spring Equinox in about a month, and that is one of four times the gods can gather if they choose, and well, we're kinda... oh, lets just, here, read these, this will explain it all"

Annabeth opened her survival bag, which we were all still carrying, took out a stack of envelopes and set them on the table in front of her.

"I hope I do this charm right" she smiled nervously, then tapped the stack and the envelopes gently lifted up and slowly drifted down the table, distributing themselves to everyone.

Everyone took one, opened it and digested it for a moment. The guys all grinned, the girls gasped, then Rachel stood and threw her arms around Annabeth screaming and stamping her feet, followed by all the girls, while the guys all shook my hand, patted my back and congratulated me.

Piper took command. "Practice is canceled for the w... for the foreseeable future. Okay, girls, to the study room, we have to pick out dresses and tuxes for the guys. Guys, go... go do whatever guys do when they're waiting for a wedding. Just try not to get killed, especially Percy, and stay out of our way."

"Oh, before we start, I need to announce, the uh, wedding party and who is in it. Uh, all the girls from America and DA1. Folks from the Order and Professors, we would like you to sit with the families. Rachel, Piper, Hazel, Jennifer, Ginny, Hermione and Reyna, will you be my maids of honor?"

"All seven of us?" Hazel asked.

"Eight, with Thalia" Annabeth grinned

"Yeah, because Jason, Frank, Leo, Harry, Ron, Neville, Tyson and Grover are going to be my groomsmen."

"What about Nico and Will?"

"We have a different job already lined up. I don't really want to stand in front of a crowd anyway." Nico smiled with a smiling Will nodding his agreement.

"Oh? Is it the same as mine?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Probably." They both grinned.

"You'll be awesome!" Rachel said, and I could have swore I saw a tear in Nico's eye.

"You too." He finally choked out.

"Oh, and Nico, we haven't asked Hazel yet, but since she is your sister it just make sense for her too."

"Whatever it is, I volunteer" Hazel grinned.

The rest of us were confused but so elated over the pending nuptials that our confusion was soon set aside.

"Ron, Ginny, do you think the twins would be ushers for us?"

"Yes, they would be glad to" Molly answered to everyone's laughter.

"Okay, but they may be seating a very eclectic crowd." Percy said. "One wrong move and Zeus will at best never let them fly again."

It was then that we realized who all was to be invited. We got very quiet at that point and realized we were to be part of a wedding bigger, and more private, than the royals had ever contemplated. Most of us worried that Fred and George might prank the wrong god and wind up killed. 


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Percy

Annabeth had correctly predicted that Piper would take over the selection of dresses and tuxes, with Annabeth having final approval. We were totally okay with it as she understood such things better than either of us and we knew she would have the wedding party looking great. Our first decision was to make her our wedding director as well as maid of honor. Our biggest challenge over the last couple weeks, after the message from Luke and Bianca, was deciding to go ahead and wait until we were married, since we decided it would be soon enough, and making sure the right invitations went to the right people. Mortal friends of our mortal parents got one version and some of the folks at the Ministry and Hogwarts got one version, half bloods and the inner circle of the Hogwarts crowd got another, and the gods got a third. It was this one that mentioned our godly parents. We couldn't have that one printed out and floating around the mortal world. As a result, after we designed the invitations on the Daedelous laptop, we printed them magically. Even that took researching a fairly obscure spell.

As soon as we decided we contacted Chiron first, it only seemed right given that he had pretty much raised us as much, or in Annabeth's case, more than our parents had. He approved and offered advice on the ceremony, even agreeing to conduct it. Then we knew we had to contact Annabeth's mortal parents and mine, telling them simply to be available in a few minutes to talk of something important. We knew they would wait and all would probably know what we were calling about. The problem was Poseidon and Athena, who knew if they would even take our call?

Fortunately they both did, and Annabeth asked if we could bring the mortal parents in for one mist. Athena looked a bit askew at this, but my father was okay with it. Another two drachmas through the mist and we were all facing each other over my bath.

"So, we have killed the Dark Lord, and most of his followers. We had one guy lose an ear, and one guy died as expected but was returned to life. The other side lost about 500. Annabeth and I took out 75 to a hundred of those as a guess." I said.

"Dear lord!" Annabeths' step mother said, and Paul seemed pretty shocked too. Mom and Professor Chase didn't care they wanted to get on to what we really called about, I don't think it actually hit them that their son and step daughter just killed a regiment of bad guys, and Athena and Poseidon looked at us like "So what? That's all? Why didn't you kill the rest of them yourselves?"

"We decided, as you all know, to put our relationship on the back burner until the battle was won. Although we are going to be here training the Hogwarts kids the rest of the year so far as we know, we've decided to move ahead with us now. We deserve it and we feel like we're ready, heck we weren't even supposed to live this long. So, next month, on the Vernal Equinox, we are going to get married." Annabeth said.

"Oh I knew it! I knew it!" Mom said, with Annabeth's father grinning ear to ear and saying "That's so wonderful!"

"I am very happy for you and glad to bless your union my son" Poseidon said, also smiling and this time not scaring everyone to death."

We looked at Athena for her reaction, worried she might kill me and disown Annabeth, but she too was elated, well, for a goddess she was.

"Annabeth, you are the greatest of my children for many generations. You have chosen wisely. I too bless this union. May I ask where you planned to wed?"

"We thought about Olympus, but none of our mortal friends would be able to attend"

"No Zeus would never allow that," Athena agreed.

"So, well, I figure we should get married near the bride's home in San Francisco?" I said.

"Oh, I'm not sure our little church could hold everyone." Annabeth's step mother said.

"No, we, well, we literally meant 'near'" Annabeth said. "Lord Poseidon, could we use the Argo III, docked in the harbor?"

"It is on its way, even as we speak" he smiled. "but Annabeth, are you sure you want someone named 'Earth Shaker' to be at your wedding in San Francisco?" he laughed.

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

Poseidon agreed to take care of the rehearsal dinner, and Athena the reception if all would help plan it. Both agreed to meet us in a couple weeks in New York along with all the mortal parents. They probably would have gone to San Francisco but we didn't want to push it. We would just use the Leodis doors so they would not have to fly and have mom and Paul pick us up at camp. We talked like normal people planning a wedding for a half hour or so, then agreed to talk every day as plans developed. Before we got off the Iris message we asked Athena and Poseidon if they knew when we could leave Hogwarts but were only told that a reckoning was to happen and that it was good we had chosen the equinox as a day to gather everyone. I asked if I might make a couple of requests, to which both Athena and dad seemed shocked.

"What? You must understand there is a lot going on you will soon learn of." Athena asked.

"Two things, both small in the scheme of things. I wanted to see if we could get a guys father released from Ogygia, and the other is if we could name Damasen as the warden there. We would not have won the last war without him and now that Iapetus is freed, it only seems right. Please consider it anyway."

"Both will be considered. No promises though. My brother was quite pleased that Ogygia was used as a prison for the dark artisans though, he may wish to have a warden there."

And with that the gods departed. We talked to our mortal folks a bit, well, mainly they told us how happy they were for us and my mother and Annabeth's father retold that neither of us were expected to live to age 16, and that demi gods tended to have short lives. We told her about how things were at New Rome at that heros went on to lead normal lives there, oh, and that I was a former Praetor so we had an in with them, and that we would both be starting at what they knew to be Stanford in the fall. Mom knew about the Praetor thing, but it was new to Annabeth's folks. All were happy about Stanford but wondered when we had applied and were accepted.

"Its one of the hardest schools in America to get into" Professor Grace said.

"Not if Hecate processes your application."

"Oh"

Mrs Grace regaled mom with stories about Annabeth growing up, but of course she didn't know many.

"Annabeth, did you ever get over your fear of spiders?"

"Uh, its not so much a fear.. you see, spiders hate the children of Athena because several thousand years ago she beat their goddess in a weaving contest. Thats why they used to attack me when I was little."

"Oh." She said, clearly flabbergasted. "Do.. do they still attack you?"

"Not so much, I killed their goddess last spring in Rome. So, we need to do menus for the reception and rehearsal dinner, we've got dresses and tuxes under control we think, we have to meet with everyone here but we're thinking that Piper and Jennifer will want to handle that. Oh wait. Dad, I may need to borrow you one, well afternoon I guess to you. Piper and Jennifer will need your measurements for your tux, you are going to walk me down the aisle and give me away aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm going to walk you down the aisle, but you aren't mine to give. If you were, well, I couldn't." He smiled. "What kind of ceremony? Something from Greek mythology?"

"No, we're going with Greek Orthodox, but modernized. We have a minister already. I know, none of us are Greek Orthodox, but it just seems right. Ya know?"

"I suppose that makes sense, but won't it offend... uh, your other parents and their family?" Professor Chase asked.

"No, most understand that all have a belief in the One Christian God. They aren't so much a religious group as a set of ideals and virtues now. No one has worshiped them in centuries and they exist because the ideals they represent exist. No, from what Chiron tells us, none will be offended. And he should know, he's conducting the service." Annabeth said. We talked a while longer and set a time to talk again the next day.

Before we came up with the invitation list, which was pretty much everyone at Olympus, Camp Half Blood, a bunch from Hogwarts and the few we knew at Camp Jupiter, we had to decide on the wedding party. We really wanted everyone but couldn't make it fit, and we knew given Nico's aversion to being front and center he wouldn't really be happy anyway. Besides, we have another job in mind for he and Will that they would be perfect for, along with Rachel and Hazel.

Annabeth couldn't decide between Rachel and Piper as Maid of Honor, she loved them both. In the end I suggested we just make everyone a Maid of Honor and all the guys be Best Men. It took a few minutes but she adapted to it and was elated about coming up with the idea herself within a half hour.

We decided to use Luna as the flower girl as neither of us knew anyone with a young daughter, and we couldn't leave her out.

We worked on the invitations and guest lists all week and traveled to New York for a sit down with our godly and mortal parents at a Chinese restaurant near the Empire State building that started out stressful but ended up being really fun. Once Athena got used to the idea of me being around for the rest of Annabeth's life and vice versa she was actually very welcoming to me. Dad just loved Annabeth since he had first met her years ago, so that was easier. We easily developed menus for both the rehearsal dinner and reception and of course the whole thing had a nautical theme, although for the reception Athena suggested some Greek delicacies that dad was certain the aerials could prepare.

Finally, Monday afternoon all was ready for the announcement, but we wanted to talk with Nico, Will, Hazel and Rachel first. Unfortunately, Hazel was off at Camp Jupiter raising hell at the Fifth Cohort, and Rachel was in class of all places so we couldn't meet with her until just before dinner. We didn't tell them about the wedding, or really about much else beyond the minimum they needed to know, which shocked Rachel, but she assumed we were just speaking hypothetically at that point.

After the meeting as the girls went to the study room to work on dresses and tuxs, Hazel lingered back where the guys were still congratulating us. The guys were all about an evening run to Hogsmeade, rules be damned, but I really just wanted to relax by the pond. Hazel had other ideas though.

"Annabeth, Percy, may I speak with you privately?" She asked with a grin that could make a cat disappear.

"Sure, we need to talk to you too." Annabeth smiled.

"Okay guys, we have kids coming in to be trained tonight, because of what you said, and Annabeth, I know you and I need to work with Piper and the girls, so Percy, I need you to run training tonight. Second thing" she said, still grinning, "What did I volunteer for?"

"Oh. Well, did you hear about Harry's vision while he was, uh, dead?"

"Only that he was visited by Annabeth's old instructor and another friend of Percy's." Harry and those he had told were careful to not leak the whole story and Hazel didn't know the rest of the details.

"Well, they were more than that. Luke was like a big brother to me, he kept me alive until we got to camp originally and before that we spent quite some time on the road with Thalia not knowing who or what we were until Grover brought us in. Bianca, well, we brought her in and she immediately went on a quest with the Hunters and Percy. She died on her first quest, and, well, she was your sister, she was Nico's immediate sister, same mother and everything. Anyway, one of the things they told Harry, was, well, that they are awaiting rebirth and Percy and I are apparently going to be their parents. And we want you, Rachel, Nico and Will to be their God Parents. We're going to start trying as soon as we're married." Annabeth said.

"I... I would be honored, but why, uh, shouldn't you spend some time, you know, being newlyweds?"

"Yeah, but they are half bloods like us, who need a hand, by us. We have to help and obviously there was nothing random about you and Nico being chosen. Oh, and the newlywed stuff? We've already traveled and seen the world. We will make plenty of time and room for us, but, well, I, we, think we're ready. Its not how we wanted to, we planned to have kids after college, or at least during it, but, well, you're a Roman, you know about duty, and its not like we won't have friends and family to help us, and thanks to your father's generosity money will probably never be a problem in our lives. So, we talked and we decided. Its what works for us. Its time for us to retire and go to school. Have kids, live lives." I replied.

She thought for a moment as tears welled up in both her and Annabeth's eyes, then said "Percy, you will help me with the Fifth Cohort won't you? Please? as she fell into Annabeth's arms laughing.

"Of course! We'll get them in shape, but Hazel, one thing you need to remember" I said.

"What's that?"

"I suck at being a Roman."

When the rest of the Hogwarts students reported for training we announced our wedding to them and told them that was why training would be screwed up for the next week or so. Never the less their attitudes were good and we worked on archery with Will as Hazel had asked, but I put DA2 on sword and basic tactics with them, and DA1 on integrating spells and sword play. Neville and Harry were brilliant at this, as were Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Those five could teach an advanced class by themselves and sometimes I would just watch Neville and realize how much his style reminded me of Jason, Annabeth and myself, and his spells as powerful as any of ours. He was now, along with America House, among the most dangerous people I knew.

Class was almost over when the dolphin patronus arrived asking that I come to the study room to review tuxes. This turned out to be a pretext for getting me there before World War III broke out between Piper, Aphrodite and Athena, but by the time I arrived I was not needed. Although terrified of the possibilities, the two goddesses were getting along with the mortals, and each other, much better than expected. It seems that by allowing Piper to have free reign over the attire, we might as well asked Aphrodite to as well, and of course Athena wasn't about to let that whore run her daughter's wedding, so she showed up too. Aphrodite knew her place though and allowed Piper to run the show, with Athena's help and Annabeth making all the decisions. By the time I arrived it had devolved into the world's most powerful hen party and there was no need for me to be there, except to give my input on the tuxes, which looked black with white shirts to me. It was weird, gods and goddesses are known for being crappy parents but here were two hanging around with their daughters, sipping tea and doing normal, mortal things. At moments it seemed as though they were enjoying themselves. It was almost as though they were trying to be good parents who gave a crap about their kids. Like I said, weird.

The week brought our first set of Slytherin trainees, including, at my and Harry's insistence, Draco. It helped take his mind off his father, although I assured him the gods would look at some form of parole for him, and it gave Ron and Hermione an opportunity to return years of transgressions either actual or perceived to him. All week long in basic blades they took turns using him to demonstrate techniques which left him black and blue but he and the rest of his group learned quickly. It would be a while before they would be competitive with DA1, but when they were I was certain Draco would leave his marks on Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Half Blood was running just fine as the counselors took in new demigods almost every day and training was a full time job. Many that were coming in had been loners and with no where else to go stayed at camp full time. No more big three children had arrived so there was nothing for me to do, but I helped out Chiron where and when I could.

Hazel was right about the Fifth Cohort. It had so many new recruits it was almost one hundred strong, but over half of those were probatio and had been in less than a year, most of them since last fall when we left for Europe. Dakota had trained them as best he could, but Hazel was a full blown terror on them. I think she felt responsible for the Cohort's short comings as she had been gone since early last fall. In fact training was slow across the Legion and the Fifth was in no worse shape than the rest. There were simply too many new recruits for the number of people who knew enough to train them. And Fifth cohort had always been short on good people. Hazel was trying to correct the course of a huge, slow ship by turning it hard, and the ship was resisting turning.

"Fifth cohort, give your attention to Centurion LeVesque" Dakota announced to the groans of the Legionnaires who thought they knew what was coming. For the last few weeks, since our Christmas break began at Hogwarts, Hazel and Dakota had been drilling them non stop on the training fields and they were very slowly getting better. I had, perhaps stupidly, agreed to do what I could to help. Well, I owed Hazel a lot and if working with her crew a day or two helped out, I would be glad to do it. After watching her with them for a day though I thought I might offer something else other than training. They were working on the Roman combat system and I knew little to nothing about it, except as we integrated it with the Greek techniques the previous summer. Dakota and Hazel were more than enough to teach that, and their demands for perfection and precision were reasonable given that a delay in movement by one or more Legionnaires could open a gap that led to the destruction of the Cohort.

But what I saw was a bunch of newbies with no confidence. That I maybe could assist with.

With the Cohorts groans still in our ears Hazel began "Okay calm down. You've worked hard so you get a break of sorts today. I've asked a true hero of the Legion, a member of this cohort, and former Praetor, to talk to you guys today. He is a dear friend to Rome, and especially Praetors Zhang and Ramírez-Arellano, Pontificus Maximus Grace, and, I say this with great pride, myself. Give your attention to Praetor Ex Officio Jackson."

"Everybody circle in and grab a seat" I said and once all were seated around myself, Hazel and Dakota I began. "Everybody relax. Take your helmets off, loosen your armor, make sure you have something to drink or I'll get it for you" And with that I cast a charm that put a liter bottle of Dakota's favorite sports drink in everyone's had that Leo had programmed for me.

"You know that class in school where there is no final, no tests, no grades, you just cruise through it because its an overview? You know you don't have to stress about it at all and nothing that is said will ever be held against you if you don't remember it? Like when I was at Andover Academy and they made us take a six week course about the famous graduates, but it wasn't part of the scored curriculum? Yeah, well this is that class. So just relax, you're under no pressure from me this morning."

"So the last few weeks have been some tough training. My boss Hazel, that's right, she's my boss in Europe and my friend everywhere else, has been working hard to get you guys in shape and make you the pride of the legion. She's also probably been working hard at pissing all of you off and making you hate being required to follow her orders. Well, get over it. Training is hard. We train hard so we don't die soft. You don't have to reinvent the Roman fighting style, it works just fine. Don't over think it. Don't resent be a cog in the machine because it is a glorious machine and it needs all its cogs. But I'm not hear today to grind your ass, you've worked hard and its starting to show. I'm hear to tell you not to lose hope and don't give up. When it feels you can't draw formation one more time, keep going, do it until its perfect. Do it until you don't have to think about it."

"Is it true you're one of the seven?" a female voice from the middle of the crowd asked.

"Yeah, okay, lets talk about that, sure. You folks that are new have probably only heard of the Seven. Maybe heard some stories about three that returned the Legion's honor from Alaska, then joined in a running fight across two continents and an ocean destroying the Giants and closing the doors of death, before turning and engaging Gaea, the combined Roman and Greek armies as well as a host of monsters to bring peace, lasting peace, between the Roman and Greek demi gods. I don't know what they teach you about all that, or if you just hear it by rumor and scuttlebutt. But its true. All of it. Yes, I was one of the Seven, as was Praetor Zhang, Pontifix Maximus Grace, and your own Centurion LeVesque. So when Hazel drills you repeatedly in the hot sun its not out of anger, or spite, or cruelty, its out of her genuine love for each of you and because she's been there. She's been in the eye of the storm. She's been the tip of the spear and the edge of the blade. And you may have heard that since we've been in Europe we've all learned magic. Not so. Hecate, or Trivia as you know her, chose Hazel to teach magic to before we finished our last mission. She used it to kill a giant and close the Doors of Death. Yeah, your Centurion did that. Like I said, she's stared down the tiger."

"No one loves you more than Hazel, she runs a quest in Europe right now that is a full time job for anyone, then comes here to help you attain perfection, and you will need that perfection for the next war. War isn't over folks, Mars hasn't retired. He's not in Boca sipping fruity drinks with umbrellas. We don't know when or where, but as sure as the sun rises heros are going to be in fights. Learn the skills Hazel teaches you. I don't want her to cry over your graves. And if you need help, well, I'm never very far away, you'll see me here a lot more in the future, I promise."

"Now, onto more happy news. Annabeth, who some of you met briefly before she helped start and stop the last war between the Greeks and the Romans, and who you will get to know better as we begin cross training between the Greeks, Romans and Brits, well, she and I are getting married, in that harbor, right over there." I pointed out to the harbor by Oakland. "You are all invited as my family from the Fighting Fifth. So see? I got you another day off!" When I said this there was a smattering of applause and cheers.

"Hazel will get you the info on that, you have a couple weeks to find appropriate street clothes. Finally, changes are coming. Last summer a team was put together to attempt to combine the fighting styles of the Greeks and Romans. It may interest you to know that the Greeks tend to fight as individuals or in small groups. We are very good at it. One on one a Greek with a couple years training will beat a Centurion fighting by themselves. Thing is, I never could get the Romans to face me one on one, you guys always show up with a whole cohort! That is the strength of the Roman style, your order and organization. I have seen the destruction the Roman system brings and it is the thing of nightmares. As I mentioned earlier, Annabeth and I, as well as Neville Longbottom from Hogwarts, will begin teaching both magic and the integrated style of combat to Camp Jupiter. I'm sure Neville will have some help but I don't know who yet. We're going to start with the Fifth Cohort. Because we're the best. We're the Fighting Fifth, the unit chosen by Mars himself to go to the land beyond the gods and restore the Legion's pride. Take pride in yourself and your cohort, no other has done anything like what we have done in the last year. And guys, we're just getting started. So tighten up when Hazel tells you to. If she seems picky, that means you're getting close."

"Any questions?"

"You're... you're the one that brought back the Legion's eagle from Alaska."

"No. Not exactly. I rode in a chariot that it and a bunch of armor and weapons were in, along with our quest leader, Praetor Zhang. We both did our part recovering it, but the chariot was being pulled by a horse ridden by Centurion Levesque. Oh, and that horse she was riding? He's a god, Arion, the child of Neptune and Cerces. Next time someone from another cohort starts fronting, just remind them that your Centurion rides into battle on the back of a god swinging a saber that was made by Hephaestus, or Vulcan as you know him, and was originally carried into battle by William Tecumseh Sherman. Think about that for a minute next time she thinks you're holding your spears too low or your ranks are too loose. You're not being trained to be a bad ass, you're being trained to be the bad asses. You should carry yourselves with more swagger than any other cohort. They say they are filled with lightning? Yeah because the Fifth stole it back, killed the guys that took it, and returned it to the Legion. That's the Fighting Fifth's lightning they're talking about, so lets drop these negative attitudes and get the damn job done, okay? We've got a lot more training once you master the Roman methods. So, lets take a few more questions if you have any, then run that last drill again."

Mostly they wanted to talk about the events of the last year. Those that had been there got some clarity to what they saw. "No, no one killed Octavious, he launched himself. No, no one made him. No, not all children of Apollo are jerks, just that one. In fact Will is a child of Apollo and I would be dead now with out him. Yes, Reyna is a hero to the Greeks and with Nico, Leo and a Satyr named Coach Gleeson brought lasting peace between the two tribes of heros. Yes, when Hazel, Frank and I showed up at camp none of us could do any of the stuff we do now, we had to learn it. Many of you will have special talents from the gods, and you will have to learn them as well."

"Who are you most scared of?"

"What do you mean? Of the Gods, Titans, Giants or some monster?" I asked. "There was this thing we called shrimpzilla in the Atlantic that..."

"No, of the demi gods."

"Oh. I see. Hmmm, well I should say Annabeth, but thats not true, ask me again after we are married." I grinned and a few laughed. I thought for a moment.

"Good question, you deserve a real answer. Of all the demi gods and heros I know, Greek, Roman, and Brit, well. I'm not scared of any of them."

There was a long silence, finally broken when the same guy asked "So you think you're better than all that you know?"

"No, I said I'm not scared of them. Praetor Zhang and Leo Valdez can cause more damage as individuals than anyone I know. Praetor Reyna is an outstanding blade fighter, I would have a hard time beating her, if I could, and like Zhang has about 500 legionnaires backing her up. Annabeth is the same, on a good day take your pick as to who wins. As much as anyone, she taught me. Neville Longbottom is the most powerful spell caster in the world and as good with a blade as anyone. Piper can alter her enemies will, your Centurion, Hazel, well, she can alter reality, perform magic better than anyone and with more power than anyone except maybe Neville, and like I said, she rides into battle on the back of a god. Jason Grace is as good with a sword as I, and can call forth the wind and lightning to do his bidding. Nico De Angelo controls the dead and with his sword has added many to their ranks. He's as strong as they get. The rest of what we call DA1 are all as lethal as anyone I just mentioned, and Harry Potter was chosen by the gods to destroy the greatest evil since Gaea. But no, I'm not afraid of any one of them."

It got quiet again and I heard Hazel whispering my name to get my attention. I turned to find that Frank and Reyna were standing behind the Cohort with Neville and had heard all I said. That was okay by me. Every word was the truth.

"So, you think you can hold your own against them?" The same guy asked.

"Probably, on a good day, or even most days. I'm pretty good at what I do." I smiled

"Actually Praetor Ex Officio Jackson is being modest. He's the best I've ever seen or imagined." Reyna said.

"Aww, thanks Praetor, but guys, that's not the reason. I've worked hard and so have they. Yes, we're at the top of the game now but we.. well sooner or later someone better will come along, maybe one of you guys. No, I'm not afraid of any of them because they are my brothers and sisters. I have no fear of them because I know if I wasn't around for some reason and some monster, or whatever, attacked Annabeth, or Frank, or Jason, or Hazel, or any one of us, or any member of my beloved Fifth Cohort, the full force, fury and rage of all my brothers and sisters would come down upon them. They have my back, I have theirs, why would I be afraid of them? That is the relationship you need to develop with the people seated around you right now. Do that, and you can't be defeated. Do that, and you won't be afraid of anything either." 


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Reyna

As Harry, Ron, Jason and even Nico were working with the Slytherin kids, beginning with Draco and the youngest ones known to not have Death Eaters for parents, I asked Snape, Lupin, Sirius, Neville, Alice and Frank Longbottom join me to discuss training the Fifth Cohort, and the rest of the Half Bloods ultimately in magic. Neville, Hazel, Frank and myself would teach integrated combat. Since Molly Weasley was back teaching Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, and Slughorn teaching potions, I had Snape full time with Lupin, Sirius and the Longbottoms part time. Well, Neville's father was pretty much full time too. He and his wife kept an eye on Neville much like Molly watched over Ginny and, to a lesser extent, the boys. Mr and Mrs Longbottom had not mentioned Neville and I living together but I knew that conversation was coming. They liked me though so I hoped it would be a pleasant chat. The great thing about having five adult magicians available was that I could take the initiative in planning the magical educations of both New Rome and Camp Half Blood. I had spoken to Hazel and Annabeth about this, with Hazel thinking it was outside her domain as far as the quest went, and Annabeth thinking it was great but given that the Greeks didn't have a government in the same sense the Romans do she could only speak for Athena's cabin. It was decided that we should go ahead and plan it but the final approval would be Chiron's and that we should get input from Dumbledore as the resident expert in magical education.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming" I said to the group one evening a couple weeks or so before the wedding, well early afternoon in New Rome. Frank was overseeing field drills with the cohorts and Percy happened to be talking with the Fifth that, trying to bolster their morale as they struggled with training. We sipped coffee over looking it all and the sight of Snape scared the hell out of all passers by. He just had that effect.

"This is a little outside the quest, but derivative of it, so if you like I can ask Hazel to join us. I speak for Rome though, and probably Camp Half Blood will want to talk with you guys as well. What I'm thinking is this. We need to begin training the rest of the Half Bloods, Roman and Greek, in magic. You six, are the best available instructors. Two of you have experience in the class room and all of you have experience in combat. And of course I may be biased, but one of you is probably the most powerful spell caster alive today. How would you feel about forming a committee up to develop the curriculum, both to catch the current Romans and Greeks up magically while we train the magicians in combat, and to lay the ground work for Romans and Greeks to learn on their own moving forward?"

"Will your gods approve it?" Lupin asked.

"We think so. You know there is to be a reckoning, and we believe it will be the day of the wedding as that is the equinox and the gods can gather at that time. It is possible they may assign this task to us, and if so, I want to be ready. In all candor, I am not sure I will run for Praetor again. This would be a great legacy for me."

"What?" Neville asked, clearly shocked by this development.

"Well, I can start college next year, and I want to focus on... well, other aspects of my life. In my term we have defeated the giants, the titans and Gaea, and restored the legion's honor. We have built what I hope is a lasting peace with the Greeks, and the Brits, and have not only defeated Voldemort but raised a self sustaining defense force for the magicians of Europe. I have had a wonderful career. I'm not saying I won't run, I have some people I want to consult further with, one guy in particular, but if I didn't, well, the Legion is in good hands with Frank and I would push hard for Hazel to take my place. With three successful quests she would be far and away the most qualified."

"I won't start college for another year, if ever." Neville sighed.

"I'm pretty sure your adoptive father could put in a good word for you with Trivia and you could start at New Roman whenever you wished. That way I would have you here to teach magic to the legion." I smiled.

"How soon would you want to begin training?" Snape asked, changing the subject thankfully.

"Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron are teaching three cabins at Half Blood now, so anytime is fine, and I can have the engineers get you a classroom built in a few days."

"We would need two plans wouldn't we? One for the full time people and another for the seasonal ones, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I would think so."

"Why don't we take a few days and we'll see what we can come up with." Alice said to everyone's agreement. "Then we present it to Chiron for Camp Half Blood and uh, who for Camp Jupiter?"

"Me. Well, Frank, the Senate, and myself. But get it to me and I will do all I can to get it passed. Candidly your son hurt the Senate's pride so much over the break they are anxious to begin so that Rome does not fall behind the Greeks and Brits in ability."

Three days later we had both a classroom and a plan approved by both Chiron and the Senate.

Snape really took to the inherent discipline of the Roman way and enjoyed teaching Defense against the Dark Arts and jinxes, while Neville, Alice, Frank and Lupin taught charms, curses, transfiguration, hexs, healing and protective enchantments as well as the other facets of spell casting. We put off herbology, Arithmacy, Scrying, Prophecy, Transfiguration and other similar subjects until they had the basics down in the more combative areas. Snape was of course disappointed that he couldn't teach potions yet, especially since they had effected the outcome of the war so greatly, but it was also delayed until they had a basic grip on spell casting. Ollivander had spent a day fitting them with wands, as he had the Hecate, Athena and Aphrodite cabins at Half Blood. It took Hazel a walk around the Hogwarts grounds to pay him, and although most of us were quite willing to chip in to pay for the basic instructional supplies she declared that unnecessary.

Classes were conducted at the new building just at the edge of the practice field that ultimately would hold five classrooms. It was with pride I reported to the Seven that my Roman architects and engineers built it in only a few days. The Greeks were still trying to decide if they needed actual classrooms.

The first day of instruction only a few were able to lift a feather but within a week all were casting basic hexs and charms, and regularly shooting sparks at each other. The sparks were disruptive to class until Professor Longbottom lowered a window, looked out across the field at a castle being built for the weekly games and blew up a wall an announcing they wouldn't be able to do magic at the level needed for war until they "stop zapping each other in the ass." This was followed by a request from the engineers and architects for Neville to stop blowing up things faster than they could build them, and Neville using a repario charm from the same distance to rebuild the castle wall. He sucked at flirting but my boyfriend was so kick ass it didn't matter.

A couple of days before the wedding pretty much everything shut down. The Fifth was excused from war games in order to prep, although that was a bit too kind as they really had no prep to do. I just didn't want any of them injured the night before and showing up all bandaged. On the boyfriend front, things were a little more challenging.

After the third or fourth night of Neville tossing and turning I thought I should be a good girlfriend and find out what was wrong.

"Nothing, just having trouble getting to sleep."

"Yes, I can see that. Anything bothering you?"

"No, not really... well, yeah, but I feel dumb mentioning"

"We can talk about anything Neville, I think we're past the point of being able to hide our feelings anymore than we can hide our freckles." I giggled.

"I'm worried about us, about what comes next if you retire and"

"I've told you! And I'll tell you again, yes I should have talked to you before I brought it up in front of everyone, I'm sorry, but it just occurred to me that morning that I might not need to pad my resume. And, and.. no matter what, there was going to be a Reyna and Neville. I've waited too long to find you. I don't ever want to be apart. That's why, well it would be easier to be in New Rome if I wasn't Praetor. I don't know what I'm going to do, but you're the other half of whatever it is. Got it? Now, anything else bugging my bae?"

"Its just... well, everyone keeps telling me how bad ass I am, and Ooooowie! Most powerful spell caster ever! Blah blah blah, the second and third years stare at me like a freak or something, but at the battle, all I really did was kill a snake. I mean, when we flew over in formation I did some damage and took out some guys, but really, I killed a snake. That's it. And I got the Order of Merlin for it. If that wasn't hyperbolic enough, people keep telling me how brave I am. The quibbler the other day called us out saying we were the bravest wizards since the purge of the Knights Templar and that it was reported I was the bravest of them all. Bullshit, I killed a snake. That's all! Harry had the courage to freakin' die! I killed a snake."

"No. You were part of a plan, developed some by Annabeth and myself but mostly Frank and"

"All I really did was kill a snake Reyna, and I didn't even use magic for that. I didn't even use combat training, I just wacked it with a sword. Anyone could do that! Frank, and you, and Harry and Percy and Ginny, oh and, Leo, you all were the heros. I just killed a snake."

"Yes, a snake no one else could kill despite what you think, remember? We all tried before. You were given the sword of Griffindor, no one else. You were the one that had to kill it, no one else could. You killed a snake that spelled the end of Voldemort and the war. We all contributed. You can't name a one of us that we could have gotten by without. We all played our part, yes, your part was flying, shooting that stun from hell jinx of yours, and killing a snake. Oh, and I saw it. You picked up Voldemort when the best magicians in the world were hitting him with spells that should have held him pinned in position, and moved him for the easy kill by Harry. You inspired the rest of the Brits by being the first to break through in both power and blade skill. Don't you dare tell me you didn't do anything."

By now I was straddling him. I wasn't mad but I could sense his frustration or feeling that he was being recognized for something he shouldn't be. That was crap. I hate recognition too, so often it is BS, but Neville and the rest of DA1 deserved all the praise they got, and then some.

"I, okay, I did my part. We all did, from Harry on down to the archers on the wall. Why isn't everyone getting called out for it?"

"To an extent they are. We praise everyone in class, and this group at Hogwarts will have a lifetime of swagger just for being there."

"Yeah, okay, but still, it doesn't take a lot of courage to kill a snake."

I thought about how to answer this to put an end to it, and only came up with one way.

"Neville before we left for the UK, the gods, probably Hecate but I truly don't know which, gave us some info on the people we would meet and the situation at Hogwarts, the Ministry and the Death Eaters. I think Dumbledore put it together, but again, which god told him to or got him some of the information, I don't know. Some of them were very thick. Hermione's had a list of every book she had ever checked out of the library for instance. Your's had three pages. Just three, and when I read them I knew you were the bravest soul I would ever meet. When we were on the train everyone was waiting to meet Harry. I was waiting to meet you. There was just something about what was in those three pages that told me you were special."

"What did it say?" He asked finally, after a long silence.

"Well, the first page was about how you stood up to Harry, Ron and Hermione in first year when they snuck out to ultimately kill Quirrel and the part of Voldemort possessing him and how as a result you won the House Cup for Gryffindor. The second was a blurb by Lupin about how when you faced a bloggart it revealed that your ultimate fear, the thing that kept you awake at night, more than your parents being tortured, or facing Voldemort or his Death Eaters, or even death itself, was Professor Snape. The last was your attendance record and grade sheet, showing you never missed class in all your years, and excelled at potions and herbology."

"Oh, so you thought it was funny that I was terrified of Snape instead of something more, what, evil?"

"No, and don't snap at me. I can turn you into a hamster. No, those three pages told me you were braver than anyone I'd met. It doesn't matter what a person's deepest fear is, there are lots of reasons for it. Annabeth hates spiders, Percy the water lord is terrified of drowning. And being shot out of the sky by Zeus. Frank is terrified of fire, Leo of.. well, something really weird I'm sure, its Leo ya know, probably, what? Bagels? I'm terrified of some ghosts even though I can kill any of them with my sword. It doesn't matter what your fear is, or how terrified you are. It matters what you do about it. And it takes a lot of courage to stand up to your friends, just as Dumbledore told you when you won the House Cup first year, but the really telling thing to me was this. The bloggart can only reveal your greatest fear. It doesn't know how to do anything else, it doesn't have a lower setting and it doesn't care what your fear is. Whatever it turns into, that's what you're most afraid of. Your greatest fear was Snape. And you dealt with it by every day waking up, taking a shower and heading out the door to face him, for six years, without ever missing the opportunity to face him, never calling in sick, never laying out, and while you were there, excelling in his class. That is courage. I couldn't do that. I don't know anyone who could do that, face their darkest emotion, every day, in and out, over and over again. No one could do that without breaking or just giving up. No one but you. So don't give me that 'I'm not really courageous' bullshit mister. I don't want to hear it. I know the truth about you. Your problem is that you have conquered all your fears, Snape is an okay guy, and he will always treat you as an equal now, so now you have to either accept that you are courageous, or find a new fear. If you can't do the former, I suggest that you should become very afraid of a girlfriend that can turn you into a hamster." I grinned in the dim light as I leaned forward to kiss the idiot. I think he got the message, at least he slept through the night and woke up as happy smiling Neville again.

Just in time for the final fitting, the rehearsal and dinner, and of course, the wedding. 


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Piper

"Annabeth I love ya but the difference between shrimpzilla and bridezilla is that Percy would probably be angrier at Leo for throwing Greek fire down shrimpzilla at this point! You've got to lighten up, its all going to work out okay!"

"Oh he would not! I just.. why isn't he here yet?" Annabeth shouted.

"Calm down, your step mom said he was on his way. The aerials can do this in five minutes flat, its going to be okay."

We had been waiting at New Rome University, or what the nomaj's call Stanford, for about 10 minutes for Annabeth's father who was, two days before the wedding, to come in for his final fitting. Every few moments a different muggle boy would hit on us, only to be shot down by us telling them we were planning our wedding. It was surprising to me they approached us at all given the vibe Annabeth was giving off. Annabeth had gotten herself in a tither that had slowly built over several days and was to a breaking point. She had pretty much pissed off, or at least irritated, everyone that knew her but everyone was understanding that it was the stress talking, not her. I was only moments away from firing her and telling her to put together her own wedding on several occasions, but she had always recanted and apologized. In all, the wedding was coming together well. The flowers and decorations were done, the cake and celebration banquet was to be done by the ship's aerials the morning of the wedding, but we had already sampled everything and approved. The dress was amazing, a combination of three designers work, and the dresses for the maids of honor were based on Greek chiton only silvery gray with spaghetti straps instead of covering the shoulders. They were knee length, pleated from the chest down, and the idea, always a noble one and always hopeless, was that they could be reused by the wearer for something else. Brides maid dresses are never ever usable again, and in the end these looked nothing like a chiton.

Shortly before Annabeth attempted to use her nonexistant power to throw lightning and destroy cities, but after we got invited to three different mixers at muggle fraternities, Mr Chase showed up with her cousin Magnus in tow. He was visiting on the west coast for a few days, having learned about the wedding, and I'm not sure what it was all about but this led to a panicked meeting between Annabeth, Nico and Chiron in private. Afterwards, Annabeth calmed down from whatever she perceived the problem to be, invited, or rather demanded, that Magnus be added to the ushers and outfitted accordingly. He was bringing his own date, some girl named Samirah, which was good given that we were already short girls and the Weasley brothers and Seamus were genuine war heros now, with all the accompanying swagger. After the usual greetings, introductions and hugs, we rushed, with Annabeth leading us, through the door to the main hall in the Leodis and then to the study room which we had taken over for wedding prep.

I sic'ed the aerials on Mr Chase and while they did their magic Annabeth, Magnus and I chatted. Well, we did until Nico arrived.

"So how is everything Magnus? Its been awhile since Boston."

"Oh, much the same. How is my favorite cousin? I'm guessing good what with the wedding and all."

"If I don't kill her first" I laughed.

"Is she being a difficult bride? I've heard about those."

"Difficult? Nah! I can handle her. Whenever she starts to draw her sword I just tell her to put it away." I smiled.

Magnus looked confused, but I knew he knew of our demigod status so I wasn't sure why. Annabeth had told me he was a half blood too but had lived homeless for a long time so I assumed he was a loner, a half blood that never made it to either camp and had gone unclaimed so far. I didn't know, or care, who his godly parent was.

"Piper has the gift of charm speak, her commands carry the backing of Aphrodite, so only the truly strong can ignore them."

"Oh, that must be convenient." He said, just as Nico arrived.

"Oh! Hi Nico, this is Magnus, my cousin I was telling you about." Annabeth said, her voice revealing a great deal of apprehension.

"Hi Magnus, before the wedding, we need to talk." Nico said. This rather took me back as Nico just as a rule wasn't forward this way.

"Uh, why?" Magnus replied, clearly not intimidated.

"Woah, just talk. Annabeth told me about your situation and I wanted to help you navigate the Greco-Roman world."

"And how would you help me in a way Annabeth couldn't."

"Uh Magnus, Nico is our friend but.. is it okay to talk about this in front of Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"We have secrets now?" I asked giggling.

"You and I don't, my cousin does and I respect that." Annabeth snapped, the stress of the wedding showing.

"Yeah, she's one of us, I don't care." Magnus replied.

"Uh, okay, so Piper, Magnus's godly parent isn't Greek..."

"Oh you're Roman? That's okay, Jason and Thalia are like that too, only they are brother and sis..."

"No, he's not Roman either. He's Norse, his godly parent is Frey. Am I saying that right?"

"Yeah, Frey. And I'm an einherji, I live in Valhalla but sometimes travel Midgard and the other realms on Odin's business... or my cousin's wedding."

"What's that mean, einherji?" I asked.

"It means he is dead." Nico answered, "so you can see the problem."

"What problem? I blend in with the living just fine." He smiled.

"Yeah, you do, but not everyone is living and to them you kind of stand out. Thing is my father will probably be in attendance tomorrow, and there is is a good chance his servant Thanatos might be as well."

"You're father is who?"

"Hades. And last year he named me Lord of the Undead and Prince of Ghosts."

"Okay. Now I see the problem" Magnus said. "Should I sit this one out and stay home?"

"No, I was just going to suggest that when you can't be with Percy and Annabeth, or when Hades is with Percy and Annabeth, you hang out with Will and myself. If Hades or Thanatos is around I'll point them out to you and you will know who to avoid, and if trouble does arise, let me handle it. They are unlikely to kill me. Does your date know?"

"Samirah. She's my Valkyrie. And we're not dating, she's just a friend."

"Solves that problem. K' I don't see any issues. Its good to meet you Magnus, I'd love to share notes with you on the afterlife in your world versus our sometime" Nico smiled.

"Uh, yeah, I'd like that I guess. How did you die?"

"Oh, I'm not dead. I just travel between the worlds on my father's business. I've spent more time there than Leo and Percy, and they both died. Oh, and probably Annabeth."

"You never told me you died!" Magnus shouted at Annabeth, just as her father reentered the room looking smashing in his tux.

"What? Died?" Professor Chase exclaimed.

"NO! I never died. Geez!" Annabeth cried out.

"You fell into the Greek version of hell for a couple weeks, that's as good as dead." Nico said.

"I got out alive! Don't upset my father! I was never dead!" Annabeth squealed, almost in tears.

"I'm... sorry, no I didn't mean to upset anyone, its just you and I are the only honorary members of the dead half blood club." Nico giggled, and candidly, his giggle was so creepy it caused nausea.

"Yeah, well we wouldn't want you to be lonely." Annabeth laughed.

"So you didn't die?" Professor Chase asked.

"Oh gods no. She and I are better than that. It's your son in law that keeps getting himself killed." Nico said.

"What?!" Professor Chase exclaimed.

"Whoa, only a couple times, he's better now." Nico grinned.

"He died twice?" asked the Professor, clearly wondering about Annabeth's choice of husbands.

"Not really. Well, its hard to say, maybe more depending on how you define it. One time we thought he was dead, when Saint Helens erupted, we had a funeral and everything, but he showed up alive in the middle of it. Once he drank poison in Seattle and dared Gaea to kill him, but she still needed him alive. Another time we fell into Tartarus, but we got out. Then last fall he slammed into an invisible wall and made it as far as Nico's father's house before Jennifer pulled him back, and a few months after that Frank nearly killed him by turning into a dragon and crushing him... you know, he doesn't have the healthiest lifestyle does he?"

"Are you sure he will be there for you?" Professor Chase blurted out before thinking.

"Oh daddy! Don't worry. If Percy dies it will be because he is protecting me."

"I was just worried about you, you know, financially as well. I know you're strong emotionally but"

"Thanks to Nico's father I'm as rich as Percy is. You don't have to worry about that either. And we're trying to retire and go to college. Hopefully the gods won't be calling on us as much. You don't have to worry about me daddy. I promise."

"You're rich?" Professor Chase asked, his voice showing surprise at this development.

"Very" Nico answered for her.

"Uh, think you could fly me back to Boston after the wedding?" Magus asked.

"Sure" Annabeth smiled.

"Uh, why don't we just take the door to Camp Half Blood and Jason and I will apparate you and Samirah back? Annabeth is expected to be busy after the wedding and reception." I said.

"Oh Percy won't mind" She said before Nico, Magnus and her father openly laughed at her.

"If he doesn't mind, then there would be no sense in getting married to begin with Annabeth." I explained as she blushed.

"Guys" her father said after we all finished snickering at her, "is there somewhere Annabeth and I could talk? I probably won't have the chance again before the service."

"Sure, I will get Magnus' tux measured and ready, Annabeth, why don't you take your father out to the pond? That's where everyone seems to have their heart to hearts. I'll send a patronus when we're ready."

"Uh, why do I need a tux?"

"Because you are going to help seat the Bride's family and guests and she has some picky relatives on her mother's side of the family." Nico answered, grinning.

Nico took off when Annabeth and her father went to have their heart to heart and I settled in to get Magnus into a tux in record time. The aerial servants had been slower than normal for a couple of weeks, so his final fitting would have to be the next day, hopefully before we gathered on board for the rehearsal and dinner. Once they had his measurements they went to work on putting it together and though we couldn't see them, we could see the fabric flying around as it had every time we had made something be it prom dresses, uniforms or wedding attire. Still, it was slower than it had been in the past and it occurred to me that Leo and Jennifer must have most of them busy on other projects, projects that in my opinion could wait until after the wedding. Still it took only a little over an hour and Magnus was ready. The measurements had been so exact that a further fitting wasn't necessary, which cleared up a bit of my schedule for the next day.

I almost had the patronus ready when Magnus stopped me.

"Don't tell them to come here, tell them we are on our way, I'd love to see more of this place." He smiled.

"Sure, and I'd love to be your tour guide, come on, grab something to drink and we'll go."and while he stared at me curiously I sent the warning patronus. "Oh, just say what you like and it will appear. That works here and in the dining hall and the picnic area." I told him.

"Uh, lime Gatorade?" He asked and moments later a large cold glass was at the table before him.

"I love magic!" Magnus said as he picked it up.

We got to the pond just as Annabeth and her father were finishing their tear fest and then had to explain to Magnus and Professor Chase that we were in parallel space so it was basically impossible to say where we were. While I was trying to explain, Annabeth had panic attack number 612, this one about the music. I reminded her that Will was in charge at the reception, and her mother had arranged for the muses to do the wedding march and other material for the wedding itself. We would probably have an original symphony except Apollo was, unbeknownst to us, about to be flung to earth in the body of a 15 year old.

We took Magnus and Professor Chase back to Stanford and then at my suggestion we stopped by to see Reyna, Frank, Neville and Hazel. When not in class or training Slytherins Neville was to be found not far from his love. Technically he was the English magical ambassador, a title Reyna had made up for him, but he, along with Snape and others were teaching the Fifth cohort how to do magic with wands. We had coffee while the Romans worked out, then Hazel of all people began demanding that we head out for a bachelorette party. Frank and Neville took off to round up the guys for a impromptu bachelor party as well. I confess I hoped a bachelorette party might calm Annabeth down. The only way I had seen to relax her was a few days before when Jennifer took her aside during one of her fits, about hors d'oeuvres, I think, and talked to her about architecture for a few hours. And I didn't know anything about architecture. 


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

(Authors note: This was my favorite chapter to write, hope you enjoy)

Frank

"From this day to the ending of the world, but we in it shall be remembered- We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he today that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile, this day shall gentle his condition; And gentlemen in England now-a-bed shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here,.. so wake up guys! Breakfast is nearly ready!" Neville shouted, waking us all up. It took a moment for me to realize I was neither in New Rome nor Half Blood, nor the Leodis at Hogwarts, but in one of several Amazon emergency tents linked together. Neville was in the kitchen area a couple of tents away cooking a classic English breakfast and the aroma of the food waifted throughout.

Both the bachelor and bachelorette parties had began around noon in Vegas, this location suggested by both Piper and Rachel, but we had not stayed. We soon found out that legal age was 21 to do anything there, so at Harry and Ron's suggestion we apparated in several leaps back to the door at New Rome and via Hogwarts went to London. The girls probably found out the same thing pretty fast, but I am not sure what happened to them. With Rachel and Piper among them they probably just went shopping though, that was the consensus among the guys, especially since they had survival bags that were full of dollars. Once in London it was evening, but we had time to grab fish and chips from a chip shop, washing it down with a pint of ale, and along the way finding out we all had a taste for British fish, chips, and ale. Then it was on to a professional quidditch match where we were treated like royalty once the witches and wizards in attendance began recognizing us.

The adoration of the masses was genuine and the captains of the teams came by our stand before the match started and introduced ourselves. Harry was offered the honor of releasing the quaffle, bludgers and golden snitch, but deferred the honor to his friend Percy Jackson "who recently suffered a career ending injury while defending Hogwarts." At least that is the story that ran in the Daily Prophet the next morning, and none of us disputed it.

Okay, so at the match the ale continued to flow, and afterwards at a witches pub where we never paid for a drink. By the time we were ready to knock off none of us wanted to go to Hogwarts, Jupiter or Half Blood for fear of running into professors, instructors, centurians, legionnaires, half bloods, or, most fearful of all, girl friends and fiancees that might object to us tossing a few with the groom the day before rehearsal. Fortunately we all had our survival bags and Ron knew where a campsite was at some place called "The Forest of Dean." We set up a random number of the tents, four or five I think, and had enough room to play football inside. Then we cast protection and concealment charms around it so we wouldn't have to fight monsters in a stupor all night, then sat by the fireplace (yeah when you add that many tents several of the stoves come together into a fireplace and the interior becomes a rustic mountain lodge, which was nice) and talked until the wee hours of the morning. Will passed out aspirin and Gatorade to ward off hangovers and we all crashed. It was one of those days that really brought us together as a group of guys, and everyone of us was anxious to repeat it. Maybe next time some salmon fishing in the North West; with the gods as my witnesses I didn't know when, but soon we would do it again.

Hazel

"With the gods as my witnesses I swear if I live I will never drink again!" someone, Hermione I think, shouted.

"Oh gods I feel... oh fu... bleeeech!" Rachel said before throwing up. You would think she would have the throwing up thing down by now.

"Whats going on here?" Will asked calmly.

"Oh, good, you got the patronus." I replied, almost ready to vomit myself. My head was pounding and my stomach churned; I felt warm and cold at the same time and shook all over. It was awful.

"Yeah, I was camped out with Nico and the guys when it arrived. I snuck off without waking everyone I think. Whats wrong, what happened?"

"Have you ever heard of Long Island Tea?" Piper groaned from the bed beside me.

"Yeah, thats like five kinds of liqueur and enough soda to make it look like tea. Oh gods, how many did you have?"

"You mean there's not any tea in it?" Piper said as she fell back on the bed groaning.

"Where did you find a bar?"

"Bars. We went to several. I tried to get them to stop Will, but they wouldn't listen to me. I told them I'm the quest leader, but they said they didn't have to listen to me ...'cause I was drunk." I laughed, still feeling it from earlier in the night.

"Where? We tried to get in a couple in Vegas and they turned us away, fake id and all. We ended up drinking ale in London."

"Well" Piper said, "You're not a girl with big boobs in a tight sweater and school girl uniform. Behold the power of Aphrodite!" she shouted with her fist raised and several of us cheered before groaning as the stabbing pains hit our heads and the taste of hyena poop filled our mouths.

"Uh.. I see. Okay, give everyone a shot glass of this, drink some Gatorade and then get some rest. Your patronus said it was an emergency?" Will asked as he handed me the unicorn draught.

"Oh, I didn't send one. You got Flipper, not Ursa!" I giggled, then remembered why Annabeth had sent for him."Oh Will, its terrible, you better come with me." I said, then got a giggle fit about Will coming with me and him being gay so that wasn't going to happen, even I knew what that meant and Frank and I, well maybe someday but not yet anyway... Oh. Sometimes I can be funny just to myself.

Later I was truly glad I hadn't said all that aloud.

We went into the next room as Will looked around at the marble floors and columns supporting the frescoed ceiling. "Ya know, we guys are using our tents and they are more like a log cabin inside."

"Oh, well, Reyna's came with an upgrade." I giggled, then nearly threw up for some reason. Will had to help me there for a second.

"Did you take the draught?"

"No! I just handed it... oh shoot! Let me... oh, I'm going to throw up..." I said just as Will replied "Here, I brought two, drink this, fast. No more throwing up."

He handed me the bottle and I poured a lid full quickly. The lid was a silver cup and one measure of it was the dosage,,, but you don't need to know all that. Anyway, in a few seconds I felt a rush of goodness all over and I tickled inside.

"Thanks!"

"No worries. Now, uh, the emergency?"

"Emer... oh Will, its horrible what happened. We were at this bar where guys danced on the stage wearing tuxedos... well for a while they did, then they took those... you won't tell Frank will you?"

"Our little secret" He grinned.

"You're such a good friend!" I said and hugged him. I'm not sure why, but at that moment I felt nothing but love for my Will. Probably the medication. Or the alcohol. Or both.

"So Hazel, emergency?"

"Oh yes,,,, I'm sorry, its just for a minute I, you, uh, you reminded me of Frank. Is Frank okay?" I asked in a panic.

"He's fine, no worries. He's with the guys camping in England. Now, what's the emergency?"

"Right, well, anyway, these guys were dancing, well, stripping, there wasn't much dancing to it I guess and Ginny and Hermione... they're kind of,, well don't tell anyone but we were drinking. Just a little."

"Ya don't say?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh I do! I do say! I told them to slow down but they wouldn't listen to me, even though I'm the quest leader..."

"Because you were drunk?"

"Exactly! And, well some of us weren't the best behaved. Ginny and Hermione were casting engorgeo spells on some of the dancers, and Luna was shouting for them to shake their nargles, well it was really funny at first and we were all laughing and cutting up. And this bouncer came over and told us we had to leave."

"Oh lord, Ginny, Luna and Hermione fought a bouncer?"

"What? No! They were very peaceful and timid."

"That's good. Even they might cause a problem fighting mortals now days, I remember when" was all he got out before I interrupted.

"No, Annabeth and Reyna did. Kicked his ass too. Then the others showed up, there was like nine of them, and a couple of dancers as well, but... well they had swelling issues I don't think they were there to fight. But anyway... where was I?"

"Nine more bouncers. And they beat up Annabeth and Reyna? Geez, Percy and Neville are going to go on a rampage."

"What? No, Annabeth stomped them, well, Reyna took out a couple, and Piper said something that made the dancers leave, I think they wanted to be alone."

"So what's the emergency? Someone hurt in the fight?"

"No, after that we heard police sirens so we just apparated out here in the desert. Well, the thing is, Annabeth wasn't quite ready, she wanted to stay and fight the cops too, she was singing something about it was her bachelorette party and she'd fight cops if she wanted to. She was wearing this sash that said bachelorette on it and had a little tiara, so cute, anyway, so"

"So the cops hit her?"

"What? No! Listen! You're not listening! We apparated. Here. Only Annabeth, she wasn't ready and when we landed she fell face first onto a rock. Its a mess Will." I said as we went through the doorway and found Annabeth crying on Reyna's shoulder.

"There there baby girl, Will is here now, its going to be alright." Reyna whispered as she hugged Annabeth tight. Reyna's top was covered now with Annabeth's blood and it was clear she had bled a lot.

"He'll never marry me Reyna, he'll take one look at me and throw me out. You, you should marry him instead, or Rachel, just, make him happy he deserves... oh gods why did I have to... It was Dionysus! He always hated Percy and me. He won't even call Percy by his real name. He cursed me to get drunk and fall down... and I let him! I'm so stupid! Now... oh gods! I'm so ugly!" she cried.

"Now now, we've been over that. Mr. D isn't allowed to curse anyone, this was just an accident, you and Percy are getting married, no one is taking your place and we have Will here, he's going to get you all fixed up."

"Jennifer's not allowed to, maybe Will can't either I'm going to be ugly forever!" she wailed.

"Honey, its going to be fine. This time tomorrow you'll be laughing about it, won't she Will?

"Sure sure, lets take a look at what happened" Will said, his voice filled with kindness as he knelt down beside the bed and Annabeth turned, her hair and face covered with dried blood, her nose and mouth seeping bright red ooze, her nose clearly broken, blue and pointed towards one side of her face, leaking blood every where and with two black eyes dripping tears through runny mascara. Finally, half of a front tooth was missing and her skin, usually clear and flawless was covered with scratches, bruises and scrapes.

"Good lord! How many rocks did you hit?" Will asked, aghast at her condition.

"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Annabeth wailed so loud they could hear her in the next county.

"Will!" Both Reyna and I shouted

"Okay, calm down, sorry, I just never expected... anyway, lets get you fixed up. First drink this" he said handing her the bottle of unicorn draught.

"How much?" She whimpered.

Will took the bottle and swished the liquid around to weigh it.

"All of it." He replied. "Now honey, I wish I could say this won't hurt a bit, but I honestly don't know. Episkey!" Will said as he pointed his wand at Annabeth's nose, causing it to jump back into alignment with a sickening crunch and making the swelling go instantly down.

"Ow! Shit! That... does it look okay?" Annabeth asked, turning her head side to side so all of us could see.

"You're well on your way back to beautiful girl." Will smiled. "Now open up!"

As Annabeth smiled, showing her broken tooth, the black eyes began to vanish and the scratches and scapes healed from the unicorn draught. Will aimed his wand at the broken tooth, said 'episkey' again and the tooth miraculously healed. For a couple of minutes he sang a healing song, very low and soft, touching her face as he did, and as he did the rest of the scratches and bruises disappeared.

"Okay, my work here is done." Will announced with a smile. In truth were it not for the blood everywhere we would have never been able to tell Annabeth had been injured. She jumped up and threw her arms around him, then promptly passed out and began to fall to the floor. Will held her and gently placed her back on the bed.

"I love you Percy. I love you so much" she mumbled.

"Percy loves you too." Will whispered, then turned to me. "In a few hours she's going to wake up either feeling fine or feeling as bad as ever. Let me know which. I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay, so send a patronus?"

"No, I'm sleeping here, I'll take the king sized in Reyna's room."

"That's my bed!" Reyna cried.

"We can share. Your virtue is safe with me... oh wait, Artemis says its too late for that in your case anyway. Whatever, you're not my type girl!" He laughed as he went to bed.

"Hazel, lets give him a few minutes to fall asleep. Two can play at that game." Reyna grinned. I know it was the drinking that made her, well, us, do it. But I really should have been more grown up at that time. Of course, three Long Island Teas is a reasonable excuse for moderate acts of immaturity.

Annabeth

Considering how drunk I had gotten, the number of mortal bouncers I had fought and how banged up I had gotten when we apparated I felt pretty good when I woke. Excellent in fact. I felt Percy's arm around me and my head slowly lifting and falling. His scent was warm and fresh, but not like the sea as usual. I was about to mention that when I realized several other things were wrong too. Percy isn't that tall, and his arms are that long, and why were rose petals falling from the ceiling? ... wait a sec...

"WILL! Aieeeegahhhh! What are you doing in my bed?"

"Wha.. Annabeth, What the fuck?" Why are you dressed like,,, what the fuck, why are, why is everyone.."

While we both screaming I looked around to see all the girls in bed with us, with Will being the centerpiece to a Turkish harem made up of half bloods and magicians. Oh, and Will was wearing silk pj's while we all had different styles of lingerie, mine being a translucent lace corset ensemble that pushed my girls to the sky and left nothing to the imagination.

"Piper! I'm going to kill you!" I shouted as I struggled to cover myself, and I meant it, this was some sort of cruel joke she had played.

"What? What did I... oh my." Piper said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her outfit was even more revealing than mine and she hurried to wrap a sheet around her. "Will, don't you dare look!"

"Why would I loo.." Will said just as Ginny screamed.

"Why am I naked?!"

Just then Reyna and Hazel entered the room fully dressed in casual street clothes. "Good news! We got a hold of them and the guys are taking us to lunch, they will be here any second. Why aren't you dressed?" Hazel asked.

With this announcement pandemonium broke out. Piper and I raced to the shower, but I was a little quicker. Fortunately for her there were several others open. There I found my clothes from last night, cleaned and pressed, all the blood gone, with a note reminding me to always listen to my quest leader. I decided right then that upon returning from my honeymoon, Hazel would die a slow painful death. Reyna too, I just know she helped. The guys arrived while most of us were still in the shower. In my case, well it takes a while to wash dried clots of blood from your hair. Will may have healed my injuries in the night, but the blood was still everywhere. Once clean I brushed my hair out as best I could, then tied it back into a pony tail and got dressed. I went to the common area and found Hazel and Reyna telling the guys about the night before and Percy waiting with a sly smirk on his face.

Ugh. I had a lot of explaining to do. I hate explaining. 


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Annabeth

At first we went back into Vegas for lunch, but after passing a news stand and seeing a local paper with the headline that police were seeking several young women for a disturbance at Chippendales the night before decided to weigh discretion and valor and leave town. We ended up after several apparations in Cimarron, New Mexico, an artist's and old west community that Rachel was familiar with and settled in for some local cuisine. The Boy Scouts had a ranch near the town so the locals were used to teen mobs hanging around and we drew no attention as a result. We started at the St James Hotel but it was too haunted and the ghosts there were trying to be scary, which was annoying to Nico as he was trying to sort out the previous evening with Will, and how it came to be that Will woke up in a bed full of half naked and naked girls. So we went to a trailer that had some picnic tables behind it that served probably the best burrito in existence.

"Who would have thought we'd be spending the day of our rehearsal in New Mexico on the lam?" I asked Percy.

"Oh, you know. Its us. Nothing surprises me. Tell me, did you use sword or magic or both?"

"On the bouncers? None of the above. I... uh"

"She broke a bar stool and used the legs. It was amazing." Ginny said.

"You must think me awful" I said, ashamed of myself.

"Nah, I'm just glad you didn't kill anyone. Muggles hate that and the mist has a hard time covering it." He grinned.

"Well, it was Reyna and Hazel that put us all in bed half naked and naked together, that wasn't anything me, or Will, or any of the girls did. That was all Reyna and Hazel!"

"You don't know that" Hazel said without emotion.

"You have no proof at all." Reyna dead panned.

"Right, it just so happened that when all our guys showed up you two were the only ones not in bed and fully dressed. And you just happened to be the ones to summon the guys. Sure. Right." I said while they smiled smugly.

"Naked? Nobody said anything about naked," Jason said with a grin.

"Well I wasn't. And if you're that curious, ask Will." Piper replied and it was clear she was still fuming from the embarrassment.  
"The guys weren't so innocent either" Luna said, looking up from the Las Vegas newspaper story.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"It was in the Prophet today. Don't you all read the Prophet? You should read the Quibbler, but sometimes the Prophet is okay too."

"Where did you get a copy of the Prophet this morning, and what did it say?" Harry asked.

"Oh. LasVegas has a large witch and wizard community. It was at the news stand, the one beside the Lotus casino? That's like a witches retirement center. People go there and"

"And they live forever, or at least a long time. That is where I lived for 65 years" Nico said.

"Right. Exactly. Well they want to keep up with the news, so the newsstand carries the American magical press, as well as the Prophet. I asked them to stock the Quibbler too, and they said they would look into it. Anyway, there is this picture on the cover." Luna said as she laid the paper down.

The photo was of Harry and Percy getting kissed on the cheek by players from the Holyhead Harpies, an all women quidditch team. The guys were grinning ear to ear and the picture was animated of course.

"Wow I didn't know anyone was taking pictures!" Harry said.

"Percy, you care to explain why that girl is kissing you and you're grinning about it?" I asked, trying to sound angry but probably failing at it.

"Oh, yeah they all came over to meet us, war heros and all. They gave Harry the honor of, uh, throwing out the first pitch? Whatever, but he passed it to me. This was when they were asking us for autographs."

"Uh huh. And you didn't mention this because?" I grinned at the harmlessness of it.

"Uh, because I was in shock at finding my girl in bed half naked with one of my best friends?"

"Fair enough. Bachelor and bachelorette parties are forever off limits for discussion, agreed?" I said after a moment's thought.

"Agreed."

"No wait, who was naked?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Let it go Potter!" Ginny nearly shouted as she coldly stared him down. The issue was then forever dropped from all our conversations.

You wouldn't think Tex Mex would be good for the post alcohol shakes but the spiciness, along with a bit of nectar and unicorn draught did the trick. By one I was feeling fine, and it was about then that it occurred to me that it was noon in San Francisco Bay and that meant we had about six hours to burn. I also noticed that neither Jennifer nor Leo were with us, and it occurred to me that I had not seen either in days. I looked around, saw no mortals, and zipped off a patronus for them to join us. As I understood from my research a corporal patronus delivering a message will constantly accelerate until it finds it target. I had figured that the couple was either at the Leodis or Hogwarts, so it might take a few minutes for a response.

"Who was that to?" Piper asked.

"Jennifer and Leo. I haven't seen them in days, they should have been with us last night!So,,,, I want them here now!"

"Are you going bridezilla on us?"

"Just give me what I want and nobody gets hurt." I laughed. Some of our friends weren't laughing with me. Geez after this wedding I had some bridges to rebuild. I had been a bitch for weeks and although everyone seemed understanding, I know I had worn some nerves, especially Piper, Rachel and Hazel's, quite thin.

"Well your majesty, what shall we do now?" Piper quipped.

"Oh, it might take a bit for them to get here, why don't we shop?"

There was exactly one block of local artsy stores and an outdoor shop, we all still had sacks of muggle money as they had replenished during the night so we would never know exactly how much we spent in Vegas, which was good. I think that was a number all of us were glad to be ignorant of. Percy and I had already gotten the bridesmaid and groomsmen gifts, coincidentally the half bloods got things from Diagon Alley, while the magicians got things from the shops on Olympus. Everyone also got a small dagger, or dirk, that was made and tempered in the forges of Atlantis and gripped with wood from one of mother's olive trees. It was made of all the magical metals and was quite beautiful to look at, and perfectly functional. We wouldn't learn how functional until much later. Percy's father and my mother were generous enough to have one made for us as well, so it was a sort of gift to unify the whole party.

We started at the outdoor shop and it was amazing the advances in outdoor gear that nonmagical folks have made. Of course we had weightless tents that replenished food, clothing and drinks, as well as shoulder bags that could carry everything in the store and then some, we didn't really need any of it, but some of it was still pretty cool. After spending a half hour mostly looking at axes and fire starters we were just leaving when Leo and Jennifer showed up.

"Hey! Where have you two been? I haven't seen you in days!"

"Oh, uh, well, I guess its okay to tell you.." Leo started to say before Jennifer interrupted him.

"No. It isn't."

"Well, its okay to tell them who, uh, why we haven't... We've been working on a project that Hermes brought to us, and we can't say more." Leo said.

"Oh. Okay."

"But you will find out shortly." Jennifer grinned.

It felt to me as though a wall had arisen between us all, and I knew my recent behavior was the cause. I remembered when Percy apologized to Jennifer when we were first in the Leodis, and it felt like it was my turn now.

"Guys, since we're all here and we probably won't be alone after the rehearsal starts, can I just... well, I'm sorry. I've been intolerable and you guys... well, you've just been wonderful. The wedding couldn't have come together without each of your helping and...I... I'm not as good at this as Percy"

"What apologizing? You probably don't have as much practice" Hazel said, totally expressionless for a moment until she burst out laughing and made us all laugh.

"Well that's true, no doubt"

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, wondering how he got dragged into my estrogen fest.

"But yeah, I've been stressed and I've taken it out on everyone of you and you've all just been great, and I'm sorry, and... well,... thanks."

"Girl, what are you talking about? You're getting married, throw a fit if you want, set your hair on fire, chase us with sharp sticks it doesn't matter, we're happy for you and happy to help." Leo grinned.

"Exactly. If Jason ever proposes I'm planning on enjoying my bridal psychosis so you best be enjoying yours. I'll be paying it back in full!" Piper said while Jason tried to look as small and insignificant as possible, even though all stared at him.

After that it was like all the pressure was released and I could just enjoy being with my friends, and Percy, and sharing our last day as singles together.

We were over Cimarron so someone, Piper I think, suggested Taos and we, thanks to Jennifer, teleported there. It had a much larger arts district and the girls at least enjoyed going through it all. Piper was really into it, given her Cherokee ancestry, but of course none of what we saw was Cherokee. Finally about five o'clock it was suggested that we get back to the Leodis to get ready for the rehearsal, and it was then that Jennifer took charge.

Jennifer teleported us all to the door room at Bob's, then stood in front of the door so that none could enter.

"Leo and I want to show you all something, and since it will be busy later, Percy, Annabeth, we'd like to give you your wedding present now, if that is okay? I'm not really familiar with traditions in America on such things."

"Uh, you didn't have to..." was all I got out before Jennifer put a finger to my lips and told me to "shush."

"Annabeth," she said as she led us all into her home and down to the main foyer that connects to Hogwarts, "I've studied half bloods the last few months and the one thing I've noticed is that some degree, be it slight or horrific, your home lives have been, well, and I mean no offense, wanting. Compared to most kids your age, well, even I never had to live on the streets growing up. Even the gods have taken note of this, and, well, Hermes a week ago brought Leo and I a message, you want to show them Leo?" She grinned, her eyes twinkling.

Leo had his hands on a set of double doors I had never noticed before. "Guys, and this is for all of you. We love you. Jennifer and I can't get enough of ya, you all know that. But, we're hoping that very soon our issues will be resolved with the pantheon and we can move on with our lives. So... we're throwing you out. If we get married we don't want a house full of college aged kids running loose, and especially not a house full of newly weds having kids. But we're not going to make anyone homeless either." He said as he finally opened the doors with a smile.

"Welcome to New Ionia, named after the sea that joined Greece and the Roman Empire." Jennifer said. "We're throwing you out, but we don't want you to go far!"

We, all of us went through the door to find a lovely brick street with wonderful touches like street lamps, shrubs, benches and the like, and lining the street were the most beautiful granite and brick homes you ever saw, each a mansion in itself. Directly across the street was a stunning house, that looked as though someone read my mind as to what a dream house would be and then built it. In fact it looked just like one I had designed on Daedelus's laptop. In front was a small wrought iron sign that simply read "Jackson" and had both a owl and a trident. I turned in shock to face Percy who was just as stunned as I was, then Leo held up a key and said "Why don't you take a look at your new home Annabeth, we've already had Percy's things moved there."

"But... but... why, thats just..."

"Well we want our friends to be close, always. And they lead dangerous lives, so we want them to be somewhere safe. All of the new homes have doors to Hogwarts, Halfblood, Jupiter and any appropriate parents homes. So you'll be able to go to school, and teach, and be somewhere safe at night, and even though we are all just next door we won't be tripping over each other or waking up naked in the wrong bed Piper and... well the gods asked us to, so there's that. That is why the aerials have been slow, most of them have been here." Leo said, still grinning.

I was about to hug him when Percy did, so I hugged Jennifer instead. Everyone was in shock as much as Percy and I. Many of us had no where really to call home, Percy and I were lucky in that regard, but of the rest of the half bloods only Piper had any real stability, though I doubt she had spent a single night in her father's home in the last three years. I knew that if it was at the beckoning of the gods there was a catch, but at the moment I could only be in awe at the generosity of Leo and Jennifer.

"Annabeth as I understand there is a tradition of the groom not seeing the bride on the day of the wedding, so actually your personal things are still here. But really, stop hugging me and go check out your new home! I hope you like it, we took the plans from your laptop. Your mother and Hestia adapted them some. Goddess of architecture and all that." Jennifer said.

We all rushed across the street, everyone to our home initially, though I knew we would be visiting everyone's before the day was over. Percy stopped everyone though and opened the door. Even though there was a key I don't think anyone ever expected to lock a door in this community. Its not like it would do any good, and no burglar would survive contact with the neighbors. After the door was open I moved to step in but he held up a hand, causing me to wait, and stared into my eyes with a grin a mile wide.

Percy scooped me up, taking me by total surprise, and carried me in his loving arms across the threshold. It was a simple, romantic, antiquated gesture, and I loved that he did it. It was awkward however being carried in my fiancee's arms into the throne room of Olympus with all the majors, except Apollo, but with Hecate and three camp and school leaders staring down at us though.

I recovered faster than Percy, who was truly startled to find the gods in his living room, and I sort of rolled out of his arms and quickly kneeled. Everyone else followed suit and I noticed Aphrodite, Artemis and Hestia giggling at my lack of gracefulness. Just as Zeus was ordering us to all rise I noticed that Bellona was in the crowd as well, but the other Romans were not. I guess it would be hard for both facets to be somewhere at the same time.

"As it is the day of the equinox is here by current measurement of global time, I declare this conclave to be open. Greetings to all the Olympians, and our guests, Lady Bellona, Lady Lupa, Lord Chiron and Lord Merlin."

We all looked off to the side of the room to see Chiron, some super fit woman in a grey fur coat, and Dumbledore.

"Oh yes. That is one of his names, almost his oldest, and certainly the best known. He has also been known by past generations as Nicholas Flamel, and of course for the last century or so as 'Dumbledore'." Zeus answered before we could even ask. Your professor, like Chiron and Lupa, are the three immortal trainers of the children of the gods. For the last year you have been hearing of a reckoning to be held. Many heard of you have speculated that it involved Apollo and the release of the great prophecy. Well, you're wrong. That is a private matter between the gods. What we, the pantheon of Olympus, and of Rome, have been debating is another matter, one brought to our attention by Mr Jackson on the day of the most recent defeat of Kronos. For millenia we have reared our children with mortals the same way. It is a good way and it works. However, following Mr Jackson's statements in Olympus that day, Hestia, Hera and others have challenged that perhaps a review was in order. Mostly our system for the care of our half blood children will not change. The gods will not interfere in the lives of our children, nor will we show favoritism towards them. Our children are more powerful that their mortal equivalents and will remain so by their very nature. We will not interfere in the lives of mortals but will continue to send our heros to the quest in our stead. However, while our values have not changed and are eternal, the mortal world has. In Athena's realm of the arts and sciences the mortals have raced forward, and Hephestus reports that the mortals emerging technologies outpace their ethical and moral abilities to control. Our heros should be at the vanguard of these developments in humanity, yet in our current system they lack the education of the mortals and many have died before reaching an age that one might expect them to contribute. I have ordered Hestia, Athena and Hera to propose a solution, and they have. After much debate, the following has been decided.

Hestia rose to speak. "While preserving what has worked, the schools of magic, Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, and continuing those activities which have fostered greatness in our children, such as the quest at our beckoning, we will be adding new education and training. First, the use of practical magic as taught by Hecate's followers via wands, potions and the ilk, will be available to all our children. The teaching of martial arts and our other arts as learned at the camps, will likewise be offered to the children of magic. You heros have led the experiment this year, oh yes, your quest as it were was an experiment carried out by the gods to see if this would work. It will and it has. You have all performed excellently."

It is clear that Lord Chiron, Lord Merlin and Lady Lupa would be far over stretched if they alone had to conduct this, and so the following will occur. Certain others will be made immortal lords and ladies of Olympus, to serve much as Chiron, Merlin and Lupa have, and to assist them in the training of our youth. Professors McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, and Sirius Black shall be these instructors. All of the Lords and Ladies of Olympia named today will be expected to assist them. In addition, Frank and Alice Longbottom as well as Molly and Arthur Weasley shall be named as their knighted immortal assistants for so long as they wish." Hestia concluded as Aphrodite rose.

"The quest," Aphrodite began, "shall remain as the main activity by which our heros are measured, however the fatality rate has been far too high of late. This is not due to the lack of training by Chiron and Lupa, but rather because the dangers of late have been so very extreme. Each of us who has children has lost children, and each of us, whether you know it or not, has felt the pain of having suffered that loss. Quests have began with a prophecy. Of late that too has been problematic. Rachel Dare, you are released of your oath of chastity. It was inequitable for you to swear to it at this juncture. You will continue to be the voice of the Delphi as the adoptive child of Athena, should the need arise, and you shall carry the will of the gods to those heros appropriate, which you will for the time receive from Hermes. You too are granted immortality."

"It is important that our children learn the knowledge of the mortals. Hermione Grainger, Piper McLean and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, it shall be your duty to ensure that the children at each camp and school are taught a curriculum which includes those matters that mortal children learn. A year round school shall be built for this purpose at each of the camps and Hogwarts and staffed by graduates of the programs. In the interim the mist will hire instructors from the mortal world."

"A promise was made that all our children would be claimed by age 13. We hope to do better by claiming the children and beginning their nurturing in our arts earlier. To do this, Ladies Calypso, LaVesque and Ginny Weasley shall identify and monitor the younger children, along with the Counsel of Cloven Elders, to place them in the proper camp. In Europe Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood shall assist Lord Merlin in gathering the magical children by the method already prescribed." Each of you shall be granted immortality in order to carry out this task.

"Leo Valdez. As an immortal lord of Olympus it shall be your duty to keep our children abreast of emerging technologies and instruct them as needed. Nico De Angelo you shall continue in your role of Lord of the Undead and Prince of Ghosts as prescribed by your father, only now as a Lord of Olympus as well."

Poseidon rose to speak. "As stated by Hestia, the quest shall remain the tempering of our youth. Far too many have been lost, yet there is no way to make it safer. It is dangerous work and that is why it is reserved for demigods. We therefore create a new group of Lords of Olympus comprised of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Frank Zhang and Jason Grace to train our children for the quest and assist them in those darkest times in which assistance may be warranted. Will Solace, you shall be responsible for the health of those who quest and who survive the same. This training, a merger of the three skills of the three schools, shall be taught to all our children."

"That leaves us only our wedding couple to deal with. Percy Jackson, once you turned down immortality. At the time we thought it was due to arrogance of youth, yet now Aphrodite has determined you may have had the best of reasons. Hera agrees. As a result of your turning it down, this time, we offer no choice. Percy Jackson, you shall be the Lord of all martial, academic and magical training, and the guardian of children on quests. Annabeth Chase, you shall be the Lady of all martial, academic and magical training and the guardian of children on quests. You answer to the gods of the ruling chamber, in both facets. Only you two may decide when to intercede in a quest, and you may do so yourself, or send one of the other Lords or Ladies we have given to assist you. In addition, it shall be your responsibility, along with Lord Zhang and Lady Ramírez-Arellano, Lord Potter and Lady Grainger to ensure lasting peace between our tribes of children and any disagreements will be settled by you and that company of friends. Olympus owed you both a debt for the defense of Olympus, the destruction of Tartarus, as well as your part in the defeat of Gaea and Voldemort. That debt is now paid."

"Your see shall be the town that Leo Valdez has named 'New Ionia.' Your jurisdiction is wherever our children fight in the name of Olympus, Rome or to defeat the powers of dark magic, or merely for their own survival or the defense of mortals. You may use all the skills of a god and Poseidon gives over his ship the Argo III to provide you with mobile residence for you and the company of former demigods, now Lords and Ladies of Olympus. Oh, and in case you're wondering, for the next century or so your children shall be has half bloods themselves rather than godlings. The gods have spoken, this conclave is dismissed."

With a nod from Zeus, a smile from Poseidon and what I think was a whisper from my mother "see you tonight", the gods glowed bright white, then after a moment disappeared. I realized I had just seen their true forms for the first time as I didn't look away so shocked I was by their pronouncements. I wasn't dead or insane, so I must be a minor diety now.

Weird.

After a long silence where we all stared at one another, trying to take in all we were told, Hermione asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Merlin?"

"Oh yes. One of my better kept secrets. Much better than the password to my study for instance. You see, even magic students would have a hard time with a head master who never died, so every hundred years or so I leave my worldly possessions to the new me, write a glowing letter hiring myself for a professorship, fake my own death and come back in a few weeks to teach as a younger facade and new name. Its worked out well since the founders of the school originally prayed to Hecate for a headmaster to run the school as they couldn't agree on which of them should. But we'll have an eternity to discuss this. You had a wedding rehearsal to attend."

"Ya know, it would have made figuring the prophecy out a bit easier if we had known the person we thought was too young to die was actually immortal and couldn't be killed." Frank said with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose so. But like you, I can be killed. Just not by the likes of Tom Riddle. And like you, I would heal from it quickly."

After congratulations from Chiron and Dumbledore/Merlin, as well as all of us being introduced to Lupa in her human form, it was decided that we really needed to get ready for the wedding rehearsal. One of the advantages of deification as it turned out was being able to appear however we wanted to, so that made getting ready a breeze and gave Percy and I time to explore our new home. True to their word, my things were still in Calypso and Leo's home, but our house was amazing with wonderful libraries, office and work space, more bedroom suites than we would ever need, a pool, a gym and a few rooms I couldn't identify. It appeared we had a game room with a bowling alley, and a media room that was like a theater. The bowling alley was a bit curious since neither of us bowled, but we later learned that Hestia was a fanatic about the sport and demanded that all the homes in New Ionia have lanes installed.

We met up out on the street as we were preparing to leave, even though all of us had our own door to the Argo III. It just seemed right to arrive at the same time and leave together.

"Hey guys, you want to step over to my grandfather's before we leave, he has some... well he needs you for a minute." Calypso said.

Calypso led the way and on the way, and as we walked through their home Leo came in from the Hogwarts door with Draco and his mother. I had a pretty good idea then what was going on.

We arrived at Bob's and of course Draco's father was there. He looked horrible, like he had never gotten over the beating we had given him at the Hall of Mysteries. Still, his eyes, like those of his wife and son, lit up when they saw each other. The fell into each other's arms.

Another guy was there, tall, blond, incredibly muscular, and really hairy. He was dressed in a toga and held a stave of bone. It took me a minute, but as I was about to speak, Percy beat me to it.

"Damasen?"

"Yes my lord. I changed course and plotted a new life. Thanks to you and Lady Annabeth. And thanks to you, I am the shepherd and warden of Ogygia. I could ask for no finer position. Mr. Malfoy, in 3000 years you are only the second to be released from Ogygia. I urge you to also make a new life and turn your back on your old ways. The world of magic has declared that you may never use magic again, for any reason. If you are caught doing so, you will be returned to the island to live out your life. You are here because Lord Jackson pleaded with the gods for your release for the benefit of your family. He also pleaded for mine, and we are both in his debt. Go from this place with your family in peace. I do not wish to see you again."

Iapetus then touched Mr Malfoy, said "owie" and healed his injuries.

"Lord Jackson, Lady Chase..." Damasen said as he kneeled in front of us. "Thank you for my release, the new job... it is perfect." He smiled.

"It suits you and.. well you don't owe us, Arise! The world owes you. Without you the doors would have never been returned to the control of Thanatos. The world would be over. You and Bob, I mean Iapetus, you owe us nothing." Percy replied and we hugged them both.

Draco, his mother and especially his father, wondered who exactly they had picked to wage war on so many months ago. "Lord Jackson? Lady Chase?" Oh well, wait until they heard DA 1 called by those titles... Draco had training resuming in a few nights and would no doubt hear the story then. It would be retold many times to many generations of heros who wondered at the origins of their instructors and guardians.

The wedding went off without major problems, the honeymoon was even better. I may tell you about it sometime. We stayed at New Ionia a few days then went to the Argo III in Pearl Harbor for a couple weeks of sailing and surfing. It turns out I didn't have to have a full term pregnancy anymore, or lose my figure. Being deified had its advantages!

Maybe someday we can tell you the story of raising Grover Tyson and Calypso Piper Rachel Reyna Hazel Ginny Hermione Sally Jackson as well. As you might expect, they were a handful.

_

Well, that is the end of my story. I hope you enjoyed it, and hope you will review or drop me a line as to what you thought. Feel free to write your own sequeals. Until next time! -JPA 


	67. Chapter 67

Epilogue

Percy

As it turned out neither my nor Annabeth's mortal parents could use the doors to visit us unless we walked with them, nor could they visit he rest of New Ionia at all. Mom, having true sight, could see it, but simply could not step through the door to walk around in it. She like wise could see Hogwarts, where Paul and Annabeth's parents could only see an empty field. This worked out well as it gave us some privacy, but since we had returned from our honeymoon with two infants all had spent most of their days there playing with the kids. Athena and Poseidon had stopped by often too, and both were enjoying the role of doting grandparents again, something neither had been in several millinia.

Our new job was a head ache. Basically Zeus had left us in charge of everything, most importantly making sure the god's children managed to survive and grow up. At any moment I had knowledge of close to two thousand kids, including the magicians, and it was literally a head ache. We had but a few requests from the gods for quests, the only vaguely dangerous sounding one was recovering some imperial gold lost off the coast of Ireland when a Roman troop transport sank, and it was only dangerous because it was near something called "Fowl Manor" where the lower earth people had some difficulties with mortals. The lower earth people were a few races of elves, gnomes and the like that Dumbledore was familiar with but I was still learning about.

Until we got a better grip on things we had decided to just send a guardian on all quests. So far no one minded, and we always sent DA1 folks with either a Roman or Greek that had quested before so they could get the hang of it too. All were under instructions to not interfere, let the quest make its own decisions, and only enter the fray if it looked like someone was about to die. I knew soon both Annabeth and myself would want to get back in the field in this role, but for now we were both happy working out of home and playing with the kids all day. Most of the exercise I was getting was walking to the door to let guests in from our gang, all of whom wanted to maximize their time with the kids. Annabeth was usually at the other end of the house and my office was near the door so I became the defacto door man.

"Lord Hermes! Please, come in! Stopping by to see Grover T?"

"Please Percy, between us now, its just Hermes. And yes, I would love to see him, but I'm actually here on business. If I could have a word?"

"Of course of course, my office is right over here" I replied as I led him in through the main foyer.

"I've been meaning to tell you, and Leo of course, I really love New Ionia. Olympus can be somewhat... stuffy?"

"Yeah, I bet. Its a lot more laid back here. Coffee?" I asked as I poured and handed him a cup whether he wanted it or not.  
"Thank you. One of Demeter's best ideas if you ask me. Percy, let me get to the point, as is my nature. I have some concerns."

"About Grover?" I asked, some what surprised. We had made no secret of our beleif, based on what Harry had told us about his death state, that Grover and Calypso were the reborn Luke and Bianca.

"No, no, well perhaps actually. Let me start at the beginning. When Harry returned he brought a certain blade with him, given by Luke as I understand it."

"Backbiter. It had been Luke's in life."

"Correct. The thing is Percy, well, Backbiter was a cursed blade"

"Yes, it could kill mortals and half bloods."

"Well yes, but it was more cursed that just that. It was made you see, from the scythe blade of Kronos."

"Right, I knew that, I guess I forgot with everything that is going on."

"And Hestia destroyed it in the hearth fire of Olympus."

"So... what, did that send it to Luke's spirit to be reunited?"

"No. It was destroyed, much like its master, Kronos. But recall when Kronos was destroyed millenia ago he was cast forth in thousands of pieces. When you, well when Luke, destroyed him, Luke's body remained intact."

"So the sword was intact? I thought Hestia destroyed it."

"Oh she did. Recall what Luke told Harry, well from what I understand he told him. That Backbiter was given to him to give to Harry to destroy Voldemort." Hermes said.

"Oh right, Harry told us that."

"So if Histeria destroyed it, who gave it to Luke?"

"Uh... I don't know, Hades maybe, might it have ended up in his realm along with Luke?"

"He didn't, I asked."

"Thanatos maybe?"

Hermes just shook his head. We just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well, who then?" I asked.

"We don't know. And now that Luke has been reborn, we can't ask. But I fear the worst. That it was given to Luke by none other than Kronos himself. If so..."

"Then Kronos has risen, and will rise against the gods again." I said, finishing his sentence.

"Exactly." Hermes said. "And we barely beat him the last time."

I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out a golden egg device, pressed the correct sequence of buttons, and said into it, "Harry, could you come by my office, and bring your sword."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Percy

I knew Harry would come as soon as I asked, and while we waited Hermes filled me in on gossip around Olympus. Things were actually pretty quiet. Hephestus was still trying to catch Aphrodite and Ares together, and the big three had decided they no longer needed to be celibate as they now had myself, Annabeth and our company of minor deities to raise their children and make sure they didn't start World War III. I wasn't sure this was a good idea, but I guess after seventy five years even Zeus had enough of it.

I saw Harry walk by my window and waved him in.

"So its on?" He asked by way of greeting.

"What? And good morning." I replied.

"Our quidditch match. The students won't shut up about it and are demanding that the Americans play Griffyndor as we were the next scheduled match. Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were alone."

"Harry, you may not have met Hermes, Hermes, Harry Potter. Harry, Hermes, messenger of the gods and all round good guy to have in your corner. He saved my ass in the Sea of Monsters."

"That was a few years ago Percy, and... why are you kneeling Harry? Your an immortal of Olympus now. Save that for formal occasions, like when Zeus is around."

Harry rose, embarrassed.

"Its going to take time for everyone to work out the etiquette I fear." I said. "Anyway, no I didn't call you about the quidditch match I..."

"Oh? Backing out? Could it be that you heard we would protest Hazel being seeker? It seems your team has an advantage of someone who can summon gold to her." Harry grinned.

"You finally figured it out. Good for you."

"No Neville did. Apparently Renya let it slip that summoning precious metals and gems was her demi god gift."

"She is gifted in many ways. Truthfully, she is one of the more powerful of us. But no, quidditch isn't why I asked you here. Did you bring the sword? Backbiter?" I asked.

"Yes, of course" he replied as he reached into his messenger bag and drew it. It was just as I remembered it, perfect and unflawed. It showed no sign of being destroyed by Hestia.

"No doubt that was Luke's sword in life" Hermes said.

"No, I remember it well. It almost killed me." I replied.

"It almost killed all of us." Hermes added.

"Uh, so... whats up with it?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be destroyed, and it is now here. Its very existence is a conundrum, and given its past, well, frankly, we are concerned as to who brought it back into existence and why it was given to Luke to give to you." Hermes replied.

"Oh. Uh..."

"Harry, after the first war I was in, against the Titans, the sword was taken from Luke's body by Hestia, she's big twelve, but one you don't hear a lot about. She guards the hearth and is the goddess of home and family, that sort of stuff, and architecture. She and Annabeth are pretty tight, well as tight as a demigod gets with a god that isn't their parent. Well, a godling, semigod, whatever we are now. You know what I mean. Anyway, the blade was originally made from the sickle blade of Kronos. He's the guy that led the Titans and when defeated he was cast into thousands of bits in Tartarus. That's the place Annabeth and I had to go through. That the blade is back is worrisome because..."

"Because it might mean that Kronos is back." Harry interrupted.

"Exactly" I concluded.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Well, I think Lord Hermes is bringing us a quest. I'm going to call the company in this evening and we'll talk about it and organize it, but I wanted to let you know up front and get your feel for it."

"You want me to be the guardian?"

"No, I figured Nico for that. But you should probably go. Of course that means Ron and Hermione will want to."

"And Will" Harry suggested.

"No, Will is smart enough to avoid the place. Any ideas on non immortals you could work with?"

"Well George and Fred" Harry started to say.

"The practical jokers? No, probably not appropriate for that venue." Hermes said.

"How did you know that about them?" Harry asked.

"Uh... its an area I have patronage." Hermes replied.

"Well there is Seamus. He strong with both wand and sword these days, and would be good to have in a fight."

"He's Catholic too, so all that Dante driven visions of hell will have given him some conditioning to Hade's realm." I suggested. "Okay, who else?"

"Well I really only know the Hogwarts kids. You thinking.." Harry said as I interrupted.

"Yeah, maybe one from the school, and one from each camp, with you and Nico as guardians. Perhaps we should ask Reyna and Chiron who they would suggest." I said.

"For a quest? Good idea, I will ask them while I'm out." Annabeth said as she swept into the room, as beautiful as the day I first fell in love with her, kissed me on the cheek and put a baby in my arms and one in Hermes. "You guys don't mind watching the kids while your mom and mine take me shopping do you?"

I looked over her shoulder to see my mom and Athena just behind her, grinning at me.

"No of course not." I replied to Annabeth, the returned to Harry "Make sure they know we're going to track down who gave Luke's sword to him so they won't give us someone that will die of a heart attack." I said as I smiled at mom and my mother in law. Herme's eyes lit up and he was soon in one of my office chairs rocking little Grover to sleep.

I asked Harry to gather the company that evening. Hermes and I relaxed and played with babies all afternoon, both of whom seemed to poop more than they eat. It was a great afternoon.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Percy

Annabeth and my mother returned with what appeared to be a pallet of groceries and house wares just before the meeting. Athena had left them some time in middle of the afternoon to advise Syrian rebels on strategy. It was weird that while Poseidon and Athena barely got along, and when they did I think it was for our benefit, Athena and my mother were like equals. I suspect because mom still had a twinge of bitterness for my father abandoning her; well who wouldn't, and Athena thus felt a kinship in that they both despised dad in their own way.

We were still adding personal touches to our home in New Ionia, and Annabeth was concerned for some reason that my entire wardrobe consisted of cargo shorts, Camp Half Blood tees, a few school uniforms and oddly enough, two tuxedos, one for the ball and the other for our wedding. She claimed to be getting me ready for college but honestly I think she saw our marriage as an opportunity to rebuild my image and attire into something she didn't have to explain to her mortal friends, or at least the ones she hoped to meet once college started for us.

Meetings with our crew had become awkward. Since our "promotions" as we called it, Hazel didn't feel like she was in charge anymore, and I guess when it came to godly matters, she was not. That said, there was a lot of work going on in so far as our original quest went and though I was still teaching some classes, that was Hazel's balliwick. Tonight was to be discussing a new quest so either Annabeth or myself would chair it, but as Hermes visited Rachel after he left our place, she first announced the quest. Will and Nico were noticeably absent.

"So no poem or prophecy guys, but I don't throw up either so we have that going for us. Percy probably has more details that I, but basically we need a crew to go to the land of the dead to find out who put Harry's new sword back together." She then turned to me so I could explain more.

"Okay, so basically here is the back story. A few years ago, what we call the Titan war, Jason, Reyna and the Romans fought in the west, while Annabeth, I and the Greeks fought in the east in New York and all the way into the throne room of Olympus. Leading the opposition was the chief Titan, Kronos, who is actually a primordial god, not a Titan. Doesn't matter. Anyway, Kronos had possessed the physical form of our friend, Luke, who was a half blood Greek until he went rogue. He carried a cursed sword, Backbiter, which was called cursed as it could kill creatures and persons from the magical world, as well as the mortal. So it could kill for instance, both myself and my mother. Until this most recent quest, most of our weapons wouldn't do that."

"Backbiter" Annabeth continued for me "was made from the sickle of Kronos and after the battle and Luke's heroic death, it was taken by Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and destroyed in the hearth of Olympus."

"And then, during the period I was between life and death a few weeks ago at the battle with Voldemort's forces, the spirit of Luke came and gave it to me so I could kill the dark lord with it." Harry concluded as he drew forth the sword and laid it on the table.

"So the nature of this quest, which we hope to have Nico and Harry escort the quest, and Harry has suggested Seamus as the Hogwarts representative. is to find out who reformed it and why. Now we just need a Roman and a Greek to go and wanted to get the camp leaders input on who to get." I concluded.

"No one." Nico said as he literally stepped out of a shadow. "I just returned from my fathers' home and have some information on this."

We were all startled both by Nico's sudden appearance and his words.

"Uh, what did you learn?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, Backbiter, like your sword Riptide Percy, or Neville's wand Nightshade, contains an individual spirit, like it has soul, or part of one anyway. And like your weapons, and mine for that matter, are basically immortal. So when Hestia melted it, well, it went to my father's realm and reformed. There the fates judged it and found it to be innocent. Oh, it had been used for evil and wrongdoing, but it did none of that on its own. Nor was it heroic. So it was judged that my father's realm was not the right place for it, and given to Luke, its last owner, to return to this world when he met with Harry. That's the solution. Also, Hades has enough problems without godlings and such mucking about in his space looking for sword smiths."

"Well that's great then, I notify Hermes and he can tell anyone else that is interested. Harry, looks like you get to keep a really bad ass sword."

"Not sure I want to." He smiled.

"Hazel, that is all I had, I think we are back to you and the quest training."

"About that. Look, I appreciate you asking me to keep running things here, but after our... coronations?" Hazel said.

"Beautifications" Piper giggled.

"Diefications" Nico quipped to everyone's laughter.

"Defications"? Frank said, and now we were practically rolling.

"Made into godlings" Hazel said to bring us back in, "after that I'm not so sure I'm in charge anymore. Really Percy, you or Annabeth should..."

"No, we have enough on our plate, no thanks. Besides you were picked for this job, and basically all we have left to do here are run the Slytherins through, and there aren't that many of them." Annabeth said to everyone's agreement.

"Okay well, I just.." Hazel said as Harry interrupted her.

"And there is the matter of the Gryffindor/America House Quidditch match." Harry said.

"Dude" Nico said.

"Dude" Frank and Reyna joined.

"Dude!" Annabeth near shouted.

"What?" Ron asked on Harry's behalf.

"You just interrupted a centurion. Never interrupt a centurion." I admonished. "They will cut you. Unless it is for a wedding announcement."

"Thank you." Hazel giggled. I think she knew then that we wanted her to finish the mission. It was really outside of our assignments anyway, but we needed to finish up the later students as well as train Slytherin, so we really did have enough work for the rest of the school year. We were all spread thin given our new obligations, but fortunately but no longer bothered with going to classes at Hogwarts, except Hermione, and Ron when she could drag him along.

"As I was saying..." Hazel talked for several minutes about our training roles, but I zoned out. I no longer had one and usually baby sat while Annabeth taught the sword classes with Neville and Jason. I was just used to measure the new breakthroughs when they happened, and was still amazingly undefeated. I noticed Nico trying to get my attention and looked at him.

"We need to talk" he mouthed silently and I nodded. 


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter** **70**

 **Annabeth**

It had been four years.

At first I blamed Nico, but it wasn't his fault. No one gets out of the underworld for free.

I blame Percy.

Not for what he did. Not for the promise he made to Hades when Jennifer brought him back. He had to. I understood that. No one gets out of the underworld once they die. We would have never married and had the kids if he didn't. His life, and mine, would have ended the day he died smashing into the protective dome over Hogwarts. Our first day of class would have been our last day together. He had to. I get that. I had wondered how Jennifer was able to pull him "back from Nico's" as he had said in the bath that day, but had put it out of my mind. It was Percy. He was alive and that was what was important. If there had been a problem he would have told me. He wouldn't have kept anything like that from me.

But he never told me about his deal. No one leaves the underworld, certainly not for free. He owed Hades a favor, and having the son of Poseidon owe him wasn't enough. It was too alluring in the world of Olympian politics to not use that favor to show control over his brother's child, his own nephew. Nico was just the messenger. A person sent to collect a debt. There was no sense in being angry with him, he didn't agree to it, Percy did.

Nico, Will, Rachel and Hazel were so good to the kids, well everyone was but they in particular. They all took god parenting very seriously. After a while the friction between Nico and myself melted and life moved on. It had little joy though, and other than the children, no happiness. Rachel and Hazel, being still unmarried, basically moved in with me. Hazel was eighteen now and ready to set the date with Frank. Rachel was, well she was Rachel. She dated a lot, but had not found love yet. Jason and Piper were married and were talking about having kids. Leo and Calypso were never separate. Ginny was in the pro quidditch league with Harry as her biggest fan. Hermione and Ron tried to have lives in both the magic and immortal world but the demands of Olympus pretty much prevented that. They would wed soon as well. Nico and Will only lived a couple of houses away. Reyna had done two more years as Praetor then stepped down and pushed for Hazel to replace her, which she did. Reyna and Neville... well, they often took off afternoons for long naps and were never apart, even teaching classes and doing missions together, just like Percy and I should be. Happiness was everywhere, except in my heart.

My father visited daily as well, I think to make sure the kids were alright, and to confirm that I was still alive. My family and friends gave up trying to console me, and just settled in to support me emotionally.

The first year was the worst. I was supposed to be starting college but put that off in order to do both Percy and my jobs for the pantheon. Once the schools were set up and running it got easier, but not by much. The work had kept my mind off my husband being trapped in the underworld eternally. As an immortal he couldn't die, and he couldn't escape. With less to do I faded into an even darker state of mind and considered his fate often.

Our last words were "I love you," but we had argued all night before it seemed. I wish... well it doesn't matter. Wishes don't come true. I hate that I couldn't look back on our last hours with happiness. We had never argued before. Ever that I could recall. Not like that anyway.

We didn't argue over his promise to Hades. That I understood, even if I hated it. We argued over him not telling me about it, and him not keeping his word that we would do everything together. That was the most important promise we had made to each other and he made it knowing it was to be broken. He kept from me something that he knew made that oath moot. He lied by omission, and I just couldn't tolerate that. If I had known sooner I could have asked my mother, or his father even, to intervene, and perhaps convince one or the other to do so. It was too late both told me. I could have made arrangements for the kids and gone with him, but he wouldn't hear it. One of us had to stay with them. I don't think either my mother or his father it as a big threat at that time even though they are supposed to be able to see multiple futures and pasts. Bullshit. Either they did not see or they did not care.

Percy was gone. Hazel and Nico couldn't say he was dead, but of course like the rest of us he was immortal so that probably wasn't something they would sense anyway. And he was in the lower pits of Tartarus. It was sealed by Hades, no one could see into it, and Percy could never come back.

As bad as the first year was, the first week was worse. Nico and Percy had left that morning on Hades' command to visit Tartarus to determine if Backbiter's return signaled that the Titans were reforming too. They were, as were the Giants.

Nico got out and was home by the weekend. Percy didn't. He fought and covered Nico's escape. Just the sort of loyalty that I loved and admired him for. As a result, I was raising our children alone now. On learning of their rise, Hades sealed Tartarus so that none could escape. He wouldn't even let me try to rescue Percy. Everyone of us, former magician and half bloods alike, volunteered to go after him. Nico had only left Tartarus so he could lead an army back to destroy them and relieve Percy.

Zeus sided with Hades and that was the end of the discussion.

As I said, at first I blamed Nico. When he returned and told me the situation I threw things at him, shouting and cursing every vile thing I could think of. He just stood and took it until Rachel and Hermione held me back and I collapsed into tears. Nico became a fixture at our home. He took care of "Tee" and "Caly" as he had nicknamed the kids when I was doing the pantheon's work. I really hated working for gods that wouldn't let me rescue my husband. I openly resented it, and was beginning to see a lot of wisdom in Luke's feelings, if not his actions, before he died. Why should I be caring for the children of gods that didn't care enough about my husband to let me risk my own life trying to get him back? Seriously.

Not all the gods had ignored my pleas. My mother and I had become quite close eventually. She was an almost daily visitor, especially that first year. Poseidon was in our corner too obviously, but was overruled by both his brothers. War between the gods was brewing and everyone knew it. Olympus was a powder keg waiting for a match.

I didn't care.

The kids kept me going. They grew so fast and were walking and talking before I knew it. New Ionia was the greatest place to raise children, especially if they are the only babies there and every neighbor expected a share of time with them. Of all my problems, day care wasn't one. Even the sea god himself was an at least weekly visitor, sometimes sharing time my mother. Athena and Poseidon seemed to have been brought together by Percy's absence.

A year passed. Then another. I was in Jason and Piper's wedding, but did little to help with it. Whenever we would set to work on it I would become too depressing to be around and no one wants a crying friend during their time of joy and happiness. Still, it was a wonderful bright spot in my otherwise horrid existence. Piper understood.

I confess, I would have just given up and taken my own life except for the children. They needed at least one parent that cared more about them than a stupid promise to an apathetic god. The last time he was absent from my life I could blame Hera. Now I could only blame Percy.

I wasn't sure I could ever forgive Percy.

I moved on.

Oh, I would never love again. Of that I was certain. I loved Percy, and Percy alone, no matter how much I hated what he had done to us, to our family. No matter how much scorn I felt for him. I had no shortages of suiters either. Once I finally started school with the mortals the boys there approached me in droves. They were sent away, either by my telling them that I was married, or more often with a simple love charm I placed on someone else. That I carried my Hogwarts survival bag as a book back pack, and it was stuffed with weapons and my wand was handy on those occasions.

The pantheon was a bigger problem. Every male deity decided to take the opportunity of Percy's absence to try to get in my pants. They were sent away angrily. Being the daughter in law and daughter of two gods no one on Olympus wanted to piss off had its advantages too. Only Hermes and Poseidon were good to me and didn't see me as the fresh meat on the market. Zeus was particularly creepy. Geez dude, I'm your grand daughter! Freak.

Once the schools were running, quests started happening again. Harry, Frank, Neville and Jason sort of took that over and there was little for me to do. As to settling disputes between the three schools, well, there were none that couldn't be handled without my intervention after the first. I suspect no one wanted to bring me any more. The first issue brought to me was a disagreement between the Ares cabin at Halfblood and the children of Mars at Jupiter. I told them if I ever heard such a silly argument again I would just kill them all to improve the breed. Ares actually complimented my solution, then asked me to dinner. Creep.

Everyone was pretty much on egg shells around me after that.

In the second year I needed something to do. I mean, the kids were my number one priority as I had given up on convincing the gods to do anything to help by then, but I... well I needed to move on. Do something with my never ending life.

So a year later than planned, I started school at New Rome. I burned through my classes as I was still able to learn magically. In the afternoon in New Ionia, Rachel, Will, Nico or Hazel would take care of the kids for a few hours for me, often assisted by the sea god or his niece the goddess of wisdom. Sometimes I would just drop them off with dad and my step mom. Then classes, which would be in the mornings on west coast time, a quick lunch with my west coast Roman friends, then back to New Ionia to study and read to the kids. We would read stories and play for hours. they had my learning ability and Percy's physical skills. Too bad their father was a stupid douche that lied to his wife and ruined her and left his kids to be raised just as his father had.

The aerial servants took care of meals and cleaning, so as single mothers go, I had it very easy.  
After the kids went to sleep I would be alone, or with Rachel and Hazel. I spent my time in those hours studying, or rather magically learning the upcoming assignments, but mostly dreaming of Percy's return.

I had it worked out. Percy would somehow appear, walk up to me with those eyes, that stupid smirk I couldn't resist, and I would kick him square in the nads, beat him about the head and generally whip his ass. Then I would spend some time letting him beg for forgiveness, then we would spend eternity together once I was satisfied he had learned his lesson. Maybe some more kids. It was those thoughts, the children and my friends that kept me going. Soon enough I was looking forward to graduating.

I had just gotten the kids dressed and was getting ready myself. I had told Little Tee to stay in, but he was as adventurous as his father. There was no safer place for a child in the universe than New Ionia so I wasn't worried. And I had the cleaning spell which worked great on toddler's grass stains and mud. I knew he would be outside as soon as I turned my back. Caly stayed dutifully with me and looked at me with those twinkling green eyes. She got those from Percy.  
I missed him so much. I knew he would be proud of me, finishing college in three years and ready to start on my masters. My father, step mother, brothers and Magnus were to be here in just a few minutes to go to graduation with me. I thought Athena and Poseidon might show too, they were of course invited, as was Hermes, Aphrodite and Hestia. The rest of the pantheon could go fuck themselves.

Just as the most beautiful little girl ever was telling me for the umpteenth time how she wanted to be as pretty as me when she grew up (if you ever need an ego boost, have daughter that thinks more of you than you do of yourself) I heard Little Tee yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Come quick, there is a man in the street!"

This was not supposed to happen here. Tee knew everyone that had access to New Ionia, except for perhaps a few of the more minor gods he had not met yet. A stranger in our community was simply not possible. I grabbed my bag and rushed out.

I'm not sure how Tee had recognized it as a man. It was a pile of fecal and mud encrusted filth, covered with blisters, scabs and oozing wounds laying in the middle of our street just outside the small building that held doorways to our various other communities. This was a left over from before we moved in and had doors installed in our homes. Leo had never bothered to remove it as he had moved on to more interesting projects.

I was aghast and truly had no idea what it was.

"Stay back kids, go get Aunt Calypso and Uncle Nico if you can find them" I said as I approached with a wand in one hand and my sword in the other.

The mass of filth was close to the ground and seemed to be crawling towards me. Steam poured off of it and I could feel the heat radiating from it even ten feet away. It was groaning as if in agony, like it was passing its last breath and left a trail of blood and filth as it moved. Just as I was ready to strike to protect my children, self and neighborhood it lifted what seemed to be its head, opened two blood shot green eyes and whispered.

"Annabeth"


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

 **Percy**

I saw her and knew I had made it home. I could only whisper her name, "Annabeth", then ask for water. I'm not sure if she even heard that. It didn't matter. I could die now, I was home after so many weeks away. Of course I had found out over the last few weeks that I couldn't die. Didn't matter. I was home now.

I had been fighting since Nico made it out. It never stopped. They were always on the attack. I soon found that although I could fight with a sword, my wand would actually kill them. At least for a little while. They grew right back.

Before we left I had visited the restricted section on the Hogwarts library and loaded some particularly violent spells, including the killing curse. It would kill them, and if I followed up by hitting their corpses with reducto curse they exploded and were scattered. That made it take longer for them to be reborn.

I made it out. I was burned, blistered and exhausted, but alive. I couldn't die no matter what they hit me with, no matter how great the agony. The pain and torture made me beyond reason at times, but I finally figured a way to escape. It took weeks it seemed.

"Stay back kids, go get Aunt Calypso and Uncle Nico if you can find them"

"Annabeth... water" I whispered as she approached. She looked as beautiful as the day she told me I drooled in my sleep. I had no idea who the kids were. Some young godlings I guessed if they were related to Calypso and Nico. That made no sense but nothing really did at that moment anyway. They were too young for Half Blood or Hogwarts. It didn't matter. Annabeth was there. I was safe now. Gods how I had missed her and the kids!

"What th... Percy? What, Agua eructo!" She said as she aimed her wand at me and sprayed me with a garden hose like flow of the coolest, most wonderful water I had ever tasted. It seemed forever since I had any. I hadn't been able to use my survival thermos thing since I entered the Archeron. Was that yesterday? Last week? I didn't know. Time was different there.

She saw me trying to catch it in my mouth and failing. For some reason she was spraying it all over me. Okay I was a bit muddy and covered with blisters from the burns, especially on my feet and legs so that felt great, but I was so very thirsty. Annabeth is smart and observant though. She figured this out, dropped her sword and while she continued to hose me down, with her free hand got out her own canteen, opened it against her body and began pouring it into my mouth.

I don't have any idea how much I drank or how long. I was suddenly quite cold and shivering.

Annabeth was silent but I heard another familiar voice.

"Oh gods! I'll fetch grandfather." Calypso said. I closed my eyes, it hurt even to do that, and a moment later felt someone touch me.

"Owie"

The pain from my wounds and burns was gone. I was still in agony, and so tired. I passed out. I felt like I was flying. I was still so very cold.

I woke up underwater, still cold, but not as bad. It took me a minute to realize I was in the pool at our home. I had never had a chance to use it since we moved in. The water healed me, but I was still in near agony, and exhausted. I looked around the edge and saw people staring into the water at me. All of Annabeth's mortal family was there with her. She was crying. Calypso, Nico and most of the gang as well. It was time to rise for a minute if only to let them know I was alive and glad to be back.

"Annabeth. Thank gods I made it." I said as I broke through the surface.

"Come on. Its time to go. He's okay now. Nico are you sure you don't mind?" She said, ignoring me.

"No problem. I hate crowds anyway. Plus Will and I want to watch Hephestus TV to see if its on the news. Congratulations again Annabeth. Its going to be okay."

"Hmmph." She said as she led her sad looking family and our miserable looking friends away.

She ignored me. She had tears in her eyes, and she ignored me.

I fell back in the water and passed out again.

I woke up again out of the pool and with Will helping me to the bathroom where I peed for what seemed like a half hour. I glanced in the mirror and didn't recognize myself. I was gaunt, maybe half my normal weight, nothing but skin and bones. I had new scars I didn't remember, and my hair was mostly gone, like it had been burned off. Where it was, it was gray and long. I had several days growth of beard and in places it appeared to have been singed off rather than shaved. The remnants of the cargo shorts I had worn when we left no longer really fit me and were held up by what appeared to be a rope of snakeskin. I had no shirt, socks or shoes. I looked like total shit.

What the hell had happened to me? Oh yeah. I had been through hell. Literally. Again.

But I was home to Annabeth now. It would be okay.

I found our bedroom, again with Will walking me there, and went to my dresser to find it full of Annabeth's things. Will suggested I look at some boxes in the closet and sure enough there were a few with my name scrawled on them, and within I found my clothes. New underwear, shorts a Camp Half Blood tee and socks were the first order of business. I threw what I had on in the trash. Even a repario spell was not going to bring them back. Nothing fit but I had a web belt to at least hold the shorts up. I was ugly, but at least not nearly naked anymore.

The next order of business was to check on the kids. I missed them as much as I missed Annabeth I think. The whole time they filled my thoughts. It was late so I figured they would be in the nursery asleep but when I checked, well, the nursery was gone.

What the fuck?

"Will, Where are Grover and Calypso?"

"Oh, they are with Annabeth and her family. They should be back soon."

"But Will, where.. where do they sleep? The nursery is gone."

"In their rooms Percy. Come on, you better come back to the family room with me and sit down. You must be hungry. I'll have the aerial servants bring you something."

"Okay." I was so confused.

I settled into an easy chair I didn't recognize, but all of our stuff was so new I guess I just hadn't noticed it before. Nico put a pillow under my head and pulled a comforter over me while Will fetched a mug of what tasted like warm chicken soup, only with no noodles. Or chicken.

"Here is some broth. You should probably avoid solids for a day or so Percy."

It was the most wonderful thing I had tasted in as long as I could remember. It wasn't even blue. I drank it, felt warm and good all over, then fell promptly back to sleep. I didn't really wake up, but I heard them talking if that makes sense.

"The kids are asleep, I've got it from here. Thanks for everything Will" Annabeth said. I tried to open my eyelids to see her again, but they were just too heavy.

"No problem. He will probably feel some more pain. He seems to go to sleep when he does, that is how his body is dealing with it right now. I'm leaving some nectar and unicorn draught for you. Alternate them every couple of hours, no more. Just one measure then. He's had so much I don't want to burn him up."

"I'm... I can't do that. No. Leave it on the table beside him, he can figure it out." she replied. She sounded callous, but she sniffed as if she was crying. I wanted to tell her it was okay, to get some rest, I knew she must be exhausted with worry.

"Annabeth!" My mother exclaimed.

"No. I... just can't right now Sally. I just can't."

"You can't tell me you don't care."

"I do, you know that. Its just... after everything that happened, I...I have a lot to work through. It will be okay. Just leave it there Will. He's immortal. He can't die anyway."

"I'll stay with him" Mom said.

"No no, you go home Sally." Annabeth urged her.

"Annabeth, he may be your husband, he may be immortal from saving the damned world too damned much, but he's my boy. I know you're angry. You can be angry later. I'm staying." Mom said. And she did. She was on the couch by my side all night, and just as Will predicted, every couple of hours I awoke in agony, and mom gave me the draughts that eased it and put me back to sleep.

What the fuck was Annabeth acting like that for? Figuring that out was beyond me. I couldn't think clear, and couldn't remember things from one minute to the next. I remembered that we fought the night before I left. I had never told her I promised Hades a favor for letting me leave the underworld before. I should of, but when I woke up in the bath at Hogwarts I was just so happy to see her it didn't seem important in the big scheme of things. And it never came up again until Nico delivered his request. I figured Hades would want me to put in a good word with my father for him, something like that, not march through Tartarus again. I thought we were past that when I left. I guess she was still mad about it.

I was back though. We would work it out, once I felt better we would talk. I loved Annabeth. She was and is my world. Her and the kids. Life was good again.

I woke up nauseous and soaked with sweat.

"What's wrong Will?" I heard my mother ask.

"His temp is down to about one oh three, and it looks like his body is finally trying to control it. This is progress Sally. We will take him down to the pool and cool him down some more. He should start feeling better pretty soon, He will be weak though. Lets see if we can get him awake enough to get some more nutrition in him."

"Pancakes. Blue pancakes." I mumbled. I was really in the mood for the sugary sweetness of some blue pancakes with syrup.

"Nothing that solid yet Percy. Gatorade on the way though, you need your electrolytes." I heard him say as he giggled at my request.

Damn. The Gatorade was cool and delicious, but I really wanted my pancakes.

I slept in the bottom of the pool all morning and by lunch time I was strong enough to have the water lift me out. Then I went to the bathroom and between relieving myself began to get the dry heaves, or in my case, the wet heaves. I vomited what seemed like a gallon of water.

I looked in the mirror but was still ugly, only now I was ugly, scrawny and bloated. It was an attractive package.

I pulled the water from me, it took a couple tries before I was dry but that was an improvement. I don't know how I had gotten out of the pool the day before. I hurt all over as if I had come back from the dead, but even that was an improvement pain wise. So, I was on the mend. Time to find out why my wife and kids were avoiding me.

I went back to the family room and found mom asleep on the couch, Will asleep on the recliner, and Calypso, Leo, Ginny and Harry seated around the room.

"Percy!" Ginny nearly shouted as I walked in. She jumped up and threw her arms around me as the folks sleeping came to life. "Gods we missed you so much! Don't ever do that again!"

"Percy! How do you feel?" Will asked.

"Uh. Bad. Really bad. But better, where is"

"Percy, we all missed you so much!" Mom exclaimed as she took Ginny's place.

"Annabeth?" I finished.

"Oh, she's around somewhere. We have so much to tell you. Why don't you take the couch, I'll sit over here. Are you warm? Cold?"

"Uh no. I've been cold since I got back, now I'm.. I'm okay I guess. Where is"

"Hang on" Will interrupted as he stuck some device in my ear. I heard a beep and he said "98.4, we're back to normal."

"Why was I too cold or something?"

"No Percy you were hot. I don't really know how hot. My thermometer doesn't measure temperatures high enough to boil flesh and cause steam to roll off when you're hit by a garden hose. It would have been fatal to a mortal though. You say your nauseous? Think you could keep some broth down?"

"Uh sure that.. that would be good. Now. Shut up. Where are Annabeth, Calypso and Grover? My daughter Calypso I mean, I'm not crazy, I know you are there" I smiled at her and Leo.

"The kids are with Jason and Piper Percy, maybe you should sit down. Guys, could you give us a minute?" Mom asked.

"Sure" both Harry and Leo said. "Good to see you back man, we'll talk later."

Everyone left although Will would return with the broth and join us before mom spoke.

"Percy, uh, Annabeth, she... well she loves you very much, but"

"But what?"

"Well, she is really upset with you. She doesn't think she can talk to you until you are strong enough to hear what she has to say. She has hurt really bad and you being back, well, she is over joyed but, well, she has a lot of pain to deal with and... its going to be tough for both of you to have that conversation. The kids are great though, they are anxious to see you, but Annabeth thinks she should talk to them first. You understand?"

"No. I mean, why talk to them, its not like they will understand, I mean, gods, I've thought of nothing but them for weeks, and where in the hell is the nursery we built?"

"Percy" Will gently said, "How long do you think you were gone?"

"I don't know, time doesn't work the same there, its confusing. A few weeks? A month or so maybe a month and half, we only meant to be gone a few days, but I've been fighting giants and titans every day and night so its not like I kept a diary or anything."

"Percy" Mom said with a tear in her eye, "You've been gone four years."

"Four y..." I said, then passed out as the blood rushed to my head.

I woke again sometime later with a throbbing head ache and the voice of an angel beside me.

"He's coming around, are you sure?" I heard a woman's voice ask.

"Yes mother, I'm sure. He.. I love him, we'll fight later. I'm not going to kick him when he's down, its just, the last few days have been..."

"A very immature time for you. Now, you are a wife, a mother and a daughter of wisdom. Act like it. Save your wrath for later. It would do no good now or then anyway. He practically died, and he is immortal. Give it a rest as you say. He is probably the only one that can stop a war at this point." I heard, finally recognizing the voice of Athena. It was good she was in my corner, if she really was, which I somehow doubted. War? What the hell was that about? And if Athena was in my corner, exactly how angry was Annabeth? Geez.

"I know, but I'm human too. And... well I can cope. He needs me. I'm here. I just don't know if things will ever be the uh, same."

"They won't. Change is the only doesn't mean it won't get better. I've got to go. Zeus is calling a council on the solstice. I must prepare."

"Annabeth" I whispered. I'm not sure if she heard me as I was face down on the couch, The leather smelled nice. I didn't know we had a leather couch.

"I didn't know... four years, I didn't know. I thought we would be back in days. Four years..."

"We'll talk about that later. How do you feel?" she asked as she kissed my brow. Her lips were soft and wonderful. I so badly wanted to kiss her back but just the pain of rolling to my side to face her was almost unbearable.

"You are so beautiful... I... I didn't know I was gone that long. I'm so sorry."

"I know. Enough about that. We will talk later, how do you feel?"

"You mean have a big ass fight later?" I tried to smile.

"Probably. You're a seaweed brain. You let your precious honor hurt your family. The last four years have been unbearable. You're back now, and we will make it work. I love you. That's all that matters right now. We will talk of it no more. How do you feel?"

"Is the nectar Will left still over there?"

"Yes... so you heard that?"

"Some. It's okay, You have every right to be angry. I understand. But you loving me isn't all that matters. I love you too. That matters. For, uh, the last four years I guess, that is all I've had. Pour your heart out on me. I'm immortal anyway. We have forever to sort it out."

"I'm sorry. I wish you had not heard all that. I was in a bad state, confused about everything. I do love you Percy, I will until the end of time."

I took her hand and whispered as best as I could. "That's all I need to hear right now."

She poured a measure of either unicorn draught or nectar, I wasn't sure which as at the moment my mouth was so dry I couldn't taste anything, but I instantly felt better, and for the moment did not feel like going back to sleep. I wished for something to drink and an aerial brought it in moments. While she watched I guzzled another quart of gatorade.

"Do you want to talk about your uh... quest?"

I thought for a second before I replied. "No."

"Uh, okay, any idea when you could, I mean, uh, a lot of folks are wondering how"

"Never." I interrupted her, and immediately felt bad about doing so.

"I understand. I've been there, remember?" she smiled.

"This was worse. I was alone, it was... worse."

"I was too. That's what hurt so bad. But I'm not now. Mom, Aphrodite, Piper and I spent the day talking. I'm angry Percy, I have a lot of rage, but... I'm not so sure its at you. They are pestering me to find out how you escaped from the giants and titans, but if you don't want to talk about it we will just tell them all to fuck off."

"I killed them. I killed them all Annabeth. Over and over and over, a thousand times probably. Every time I did, they would grow back. I came up with creative ways to kill them, I would blow up and destroy their corpses, toss part into the Archeron and blow up the rest just to slow down their rebirth. I killed them all Annabeth. And a lot of other things. I don't ever want to talk about it."

"But a hero can't kill a them alone, you have to have help from a god."

"I'm not a hero. I'm not really a god. But my wand has the hair of a god as its core. I killed them Annabeth. Before we left I programmed the killing curse and a few other really nasty, evil things, all the unforgivables, and more. They have no immunity to Hecate's magic if it is cast by us. If there is one thing they hate more than the gods, its me. I killed them and killed them and killed a bunch of other stuff too. I tortured them and used the imperious to set them to killing each other. I don't ever want to talk about. I'm only telling you because I don't ever want to keep anything from you, but don't ask the details, I beg you."

"Its okay, they were trying to kill you"

"No, they were trying to torture me. They wanted me to turn on the gods. I almost did. I..."

"You killed them. Its okay, its what we do Percy."

"No, I mean, I want you to understand. After awhile,... I liked it. I liked killing them, I never felt that before, growing up at Half Blood, it was just something I was supposed to do. But after a while in Tartarus I liked killing the way they liked to kill things. I liked hurting them, destroying them. It was.. It was my passion there. And I don't really... I don't want to talk about it because I think you might hate me for it. I hate myself because I loved hearing their screams. It was my only pleasure." I said as I wept like a little boy.

"Its okay Percy, it will be okay, we're together now. You get well, no one will hurt you here. Do you want to talk about something else or rest?"

"Calypso and Grover, are they okay? Gods I miss them! Where are they?"

"I.. they are great, they are with Rachel, Neville and Reyna. They will be back tonight. They like the chocolate in New Rome so they might not want to go to sleep, but I will make sure they know you need your rest. Percy, I, I'm not sure I want the first time they see you to be like this. I want them to know how strong and brave and beautiful you are."

"Right now I'm weak, crying and ugly. You're right. Until I can get a haircut and some color back it would be" I grinned.

"No, you're wounded, recovering and beautiful, and we aren't waiting. The kids need their father, but, uh, I don't mean to be vain, but do you trust me on something? Can we fix you up a bit?"

"I've seen myself in the bathroom mirror Annabeth. I look like shit. That someone has stepped in. Then shit on again." I laughed. "But I... I really need to see our kids, and of course I trust you."

"Good then! You will see them, and if you are worried about how you look, well, uh, some people are here that really want to say 'hi'and help. Uh but Percy, there may be some surprising changes for you, are you up to it?"

"They tell me I'm immortal."

"Okay, come on in guys!" She nearly yelled.

I figured Rachel would be bringing the kids in, but instead Jason walked in, behind a very pregnant Piper. They were both radiant.

"So, is it a good time guys?" Jason asked.

"It is now" Annabeth answered, holding up our interlocked hands with a smile.

"Geez Percy, you look like you've been through hell." Piper grinned. "We missed you so much, we have a lot of catching up to do but, uh, Annabeth, can I hug your husband?"

"Yeah, I'm not the jealous type. Every woman and most of the men that have seen him today has hugged him whether he was awake or not."

Piper sat on the couch as I scooted over as best I could, then leaned down and gently embraced me.

"We really did miss you Percy, you just don't know how much. I bless you on behalf of my mother, may your life be filled with love and happiness."

Neither of us could really hug but she did sort of squeeze me a little I guess, and I suddenly felt a rush of goodness. I still hurt, but I felt really great at the same time. It was an unusual sensation. Then she sat up, reached in her purse and pulled out a compact. She opened it and held the mirror in front of me.

My hair was back, although with some gray, and I looked, well, really good. Like my old self, only really skinny.

"Get some weight on you and your back in business big guy." She laughed.

"Wow. So that's what the mark of Aphrodite feels like. Thanks Piper, I was worried about the kids seeing me that way.

"Oh no Percy, you're way past the mark now" Jason said.

"Nope, you got the blessing, and you really did look terrible." She smiled.

"Just truly horrible. Damned ugly in fact." Jason smirked.

"Yeah, lets see what you look like after four years in the underworld. I thought I came out pretty handsome relatively speaking."

"Geez Percy what did everything else look like down there?" Leo said as he came around the door.

"You were always handsome to me" Annabeth said, her eyes finally twinkling a bit as she looked at me. I could only smile back.

"It's so good to see you all again," I whispered as I was beginning to choke up a bit.

There was a long silence.

"You, uh, you want to talk about it?" Piper asked.

"Yes! Absolutely! So when are you due? Boy or girl?"

"Any day now. Annabeth proved we only have to be pregnant for a couple of weeks and I'm at thirteen days. We think. Maybe fourteen or twelve. Possibly eleven. We were, uh, well we had a lot of spare time a couple weekends ago. And Jason Jr is a boy. But thats not what I meant, I meant, do you want to talk about the underworld?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well if you ever need an ear, we're here for you Percy. All of us."

"Nope. I realized something over the last couple of days,,, have I been back a couple of days now?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yes, well, you're on day three. You've been sleeping in the pool a lot."

"Right. Well I've noticed one thing."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"I'm not in the underworld." 


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

 **Percy**

 **"Are** you willy my dahdee?"

The words, spoken by the prettiest little toddler anyone had ever seen, woke me. She had green eyes like me, but the rest, her hair, face, well everything, she got all that from her mother. Especially her smile.

I had fallen asleep on the couch sometime during the evening as friends and family kept stopping by to see me. Annabeth had decided, wisely of course, that I should just stay there rather than waking me to go to bed. I didn't know what time it was but I was glad Calypso had awoken me. She was as beautiful as her mother and would no doubt leave a string of broken hearts around the world when she grew up. I couldn't wait to watch it all.

"Are you Calypso?" I grinned.

"Caly-ipso" She replied.

"Then I'm really your daddy. I... I missed you so much! Where is your brother?" I said as I sat up and hugged her as though my life depended on it.

"Sweeping. Mommy says he gets that from you."

"Mommy is probably right about that."

I felt surprisingly good, still sore and achy but much better. It only hurt when I moved. So much, much, better, but still very tired. Will would have probably told me to rest, but I had no intentions of doing so. Calypso was there.

"Are you hungry? Had breakfast?"

"Mah mee gets it for me."

"She does? Well, today, why don't we make it? Come on, I'll teach you how to make blue pancakes!"

"Blue?"

"Yeah, cause they're the best!" I said as I stood and scooped her up and went to find the kitchen. Thankfully we had everything we needed, as the aerial servants anticipated my needs, though it was clear only the aerials ever cooked of late. I'm not sure they cooked or did magic though, I never knew how that worked. Anyway, the pots and pans had clearly not been used, so probably magic.

I had the best little helper standing on a chair beside me and soon the aroma of our efforts filled the house. As soon as the first were in the pan I found the coffee maker and rinsed the dust out. It still had some of the packing paper inside, but I put on a strong pot with just a dash of salt, the way I like it.

Caly was a great helper and soon we had a huge stack of piping hot blue pancakes on the table along with a ton of bacon and scrambled eggs. Both the kitchen and ourselves were covered in batter from our efforts and as if on cue Annabeth appeared in the doorway wearing her pj's, pink bunny slippers and a house coat, her hair mussed, no make up and looking like the most beautiful woman in the world. A little boy who looked a lot like us was behind her, peering at me from around her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Ah! There's my domestic goddess, and just in time! Breakfast is served." I said as I poured juice for the kids. As soon as I set it down I handed Annabeth coffee She looked down at the little boy, nodded and Grover yelled.

"Dahhhhhhdeeeeee!"

He ran from behind Annabeth and threw his arms around me as I knelt to return his embrace. Calypso was on us too, not wanting to be left out, and I wanted to hug them both until the day I died.

"I can't believe you made breakfast, we have aerial servants for that now Percy. Will says you need your rest." Wise Girl said as we sat in the breakfast nook.

"We mate pancags! Blue un's! The best!" Calypso exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I don't think I slept a lot the last few years. But I need... I need to feel, uh, normal right now."

"Yeah, I get that. Woah, these are good! Did you make them Caly?"

"Me and dahdee" Calypso grinned.

"She made the good part." I smiled. After that we didn't talk a lot as I was starved and this was the first solid food I had in forever. When we were all finished, and I was bloated like a tick, I finally asked.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Auntie Grainer and Uncle Ron are taking us to see Auntie Ray this morning, can you go dahhhhdee? Puh-leeze?"

"Grainer?" I asked

"Grainger. They have a hard time saying 'Hermione'. 'Ray' means 'Reyna'." Annabeth smiled.

"Me too. I may just start calling her 'Betty', that's easier to say." I grinned at the kids.

"And no, Uncle Will says daddy has to rest this morning or he won't be able to go to the party later. Doctor's orders. Besides, I have to catch your daddy up with what's been going on."

"Party?" I asked.

"Yeah, the crew is throwing you a welcome back party." Annabeth smiled.

"I don't want a party."

"I know. Sally and I both told them that. They don't care. They like throwing parties."

"I wanna stay with dahhhhdeee!"

"Me too!"

"I wanna stay with Grover and Calypso." I grinned.

"I know, I know, but, I wanna stay with Percy!" Annabeth smiled.

"Well screw it then, lets just hang out all day. How does that sound?"

"No, I mean, I would love that, but, we need to talk, I need to catch you up, plus Ron and Hermione are coming in just so they can take the kids birthday shopping. Its been planned for a week. I should tell you Percy, the last four years the only arguments the company has had have been over who gets to hang out with Caly and Tee." Annabeth giggled at this.

"Well anyone can see why. They're the best kids ever! So everyone calls you 'Caly' and 'Tee'?" I smiled.

"Auntie Piper is preg-ah-nant" Caly said.

"I saw that!"

"Yeah, Nico gave them those names. They kind of stuck." Annabeth said. "Kids, we will hang out all day tomorrow, there is nothing planned, but today your daddy and I need to talk so I can get him caught up. Okay?"

"Okay mommy" they reluctantly agreed.

The conversation died. I didn't want to say anything stupid like 'what's been going on' to remind everyone I had basically abandoned them, but there wasn't anything else to talk about really. Finally Tee broke the silence.

"Mommy grat-you-ate-it." He grinned.

"You what?" I asked

"Yeah. The night you got back, that is where we were going... I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you. I'm... horrible." She started to cry.

"Annabeth! That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" I nearly yelled as I threw my arms around her.

"No... don't. I... I should have been with you. I was just so... angry and confused and shocked... we had planned for weeks and"

"And you would rather watch me float in a pool all night than be recognized for all the work you did? You mean you didn't have the choice of watching me or watching grass grow? Don't be silly, I was fine. Staying with me, well, I was gone for four years. You were gone for one afternoon. We'll call it even." I smiled. I was just so proud of my wife.

"Even? Oh hells no we will not call it even!..." She erupted, her stormy eyes filled with rage, before calming herself, inhaling deeply, then sighing. "I'm sorry kids, you shouldn't hear language like that. Percy, we will talk later. I'm sorry. I should have stayed with you."

"I should have too. That's all I'm saying."

"Yeah. You should shut up now" she smiled.

We got silent again and the kids were clearly not going to be the first to speak this time. I had just been given some great advice that I shouldn't either so I sipped the best coffee ever and waited.

"So yeah, after the first year, well, everything was running okay, the company got running so smooth that I had a lot of time on my hands and the less busy I was the more horrible life was, so I started school. Your mom, my mom, well everyone really, helped with the kids, I took summer classes too and in three years I graduated. I was going to start on my masters in a week or so but I'm going to put that off so we can.. uh, rebuild."

"You don't have to, I can hang with the kids and"

"No, I mean, I want to. I want to spend my time in other ways right now. I'll go back this fall, the kids will be starting Pre K at Athena Academy in the fall, I can go while they are in school and"

"Athena Academy?" I asked.

"Yes, that is what the school at Half Blood is called. We named it after the Goddess of Wisdom, and among other things, learning. Anyway"

"Grandma Athena"

"Yes Tee, your school is named after your grandmother, that's kind of cool isn't it? And Aunt Piper is the principal. Oh, she graduated with me Percy, I wish... well anyway. Uh, I figured this fall I would start, that way we could have the summer together, fix anything that needs fixing in the world and maybe travel a bit? Oh, and, if you're still interested maybe you could go to college with me? I mean, if you are still interested in that sort of thing. Its really easy since we can learn with magic now. I mean, I know education has always been my thing but"

"I'd like to share it with you." I said aloud, then leaned over to whispered "and I want to be a good example for these guys too."

That earned me a big smile. So maybe life really was good again.

"Mmmm kay, who wants to help me clean up?" I asked.

"Uh Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as she drew her wand from the pocket of her house coat and cast the scourgify and the place began to clean itself.

"Well yeah, if you want to do it the easy way." I grinned. "Besides, I have no idea where my wand is."

"Oh I hung your bag in your bathroom. Its probably in that. Why don't you take a shower and get cleaned up while I get the kids ready?"

"Okay, you sure I can't help?"

"No. You covered breakfast, I got this, and uh, you're still a little stinky, isn't he kids?"

"Dahdeeee isn't stinkeeee!" Caly squealed as she laughed.

"That's right. You got my back don't ya?" I said as I hugged them both. "You sure we can't all just hang out today mommy?" I asked Annabeth as the two cutest smiles ever beamed at me.

"Percy, uh, lets talk in here for a second, just give us a minute kids." She said as she stood and went to the next room. Four adoring eyes twinkled at me as I smiled back at them as I rose to follow Wise Girl.

"Percy," she began, "I know you want to be with the kids, its only normal and right and I love you for it, I know you love them and miss them and... well when I saw you making breakfast with Caly this morning, well that was just the most, uh, loving thing I've ever seen. I nearly cried I was so happy, but well, for the last few years we've had a routine. I've had to plan the kids schedule a week in advance and they need that routine... Oh! I know they need their daddy and mommy too, I know that, but there are going to be a lot of changes in their lives and they have been surrounded by the most loving and wonderful friends ever. I don't want to change that routine too suddenly. Plus I was serious. Will said if you didn't rest this morning you couldn't go this afternoon. You understand?"

"I guess, I mean, if you think that's wise. I just..."

"I know. But I also know you're tired and need to take it easy. You will be tired for a while. The kids need a daddy who isn't asleep all the time. Their mommy needs some mommy and daddy time too. Just, you know, alone. So"

"Annabeth I love you but I'm not sure I'm physically up for that I.."

"Uh, no. That's not what I meant. I mean, I won't ever deny you, you know that, but emotionally I'm still in a weird place and I need things to calm down some. I mean,,, you know I love you but..." she started to weep.

"No, I understand. We have forever. We've never been about sex and we still aren't. I don't ever want to be." I said as I held her face in my hands and kissed her.

"Thanks. I married well. I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah.. I mean, no, I know I did, you just have to give me time to readjust. I was in a dark place for a long time and I needed a daily routine I could rely on just to get by. I'm coming out of that and into the light now, but, I'm not out. I'm not going to lie to you about that. Its... well there is a lot going on I need to bring you up to speed on and I don't want to talk about it all around the kids. Some of it is pretty scary."

"I've never known you to be afraid of anything."

"Because since we met I've always had you. No matter what, I knew I was safe if you were there. Always. But now I've been alone for four years, with two kids I love depending on me while the man I love, who I knew would keep me and my children safe, was gone and probably dead. I've learned to be afraid."

"Okay. I understand. Besides you're right. I am pretty tired. I'll bow to your greater wisdom."

"That's a refreshing attitude, and you're tired because you're probably a few years behind on your sleep." She smiled and kissed me. "Okay kids, this morning you're shopping with Hermione and Ron for your birthday, and this afternoon daddy's welcome home party! Lets get ready!"

The kids smiled and hugged me again. None of us wanted to let go. When we did they both went down one of the halls, presumptively to their rooms, to get ready.

"Are they always that well behaved?" I asked Annabeth.

"Usually. They are great kids Percy."

"Were you that well behaved when you were that age?"

"Me? Oh hells no! I thought they got that from you." She replied.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Maybe it skips a generation?" She giggled.

"It must." I smiled.

I admit it, a hot shower felt practically orgasmic that morning. I had soaked in a pool for a great deal of the last two days, but soap and hot water really made me finally feel clean and alive. Still, and perhaps it was the high carb breakfast, I was fatigued when I got out. Most of the aches and pains were gone. A bit of rest and I would be better.

My bag was in my bathroom and contained my wand. Riptide had returned to my pocket as always, it was never gone, but everything was filthy, greasy and smelly and all got a cleaning. Before I got in I had found some clean shorts and other clothes so when I came out I really looked about as well as I was going to until I got some muscle mass back. Thinking more clearly I decided to go high protein and start swimming laps everyday like I had when I was younger to accomplish this. Still, those blue pancakes were awesome.

I went back to the bedroom just as Annabeth called me.

"Percy, there are some people here that would like to see you."

I went back to the foyer as quickly as I could hobble to find Hermione and Ron. Hermione reached out to embrace me but Ron was quicker and hugged me first.

"Welcome back mate. You.. you were missed" he said as we hugged. Then it was Hermione's turn to do the same.

"Kids, your father is the bravest man I've ever known." Ron told them.

"No, that would have to be Harry or Leo, I'm a distant third at best." I said.

"Shut up Percy" Hermione said as she squeezed me that much harder and I heard her sniffle beside my ear. Geez, why are all my friends so weepy? It was nice to be loved though.

"So how are you two? I hear you're setting a date soon?" I asked.

"Yes! See Ronald! Everyone knows! You shouldn't have told anyone! Even people in the underworld know about it!" Hermione laughed. as she playfully smacked him.

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked.

"I.. I overheard someone talking about it when I was on the couch... honestly, I couldn't even say who." And I couldn't, I have no idea who I over heard.

"Yes though. Its time. Hermione is starting her law studies this fall. She just graduated too."

"And Ronald has been taking some business courses and is joining George and Freddie's shop," Hermione grinned. "Well, we must be going if we are to be back in time. I can't wait to see you this afternoon Percy. Let's talk then, please?"

"Sure. I would like that. I would like that a lot."

More hugs and they were gone. It was just myself and Annabeth.

"So uh"

"Yeah." She replied as we looked at each other.

We kissed a long time, just standing there. We didn't need words for that.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes. Very."

"You should rest then. Come on." She replied as she took me by the hand and led me to our room. She folded down the covers then looked at me.

"Annabeth I..."

"No. We're just sleeping. I... Percy, I think the worst part was learning to sleep alone again. A while ago you said you needed to feel normal. I do too. Let's take a nap and just hold me like you used to. Please?"

"I would love that."

She set the alarm as I took off my shoes and slid into bed. We both stayed dressed otherwise but just being near her and holding her was more intimacy than most would ever experience.

The alarm went off way too soon, only three hours or so later and I reached for my wand so I could kill it but my wand was still in the bathroom. Which, I realized after a moment was where I needed to be to. After another torrent of urinary relief I came back to the bed and Annabeth had called for drinks. Yay! Blue Kool Aid!

"Uh Percy, I love you but you don't need your survival bag in bed. Yet." She smiled.

"No, my wand is in it and next time I want to be able to turn the alarm off for you."

"Oh? You have a spell for that?"

"I figure a stupify would make it explode. If not there is reducto." I grinned.

"Ha! Funny. My dad gave us this because we couldn't use an electric one."

"Repario would fix it." I smirked.

"Percy! You are not going to destroy my alarm!"

"Kidding. So, we need to talk."

"Yeah. I don't want to."

"You don't want to talk? Who are you? Where is Annabeth?"

"Ughhh! No, I want to talk. I don't want to talk about what we need to talk about."

"I think I want to just get it over with." I said as I lay beside her and tried to look into her eyes. She kept looking away.

"Oh, you mean that talk. No I'm not ready. I... I'm working on it. Hoping it goes away."

"Don't bury it. Get it out. You need to vent, I get it, I understand. I fucked up. I know that and"

"Percy."

"Yes."

"Shut up. I'm working through it. We'll talk, but not yet. I'm not ready and you don't get to dictate that. Okay? I love you. I start with that. That's the foundation for me. I've got a whole home to reconstruct. Its going to take time and me throwing bricks at you is not going to help."

"You're being metaphorical about the bricks, right?"

"Not entirely. But anyway, thats not the talk. This is. War is coming. It could happen, well probably at the solstice council. Everyone keeps asking you if you want to talk about the underworld because every parent and benefactor needs to know one thing."

"Woah, I heard that about the war while I was half asleep, your mom said it. What is going on? Why is war coming? Who is fighting? What's it about?"

She turned her face towards me and stared.

"You."

"Me? Why would anyone have a war over me?"

"Percy, when Nico came back and reported that the giants and titans were rising, Hades sealed off Tartarus."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that Annabeth."

"Right. What you didn't know is that your father demanded he open it as Nico organized, well, an army to go get you. We were all going to go. Your mother was going to watch the kids. Everyone. I mean everyone. The magicians, every house, every cabin at Half Blood, and Jupiter. Chiron, Merlin, I mean, everyone. Poseidon and mother, Aphrodite, Artemis, even Hestia demanded it be reopened. Hades said no. Zeus backed him. Of the twelve only Ares agreed with them."

"Well... I mean, they argued like that before I..."

"Did you hear me say Hera backed them? No because she sided with us. Or at least took no position. I know. Weird. Anyway, since then it has festered. Now you've escaped and Hades is claiming one of the gods must have helped and he's blaming our parents for Tartarus being reopened. He says the guys you've been fighting are going to come up and try to kill everything again, with or without Gaea. Zeus hasn't committed yet but.. well at the solstice he will, and then its on."

"Part of me says let them fight."

"Me too, except it wouldn't be a fist fight in some abstract unplottable space over Manhattan, if it were we would just move Sally, Paul and Estelle here until it was over. No it would be oceans against the underworld against the sky. Millions of innocent mortals would die. And it wouldn't end for centuries. Humanity might be destroyed."

"That would suck." I said.

"I'm serious Percy, this is serious. How did you do it?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Don't keep secrets from me!" She shouted.

"Annabeth, are there, uh, entities that would kill you for knowing it?"

"I don't know. Its certainly the hot topic right now. 'Did Percy fuck up and let the giants and titans out' seems to be the one thing everyone wants to know."

"That I can answer. No. I didn't. I escaped. I'll tell the pantheon. All of them. But no, the Titans and Giants can't get out the way I did. I didn't reopen anything. But please don't ask me how. I don't want you to be endangered by it. Please. Do you trust me?"

She just stared.

"Okay, maybe not the right time to ask that. Will you trust me?"

There was another long pause.

"Yes. I will, but you know the stakes."

"Yeah, death, destruction and end of life as we know it."

"No. The stakes are that if you fail me this time, you never get to ask that again. So what is the plan?"


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

 **Annabeth**

I had to admit, for a plan that he clearly developed in the few minutes as we talked, it wasn't bad. It was the best we had anyway.

Percy would not tell me how he escaped. At first I was furious that he was keeping a secret, but when he pointed out that he was doing so to protect me, well, I could live with that. Barely. For the moment. We were safe in New Ionia, even the gods could only come by invitation, and we were probably safe in general until the solstice neared, but this needed to be off our plate and the sooner the better. The best part of his plan was that we could pretty much do it tonight, then wait for the solstice. The bad part was Zeus or Hades might make him explode then. They might do that anyway though the way the current environment was shaping up, but after the night the pressure would be on others.

I was still angry and sorting through that. I wasn't mad Percy had been gone, I was sad about that. I was angry that he had never told me about his promise to do a favor for Hades to begin with and as a result he was gone for four years. But the thing is, the more I was around him, the more I remembered both why and how much I loved him.

That morning we had slept together for the first time since he left. We just slept, but feeling his arms around me made me feel like I had a personal cocoon of safety and love. This was the first time in years I had been able to feel truly at ease, no matter how stressful things were.

I had made them stressful. That was on me. What sort of horrible wretch goes off to walk across a stage to get a piece of paper they could have mailed to them when their lost husband returns so badly beaten, burned and dehydrated that anyone else would have died from it? I had just walked away leaving him in the pool, all because my anger had made me an irrational, spiteful bitch. Later, I had spitefully let him lay on the couch without tending to his agony, and this I had rationalized with the notion that for all that time he had not been there for me, and if he was back I expected him to carry himself. Truthfully, although I was waiting for him to broach the subject, I just could not stand to watch him as he tossed and turned and sometimes screamed through the nightmares he was having. It was disturbing to see him that way, especially on top of all else I was feeling.

Really though I was so in shock at his return I was just sticking my head in the sand. I knew it didn't work that way, we are supposed to carry each other, but that night my heart was hardened and I didn't care if he hurt. I pout myself first, and that was selfish and uncaring. I was a horrible wife. I wasn't even a good girlfriend. Both Aphrodite and my mother were disappointed in me, and I soon realized I was disappointed in myself. I was not by nature a callous person, the universe had made me that way.

Should I even be mad at Percy? Any wrong he did, he had done years before. He suffered for it, more than was equitable. Whatever crime he had committed against our family he had long paid for and then some. It took a long talk from those I admired most to make me realize my anger should be at the universe, at the fates, rather than Percy.

Still, my heart was slow to warm. I loved him. I always would, but I had a lot of shit to deal with before I could explain how I felt and what part he had in bringing about those feelings. Percy kept asking me to just vent and get it out, but for now, it was better to just kick it down the road.

He had been gone for four years. That was a mark against him, no matter how much I realized he had done no wrong really. He had to do what he did. In his favor, he made pancakes with Caly, doted on both me and the kids, and he held me tight while we slept. This time without screaming at the nightmares that had plagued him the last two days. Though small things maybe, they were important to me and carried great weight. The scales were tipping back in his favor. I would keep kicking it down the road until I kicked it away.

"What ya thinking?" Percy asked.

"A lot of things, but mainly how nice it is to sleep beside my husband again, and what a great daddy he is going to be for our kids." I smiled. "I'm so glad you're home Percy, really. I"m sorry if I was snappish a few minutes ago, its just, well, I've got a lot of pain to shed, but, well, I'm shedding it."

"You don't know how bad it hurts to know I hurt you." He began to weep.

"No! No! I didn't mean it like, no! It was fate, or, well.. look I've been going over it all, again and again, and I can't really find a single thing you did that you should have done differently. Okay, yeah, you should have told me about your promise to Hades, but, well, you had to make it. You had to follow it. You had to stay so Nico could get reinforcements and talk his father into letting them in to rescue you. I just,,, well, I can't find anything to be mad at you about but, well"

"You're still mad at me."

"Yeah. But I know I shouldn't be. I should be so thankful you're back. That's what my mind says but my heart... And I am thankful, I'm just..."

"Emotionally fucked up because you're about wisdom and logic and not love?"

"No. Well, yes, maybe. I don't know. Can you just bear with me a while?"

"Sure. How about forever?"

"Forever sounds nice." I said as we kissed. Then kissed again. Then kissed some more. I don't think either of us felt like going further, Percy because he was still recovering and me because I was an industrial size bucket of emotional fuck up. So instead we made out like teenagers, which I guess mentally Percy still was.

We had to stop though. Ron and Hermione would be back with the kids soon and I was still in my pj's.

"Percy would you wait for the kids while I get ready?"

"Sure, but Annabeth, are you sure you don't want to just skip the party? I mean, I appreciate it and all but I'd rather just be here with you, Caly and Tee."

"We're expected. Its part of being a normal grown up person. We don't have to stay long if you don't want to."

"K', be ready to bail" he grinned.

I got cleaned up and ready fast. Magic helps a lot with that. I went down to the main foyer and found no one immediately, but heard something to the right in Percy's old office, which for the last four years was my office. I had been using it to run the company and it was now an organized, efficient room, unlike before, and decorated by the kids with drawings of what they thought daddy must look like, both by himself and with all of us together.

I found Percy with tears running down his face as he slowly examined each one.

"So you found our gallery." I said.

"Yeah... its..." and then he was too choked up to speak.

"Whenever I am busy with work or school and the kids needed something to do I give them paper and crayons and they draw. You are their favorite subject, followed by you, them and me together. Oh, and Nico. There are quite a few of him. Caly went through an Annabeth-mommy phase last year where she really developed as an impressionist, but she returned to her daddy as a pickle with arms roots" I smiled as he put his arm around me and I joined him in studying the drawings as if we were at the Louvre.

"Nico?"

"Yeah, when he came back without you, well, I raged on him pretty bad, but he just took it, cried, shrugged it off, and he kept coming back. Pretty soon I realized, well, it wasn't his fault and he must have been a good friend to you down there. He didn't even have to go, but did anyway. He worked harder than anyone to put together a rescue. After that, well, he... Percy I've depended on Nico so much, he loves the kids so much. They love him too. I mean, he's as dark as ever outwardly, but.. well the kids first words were 'Mama', followed by 'Dada', followed by "Nico', well it sounded like 'Neeeeeko' but, you know. He was here when they took their first steps, and next year he was planning to take them to dance and tee ball while I was in school. I have never asked him to do anything, he just is there, he just does it. He may be the kid's best friend, I mean, they love all our friends, you know, the company, but Nico is special."

I looked and realized Percy was crying even more now.

"What's wrong? Don't feel bad..."

"All I've missed."

"You'll make up for it. You're going to be the best daddy ever!"

"How do you know? I mean, my father was never in my life young. I had Gabe, that is who taught me what a father was supposed to be, and he sucked."

"Percy. You're not Gabe. You're not Poseidon either. You make your own path. You always have." I smiled then kissed his cheek, just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

"Is he up?" Hazel asked as I opened the door, her face beaming with excitement.

"Sure come on in! Aren't you guys going to the party?"

"Of course" Frank replied.

"I just wanted to talk to Percy for a minute, you know, away from it all if I could" Hazel added.

"I know he would love to. Hey Percy! You have some visitors!"

We went to the family room and I had the invisible servants serve coffee. Percy came in after he composed himself, but his eyes were still red and glistening.

"Wow! Hazel! You're all grown up!" was his first words. It occurred to me that Hazel was eighty five or so when Percy last saw her, but only fourteen of those years had been alive. Now she looked eighteen, taller, far more feminine, but just as beautiful as always.

"Oh Percy!" she exclaimed as she embraced him, "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Hazel. Praetor how are you?"

"I'm good Percy" Frank replied, but I'm not Praetor anymore. You're hugging the Praetor."

"Really? That's awesome! You'll be great!"

"Uh, Percy, she is great. Has been for two years now." Frank grinned.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not really caught up on things."

"No biggie. Reyna retired to go to school and I became senior. Hazel stepped into her place the next spring. I stopped last year so I could start college. Hazel is joining us this fall. But both of us are being replaced by folks from the fifth, so its in good hands. Plus, well, we will be around. Watching. Lurking." He laughed.

"I hate I missed all that. I bet you are awesome at it Hazel."

"I hate you missed it too. It took all of us to get the school running and get the troops back up to snuff, but its good now. Of course if you ever want to stop by for drills we would love to have you. Percy, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Uh, I guess, well Annabeth may not know but... well Frank does. We've talked a lot since you came back. So..."

"Uh, should I be nervous or something? If you are here to ask how I got out, I can't say yet. Sorry."

"No! No! I, well, everyone is getting pressure about finding that out, but no. You will tell us when you're ready. I understand, we all do. No, I wanted to talk about Nico."

"What about Nico?"

"Well, uh, he..." Hazel stammered.

"He blames himself for you being gone" Frank continued for her.

"Right, and, well, he isn't sure how angry you are at him."

"What? Well that I can answer. I'm not angry at all. I can't wait to see him in fact. Will he be at the party?"

"Really? That's great! I.. no I don't think he's going. You know him and crowds. But I will pass that on. That is such a relief." Hazel smiled.

"No, don't pass it on. Is he at home?"

"Yes, we just left there. I told him to come, that you would want him there, but, well, he's kicking himself really hard. You probably don't know but when you first got back he and Will"

"Sat with me and took care of me. Yes, I know that. Sort of, I was in and out of it for a while but I remember them both being there. Come on" Percy said as he started to leave.

"Percy, the party isn't for another hour or so, where are you going?" I asked.

"To see Nico and slap some sense into him." He replied.

Percy wouldn't stop, no matter how much Hazel suggested he wait until things were not so fresh and raw. As a result that forced the rest of us to walk with him. He wasn't hard to keep up with as his feet and legs were still sore and weak. When we arrived Percy knocked and Will answered. Percy had to lean against the door frame while he waited.

"What are you doing out of bed? I said rest until the party."

"I need to see Nico Will."

"Uh, Percy, I think you should rest up. I mean, I know you're angry but"

"Will, thanks for caring for me. Really. I appreciate it. I... Look, I need to see Nico and tell him some stuff. No, it won't wait, and I'm already not resting so you may as well get him."

"Uh. Okay, but take it easy. For both of your sakes. Please?"

"Sure Will. Thanks again."

"You better come in."

Will led us in to their sitting room and we waited. After a few minutes Nico appeared in the doorway.

"Percy I'm so sorr"

"Shut up!" Percy nearly shouted as he stood and faced Nico. "Don't you dare... don't you dare apologize to me. Don't you..." he stammered as he caught his breath again. He put his hand on Nico's shoulder for support before he continued, and waved off assistance from myself and Will.

"You didn't make a stupid promise. I did. You didn't have to go with me, but you did anyway. You didn't have to raise an army to rescue me and you didn't have to stand up to your father and the pantheon to beg for the opportunity to get your ass hurt or killed trying to get me out. And you didn't have love my wife and kids so much when you got back. Hear their first words, help teach them to walk, change diapers, feed them, clothe them, protect them, care for them and help make them into the great kids they are. You didn't have to do any of that. Don't you dare apologize, you've shown me more loyalty and friendship and love than I could ever deserve. I owe you a debt I can never repay... .don't you dare apologize..Don't you dare." Percy gasped as his eyes filled with tears and he finally threw his arms around Nico, then collapsed to the floor with him as they both wept.

"Uh, lets give them a minute" Will wisely said as he stood and we left the room.

We retired to their den to give Nico and Percy some privacy.

"Thanks Will, I don't think either of them would want witnesses to that conversation." Hazel said as I nodded agreement. I was too choked up to talk.

"Meh, its not that. I always leave when I feel like I'm the straightest man in the room."

"Uh, I was there" Frank said.

"I know." Will replied with a smirk.

We sipped tea and waited fifteen minutes or so until the guys rejoined us, both smiling and happy and and acting as if their tear fest had never happened.

"Sorry about that guys." Percy said.

"Its quite alright. We're all just glad... well, we're just glad." Frank said, and that was the last anyone spoke of it. It was a problem that really never existed and now it was gone. Still, I think I loved my husband even more, if that were possible.

We sat and talked about nothing at all for a bit but eventually we had to get back to meet the kids before the party. Will gave Percy chocolate and orange juice, saying malnutrition was one of the reasons he was so tired and he needed to be consuming a zillion calories a day until he got his vigor back. Just as we were leaving Percy, who for the moment felt better, stopped at the doorway and turned.

"Hey, I have a question since there aren't any Hogwarts folks here. Did Harry ever get his quidditch match he wanted so bad?"

We all turned towards each other and started giggling.

"Hazel, why don't you tell him?" Will finally said.

"Yes, once everything calmed down we went ahead and played. The students kind of demanded it as the Quidditch Cup couldn't be settled as there were two undefeated teams. Will sat in for Annabeth and since I was banned Rachel sat in for me."

"Oh. Who won?"

"America, 150 to nothing."

"What? How?"

"Oh as soon the quaffle was released the snitch leaped from its container and flew up to Rachel. She yelled out 'For the honor of Capture the Flag.' Harry was just barely in top position when it happened. As I understand, it was the second fastest win in Hogwart's history. By the way, Harry still thinks my gift only lets me call precious metals to myself. We never told him otherwise. He believes that the fates just didn't want him to win that day." Hazel grinned.

"Hazel" Percy said as we all giggled about a game we had all forgotten, "I love you!"

Normal was a good feeling and we all needed it.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

 **Percy**

We made our way down the brick pavement towards our home, now with Nico and Will with us in addition to Hazel and Frank. Just before we arrived Ron and Hermione returned and met us with the kids. Caly and Tee rushed down the remaining yards between us to hug me, then Annabeth, then Nico, then me and Annabeth one more time for good measure.

The OJ and chocolate helped a lot and I for once planned to follow Will's advice to the letter. I was going to eat until I was near puking every chance I got. And swim a lot of course. But mainly eating.

Fortunately there was no lack of food and drink at the party. There were tables and tables of it set up under and around the oak we used to meet under. Some of it was prepared by Leo who was manning the grill. I wolved down everything I could as everyone, and I mean everyone, came to talk and welcome me back. Well everyone I knew that was a magician or half blood. There were some there that I didn't even know, or didn't remember. I vaguely remembered the couple we met at Disney World, Stephen and Michelle, and of course Tim the waiter, but there were a lot more that were guests of guests and plus one's I surmised. The unfortunate thing was that they all wanted to meet me, thank me, welcome me back while I wanted to hang with Annabeth, Caly and Tee and commit acts of unjustifiable gluttony. It was nice and I felt the warmth. Chiron led the latest group of Camp Half Blood kids and I only knew a few of those, but he had brought Mrs O'Leary and Blackjack so I was able to introduce the kids to my two old friends. Mrs O'Leary scared them to death when she jumped on my and started licking my face, but Annabeth calmed them down while Mrs O'Leary finally let me up. Tyson and Grover were there, but as it turned out Tee had already met his namesakes.

All the members of the Order, plus DA1 through 4 were there. Even Draco Malfoy showed up and he seemed to be doing well. He was now training instructor, although he was leaving to get married and enter the world of magical business.

The practice area had changed. With no wars to fight and few quests, Leo had constructed indoor and outdoor training areas that were better than any where. Several hundred acres were dedicated just to airmobile and air assault training, plus there were practice ranges and training areas for all manner of weapons. About the only thing that was still recognizable were the quidditch arena, Sirius and Lupin's homes, the pond and Annabeth's spatha stuck in the oak. Under it was a brass plaque, and when curiosity got the best of me I went over to read it.

It almost irked me for a second as the large letters across the top read "Jackson Training Grounds," but then I read the smaller letters where it stated that it was dedicated two years ago to honor Annabeth Jackson for "her service and dedication to the magical and demigod youth of the world." That I liked and approved of.

"Its nice isn't it?" A familiar voice said. I turned to look.

"Neville! Chiron!" I nearly yelled as I grasped both in turn.

"Welcome back Percy. Yeah, Leo put that up a couple years ago." Neville continued.

"When I saw the name I was worried that.. but Annabeth, yeah, she deserves it. If they did anything like that for me I would..."

"He doesn't know?" Neville asked Chiron.

"Know what?"

"Well my boy, you didn't get a plaque." Chiron said.

"Good."

"You got statues." He finished.

"What? Where? Take them down!"

"No, Leo insists that yours be forever beside his on Half Blood Hill, and the Romans are quite possessive of the one at the Senate. You might be able to get Dumbledore to remove the one from the Trophy Room at Hogwarts, but I doubt it. Oh, but they were crafted by the Romans, so they are much more accurate and visually pleasing than Leo's." He smiled.

"Percy, may I have a word?" Chiron asked.

"Sure, but you've probably heard by now that I'm not telling how I got out so"

"No. I appreciate and respect your decision. I know though that both the Giants and Titans had been revived, I was wondering about my father."

"Oh. No, I didn't see him. Not once. I don't think the Giants or Titans are organized in any real way. They didn't ever attack as a unit, just as a mob, so my guess is Kronos is still, well, unformed."

"Thank you. May I pass that on to those interested?"

"Sure, but can you wait until tomorrow? I'm meeting a few of the twelve tonight and after than it will all be someone else's problem."

"Certainly. I hope we can avoid this war."

"About that Chiron, can I bounce an idea off of you?"

We talked as privately as we could and he agreed that my suspicions were certainly possible. That helped me to decide to pass them on too.

Leo wanted to tour me around the new training grounds but Annabeth and Will nixed that owing to my weakened state. Instead he just pointed to stuff and announced that we had an outstanding bass population in the lake now.

I was enjoying catching up with folks but I tired easily and had a hard time focusing on conversations as a result. Annabeth sensed my weariness and suggested we wrap it up, but even then it took a while as I had to hug everyone goodbye.

Finally Chiron, Dumbledore or Merlin as we now knew him to be, and Hazel as Praetor, offered a toast in my honor and made some brief remarks about what I had done before I left and how glad they all were I was back. Great. Now I was tired and emo.

I thanked everyone again, told them how good it was to be back, but that on doctor's orders I needed to rest, and we left. Annabeth thought the kids might want to stay as they were having a great time whacking everything with foam rubber practice swords Leo had made just for them, but they wanted to hang with "Daaaahhhhdeeeee."

I just wanted to hang with my family.

So we did. I laid on the couch in the family room, Annabeth in the easy chair beside me and the kids crawled all over both of us as she read a children's story popular at the time about some orphaned wizard and the adventures he shared with his best friends. It was a good story but I confess Annabeth's soft voice lulled me in and out of sleep. Finally I must have completely nodded off as sometime later I woke with two kids asleep on top of me and Annabeth smiling at me.

"Hey" I whispered, not wanting to wake Caly and Tee.

"Hey yourself" she smiled.

"What ya thinking?"

"Oh, just how nice it is to have you back, to have my family together like we're supposed to be. You know, the usual."

"So weird. I was just thinking the same thing." I replied.

"Wuv dahdee" Tee added, then rubbed his nose against my shirt and went back to sleep.

"Wuv my babies too." I whispered back. Perhaps I was happier the day we wed, but that would have been the only time in my life that was true.

"How does the story end?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've started reading it to the kids a few dozen times and we never made it past the chapter with the snake." She smiled. Gods she was beautiful.

We talked a bit, but it was almost time for our guests so I reluctantly woke the kids and mommy took them to the play room. By the time she had returned, Nico arrived and minutes later a knock came at the door with our other guests. I was't sure whether to offer refreshments or what the protocol was, I had never hosted three of the big twelve and the goddess of magic before. Annabeth served tea, but no one touched it.

"First, let me say thanks for coming. I've asked Nico to be here to represent his father and his father's interest since Hades will not appear until the solstice. Athena, father, I thank you for watching over my children and Annabeth the last few years. Hecate, I.. well I would not have made it back without you, although I'm pretty sure you didn't know you were helping. And Lady Hestia, thank you for blessing my home with such joy and happiness."

"I've not asked you here to negotiate a peace, but to avoid a war. It may be necessary to have one, but not between those ready to fight now. All of you are interested in how I escaped and whether or not I some how broke the seal Hades placed on Tartarus, and whether or not the Giants and Titans can now free themselves. The short answer is no. Have there been any reports of them on the mortal plain?"

"We have heard none" Athena replied for the group.

"And you won't. Or you shouldn't. Not from anything I did."

"What exactly did you do Percy? We must know if we are to convince my brothers of your innocence" My father asked. It was good that he was setting aside vengeance for my incarceration for the time being.

"I will tell you everything I know, and a suspicion that I have. First, and Nico can confirm this, our mission was a trap. They were waiting for us and on us as soon as we arrived."

"I suspected such treachery from"

"Not from Hades, I'm sorry, I shouldn't interrupt you Lady Athena, you've... you've always been very good to me, even when you doubted my worthiness for Annabeth, you gave me a fair chance. I apologize, but no. It wasn't Hades. He has nothing to gain from it. Anyway, Nico got out, Tartarus was sealed, and I was still there. I fought them with sword for.. I don't know how long, it seemed like hours, but was probably weeks. Time is weird there. The Giants were about as strong there as they were here, but Titans, well, I don't think they had fully formed back. They are slower to regrow. I couldn't kill them, but I could wound them enough that they would stop for a bit. In those times I was able to use your magic Hecate, thank you for that, to set up my tent, cast an invisibility and protecto totalium, eat and rest briefly, then they would attack again. I've told Chiron this already, their attacks were unorganized and I never saw or heard Kronos, so it is my belief that he is still unformed."

"It was during one of these all too brief rests that I noticed that the protection spell was completely effective against the Giants. One of them tried to force their way through and was killed. Of course he reformed within days. They attacked in mass and I was exhausted. I got desperate and began casting the killing curse as well as using my blade. It worked."

"You can't kill one by yourself, you must have a god and hero working together." Nico said.

"Right, and I think I did. Well, maybe. That goes back to what I was telling Lady Hecate. I don't know for certain, but with a sword I could not. With my wand, I could. I think it is because my wand has a core that is a lock of your hair Hecate, so the rule was satisfied. In any event, killing something there is of little relief. They reform. Quickly. Once I knew magic was effective though I went on offense. I began killing them as quickly as I found them, then hunting them down for sheer bloody mindlessness I began using the cruciatus curse to torture them, and the imperious to set them to killing each other. I started looking for a way out, to get back to Annabeth and the kids.

At one point I was fighting one, the guy with the snake feet, beside the river Acheron and I threw half his remains into the river and blew the rest up with a reducto. It took a lot longer for him to turn up again. Anyway, it occurred to me that the Archeron is formed by the five rivers of the underworld coming together, and they all flowed in from the upper, unsealed region. So I followed them and where I found them flowing down the walls I had the water raise me up until I was at the roof."

"And that is how you escaped?" Athena asked.

"No, unfortunately that was sealed too. The waters just flowed through the rock and appeared. I tried, believe me I tried, but no, I couldn't get out that way. On the way back I got a really good idea about grabbing a giant, disapperating so that they were halfway into the rock wall and the other half under the waterfall of the River Lethe so that every time they woke they were both in agony and forgot who they were. That was fun for a while."

"Fun?"

"I use the term relatively I suppose. Anyway I followed the rivers the other way, to see if it went anywhere useful, passing along the way the darkness of Nyx, we'll come back to that, and found the lake it drains into. So that was a dead end too, or so I thought. For lack of anything better to do, and because the Titans and Giants seemed to avoid it, I began exploring under water. I never let any of it touch me of course, but I found a cavern that it seemed to drain into, and from following it, I came to an iron gate, clearly magical and blocking the way."

"So, how did you get out Percy? Your story is interesting but what we need to know is..."

"Apperation. I went around the gate magically, then up through a layer of mud and filth, like the sewer of the underworld, and when I came out of it, burned and blistered by the heat, it was almost magma there, I found myself surfacing in the swamp of the River Styx, just as the base of the cliff upon which rests the House of Hades. I knew Persephone kept some of those pearls she uses to get to and from the underworld, so I cast an accio, and within a few minutes one arrived, I crushed it, pretty much with the last of my strength, and came out at my father's cabin at Camp Half Blood. Went through two doors, fell down on the street, and Annabeth started washing me off. That was three days ago. So, no, the Giants and Titans can't go the way I went, unless they can keep the water of the river of sorrows and memory off of them, and magically transport themselves through rock."

"I will tell my brother" Poseidon said.

"And I my father" Athena added. "There will be peace, but this does not get Hades forgiven for sending you into his trap."

"There is more." I said. "As I said before, I don't think it was his trap. He has nothing to gain from a war with his brothers, but there are those that do. Remember when I said I passed by the mansion of darkness of Nyx? When Annabeth and I were there she lived with her daughters. We didn't really hit it off and it was clear they didn't want to be our friends."

"That's an understatement." Annabeth said.

"Right, well, since there is so much love and admiration between us as I passed through that area I cast a lumos maxima, a bunch of them really, just for spite, and lit the whole place up. It took Nyx a few seconds to recover but in that time I was already past her and her children, and I noticed something. Now, I'm no expert on the children of Nyx, but the one known as Eris? Strife? She wasn't there. So... Nico, I imagine if someone were to ask the fates who delivered Backbiter to them, the answer would be Eris."

"She couldnt' have gotten out of Tartarus without..." Hestia paused.

"Someone outside helping her. Now, who do we know that would benefit from there being more anger and strife in the world? I make no accusation here, just providing food for thought. Finally, well, that's my story. Sort of dull I suppose but I hope it answers all your questions."

"All but one" Hecate said.

"Who is going to round up Eris?" Athena concluded.

"Well you will have to decide that at the Solstice. I think that is above demigod level, rounding up a diety. But anyway, that's what I remember. I confess a lot of it is hazy, but I'm sure what I have told you is accurate."

"You are not a demigod any longer Percy, you are an immortal lord of Olympus."

"Sure, but its still above my pay grade, and, come on, I've done my tour." I smiled.

We talked a bit until Hestia and Hecate, with my profuse thanks again, left. Athena and Poseidon stayed a bit longer and check on Tee and Caly, before leaving.

"Percy, you make me proud. I am glad that your current status allows us to spend time. We should go fishing when you are well enough to." My father said as he departed.

Weird.

It was getting late and the children were tired. So was their father. I did get to help tuck them into bed, even as both argued that they should stay up later to see daaaahhhhdeeeee more. I swore we would spend the whole day tomorrow swimming and playing and they eventually surrendered to sleep. Annabeth mentioned that Leo and Calypso were having a cook out, this one just for the folks that have homes in New Ionia and that we were invited. That sounded nice but I didn't want to commit for sure. The kids might want to lay on the couch while mommy read to us some more.

By the time I showered and put on the basketball shorts and tee that passed for PJ's for me, Annabeth was already in bed.

"Okay if I sleep in here?" I sheepishly asked.

"You better! Of course, we're past that now. I want you beside me, spooning me and with an arm gently draped around me, at least until I fall asleep. Got it?" She smiled.

"I can do that. I just wanted to make sure, I mean, I can sleep on the couch if you're"

"I'm not. Now shut up and get in bed. Geez."

We held each other close and a good night kiss led to another, then another, then many passionate ones after that. We probably would have continued to the logical conclusion as Wise Girl might say, but there was a gentle knock at our door followed by a whispered voice.

"Mahhhmeeee, can I sweep in here I had a dweam."

Another voice soon followed. "Me too, I had a dweam too."

We looked at each other in the dim light, smiled and Annabeth said "Sure, come on! But just tonight, your daddy needs his rest."

They were both upon the bed and under the covers between us in an instant. Soon enough all three were asleep as I could only stare at my family. My life was complete, and I never felt more like a man than I did watching over them that night.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

 **Annabeth**

There were quite a few things more I needed to catch Percy up on, but he and the kids were sleeping late. I summoned coffee and hit the shower and when I came out Percy had arisen and hit his own. The kids were still out of it.

"Hey" I whispered as he came out. "Are those new clothes? They look like they actually fit your scrawny butt." I giggled. He was just skin and bones, but thanks to Piper and her mother he had his color back and looked good. A few pounds and some muscle and he would be back to his old self.

"Yeah, I set up my tent and took them out of one of the foot lockers. It was either that or sneak off to an all night mall, and there are no all night malls. Why? Do I look bad?"

"No, you look amazing. I actually like the gray in your hair, it reminds me of us after Atlas, but Piper said it would go away once you got your health back."

"Right, but in the mean time I can buy beer!" He laughed. Neither of us drank so it was obviously a joke.

"Percy, you're twenty two. You can already buy beer." I snorted as I giggled.

"Oh yeah. I... forgot I guess." He smiled. "So you want some pan cakes?"

"Bru pan cags. Da best!" Caly mumbled, her face half buried in a pillow.

"Sure, but lets let the aerials make breakfast this morning. Caly and Tee will be awake in a minute, I want to show you around. Come on."

"Uh, I mostly remember where everything is."

"Well, yeah, but.. Okay you know the bedrooms across the parlor and down the hall?"

"The guest rooms?"

"Future children's rooms. Try to get it right Percy, but yes those rooms. Anyway, most nights Rachel stays in the one on the left and a lot of the time, when she is in New Ionia late with Frank Hazel stays in the one beside it. The suites across the hall are still just future children rooms."

"Uh"

"When you were gone they basically moved in with me, to help keep me going, and never really have had the need to leave. And, uh, well they are away for a couple days to give us some space, but I kind of like having them here. I mean, once Frank and Hazel get married she will move in with him, they have a home here."

"I was wondering why Hazel didn't live there now, she owns the place too. I mean, I'm totally cool with it, I adore them both but"

"Our Hazel? Stay under the same roof with a single man she's not married to? We are talking about the same Hazel, aren't we?" I asked.

"Right. Got it. And Rachel?"

"Oh she just doesn't like living alone. She is staying with Piper and Jason to help Piper out this weekend. Everyone is so excited about Caly and Tee's cousin arriving."

"Uh, not really cousin but"

"Might as well be. Anyway, the kids are kind of dependant on them being here, if that's okay, I mean if you want"

"Totally okay with me. Move everyone in for all I care. You know how I feel about our friends." He smiled.

"Great. I don't want to hit the kids with too many changes. Now, lets get breakfast and go for a swim, okay?"

"Yes!"

And so we did. We spent the morning in the pool playing with the kids who were both really good swimmers for their age.

"You father helped teach them." I said, anticipating Percy's question.

Eventually the kids tired of swimming and Percy did laps while I took them to the play room.  
Percy can swim laps forever I think. The water invigorates him as he tires, but he has to remember to stop or when he gets out and dries off the exhaustion hits all at once. In his current condition an hour was too long, and he was sore and achy for a couple hours after.

There was a furious knock on the door as we ate lunch, this time pizza which Caly pointed out was good even if it wasn't blue. I answered the door to find Rachel in hysterics.

"She's in labor, come quick!" Rachel shouted before she tore off down the street.

"Percy, can you watch the kids?"

"Sure, love to! You go on, is she having him at home?"

"Yes, I mean, that is the plan. I'm sure Will and Jennifer are already there. You and the kids should join us in an hour or so. Loveyoubye!" I shouted as I took off.

Percy stayed and played with the kids, I arrived at pretty much the same time Jason Jr. did, so I sent Percy a patronus with the message "Come in and meet the newest Grace! He's beautiful!"

Rachel led Percy and the kids in and finally into a room where Piper, Jennifer, Jason, Will, myself and Jason Jr. were. The child was wrapped up in a blue blanket and held in his mother's arms as everyone, including my kids, were fawning all over him.

"What do ya think Percy? I did good didn't I?" Jason laughed.

"He's amazing. I'm guessing he gets that from you Piper?"

"Mmmm hmmmm" She smiled.

"Rachel, Jennifer and I are going to take turns staying with Jason the next few nights so Piper can rest, if that's okay." I said.

"Sure, as I recall we need to return the favor from a few years ago. And Jason Jr. is a mouthful. Can I call him 'JJ'?"

"Uh, I'll have to think about that Percy, not sure I like the sound of 'JJ'" Piper grinned.

"He's so beautiful!"

"Thank You Caly." Piper replied.

"Calypso." Percy smiled.

"Okay!" Piper laughed, "JJ is fine, unless we come up with a better nickname."

"I'll get Nico on it. He thinks it is his job to distribute nicknames to the children." Will said.

There was a knock at the door and Percy was closest. "Percy, would you get that and lead them back?"

"Sure" he replied as he handed Caly off to me. Percy went to the front door but no one was there, then heard the knock again from an interior door that looked like one of Leo's, just outside the maternity room. He opened it to find a soldier there, fresh from battle and wearing fatigues and a World War II era American helmet. It took a second to recognize Piper's father.

"You... I thought you were dead."

"I got better." Percy smiled. "Seems to happen a lot with me."

"I was about to go on set when the dove arrived at my trailer, is Piper okay?"

"Seems great, see for yourself. You have a handsome grandson now too!" Percy turned and began to walk back.

"Uh, I have to be invited in."

"Oh! Of course, please, come in." Percy smiled and Tristan rushed through the door and past Percy. By the time Percy got back to the room Tristan was seated on the edge of the bed and holding 'JJ' which despite Piper's misgivings became his nickname.

The room was getting crowded fast as more and more people came by, including Piper's mother and the entirety of the former demigods, DA 1, II and the Order. Rachel was in command as the acting hostess and we excused ourselves to give everyone else a chance to see the couple and their newborn. We would be back later that night to play nurse and ensure that mom and dad could rest, although Caly, Tee and Percy left early to go to sleep. The kids piled into bed with their father again, and when I arrived about midnight or so, all were sound asleep.

Leo sent a patronus canceling the cook out, and I sent one canceling the board meeting that had been set for the morning. We would meet the following day instead. Leo, being nearly addicted to grilling out, cooked steaks for everyone anyway and delivered them to Jason and Piper's, and as a result Percy got to continue his gluttony for another day.

Percy woke in the middle of the night as I slid into bed.

"Hey, how is Piper?"

"She's resting and almost as happy as we were when the kids were born. Almost."

"Well logic dictates we were twice as happy." He grinned.

"Hmmm, didn't we decide the kids would sleep in their own beds tonight?"

"I had a dweam." Tee said.

"Tee had a dweam" Percy repeated with a grin.

"Percy..."

"What? I had a dweam too!" he smiled. "I dweamed I could snuggle up with the best wife and kids in the whole world. Wonderful dweam. Truwee." He giggled.

"I had a dream too, but it only involved me and the best husband ever. I can't really talk about it now though. Or act on it." I whispered as I grinned and closed my eyes.

"Oh."

"That's right. Oh. Now, lets get some rest, we have to spell Jennifer tomorrow afternoon."

Over the next several weeks Percy worked to regain his health and get back in the swing of things. After about a week he felt good enough to spar with some of the folks in training but that wasn't useful as although he wasn't as strong physically as when he left, he was much faster. Percy usually disarmed when his opponent first offered contact. He even bested Neville, myself and Chiron in record times, although Chiron was still tough. If anything, he was a better with a sword than before, and his spell casting was ridiculous. Percy still had a lot to learn about when and how to use spells for their best advantage but Sirius and Lupin were glad to assist him.

We toured Hogwarts, Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, reviewing classes at each and sat on the review stand at Jupiter, overseeing with Hazel and Dakota the drills and games of the entire legion, around 800 strong now. Half Blood had nearly the same number, while Hogwarts stayed at around 700. All were much stronger as both magicians and warriors now as the company had worked hard to fulfill the demands placed on us by the pantheon. Their muggle studies were coming along too, they were at least as competent as the average muggle student of their age, but since they were assisted magically with learning they were able to do so by only expanding their time a modest amount.

Once Percy was able to walk for a reasonable period without exhaustion I insisted that he tour New Rome University with me. The nomaj part of the University had a program of study in Oceanography that I thought Percy would excel at, and on meeting some of the students and professors he agreed, so that became his first academic goal. We had lunch that day in a small off campus deli that had the best iced tea outside the south. I knew most of the regulars there and took pride in finally introducing Percy so that everyone would know that in fact I had been married the whole time I was in school. There were a few nomaj male friends there, and that got me thinking about an uncomfortable subject we had not touched yet.

"You've never asked me about that" I said when we finally got a table alone to ourselves.

"Never asked you about what?"

"Uh, The guys, that... well, remember when my mother, Piper and her mother sat me down a day or so after you came back?"

"You told me about it, I was sort of knocked out at the time I guess. Why?"

"Piper and her mother stressed that after all that time apart you might wonder about my faithfulness."

"Oh. No, that never occurred to me."

"Huh? Why? You don't think I could get another guy Percy?" I smirked.

"No, you can have any guy you want. You're... well you're the most beautiful, desirable and just... best person I know, I just figured, well, you're Annabeth. For whatever foolish, unwise reason, I'm the guy you want. No, it never entered my mind to be concerned about that. I mean, I'm sure you got hit on, a lot, but,"

"You have no idea. Even some of the gods... well, yes, and nomaj's and even some of the demigods, not from our friends of course, but, yes. I got hit on a lot. I shot them all down, either by telling them I was married, or with the nomaj's hitting them and whoever was close by with a love charm so they would leave me alone. I think I'm responsible for a few dozen same sex relationships among otherwise heterosexual men on campus."

"Well its college, kids experiment." He grinned.

"You really never worried?"

"No. We are in love, and not the sort of love that time and distance can effect."

"Hmmmm, good answer. Anyway, since I broached it, yes. I was completely faithful. I know you know that, but I like to brag." She smiled.

"I was too. Of course it was easier for me, the closest thing to female I saw had a golden metal leg, claws and fangs."

"Kelli the empousa? Did she hit on you?"

"No, I killed her . And her friends. A few times. I wish I had thought of the love charm angle though. I always thought her and Tammi would make a great couple."

"You're demented. I like that!" I laughed.

Percy and I had gotten the bedroom situation back where it should be, and if the kids were out with their aunts and uncles, pretty much the every other room in the house situation as well. Life was good, his health was returning, although he still was seriously underweight, he didn't tire easily anymore and was basically fit to resume his duties. Which was good as the solstice was coming up.

We left the university and visited Camp Jupiter where Percy got his first look at his statue in the Senate. He hated it, but at the same time got choked up at the honor bestowed on him. He had already seen the ones at Hogwarts and Half Blood, and hated those too. We joined Frank, Reyna, Neville and Rachel at the coffee shop overlooking the practice field while Hazel ran the troops like woman possessed. This day they were working strictly on Roman battle order and she expected absolute perfection. It was inspiring to watch and in many ways she was a stronger trainer than her soon to be husband, although he probably was a better battlefield leader. Together they were a formidable couple.

Speaking of formidable couples, Reyna and Neville, after chatting with us for a half hour or so, decided they needed to do something important and took off. Apparently they wanted to visit the home they left hours before and make sure their bedroom was still there.

Rachel had been so busy helping with JJ that we had not seen her much so it was good to catch up.

"So guys, question!" She said.

"Shoot!" Percy replied.

"Uh, well, since you're back, uh, do you still want me to stay there? Piper and Jason I think are about to take over on their own with JJ and"

"Yes." Percy answered before I could. "The kids miss you. Annabeth misses you. Yes. You are always welcome, come on back, the door is never locked."

"Are you sure? I mean, I have a house at the end of the street and"

"And its big and empty and ours is better with you in it. Seriously, Caly and Tee miss their Aunt Wocky." I answered.

"Wocky?" Percy asked.

"They have trouble saying Rachel, so Nico told them my real name is Rocky. They have trouble with the 'R'."

"Oh." Percy replied. "Either way, I've... well I need to thank you for taking care of my family while I was gone. You really went above and beyond... just... Thanks! I can't ever repay you. So, everyone else seems to be getting married, whats up with you?"

"Percy! You don't ask a girl that!"

"Oh its alright. Lets see, I.. well I've dated a few guys"

"A few?" I said sarcastically causing Rachel to blush."

"Yes! Just a few, but none of them have really stuck. I mean, the nomaj's I can't really share with my friends and my life, and the demigods, well, they're nice and all, but, well they aren't in the same league as the ones I hang out with and I think that intimidates them. Oh, and its hard to tell my parents I am dating a guy that studies Arithromancy without explaining what that is."

"Why can't you share the nomaj's with us?" Percy asked.

"Well gee, lets see... 'Hey! My friend is having a cookout on my street, we're going to teleport to my neighborhood using a magic door and you won't be able to see any of the homes there, but trust me, they are all really nice. Hope you like bowling!"

"Point taken." Percy said. "You'll find someone. I'm sure of it."

"Can I get you folks a refill?" Tim the waiter said.

"Oh hey Tim! I haven't seen you since the welcome back thing, How are you?"

"I'm good! One more semester at New Rome and I'm back to London. Are you recovering from your quest?"

"I'm getting there. You know Annabeth and Rachel don't you?"

"Uh, well Annabeth sure, but, I, I know we have met Rachel, I've seen you here before but, well, I'm Tim."

"Uh, I, well I am more welcome at the Greek Camp but I come here when I can, are you sure we have met? I would think I would remember you." Rachel replied to the tall, handsome Tim.

"Well, I'm sure I've seen you here or London before. I graduated Hogwarts and worked at a cafe in Diagon Alley before college. oh and at a casino in Vegas for a couple of summers. I'm about to finish up in Urban Planning and Construction Spells."

"Really? I just finished with Accounting and Nomaj relations."

"No kidding, what now?"

"I'm not sure, probably a Masters. I'd like to teach Nomaj and Muggle Relations eventually. Hey, Percy said you were at the Welcome Back Party, did we meet there?"

"Maybe, honestly it was my first trip to New Ionia. Do you go there often?"

"I have home there."

"Rachel is one of the Eleven." I told him.

"No kidding! Wow! I.. that's amazing. You know, I waited the table at the cafe the Sunday that Gringotts was robbed.!"

"Oh, it wasn't robbed. It was a burglary. Still unsolved?" Percy asked.

"Yes, and the worst kept secret in the world of magic." Tim laughed.

"Tim you should come over for dinner one night, our house is the first on the left coming from the training grounds. Rachel stays with us and helps with the kids. What night are you off?" I asked.

"Oh, well given the time change, you mean what day am I off. Lets see, Friday I'm off."

"Great! Plan on it!" Rachel exclaimed.

Tim's boss gave him the evil eye, literally, and he had to return to work.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Percy smiled.

"What? No! But Tim is a great guy. I've talked with him quite a bit over the last four and he and Percy were good friends before... well, you know." I replied.

"And with a degree in Urban Planning your folks are sure to like him." Percy added.

"Hmmm, well he has possibilities. And he seems to have a lot of character and depth. 


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

 **Harry**

Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I am still in this story. No really. Since Percy disappeared into the underworld, well at first we all shared the duties of running the company, but Annabeth threw herself into the work and managed to get everything operating smoothly, while being an emotional basket case. Since his return, well at least at first, she was an unbearable bitch and we all hated the way she treated Percy.

They worked through their issues apparently and all was well in the Jackson home again which meant we didn't have to put up with Annabeth's emo bullshit anymore. That was all Percy's problem now.

Don't get me wrong, I, and I think I can speak for everyone on this, well, we just love Annabeth and Percy. She had every right to be angry, but, well not at Percy. Not like that. We just did not approve of how she treated him when he got back. Oh well. Not our business or problem.

Ginny and I couldn't be happier. Ginny was in the pro league now and I was her biggest fan, I never missed a match and the Holyhead Harpies were doing great with her this year. We too had decided to marry, I couldn't live without my Ginny, but were waiting until her pro tour ended. If she made the cut for the All England team it might get put off until after the next World Cup. I had been offered a couple try outs but turned down the opportunity due to my company obligations and that I now headed up the Auror department charged with chasing down the last few of the dark wizards still at large from the Second Voldemort war. They were laying very low and difficult to find, but once located were laughably easy to capture.

All in all life was good, and looking better all the time.

Of course now we were worried about the solstice council and what it might bring, but those in the know didn't seem too concerned. Apparently Percy had supplied the gods with the answers they wanted and the focus now was on who had taken my sword, Backbiter, to the fates and who had assisted them in leaving Tartarus. It was none of us, so we were chill about it. Of course that would change.

The day of the solstice we all expected Percy and Annabeth to be summoned to Olympus at midnight, but nothing happened. Later that morning we got the call.

It was a Saturday so Leo was playing grill master again, not that any of us minded. Ginny didn't have a game and was able to join us so we had all of the original Americans, DA 1, and Rachel's new boyfriend Tim there. It was the first time some of us had formally met Tim, but all of us had seen him around the coffee shop at Jupiter, and Hermione remembered him from the cafe in Diagon Ally. Super nice guy with many interesting view points, especially on urban planning, and he even offered to help Leo upgrade the urban training environment with his proficiency in construction spells. I really respected that after Hogwarts he had worked his way through college and would come out debt free. He apparently had some scholarships, but had picked the rest of the cost by working both at the cafe and at the Jupiter coffee shop, but later told us he mainly covered his costs with a job tending bar at the Lotus Casino a few years back.

Just before dinner was served, while Tim and Rachel were making goo goo faces at each other that were competitive with the ones Percy and Annabeth were making, Rachel's eyes turned yellow and green smoke began coming from her mouth. This was probably disconcerting on a second date.

"Ares is fallen as Apollo once did.  
Retrieve him from the place where Tyson once lived.  
You better go now before he finds himself dead  
Lest Zeus put a price upon Percy's head.  
No. Really, you better go now and take him to Chiron,  
His immortality he must re-earn  
Let the Acropolis of Megara be his first beacon."

Then she threw up.

"Damn it so fucking much!" Annabeth nearly screamed... "Of all the bullshit... I just got him back!" She shouted at the sky.

"Who is going?" Percy wearily asked.

"Well golly fucking gee willikers Percy! I guess you are! So I am too! Piper can you watch the kids?"

"Uh sure, but Annabeth..."

"No, we will pick him up and take him to Half Blood. That is all for now. Geez of all the jerk face bullshit damn titty shit hydrologist moronic crap overs..." Her voice faded as she made up new and inventive curse words.

"I'll go." I volunteered, as did Nico, Ron, Hermione, Frank, Jason, Reyna and Neville.

"Okay, that's enough." Percy said before everyone signed up, and they all would have too. "Everyone got your gear?"

"Sure, but where are we going?"

"New York. the ally two blocks from where I grew up. That's where Tyson slept when he was homeless. I'm pretty sure its where Apollo fell a few years ago. Sounds like we better hurry. Leo, keep dinner warm, we shouldn't be long."

No one wanted to say "That's what you said last time Percy." Well Leo probably wanted to say it, but the anger in Annabeth's eyes made him err on the side of discretion.

We rushed to the Jackson residence and took the door way to Percy's mother. Its not where they lived at the time but was only a few blocks further. After quick 'hellos' we took the elevator to the street level and did a quick run to the ally.

Yes that was Ares alright. Except he looked to be about fifteen, covered with zits and as scrawny as Percy was when he got back from the underworld. So he didn't look like the god of war, but he had apparently landed in the middle of a gang turf fight and was appeared to be ready to take on both sides armed only with a board from a broken pallet.

Perhaps Ares was unfamiliar with contemporary gang violence as his opponents all seemed to be armed with pistols instead of boards, and they didn't seem to be intimidated by his.

"Alright! Lets put those guns down. We're here to pick up this guy and then you guys can get back to shooting each other" Percy yelled as we all drew our wands. Well most of us did.

"Bitch, you ain't from these streets if you fight with sticks" the smallest, scrawniest gangsta laughed as he turned what appeared to be a 9mm towards us. He was no more than twelve."Hmmm, so apparently he has true sight" I thought to myself.

Then a glowing rainbow appeared above his head. Crap.

"Don't matter bitch, I have a black belt in twelve gauge" Hermione replied as she drew her Bernelli, fired with a report that sounded like a cannon going off in the alley and knee capped him before shooting low into the rest. A few got lucky and were hit by stunning spells before Hermione could shoot them, although Annabeth, feeling the rage apparently, cut one of their other members arm off at the wrist before slicing another across the abdomen. Percy was using a spell he had learned from Snape called 'Sectumspempra' that caused long gashes across the bodies of the several guys he hit with it as thought they had been slashed by a saber. We each had to fight at least two, but it was still over before they had a chance to discharge their weapons.

Nico cast an accio and all their weapons came to him. We kept the better ones, including a nice Sig .40 Hermione claimed as a prize of war, then unloaded and scattered the rest amongst their moaning, writhing bodies while Annabeth, Neville and Percy dealt with Ares.

"Excellent! You fight as though you were my own children! Now, I require you to" was all he got out before Annabeth punched him in the face.

"That's for causing my husband to be gone four years asshole! Neville, remember Mexico City?"

"I sure do Annabeth" as he cast tentacula that caused vines to grow from the asphalt below Ares and bind him.

"Release me! I am Ares! Child of Zeus and God of War!" he shouted before a vine covered his mouth.

Percy grabbed a wallet from the back pocket of Ares' pants, flipped it open and announced "According to this you are Basil Littmenos... doesn't that mean 'loser' in Greek Annabeth?"

"You know, I think it does! Or close enough. Come on we need to wrap this up, I hear sirens."

Sure enough someone had heard Hermione's shots and called 911. We had moments before the cops arrived, and a bunch of gangsters with gunshot and knife wounds is hard to explain.

Everyone gathered in a circle for transportation when Percy said "Stop! We have to take this kid with us."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because he just got claimed by Iris. How old are you kid?"

"Fuck you!" He yelled as he writhed in pain and gripped his severely damaged knee.

"Wrong answer" Percy replied as he grabbed the kid by the wrist and dragged him back to the circle. We held hands and Neville, being the only one with a wand still out, apperated us to Half Blood.

"You cabin is over there" Percy told Ares, then punched him in the face.

"What was that for?"

"Hitting on Annabeth while I was away."

Chiron ran out to us, surveyed the scene and asked "Another one?"

"Apparently so. It seems the gods have figured out who helped Eris escape." Annabeth answered for all of us, before swift kicking Loser in the nads. "And that's for pissing Percy off you stupid fucko!"

"This guy goes to the infirmary. Iris claimed him just as Hermione knee capped his ass."

"How old are you?" Chiron asked.

"Be very careful how you answer." Annabeth suggested as the teary eyed child stared in awe at what was certainly his first centaur.

"Twelve."

"Rather young to be a dumb ass isn't it, bitch?" Hermione asked, still holding her shotgun.

With that we left and got back to lunch.

"Fucko?" I asked Annabeth with a giggle as we ate some of the best steaks and bbq brisket ever, well, Piper and Hazel had salads, their loss. Why an immortal who could only gain weight if they wished it would diet was beyond me.

"Yes. Fucko. And lets not use that sort of language around the kids." She smiled.

"Should I say 'hydrologist' instead?"

"Point taken. Kids, everything mommy said earlier when she was upset? Never use those words, okay?

"Okay mommy" Tee smiled. I knew he had memorized every word to use later. He was a seriously cool kid.

We discussed the prophecy and what it meant that Ares was mortal for the time being, but didn't reach any concensus other than it would probably fall upon us to keep his sorry butt alive while he was mortal so that later he could treat us like crap when he rejoined the pantheon. As annoying as Apollo had been he was basically cool about it. Ares, in his Greek form, had always been a jerk and it was noted that he had already tried to order us around before Neville's vines had silenced him.

Frank pointed out that his father, Mars, the Roman aspect, was one of the better godly parents and we all had to agree. At least Mars was on our side and never got one of us trapped in the underworld. Although he took his time about claiming Frank, he had done right by him since then and advocated war only as a last resort and only with definitive goals, ideals or people to defend, Ares was clearly ambivalent towards both us and humanity.

"Does anyone know where Megara is located?" Hermione asked.

"Probably Greece. It sounds Greek." Reyna replied.

"Yes, its a small town about 20 miles west of Athens, It is right on the ocean." Annabeth replied looking up from her laptop.

"Oh! I know that place, nice town, sweet people, but..." Calypso said.

"But?" Percy asked.

"There is, or at least was, a temple of Nyx out side of the town near where the Temple of St Stephen the Christian martyr is located. That's, well, that is a pretty dark place."

"Well I guess that is where we start. How do we get Ares there?"

"You mean 'Mr Loser'?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I guess the Argo III, that makes the most sense unless we fly, and we've never really done that so..." Hazel said until she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Hermes.

"That's his problem, you shouldn't worry about it."

"Oh, hello." Percy said to the messenger of the gods.

"Greetings to all, may I join you?"

"Of course! Of course! You are always welcome Hermes." Leo replied

"Thank you, and thank you for rescuing my friend Iris's brat. Truly a terrible child." He said as he sat. Hermes was a regular visitor to New Ionia and took a special interest in Caly and Tee, given that one or the other was his hero son reborn. No one was sure which was which and gender switching on rebirth wasn't unheard of apparently.

"As I was saying, and I bring this message from the pantheon, it is Ares' quest, not yours. Your only job is what it currently is, to ensure that the participants in the quest do not die. Obviously Lord Zeus and Lady Hera takes a special interest in a quest involving their child, no matter how disappointed they are in him, and in a god trying to redeem himself, but it is his to organize and execute. You just look over his shoulder and keep him from getting dead, Understood? Oh Leo, this brisket is excellent, you have certainly out done yourself as always."

"Thank you, I worked hard on it. Brisket is a tricky smoke. So we just treat it like any other quest?"

"Certainly. You haven't lost a child yet, although this one, well it will be difficult. Megara is just the first stop. Ultimately he must capture Eris and return her to Tartarus. Megara is merely a way point on that journey. I do not envy his task, and I am to ask you to take special care in looking out for him, although any grudge you hold against him at the juncture is certainly understood by all. Just don't let him get too killed."


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

 **Percy**

"Are you here to murder me Perseus Jackson?"

"Why would I do that Basil? I'm here because Chiron and Clarisse asked me to talk to you."

"Assassin of the Gods. That is what they are calling you on Olympus now, after Tartarus. You should know this, it was never part of my plan for you to be trapped there, I only wanted to"

"Assist the goddess of strife in her escape. Why?"

"My power comes from war. War comes from strife, but I never thought Hades would send you and his child Nico to check on the Titans and Giants. That was unforeseen."

"I imagine being cast to earth as a fifteen year old loser was unforseen too." Annabeth replied for me, her voice dripping with bitterness and sarcasm.

"I have accepted my punishment. I must live like this until I recapture Eris and return her to Hades. Again, I did not intend for you to be trapped in Tartarus. We have not gotten along, you and I, but that was not part of my plan. You have my respect and my apology."

"No, you just didn't care if Percy or anyone else did. You didn't consider how your scheme would effect the innocents that were caught up in it you" Annabeth preached until interrupted.

"Save me the morality speech. Every god and half blood of any merit has turned a blind eye to the suffering of innocents. Do you know where that phrase comes from? 'A blind eye'?"

"Horatio Nelson, at the Battle of Copenhagen."

"Very good Mrs Jackson. A child of Poseidon, who ignored his commander and sought his own glory. Every action creates misery to those not favored by it. Don't preach to me. Now, here is what I require"

"You require?" I interrupted. "You require? See, that is one of the things Chiron and Clarisse wanted me to point out to you. You are in no position to require anything. You're not in charge. It is your quest, you do the work not those you command, because you don't command anyone. Got it? Geez, even Apollo figured it out faster than you. Our only job is to make sure you don't die doing something stupid. If you die doing something smart, well, that's your problem. Now, first, word is you suck with a sword, spear and every other weapon you've picked up, and have refused basic mortal education and magical instruction. Do those first. Then figure out where you're going and how you're getting there. The answer to that last one will not include ordering someone to take you."

"Apollo was treated this way? As to the weapons, well, this body does not respond as it should."

"No, he had Meg beating the crap out of him. He got with the program pretty fast actually. You want this body to respond, as you say, as it should? Well you're going to have to train it to. You have work to do and sitting around feeling sorry for yourself and trying to boss people around isn't it."

"I see. I will consider your words. Who are you?" Ares asked of Frank.

"I'm the son of your Roman aspect, Percy and Annabeth asked me to come along."

"Ah! So you could help me where they refuse, good, first we must"

"No, I'm here so I could keep Annabeth from killing you if need be. I'm not your son. Mars is different from you. He wasn't around much but he taught me that war is a last resort after all efforts to avoid it have failed and that personal glory must be set aside for the good of the many. You know neither of those things apparently. No, I'm just here to keep you from getting killed. I wouldn't press your luck. Annabeth is better with a blade than me anyway. Now I suggest you get to work on training this body, you're going to need it. I'll be around if you need help with that."

The child of Iris was a different matter. He was a full on jerk and had not even left the infirmary yet. The children of Apollo were able to save his knee with ambrosia, nectar and healing spells, but he still couldn't walk and threatened all who came near. When Chiron asked his name he responded with "Fuck you!" so that is what everyone began calling him. Fuck You wouldn't listen to anyone and it had already gotten so bad that Apollo cabin began delaying his pain relief measures as no one felt it was important whether he hurt or not. Chiron had attempted to explain his parentage was godly but he refused to listen. He claimed his mother was dead and his father a very important person.

While in the area we apperated to see mom and figured on taking the door from her and Paul's home. Since I had gotten back I had been lacking in my performance as a big brother. My life should definitely involve more spoiling of Estelle and I began to make every effort to do so until she was an insufferably rotten brat. That's what grown up big brothers do. She was about the same age as the twins and the three played together at least every other day. Mom greeted us with a newspaper.

It wasn't the main story, that was something about what our idiot President had done, but several pages in began the local section and there was a nice story about a gang fight in an alley near their residence. The police were still attempting to gather evidence but from the survivor's statements the youth were attacked by what was now believed to be an as yet unknown rival gang armed with shotguns and knives. Of great concern was the missing child, Skylar Logan, son of a folk singer of some renown who currently lived in poverty as he played local coffee shops.

This was too important to not pass on, so we went back to New Ionia and asked Hermione to join us, and Hazel came along both to be with Frank and because they had actually met Iris with me when we traveled to Alaska. We then traveled via the doorway back to Half Blood and marched straight to the infirmary where we found Chiron again trying to identify his newest student, and having no success.

"His name is 'Skylar Logan', but we can keep calling him 'Fuck You' if you want Lord Chiron" Hermione said as she tossed the newspaper, which weighed a couple of pounds, right on Skylar's wounded knee. He grimaced and tears rolled from his eyes.

"You bitch!"

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" Hermione asked sweetly as she drew forth her Bernelli, racked a round into the chamber and pointed it at his other knee.

Skylar got really quiet.

"That's what I thought." She said.

"Now, you need to know some things. First you are a child of Iris, one of the god's messengers. You've always known you are different, and that is why. You have probably been diagnosed as dyslexic or ADHD, and probably both. Your father is mortal. The gods have little interaction with their mortal children, but Frank, Hazel and I talk with your mom all the time. In a few minutes we will be calling her to tell her you are here and safe, or that Hermione has killed you. Half bloods get killed all the time, so that's no big deal. Hermione might have to go on a quest or mop some floors on Olympus, but nothing really bad will happen to her. Knowing your mom she will expect Hermione to hand out organic cookies to homeless vets a couple times a week for a month or so. Frankly from what I understand, most of the Olympic gods that have knowledge of you would find the world to be a better place if you were not in it running around showing your ass. Camp Half Blood is where the children of the Greek gods with mortals, like yourself, myself, and Annabeth, are trained and educated. There are only a couple of other places like it, and you don't qualify to go to them. So, you can cooperate and accept who you are, or we will let Hermione use you for practice. Candidly, she shot a bit low last night. You really need to work on your aim Lady Grainger. " I said.

"Well when I saw the rainbow I didn't want to waste him until I talked to you guys, I know you are all fond of Iris, but if you think its okay..."

"No! No!" Skyler said in panic... "So all that is true? My mother is a goddess?"

"Yeah, but so is most everyone else's here. Unless their father is."

"Who is yours?"

"Poseidon."

"Athena"

"Mars, he's Roman."

"Pluto, he's Roman too."

"The cartoon dog?" He asked incredulous.

"No. He is sometimes inaccurately called 'Death'." Hazel smiled.

"And you?" He said, still staring up the barrel of a twelve gauge.

"Oh, I'm an exception. My father and mother are both dentists. Do you like pain?" Hermione grinned.

According to Chiron, our meeting was productive. Ares, or 'Basil Loser' as I liked to call him, began working hard to relearn his skills in his new body and was soon making great progress. Skyler finally got with the program and became at first an average student. Iris had several other kids there and they took him under wing. His father was ultimately notified, by Iris herself. Iris was notified by us when we returned to New Ionia that day. We just made a mist and called out to her in it and explained the situation and why Hermione had knee capped him in the first place. She was upset that his father had let him roam with that crowd, but totally cool with us taking him to Half Blood and said she would visit him soon. According to Chiron she was there raising hell at him later that day, wearing her tie dyes and love beads and giving out organic snacks to all.

Annabeth and I were making progress in our home life as well, we decided to get away for a second honeymoon, only this times with the kids. They were not really old enough to appreciate Disney so we did Hawaii again by sending the Argo II there and just walking through the door. We had the whole ship to ourselves but soon enough most of the gang stopped by to visit and just stayed.

We used the launch to hit the beaches as the kids didn't enjoy apperation and while I played in the sand and water with the kids, as well as the guys, Annabeth and the girls would shop and find things for all of us to do in the evenings. The girls wearing grass skirts and learning to hula around a roasting pig at a luau was memorable to say the least. We all took turns looking after JJ so Jason and Piper could enjoy some alone time as well. It was a great trip with few monsters to fight. They seemed to give us a wide berth as long as we were in civilized areas of the islands. Even though monsters left us alone, it didn't make things go smooth. Everyone seemed to be edgy for some reason and every couple, not matter how close, seemed to find a reason to have a spat.

Annabeth and I were not excluded, but it seemed like no big deal. She got upset because, according to her, since I got back the kids wanted to do everything with me. I think she was a little used to be the center of their lives, and I tried to express that she still was, only that now our marriage, the two of us, were and that was how it was supposed to be. This was for some reason the wrong thing to say.

"No, I understand that, but, well, its a lot of change. I'm so glad the kids love you so much, but before, if I went shopping they wanted to go with me, now they want to play in the sand with you. I just don't know what... what I am in their lives anym"

"Mooooomeeee! Caly pushed me!" Tee came into the room shouting.

"Did not! Did not!" Caly yelled, right on his heels.

This saved me from the discussion with Annabeth, but soon I found myself being held responsible for the actions of two toddlers who were apparently perfect before my return. It began another conversation from which there was no escape.

The next morning everyone decided to stay on the beach, and I thought this would solve our small issue, and it sort of did. Instead it shifted to everyone else. Piper and Jason got into a dispute as to whether JJ should have that much sun, or even be on a beach where the water could rush up and drown everyone, to which he pointed out that I was there so that wasn't going to happen, which mean that he relied on his friends too much and needed to stand up for himself.

Hazel asked Frank why he was spending so much time with the guys instead of his girlfriend, while Ron was irked that Hermione's swimwear was drawing too much attention. It was that sort of thing between everyone all day long and none of us realized why it was happening until, in the middle of a dispute over whether to dine at a beach front bar or go a block or two to a nicer restaurant that had everyone red faced and irate, Calypso, Leo's Calypso, not Caly, stood up and demanded we all be quiet.

She looked around until she saw a woman, well, a young woman in a black one piece, half a football field away, laughing and looking at us.

"Be gone Eris, you are not welcome here!" She shouted as she pushed three fingers away from her heart and towards the woman, who immediately disappeared.

We all felt instantly better and probably would have been apologizing to each other, except now we were all pissed because our time table on assisting Ares had just gotten pushed forward.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

 **Hermione**

Don't get me wrong, I still use my wand mostly. I had not had the occasion to use my shotgun in combat in a long time actually but under the doctrine we operated under I would use muggle firearms when presented with muggles that were doing the same, while everyone else would generally use wands so as to present a unified yet asymmetrical attack. While our opponents saw me as the threat, it gave everyone else a free opportunity to attack. Most of my friends think of me as the best spell caster, and humbly, I probably am in a sense. Neville and Harry are probably better at specifically combat attack spells, but I'm stronger at everything else. Other than maybe Rachel, who still rarely went to combat situations with us, I was far and away the best shootist.

We stayed in Hawaii a few more days and everyone was relaxed and enjoyed themselves. The guys wanted to visit an active volcano and we had to fight a magma monster there but between freezing it and Jason and Percy working together to wrap it up in its' own mini hurricane, it was soon dispatched.

On our last day there Percy enlisted our help in a side project along with the kids. While keeping Annabeth busy, either by himself or with the girls dragging her off to one last shopping spree, for which Piper stayed behind, allegedly to care for JJ and help Percy with Caly and Tee. That gave her time to direct the aerial servants on the Argo III to do the decorations while Percy snuck off to pick up something he had dropped off at a local jeweler earlier in the week. Then the menu was handled by Leo, who anymore was our chief caterer. Of course the aerials did the cooking this time.

By the time Annabeth got to the Jacksons' suite on the ship and found the note left behind by Percy to meet him and the kids for dinner in the grand dining hall, we were all in position. She entered, saw the decor and had a confused look on her face for an instant, which let us all leap out and yell "Surprise!"

"Whu..."

"Happy birthday smart girl" Percy said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Happy birthday maaahhhhhmmmmeeeeee!" Caly and Tee shouted, then we all sang the happy birthday song to her as she blushed with a tear in her eye.

"Awwww thanks guys! You shouldn't have, its... just thanks." She smiled, then turned to kiss Percy.

"I haven't had a chance to throw you a surprise party since the one you threw for me, the night we got engaged."

"You didn't have to, I mean, I appreciate it but..."

"No, but I wanted to also tell you, that was the best night of my life and I would do it all over if you would have me."

"I would." She whispered.

"Come on! Dinner is ready, then you have to open presents and cut the cake!" Rachel commanded.

"Its bru! Da best!" Caly exclaimed.

"Blue Percy?"

"Caly and Tee insisted." He smiled.

"Cause its the best?"

"That's what they say, smart kids. Must take after their mom," He grinned.

We all gave gifts, trinkets really, to Annabeth. This was the norm amongst us. We were all had everything we needed and if anything ever wore out or broke we had magic to fix it. We spoiled kids rotten, but for each other it really was just the thought that counted. Of course, spouses were expected to step it up, and Percy had risen to the occasion.

Percy's gift was a ginormous black pearl donated by a particularly grateful oyster that was glad to be rid of it after it had festered inside for many years, at least that is what Percy said. He had taken it to a local jeweler to be made into a pendant for a necklace, then had it blessed by Athena and his father so that it acted as an amulet to give its wearer added protection against dark magic and evil. It also looked quite beautiful and brought a tear to its wearer's eye apparently. Evidence suggested it also had the power to cause kissing fits like a tweenage girl on her middle school crush. Truly a powerful magic item.

As Annabeth had, under the tutoring of Leo and Hazel, developed a taste for Mexican and New Orleans cuisine, the menu was both eclectic and delicious. The cake was indeed blue and was also the best, just as the kids had promised. The kids had red cool aid while the grown ups had sangria. It was the first time Percy had alcohol with us since the night of the bachelor and bachelorette parties and I don't think he knew it had alcohol until he was quite tipsy. Fortunately Annabeth kept him under control. Will was a different matter. After the kids were sent to bed with Piper and Jason supervising them Will decided that he needed to play piano and soon had us all dancing. Some of us really should not dance when we drink. I'll just leave it at that.

We reluctantly returned to New Ionia the next morning and sent the Argo III back to its home port near Camp Half Blood. On our first day back we held a strategy session on how to deal with Eris and decided she was still Ares' problem. She could not come to New Ionia, having never been approved, and so we were safe from her aggravations there. We did decide to take a more hands on interest in training up Ares and decided that he could use the Argo III if he asked humbly, but we were not going to advertise that. We also decided that on that trip we would heavily guard our ship via the doorway to New Ionia and by having a constant escort crew on the ship. Truthfully those that had traveled to the Med before were more worried about something called 'shrimpzilla' returning than any damage Ares might cause. As a result we all learned, or in the case of the Americans programmed, all the incendiary spells we could since that is what Leo used to defeat it before.

It was decided that couples would always travel together and that each couple had a duty to preserve itself in the sense that if one was about to die, which we didn't think likely, both would retreat, heal and return. All of us would come running if any combat began, and all would act as guardians of the quest as a result. We just were not taking any chances with that bitch.

Then Frank pointed out it was not the ship that attracted monsters, but the half bloods on it, so why not just pre position it in the Aegean Sea somewhere just south of Athens, or actually in it, then toss Ares and company into the ocean by walking through doors. Or we could give them a boat to get ashore with. If they were nice. Once this was decided we went back to our day to day routine for a couple more weeks.

"So, we're getting close. Is Loser anywhere near ready?" Annabeth by way of calling the company meeting to order on the third Sunday in July.

"No, he is mid level amateur at best" Chiron reported. "He should be further along but his coordination has not come up to the level he needs. His mind is fit, but as he says, his body does not respond as it should. He needs to focus on physical training but refuses to do anything other than sword and spear."

"That's not good. Some of us start back to college in a couple weeks" Annabeth said, reminding us that almost two months had passed since Percy returned and five weeks since Ares fell.

"It cannot be rushed. If you asked him, Ares would go now, but those of us that have sparred with him will tell you he isn't ready no matter what he thinks."

"Okay, well lets worry about who else is ready. Hogwarts. Go."

"Probably Bobby Hilliard, he's a seventh year. He was an archer at the battle against the death eaters and Voldemort, finished his initial training four years ago. He was in DA11 or 12 if I recall. Ravenclaw, smart, strong and fast with spells and solid with weapons. Probably the best we have other than folks in the company, Seamus or Colin. And I know you won't send trainers and graduates, plus Seamus is doing the LEP ambassador thing. They would both volunteer at the drop of a hat." Hermione replied, with Dumbledore nodding his assent to the evaluation.

"Okay, obviously Loser for Half Blood, Hazel, who do you have?"

"Julia. Of course. She has been volunteering for everything that has come up for a couple of years but she just made Centurian so she is eligible now. She is both Neville and Frank's star student and has hung on to her dream. She's ready, well, considering the task she is as ready as anyone is ever going to get."

"Her dream?" Percy asked, to everyone's snickers.

"Oh please don't let her know you don't remember her when you meet." Hazel said, aghast.

"Oh I... okay, help me out" Percy finally admitted.

"She was Terminous's helper. child of Mercury. Since the battle at New Rome her one goal in life has been, and I quote, 'to be Percy Jackson when she grows up.'"

"Oh! Yes! I remember her, she was like, six when I met her."

"More like eight, she is fourteen now, and really, really good. Like spars Frank to a draw good." Hazel replied, with Frank quickly agreeing.

"Okay. Percy, spar all of them. If you say they are good enough that's our team." Annabeth said.

"Uh.. okay. When did I become the exam proctor?" Percy smiled.

"When you got back after I had to for the previous four years." Annabeth grinned back. 


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

 **Percy**

Annabeth, Chiron and I had discussed ways to assist Ares in getting ready and it was time to begin to put pressure on him. He had been training mainly with his own children at Half Blood and they were naturally in awe of him and as a result not willing to give him the criticism in technique or in his thinking that he needed to improve. If they had, he would have no doubt ignored it anyway.

We summoned the three perspective quest members the next day to the training grounds. It was Ares and Julia's first trip to New Ionia, and we all hoped it would be Ares last. None of us really liked the jerk. Me least of all. Frank had gotten decently close to him, but only because he was the child of his Roman aspect. Ares seemed to have no respect for anyone, including Chiron who had done his best to train him. He appeared to have gained little muscle mass in his time at Half Blood, except in his triceps, pecs and lats, those groups directly associated with hacking with a sword. The other two, Julia and Bobby, looked much more promising.

"So the gods have called for a quest. In particular, the gods have called for Basil here to go on a quest. That is why Basil has been summoned today. Since the beginning of the cooperation between the three schools every quest includes at least one member from each. Julia, Bobby, you are here at the recommendations of your instructors as being the best students and most able at Camp Jupiter and Hogwarts respectively. I am here to determine if you are ready. I have no preconceived notions one way or the other. Here is what I know of you."

"Basil, at one time you were one of the twelve and had all the power thereof. On my first quest, I fought you, and without the assistance of the oceans I would not have lived. You were not of your mind at that time, I don't hold that against you. Now you are not of your body and power and from all I have heard have ignored most attempts to assist you in getting ready. When Apollo was in the same condition, he worked hard, and his power slowly returned. You must do likewise. My respect for the pantheon and your former greatness will do you no good today."

"Let us fight then!" He shouted.

"Shut up. You're not in charge. I can say no right now if you like."

"Bobby, I remember when you were in training four years ago and take great pride in your position now. You have worked hard and risen to the top of the Hogwarts program. From all reports you are the finest fighter with both spell and weapon since DA1 and DA2 came through. I look forward to the challenge of sparring with you."

"Finally Julia, my how you have grown. I will never forget after the battle at New Rome you giving me perhaps the greatest praise I have ever received, that you wanted to grow up to be like me. I keep that memory in my heart forever and no less than Praeters Ramírez-Arellano, LeVesque, Zhang and Professor Longbottom, warriors I admire as the very best, sing your praises."

"The prophecy of the quest will now be repeated by Oracle Dare."

Rachel cleared her throat and began.

"Ares is fallen as Apollo once did.  
Retrieve him from the place where Tyson once lived.  
You better go now before he finds himself dead  
Lest Zeus put a price upon Percy's head.  
No. Really, you better go now and take him to Chiron,  
His immortality he must re-earn  
Let the Acropolis of Megara be his first beacon."

"So what does that mean?" I continued. "Well most of it you can ignore. We already went to the place Tyson once lived and retrieved the Basil formerly know as the god of war. The Acropolis of Megara is logically in Megara Greece, a town near Athens. It was home to the Temple of Nyx, and Nyx is the mother of Eris, the goddess of strife, who some dumb ass let out of Tartarus where she already caused enough problems for the world and released her back into this realm. I'm not telling you this to anger you at Basil, he has accepted his punishment and it is his job to find and retrieve Eris. She is a minor diety and this may well be the most challenging quest since the Second Giant War. And we had seven heros for that."

"There may be more prophecy to follow, but for now that is what we know. I know this is the first quest for both of you and in the current environment, it may be your only one. If neither of you wish to go, just let one of us know and we will get someone else. But as of now, you are the best warriors eligible and we all believe you can do it. You will be accompanied by a guardian, and the whole company will be following and assisting as necessary. We will do all we can to see that Julia and Bobby return."

"And Basil?" Bobby asked.

"That's his problem. He was the one that caused this quest and we are under no special orders to protect him anymore than we would anyone else. I think you understand this don't you Basil?"

"Yes. I ask for nothing special."

"Good. Because you have yet to earn it." Annabeth said.

"Now, I've been gone for a bit. I am told that now before a quest is began you are to be tested to see if you are worthy. Are you ready?"

All nodded and I drew a practice sword.

"Who do you want to go first?" Bobby asked.

"All of you, of course" I replied as I swung hard and fast into Basil's side, taking him completely by surprise and doubling him over, while in the same motion slammed my foot into Bobby's mid section knocking him to his knees breathless. By the time I rotated and was on Julia she had her sword drawn but it was out of position and it was nothing to disarm her. While they attempted to regroup I began shooting sparks into them.

"Well then, you don't fight as a group and are easy to surprise. Lets try it one on one and see if you can do better. Basil, get up."

He stood, stretched away from where the dull edge of the practice blade had already left a bruise and gave his sword a few practice swings.

I didn't wait. I hit him with a stupify that doubled him over, then kicked him in the face.

"You were to learn blade and magic, why didn't you have a protecto totaleum up?" I asked calmly as I slapped my blade across his back, adding "You're dead."

"I thought I was to be tested on my blade."

"You think Eris is going to let you near her with a blade? You're not ready. Practice your magical defenses and attacks, and sacrifice to you sister Athena that she might give you a sense of strategy and tactics. Come back in a month and we will test your progress. Who is next?"

Bobby said nothing but just attacked, first by throwing up a protection spell, then following it with sparks that bounced off the one I cast in anticipation. For the next minute or two we dueled with sword and wand and he was pretty good. I don't think he was in Harry's league, despite the praise given him, but he was solid and far beyond the skill level I had for my first quest. That he was still short of breath from the kick I put on him probably made him a little weaker than he normally would have been though. He was as good as we could make him and it took a couple minutes for me to stab into a weak spot and declare him dead at the dull point of the practice sword.

"Excellent. You are good to go. You should be proud, as should your instructors. Have a seat and we will talk more. You over extended your reach and that allowed me in, but the distraction you used casting sparks past me was brilliant, you almost had me there. Good work. Now, Julia, lets see what you got." I said as the rest of the company applauded Bobby.

"Come on Julia! Kick his ass!" Neville shouted to everyone's laughter.

Julia smiled and placed her helmet on her head. In true wizard duel fashion she held first her sword, then her wand to her face and bowed slightly. The move was so exaggerated I should have known it was a trap but I couldn't resist. As she bowed I drew back and kicked up at her face, only to have her drop back at the last possible instance and zap the back of my ankle with the slightest of stunning spell, throwing my foot and leg over me and knocking me on my smug ass.

I wasn't mad, even as my friends laughed at me. It was a clever and well executed move and I was sort of proud of her.

I jumped back to my feet and then we began to fight in earnest.

Julia was amazing. For every move I made she had the correct counter at the ready and executed without forethought. Every jinx met its counter, every thrust its parry, and she was fast, just insanely fast. I had my hands full just countering her attacks and my new found speed wasn't that much faster than hers. Hazel and Frank had compared her to Neville, but honestly it became apparent early on that she was probably a little better. It was like I was fighting Chiron, or even Annabeth. Though we both shot only sparks and dull stuns, we were both soon covered with sweat and bruises from the glancing blows. Her foot work was distracting as she would telegraph one move and do something completely different. We fought back and forth for a good ten minutes before I was able to exploit the briefest of openings and disarm her of her sword. It flew off yards away and as she attempted to use her wand to retrieve it I cast the strongest expelliamous I could and her wand flew off as well. This surprised her just enough for me to drop my sword, grab the arm that had held hers ,and twist it behind her back. I held my wand to her throat and at last the battle was over. You could have heard a pin drop.

"That was amazing." I whispered in her ear. "You've done it you know, you have become me"

"I still can't do the hurricane thing. Will you teach me?"

"I... that just comes naturally when you are a child of Poseidon I'm afraid, but... You are as good as Annabeth or Chiron. And fast, do you get that from Mercury? I never expected that. You should be proud Julia, if I have inspired you in any way, I'm proud of that. Come on, you have a tough task ahead of you, think you're up for it?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Me too."

I held her's and Bobby's arms up in triumph and announced "Ladies and gentlemen, the best fighters I have faced in many years. I can think of no higher praise. Instructors, you should be proud of these students."

The company finally broke its silence and began cheering for Julia and Bobby.

We all gathered around the table in the gazebo with all the company praising the two, and offering suggestions to Ares as to how he could improve faster.

"Okay guys, I don't see anyway to make either of you any more ready than you are skill wise, but I would suggest you hit every library you can and read up on Eris and her charming family, and load up on every magical protection you can. Also lets hit the armories and find the strongest weapons suited to them. Basil, you have some work and although you have shown great improvement over the last few weeks, you definitely are not A team yet, I think you realize that. You've been training with your kids at Half Blood, I want to change that if it is okay with you Lord Chiron. While I know the Ares cabin is really great, I don't think they are ever going to push you Basil the way they would another of your children. So I want Julia and Bobby to become your sole training partners for the next month. All of you will train under Professor Longbottom, Chiron, Professor Snape and, uh, Frank, you want to teach team drills?"

"Sure Percy, it would be my pleasure."

"I want you to go to New Rome or here, instructor's choice, as I want to take you away from your kids for the moment. As well meaning as they are I suspect they are holding you back. Start tomorrow, Chiron will give you the schedule. Hazel can you find bunks for Bobby and Basil there?"

"We're cramped but we will squeeze them in somewhere." She smiled.

"Bobby can use the doors from here until you can. Basil, you need to move now. I want this quest started and over with fast. Have you figured out how you're getting there yet?"

"No."

"Better start thinking about it. How about a way to capture Eris?"

"No."

"You have your work cut out for you. Better meet with Julia and Bobby and start figuring it out. Finally guys, you're going up against the goddess of strife. She will do all she can to attack your team and cause division within it. You are going to have to be really close as a team to over come that. Be thinking about how you will. I think this meeting is over now."

Everyone got up to leave the table, none faster than Basil who practically jumped through the door to Half Blood to lick his wounds. Everyone else mostly hung around as Leo was grilling out as usual. Leo grilling became a tradition after our meetings anymore and no one complained. He was as good with a smoker and grill as he was with a forge. Plus he had no trouble getting charcoal to light without the use of harsh chemicals.

"You were both spectacular today" Chiron announced as we sat again at the round table, now adorned with Leo's burgers and Jennifer's potato salad and a variety of covered dishes. "A toast to our champions, Bobby and Julia."

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered.

"Seriously Julia the last time I saw anyone fight Percy that way was during DA 1 training with Neville, uh.. Professor Longbottom." Reyna smiled.

"That's true, of course we didn't see most of Percy's more recent fights." Neville said. "And if anything, he's faster now."

"And you were dry, you weren't in water or wet" Julia said.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Oh, all the fights of all the 11 are studied in recent military history class at all three schools Percy. Plus the Battle of Hogwarts and the Ministry. They don't learn anything about the Company but the kids probably know more about us that we do." Piper answered.

"Well, truthfully at one point I did think about jumping in the pond, you nearly had me several times, but I'm pretty good dry too. If you can get by me without powers, you should be fine. Have you met Annabeth Julia? She and Chiron taught me."

"Just when she had that ship that blew up New Rome when I was a child. It's very nice to meet you Mrs Jackson, I've read all about you of course." Julia said.

"You too Julia. So you always wanted to be Percy?" Annabeth smiled.

"Well, to fight like him. They wouldn't let me fight in the Battle for New Rome, Terminous said I was too valuable as an assistant, but I got to watch. I had watched the Roman Army drill all my life but never saw anyone fight like your husband, Praetor Zhang or Praetor LaVesque. I wanted to be that good."

"You're probably better than I was then, or now when it comes to swords, and please, we're informal here, just call me Hazel. Or I will start calling you Centurian. I would get tired of that." Hazel grinned.

"So you two guys have your work cut out for you. I've been working with Basil for a few weeks and he will respectfully listen to my advice, then ignore it and go back to straight hacking and slashing. He fights like he still has godly powers, and he doesn't. Percy's right though, its his absolute rejection of magic that worries me. I know he and Hecate apparently don't respect each other, but until he gets some sort of power back, he's apt to get his butt kicked. You two are definitely going to be the firepower at this point, and the glue that holds your quest together. " Frank said.

"I, and Chiron and I have talked about this, are hoping that Julia and Bobby beating the crap out of him with integrated magic will get him with the program."

"Well let's hope. I've grown quite fond of Bobby, as I'm sure Frank and Hazel have of Julia." Hermione said.

"We'll be there, you know, safety netting."

"Its their quest Percy. Its the hardest thing we do really, letting students run their own quest, You will be pretty much on your own guys." Annabeth said.

"Oh uh, yeah I know. Sorry, I'm new at this side of it."

"No worries. Julia and I won't let Ares do anything too stupid." Bobby smiled.

"We need to talk about scheduling. Some of us start school again before this quest will begin." Hermione said.

"We should be able to work around that. A lot of us aren't going, we just have our regular company work so we should be able to staff the guardians okay." Jason explained.

"That's right! Hazel, Frank and Percy are starting New Rome this fall, are you excited?" Piper asked.

"Overwhelmed. I haven't been to a regular school since Canada, I've been doing prep school at Jupiter for three years." Frank said.

"And the last school I was in other than Hogwarts exploded as I recall."

"Please don't blow up New Rome before I get my degree Percy." Hazel giggled.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Annabeth

"Okay" I said, "so Monday, Wednesday and Friday you have American Lit, World History and Mythology, that covers your humanities for the semester, then Tuesday and Thursday you have Intro to Biology and your elective, Intro to Ocean Sciences. Now, that may seem like a lot but its only twelve hours and that is plenty to get you back into the swing of things. K?"

"Uh, sure. But we don't have anything together?"

"No sweetie, I'm in a masters program, I don't do humanities or any other undergrad anymore, but my building is right beside yours three days a week, and we will meet up after class everyday. Oh, and in mythology? Remember, just go with it. You are going to want to correct the instructor three or four times a class, and they hate that."

"I was looking through the text, do you think Piper's mom knows all those guys painted her naked?"

"Uh, she probably posed for them Percy. It was the Renaissance. We are talking about Piper's mom after all."

Percy seemed a bit nervous about restarting his education but not for the reasons every other incoming freshman had. He had a habit of being in and around the area of explosions and monster attacks at every school he had attended since sixth grade. Of course New Rome and as a result Stanford had magical protections in place much like those at Disney World so he didn't have to worry about fighting empousa on his lunch break there. I'm not sure if he was going because he knew I wanted him to, or because as I truly thought, he wanted to, or if as he said he wanted to be a good example for Tee and Caly. Either way his only concerns were time spent with me, or worse it seemed without me, the kids starting pre school, and, well, that was about it. Since he had committed to furthering his education, I had taught him a few spells we had been directed to by Dumbledore in a book called "Spells for Effective Learning." It was in the restricted section at the Hogwarts library, so restricted that students were not allowed to read it even if they had a professor's permission. It was considered to make things too easy on the student and led to laziness, but we had been using it for several weeks to get Percy caught up through a normal High School education. I used it through out college but was careful to attend classes and participate anyway.

I took Percy to his orientation day where he met some more of his instructors and learned about the myriad facets of campus life. He was excited to learn there were organizations just for Greek students and that confused me for a minute until I realized he was talking about fraternities and sororities.

One thing we would both have to get used to was muggles at the university hitting on us. Well I had gotten acclimated to that for three years now, at least as far as guys hitting on me, but it was new to Percy. He gave a cold, murderous stare to any male that even looked towards us so I wasn't approached all day. My husband was quite attractive though and all the sororities that had tables set up at orientation invited him to be a big brother, and hopefully pledge to their sibling fraternity. I could have scared them off, but Percy seemed to enjoy the ego boost and I was laughing inside as my man-child husband had his testosterone rush. He waived them all off though saying he would rather stay home with his wife and kids, leading to both a great amount of disappointed coeds and a great deal of happy wife points.

"Oh, you're sponsored by Aphrodite?" He asked as he passed one table that looked like an explosion of pink and white crepe paper.

"Yes, she is our patron, the goddess of beauty" Miss Silicon replied with a perfect smile.

"And procreation. By the way, she doesn't look anything like that" he commented, pointing at a drawing of a woman in a toga they had set up as I dragged him tactfully away giggling and squeezing his arm.

We went by my favorite deli for lunch afterward and he got to meet my regular waitress Katy. She was working her way through school and was a Jupiter graduate. We met when she recognized me as being "that greek girl that tried to blow up the camp" but we talked and I confirmed what she had heard about Leo being possessed and we got along famously after that. Katy had been a great comfort to me without her realizing it, as she was the one whose existence confirmed that half bloods could lead normal lives.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Hey Katy, how was your summer?"

"Good, great in fact. How was... you... you look familiar, have we met?" She asked Percy.

"Katy is from Camp Jupiter" I whispered to Percy.

"Oh, well, I was Praetor there for a few days, and uh,,, there is a statue of me in the Senate but I am trying to get them to take it down." Percy smirked.

"Oh my gawwwds! You're Percy Jac... wait, this is your husband? I thought... I thought..."

"Go ahead and say it." Percy grinned.

"I thought you were dead! I never realized... uh, made the connection that Percy Jackson was your husband!"

"Go ahead Percy." I smiled.

"I got better." He grinned, completing his favorite joke for at least the twentieth time.

"Yes, that's my husband. Bad jokes and all." I smiled, "Can you join us?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Just for a minute. Once we get customers I have to , you know." She replied, her voice shaking with nervousness.

"Calm down, I'm not a big deal" Percy said.

"No,,, no uh, you are. I was in the Fourth Cohort. At the Battle of Camp Jupiter we were about to be over run until you came riding in on a hell hound and Praetor Zhang turned the Fifth to relieve us. I would have been killed by centaurs and earth born if not for you. So, yeah, you're a big deal. To me. How did you guys meet?"

"Oh, uh, I woke up in the infirmary at Half Blood and Annabeth was standing over me and told me I drooled in my sleep."

"Really?"

"You remember that?" I asked.

"Pretty sure I remember every moment with you." He smiled, and won the happy wife points game for at least a few weeks with just that comment.

"That's not very romantic!" She laughed, "Was that before you came to Jupiter?"

"Oh yeah, that was four or five years before. We've basically been together, uh well ever since."

"Okay, that's romantic. Can I ask you something? I heard a rumor..."

"Uh, rumors aren't often true." He replied.

"Oh, I just heard you turned down deification for the girl you loved."

"That one is true." I replied as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Really? I want a Percy Jackson! Do you have a brother or anything?" She pouted and then grinned.

"You sure? He still drools in his sleep, and no, he is one of a kind." I grinned as I squeezed the arm of the best husband ever.

"It is such a honor to meet... I can't believe I never made the connection. I mean, I knew you were Annabeth Jackson and I remembered the big gold ship... I should have. Wow. I've got the dumbs."

"Well Percy has been gone a few years so its not like you saw us together before, except when I threw your Praetor to the ground and kissed him" I laughed.

"Oh! I was on duty that day! I did hear about that though! So... wow, you're husband is Percy Jackson. I guess you know you're kind of a legend at Jupiter."

"I don't want to be! Geez. I'm just a regular guy that was in the right place when I was needed. Hazel and Frank really won that battle you know, I just killed one dude."

"I'm pretty sure Polybotes is more than a dude"

"Terminous helped." Percy replied.

"Oh! And before that Annabeth he blew up water cannons and knocked us all down during war games. I got a sinus infection that lasted a couple of weeks from Tiber River water going up my nose."

"Okay, yeah, that I did. I did that, but Frank came up with the idea. Sorry about the sinus , calm down Katy. Its,,, well I just want to blend in."

"I... I'm sorry. I just, wow. You really are down to earth. I never expected that. You know I have a friend still in the legion, she used to be Terminous's assistant. She told me last night she had gotten a quest. Anyway, since she was a little girl has said she wanted to be just like you. So really, as your fan girls go, I'm pretty calm already."

"Uh, yeah. We gave her the quest. Percy sparred her, she's really good. She held her own against him for like fifteen or twenty minutes. It was amazing." I said.

"You give out quests? You're... that Annabeth?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"One of the Twenty? I never made that connection either, I thought you were, you know, Annabeth. The girl that does cobb salad and water with lemon."

"I am that Annabeth that does cobb salad and lemon water, but geez, yes, one of the twenty, but we call it 'The Company.' Poseidon gave us that name."

"See, this is just weird. For what? Two years you've been coming in and having a salad and I never realized... wow. My friend is..."

"Special? Awesome? Beautiful? I knew all that when she told me I drooled in my sleep." Percy grinned.

"No, its just, you're so... you act like a normal person."

"I am a normal person! So is Percy! And you are a wonderful friend! Lets talk about something else," I smiled. Neither Percy nor I wanted to do anything other than just blend in on campus, at least as much as we could, but I didnt' want to be mean and just tell my friend to shut up.

"Uh first, can I ask, why 'The Twenty'?" Percy asked.

"Oh because between the seven, plus Reyna, Nico, Rachel,Will and the Hogwarts guys there are about twenty of us. Its not taught at any of the schools what we do, but of course everyone sort of knows anyway from scuttlebutt. Nico made the suggestion that unless a rumor got really off base and widely accepted we shouldn't bother correcting it so as to remain a bit of a mystery. So at New Rome we are called 'The Twenty'. Sorry Katy, I'm still getting Percy up to speed on stuff since he got back from his, uh, quest."

"So that's true, you've been gone since the Battle of New Rome?"

"No, not quite that long. We spent a year in Europe, then had a couple months together then I..."

I stared at Percy and shook my head and he stopped talking. Most of the world outside New Ionia had noticed Percy was gone, but we never told why. Word had gotten out of course, but we had never confirmed it lest people lose faith in the Company's operation of the schools and camps. All anyone knew was that Percy wasn't there, and now was back. The statues were placed without any real explanation as to where he was gone, and most believed he died, but no one knew how. Even when Nico raised the rescue mission the explanation was vague, and since it never got to depart, no one ever really knew where it was going or why. When the project was abandoned, everyone just assumed Percy was dead.

"So you go to school here?" Percy asked, fortunately changing the subject.

"Yep, Business and Nomaj relations."

"Oh, I should take that! I'm just starting this fall. Wise girl is starting her masters so I have to catch up. I'm doing Ocean Studies in the Earth Sciences Department on the nomaj side and, well I'm undecided on the, what do we call it? The 'maj' side?"

"Oh, just New Rome, that is the code among our people for classes offered only to the world of myth and magic. Have you considered magic development? Professor Longbottom is in it and is doing amazing things."

"Neville will always do amazing things, but that is probably over my head. Maybe something in attack/defense spell work. Its worth looking into. Do they have sword work as a PE class?"

"Yes, but only on the New Rome side. Oh gosh! I have that this fall, you two should show up and spar without telling the instructor who you are!" Katy smiled. "It meets Tuesday and Thursday third period."

"I don't have anything then, do you honey?"

"No, we can add it so you can get PE out of the way" I replied. "but its a New Rome class, you will still have to get two PE credits on the nomaj side."

"I figured swimming."

"Ha! You would!"

"So who is the instructor?"

"Oh, he's a former Centurian with the first, he's been teaching it about five years so he probably doesn't know you guys, I mean, he's probably heard of you, but... well anyway, they say he is pretty good. Or so he claims. He fought with the reserves at the Battle of Camp Jupiter." Katy said.

"They were across the field from me, so I probably wouldn't remember him if I saw him." Percy said.

After lunch we went by the New Rome office and added the class.

"You know, if you're not doing muggle studies or relations, and don't want to do new spell development there is always Nomaj Tech, Nomaj med, or Arcane Studies." Katy suggested.

"Tech was put together by Leo Percy, so you would have a leg up there, and Will is taking the med track, but is doing a nomaj premed as well. The Arcane thing might be fun though. Its the opposite of new spell research, instead they research old spells and try to get them to work again."

"Hermione would love that."

"Oh! You know Hermione jokes too?" Katy asked.

"Uh, what is a 'Hermione joke'?" Percy asked carefully.

"Oh, Professors Longbottom and Snape, whenever they needed to have a magic user example would always use this character they made up named 'Hermione', she was supposed to be really smart, but really dense too. Their stories were so funny! So we called them 'Hermione jokes'." Katy explained.

"Really? That's hysterical!" I said, having never heard of this.

"Uh Annabeth, I haven't told one yet... So anyway, there's this witch named Hermione, and she is trying to make a polyjuice potion, anyway, she uses a cat hair by mistake and, wait, this is funny, and she..."

We both just stared blankly at Katy.

"Have you heard this one before?"

"Sort of, Katy, I think you have customers. You know what? Sunday you should come to New Ionia with us. We are having a back to school soiree. You can meet the real Hermione." I said with a grin.

"You mean she's real?"

"Yes, and the most kind, intelligent, wonderful, homicidal maniac with a shotgun you've ever met. Oh, and probably the best spell caster in the world right now." Percy laughed.

"No kidding? To hear Snape and Longbottom talk she's a big ditz."

"She's not, but I would love to hear their lectures. I can't imagine Severous being funny."


End file.
